Rain of the Demihunters-Crimson Crusaders
by Hero the God of Rage
Summary: In this story, a demonic force enters Skarlet's timeline, and she now must team up with another force of nature in order to survive...
1. Chapter 1: A new day

**Disclaimer: Not all the characters in this story belong to me. Some of the characters here belong to Skarlet the Hell Fighter and Gxtro. Go check out Skarlet's stories as well if you want to know more about the character. Hope whoever sees this enjoys this collaboration of characters.**

Part 1:

Her vision begins to come into view as Skarlet wakes up to a new day. She sits up and stretches a little bit. As she does, she begins to hear a ruckus outside,and looks out the window. When she looked out she saw Goten and Trunks going at each other.

Goten then shouted, "Ow...Trunks why did you just do that? I thought you said no ki blasts?!", Trunks then said, "Oops...my bad...I forgot."

Goten then said, "I get to go super saiyan now that you did that" ,Trunks then said, "Alright, let's turn up the heat."

Skarlet just watches as the 2 kids transform and charge at each other. She watches for about 5 more minutes and then decides to get up. She goes to the bathroom and does the everyday routine. She then goes over to her closet and tries to think of what to wear.

She thinks for some time, but can't really decide what to wear. She usually isn't picky with her fashion statement, but today just feels different for some reason.

She then looks over and says, "Hmm...normal human or saiyan brute?", she then decided, "Fuck it, saiyan time", and put on her red and black armor with red and black boots, along with her short battle suit bottom. She then walked out into the hallway and saw Vegeta walking by.

She said, "Hey Vegeta, whats up?", but Vegeta didn't answer, he just walked off while holding his 2 fingers up.

She then walked to the main room and saw Bulma cooking bacon and eggs along with some fruit in a bowl.

Skarlet took a deep whiff and started to drool a little bit, she then said, "Your cooking is still good Bulma, I don't think it will ever get old.", Bulma then smiled and said, "Thanks, Vegeta thinks that as well but won't admit it."

Skarlet then sat down and chowed down about 8 plates of food. She then went outside and was about to walk around when she heard Goten and Trunks yelling out.

She walked around the corner and saw Goten and Trunks pestering Arizona. They said things like, "Hey, you trained that red haired girl, train us too?", and "How is your hair white? Is that a medical condition?".

Arizona looked very annoyed, she then looked over at Skarlet and her eyes grew wide. She saw Skarlet was smirking, almost like she was gonna join in.

Arizona then just got up and said, "I'm gonna go find Vegeta and tell him to give me one of those ships he has to train in space". She then ran off as fast as possible so Trunks and Goten can't follow.

Skarlet then said, "Interesting day so far.", and continued to walk around.

She then saw Aikan was kicking the air at a very fast pace. She then called out to him and said, "Yo, what are you doing bro?!", Aikan then answered, "Just seeing how fast I can kick for a long period of time sis!", Skarlet just replies, "Okay, BRO!", and Aikan just says, "Okay, SIS!".

Skarlet then got bored of bothering her brother and then walked off again. She was just looking at the ground and thinking about random stuff from the past.

She then thought to herself, "How is that bully of mine doing? How is that devil doing? How are all these people doing?", and just continued to walk off. She then stopped and said, "Man...I should have killed that bully huh? Oh well", and just looked around.

She then feels a strange presence in a specific area of her behind and turns around only to see Nano. She then crossed her arms and said, "You're staring at my ass, aren't you?", Nano just says, "Nooooooo...what gives you that idea", he then just looked away.

Skarlet then walked up to him and said, "You were staring weren't you?", but Nano just looked up to the sky.

Skarlet then turned around and said, "Welp, I guess you won't see the full moon then.", but as she says that Nano looks down very fast. But he regrets it cause Skarlet starts to float up a bit and her butt is right on his face practically.

Nano ends up falling over, and while he's sitting down Skarlet then walks up to him and turns around again. She then says to him, "What are you waiting for, go ahead dude. Hell, stick your damn finger in it if you want, or maybe even more than that. Come on dude,if your a man then just do it, you got balls, do it." Skarlet just remains facing the other way, her butt only 2 feet away from his face, and then she starts to shake her tail a bit as well. Nano sees that Skarlet is currently in a position where her legs are slightly bent and she bends forward a little bit, making her butt look "bigger".

Nano then says out loud, "Umm...BYE!", and runs off.

Skarlet just looks in confusion and says, "Odd...i thought guys were into that...whatever."

Skarlet then just finds a place to sit, and relaxes.

While she is relaxing, she hears a space pod fly off. Goten and Trunks can then be seen walking off in disappointment. She then thought to herself, "You're lucky you walked off so soon."

Skarlet then starts to wonder if there is actually anything to do, but it seems today is just one of those empty boring days.

She then decided to look around the city and see if anything else was going on. She then saw an earthling who was very disappointing to the point Skarlet wished she could just blast him away.

The human then said, "Haha! I am the world champ, Hercule!", and many people cheered.

Skarlet was just like, "Not this guy again.", and just landed nearby.

She watched as the crowd began to cheer, and just didn't understand why he was so "great".

Hercule then noticed her in the sky and just gulped. In his head he was thinking, "She's flying...she is like Goku...she is staring at me...umm...shit…", he then said to the crowd, "Welp been a pleasure meeting you all, well now it's time for me to go umm...bye bye", and he then ran off.

Skarlet just shrugged her shoulders and flew off. She didn't see anything else within the city, so she went off to the landscapes nearby. She just landed on a small hill and looked off into the distance. She then said to herself, "Is this what peace feels like?", and just stared off.

She could hear what sounded like fighting in the distance. She looked over and saw Goku and Gohan training in the distance.

Goku then said, "Not bad Gohan, you really made your strength of a human your own. Now it's time to really go all out!", Gohan then replied, "Okay dad, I'm ready."

Goku then went to super saiyan blue and charged at Gohan, who also had aura around him except it was white. They clashed at each other, and as they did Skarlet watched from a distance.

Skarlet then thought about joining in, but it seemed like a father-son moment, so she stayed out of it.

She then went into the air and flew around some more, this time she wasn't even going anywhere. She then started to fly backwards and crossed her arms and legs while she glided through the sky.

She then closed her eyes and let the breeze calm her down.

She then said, "This feels good...but it would be good to throw down from time to time."

While gliding through the sky however, she started to feel a weird presence somewhere in the distance. She then stopped flying and closed her eyes to feel the energy. It felt familiar, almost like she was sensing something demonic. She then looked around and realized she had flown ¼ through the world, and was now in the middle of nowhere.

She then started to fly towards the energy, and found herself near a forest. The forest was strange though, she felt like it looked a bit wavy, almost like there was some sort of force field around it. She then flew up to see how big the forest was,and was surprised to see it so large.

She said to herself, "Holy shit, this has to be more than 50 acres of land, thats big enough for over 20 fights at once and have space left over.''

She then flew down to the front of the forest and then walked up a bit. She then looked straight through the forest, and noticed that it was swaying, almost like she was looking through energy.

She then stuck her arm out,and was surprised to see her arm disappear.

She then said, "I knew it, there is a force field here.", and she then tried to take her arm out, but for some reason she couldn't. She then felt a tug, almost like she was being pulled.

She then felt another tug and was pulled straight through the force field….


	2. Chapter 2: Fighting Hell

Part 2:

Skarlet was being pulled into the force field, and she then threw a fist into the field, thinking whatever was pulling her was on the other side. She ended up throwing a very heavy punch that made her spin around and land flat on her back. She then sat up while feeling a little dizzy, and then looked up and saw that there was nothing there.

Skarlet was very confused, she had no clue what to think. She then got up and looked around, and saw she was surrounded by trees. She then looked behind her and saw the force field, it looked a lot more obvious this time. It had a pinkish tone to it, and was very wavy. She then ran up to it and tried to go through it again, but as she did she ended up banging into it and fell flat on the ground again. She just looked with a face of disappointment and said to herself, "How did today go from boring to being very annoying?", and then got up again. She just looked into the forest, and as she did, she started to feel weird. She had a weird feeling inside of her, almost like this forest had some sort of energy to it.

She then just slapped herself awake and said, "Alright...time to go.", and started to walk. She walked for some time, and after about 10 minutes she found a town. She saw the town was completely empty for some reason, and raised an eyebrow.

She then said to herself, "Why is this place so empty?", she then looked down and saw objects that looked like they had been dropped.

She then thought, "Whoever lived here, they seem to have left in a hurry.", and she then started to look into the houses. She tried to see if she could find some sort of sign, a reason why these people had left.

But she soon finds out a possible reason while looking inside a hut. She looked inside and was surprised to see 2 dead bodies, they were both humans. She then realized that they may have been attacked, and whatever was here was still around.

She then heard some noises in the distance, almost like the clashing of metal.

She then said to herself, "Swords? Is there a dual going on around here?", and then tried to follow the sounds. She ran for about 5 minutes but the sounds soon stopped, and she was left within the woods again. She then kicked a tree and said to herself, "This is so annoying...great job Skarlet, you just HAD to stick your hand in the weird force field thingy."

She then started to walk off again, but soon stopped when she saw multiple footprints in the ground. The footprints looked like big boot prints, and there were multiple of them.

She just thought to herself, "Oh...so I'm not alone huh?...Okay then, good to know.", and then walked some more. After some time of walking, she then started to see marks on the trees, and after a few more steps she stopped to look at the marks. She tilted her head when she saw the marks were weird symbols, and they even glowed a little bit.

She had looked at over 10 different symbols, and then Skarlet thought to herself, "I think I remember these types of symbols from back when I was in Hell."

Suddenly, while looking at the symbols, Skarlet started to hear rustling in the bushes just behind her. She turned around and quickly went on guard. She then stared intensely at the bush, but then calmed down when a deer popped out. She just let out a sigh, and then turned around and walked off a few feet.

When she did however, she then felt a presence near her, and turned around to try and see what it was. But when she did, she was met with a fist to the face. She was knocked down, but wasn't startled at all. She quickly got up and put up her guard. She looked up and saw a blue weird looking demon standing in front of her. He must have been about 2 feet taller than her, and had a skinny looking figure.

He then shouted, "I found her! Get over here fellas!", and as he did 5 more demons appeared.

2 of them were like the other blue one, but the other 3 were different. They were red, and were at least 3 feet taller than the blue ones, they also had huge muscles.

They all stared at Skarlet with great intent to kill, one of them even said, "We've got you know, nowhere to run."

Skarlet then said, "I don't know who you think you guys are...but you've just picked a fight with the wrong Saiyan."

They all the powered up, blue and red energy surrounding all of them.

Skarlet then let off her energy, and signaled them to come at her.

They started to fight with a team attack, they all surrounded Skarlet in 6 different spots and then charged all at once. When they did however, Skarlet just simply jumped up and all 6 of the demons clashed their fists together. Skarlet then landed on their fists with one leg and then swept her other foot, making the demons wrists hurt. She then landed on one of the demon's heads and jumped off of them. When she did she ended up punching one of the demons, sending him into the trees. Skarlet then ducked down and launched herself toward another one of the demons. She then kicked the demon while flying through the air. She noticed that the red demons were slow, so she had an idea. She would run around them, making them throw punches near each other. She got one of the demons to knock out the other, she then threw a ki blast at the demon while he was down.

Skarlet then said, "One down, 5 to go.", and smirked.

She then charged at the demons again and kicked one in the gut, and as she did her foot sank into the demon's belly.

The red demon then had a face of pain, and then fell over. 2 of the blue demons then started to run around Skarlet, and then they both went for a combo attack. They then charged in and threw multiple punches, but Skarlet blocked all of them. She then saw a moment where the demons could mess up, and so she took it. The demons both threw a right hook, and as they did Skarlet then ducked down to the ground, making the 2 demons hit each other. While they were dizzy she simply swept their legs and then pummeled both of them at the same time.

She then stopped when they looked dead enough, and then looked around to see if there were any left. She had already killed off all the blue ones, leaving just one red demon left.

Skarlet then gave him a smirk, and let off her red energy. As she did the demon flinched and backed up a bit, but soon after charged right at her. Skarlet then just simply moved around the demon and made him tired. She then began her assault, kicking him in the ribs and landing punches on his face. The demon was now on his knees, and since he was way bigger than Skarlet was she simply just walked up to him and uppercut the demon, making him fall onto his back.

She then held the demon up by the head and asked, "Who are you guys? Why are you attacking me? What is this place?", but the demon simply responded by saying, "As if I would say anything to you...filthy demigod."

Skarlet then raised an eyebrow, and said, "Wait...demigod? What do you mean by demigod?"

The demon then said, "Fuck you.", and spit in her face.

Skarlet then just spat and wiped her face with disgust, and then looked at the demon with frustration. She then said, "You just made a mistake.", and then breathed in deeply.

She then spat back at him, but hers was a bunch of red flames which she called, "Skarlet Flames".

The demon didn't even have a chance to scream before his face was burned off. Skarlet then dropped the headless body, and then stood there in confusion.

She then said to herself, "What is this place? Why are these demons here?", she then looked at the demon and said, "He called me a demigod...but why?", Skarlet was more confused than hell itself at this point.

But she didn't have much time to think before she heard more rustling, and then footsteps could be heard nearby. Skarlet then quickly hid in a bush next to a tree, and then watched.

She watched as more demons came to the scene. She saw more red and blue ones, but was surprised to see a purple one there. She saw the purple one look around at the demons Skarlet just vanquished.

The demon then said, "She was here...she couldn't have gotten far, move out and search the area!", and as he did the demons followed his orders, except for one blue demon.

Skarlet then said to herself, "I'm guessing he is the leader...his color is different so he has to be."

The blue demon then said, "Umm...sir...I must ask you something.", the purple demon then answered, "What is it, hunter?".

The blue demon then said, "Well...it's just that, this demigod...it's not like any other we have seen. Some of our men die ya but, this one...it's different. She has far more power than any other we have faced, she already killed off 55 of our men, and if we count these 6, that means we lost over 61 men...I'm just thinking maybe going after this demigod isn't such a good...idea."

The blue demon then stops talking when he sees the purple demon looking right at him with a fierce look. The purple demon then says, "Hunter, you seem to have forgotten who we are.''

Skarlet then listens carefully here, she feels as if this will be important for later.

The purple demon then said, "We are demihunters, we can't just simply let her go. Do you know what happens when a demigod reaches godhood? They become to powerful to kill, we won't even be able to phase them at all. If we let that demigod go, she will grow and become a goddess. So no, we can't let her go, we must do all it takes to kill that demigod. Our sole purpose is to be rid of these creatures, so that is exactly what we will do. Now get your ass out of here before I make you!", and as he said this the blue demon then ran off. As he did Skarlet stuck out her arm and made the demon trip, but then put a stick there to make it look like it wasn't her.

The purple demon now looked around at the dead demons, and had a face of disappointment.

He then said, "61 men...dead to these demigods...how disgraceful...we will avenge you my fallen brothers, heed my words, we will kill off all these creatures...especially that girl, her red hair and eyes are not for show it seems...however, she will fall, no matter what it takes.", the demon then began to walk off.

Skarlet was trying to depict whether to attack or not, but realized that was not really a good idea since there might be more than she thought. She then sat down in the bush and thought some more.

She said to herself, "Demihunters? That's what they are? They hunt...demigods?", she then loses track of that question, and thinks to herself, "He said red hair and red eyes...I have both of those...but there is no way he is talking about me...or is he?" Skarlet had thought for some more time and said to herself, "But it can't be me, I haven't even been here that long. 55 demons dead? I just killed 6 of them...what is going on?!", Skarlet then bangs her head on the tree while letting out a sigh. She then decided it was time to leave already, so she got up and began to walk off. But as she did, she then heard more voices, and then hid again. She saw more demons nearby, so she tried to sneak off in another direction. But as she did she heard more voices, and then tried to sneak off another direction. Skarlet had tried to sneak off in many different directions, however, it seemed that every place she went she would simply just end up seeing more demons.

Skarlet then decided to get a view of the area, so she looked around to make sure no demons were in sight, and then climbed onto a tree. She looked around while in a branch, and was shocked to see demons almost everywhere she looked.

She then said to herself, "There must be at least about 80 demons around here...maybe even more...I'm completely surrounded...whoever they are looking for must be a serious threat to them."

Skarlet had thought she was in good cover, but what she didn't realize was that her leg was dangling off a bit, and could be seen. She didn't figure that out until she felt a hand grab her and pull her down from the tree. She then felt another hand on her arm and twist her back. She then saw the demon behind her, who now had his hand on her mouth.

He then said, "Hehe...I got you now.", he then was about to shout but before the demon could Skarlet then kicked backwards and hit the demon in the crotch, "AAAAAAAAGGGHH!", shouted the demon as his balls broke, but it was more of a squeal, so no other demon heard it.

She then chopped the demons head, making him fall over. She then stuck a ki blast on the demon, and then ran off a good distance. When she did, the ki blast then went off and blew the demon to ashes. The other demons heard it and went to the sight, and while they did Skarlet ran past them and snuck off.

She then went a good distance and then decided to walk again.

She then said to herself, "Damn...I got to really pay attention to what I do...stupid leg.", and she then punched her leg, but then immediately regretted it since she is strong.

She then continued to walk, but it didn't take long for more demons to appear. Skarlet then rolled her eyes and said, "Aw shit...here we go again.", and then went into the bushes.

She then snuck past the demons, and saw an opening. She went for the opening, but then realized there aren't anymore spots to hide, just a big empty field. She then noticed a warehouse in the center of the field, and decided that it would be best to go into a building. She looked at the warehouse and noticed that it had soundproof doors along with solid metal walls.

She then said, "I really hope there aren't any demons at the front door 'cause I won't be able to hear them coming."

She then started to look around and made sure no more demons were around. She then charged straight for the warehouse as fast as she could while being quiet. She then opened the doors and went inside, closing the doors behind her.

She then looked around the warehouse. The warehouse had many boxes in it, which made the side Skarlet was at very dark. The only place that had light seemed to be the center of the whole building.

Skarlet then said, "Welp...at least I can just chill here for a bit until I find a way out.", and then began to look around again.

But as she did, she then heard crashing within the building, and immediately went into guard mode. She then started to walk slowly toward the center of the building, and as she did the noises grew louder and louder.

Skarlet then said to herself, "Damn boxes...blocking out these noises so I can't hear it huh? Just great.", and then continued to walk.

Skarlet then heard a cracking sound, and as the noise happened she could see a body fly over the boxes and land near Skarlet. Skarlet almost shrieked a bit but covered her mouth quickly after since she was trying to be silent. She then went over to the body, and saw that the demon was dead. She noticed the demon's neck was completely broken, she then took a closer look when she noticed a footprint on the demons neck.

Skarlet then realized that it looked familiar, and then she lifted her own foot up to look at her footprint. She saw that the 2 footprints looked very similar and then started to get a small suspicion.

Skarlet then said to herself, "These footprints, they look very similar to mine...before I knew something was up, but now I'm completely sure something is up.", and she then walks over to the boxes near the center of the place. As she does, more and more sounds could be heard.

Skarlet then got close enough to the point where she could hear punches and kicks being thrown, she could even hear what sounded like a girls voice.

Skarlet then saw the beginning of the center,and saw a spot she could poke her head out of without being seen. She then peeked out from behind the box, and her eyes grew wide.

She saw a girl, but not just an ordinary girl. This girl had red hair and red eyes, just like Skarlet...


	3. Chapter 3: Forming trust

Part 3:

She saw a girl, but not just an ordinary girl. This girl had red hair and red eyes, just like Skarlet.

The girl seemed to be in the middle of pummeling a demon into the ground, and after a few seconds she then stopped and got up. She then turned around and took a stance, and as she did 3 more demons came into view. The 3 demons then charged at the girl, but when they did the girl simply powered up, sending all 3 demons flying off and onto the ground. Skarlet immediately noticed the girls aura and the color of it, red with a semi dark red outline, as well as red electricity sparking off her energy. The girl then charged at one of the demons and punched him directly in the gut, and while he was on his knees with his mouth wide open the girl shoved a ki blast into his mouth and shouted, "DIE!", the demon's head then exploded. The second demon then ran around the girl trying to disorientate her, then charged at the girl. But the girl simply just flipped away, and as she did she grabbed onto the demons head and threw him up to the ceiling. Then, as the demon was falling down, the girl then charged up her energy and shot a beam directly up, which blasted a hole into the demon. The demon's body hit the ground with a bang, and soon a massive puddle of blood surrounded the demon. The last demon then tried to get up but before he could the girl simply stood over him and did a drop kick directly at the demon's head. A crack could be heard from the kick.

Skarlet then rubbed her eyes a bit, thinking that she must have been seeing things, she even said in her head, "No way...there's no way I just saw a little me...nope...just imagining things...I'm just...", she then looked up again and when she still saw the girl she then said, "Shit I'm not seeing things.", and then continued to watch.

She then saw the girl glaring over at a demon who was pretty beaten up. The demon was on one knee, and looked like he was close to death. The demon then said to the girl, "You won't get away with this demigod.", but the girl simply just points her arm at the demon and looks at him with the corner of her eye. The girl then said, "Rosaline Burst." and then shot a red blast that killed the demon on the spot. The girl then calmed her energy down and looked around a bit.

She then said, "Phew...that seems to be all of them.", Skarlet then sees the girl pull out what small capsule from her boot and clicks the button on the top. After she does this a very advanced looking communication device appears. The girl then pressed a few buttons on the device and then said, "Rosi to patrol, come in.", but nothing but static appears.

The girl then says again, "Rosi to patrol, are you there?!", but once again static appears.

The girl then says, "Dammit...stupid thing isn't working...piece of crap.", and then slams it into the ground. The girl then looks around again and says, "Hmm...is this place even safe anymore?", she then looks at the ceiling and wall. Skarlet had a moment of deja vu, almost like she has seen this situation before. The girl then began to walk away, but before she could even react a demon then breaks through the wall. The girl immediately turned around, and Skarlet watched as the girl was punched into one of the metal scaffolding pillars.

The girl let out a gasp, but she still seemed to be fine. She then said, "Ow...that hurt...well, seems I missed one, you shouldn't have done that.", and she then took a stance. The demon then began to power up and was ready to charge at the girl.

Skarlet saw this and thought, "It's about time I showed myself...might as well do it in style.", and then leaped out from behind the boxes. As she did she then went flying at the demon and landed a solid kick to his head. A cracking sound could be heard as he goes flying into some boxes. Skarlet then looked over and saw the girl, who was now staring at her with a face of shock. The girl then rubbed her eyes just like Skarlet did when she saw her, but when Skarlet was still in her line of view she then had a face of realization. Skarlet wasn't shocked, but still had a curious look on her face.  
Skarlet then said with a semi nervous tone, "H-Hey there.", and then waved. The girl then waved back and said, "Hey.", as well. They both then walked up to each other and started to look up and down each other. (Well, more like Skarlet looked down and middle since she was taller.)

Skarlet then noticed the girl's armor, it looked very similar to her own armor. The girl even had boots that were similar to hers except the colors were reversed. Skarlet now understood why the demihunters attacked her, they were after this girl, who looked a lot like her.

The girl was looking at Skarlet's armor for a bit, and then said, "You're...just like...me?", and then looked up.

They both then said at the same time, "Who are you!? You should be telling me that! STOP COPYING ME! DAMMIT!", and they both just face palmed. Skarlet then said, "You know what, I'll go first, the name's Skarlet, what about you?" The girl then responded, "My name is Rosero...umm...nice to meet you?", she then says while tilting her head a bit.

Skarlet then asks, "Was that question?", Rosero just responded, "No..it wasn't I'm just...trying to wrap my head around this."

Rosero then closes her eyes and rubs them again, Skarlet then just says when she opens her eyes, "Ya I'm aah...still real.", and then smirked a bit. Rosero just said, "I just...can't believe this, you are...practically me."

Skarlet then just says, "I know, it's hard for me to believe too. But listen, I want to ask you a few things about those demons.", Rosero then responded, "Oh umm...sure, go ahead and ask."

Both Skarlet and Rosero then sat down near the boxes and Skarlet then asked Rosero, "So...these demons...why are they after you?", Rosero then sighed and said, "It's because of what I am...I'm a demigod." Skarlet then asked, "Okay cool so umm...what is a demigod?", Rosero's eyes grew wide and she said, "You don't know what a demigod is?"

Skarlet just replied, "Well last time I checked there aren't any history lessons on gods so no...I don't know." Rosero then just breathed in deeply and said, "Demigods are children of the gods, we carry on the power of our parents. Every god must have at least one child, and that child must be born with the power of their parents. In my case, I'm a demigod born from rage and light descent, meaning im the daughter of rage and light.", Skarlet just had an eyebrow raised the whole time. Rosero then says, "It's hard to explain, so I'll just stick with my dominant trait. My father, who is the god of rage, passed his power down to me threw birth, so now I wield his strength in battle. My hair and eyes are red because of this power I have. It's both a blessing and a curse.", she then looks at her hand.

Skarlet then asked, "Hmm...sounds very odd...so you wield rage itself since your father had that power? And it shows on the outside? Interesting...sounds like something I would like for myself."

Rosero then looked over at Skarlet with an eyebrow raised and said, "Umm...you do realise you have that strength in you right?", Skarlet then says, "What? No I don't.", Rosero just says again, "Umm...yes you do...i can feel it...now that I'm next to you your energy is spilling quite a bit and well...I can sense it." Skarlet then just denied it again saying, "Come on...there is no way I have that strength...my dad was just normal so nah."

Rosero then says, "What about your mother?", Skarlet then said with a semi defensive voice, "What ABOUT my mother?" Rosero then said, "Does she have some sort of strength to her? Did she ever…", Skarlet then cut off Rosero and said, ''I never got to know my mother...she died while I was very young."

Rosero then said, "Oh...sorry.", she then started to think and said, "Wait...if you don't know anything about your mother...and you were born with your hair and eyes the same color as me..and that power inside of you...", Rosero then sat up a bit and put her hands on Skarlet's shoulder and said, "You said you didn't know your mother...and if your father has no strength in him...what if you got your power from your mother?", Skarlet just said, "No way...that can't possibly be it...right?", she then started to think about it, and realized she didn't really know anything about her own mother, and Daiko never really said anything about her mom having special power within her.

Skarlet then started to get somewhat excited at this idea, and came to a realization that Rosero might be right. She then said, "Can you really sense that kind of power in me?", Rosero then responded, "Yes, I do.", and Rosero then sat back down.

Skarlet then asked, "And you know how to use it right?", Rosero just said, "Umm...to a certain extent yes but not fully."

Skarlet then just jumped up and loomed over Rosero and said, "TEACH ME! TEACH ME! I WANT TO KNOOOOW!", Rosero then just said, "SHUSH! Do you want to get caught?!".

Skarlet then realized her mistake and said, "I might have made a huge mistake.", Rosero then said, "Ya think?!"

At that moment, they could hear footsteps in the distance, and Rosero panicked a bit.

She then said, "Come on...we'll talk about this later, but we need to go...like now.", she then grabbed onto Skarlet's arm.

Skarlet then shouted, "Aw shit, not again!", as Rosero started to drag her along. They had gotten to the other side of the warehouse. When they did Skarlet then got back up and said, "Seriously? You just HAD to drag me?", they then started to hear voices and footsteps in the distance. Rosero then opened the door and said, "Come on...let's go already", Skarlet then followed Rosero out into the woods. They then dived into the bushes and started to sneak. They had snuck past a few demons, and they eventually got to the small town from before. They both then went for a house within the town. They went inside of it and locked the door.

Both of them went into a room that looked a lot like a living room, and they both sat down on a couch.

Rosero then breathed in heavily and sighed a bit and said to herself, "Man...what a long ass day." She then sat back with her eyes closed for a second, but when he opened her eyes, Skarlet was once again looming over her.

Rosero jumped a bit and said, "Umm...why are you looking at me like that?", Skarlet just simply said, "SHOW ME! SHOW ME THE POWAAA!", as she did some energy sparked a bit.

Rosero then said, "Geez...is that all you can think about now?", Skarlet just says, "YES!"

Rosero then says, "Just calm down already, it's not a power you can just release...you need to have a connection between your soul and your power in order to use it, and from the looks of it...", she just looks up and down at Skarlet and says, "...you're either very close or so far away that I cannot tell." Skarlet just frowned at hearing that it wasn't so simple.

Skarlet then said, "Well...why don't you show me some at least?", Rosero then shouted, "What?! No way?! I can't do that!" Skarlet backed off a bit when Rosero shouted, and said, "Woah, where did that come from?" Rosero then calmed down and said, "I'm sorry...it's just...rage is a very dangerous energy...to the point where, I'm scared of myself".

Skarlet then got on her knees and rested her head on Rosero's knees and said, "Tell me about it, what makes you so scared of it?".

Rosero then explained, "Well, I would have to tell you the 2 different forces behind godly power first. You see, there are 2 different kinds of powers, positive and negative. These 2 different powers are exact opposites to one another. For example, positive energy refers to bright power, such as light, happiness, love, and others. Were as the negative energy refers to darkness, demonic energy and…", Rosero just pauses for a bit before saying it, she then continues, "...and rage energy as well...this means that all the powers within the negative side are all related to one another, making rage a demonic power in a way. Rage is very unstable because of this, and that makes it an evil source of energy. That is what scares me, the sheer power of it. You see, rage is more than just power to a god, it is a living incarnation of that certain strength. As we speak, there is a living spirit within in, giving me the strength that I have now. But it's very dangerous, because it doesn't listen to me, it doesn't listen to anyone."

Skarlet then asked, "So is rage like a source of strength or is it more of a boost?"

Rosero then explains, "More or less both, it can be a boost for any transformation you have. For instance...wait...can you go super saiyan?", Skarlet then said, "That and more."

Rosero then explained, "Okay so...while in super saiyan, you can overlap the strength you receive by mixing rage within the power of super saiyan, making your strength far greater than normal. It is said however that rage is actually stronger used on its own rather than used within the super saiyan forms. The reason behind this is that everytime you transform, you contain rage within you own power, meaning it can't reach the surface. In my case I can go up to super saiyan 4 and by then rage is so contained that I can feel my body shake a bit from how much build up surrounds my soul."

Skarlet seemed to be very interested in what Rosero was saying, she then started to get somewhat excited and said, "Then what happens when rage is used by itself?"

Rosero then explained, "Well...rage can be different for each being, some rage can come out from sadness over loss, while others can be from an obsession. Either way, the power up of rage is almost the same. When you use rage by itself, it means you are letting the spirit fill your body with the energy. When this happens, the power of rage will then reach the surface...however, when this happens it is important that you utilize your natural ki to contain rage and make it release directly to the surface. There is a reason why rage is contained the way it is, because if it isn't...many people can die."

Skarlet's excitement then faded away a bit when Rosero said that, she then asked, "What do you mean by people can die?", Rosero then answered, "You see...since rage is a part of the negative side of powers, that means it's an evil force of nature. It was created for a demonic being, but that doesn't mean it is always in one. When rage isn't contained, it will leak out and spread throughout your body faster than you can react. The energy would then course through you veins, it will fill your heart, fill your mind...it will take control of every part of your body. When it does, you will begin to change, even the softest heart can become a monster. When it takes control...all you can see is red...and you could hear it...rage...it can speak…", Rosero then looked at her hands and said, "This is why I'm afraid of my own strength...I'm afraid of what I'll do if I lose control...it already happened before."

Skarlet then asked, "What do you mean it's happened before?"

Rosero then responded saying, "Umm...its a long story but...let's just say that, when I was 13 years old, I had a moment were I snapped and...when I did, my vision turned red, and all I could see was red. When I came back to reality, I saw people looking at me like some sort of...monster...one even shouted at me, saying 'back off you demon', and I just…", Rosero then got silent and looked away from Skarlet.

Skarlet then felt like she could relate to Rosero, being seen as a freak for having a different power.

Rosero then said, "I don't fear anything Skarlet, not anything that normal people fear. But when it comes to godly matters…my greatest fear is losing control, and never turning back...I'm afraid of hurting people who don't deserve to be hurt...I'm scared to kill those who don't deserve death...I'm just...scared..."

Skarlet can feel Rosero shiver a bit, almost like talking about this made her think about something very personal, and possibly scary.

Skarlet then said, "Wow...that's a lot for someone to hold...by the way, I never got to ask...how old are you Rosero?", Rosero then said with a sad tone, "16...I'm 16 years old."

Skarlet's eyes grew wide when she said this, she then said, "You're 16?! And your this strong?! And this smart as well?!", Rosero then said, "Umm...I guess it's from the way I was raised...honestly, I don't even know how strong I am. Mainly because I don't want to risk hurting others."

Skarlet then asked, "So...who made you that armor? It looks a lot like mine", Rosero then answered, "Ya, I noticed that, my armor was actually custom made and given to me by my mother. She asked me if I wanted some sort of outfit or armor to represent me, so I told her to make me this. My favorite colors have always been red and black, so that's why I wanted it these colors. These boots were custom made too."

Skarlet then asked, "What about those?", and pointed to Roseros gauntlets.

Rosero then said, "These are another story, my father actually gave these to me as a gift. You see, I have this strange liking towards daggers, so I always wanted one as a weapon. My father decided to get me these gauntlets custom made for me from within a place called the Godly Realm. Check it out.", Rosero then lifted up her arm and a blade came out from within the gauntlet.

The blade was purplish and had a crystal like look to it.

Skarlet looked at it and said, "Ooo...shiny, what's it made of?", Rosero then said, "I'm not really sure, my father told me its crystaline obsidian or something. Since it's a crystal I can actually put my energy into it and use it like an energy blade. I don't really use them much, only when I'm sent out to kill off an enemy."

Skarlet then said, "The only blade I have is this.", and then created an energy blade made from her own power.

Rosero looked at and said, "Huh...pretty cool, I tried doing that but I can't ever seem to get it right for some reason", Skarlet then said, "Meh...you'll get it in time."

Skarlet then asked, "By the way...what does that TP stand for?", and pointed at Rosero's chest.

Rosero then quickly said, "Umm...you know, I think I answered a lot of questions already, I'm just gonna leave it right there.", Skarlet then asked, "Does it stand for toilet paper?"

Rosero then said, "What?! No?!", Skarlet then stood up and loomed over Rosero again and said, "So what DOES it stand for huh?"

Rosero then tried to move over on the couch but Skarlet just grabbed onto her leg. Rosero was now lying down on the couch face up. Skarlet then went onto the couch and loomed over Rosero while on all fours. Rosero started to back up and tried to get away from Skarlet, but she eventually got to the edge of the couch. Skarlet just simply crawled over Rosero and leaned in, and then stared directly at Rosero.

Skarlet then said in her head, "You will tell me, whether you like it or not.", Rosero then said, "You're making me very uncomfortable. Skarlet then said, "That's the point.", and then leaned a centimeter closer.

Rosero then said desperately, "I need an adult", Skarlet just said, "I am an adult.", and smirked.

Rosero yelled, "Okay okay I'll tell you just please...stop looking at me like that...it's weird."

Skarlet then got up a little bit, but wouldn't move until Rosero answered her.

Rosero then sighed and said, "It stands for time patrol, I'm a part of it. My mother is one of the leaders so she gave me a position as a patroller.", Rosero didn't say it out loud, but she felt somewhat defeated.

Skarlet then says, "Now was that so hard?", and then smiled a bit, Rosero just simply said, "Honestly, it kind of was...Awkward torture? seriously? That is how I spill the beans?", and just gave a face of disappointment.

Skarlet then got up and said, "Alright, that's enough for today...let's rest now, it's been over a day and I have yet to rest soooooo...lets go pick out rooms."

Rosero just says, "It feels so odd to sleep here, I don't know why it just does."

They both then look at the rooms and see which rooms are good to sleep in. the first room had twin beds, but both the beds seemed to be torn apart. The next room over had bunk beds. But it completely collapsed on itself. The last room had one king sized bed, which made Rosero feel weird again.

Skarlet just asked, "What's wrong?", Rosero just responds, "All the other beds are broken, the couch is hard as fuck...this bed is the only decent thing to sleep on here...and there is only one of them...which means that…", she then looks at Skarlet and then back at the bed and just shivers a bit.

Skarlet then said, "Come on, think of it as a sleep over.", Rosero then says, "I barely even know you." Skarlet then asked, "You never shared a bed before?", Rosero then shook her head and said, "The last time I remember sleeping with another is sleeping between my dad and mom whenever I had nightmares when I was much younger. So no, I haven't shared a bed before."

Skarlet just simply said, "First time for everything right? Come on...just be glad I'm not a guy.", Rosero then thought for a sec then said, "When you put it that way, it doesn't really seem too bad."

Skarlet then said, "Well then come on already, I'm more tired than hell right now." She then did something that caught Rosero by surprise. She picked up Rosero in her arms and then dropped Rosero on the left side of the bed.

Rosero just said, "Are you kidding me?", but chuckled a bit because she thought it was kind of funny on the inside.

Skarlet then lied down on the right side and said, "Welp...time to sleep.", Rosero then turned over so her back was facing Skarlet and said, "Alright...good night.", and then tried to fall.

Skarlet lied down facing Rosero so that she could watch over Rosero while trying to fall asleep.

Some time passed, and Skarlet was close to falling asleep. Before she could, she started to hear a whistle like sound, and got curious what it was. She looked around, but couldn't point out where it was coming from. She then heard it again, but right next to her. She then looked over and realized it was Rosero. Everytime Rosero breathed out through her nose, a little whistle sound would come from her.

Skarlet then said, "Aww...that's kind of cute.", and then lied down again.

She then closed her eyes, and fell asleep...


	4. Chapter 4: Beacon destruction

Part 4:

The next day, Skarlet then woke up the next day. She was kind of shaken since the day felt kind of fake, almost like it happened to quick. She then looked over and as soon as she saw Rosero she then said, "Okay, nope...not a dream...also this feels very familiar."

Skarlet had a small flashback to when she slept with Akara (her student), except this time it's with a girl who is basically her but younger.

Skarlet then noticed by a small clock on the wall, the time said it was around 7:30, but it didn't feel like it was since the clock seemed to be ticking a lot slower than normal. She then looked over at Rosero and thought, "Welp, time to wake up...now how should I wake her up?", and she started to have some thoughts in her head.

She just had a devilish smirk as she started to have some ideas in her head. But she then just stopped herself and thought, "No...too soon...don't really know her much...so I'll just start off simple.", and she then moved over and got close to Rosero. She then looms over Rosero a little bit and then starts to breathe heavily down her neck a bit.

She sees Rosero start to make an irritated face, and just guessed that it was working. She continued and after about 3 minutes Rosero finally opened one of her eyes,and when she did she felt a presence looking right at her.

Rosero then says, "What the fuck?", and then opens her other eye. She then looks up and sees Skarlet looking at her.

Skarlet then says, "Hey...you're awake now.", Rosero just gets wide eyed and says, "Were you...watching me sleep or something?"

Skarlet then said, "What...nooooooo...I just woke up before you and decided to wake you up in a weird way.", Rosero then said, "But why?", Skarlet simply said, "Because why not?"

Rosero then said, "I'm not sure whether to feel very concerned or very confused.", Skarlet then said, "Just feel both."

At that moment however, Skarlet then felt a presence nearby. She instantly looked out the window and saw a demon nearby.

She then looked at Rosero with a serious face saying, "Get down, there's a demon right outside.", Rosero then said, "If there's only one then we can just kill him and hide the body though."

Skarlet's eyes then grew wide from Rosero saying that, mainly because she felt kind of proud of those words. She then said, "Okay...but only if there is one, if there are more, then we might have to be more careful."

They both then got up from the bed and peeked out from the window. To there luck, only 2 demons seem to be visible.

Rosero and Skarlet then snuck off and went around the house. They then quickly went into the bushes behind the demons. One of the demons heard Rosero rustling around and turned around while saying, "I think I heard something."

The demon then walked up to Rosero's bush, and when he did he was met with 2 blades directly drilled into his eyes. The demon was about to scream from the pain he was in, but the blades had cut deep enough to where they hit his brain, so he died on the spot. The other demon saw this and was about to attack Rosero, but was instantly knocked out by Skarlet from behind.

Skarlet then shot a ki blast point blank on the demon's head to kill him off while being silent.

Skarlet then looked over and saw Rosero was struggling to get her blade out of the demons head since it was in very deep.

Skarlet then asked, "Need help?", but as she did Rosero had finally gotten the blade out. When she did, the end of the blade ended up having a piece of the demons brain stuck to it.

Rosero then looked at her blade and said, "Huh...look at that...I guess you could say I removed a few brain cells from him.", and then just smirked a bit.

Skarlet then said, "Wow...you have a side like this? Damn...I like it.", and then walked over to Rosero. She then grabbed the brain chunk off from the blade and threw it away.

Rosero then said, "Thanks.", and then put her blade away.

Skarlet then asked, "So...that was very different, from the way you were acting before, I thought you would kind of freak from having that on your blade.", Rosero then said, "Well that's my father's side for ya, just because I don't kill a lot doesn't mean I don't have intent within me. I kill if I have too, I only fear it when I kill without having a purpose behind it."

Skarlet just thought to herself, "I feel more proud than ever right now and I don't know why.", and she then said to Rosero, "Well, I like this side of you, it's very...interesting."

Rosero then says, "I'm just in that kind of mood right now.", and then she let her blade out a bit.

Rosero then looked at the blood on her blade and said, "It's odd, I sometimes feel like I should use this more often, yet I don't...having this power makes me kind of feel like an assassin somewhat...but I don't think about myself as one.", Rosero then shook her head and said, "I'm getting off topic, we should hide these bodies now...or melt them to ashes,either one works."

Skarlet then said, "Obviously we blow them the hell up...but now that you say that I think burning them would be better.", Rosero then asked, "Any ideas?"

Skarlet then said, "Just one, put the bodies over here.", Rosero then put the bodies in a space that didn't have many trees, Skarlet then started to breath in deeply.

Rosero then just went behind Skarlet to avoid anything in front. Skarlet then exhaled through her mouth as red flames erupted out of her mouth and melted away the bodies. When she was finished, the bodies were now just ashes.

Rosero then looked over and said, "Huh...very toasty...and is that meat I smell?", Skarlet then says, "Maybe some bbq, or deep dish."

Rosero then walked over and said, "Umm...Skarlet...I think you went further than expected.", Skarlet then walked up to her said, "What do you me...oh.", and saw that she had completely cooked a deer that was passing by.

Rosero just said, "Welp...at least we won't be hungry.", and then laughed nervously.

Skarlet then laughed a little too, but stopped when her stomach began to growl.

They both just looked at the deer, and then at each other, and then they both smirked.

Some time later, the deer was now back at the town and was placed on a table.

Rosero then asked, "So you got some ability to cut up this deer or am I gonna do this myself?", she then makes one of her blades stick out.

Skarlet then said, "Well if I use my ability I'll end up cutting the table as well...and possibly the rest of the house so you do it.", and then backed up a bit.

Rosero then said, "Alright, stay back.", and then Rosero starts to surround her body in red aura. The aura then seemed to get sucked into the blade, making it change from dark purple to a bright red. Rosero then points straight in front of her and then closes her eyes.

Skarlet tilted her head to the side as Rosero started to say a weird chant. Rosero then moved her other arm around in a weird but in a specific pattern. Skarlet then said, "What are you doing?", but as she says this Rosero then starts to slice in the pattern that her hand had moved in. Rosero then stopped and put her blade away. She then opened her eyes and put one arm behind her and held the other one in front.

Skarlet then noticed the deer was still the same as before, she then said, "Umm...did you even do anything? The deer is still in one piece.", Rosero then said, "Wait for it..." while holding her finger up.

Skarlet then watched as the deer's skin began to peel off and feel on the sides of the table. Then the meat started to fall apart, which revealed a bunch of slices of meat to appear. Each slice looked like a perfect steak except a little bit of a different shade of color. Rosero then grabbed the skin and threw it on the ground so that the meat would be by itself.

Skarlet just looked with a surprised face and said, "Teach me your ways.", Rosero then said, "Later...maybe...right now we need to separate the bad parts. I already cut it up so all we need to do is move them aside. If you see any parts that look hard or a bit mis-shapen then just throw it away."

Skarlet then said, "Umm...I'm not really sure if I could do that...I just sort of see meat as meat.", and then scratched her head. Rosero just said, "Then just look for the bones and remove those."

Skarlet then frowned and said to herself, "The best part? Why?", and then went to looking. Skarlet had found a ton of bones and decided to put them aside while leaving some meat on them.

Rosero then threw away what looked like a pile of weird flesh aside. They were then left with the perfectly cut steak like meat slices.

Rosero then said, "I feel like these will only last about 6 minutes and fill us for 2...then again that's just me.", and then shrugged her shoulders.

Skarlet then said, "Well only one way to find out.", and then started to drool a little. Both Rosero and Skarlet then started to chow down on the deer meat. After some time of eating they both then finished eating and then sat down on the couch again.

Rosero then said, "Man...I'm surprised...there was way more meat than I thought there would be...I'm stuffed.", Skarlet then leaned over and put her hand on Roseros belly and said, "Yes you are.", and then rubbed her belly a bit.

Rosero just said, "Ugh...please stop...I'm literally too relaxed right now to even try and swat your arm away." Skarlet then moved up a bit and then started to tickle Rosero. Rosero started to laugh and said, "Aaagh! Skarlet sto-o-op! You're gonna ma-ke me p-uu-uke! Haha!", and then curled up a bit.

Skarlet then stopped and laughed a bit at Rosero. Rosero just chuckles a bit more and then says, "You suck.", Skarlet then said, "I know...I'm great aren't I?", and then smiled.

Rosero then said, "You're just...I don't even know what.", and then just sat back again.

Skarlet then put up her hands and wiggled her fingers while smirking. Rosero just looked at her and said, "Oh god...don't even think about it.", and she then held her stomach.

Skarlet then said, "Relax I'm just messing with you...or am I?", and then smirked again.

Rosero then said, "Your starting to scare me.", Skarlet then responded, "Ya, a lot of people say that.", and then sat down next to Rosero.

Skarlet then asked, "By the way...I have a few more questions...since you told me your a part of the time patrol, is it possible that you could tell me what happened when you were 13?", Rosero then got a straight face and said, "Well...I guess I can.", and she then sat up a bit.

Rosero then faced Skarlet then explained, "Since you already know that I'm a time patroller, then I can just tell you what ended up happening. When I was 13, I lost control, and I hate that I did. That day, I was sent on a mission to fix a certain part of history, a part of time when Frieza attacked this planet.", Skarlet then lit up and said, ''Did you say Frieza?! I hate that guy!"

Rosero then said, "Oh...so he is here huh? I'm guessing he is dead?", Skarlet then said, "Yup...and I'm his killer." Rosero then said, "Huh...alright...anyway, I had to fix a part in time were Frieza attacked earth. For some reason however, 2 others had come with him. He was with 2 other Arcosians who go by the name of Cooler and King Cold. I was sent to kill off the other 2 Arcosians with Frieza and then injure Frieza enough to be defeated. I wasn't alone though, I was sent in with 2 other patrollers. I never got their names, but what I did know was that they were weak. I called them rookies, even though they weren't. When we got there, I had told them to either sit back and let me deal with it or just try to be useful in some other way. One of the patrollers had decided to fight, however, they were no were near my strength. I was so busy fighting King Cold I didn't even notice that the other patroller was getting the life beaten out of him. After I killed King Cold, I then looked over and saw cooler holding the boy by the neck. Cooler had beaten him up completely, and when I saw that…I had charged in and punched away both Cooler and Frieza. I then looked at the boy and…", Rosero then got silent, and a small tear went down her eye.

Skarlet then noticed and realized this might be personal, and said, "Look Rosero you don't need to explain anymore if you don't want to.", Rosero then said, "No...you wanted to know so I'm going to tell you...when I saw him...I thought he was...dead...he looked so lifeless, he turned out to be alive but...I didn't know that, I thought I had just caused this kid's death.", Rosero then looked at her hand and said, "And I felt bad...I ended up getting angry at myself.", Rosero's voice then got shaky as she said, ''I had said to him that he was too weak...I had made him look like he was below me...and that ended up causing his possible death...all I could think of was the mistake I made, I just keep on thinking 'I could have prevented that' and 'why would I send him into danger'...I got mad at myself, and when I did...I snapped...my vision went red and...I couldn't see anything...when my vision came back...I was back within the patrol and...I was being looked at...looked at like some sort of demon...I heard my mother's voice and...the face she had...", Rosero then started to tear up and said, "Then I heard people say, 'get this monster out of here...look at the damage you caused...why are you even here'...and I just...", Rosero then started to ball out even more. The matter was far more personal than Skarlet had thought.

Skarlet then just moved over and gave Rosero a somewhat tight hug and said, "I know your pain...trust me, I know." Rosero then hugged her back, and cried some more.

Skarlet then said in her head, "You're still young...I can tell...over time you will learn to cope better but for now...crying is best.", Skarlet then told Rosero, "Don't listen to what they tell you...you are only a monster if you think you are...not unless your me then in that case you can't really say much.", and then scratched her head.

Rosero then just laughed and said, "I feel like that's accurate...thanks for listening by the way...not gonna lie, I've never actually told anyone this...not even my parents.", Skarlet then went wide eyed, she now understood why this was so personal, Rosero never told how she felt, not until now.

Skarlet then said, "No problem...I'm kind of a therapist when I want to be.", Skarlet then said in her head, "She is just a kid...yet she holds this much guilt in her? You really are strong Rosero...I won't let anything happen to you...you will live out your life...I promise…", she then hugs a bit tighter.

At that moment however, they then start to hear rustling that breaks the silence.

Skarlet then looks over and sees 4 pairs of eyes staring right at her. Her eyes grow wide as 4 demons then point ki blasts right at the house and fire with all they have.

Rosero then notices and then pulls Skarlet down in front of the couch. Skarlet then said, "Oh come on this was such a beautiful moment!", and then got up. Rosero then got up as well, and when she did she still had tears in her eyes, however she had an angry like expression along with her tears. Rosero then charged straight at the demons while shooting ki blast right at them.

Rosero then disappeared and then reappeared behind one of the demons. She then jumped in the air and shouted, "Vanish Slam!", and then slammed the demon into the ground. When she did, a mini explosion went off, and the demon was seen dead on the ground.

Skarlet just watched as Rosero was dealing with the demons, and then she let her guard down a bit and said, "I'll let her deal with it."

Rosero then cuffed her hands together and started to charge up her energy. When she did a ball of red energy formed between her hands. She then shouted, "Rosaline Beam!", and then fired off a red beam of energy. The demons then shouted as the beam engulfed all 3 of them.

Rosero then looked over and saw 2 more demons coming. She then took a stance that Skarlet had never seen before. When the demons got close, Rosero then powered up her energy and then charged at the demons. She then landed a solid kick onto the demons stomach, and as she did the then neck chopped the other demon. She then punched the demon on the ground up into the sky, and while the demon was flying Rosero then punched the other demon using all her strength. When she finished, the demon then spat out blood, which landed on Roseros chest, and then died on the spot. Rosero then looked up to the sky and then vanished from sight.

Skarlet was somewhat surprised, she didn't see Rosero move, but found her in the sky a few seconds later. Rosero then slammed her elbow into the demons back, which sent him into the ground. Rosero then flew back down and said, "It disappoints me that the red ones are the most obese ones here.", and then walked off.

Skarlet then said, "Wow...that was...pretty fucking crazy...do you have a name for those moves of yours?", Skarlet wasn't actually expecting an answer, but Rosero answered her saying, "I do have a name for these moves actually...I call it the 'Rosaline Combo'...its a specific set of attacks all put together to take out up to 2 opponents...I learned it from someone who taught me and I just sort of made it my own.", Skarlet then said, "Can you show me?", Rosero then just said, "You just want me to show you every little thing I do don't you?", Skarlet then just said, "Nooooooo…maybe...", and then just looked away.

They then heard footsteps in the distance and then decided, "We need to get the fuck outta here.", and then ran off. While they were running, Rosero had noticed something.

She then said, "Hey Skarlet...do you see that?", Skarlet then asked, "See what?"

Rosero then pointed and said, "There...it looks like some sort of beacon, and it's going straight up to the force field around us." Skarlet then looked up and saw a beacon of liquid like energy shoot into the sky.

They both looked at each other and then ran straight for the beacon. When they got there, they saw what looked like a base. There were demons all around the place, most of them held weapons while others seemed to be working.

Rosero then said to Skarlet, "So...do you think that beacon had some significance to this field here?", Skarlet then said, "Only one way to find out.", and then aims a ki blast.

Rosero then grabbed Skarlet's arm and said, "Are you crazy?! You'll blow our cover!", Skarlet then frowned and said, "I liked you better when you were in a killing mood."

Rosero then said, "Look right there, you see that panel? That might be controlling that beacon...but let's find out first."

Rosero then started to sneak off, and made it behind some demons. Rosero signaled Skarlet to stay put and not to move. Rosero then hid herself behind a box and listened.

Rosero then overheard the demons say, "You got the purple energy from the boss? We can't sustain this force field without it.", "Ya I got it, the boss seemed very irritated though since he is the only one who can sustain this force field.", "Hand it here, I'll add more to the supply."

The demon then grabbed onto what looked like a container filled with purple liquid. The demon then put the container into a slot, and the liquid was sucked up into the machine. Rosero watched as the beacon seemed to get bigger from that liquid, and realized that these beacons were the reason they were stuck there.

Rosero then was about to sneak away, but then a demons shouted, "HEY! SHE'S HERE!", and Rosero then jumped out and kicked away one demon. Rosero was about to take out another demon, but she then felt her arm get grabbed and she was then slammed into the ground.

The demon then picked Rosero up by her arms, and then laughed. All the other demons gathered around and looked right at Rosero.

One blue demon then said, "We got you now, wait till the boss hears about this.", Rosero then said, "No...I don't think you will be telling him anything.", the demons then laughed and said, "What are you gonna do about it? We have you surrounded", Rosero then smirked and said, "Thats what you think...SKARLET NOW!"

Skarlet then jumped out from behind her hiding spot. She had a massive red ball of energy in her hand as she yelled out, "SKARLET BUSTER!" and fired it off at the demons.

All the demons got wide eyed and tried to run, but the blast already engulfed every single one. When the blast cleared, all the demons were either destroyed or were on the ground and lifeless. Skarlet then looked around and then started to panic a bit, she couldn't find Rosero.

She then shouted, "Oh god...OH GOD!", but she then heard, "CALM DOWN! I'M UP HERE!"

She then looked up and saw Rosero in the sky, hovering a bit.

Rosero then said while flying down, "You honestly thought I was gonna just sit there and get hit by that? No way.", and then smirked at Skarlet.

Skarlet then felt relieved and said, "I feel like this is karma in a way.", and then followed Rosero over to the beacon.

Rosero then looked at the panel and said, "Hmm...I have no idea what the hell to do.", she then looked at Skarlet and said, "You wanna do it?"

Skarlet then said, "Umm, duh!", and then walked up to the panel and smashed it.

When she did, the beacon then started to die down, and the liquid like beam then started to slowly fall apart.

Rosero then said, "My only guess is that these beacons hold up the force field.", Skarlet then said, "So if we break them all then we can go?"

Rosero then said, "Welp...now we know what must be done, let's kill some more demons.", Skarlet then said, "It's a date then.", Rosero then just facepalmed and said, "Why did you have to make it weird?", Skarlet then said, "Because why not?"

Rosero then started to walk away, and Skarlet followed behind her. They now knew what their objective was, so they both walked off into the woods to try and find the rest of the beacons.

Skarlet looked over at Rosero and saw she was holding a blueprint of some kind, and was reading it while they walked.

Skarlet then asked, "What's that?", Rosero then answered, "It's a map of some kind, it has what looks like locations but at the same time it looks like a construction sheet on how to make one of those beacons." Skarlet then asked, "So is it a map or a construction sheet?", Rosero then said, "Even I don't know that...I think it's actually both somehow."

Rosero then asked Skarlet, "Hey, can you go up into the sky or climb that tree and tell me if you see this beacon right here?", she then pointed at the map.

Skarlet then said, "Okie dokie then.", and then goes over to a tree and climbs it. She then sits down on a branch and looks around.

Rosero then ask, "See anything?", Skarlet just says, "No...I don't really see anything." After a few more seconds of looking around, Skarlet then spots a faint but visible stream of liquid rise into the sky.

Skarlet then says, "I think I see it, it's off in this direction.", she then climbs down the tree and points in the direction.

Rosero then said, "Alright, let's go then.", and they both then walk off. They then walk for about 3 minutes before Skarlet said, "Umm...I think it's this way.", and then walk for about 2 more minutes. Skarlet then said, "Or was it that way? Nah this way.", and then they walk for a bit more time.

Rosero then looks up and sees the beacon that was already broken from before. Rosero then said, "Are you kidding me?! We made a full circle?! What the fuck Skarlet?!", Skarlet then said, "Did I forget to mention that I'm very impatient when it comes to directions?", and then scratched her head nervously. Rosero just face palmed and climbed up the tree and looked herself. She saw the beacon and then created a mental image of the path. While Rosero was looking Skarlet then noticed that Rosero's leg was dangling the same way her leg was when she got caught before hand. She then walked up to Rosero and grabbed her leg, Skarlet then looked to see if Rosero would have noticed but she was too busy looking. Skarlet then put on a smirked and pulled Rosero down. When she did Rosero then freaked out and ended up punching Skarlet in the face.

Skarlet ended up falling over and said, "Ow...that hurt way more than expected.", Rosero then looked at her and said, "Why would you do that?! You scared the hell outta me!", Skarlet then said, "I honestly wasn't expecting you to react like that...ow seriously that actually really fucking hurt...god my tooth is aching now.", and then held her cheek.

Rosero just sighed and said, "I would say sorry, but you kind of had it coming.", Skarlet just said, "True...true",and then got up.

Rosero then said, "Anyway, I have a good idea of how to get there, so let's get going already.", and they both then walked off. In a matter of 5 minutes, they start to hear talking. When they did they then hid within the bushes around the area. They then peaked out from behind the bush and saw a run down building. The building seemed to have 4 demons guarding the front of the building. The building looked like it was reinforced with steel plates, the rest of the building was just bricks. They then looked up and saw the beacon was at the top of the building.

Skarlet then said, "So...what do we do here huh?", Rosero then said, "Hmm...I don't see any openings...there doesn't seem to be any place to sneak attack since all the demons are at the front of the place...well that just means.", Rosero then stood up and started to power up.

Skarlet was thrown back a bit as Rosero started to shout, "HYAAAAAAA!", and her hair started to turn gold. Once it did red aura then began to surround her gold energy and it started to mix together. When Rosero finished she had gold hair, a red orangish aura with red electricity coming off. Rosero then looked over at Skarlet and smirked, Skarlet noticed that her eyes were still red but glowed a bit.

Rosero then looked back at the demons and charged directly at them. The demons had noticed her right away and went for the attacks, however Rosero was much faster. She then punched a blue demon right in the head so hard it fell off. 2 red demons then tried to jump onto her but Rosero simply jumped out of the way and they both fell flat on the ground. Rosero then started to fly around the sky and did 3 loops in the air before crashing down on one of the demons while shouting "Whirlwind Kick". The demon then popped like a balloon, making blood spill out. Rosero then looked over the other demon and fired off a "Rosaline Burst."

2 blue demons then jumped out after the red demon was killed off they started to run around Rosero. Rosero then started to run herself, and Skarlet then started to laugh as the 2 demons were being chased around by Rosero.

Rosero then shouted, "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!", the demons then shouted, "NO!" and kept on running. Rosero then fired off a blast in front of the demons and made them both trip. She then quickly released her blades and stabbed each one directly in the head. They both died on the spot, and Rosero then walked up to the building.

Rosero then kicked down the door and looked over at Skarlet. She then asked, "You coming in or am i doing this by myself?", Skarlet then smirked and said, "You can't have all the fun, I'm coming.", and then went in with Rosero.

Skarlet then realized that Rosero was transformed still while she wasn't, and Rosero literally yelled out to the top of her lungs while she transformed.

Skarlet then thought, "Well if she can do it then that allows me to do so as well.", and she then told Rosero, "Wait a bit, I want to do something first."

Rosero then said, "If you're gonna transform do it with the doors closed, I don't want anymore demons hearing us.", and she then sat down on a stone slab and waited.

Skarlet noticed that Rosero was a bit stern, almost sarcastic with her words. Rosero didn't seem to be taking anything seriously in her eyes, but at the same time she could tell it was still Rosero.

Skarlet then took a stance and began to power up. She started to yell extremely loudly, "HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Then her red aura erupted around her as her aura almost hit the ceiling. Then the floor beneath her began to crack, and then the whole building started to shake. Then her aura changed to the same color as Rosero's, and then her hair suddenly turned gold, and her eyes started glowing red. Then Skarlet's power up session was finished.

Rosero then looked at the floor and said, "Hmm...good thing there isn't any basement...alright, let's go, there are more demons ahead of us so let's just take them out before we destroy that beacon.", they both then started to walk off. They got to a hallway that led to the staircase, and in front of the stairs were 7 demons. Rosero then let out her energy and so did Skarlet. They then charged at the demons and began there rain. Rosero had kicked one of the demons onto the wall so hard it had cracked despite it being made out of metal. Skarlet then uppercut a demon, sending it through the roof and it was halfway stuck in the floor. Rosero then let out her blade and cut the throat of one other demon, and then slammed another into the floor using a ki blast. Skarlet then kicked a demon in the gut and then made the demon punch itself while saying "Why you hitting yourself? Stop hitting yourself.", and then stomped his neck.

The last demon then tried to run, but Rosero just appeared in front of him. Skarlet then appeared behind him,and they both punched the demon in the head, making the head explode.

Skarlet and Rosero had clashed fists when this happened, and Rosero then said, "That is probably the best fist bump I have ever seen.", Skarlet then just said, "And I'm glad to be a part of that." They then looked over at the staircase and ran up the stairs.

When they got to the second floor, they saw the demons head sticking out from the floor. He was still alive, but very dizzy. Skarlet just simply walked up to him and smashed her foot into his face, making him fall back down to the first floor. They then looked around and didn't see any other demons, so they moved on to the third floor. The third floor seemed to be empty as well, which was strange.

Rosero then said, "Why would they have a beacon here and not have demons on each floor to defend it?", Skarlet then said, "I have a feeling that this is too easy."

They then moved on to the last floor, which was right on the roof. They got there and saw the beacon out in the open.

Rosero then pointed a ki blast and said, "Welp...here goes number 2." However, before she could fire off the blast, Rosero ends up getting hit by something and is sent 2 feet away from where she was standing. She ended up falling onto her side, and was now sitting up a bit.

Skarlet saw this and ran over to Rosero and asked, "What happened?", Rosero then said, "Something hit me...and it hit me pretty hard too.", she then got up and they both looked around.

Skarlet then felt something hit her in the ribs, and she then winced and held her ribs. Rosero then felt a punch in her gut, and then fell over because of it.

Rosero then said, "What is going on?! Who is doing this?!", Skarlet then said, "I don't know, but whoever is doing this is really pissing me off!", Rosero then said, "Same here...COME ON OUT AND FACE ME!" Rosero then powered up a bit, and then let off some energy around them.

Rosero then said, "Skarlet, let off your energy into the area, whatever is attacking us may be invisible.", Skarlet then asked, "How will that help?!", Rosero then said, "Just do it!"

Skarlet then lets off her energy the same way Rosero does, and a layer of red mist then filled the rooftop. They then looked at the mist, and noticed that a certain spot wasn't filled with mist. They then saw a trail start to form within the mist, almost like something was running through it.

Rosero saw the trail lead to her, so she then threw her fist in a certain direction and actually came into contact with something.

Skarlet then said, "You hit something?", Rosero said, "Ya...it is invisible.", and then took a stance.

Skarlet then noticed a trail leading to her, so she then kick a quick sweep kick and then dropped her foot onto whatever was there. She then felt something squirming around, and heard a hissing sound. Rosero then shot a ki blast at the ground and it ended up hitting something.

They then saw what looked like a patch of skin appear and then disappear.

Skarlet then felt something grab her leg and she was tripped. The trail then led off and went towards the beacon. Skarlet then thought of something, she fired off a blast directly at the beacon, and when she did the creature ended up taking it, and when it did its entire body was revealed. It was some sort of lizard like creature that stood on 2 feet like a bear.

Skarlet then said, "It looks so...so...amazing! Imma name it Rufus!", Rosero just responded saying, "Okay...what the actual fuck?", and then just looked over at the creature. The creature then went invisible again,and was moving around once again.

The creature then ran towards Skarlet and she shouted "Bad Rufus!" and then smacked the creature away. The creature then gained its invisibility back and was now only noticed by the smoke trail. Then the creature then did something they didn't expect. The creature ran forward, and it seemed to have disappeared from the trail.

Both the girls were confused, they didn't see any trails. Then, while they were looking around, Rosero was then knocked to the ground, and Skarlet witnessed as Rosero was seemingly tackled off the roof all the way onto the ground. Skarlet then looked down and saw Rosero on the ground. A layer of dirt now filled the air, and the creature could be seen from all the dust on it.

Skarlet took advantage and fired off a blast right at the lizard like being. The lizard then turned around and caught the blast, and it didn't seem to struggle at all.

Skarlet then shouted, "What the hell?!", and then fired off more energy than before.

While the lizard was busy holding back the blast, Rosero then got up and let off both her blades. She then shouted, "DIE! HYAAAA!" as she slashed at the lizards back. The lizard then began to roar in pain as Rosero slashed at it. The lizard then swatted Rosero away with its tail, which they had no idea it had. The lizard then managed to slip away from the blast Skarlet fired at it. Skarlet then landed near Rosero, who was on the ground looking right at the lizard.

The lizard was no longer invisible, which revealed how it looked. It had black scaly skin with green eyes and pink pupils. It also had a tail about 4 feet long,and its feet and body resembled that of a bear.

Skarlet then said, "This thing is pretty tough for some weird creature.", Rosero then said, "No kidding...we can still beat it though". Rosero then got up and said, "So...got any ideas?", Skarlet then said, "Ya...hit it really, really hard."

Rosero then said, "Whatever.", and they both charged at the lizard. The lizard charged at them and they began to fight. Rosero had landed 2 kicks before being punched away and Skarlet was able to land a solid punch before she got swatted by its tail. Rosero then charged at it and slammed a ki blast into its face, which made it fall back a bit. Skarlet then punched it in the back since it was the most injured spot from Rosero slashing at it. The creature then roared again, then turned around and smacked Skarlet away. Rosero then punched the lizard right in the stomach, which made it out of breath. The lizard then stumbled back and was now struggling to stand. Skarlet then started to charge a blast in her left hand and Rosero charged one in her right. They then went back to back on each other and pointed their blasts at the creature.

The creature then let out a roar and charged right at them.

Rosero then shouted "ROSALINE BURST!" and Skarlet shouted "SKARLET BUSTER!" and then a massive red swirling blast went straight for the lizard.

The Lizard then caught the blast, but it was struggling this time. The blast then started to drag it into a tree, and it was then cornered.

Rosero then shouted, "DIE!", and Skarlet shouted, "RUFUS!", and they put more power into their blast. The lizard then let out another roar before it was turned to dust.

Rosero and Skarlet were now panting. They both powered down, and started to walk off. They walked up the stairs again and Rosero then destroyed the beacon.

Rosero then said, "That thing was pretty tough...by the way did you have to name it?", and she then put her hands on her hips.

Skarlet then said, "Yes...i did, it looked like a Rufus so I called it Rufus.", Rosero then said, "You have a weird perspective on things.", Skarlet then said, "Thank you."

They both then walked off to find a place to rest.

Meanwhile….

"Sir...we have bad news…"

"What it is hunter?"

"It seems that 2 of our beacons have shut down...and that lizard demon we had was killed off…"

"WHAT!? How could that be?!"

"Well...it's the demigod sir...she's crazy...she somehow was able to take out our bases and.."

"Silence! I don't want to hear anymore about this demigod...I just want her dead! We still have 8 more beacons...so we don't have to worry"

"But sir…"

"NO BUTTS! Those are for pooping...now go!...I will find you demigod...and when I do...I will make you pay for killing so many of my men….I will kill you slowly...and painfully...just you wait and see…"


	5. Chapter 5: Searching Further

Part 5:

Both the girls continued to walk through the woods in search for a resting spot. They were injured to a certain degree so walking around was a bit diffecult. While walking though, Skarlet then saw a bush that was filled with berries.

She then said to Rosero, "Hey look, berries!", and then went over to the bush. Rosero then looked over and saw the bush.

Rosero then looked at the berry and her eyes grew wide. She then shouted, "Wait! Skarlet don't eat this! These are….", but when she looked over at Skarlet she had already eaten some berries.

Rosero then said, "Oh...no.", Skarlet then asked, "What's wrong?", Rosero then responded saying, "Umm...those are poison berries...they don't kill but they do make you...hallucinate...Skarlet are you alright?" Skarlet was looking at Rosero with a dreamy face and said, "Oh...ya I'm f-fiiiine...giant strawberry.", and was drooling a bit.

Rosero then said, "Oh crap.", and then got on guard. Skarlet then jumped at Rosero and was trying to bite her. Rosero had moved around and was avoiding Skarlet as much as possible.

Skarlet had then cornered Rosero and tried to bite her again, but ended up biting the gauntlet on Rosero's arm. Rosero then moved around and said, "Sorry Skarlet!", and then neck chopped her as hard as she could.

Skarlet went unconscious and Rosero just sighed and said, "Ugh...why did this have to happen now of all times?", and then face palmed. She then sat Skarlet up on a tree and waited for her to wake up.

About 3 minutes later Skarlet wakes up holding her head. She then said, "Ugh...what happened?", Rosero then said, "You ate poison berries and started to hallucinate...you even tried to eat me."

Skarlet then said, "I don't remember any of...oh berries.", and then went over to the berries again.

Rosero then went in front of Skarlet then said, "NO! No more berries! You ate them and thought I was a strawberry, so no eating these berries!", and then crossed her arms.

Skarlet then said, "Okay fine...but they look so tasty.", and then walked off while looking at the berries.

After about 2 minutes they then ran into a broken down house, and they went inside of it. They then sat down and took a look at their injuries.

They both didn't have anything broken, just bruises and some cuts.

Rosero then said, "Man...having this damage on me kind of makes me think of my mother a bit...she is always healing me after I take a lot of damage in battles.", Skarlet then asked, "Wait...your mother can heal people?"

Rosero then says, "Ya its a bit of a hassle to explain so I'll just say that my mother had an ability that allows her to heal people...she is basically a walking senzu bean...it's the reason my body had no cuts or any small scars despite all the fights I've done."

Roseo then looked down at the ground and said, "Now that I think about it…my parents might get worried about me after some time.", Skarlet then thought for a bit and said, "Oh ya...I wonder how the others are doing? They probably noticed that I'm gone.", and then looked up while holding her chin.

(meanwhile)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T FOUND HER YET!?", shouted Aikan when Goku, Vegeta and Gohan came back from searching.

Vegeta then said, "It's exactly as we said...we can't sense her energy nor can we find any locations!", Goku then said, "Ya...I even talked to Kami and King Kai and they didn't know anything either."

Aikan then shouted, "Then keep looking dammit! She couldn't have just disappeared!", Gohan then asked, "Are you worried because its your sister?", Aikan then shouted, "YES!"

Goku then said, "You should really relax...even if she is in trouble she could handle herself right?", Aikan then said, "It's not just that, have you seen the look on Akara's face? She is pretty worried as well.", Goku then said, "Oh ya..I was gonna ask her for a fight but saw her face and just walked off."

Vegeta then said, "You are a fucking dumbass Kakarot you know that?", Goku then said, "And you're a grumpy pants."

Aikan then said, "Alright, that's enough, come on, let's get to looking again...by the way...where the hell is Arizona?", Vegeta then said, "She took my ship and went into space to train...who knows when she will get back."

They all then went outside and flew off.

(back to the story)

"Yaaa they might be trying to find me by now...whatever.", Skarlet said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Rosero then said, "In my case, it wouldn't just be my parents, some of the patrol would be trying to find me as well, and maybe some friends as well… and then there's my boyfriend.", and she then let out a sigh.

Skarlet's ears then perked up when she heard that last part, and then she smirked.

She then loomed over Rosero and then said with an eyebrow raised, "Boyfriend huh?"

Rosero now had a scared face realizing her mistake of saying that.

Skarlet then said, "So you have a boyfriend huh? What's he like? What does he find interesting about you? How does he act?", Rosero then said with a concerned look, "Umm...why are you asking me this?", and then backed up a bit.

Skarlet then said, "Oh no reason...no reason at all.", and she then chuckled.

Rosero then said, "And what happens if I don't want to say anything about him?", Skarlet then said, "You already know what happens.", and then started to loom over Rosero more.

Rosero then said, "Oh god please...not again!", and then she covers her face.

Skarlet then made her shadow go over Rosero, so even if Rosero was closing her eyes she still felt a presence.

Rosero then gave up and said, "Fine...what do you want to know about him?", Skarlet then asked, "What's his name? Age? What does he like about you?", she continued to loom over Rosero so she would talk.

Rosero then said, "His name is Isreal...he is about my age except a few months older...and umm...I don't think I should say that last part.", Skarlet then said, "Say it or more awkward time."

Rosero then said, "Okay fine...he likes my red hair and eyes and also my...umm...butt.", and then Rosero then blushed a bit.

Skarlet then raised an eyebrow and said, "Wait...did you just say your butt?", Rosero then nodded and said, "You asked...so I answered...he is a butt guy."

Skarlet then asked, "So does he like...just stare without saying a word or…", Rosero then said, "What? No way...he finds that very disrespectful...it's a bit weird but just think of it like this...he doesn't look at a girl's butt unless they let him...and well...I do.", and she then blushed again.

Skarlet then said, "Aww you look cute when you blush.", Rosero just said, "S-SHUT UP!", and then covered her face.

Skarlet then laughed a bit, and said, "Relax...I'm just messing with you...besides I got one too so you don't gotta worry...I know about this kind of stuff."

Rosero just sighs and says, "That doesn't make the matter any less weird."

Skarlet then said, "Well at least we were able to ignore the damage we took while chatting like this...I don't even feel any pain no more.", Rosero then said, "How could I feel pain when you are up in my face like that...all I could feel is your presence", and she then shivered a bit.

Skarlet just smirked since she liked how she could mess with Rosero like this. She then stopped smirking however when she felt a presence nearby.

Rosero noticed and said, "You sense demons nearby?", Skarlet then said, "I think so...but I can't really tell." Rosero then peeked her head out, and as soon as she did she immediately put her head back in. She then silently pointed outside and held up 3 fingers, telling Skarlet "There are 3 demons outside right now."

Skarlet then looked out as well, and they both saw 3 blue demons walking around.

Rosero then said, "I think I have an idea.", and she then ran to some bushes. She then came back with some rocks, and then threw one rock near the demons.

Skarlet then asked, "What are you doing?!", Rosero then said, "I'm trying to disorientate them...make them think we are somewhere else.", and she then threw another rock.

The rock made the demons look the other way, and when they did Rosero then threw the other 2 rocks at the demon's heads as hard as she could. 2 of the demons went down, and the third demon then noticed Rosero. Rosero then ran out and tackled the demon to the ground and stabbed him with her blades.

Skarlet then went up to the other 2 demons and just crushed their heads.

Rosero then said, "Well...I think we are in a good enough condition to move on to the next beacon...how about you?", Skarlet then said, "Ya I agree, let's go."

They both then quickly found another beacon by looking from a tree, and then got there in a matter of 10 minutes.

The beacon was very lightly guarded, only about 5 demons could be spotted.

Rosero then said, "I feel like this is either a trap or they just don't care about this beacon."

Skarlet then said, "Mind if I take this one?", Rosero then said, "Sure...just call if you need me."

Rosero then lied down by a tree, and watched as Skarlet charged into the base.

All 5 demons spotted Skarlet, and one of them said, "It's the demigod! Get her!", and they then charged. They all started to run around Skarlet at high speeds. One of them then charged at Skarlet and threw a punch at her. She managed to catch it, but before she could hit the demon another charged in and hit her in the back of the head. The other demon then hit her in the gut before running off again. Skarlet then snarled, she was starting to get annoyed. She then caught the fist of 2 more demons but was then kicked in the leg, making her kneel down, and while she was she got hit in the face by one of the demon's knees. She got up quickly and said, "Okay...you guys are starting to piss me off with this speed bullshit.", and then she started to power up. Her hair was in the middle of turning gold before one of the demons hit her in the back. She then said, "So that's how it's gonna be huh?", and she then grabbed one of the demons by the neck while he ran passed her and slammed him into the ground.

She then threw his body away, which then hit another demon that was running by.

Skarlet then released her energy again, and her hair was now gold.

She then said, "You guys are fast...but let's see how you deal with my speed.", and then Skarlet started to run around as well. She then ran up to one of the demons and punched him while he was running. She then grabbed another by the arm and slammed him into the ground. Skarlet then looked up, and when she did she ended up getting punched again. She then got back up, but was confused to see more demons running around.

Skarlet then said, "It seems there were more than just 5...this will be fun.", and she then started to run around again. There were about 4 more demons running around, so the number of demons was back up to 5.

Skarlet saw the first demon running up on her, as she saw him reel his arm back for a punch, she dodged his punch and then stuck her arm out in front of his face and clothesline punched him. Then the second demon tried to outrun Skarlet, which was a fatal mistake as Skarlet easily caught up with him, and punched him into the ground extremely hard. Then the other three demon's tried to do a combined attack against Skarlet, they punched Skarlet in the gut, making her fall to her knees again, and then another demon punched her in the back of the head, and then the third demon uppercut Skarlet. Skarlet was now leaning up while on her knees, and then she saw the demon who hit her in the gut running up on her, so then she quickly moved her arm to catch his punch, and then she crushed his fist as she got back up, and then she threw him into the sky above her as she jumped up and uppercut him in the ribs. Then the other two demons charged at Skarlet as they both had their arms reeled back, Skarlet then fought both of their punches with her arms almost in an 'x' shape. Skarlet then smirked and said, "It's over for you guys.", and then Skarlet threw one into the ground with her right arm, and then threw the other into the sky, and then as this was happening, she charged a blast in her hand and aimed it at the demon in the sky, and then planted her foot on the head of the demon on the ground, and then as her blast was fully charged, she yelled, "SKARLET BUSTER!", and then she crushed the demon's head, and incinerated the one in the sky with her beam.

She then powered down to her normal state, and then just breathed in deeply. Rosero then walked out from her spot and said, "I knew you wouldn't need my help...now it's about time we destroyed that." Rosero then walked up to the panel and smashed it.

Rosero then said, "It's a good thing we kill every demon that sees us, that way they think it's just me doing all of this.", Skarlet then said, "Element of surprise is best surprise."

Rosero then got a straight face, and then looked at at a certain direction. Skarlet saw this and asked, "What's wrong?", Rosero then said, "You feel that?"

Skarlet then asked, "Feel what? I don't feel anything.", Rosero then said, "It's strange...but I could have sworn I felt someone's energy for a second...and it then vanished as soon as I sensed it.", she then pointed and said, "It came from over there I think.", and then pointed in a direction.

Skarlet then said, "You want to check it out? Not like we have anything else better to do.", Rosero then nodded and they both then walked off.

Rosero then stopped for some reason. Skarlet saw this and asked, "Hey...you okay?", but Rosero didn't answer.

Skarlet then went in front of her and asked, "Hey...what's wrong...oh..", Skarlet then looked down and saw a dead body of a little girl on the floor.

Her arm was cut and she had a massive blade cut in her belly. Rosero then looked over and pointed, and Skarlet's eyes grew wide.

A trail of bodies...all leading in a single direction. Skarlet then said, "They're...humans...who would do this?", Rosero then started to walk down the path.

Skarlet followed, mainly because she was concerned for Rosero right now. They then got to the end of the path, and when they did Rosero then pushed Skarlet into a bush and jumped in with her.

Skarlet then said, "Hey...what gives?", Rosero just covered her mouth and said, "Shh." and then pointed. Skarlet looked over and saw more demons around the area. They were at the entrance of a village, and within the village...a bunch of dead bodies.

Skarlet then said, "They are...killing people? But why?", Skarlet then felt something. She looked over and saw Rosero had a stern face, her eyebrows were down as she stared at the demons.

Rosero then said, "Skarlet...we're going in...and we're killing those fucking demons.", she then charged at the 2 demons at the front and put her blades right into their heads.

Skarlet then sat up from the bush, and she wasn't sure whether to be concerned or proud that Rosero was acting like this.

Skarlet then just let off her energy and went straight at the demons.

Rosero had stabbed 3 more demons right in the head, and Skarlet had blasted away 2 more demons as well. The demons then noticed them and charged at Rosero and Skarlet, but they did not stand a chance. Skarlet had kicked one demon in the gut and then slammed the demon into the others. Rosero then punched another demon in the face and stabbed him 3 times.

She then ran up to one other demon and then slammed him into the ground. Rosero then slashed at the demon a bunch of times, and for some reason would not stop.

Skarlet then walked over to Rosero and said, "Umm...Rosero?", Rosero then turned around and said, "What!?", Skarlet then said, "I think it's dead already.", and then pointed at it.

Rosero then put her blades away and said, "I knew that.", and then crossed her arms.

Skarlet then asked, "Rosero...are you okay? You seem...different for some reason.", Rosero then just said, "I'm fine...its just.", she then got silent after that.

While they were chatting, some of the demons they had knocked down were starting to get back up and shouted, "Dammit...we can't beat them like this.", a blue demon then shouted, "Let's call out to him...maybe he can beat these filthy beasts."

The 2 demons then got up, and shouted, "Goliath! Come here! We seek your aid to defeat these beings!", and as they shouted this the 2 girls looked over and saw the demons.

Rosero then shouted, "How are you 2 still alive, I will fix that!", and then fired off a blast at the 2 demons. They both died on the spot since they were too weak to move, but after Rosero killed them off, the ground began to shake.

They then saw a house in the distance explode, and as it did 2 ki blasts were then shot at the girls. They both blocked the blasts, but were sent flying about 5 feet. They both sat and looked at the house.

Rosero then said, "What the hell was that?", Skarlet then said, "I don't know...but it seems we're in for a fight.", and they both then got up.

From the house, they then started to see a figure appear, and they both looked in shock as a man started to walk out. The man had a massive grin on his face as he walked out. He had dark blue eyes along with pitch black hair. They then looked down and were surprised to see a tail as well.

Skarlet then shouted, "Wait...it's a saiyan?! What the hell is a saiyan doing here?!", Rosero then said, "No...I don't think he is normal...something seems off about this one", and they both went on guard.

The saiyan then took 5 more steps and then stopped, he then opened his mouth and said, "Hehehe...greetings demigods...I am Goliath...and I am here to destroy you.", he then grinned even more.


	6. Chapter 6: Rosero snaps

Part 6:

Goliath stared right at the girls with a grimace look in his eyes.

Goliath then looked over and said, "Oooh...a fresh body.", and then picked up a human. He then did something that made even Skarlet gag a bit. He then opened his mouth wide and bit off the head of the human, and ate it whole.

Rosero then looked in shock and said, "He just...ate...a human head.", and then held her mouth and stomach. She didn't throw up, but she felt very sick after seeing that.

Skarlet then said, "So that's why they killed the humans, so you could feast on them or something?!"

Goliath then said, "Of course...the meat of a human is the same as a cow after all...so delicious."

Rosero then said, "Did you just...call people...animals?", and she then snarled at Goliath.

Goliath then said, "Oh? Did I make you mad? My bad.", and then smirked.

Skarlet then looked over and saw the look on Rosero's face, she didn't look like she was in a good mood at all.

Rosero then said, "Oh trust me, you don't know the first thing about anger.", and she then took a stance to power up.

Rosero then shouted, "HUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", as her aura began to surround her body. Her aura then went gold for a few seconds, but then turned to red again. She then started to have orange electricity coming off of her. Her body then started to grow fur, and her hair grew longer.

Her eyes were now glowing red, and she had red aura with orange electricity around her. She had fur along her body and her hair was now a reddish black.

She then stared right at Goliath and said, "Let's see you grin after I beat the shit out of you in super saiyan 4 you bastard.", and then glared at Goliath.

Skarlet then said in her head, "I had a suspicion that something Rosero was different from before...but now it's just obvious...what's happening to you Rosero? Why are you like this all of a sudden?"

Goliath then laughed and said, "Impressive...it seems I can use my full power against you then.", he then took a stance and began to power up.

Goliath then said, "Feast your eyes on my power!", he then began to charge up.

Goliaths energy then shouted to shoot out his body, and as he did his body and aura began to change. His aura started to turn from white to purple, and his body started to change colors.

His eyes started to shake, and they then changed colors. An explosion of energy then went off as he completed his transformation.

Goliath then came into view, and both the girls were shocked by what they were seeing. Goliaths skin had turned purple, and his eyes were purple too. His hair didn't change, but his tail was now a black purplish color as well.

Goliath then chuckled and said, "I am a saiyan cursed with the power of the purple demihunter...call this whatever you like...cause it will be the last thing you ever see."

Rosero then said, "I don't care about names, all I care about is killing you."

Meanwhile Skarlet was thinking, "I could call it super saiyan hunter...nah that sounds cheesy...purple saiyan? Too simple...buff saiyan hunter?...maybe.", and she then held her chin a bit.

Rosero then said, "Skarlet...I want this one for myself...don't interfere.", Skarlet then said, "Alright, I understand, go get them."

Rosero then looked at Goliath, who was already charging at Rosero.

He then swung at Rosero, but she simply just ducked and then kicked his wrist. She then moved around Goliath and kicked him the leg. Goliath then stumbled a bit and fell to his knee. When he did Rosero then went in front of him and uppercut him into the sky. Rosero then crouched and dashed straight up into the sky. When she did she landed a double punch to Goliaths back, and then she hooked her foot around his neck and threw him down to the ground. She then charged up her energy and shouted, "ROSALINE BURST!" and a massive blast then plummeted and hit Goliath directly. Rosero then dropped to the ground at high speeds and slammed her foot into Goliath's stomach.

She then jumped back and waited for him to get up.

Goliath then got up and started to chuckle. He then said, "That actually really hurt...not bad.", he then turned around and said, "Alright...let's get serious then.", and he then charged at Rosero and landed a solid punch around her chest. Rosero then went flying and as she did Goliath then flew past Rosero and kicked her up to the sky. Rosero went flying upward and then stopped herself. Goliath then flew straight up and threw another punch, but Rosero had managed to catch this one, and she then kicked him in the face. She then went for another kick, but Goliath then grabbed her leg and then plummeted down to the ground. He then slammed her into the ground, which made Rosero gasp for air. He then pulled her up and slammed her again on her belly, and he then did it again on her back again. He then did a weird move that made Skarlet raise an eyebrow but also feel a bit worried for Rosero. Goliath then slammed Rosero again, and while she was on her belly Goliath then put his hand on Rosero's back to keep her down. Then suddenly, Goliath seemed to focus his power, and Skarlet was shocked to see an arm grow out just below his other arm. Goliath then used the 2 hands to grab onto Roseros legs and then pulled her legs back, making Rosero's body bend backward at a 90 degree angle.

Rosero then screamed in pain as she was being bent backward. Skarlet didn't understand why Rosero was in so much pain, not until Rosero shouted, "So this is how your plan on winning?! Bending my back until it breaks?! YOU COWARD!", and she then screamed in pain again.

Goliath then said, "I never said I was honorable...I will break your back if it means my victory.", he then pulled Rosero back even further, which made Rosero scream even more.

Skarlet didn't fully understand the hold, but it seemed like some sort of back breaker, which meant Rosero could be in trouble.

Rosero then shouted, "YOU BASTARD! FIGHT ME FOR REAL!", and then she slammed her fist into the ground. Skarlet then had a small moment of deja vu, almost like she has seen this situation before as well. It was an odd feeling,but she didn't bother thinking too much about it.

Goliath then said, "Oh? Now why would I pass up and opportunity to win? Just doesn't seem like a smart move to me.", and he then pulled even further. Rosero then started to go limp a bit, and Skarlet then realized Rosero was starting to lose consciousness. Rosero was still shaking, and she was gritting her teeth while her eyes were closed. She was trying her best to bare the pain, almost like she refused to let herself fade into black.

Rosero then stopped shaking, and Goliath then let go of her, thinking he had won.

He then said, "How disappointing...I was expecting more.", he then was about to look at Skarlet but then was kicked off into the distance and was hit by a bunch of ki blasts.

Goliath looked back with a face of frustration. He then looked at Skarlet, who just pointed over with her thumb. Goliath looked over and saw Rosero holding her back while her hand was sticking out.

Goliath then shouted, "How...HOW ARE YOU STILL UP!?", Rosero then said, "It'll take more than just a back breaker to take me out...you should have known that.", and Rosero then took a stance. Goliath then charged at Rosero with a fierce expression, and then threw a punch. Rosero blocked the punch, and then countered with a heel drop kick. Goliath's face was now in the dirt, and Rosero then let out one of her blades and slashed at Goliath.

Goliath then got up and slapped Rosero away. He then panted in pain from the cuts Rosero gave him. Rosero then said, "What's wrong? Can't handle my blades?", Goliath then started to get mad.

Rosero then said, "Careful...your ugly is showing...and it feels like fuel to me.", and she then smirked.

Goliath didn't get what Rosero meant, so he then charged up to her and shot a blast at her.

Rosero just moved out of the way and then kicked him in the face. Goliath then got back up and snarled at Rosero.

Goliath then said, "I've had enough of this! HYAAA!", he then powered up some more and before Rosero could even react, he then landed a very solid punch to Rosero's belly. Rosero gagged and lost all of her breath. He then kicked her away, sending her 3 feet.

Rosero was now on the ground and was struggling to breath.

Goliath then looked over at Skarlet and back at Rosero, and he then smirked.

Suddenly, he disappeared from sight. Skarlet was confused, she didn't see him move at all. Rosero then got up and looked around. She then looked over at Skarlet and grew wide eyed. She then shouted, "SKARLET BEHIND YOU!", and as Skarlet turned around she was met with a purple fist that knocked her down instantly. While she was on the ground Goliath put his foot on her belly, and started to put all his weight on her. Skarlet then started to scream out in pain as Goliath started to crush her insides.

Skarlet then shouted, "HOW MUCH OF A COWARD CAN YOU BE!?", Goliath then said, "I will do whatever it takes to win!", and then put more weight.

Skarlet was trying to power up while being crushed, but it seemed to be difficult from how much force he was applying.

Rosero noticed and shouted, "STOP IT! GET OFF OF HER!", and Rosero then tried to stand but she then fell over from the damage she took.

Rosero then looked up and saw Goliath was still at it, and Skarlet was holding on but just barely.

Rosero then shouted, "I SAID STOP! GET OFF OF HER YOU COWARD!", he then shouted back at her, "Or what? What are you gonna do about it?!".

Rosero then managed to stand up straight, and red steam started to rise into the air. She then shouted, "I...SAID...STOOOP!", and in an instant, Goliath was punched across the face, and sent into one of the houses.

Skarlet then got up, and looked over to see what had happened.

She then saw Rosero standing over 7 feet away from her. But she seemed to be different. She had red steam coming off of her, and her red aura began to rise up.

Rosero was now snarling, and had animal like sounds coming out of her mouth.

Rosero roared, "GGRRAAAAAAAGHAAA!", and red aura began to surround her.

The red aura became darker, and she now had red blackish electricity coming off of her.

Rosero's skin was now changing, marks started to appear on her arms and legs. Dark red marks traveled down Rosero's face and ended at her chin. Rosero starts to lose her fur, and as she does marks going from her shoulder all the way down to her hand can be seen. The marks on her legs would spiral around, it started at the front of her thigh and then spinned around her knee and ended at the back of her calf. Roseros face then started to shift a bit, and as she yelled out Skarlet could see Roseros teeth start to change as well. 2 of Roseros teeth start to grow out, making fangs appear. She had 2 more that rose up from her bottom teeth as well. On Rosero's forehead, a demonic symbol could be seen appear in the shape of an R. Her hair now has a dark glow, and her pupils were now gone,leaving nothing but red empty eyes.

An explosion of red and went off, and when the smoke cleared, Rosero could be seen standing with a crouched position. She was crackling, and had her hands cuffed like claws. Her head twitched a bit, and she was looking right at Goliath.

Goliath saw Rosero, and charged right at her, but when he did, he then stopped about 20 feet away and froze. His body was now shaking as fear took over his body.

Skarlets eyes were now wide, and she was also shaking. She then said, "This heat...this sensation of fear...this demonic look...is that what Rosero was talking about? Did she just become the thing she fears most?", Skarlet then watched as Rosero then stood up straight and slowly walked toward Goliath. Her head was twitching, and she began to cackle like some sort of demon. Goliath then started to back up,he then said, "what the hell are you...screw this", and then tried to sprint away. But when he did he was then met with Rosero's face, and she stared at him with a menacing growl.

Rosero then spoke, but when she did, a cackling demonic voice overlapped hers saying, "She told you not make her mad...now you have to deal with the inner demon.", and then Goliath was sent flying off into the distance. He was stuck within some rubble.

Rosero then began to walk slowly towards Goliath, and as she did, Skarlet got a good look at Rosero.

Skarlet then said, "Rosero...you completely changed...is this what happened to you? When you were 13? Is this the thing you feared would take control?", Skarlet then flew behind Rosero.

Rosero then pointed a blast at Goliath, and fired it instantly. When she did, Goliath could be heard screaming, and then an explosion went off. The dust cleared, and Goliath was now gone.

Skarlet then walked up to Rosero and said, "Rosero...are you okay?", she then put her hand on Rosero's shoulder, but when she did she felt a massive pain in her hand. She pulled away quickly, and looked at her hand. Skarlet was surprised to see her hand with a massive burn mark, the heat on Rosero's body was much greater than expected.

Rosero then turned around, and looked at Skarlet with an angry expression.

Skarlets eyes grew wide and she said, "Rosero...why are you looking at me like that?", and she then backed away. As she did however, Rosero let out a roar and charged at Skarlet.

Skarlet just barely moved out of the way, and she looked over at were Rosero punched. She then moved over to a house, and when she did Rosero charged at her again. Rosero missed again, but her fist ended up blowing away the house along with a bunch of trees.

Skarlet then charged up her energy as quickly as she could, and managed to go super saiyan 4 herself. She then did her best to try and attack Rosero, but everytime she threw a punch Rosero would end up behind her and she would get kicked into the ground.

Skarlet struggled to keep up with Rosero, she couldn't land not a single hit. Rosero even started to run around Skarlet like one of the demons, but much faster. Rosero then disappeared, and before Skarlet could even react Rosero appeared in front of her and landed a gut punch.

Skarlet gasped and was left out of breath from it. Rosero then started to quickly punch Skarlet around, every foot Skarlet went flying was another punch for her to take. It had gone on for over 2 minutes before Rosero grabbed her arm and threw her at another house. Rosero then grabbed a tree and then picked it and threw at Skarlet.

Skarlet managed to catch the tree, but when she did Rosero kicked the tree away and punched Skarlet away again. While Skarlet went flying Rosero then blasted her into another house.

When the smoke cleared, Skarlet could be seen in the rubble, no longer in super saiyan 4.

Skarlet then sat up from the rubble, but when she did, she saw a bright red light shine from within the smoke.

She then looked up and saw Rosero pointing a blast at her. Skarlet then picked up a rock that was next to her and threw it at Rosero while yelling, "Hey! Rosero! Snap out of it already!" The rock then melted before it could even hit Rosero, Rosero just looked blankly at Skarlet.

Rosero then just held the blast in her hand and crushed it into her fist, which then began to glow.

Rosero then went straight up to Skarlet's face and held her fist up.

Skarlet had a bit of fear in her eyes, and she then said, "Umm...Rosero...if your in there...now is a good time to...show yourself.", she then held her hands up to her face and prepared for the massive blow coming her way.

But the blast for some reason subsides, and when Skarlet looks up she sees Rosero stumbling around, almost like she is dizzy. She then takes 3 steps around and then falls down onto the ground. Rosero's energy then fades away, and her hair is no longer glowing. Her skin however still had marks, and her teeth were still sharp. Skarlet then got up from the rubble, and then walked over to Rosero. She looked at her forehead, and saw the demonic symbol disappear.

Skarlet then felt Roseros skin, which felt like a hard shell or some sort of rock.

Skarlet then said, "Damn...these marks are pretty insane...they feel very hard as well, maybe it acts like armor?", she then felt Rosero's leg. Skarlet then was about to get up, but then fell over when a massive pain went up through her leg. She looked at her leg and saw a massive bruise that went from her calf all the way up her thigh.

Skarlet then said, "Damn...did she do this or was my leg weak to rubble?", and she then got up and walked slowly. She looked around for demons and when she saw there were none she then limped over to Rosero and just watched to see if those marks would go away.

After a few minutes, Rosero was starting to wake up.

Skarlet then noticed and said, "Oh...your awake...are you okay?", Rosero then looks at Skarlet and says, "What about you?! You look damaged as hell...ow...my back still hurt though.", and she then held her back.

Skarlet then said, "Well let's just say…", but before she could say anything Rosero looked at her arms and she looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

Skarlet then saw this and said, "Look...Rosero...just calm down alright?", but Rosero then shouted, "It happened...it happened didn't it?!", Rosero then started to hyperventilate a bit, and she then looked at her hands. Skarlet didn't notice it before, but Rosero had red marks on her palms, they went away the moment Rosero looked.

Skarlet then walked up to Rosero a bit and said, "It's okay Rosero...its okay just calm down.", Rosero was now backing away from Skarlet saying, "Stay away from me...STAY BACK!", and she then exploded in red energy. Skarlet was sent away from the energy, about 4 feet and landed on the wall of another house. Skarlet then got out from the wall,and looked over.

She saw Rosero holding her head while roaring our, "RRRAAAAAAAAAGHAAAA!", and her energy spiraled into the sky. Rosero's eyes were still pupils, but they were filled with red.

Skarlet then tried to go to Rosero, but the pressure from her power made it difficult to move.

She then saw Rosero start to run off, and Skarlet then shouted, "Rosero wait!", and ran after her.

Skarlet chased after Rosero, but she couldn't seem to catch up. The only reason Skarlet knew where to go is because of a misty red trail that Rosero left behind. She then saw the trail end near the force field, and then turn right. She followed the trail for some more time and eventually found a small a small cabin. She entered the cabin, and looked around to see if Rosero was there. She then looked over near a corner and saw Rosero hyperventilating quite a bit.

Skarlet then walked over to Rosero, and she then went onto her knees.

Rosero had her eyes closed, and a few tears went down her face as she struggled to breathe. Skarlet then went closer to Rosero and hugged her. Rosero then jumped because she wasn't expecting it.

Skarlet then said, "Oh...sorry...did I scare you?", but Rosero didn't answer, she was too busy trying to comprehend what had happened. Skarlet then said, "If your thinking that you lost control, then yes, you did...if you think you hurt me, then yes, you did…if you think I hate you, no...I don't...I don't have anything else to say, but just know that everything is okay Rosero, you don't have to worry.", Rosero's breathing was still very rapid, she then closed her eyes again.

Skarlet then said, "It's okay...just calm down, no one was killed...except those demons and that saiyan...so you don't have to worry.", Rosero's breathing started to slow down a bit.

Skarlet noticed and said, "That's it...just calm down...you don't need to worry, just calm down.", Rosero then started to shake a bit.

Rosero then finally said, "I can hear him...I can hear him Skarlet.", Skarlet was confused, she then asked, "Who?"

Rosero then said, "Rage...he is speaking to me...I can hear him...he's telling me things that I hate doing...he's telling me that I will become a monster...I don't like it...make it stop!", she then holds her head almost like her head is hurting.

Skarlet then didn't know what to say, all she could do was hold Rosero and hope that "rage" would leave her alone. Skarlet then tried something, she tried to make Rosero lose track of rage.

Skarlet then said, "I just want to say by the way...you smashed me into a lot of buildings...how the fuck did you know those were my weakness?", Rosero then said, "Wait...really?", and chuckled a bit. The marks on Rosero face were now turning black, and so did the rest of the marks.

Rosero then said, "Ow...these hurt...my skin...ow.", and she then winced.

Skarlet then said, "Umm...STARE!" and then stared right at Rosero. It didn't work though, so she then decided to try and tickle Rosero a bit.

She started to tickle Rosero, but forgot she was having a hard time breathing, so her laughs sounded more like a struggle than anything.

Rosero then said after catching some breath, "Oh god...don't do it...stop...stop!", some of Rosero's energy then began to spike up, but it died down a bit after.

Rosero then said, "He's trying to reach the surface...I don't want him too...I refuse to be taken under control...I refuse!", Skarlet just held onto Rosero the whole time.

Rosero then started to cry out, "GRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!", as aura started to surround her again.

Skarlet realized what might happen, and was prepared for it. She held onto Rosero tightly, and waited for the explosion. But it didn't go off, and when Skarlet looked again, she saw Rosero had gone limp, but was still awake.

Rosero then closed her eyes, and the marks on her body finally went away.

Skarlet then said, "So this is what Rosero called Primal Rage huh?...Now I know why she's afraid of it...part of me is kind of afraid...but a part of me isn't.", and she then picked up Rosero and put her on a bed within the cabin.

Skarlet then layed next to her and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7: Past to Present

Part 7:

The next day, Skarlet had woken up and felt a bit sore. Most of her injuries were fine, but she still felt the effects from all those hits she took.

She then looked over and saw Rosero was still knocked out cold. She then grabbed Rosero's arm and felt for a pulse to make sure she was still alive. She felt Rosero's heart beat and let out a sigh and then got up from the bed. She looked around outside for a bit to make sure no demons were around. She saw that no demons were around and then went back inside.

She then tried to wake Rosero up by shaking her a bit. Rosero wasn't waking up, so Skarlet tried to call out to her to wake her up saying, "Rosero...wake up!", and shook her again.

Rosero didn't seem to be waking up, which made Skarlet a bit worried. She then decided to just lie down for a bit and wait for Rosero to wake up. After some time however, Skarlet saw a red light shine from Rosero's left eye while it was closed. She then opened her eyes and looked over and saw the demonic symbol appear on Rosero's head again.

Skarlet then said, "Shit not again!", and then jumped up a bit.

Rosero was now clenching her teeth and her head started to move around, almost like she was having a nightmare. She then twitched a bit and started to talk in her sleep.

She started saying, "Leave me...alone...no...grrgh...stop...stop it.", and her aura started to pick up. She then started to jump up a bit, and shouted, "GAAAAGH!", and then immediately sat up.

Rosero was awake, and she was breathing heavily as she sat up. Her aura died down and the symbol on her head disappeared, leaving Rosero on the bed out of breath.

Skarlet saw this and then went over to Rosero and said, "You okay Rosero?", and then put her hand on Rosero's shoulder. Rosero then looked over at Skarlet with wide eyes and said, "I...I don't know...I feel weird.", and then looked at her hands.

Rosero then said, "What happened? The last thing I remember was running through the forest and then...that's it.", and then looked over at Skarlet.

Skarlet then explained, "Well...from my point of view you were booking it through the forest and I had to try and catch up. I couldn't though, the only reason I could is because you left a smoke trail everywhere you went. I then saw this cabin and looked inside and saw you in the corner. You were shaking, and struggling to breathe...I then ran over to you and just held you tight. You then said to me 'he's talking to me' or something like that...right after your aura started to pick up and I thought you were about to explode again but your aura simply died down and you passed out.", Skarlet then frowned and said, ''I felt kind of bad for you though, you looked like you were in a lot of pain."  
Rosero then said, "I...don't know what to say...it felt strange...and ya, it did hurt, it was very painful...and to be honest, I have never felt that before...it was scary.", and she then curled up a bit.

Skarlet then raised an eyebrow and said, "Wait...didn't you say you turned at the age of 13?", and then looked at Rosero.

Rosero then said, "Ya I did...but that time was different, when I turned then...my mother was there.", she then frowned and said, "That day, when I turned, my mother was there to calm me down. She held me and put her energy into me, which contained rage and forced it to calm down. But this time was different...my mother isn't here to help me, this is the first time I ever felt the true effects of rage...and I don't like it."

Rosero then looks at Skarlet and says, "When I turn, rage speaks to me...he says he wants to take control of me, claim my body for his own...I refuse to let him, but everytime I do my energy would spike and well...explode.", Skarlet then asked, "So...why don't you just simply not let him?"

Rosero then says, "You say that like it's easy...he fills every part of my body, and I mean EVERY part...so it's not as simple as defying him, especially since I'm still a demigod.", Skarlet then asked, "What does being a demigod have to do with that power?"

Rosero then says, "Everything...a demigod is just a god that has yet to develop, meaning they are still growing. My body can only handle a certain amount of energy. But rage isn't a power that has understanding, he would release every bit of power he has into my body, which causes it to overflow. That smoke and the explosions are probably the side effects of him doing that.", Rosero then looks at her hands again and says, "The main effect however...is pain...when he sends that much power in me, so much that I can't handle it, my body will feel like it's breaking...and at some point, I felt like I was gonna die.", and she then dropped her hands down.

Skarlet knew what she was talking about, the feeling of being so overloaded that your body feels like it could shut down at any moment.

She then said, "Well...you're still alive right? You could try and just push forward.", and then she grinned at Rosero.

Rosero then said, "You're not wrong but...I just...I don't like the idea of hurting those who don't deserve to be hurt, it always gets me.", and she then got up and walked over to the window.

Rosero then said, "I think I'm starting to remember what happened before I passed out...I could only see red in one eye while the other was normal...and I heard rage speaking to me, he told me something that I would rather not say.", she then held her arm and looked away.

Skarlet then asked, "What did he say Rosero?", and she then walked up behind Rosero.

Rosero then said while still looking away, "He said that these demons are boring...that killing them is like a shark feeding on guppies...and he also said that he wanted to kill a bigger fish.", Rosero then looked over with a sad expression and said, "He said he wanted to kill you."

Skarlet then asked, "Umm...1. Why? And 2. Try me.", Rosero then said, "1. I don't know and 2. He is already gone.", and put a blank face.

Skarlet then saw Rosero's worried face go away and decided to try and get Rosero's mind off on what happened. She then looked over and said, "Ooooo...are those some berries I see?", and then ran out the door.

Rosero then shouted, "WAIT! Those are the same berries from!...before.", and she then facepalmed when Skarlet ate one.

Skarlet then looked at a branch and bit it thinking it was a bone with meat on it. Rosero just grabbed Skarlet by the arm and walked off back into the cabin. She then made Skarlet sit down, and then just went outside and waited for the berries to wear off.

Skarlet then said, "This bone tastes great!", Rosero then said, "3...2...1.", and at that moment Skarlet shouted, "OW! Blisters!", and was spitting wood chunks out her mouth.

Rosero then said, "What did I tell you about eating berries?", Skarlet then said, "Umm...that they are GRRRREAT!", and then threw her arms into the air.

Rosero just facepalmed and said, "I give on life...where are the demons when you need them?", and she then went over to a chair and sat down.

Rosero then just sighed and looked out the window. Rosero then said to herself, "I wonder how the others are doing?", and just stared at nature.

However, Skarlet was afraid Rosero was having bad thoughts, and was thinking of ways to mess with her in order to make them go away.

Skarlet then thought of something, and went behind Rosero. Then, before Rosero could react, Skarlet then hugged Rosero from behind and then made Rosero lean forward until she was flat on the desk.

Skarlet then shouted, "Take my caring grace!", and held Rosero tightly while putting all her weight on Rosero.

Rosero then said, "Gaggh! Skarlet...what the hell are you doing?!", Skarlet then said, "Giving you affection!"

Rosero then said, "You're ...crushing me...aagh god I can feel your fat.", and just went limp.

Skarlet then said, "Wait...fat? What fat...oh you mean my chest?", and then got up a bit.

Rosero then breathed in deeply and said, "You...really...suck.", Skarlet then said, "But I don't swallow.", and then went to the bed.

They stayed in the cabin for some more time, and then decided it was time to head out.

Meanwhile….

"Sir...Goliath was killed...he was reduced to ashes by the looks of things."

"DAMMIT! He was such a hard warrior to find...I even gave him my strength so he could do better in battle."

"Well...we still have 6 beacons left, and the strongest beacon is still going."

"Good...the other 5 must be guarded, but don't worry too much about them. We must protect the 6th beacon as much as we can...without it...this whole place will fall apart."

"And also sir...we think that the demigod is getting stronger, she had killed off more men at an even faster rate than before, it's almost like she isn't alone."

"Hmm...whatever, no matter how strong that demigod is she still has a limit, and that limit will be her downfall...she is nothing but a pest, a mere pawn in this game...now go hunter...go search and tell the other hunters of the plan."

"Yes sir...on it."

"The plan is going as I thought it would...however the beacons being destroyed is a massive turn...we cannot lose these beacons...or else this whole operation was a complete fail…yes, I think it is time I sent in the rest...all of you, go to each beacon and prepare yourselves, that demigod may come for you."

"Hehehe...no worries sir...we can handle a child."

"Ya...just leave it to us."

"Go recruits...you must leave now in order for this operation to work...and it will work."


	8. Chapter 8: Demonic Castle

Part 8:

The 2 girls then walked out the cabin and looked around. It seemed to be peaceful, which was strange to see. Rosero then looked back and grabbed the map that was on top of a table next to the cabin. Rosero then looked at the map and was thinking about where they should head off to next. Skarlet looked over Rosero's shoulder and was inspecting the map for herself.

Rosero then said, "It looks like the nearest one is about 2 miles that way.", and she then points off, Rosero then says, "But to make sure...", she then climbs another tree. Rosero looks out and spots the beacon, but just barely.

Rosero then jumped down and said, "Alright, it is there...but it looks like its a bit harder to see than normal.", Skarlet then asked, "Is it brighter in color or something?"

Rosero then said, "I guess you could say that, come on.", and she then started to walk off. Skarlet then followed behind, and they walked for about 6 minutes before running into trouble.

As they were walking, they heard a ruckus in the distance, they both then ducked into the bushes. They peaked out and saw a few demons sitting around in a circle.

They were all chanting, almost like a ritual was taking place. They then looked over and saw a demonic circle on the floor, and the circle was beginning to glow.

Rosero then said, "I don't know about you...but I would rather not know what happens when this little ritual is done.", she then let out her blade, telling Skarlet, "Kill em."

They both then jumped out of the bushes. Rosero stabbed on of the demons in the back of the head while Skarlet grabbed onto one demon's heads and broke his neck.

There were still 2 demons left, and they tried to run, emphasis on the word, "tried".

They were both shot immediately after and died on the spot. The 2 girls then looked down at the circle that was now fading away in color.

Rosero then said, "This is one weird ass food chain chart.", and then kicked it away.

Skarlet then said, "Hehehe...I don't get it.", and then looked up. Rosero just walked off disappointed, and Skarlet then said, "Wait..I was kidding!", and then ran up.

They then walked for another 10 minutes.

Skarlet then said, "Are we there yet?", while pretending to be tired. Rosero then said, "No...we still got about another few hundred yards to go. I'm pretty sure there are demons around here so we gotta go slow."

Skarlet then said, "How about now?", Rosero then said, "No.", Skarlet then said, "Now?", Rosero then said, "NO!", and this continued for about 3 more minutes.

Rosero then said, "Dammit we're here already! You happy!?", Skarlet then said, "Yes.", and then walked off with a cheerful face.

Rosero then said, "I think I just got a grey hair.", and then walked off.

Skarlet was walking for a bit and then stopped in her tracks. She then looked up and her eyes were wide. Rosero then walked up and said, "Hey, what's the ma….tter?", and then looked up with wide eyes as well.

Skarlet then asked, "Umm...Rosero...what time period are we in?", Rosero then said, "I don't know...but from the looks of that...the medieval times.", and then made her body a bit limp.

They were both staring at what looked like a medieval castle made out of solid bricks and even had a moat, and at some point a shark even jumped out from the moat. The castle had pillars that acted like high vantage points, and the girls could even see a few demons looking out from above.

Rosero then pointed out, "There is a gate at the front...which looks like its made out of wood.", Skarlet then said, "So let's blow it up."

Rosero then grabbed Skarlet's arm and said, "Before you do anything I would like to point some stuff out...first of all there is a good 25 feet gap between these bushes we are in and that castle...and second the demons could see us coming no matter what we do."

Skarlet then said, "True...but if we have no other choice...", she then smirked. Rosero just breathed in deeply and said, "Tu shay.", and then let off her energy.

They then ran out from the bushes and started to charge at the gate. While running however, Rosero ends up stopping in her tracks. Skarlet looks over and sees an arrow that just barely missed Rosero. They then looked up and saw the demons aiming crossbows at them.

Rosero then said, "Woah...looks like these ones have weapons have?", Skarlet then said, "Ya...but they look normal to me.", and she then caught an arrow that was shot at her.

Rosero picked up the arrow from the ground and looked at it. She then said, "Umm...Skarlet...these aren't ordinary arrows, I think these were forged from hell itself.", Skarlet then asked, "How do you know?", Rosero then pointed at a small text that says, "Made in hell."

Skarlet then said, "Huh...You right.", and then looked back at the demons.

Rosero then said, "I get the feeling that these arrows may actually hurt.", she then slashed the arrow at her hand. Rosero winced as a small cut is made on her hand.

Skarlet then said, "I thought you were the smart one?", Rosero then said, "In this case, I had to double check.", and then looked back.

They then heard, "Make it rain fellas!", and then a massive amount of arrows filled the air.

They both then said, "Oh shit.", and then started to dodge arrows left and right. They then saw an opening and charged straight for the gate.

They both then slammed into the gate and got ready for a fight. As they got in the castle a whole horde of demons were around them.

Rosero then said, "I don't know about you...but I don't feel like wasting energy yet.", and then her aura started to pick up. Skarlet then said, "I kind of know what you mean but what?!", and then looked at Rosero.

Rosero then said, "You know what to do right?", and Skarlet then said, "Umm...there was a plan? I just thought we were gonna blow up and...oooooh okay.", and then she let off her energy.

The demons then charged and jumped on top of both the girls, but as they did, they both let off their energy and a massive wave of red aura sent them all flying off. Some of them died from the impact while others were injured.

The 2 girls then saw a door leading into a deeper part of the castle, and so they booked it for the hills and then locked the door behind them.

They looked around and saw that they were in a long hallway with many doors. Rosero thens said, "Quickly, let's go there.", and then ran to a specific door. They got in and grew quiet. They both put there ears on the door and listened. They heard the demons running by and searching. At some point one had gotten to there door, but didn't look since he thought the room was locked.

Skarlet then looked back and said, "Woah...there are a lot of things in this room." Rosero then turned around and saw what Skarlet was talking about. The whole room was filled with artifacts, some demonic, others seemed to be normal. They even spotted some jewelry on the shelves.

Skarlet walked over and looked at the artifacts while Rosero looked at the jewelry. Skarlet didn't really care about most of the artifacts, they just looked very bland and boring. She did however spot a crystal that looked very odd. The crystal had a blue greenish color to it with a blackish glow. Skarlet then walked over to the crystal and felt a bit weird standing next to it. Skarlet then picked up the stone and looked at it. The sensation it gave her felt very strange, it didn't feel bad nor did it feel good either. Her vision then got fuzzy for a second, and it almost seemed like her eyes could only concentrate on the crystal. She then saw what looked like smoke swimming around within the crystal, almost like it was taking shape. She then saw the smoke create what looked like a very old video. Within it she saw what looked like a figure walking out from within a massive field of dust, almost like an explosion had gone off. As the figure walked closer and closer she then noticed a few details on the figure that looked familiar. Then after a few seconds Skarlet could see what looked like a female body walking, but the face was still hidden. She kept watching, and she doesn't know why. She then saw the figures face slowly come into view, and as it was she could see a glow coming off. Skarlet then saw what looked like a woman who had a blank yet smirkish face, along with red hair and eyes. Skarlet then said, "Is that me?", and then continued to watch. As the smoke cleared she noticed more features that looked a lot like herself. However, while watching she noticed one feature that wasn't quite right. She looked at the woman's hands, and saw no wristbands. Instead, there were gauntlets, and 2 red blades appeared from them. Skarlet then looked over at Rosero and then back, and realized she wasn't looking at herself. She then saw what looked like an older Rosero walk towards the "camera" with a smirkish yet blank face, and then the smoke went away.

Skarlet felt very weird from seeing that. She then went over to Rosero and said, "Hold this...and tell me what you see." Rosero then said, "Umm...what the hell is this?", and then grabbed the crystal. She then looked at it and her expression then went blank, like she was hypnotized.

Skarlet then said, "Umm...Rosero?", and then waved her hands in front of her. She then shrugged her shoulders and went back to looking around. After a few seconds Rosero then comes back to her senses and says, "Umm...what the fuck just happened?"

Skarlet then asked, "What did you see?", Rosero then said, "I'd rather not tell.", she then put a grossed out expression. Skarlet then asked, "Tell me!", and she then stared at Rosero.

Rosero then said, "Alright...it's a bit weird to say but umm...lets just say...I saw you and umm…", she then scratched her head. Skarlet then asked, "Did I die?", Rosero then said, "What? No...it's just..odd.", Skarlet then said, "What happened?"

Rosero then said, "Well...I saw you and umm...you were on the ground, and well...you were either in a lot of pain from some intense battle or...you were going through labor.", and then just tensed up a bit.

Skarlet eyes then grew wide and said, "Did you just say labor?", Rosero then said, "Umm...ya.", and then scratched her head.

Rosero then said, "Well...I'm gonna try and forget I ever saw that.", and then walked off.

Skarlet then thought, "Okay what the fuck is this crystal? And can I buy it on amazon?", and then put it back.

Rosero then said, "Woah...check these out.", and pointed at some jewelry.

Skaret walked over and saw what looked like a bunch of earrings. Rosero then said, "If it were up to me to try and figure out what these are, I would say they are potara earrings. But they can't be, these ones are red and blue while the potara ones are gold.", she then looked at the earrings. Skarlet then said, "Well...I have no clue what your talking about so I'm just gonna walk away now.", and then went off to another part of the room.

After some time they were done looking and decided to try and get out of the room. They peaked out from the door and saw the hallway was empty, so they then started to quietly sneak through the hall. Rosero then got to a door and opened it as slowly as possible.

Skarlet noticed that when Rosero walked she didn't leave any sort of noise. Skarlet then pulled Rosero back and asked, "Okay...how are you doing that?", Rosero then said, "Umm...doing what?", Skarlet then said, "Walking without making a sound, my footsteps are loud compared to yours." Rosero then said, "It's called being light on your feet, don't walk around with your full foot, rather use the tips of your feet.", Rosero then demonstrates by walking on her tips.

Skarlet then does the same and notices the difference right away, but it kind of hurts her feet walking like this.

Rosero then said, "Wait...I hear voices, they're coming from that door about 6 feet away.", Skarlet then asked, "Is that where we have to go?"

Rosero then shook her head and said, "No...it's at another area, probably at the center of this place.", and she then looked around. She then saw another door nearby and snuck towards it. She then put her ear to the door to make sure no one was there, when she heard nothing she opened the door. She looked in and gestured for Skarlet to come in as well. They were now within a courtroom, it wasn't a big one, but it was still a good size.

Rosero then asked, "Umm...do you hear water? Or some sort of flow of liquid?", and then looked around. Skarlet then said, "Umm...no not really, it's pretty quiet here.", but as she said that she then heard a small splash and then looked around as well.

Skarlet then said, "Okay yup...I heard that.", and then put her guard up.

Rosero then saw a small opening in the wall, and looked in. When she did she then said, "Jackpot...I can see the beacon from here I think.", she then looked back.

When she did however, she saw Skarlet on guard staring into the dark side of the courtroom.

Rosero then asked, "What's wrong?", but was immediately answered by a bunch of eyes appearing in the dark. Then about a dozen demons walked out from the shadows.

Rosero then said, "Welp...I knew it couldn't be that easy.", and then took a stance.

3 red demons then began to charge up their energy, and then charged straight at the girls. As they did, both Rosero and Skarlet jumped into the air, making the demons ram into the wall and breaking it entirely. As they did the beacon was then revealed, and the demons then ran over to it. They all created a formation, and as they did more demons then appeared from other parts of the castle.

The 2 girls had taken some time to reach the floor, mainly because they were both charging up their energy while hiding away so they couldn't be seen. When they landed, they were both in super saiyan yet again.

They then stared at the army of demons surrounding them. Rosero then said, "So...you know how to spin the record baby?", and then looked over at Skarlet. Skarlet then said, "Ya… right around!", and then grabbed Rosero by her arms. She then started to spin Rosero around, as she did Rosero kicked any demon by her. She then threw Rosero off, and when she did Rosero went straight through 3 demons like a bullet. Skarlet then jumped up and kicked a red demon into 2 blue demons. Rosero then let out her blades and started to charge at the demons. She had stabbed and killed about 15 of them before getting punched off into the wall. Rosero was now stuck to the wall, and while she was, a blue demon went up to her and started to punch her over and over. Skarlet looked over and noticed that Rosero was stuck. She then blasted the wall, which made half of Rosero's body loose. Rosero then swung at the blue demon and broke free from the wall. She then looked over and saw Skarlet start to get surrounded. A red demon then managed to get a hold of Skarlet's arm and threw her down. A few blue ones then grabbed her legs and held her down as well. While trying to break free, a red demon was slamming his fist into Skarlet gut, but she seemed to be taking it somewhat well as Skarlet just smirked. Rosero then jumped up and fired off a blast that sent the red demon flying off. She then stabbed the 2 blue demons holding Skarlet down and then kicked away another demon.

Rosero then said, "It seems no matter what happens we will always be even on the saving your ass scale.", Skarlet then said, "'Meh...I was kind of good.", Rosero then said, "So was I, but you still helped right?", and then smirked.

Skarlet then got up and said, "Whatever, let's just break it and leave.", and they both then walked up to the beacon.

As they were however, they then heard a voice say, "You...won't get away...with this!", and then Skarlet felt a slap on her head. A blue demon then appeared next to the beacon, he was pretty beaten up, but was still standing.

Skarlet then shouted, "Did you just bop me?! How dare you!", and then glared at him.

At that moment a red demon then came from above and said, "You demigods are gonna pay!", he then glared at them.

Rosero then said, "First of all where the fuck did you even come from? And second of all...bitch please...you guys cant take us, if we beat all of these guys what makes you guys any different?", Skarlet then said, "Wow...took the words right out of my mouth."

The red demon then said, "That's because they didn't have these.", and he then pulled out a pair of earrings, one red and one blue.

Rosero then said, "Wait...those are the earrings from before.", Skarlet then said, "Wait...what did you say those things could possibly do?"

The blue demon then smirked and said, "You may be able to beat us normally...but what about our combined strength?", the red demon then said, "We may not become a purple demon, but our strength may match it.", he then put on the red earring. The other demon put on the blue earring, and when they did the earrings began to glow.

Rosero then shouted, "I fucking knew it! Those were potara earrings!", Skarlet then scratched her head and said, "Umm...so is that just a form of fusion?", Rosero then said, "Yes."

The 2 demons then began to fly at each other, and as they did a mix of red and blue light filled the room.

The light quickly died down, and when it did a single demon was seen. The demon was an average size, it had blue skin with red stripes that went down. It had 3 eyes, one seemed to be purple, the other 2 blue and red. The demon had buff arms but a roundish body, it also had one red leg and one blue leg.

The demon then said, "So...who dies first?", and then smirked.

Skarlet then said, "Yo Rosero...mind if I take this one?", Rosero then said, "You let me fight Goliath, go ahead.", and she then sat down on some rubble.

The demon then said, "Hmm...a red and blue demon combined...what kind of power will I wield?", and he then smirked.

Skarlet then said, "Welp...only one way to find out...misteeerrr...umm…", she then scratched her head and said, "What the fuck is your name?".

The demon almost fell backwards when he heard that and said, "Umm...shit I never thought about...wait you're trying to distract me!", and he then released his energy.

Skarlet then said, "Okay...I'll just call you Bled then, now let's go.", Rosero then said in her head, "Bled? Red and blue? Huh...I feel like she is referring to blood and not red/blue colors.", and she then watched as they prepared to fight.


	9. Chapter 9: Skarlet vs Bled

Part 9:

The demon fusion, now known as Bled, then began to power up. Skarlet immediately noticed that their strength was much higher than before, about 3 times the strength. Skarlet then said, "Alright, it seems that this may actually be somewhat of a good fight then.", and she then took a stance and began to power up a bit more.

Bled then glared at her and said, "Somewhat? What do you mean by that?", but Skarlet didn't listen, she was too busy powering up.

Her hair then spiked up a little more, and red electricity sparked all around her body, and then her eyes gleamed a bright red, and then a powerful shockwave exploded from Skarlet as her transformation was completed. Skarlet was now in Super Saiyan 2, and then she smirked at Bled, and then tainted him by sliding her thumb across her throat as if to say, "You're dead." Bled then frowned at Skarlet as he began to walk towards Skarlet as he said, "Now that you're done, we can finally have ourselves a nice deathmatch." Skarlet's smirk then turned into a full grin as she slid her front foot forward just a little, and then she suddenly vanished from Bled's sight. Skarlet then reappeared begins Bled and threw a powerful punch at the back of his head. Bled then turned around as he said, "Huh?" Then Skarlet smashed her fist across his face as she arched her punch downwards and smashed his head into the ground. Bled then pulled his head out of the rubble of the now broken floor, and then he looked at Skarlet with pure hatred. Skarlet then got into a casual stance and taunted Bled some more, "What's wrong? Slowed yourself down too much to hit me?" Skarlet then got back into her fighting stance, but this time she was hopping on each of her feet as she was preparing to do another high speed move. Skarlet then crouched down as she aimed her head at Bled, and then after a few more seconds, a gunshot noise could be heard as Skarlet disappeared again, and then Bled was suddenly hit across the face by what seemed like just the air. But it was revealed once Skarlet reappeared that she was the one who punched him. Bled then thought to himself as he stumbled back, "Is she getting faster or is it just me?" Skarlet then landed on the ground and smirked at Bled again, and then she vanished again, which made Bled bring his guard up again. But then suddenly he saw Skarlet reappeared in front of him again, and he was suddenly gut punched, and then Skarlet teleported behind him and punched him in the spine, and then she started to teleport to many different places around him since he was so big, and was now punching him rapidly all over his body. Bled took a large amount of punches before he put a frustrated expression on his face as he yelled, "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Then he powered up a little more and made a shockwave blow Skarlet away. Skarlet ended up doing many flips through the air until she finally landed head first onto the floor, and then she tumbled to a stop as she laid face first on the floor. Bled then said, "I haven't got to do anything yet! And you're already trying to kill me! Christ what the hell is wrong with you?!"

Rosero then said, "Wow...you know it's bad when even a demon calls to jesus.", but at that moment she heard a small ruckus going on in the distance, but did not think too much about it. Skarlet then got back up with some blood on her forehead dripping down her face until it reached her chin. Skarlet then put her cocky smirk again and said, "What's wrong with me? Take a look in the damn mirror. All you wanna do is senselessly kill a bunch of innocent demigods." Bled then frowned at Skarlet even more than he already was, and then Bled's body started to shift, and his torso of his body started to shrink down a bit, and then his arms started to grow out twice the size they were compared to before. Skarlet then gave Bled a strange look, and then she thought to herself, "Dammit, there goes my blind spots." Then Bled flexed one of his arms and said, "Since it seemed like you taking advantage of my previous large size, I decided to downsize myself so I can see you easier, pretty smart huh?" Skarlet then said, "Yeah, but why did you need to explain that to me, I already saw you do that right in front of me?" Bled then got into an aggressive stance as he was getting even more mad at Skarlet. Skarlet then said, "I guess I'll stop messing around with you now, and start using my full speed against you." Bled then looked at Skarlet with fear and said, "Say what now?" Then Skarlet put a serious expression on her face, and then her body seemed to vibrate for a moment, and then dust kicked up from her feet even though she didn't seem to be moving, and then all of a sudden, two more other Skarlet's appeared next to Skarlet.

Rosero then shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK!? Okay then Speedy Gonzalas, I see you.", but once again as she said that more noise in the background could be heard. Rosero then looked back and had a suspicious face as she said, "Suspicious."

The three Skarlets then looked over at Bled and they all simultaneously smirked at him, and then they all said in sync, "Let's see if you can keep up with three of me!" Then they all rushed at Bled at the same time. The first Skarlet then approached Bled as she jumped at him and tried to land a flying kick, but Bled ended up dodging the kick, then the second Skarlet threw a powerful punch at Bled's face, but he grabbed the punch and threw a counter punch at the Skarlet he caught, but as the punch hit, the Skarlet then disappeared and reappeared off in the distance. Bled then yelled, "What the hell is going on?!" Then all three of the Skarlets said in sync again, "Can't you figure it out yet? I'm moving so fast that I'm able to make up to three versions of myself in the form of an afterimage, except these afterimages can hit you." Bled then yelled back, "No fair!" Skarlet then said, "All's fair in war. Plus I can bet that the demigods you senselessly slaughtered probably said the same thing before you killed them." Bled then had a vein popping out of his forehead he was so mad at Skarlet, and then the three Skarlets rushed at Bled again, but this time they all tried to punch him at the same time. Bled then smirked at the last second and said, "I've got you now!" Then he caught two of the Skarlet's punches, and then he used the two fists he caught to sandwich the third fist, and just like that, all of the Skarlet's were caught, and the two other clones disappeared and now there was only one Skarlet. Bled was holding onto Skarlet's arm, and then Skarlet tried to pull back, and managed to make Bled slide forward a little, which freaked Bled out a bit so he let her go. Skarlet then jumped back a few times to gain some distance, and then she fell to one knee because she was exhausted from moving that fast for so long. Skarlet then looked at Bled's face as she was regaining her breath, and then she looked at his purple eye, and then she slightly saw Bled's face turn into a smirk. Skarlet then saw circles of energy start to float towards her, and once they got close, they turned into triangles that spun in her vision at different speeds. Skarlet's face then went blank, and then she suddenly just stood up without herself doing anything. Bled then started to laugh as he eventually said, "Looks like you've managed to fall for my hypnosis you damn idiot! Ha! Now you have to do whatever I say!" Skarlet then thought to herself, "What? Hypnosis? I don't feel any different." Bled then said, "Okay, now punch yourself in the face." Skarlet then felt an urge in her muscles to hit herself, and then Skarlet thought to herself, "I've never hit myself before, I wonder how it feels?" Skarlet then slammed her own fist across her face as she fell to the ground as Bled started to laugh, "AAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Skarlet then thought to herself, "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST THAT HURT! Never doing that again!" Skarlet then stood back up, and then Bled said, "Okay, now use your strongest blast against your friend over there." But after he said that, Skarlet didn't move at all, in fact she looked a little more pissed off than usual. Bled then said, "Hey what's wrong with you? I said shoot your friend!" Skarlet then said with a pissed off sounding voice, "Now why would I do that to Rosero?! I have no reason to kill so why should I?!" Bled then yelled, "What?! You're not under my hypnosis?!"

Rosero then said, "Well duh...she's too dumb to get effected by it...I should know.", she then shivered a bit. At that moment however, a crowd of footsteps could be heard off in the distance, and then voices.

Rosero then said, "Hmm...I think there's more.", and then powered up, she then shouted, "I'll take care of them, you keep fighting Bled until he Bleds.", and then faced the door. At that moment, a crowd of demons broke into the room. They all had crossbows and daggers, which made Rosero surprised a bit. Rosero then let out her blades and said, "Alright...let's go!", and then charged at the demons.

Skarlet then snickered at the pun Rosero made, and then she looked back at Bled and pointed at him with a sudden pissed off expression, and then Skarlet turned her pointing hand into a clenched fist as a golden light appeared on her fist. Then streams of golden light started to flow into the ball of energy at the end of Skarlet's fist. Then as Skarlet was still charging the move, Bled asked Skarlet, "Wait, so if my hypnosis never worked on you, does that mean that you WILLINGLY hit yourself in the face?" Skarlet then said, "Uh Huh, I never hit myself before, so I was curious on how badly it would hurt." Bled then looked at Skarlet in disbelief and thought to himself, "Seriously? I'm having trouble facing off against THIS?!" Then the golden ball of energy on Skarlet's fist gleamed with energy as it reached full power, and then Skarlet reeled back her arm, and then she took a deep breath, and then Skarlet said, "Prepare for your miserable existence to stop, because this move is well known as my finisher." Skarlet then ran forward as she threw her punch forward and launched at Bled with a crazy amount of speed, then Skarlet yelled, "SUPER SAIYAN SPIRIT!" Then a massive golden aura exploded around Skarlet as she was quickly approaching Bled, and then Bled put his hands up as if to protect himself from Skarlet's fury, but it was no good as the punch blew through this weak block, and then he was hit directly in the chest with the move as he was suddenly slammed into a wall. Then aura around Skarlet was now practically drilling into Bled's chest as he screamed in agony, "AAAAAHHH!" Then after a few more seconds, Skarlet ended up ripping straight through his chest as she blew through his body, and through the wall behind him as she made a huge explosion detonate off the wall. Then after the smoke cleared, Bled was laying on the ground with a huge hole in his chest, and Skarlet emerged from the hole in the wall, completely drenched in his blood.

The earrings on Bled's ears then fell out, and the 2 demons then split. They both still had holes in their chests. They just looked up at Skarlet in fear before finally dying.

Skarlet then looked over to see if Rosero needed help, but all the demons seemed to be dead already, and Rosero was just standing with a bloody blade out. She then wiped the blade on one of the demon's clothes and just put it away. Skarlet saw the beacon and immediately destroyed it, and then walked up to Rosero.

Skarlet then asked, "Had fun?", Rosero then said, "Kind of I guess...but even with weapons they didn't seem to be too bright.", and then sighed a bit. Rosero then said, "Not gonna lie though, it's a good thing you fought that demon, that little hypnosis trick would have worked on me too well.", Skarlet then said with an offended look, "I'm too dumb huh?", and then raised an eyebrow.

Rosero then said, "Umm...are you offended by that?", Skarlet then just crossed her arms and said, "No...maybe.", and then looked up.

Rosero then raised an eyebrow and said, "By the way, why the fuck did you think punching yourself was a good idea?", Skarlet then said, "I was curious dammit!"

Rosero then said, "What did you think was gonna happen?! It would feel like pillows?!", Skarlet then said, "Maybe.", and then looked off into the distance.

Rosero then facepalmed and said, "Let's just go alrea…", Rosero stopped talking at that moment and was sniffing the air. She then said, "Skarlet...do you smell that?", Skarlet then said, "Smell wha...oh...oh man that smells good."

They started to smell an aroma, almost like cooked meat. They then looked over at a door and ran straight up to it. They then busted down the door and saw that they were in a kitchen.

In the kitchen was a demon wearing an apron and a chef hat. He then turned around and his eyes went wide when he saw the 2 girls looking at him.

He then said, "What the bloody hell?! What are yee doing in meh kitchen you bloody bastards!", and then grabbed a spatula.

Skarlet then said, "You sound funny...also is that food you're making there?", and then looked behind him.

The chef then said, "Ya...but you can't have none!", Rosero then said, "You don't have a choice.", and then licked her lips.

The chef then shouted, "Mama MIA!", as the 2 girls charged at him. They instantly punched him through the roof and shot a beam directly up to kill him off.

They then looked at the stove and started to drool. They immediately threw all the cooked food onto the counter and chowed down as much as they could.

Rosero then sat down on a chair and said, "Wow...for a demon...he's not a bad cook.", Skarlet then said, "Now I feel bad for killing him.", they both then looked at each other and said, "NAH!"

Rosero then said, "Welp...I think we should get going...but slowly, I feel very full right now." Skarlet then looked over at Rosero and wiggled her finger while smirking. Rosero then said with a concerned look, "Please don't tickle me...I beg of you.", and then prepared herself.

Skarlet then put her hand on Rosero's stomach and said, "I mean you did call me dumb.", Rosero then said, "Oh come on…", and then just sighed.

Skarlet didn't do anything though, she just got up again and said, "Alright, let's go already.", and then held the door open. Rosero then just got up and walked out in relief.

They then went towards the hole in the wall, but when they did they heard voices from outside. They then peaked out and saw an entire group of demons standing outside.

Skarlet then said, "Dammit...usually I would be fine with this but after eating food like that...I just don't feel like dealing with this.", Rosero then said, "Let's try to sneak off another way."

They then ran over to another door and looked around for an exit. All around them they could hear footsteps and yelling. They then got to a room that seemed to be empty, so they hid in there for a bit. Just as they thought they were fine, 5 demons barged into the room, they all had crossbows aimed right at the girls.

Rosero then said, "Ugh...lets just fire off a blast strong enough to kill them all at once.", and she then charged up her energy. Skarlet did the same and they both fired off the ki blast.

All 5 demons screamed as they got blown away.

The 2 girls then turned around and were about to walk out, when suddenly Skarlet heard Rosero suddenly scream in pain. She turned around and saw Rosero on the ground and was on all fours, and she looked like she was in pain.

Skarlet ran up to her and said, "What's wrong?!", Rosero then shouted, "My...leg.", and then winced in pain. Skarlet looked at Rosero's leg and her eyes grew wide.

A dagger had been thrown at her, and was deep inside her calf. Skarlet then looked over and saw a blue demon who was near death in a position that said, "I threw it bitch."

Skarlet then glared at him and then shouted, "Fuck you!", and then blasted him. The demon couldn't even scream from how fast his death was.

Skarlet then looked back at Rosero and looked back at the knife. It was too deep to be ripped out at the moment since there were more demons ahead. She then asked, "Can you still walk?", Rosero then said, "Probably...but I'm gonna need help...my foot is completely numb.", and then started to get up.

Skarlet put Rosero's arm around her shoulder and they then moved somewhat quickly towards a door nearby. Skarlet kicked the door down and they then ran off as fast as they could. Down the hall was more hallways that led off in different directions.

Skarlet then said, "This place is like a fucking maze.", Rosero then said, "That's kind of a good thing though...it means we'll be harder to find.", they then walked more. A few seconds later they heard demons enter the hallways, so they then cut around corners and took a bunch of turns until they reached a dead end. At the dead end was a door that read, "Sleeping quarters", and they then went into the room.

They looked around and saw the room had over 20 beds in rows of 2. Skarlet then put Rosero on one of the beds, and then quickly went over to the door and locked it.

She then pushed a bed onto it so it would be harder to open.

She then walked over to Rosero and said, "Let me see.", Rosero then turned over to her side and Skarlet saw the dagger. There was a lot of blood dripping out of Rosero's leg, it dripped onto the bed and made big puddles underneath.

Skarlet then said, "I would pull it out...but I don't see anything to cover it up.", Rosero then said, "Try to use a pillow cover or something...wait what are those right there?", Rosero then pointed at a shelf. Skarlet walked over and saw what looked like green wrapping. It was made out of cloth, which made her raise an eyebrow since it looked like it was made out of paper.

She then stretched it and tried to see if it was absorbent. She saw a sink nearby and then put a bit of the material into it, and it seemed to decently hold the water.

Skarlet then said, "I don't know what this is but I think it will do nicely for your leg.", and she then walked back to Rosero.

She then put one of her hands onto Rosero's calf and the other on the blade and said, "Okay...I'm gonna pull it out now...use that pillow if you have to.", Rosero then grabbed onto the pillow and winced a bit.

Skarlet then said, "Okay...1...2...3!", and then pulled out the dagger as fast as she could. Rosero then immediately put her face onto the pillow and screamed her lungs out. Even with the pillow, her voice was still loud, and she then shouted, "FUCK! FUCK! SON OF A FUCKING! CHRIST!", and then calmed down a bit.

Rosero then went limp and said, "That...fucking...sucked.", Skarlet then said, "On the bright side that is one hell of a scar your gonna get.", and then started to wrap the green material around her leg.

Rosero winced a few times, and after a few more rolls Skarlet then cut the green material and tucked it. She then said, "Alright, got it...can you stand?", Rosero then tried to get up, but as she did she winced and then fell over again. Skarlet then helped her get back onto the bed and Rosero then said, "Nope...my leg is completely numb now...I can't move it."

Skarlet then said, "Well...at least we're in a decent spot, Imma put you in a different bed though...that is unless you like sleeping in your own blood.", Rosero then looked over and said, "Please move me.", Skarlet then said, "Okay.", and picked her up and put her in a different bed.

Rosero then said, "It's probably from blood loss...but I'm feeling very tired.", and then yawned.

Skarlet then said, "It's probably best that you sleep that off, maybe it won't hurt as much in the morning.", she then went over to a bed next to Rosero's.

Rosero then closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. Skarlet then did the same thing.


	10. Chapter 10: Escape the castle

Part 10:

While asleep, Skarlet started to have a strange dream. At first, her vision was completely black,and she couldn't see anything. But she could hear noises, strange noises that sounded like growling. Her vision then came clear, and she could see the area around her. She saw what looked like a broken city, everything was torn to shreds. She then looked down at her hands, and was confused for a bit. She then ran over to a puddle and saw that she was smaller, younger. She then looked up again and saw what looked like those demihunters from before. There were 3 of them, all of them being one of each type of demon. Skarlet then frowned and tried shooting a blast at them, but nothing happened. She then watched them walk slowly towards her with a massive intent to kill. Skarlet tried to fire off more blast but nothing was happening. She then started to panic a bit, and started to run off into the distance. As she was however, she ended up running into something, and when she looked up the purple demon was right there. She then ran off again but ended up tripping over a rock. She then sat up a bit and saw she was completely surrounded, and she started to panic more. She then closed her eyes while holding her head saying, "It's just a dream...it's just a dream...no way it's real, no way…", and she then heard what sounded like blast.

While this was going on a voice in the background was saying, "Skarlet! Wake up already!", and she then opened her eyes. When she did, she realized she was holding something.

She then looked down and saw she was on the same bed as Rosero, and then just said, "Umm...hey.", and then chuckled. Rosero then said, "What are you doing?", she sounded concerned.

Skarlet then lifted her head up a bit and realized she was practically spooning Rosero. She then said, "I don't know.", Rosero then said, "Can you let me go, this is way to awkward for me.", and she then started to shiver a bit.

Skarlet then thought, "Hmm...I should mess with her a bit.", and then smirked. She then said, "Nah...Imma go back to sleep, you're very comfy.", Rosero then said, "Oh come on just why?", Skarlet then said, "Cause why not?", and then held Rosero a bit tighter.

Rosero just cringed, when she did, Skarlet then said in her ear, "Don't worry, I don't have a weenie so it's not so bad right?", Rosero then said, "It's worse than rape.", and then shivered a bit more.

Skarlet then said, "Welp...night.", and then pretended to sleep. Rosero then just shouted, "Just let me go already!", and then squirmed a bit. But Skarlets grip was too strong, Rosero couldn't move at all.

Rosero just gave up and said, "How did you even get here when you were sleeping over there?", Skarlet then said, "Like I said, I don't know, I just remember a weird dream and that's it."

Rosero then asked, "What happened in your dream?", Skarlet then said, "Well I was small, there were 3 big demons, I was powerless, I ran, I got cornered, and then I woke up.", and she then shrugged her shoulders.

Rosero then said, "Umm...did you by any chance feel movement while dreaming?", Skarlet then said, "A little? I don't know.", and then opened her eyes.

Rosero then asked, "Do you walk in your sleep?", Skarlet then said, "Maybe...just a little.", and then closed her eyes again.

Rosero then said, "Why do you do this to me?", then Skarlet then just said, "Because you're fun to mess with.", and then smiled. Rosero then said, "You are getting way to close.", Skarlet then said to creep Rosero out, "I can get closer.", and then moved up.

Rosero now was very concerned and just had a face of worry, she then said, "I seriously need and adult.", Skarlet then said, ''I am an adult.", Rosero then said, "NO YOU ARE NOT!"

Skarlet then said, "I am, I am the legal age of 22 my dear girl, so yes, I'm an adult.", Rosero then said, "You're 6 years older than me yet your like this?!", Skarlet then said with a whisper, "Yesssssssssssssssssss.", which made Rosero's ear tingle a bit.

Skarlet then raised her leg a bit and put on top of Rosero's, but she soon took it off when Rosero winced in pain. Rosero then said, "Did you already forget dammit?!", Skarlet then said, "Oops...my bad."

Rosero then sighed and said, "You know...this cut on my leg, kind of makes me think of my mom a bit.", Skarlet then asked, "Your mom? Why does it make you think of her?"

Rosero then said, "Well, remember how I told you how my mom can heal others? Well that applies to me as well. The truth is, the only reason my body has no scars is because of my mom. She is always the one to heal me after every fight, every mission, and even every sparring session. I had a lot of moments in my life where I got cut up somewhat bad, but my mom just heals it like nothing.", Skarlet then said, "Welp, say hello to scar number one then.", and then pointed at her leg.

Rosero then said, "Not sure how my mom would react to that, but I don't really care to think about it.", she then looked back and said, "Now can you please let me go already?!"

Skarlet forgot she was holding Rosero and said, "Okay fine...I was so comfy too.", and then got up.

Rosero then tried to get up, but as soon as she stood up she winced, and then fell onto her knees. Skarlet helped her up and asked, "It's still numb?", Rosero then said, "Ya, my leg doesn't have enough blood circulation at the moment, I can't feel my foot at all.", and then just looked down at her leg.

Skarlet then said, "Well, you can just rest more, we have time.", but as she said that a bang could be heard from the doors. They then heard a voice say, "They may be in here, keep breaking at the door!", and then another bang.

Skarlet then said, "Oooorr maybe not.", and then looked around the room for an exit. There was only one window that led straight outside.

Skarlet then ran over to Rosero and said, "We gotta go, and fast.", she then grabbed on Rosero's arm and helped her get out of the window. She then jumped out the window herself and then looked around. Rosero then tried to get up again but her foot was still numb. She then held onto the wall to keep herself standing.

Skarlet saw her trying to stand and said, "Not sure that's a good idea, if you're foot is numb you should rest it and wait until it can move again.", Rosero then said, ''I know, but if I don't try and move I'll just slow us down. I don't want to so I'm trying to move.", and she then tried to walk, but she fell down after about 4 steps.

Skarlet then looked behind her when she heard a noise behind her. She then saw 2 demons walk around the corner. They saw her right away and shouted, "They're here! GET THEM!", and they then charged.

Skarlet then said to Rosero, "You're slow as it is so just leave it to me.", and she then quickly picked up Rosero. She had Rosero lying on her back and held onto her legs, giving her a piggyback ride. She then started to run off with a massive amount of speed.

The red demons then just stared and shouted, "MOTHERFUUUUUUUUUUU!", and then just walked off in disbelief. Skarlet then said, "Okay...that was a bit easier than I thought." But as she said this Rosero shouted, "BLUE DEMONS! 9 o clock!", and then pointed at some blue demons chasing after them.

Skarlet then said, "Dammit, I forgot the blue ones were fast.", and then picked up her speed a bit.

Rosero then said, "Leave them to me.", and she then let out her blade. A blue demon then came in and Skarlet thought she was about to get hit, but instead a gush sound could be heard as Rosero stabbed it right in the head. The demon then falls to the ground while rolling off.

There were still about 8 more demons running up on them.

Skarlet then said, "Rosero, I can lose them, but I need you to give me time to power up, you think you could hold them off?", Rosero then said, "You kidding? That's easy.", she then turned over and pointed her blade behind her.

Rosero then released her energy, and her blade started to turn red. As it was, she then started to charge her energy more and a massive red light appeared on the tip of her blade.

Rosero then pointed right at one of the demons and shouted, "BLADES OF ANGER!", and then fired off red shards that fired off like bullets right at the demons. The blades then stuck onto 2 demons, which made them stop from the pain of being stabbed. The blades then sparked and exploded, blowing the demons into smithereens.

While Rosero was fending off the demons, Skarlet was concentrating her energy while running. She started to slow down a bit since it was a bit tough to concentrate while going so fast. Skarlet's energy started to rise, and red aura surrounded her body. Her aura then started to spark gold, and her hair was starting to turn from red to gold.

Rosero then started to let off more red energy, and shot more and more shards behind her. Everytime she fired she would kill off 2-3 demons, but it seemed every time she did 4-5 more demons would appear.

Neither one of the girls even noticed, but there was a demon who was catching up to them on the left side, and he ended up grabbing onto Rosero's arm.

Skarlet started to lose some balance as the demon pulled on Rosero's arm, but Rosero then stabbed the demon in the head and made it let go of her.

Rosero then said, "It's getting tough to hold them back, you almost done?!", Skarlet then said, "Ya, just a bit longer.", as she said this her hair now turned completely gold.

Skarlet eyes now glowed red, and her aura shot up.

Rosero then pointed her arm backward and once again shouted, "BLADES OF ANGER!", and fired off a hundred more shards. All of the demons were hit by the shards, but not in lethal spots. They continued to push and one got close to grabbing onto Rosero, but before he could Skarlet shouted, "Alright, get ready Rosero.", and she then let out a burst of energy.

When she did she then bolted through the woods much faster than before, which left the demons in the dust.

The blue demons then watched in awe as the girls disappeared into the distance. They then exploded on the spot from the shards that were stuck in them, killing all of them off at once.

Skarlet then looked back and saw the red explosion, and then said, "Good job Rosero, and you said you would slow us down.", Rosero then said, "It's true that im slow now, but I can still deal some damage.", she then put her blade away.

Skarlet then slowed down a bit when she knew they were in the clear. Skarlet then said, "Alright, first things first, we gotta rest that leg of yours. If your foot being numb is slowing you down then we need to make sure it gets better.", Rosero then said, "Ya your right, if I can't even stand correctly then I have no chance out here.", she then sighed a bit.

Skarlet then spotted a cave and said, "In there, we could try and rest for a bit there.", and she then ran into the cave. The cave was dark, but their energy allowed for the cave to light up. Skarlet then put Rosero down and looked around the cave. Rosero then asked, "What are you looking for?", Skarlet then said, "Something to make your leg stay at an angle.", and then picked up a rock that was curved.

Rosero then raised an eyebrow, and asked, "What's a rock gonna do for my leg?", Skarlet then said, "You said your foot lacks blood right? Well we just simply make blood flow into your foot more frequently. And what no better way than to make your leg face upward so blood can go straight to your foot.", Rosero then went wide eyed and said, "Wow, that's the one smart thing I've heard you say this whole time."

Skarlet then said, "Well I am a good medic when it comes to battle. These little things can help if the time is right.", and she then dropped the rock near Rosero's leg. She then slid the rock under Rosero's leg, which forced her knee to bend upward and made her foot float a bit.

Skarlet then said, "You might have to stay like that for some time, just make sure your leg stays the way it is and your foot should regain its feeling.", and she then peaked her head out the exit of the cave and looked around. She then went back into the cave and saw Rosero was leaning back with her arms behind her head. She had her eyes closed, meaning she was resting.

Skarlet then found a spot and lied down as well. She then closed her eyes and rested for a bit.

However, after what seemed to be a few minutes, she then heard a sound. It sounded like footsteps. She then heard growling, Skarlet then opened her eyes and looked up immediately.

Her eyes then grew wide when she saw a bear looking right at Rosero. The bear was about 1 foot away from her, and it had an aggressive face on. Rosero was too busy relaxing to even notice the bear.

Skarlet then got up and shouted, "HOW ADORABLE!", and then jumped onto the bear. As she did the bear growled and jumped up.

Rosero then opened her eyes and shouted, "What the fuck?!" as she saw the bear almost in her face. She then backed up and shouted, "This is a bear cave?!", Rosero then saw Skarlet and said, "What are you doing?!", Skarlet then said, "IT'S SO FLUFFY! Imma call it Rufus 2.0!", and then hugged the bear more.

Rosero then said, "You've got to be kidding me.", and then face palmed. The bear continued to scratch and jump around trying to get Skarlet off of it. But Skarlet wouldn't budge, and the bear then got tired and just fell over in exhaustion.

Skarlet then said, "Aww he's all tuckered out.", and then patted the bear's head. Rosero then facepalmed again and said, "We are really doing this huh? Okay then."

As she said this however, Rosero then yelped and said, "AAH WHAT THE HELL?!", Skarlet looked over and saw Rosero was on the ground. She had been tackled to the ground by a cub and was being licked over and over.

Rosero then shouted, "AY! EASY BOY! CUT THAT OUT!", but the baby bear just keep on licking her.

Skarlet then said, "Aw now that is legit cute.", Rosero then said, "You better not remember this and make fun of me later cause of it.", Skarlet then simply just whistled.

Rosero then tried to get up but the cub wouldn't let her. He then lied down while Rosero was still underneath. Rosero then said with a disappointed face, "I can't tell if this sucks...or if this is really comfy."

Skarlet then said, "Mine is comfy.", and she then jumped onto the bear and hugged it tightly. Rosero then said, "Easy for you to say, yours isn't using you as a pillow.", and she then got licked again.

Skarlet then smiled and said, "Well you got the small one and I get the big one. Just how it goes.", Rosero then said, ''I didn't even know there was a small one...also you literally just met the bear and you already made it your pet.", Skarlet then said, "Name yours."

Rosero then said, "What?", Skarlet then said, "Name your cotton ball!", Rosero then said, "I'm not naming this thing.", Skarlet then said, "Name the baby furball!", Rosero then said, "NO!", Skarlet then said, "Alright, then I won't give you big bear then.", Rosero then said, "Wait...what does that even mean?".

Skarlet then said, "Imma look out for demons.", and then walked off. Rosero then shouted, "Hey! Don't just walk off!", but Skarlet was already out of the cave. She then looked around some more and came to the conclusion it was safe for now. She then went back into the cave and saw that Rosero was now free from the bears grasp. The bear was now just looking at Rosero with its big eyes, almost like it wanted Rosero to do something. Rosero then got on her knees and rubbed it on the head. It then rolled onto its side and lied down while looking very lazy. Rosero then started to rub it on the side, and the bear started to make purring sounds, like it was enjoying the rubs.

Skarlet then went up behind Rosero and said, "Now you have to name it.", and Rosero just looked at her in disappointment. Rosero then said, "Welp...Imma name it Fuzzy.", Skarlet then said, "What?! Seriously!? You're gonna name it Fuzzy?!", Rosero then said, "Coming from the one calling the bear Rufus.", and then looked over at the bear.

Skarlet then said with a pouty face, "What's wrong with Rufus? It's a simple and cute name.", and then she crossed her arms. Rosero then said, "Same goes for Fuzzy, the bear is fuzzy so Imma call him Fuzzy.", she then crossed her arms and they then faced away from each other.

Skarlet then said, "Well let's see which is better...ATTACK RUFUS!", and she then pointed at the baby. The bear however just got up, walked a few feet, and then slumped over Skarlet. He then fell onto Skarlet and then landed flat on the ground.

Skarlet then shouted, "RUFUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?", Rosero then said, "Hah...karma.", and then smirked.

Skarlet then tried to move, but Rufus had made themselves comfortable on top of Skarlet.

Skarlet then said, "Okay, now I know what you mean. The fur feels good but the weight is just…a bit much.", and then tried to move again. Skarlet then felt a wet sensation go over her neck, and realized the bear licked her. She didn't know whether to be happy the bear liked her or grossed out since she was licked.

Rosero just said, "wElP, ImMa JuSt LoOk OuT fOr DeMoNs NoW.", and she then walked out.

Skarlet then shouted, "Don't you imitate me!", but as she said that Rosero fell over and said, "Ow...I forgot.", and then just sat down again. Skarlet then said, "Wow...just wow.", and she then put her hand under her chin and gave a bored look.

Rosero then said, "You look like a princess whomst gave up on life.", Skarlet then said, "Meh, the life part not really but ya, I feel somewhat crushed.", and she then just lied down.

Rosero then said, "By the morning my foot should have feeling back in it, we should probably head out when it does.", Skarlet then said, "Remind me to replace that bandage, I can tell it's getting old already.", she then pointed out a few blood spots.

Rosero then said, "Ya, it's still hurts too, but it's not as bad as before.", she then relaxed and said, "Welp, Imma rest...Fuzzy!", the bear then walked over to Rosero and lied down next to her, Rosero then lied down on Fuzzy and said, "Night."

Skarlet then said to herself, "Great...now I gotta sleep with a freaking bear on my back.", and she then sighed and closed her eyes.

Both the girls then slowly fell asleep with the bears in the cave.

Meanwhile….

"Sir...the castle has been breached, we believe the demigod has managed to escape as well."

"Go search hunter...tell me anything that the demons have found out."

"Yes sir!"

"Hmm...this is madness...at this rate the plan will fail...we need to put more force on her...we need a plan that can help the existing plan...we need more force...that's it...COMMENCE THE TRANSFORMATION PROCESS! WE NEED MORE MEN!"


	11. Chapter 11: human transformation

Part 11:

Morning came, and a light shined into the cave. The light went right into Skarlet's face, which made her wake up. When she woke up, she felt something clamping onto her body. She looked behind her and saw the bear trying to bite her body, but her armor didn't allow the bear to bite into her body.

Rosero then woke up a few seconds and rubbed her eyes. She looked over and saw the bear trying to bite onto Skarlets body and said, "Huh...okay.", Skarlet then said, "Hmm...I thought I tamed it, why is it trying to eat me?", Rosero then said, "You didn't tame it, you just made it so tired it couldn't be bothered to try. Now that it's got its strength back, it's trying to bite into you for breakfast.", Skarlet then said, "It should stop, it's gonna break its teeth at some point."

As she said this about 3 teeth fell out of the bears mouth, and it then walked off while drooling a bit of blood from its mouth.

Skarlet then said, "Welp...that's what you get for being a bad Rufus.", and then stood up. Rosero just had a face of disappointment and said, "Let's just go already, we got to beat the crap outta more demons.", and she then stood up. She didn't fall over, but Rosero still winced a bit with each step. She took about 5 normal steps, but after that she started to limp.

Skarlet then said, "You might not want to move so fast yet, you may be able to feel your foot now but that doesn't mean you are at you best.", Rosero then said, "I'll just push through it, it's not that bad.", she winced as she said this.

Skarlet then thought, "I forgot that she is also a saiyan and will probably not listen to that.", she then walked up to Rosero and said, "Just let me carry you."

Rosero then said, "Why? I can walk, you don't have to carry me around.", she then took 2 more steps and winced again.

Skarlet then said, "You can't even go 2 steps without slowing down. Just let me help you.", Rosero then sighed and said, "Fine, whatever." and then stood up a bit.

Skarlet then crouched down in front of her so Rosero could climb on her, she then grabbed onto her legs and was giving her another piggy back.

Rosero then sighed and looked off into the distance. Skarlet then looked back at her and noticed Rosero's disappointed face.

Skarlet then said to herself, "I know that look, it's the look of feeling useless. Trust me Rosero, you are not useless, even with a handicap.", and she then looked back at the forest and began to sprint.

Skarlet then asked, "Do you know where to go?", Rosero then said, "No not really, you probably didn't notice but while trying to run the map I had ended up falling somewhere, so I have no clue where to go.", Skarlet then said, "Huh...I'm fine with that actually, no directions means less patience.", and then ran a bit faster.

After about 6 minutes they ended up back in the town they fought Goliath in. Skarlet looked around to see if any demons were around. Rosero then said, "Wow...it's so weird to see it broken like this, the last time I remember seeing this place the houses were still standing. Well except for those 3.", and she then pointed at the house that she remembers were standing.

Skarlet then said, "Oh ya thats right, you don't remember what happened right?", Rosero then nodded and said, "I told you, rage was in my head, I couldn't see nothing but red.", and she then sighed.

Skarlet then saw a pathway that lead into the woods. She then said, "Wanna try going that way?", Rosero then said, "Go ahead, it's not like we got directions anyway.", Skarlet then started to sprint down the path.

After about 3 minutes however, the path came to an end, and a dirt trail continued down. Rosero then said, "That's odd.", Skarlet then said, "What is it?"

Rosero then pointed at the ground and said, "This trail, it looks soft and shifted, almost like it was made recently.", Skarlet then said, "Don't dirt roads look like this either way?", Rosero then said, "No, if it was here for some time it would be rough and smoothish from the amount of time its been in place. This road looks like it was just dug out and used to travel.", Skarlet then looked down the path and said, "Well, lets see whats at the end.", and then she sprinted down the path.

The path seemed to be rugged and soft, almost like it was made quickly and without coordinates. Skarlet ran down the path for about 4 minutes before they heard voices in the distance. She then stopped and they both then listened for the voices.

Rosero then said, "I can walk from here.", and she then jumped off Skarlet. They both then snuck another 20 feet and then looked out from behind a tree.

They saw demons all around the place, some of them seemed to be operating machines. The demons were holding crossbows and daggers, and they paced around.

They then heard one demon say, "START THE MACHINES! We got our first batch!", and they then saw a demon holding a chain.

Both the girl's eyes grew wide when they saw that behind the chain was about a dozen humans locked to the chains. They were being escorted to the machines, and they all had fear in their eyes.

One demon then said, "Alright, the machines are ready. Get the magic container and place in the holder.", as the demon said this another demon then grabbed a container and place it into a tube. The container then shot up and the machines became active. The humans were then placed on spots that were attached to the machine, and the demon then said, "Okay, we will now begin.", and he then pulled a lever. When he did, a mist then began to surround the humans, and they began to gasp for air. The demons then shouted, "BECOME US! TRANSFORM!", and as they did the mist then spiraled and the humans could no longer be seen. After about 30 seconds the mist dissolved, and where the humans used to stand were demons, blue and red ones.

The dozen demons that were just made then walked out and smirked. One red demon then said, "You know your job my new brothers, go and search.", the demons then ran off into the woods.

Skarlet then said, "What...that...fuck...just happened?", Rosero then said, "I'm pretty sure they just turned those humans into...demons.", Skarlet then said, "But how? Is that mist special or something?", Rosero then said, "No clue...but one thing is for sure, we got to destroy those machines.", and she then let off her energy.

Skarlet then said, "So we're just rushing straight in? No plan?", Rosero then said, "There is no plan for this, just kill the demons and then destroy the machines.", Skarlet then said, "Perfect.", and smirked as she let off her energy as well.

Roseros hair then turned gold as well as Skarlet's, and they both then charged at 2 different demons from the start. Rosero slammed her foot into a blue demon's face and then fired off a blast at 3 other demons that sent them flying. Skarlet landed a heavy punch on a red demon that sent it flying into 2 blue demons like a bowling ball.

The rest of the demons then looked over and shouted, "DEMIGODS!" and they then aimed their crossbows.

Rosero then let out her blade and pointed it right at the demons. Her blade turned red and energy started to spark off the blade. Skarlet was next to Rosero while she was charging her energy, so Skarlet said, "I'm guessing you're gonna fight at a distance?", Rosero then said, "I'll try to, but I'm not guaranteed to be able to keep it up. Those blue ones may be tough if there are too many.", she then shouted, "BLADES OF ANGER!", and a bunch of blades shot out from Rosero's blade like a gun. The red demons took the blades head on and the blue demons struggled to dodge them. The red demons blew up on the spot and the red demons had some damage since the blades hit the ground next to them.

Skarlet then said, "Hmm...looking at your attack makes me wanna try something.", Rosero then said, "What do you mean?", Skarlet then said, "I wonder...there is a move I have that may work, Imma try it.", Rosero then said, "Go for it, if it works I can probably focus my power onto those machines.", and then shot off more blades to distract the demons.

Skarlet then let off her energy, and then extended out two of her fingers as red energy began to charge on those two fingertips. The red energy then gleamed into a spark of red energy, and then she winded her arm back like she was about to do a backhand attack, and then she swiped her hand horizontally in front of her while yelling, "HELL FIGHTER'S DIVIDE!" Then an extremely thin line of red energy launch out of the energy she swiped in front of her, and it flew extremely fast at the demons, and sliced them all in half. As they were cut, the blades that Rosero shot hit the ground, and blew up whatever was left of the demons.

Rosero then said, "Wow, that was pretty sick.", Skarlet then said, "I know.", and then smiled. Rosero then said, "Alright, let's destroy these machine...what's that sound?", then a noise that sounded like broken wood started to emerge. They looked back and saw about 20 trees all slid and fell onto the ground at once.

Rosero just looked with her mouth wide and Skarlet then scratched her head and said nervously, "Oops...I guess I overdid it.", and then chuckled a bit. Rosero then said, "YA THINK!? Good thing I cut that deer and not you.", and she then looked over at the machines.

She then said, "Wait...the trees that you hit are behind the machine, shouldn't the machine be broken right now?", she then pointed at the machine, which was perfectly fine.

Skarlet then said, "Well I couldn't have missed it, that hit a lot of things around here."

Rosero then said, "Hang on a sec.", she then pointed at the machine and fired off a blade. The blade exploded on impact, but when the smoke cleared a blue shield could be seen surrounding the machine.

Rosero then said, "A forcefield? Seriously!?", Skarlet then said, "Huh...okay then, that explains why it's still intact.", they then walked up to the machine. Rosero put her hand out, and touched the forcefield. Skarlet then tried to punch it but her fist just bounced off of it.

Rosero then said, "Why did you think that would work?", Skarlet then said, "I don't know because I'm me?", and then she shrugged her shoulders. Rosero just rolled her eyes and then said, "Well, there had to be a way to deactivate this, we just need to find were the source is."

They then looked around for some sort of connection. However, there didn't seem to be any connection to the machine that caused the forcefield to stand.

Rosero then said, "I don't get it, how is this shield here if there isn't any source?"

As she said this, however, a voice could be heard saying, "That's because I'm not a machine.", and as the voice said this the 2 girls got on there guard.

Skarlet shouted, "WHOS THERE!? SHOW YOURSELF!", as she did the voice said, "Very well.", and out from the shadows an old looking demon came out floating in a cross legged position.

Rosero then said, "Who are you!?", the old man then said, "I do not have a name, I am called whatever those who fear me call me. My most common name is the Illusionist, while the demons call me the Brain Caster."

Skarlet then breathed in deep like she was about to say something but Rosero said, "NO! DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!", Skarlet then pouted and said, "Aw man."

Rosero then said, "You don't have any power at all, what makes you so special.", the old man then said, "My power is not great, but magic is powerful.", as he said this Skarlet fired off a blast at him which sent him off into a tree.

Rosero then said, "Hey I was gonna do that!", Skarlet then said, "You're too slow!", and then smirked.

However, when the smoke cleared, it was revealed that the old man was fine, and a blue shield surrounded him.

Rosero then shouted, "I get it, you're the fucking source!", Skarlet then said, "Which means if we kill you we can destroy that machine.", and she then took a stance.

The old man then said, "I will do whatever I can to make sure you don't make it out alive.", as he said this smoke started to come off his body. The smoke almost looked like the same smoke that caused the humans to turn, except it was a more dark green color than purple.

The smoke then surrounded the area, and Rosero then panicked a bit. She then shouted, "Skarlet, don't breath it in! That doesn't look right.", and she then held her breath.

Skarlet then held her breath as well as the green smoke filled the air.

The old man then said, "Hahaha...you can't hold it in forever.", and he then put his hands up.

The 2 girls then tried to run up to the old man, but it seemed that the closer they got, the thicker the smoke got. Rosero then fell down because she moved too fast and her leg started to hurt. Skarlet continued to push forward and she put her hand out and tried to reach for the old man.

But at that moment her body gave in and she let out her breath. Rosero did as well, and they both breathed in the green smoke.

The old man then laughed and said, "HAHAHA! Get ready for a world of illusion demigods.", and he then let off his magic.

The 2 girls started to cough and gag as the green smoke filled their lungs. After some time they managed to get up and looked around. The landscape had completely changed, and a green ball of mist seemed to swirl around them both. Within the smoke, they could see black figures starting to emerge.

They then heard the old man shout, "HAHAHA! Face the nightmares that build within! Face the wrath of the dead! They all seek a snack, and you look very exquisite.", as he said this the black figures reached the end and they could see the features of some of the figures.

One of the figures looked like one of the demons that hunted them, except darker and had no pupils. Another looked like a zombie with glowing eyes and a torn body.

More and more figures appeared around them, and as they did the 2 girls back away slowly.

They eventually hit each others backs and Rosero then said, "I'm not sure how I feel about what the old man said.", Skarlet then said, "What do you mean?", Rosero then said, "The snack part, I'm sure if it's a compliment or an insult.", Skarlet then said, "Maybe both.", they both then let off there energy.

The figures then went after the 2 girls. Skarlet punched away what looked like a red demon, and then proceeded to pummel a mummy looking figure. Rosero had kicked the zombies into the distance and then she put her attention on another demon.

Both the girls fought off the horde, but it wasn't over yet. Suddenly, they heard a massive thud, almost like a giant had landed. They then saw a massive figure appear and was walking closer and closer. The creature then threw its hand and tried to punch Skarlet, but she dodged it. Rosero then grew wide eyed when she saw the arm and said, "Wait...I know that arm.", and she then looked back at the figure.

The figure then walked in and Rosero shouted, "It's Goliath!", a demonic looking Goliath was now standing with them.

Skarlet then felt something hit her in the back very hard. She landed next to Rosero, who was now helping her up. She looked back and saw the lizard creature they had fought before.

Rosero then said, "I've seen this magic before, he's using the essence of those deceased to bring them back in a more demonic state.", Skarlet then said, "That explains why Rufus 1.0 is back." Rosero just said, "I still can't believe you named it that.", and she then took a stance.  
While they were standing there however, they felt a presence behind them, which made Skarlet turn around. She saw a figure standing right behind her, and he was about to swing at Rosero. She then jumped at Rosero and pushed her out of the way before the figure could land its attack.

Rosero then said, "Another one?!", Skarlet then said, "Which one is that?!"

The figure then walked out, and it turned out to be the demonic fusion, Bled.

Skarlet then said, "He brought all of them back?! What is this bullshit?!", Rosero then said, "This is gonna be tough.", and she then let of her energy.

Both the girls then started to charge up their energy, and fur started to appear on both of them.

There red aura spiraled in sync, and their eyes began to shine bright red. When their energy died down, both the girls were in super saiyan 4.

The old man then shouted, "Go ahead, fight all you like...IT WILL BE POINTLESS IN THE END! HAHAHAH!".

Rosero then shouted, "WE DON'T CARE!", Skarlet then said, "PRETTY MUCH!", and they both then took a stance and prepared for the 3 on 2 battle.


	12. Chapter 12: Villians from the past

Part 12:

The old man then shouted, "Now then, it is time for you to die Demigods. But not by my hands, rather, the hands of those YOU HAVE DEFEATED IN THE PAST!", as he said that the green mist began to spin around, creating a space for them to fight.

Rosero then said, "So umm...who you gonna go for?", Skarlet then said, "I don't really think we have a choice.", as she points at the 3 villians walking their way.

Rosero then said, "Well, I guess whoever they go for is who they want to fight.", and she then got into a stance. Skarlet looked around at the gas and noticed that all the trees seemed to be gone, almost like a void of nothing was beyond the gas. She then looked back and took a stance as well.

Bled and Goliath then charged in first, and they both threw their fist right at Skarlet. Skarlet had blocked them and held her ground. Meanwhile the Lizard disappeared and then reappeared behind Rosero. It tried to go for a punch, but Rosero ducked and then kicked it right in the gut. She then followed up with an uppercut that sent the lizard flying.

Skarlet saw the lizard flying off and decided to try and take out 2 for 1. She stunned Goliath with a kick to the face and then sent Bled flying into the lizard. She then shouted, "FINAL SKARLET BUSTER!" She then put two blasts together in her hands and aimed it at both Bled and the lizard, and then Skarlet yelled, "HAAAAAAA!" Then a massive beam engulfed literally everything remotely in front of Skarlet. Bled and the Lizard were now out of sight, so Skarlet figured she killed them off. She then looked over at Goliath who was now charging at her. But before he could do anything, Rosero stabbed him right in the back of the head. She then blasted his body away into the cloud of gas.

Skarlet then said, "Man, that was too easy.", but as she said that Rosero shouted, "LOOK OUT!", and then shot a blast behind Skarlet.

Skarlet turned around and saw the Lizard was behind her, and he was in perfect condition. They then heard laughter, and their eyes grew wide as Bled and Goliath walked back into the space from within the smoke.

Rosero then shouted, "WHAT THE HELL!?", Skarlet then said, "Okay, forget what I said, this is gonna be way harder than I thought.", as Skarlet said that, she heard a voice say, "Yes, that is quite right...Skarlet...heheheh."

Skarlet then went wide eyed and said, "That voice", and she then turned around. She saw a figure walking in from the gas. The figure then walked in completely and could be seen.

Skarlet then said with frustration, "Komatsuna.", as she said that he said, "Yes...and I'm not alone...", as he says this, 2 more figures appear. The figures then walk in and they can be seen.

Skarlet just got more frustrated when she saw who they were. She then said, "Man, I never thought I'd ever see Callion and Gemini again. Great job old man, you really out-did yourself.", and she then glared at the 3 past villians that stood before her.

Meanwhile, Rosero was fending off Goliath and the Lizard. While she was, she then heard someone say, "Hohoho...oh Rosero, you are quite strong now huh?", Rosero then looked over and saw a figure in the gas. She then saw 2 more appear as well, 2 were big, the last one was small. They all then walked out, and Rosero then grew wide eyed.

Rosero then said, "Wha...what?! Golden Frieza?! KING COLD!? COOLER!?", Frieza then said, "Oh? So you remember us?", Cooler then said, "I will crush you for sending me to hell.", King cold then said, "You made a mockery of me Rosero, now we will destroy you.", and they all then started walking toward Rosero.

Skarlet was also walking back, and they eventually hit each others back. Rosero then said, "So...you got enemies from your past coming back too, huh?", Skarlet then said, "Yup, and I'm not sure whether to be mad or happy to kill them again.", Rosero then said, "I kind of hate this, too many bad moments with these guys.", Skarlet then said, "Same, but we have no choice." Callion then said, "Oh? What is this?! You didn't tell us you had a sister.", and he then looked at Rosero. Rosero then shouted, "JUST BECAUSE WE LOOK ALIKE DON'T MEAN WE'RE RELATED DAMMIT!", and she then glared at Callion.

Skarlet then said, "But would that be a bad thing?", Rosero then said, "Are you seriously asking me that?", and then just went blank faced.

They then heard the old man shout, "ENOUGH! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS IDIOCY! GEMINI, KING COLD, EVERYONE! JUST ATTACK!", as he said this, every enemy in the area charged at them.

All the enemies then started to charge at the 2 girls, and as they did Rosero and Skarlet jumped into the air and split off into 2 different directions so they had space to fight.

They both then took a stance and prepared for battle.

Skarlet saw Callion in the front of her group of enemies rushing at her while yelling, "YOU'RE DEAD!" Then Callion reeled an arm back and threw a powerful punch at Skarlet, which she blocked, and then she grabbed Callion by the throat and slammed him into the ground. Then while Callion was still on the ground, Skarlet aimed a hand at Callion's face as Callion looked at her with fear and said, "No...wait!" But Skarlet didn't listen, so she just yelled out, "SKARLET BUSTER!", and then she fired the beam into his face with no remorse in her eyes at all. Callion's body was now missing its head. Skarlet then looked up and saw Bled fishing at her with each of his stomps making the ground shake. Skarlet then saw him throw a clothesline punch at her, so she ducked under the punch and then jumped into the air as she charged up two blasts in each of her hands. Skarlet then yelled, "JUST DIE ALREADY!" Then she began spinning around as she was throwing many ki blasts one after the other until her battlefield looked like a carpet bombing zone. She looked deeper into the smoke of the explosions, and saw no body of Bled left to be seen, but before she could taunt anyone, she felt a sharp pain in her gut, and after a few more moments, the lizard turned off its camouflage and shown itself to Skarlet. Skarlet then said, "Rufus! What did I tell you about being bad?!" Skarlet then backhand slapped "Rufus" into the ground, and then Skarlet launches herself down at the lizard and slammed her fist into its head. Which stunned it, and then Skarlet picked up the lizard by the throat, and lifted it with one arm, and then she pointed two fingers at the lizard's throat as a small red ki ball charged on her fingertips. Skarlet then said, "Skarlet Piercer Mark 2." Then a small bolt of energy shot through the lizards throat and blew its head off. But before Skarlet could even catch her breath, she saw Gemini rushing in while yelling, "UPPERCUT OF THE GODS!" Skarlet then saw a purple aura surround Gemini's fist, so then Skarlet went wide eyed and stumbled back to try and dodge it, and Gemini ended up missing his move as a purple energy explosion went off above Gemini. Skarlet then jumped back up to her feet, and took a deep breath, and then she ran at Gemini to attack, but before she could reach Gemini, she saw Frieza's tail suddenly smack her in the face, as she fell backwards and landed on her back. Then while Skarlet was still laying on the ground, Gemini ran at Skarlet and stomped on her chest, and pressed down hard enough for her to not be able to move. Frieza then walked up to Skarlet and aimed a Death Beam at her face, and then Frieza said, "Looks like this monkey's luck just ran out." Skarlet then scowled at Frieza, and then she said, "As if I'll let you kill me after saying that to me." Skarlet then managed to push Gemini's foot up a little, and then as Frieza fired his Death Beam, Skarlet tilted her head to the side, making the beam just barely miss her. Skarlet then kicked Gemini's legs out from under him, and then Skarlet quickly got back up, and then as she was still spinning from the weird way she got up, she charged up two red ki blasts in her hands, and stopped spinning as she was aiming one hand at Frieza, and the other at Gemini. Skarlet then said, "Red Flasher." and then she fired the two blasts at the both of them, and as they hit, they exploded into beams that engulfed Frieza and Gemini. After the beams stopped, they both had burn marks all over them, and their bodies were smoking from the heat of those blasts. Frieza then said, "How dare you?! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT YOU FILTHY MONKEY!" Frieza then aimed another Death Beam at Skarlet, but as he fired, Skarlet spun around and swiped her hand out in front of the beam, making a red energy field in front of the Death Beam, which absorbed the Death Beam, and once the Death Beam was gone, Skarlet yelled, "HELL FIGHTER'S REFLECTION!" Then an identical beam shot out of the field, except it was red, and it shot right through Frieza's chest, which killed him on the spot. Skarlet then turned back around to see that Gemini was already standing up, and he had a familiar purple blast that sparked with black electricity. Skarlet went wide eyed since she was surprised that the copy version of Gemini could even pull that blast off. Gemini then yelled out, "GOD DESTROYER WAVE!" and then he fired the massive purple beam as it roared towards Skarlet. Skarlet then put out two hands, and grabbed onto the blast, and she immediately started getting pushed back. Skarlet was baring her teeth in frustration, but then she suddenly got an idea. She pulled her hands together, and cupped them as a red and gold spiraling blast started to charge up in her hands. Then once it reached maximum charge, Skarlet yelled again, "FINAL SKARLET BUSTER!" Then a completely massive blast, bigger than before erupted from her hands as it was quickly pushing back on Gemini's beam. Soon after that, Gemini was incinerated within the beam, and then after Skarlet was done firing her beam, she fell to one knee as she began heavily breathing to catch her breath.

Meanwhile, while Skarlet was fighting, Rosero was dealing with her own battles.

Goliath was the first to charge in with a left hook. But Rosero simply jumped up, dodging the massive hit. Goliath ended up punching into the ground, which made him stuck. Rosero then kicked Goliath across the face and then blasted him away.

Rosero then looked over and her eyes grew wide as King Cold and Cooler came at her at once. They both swatted there tails at her, which Rosero just blocked. She was sent back about 3 feet, and she then took a stance again.

Cooler then shouted, "TAKE THIS!", as King Cold and Cooler both fired off lasers. Rosero just let off her blade and shouted, "BLADES OF ANGER!", and fired off red shards that clashed with the beams. Rosero then ran up to King Cold and punched him in the gut. Cooler then went for a punch but Rosero just dodged it. She then punched Cooler in the face and then kicked him away.

Rosero then looked at King Cold and pointed her hand at him. She then shouted, "ROSALINE BURST!" and then blasted King Cold point blank in the face. King Cold was blown away to ashes, do Rosero then looked back at Cooler. Her eyes grew wide as she saw Cooler was charging up a massive Supernova. Cooler then shouted, "DIE SAIYAN!" and then threw the Supernova. Rosero then took a stance and cuffed her hands. She then started to charge up energy as she said, "ROSALINE...", red energy formed in her hands while she had them cuffed. She then got to her max power, and then shouted, "BEAM!" and fired off a massive energy wave. The beam then clashed with Supernova, and when it did, Rosero quickly released more energy and shouted, "RIGHT BACK AT YOU!", the Nova then started to move away and went straight for Cooler. Cooler then shouted, "NO! THIS CAN'T BE! GAAAAGH!" as the Nova engulfed him. An explosion then went off as Cooler was blown up.

Rosero then took a deep breath, and then looked up. She saw that Goliath was still alive, so she then was about to walk up to him to finish him off. But before she could, she got punched straight in the face. Rosero went flying about 4 feet before she stopped. She was on the ground and said, "Ow.", as she held her cheek. She then sat up and looked at who did that.

She then saw Komatsuna standing there, he was in super saiyan 3 staring right at her.

Rosero then said, "Umm...I'm guessing you're one of Skarlet's enemies.", Komatsuna then said, "Yes, you are right.", and he then started to walk up to Rosero.

Rosero then got up and said, "Wait...then why are you after me if it's Skarlet who beat you?", Komatsuna then said, "Simple, you are someone who she cares about. So I'm gonna make her life hell by beating the crap out of you.", Rosero then shouted, "WHAT!? SERIOUSLY!? YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!", Komatsuna then said, "I could care less about what you think. Now fight me!", he then charged at Rosero.

He then threw a right hook at Rosero, but she simply dodged it. Rosero then sent a punch straight at Komatsuna and hit him straight in the gut. She then spun around and shouted, "WHIRLWIND KICK!", and kicked Komatsuna with a massive pressure of wind. Komatsuna went flying off and ended up ramming into Goliath.

Goliath then shouted, "WATCH IT!", Komatsuna then shouted, "YOU WATCH IT!", they then glared at each other. While they weren't looking, Rosero let out her blades and charged at them. She then slashed at Komatsuna, but he saw her last second and just barely moved out of the way. However, the edge of Rosero's blade hit his cheek, which cut his cheek. Rosero then landed on one foot and quickly pushed herself toward Goliath. When she did, she slashed both her blades and ended up cutting Goliath in the throat. She then landed 4 feet away and flipped another 2 feet to get some space.

Goliath then fell onto his knees, and then fell flat on the ground. Komatsuna then looked at Rosero with some fear in his eyes. Rosero then said, "What's wrong pale? I thought you said you were gonna beat me down.", and she then smirked at him.

Komatsuna then got a look of shock, and then a look of anger. He then said, "That...face...you...", he then got an angry look and started to walk toward Rosero as he said, "...you...look...JUST...LIKE...HER!" and he then charged at Rosero.

He then threw a punch at Rosero, but Rosero just simply blocked it. Komatsuna then started to throw multiple punches over and over, but Rosero seemed to be too fast for him.

Rosero then found an opening and kicked Komatsuna away. As she then she then charged forward and ducked low next to Komatsuna.

Komatsuna saw this and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL?!", and he then looked down at Rosero.

Rosero had energy surrounding her feet, and she then shouted, "RAGING DANCE!", and she then jumped up and then kicked Komatsuna across his body. Komatsuna then shouted, "GUAAGH!", as he felt a slicing pain fill his body. A click sound could be heard as Rosero prepared, and then glared back at him. Then, using the same foot, she kicked backwards and kicked him across his body again. Rosero then reeled her foot in and jabbed Komatsuna directly in the center of his body. Komatsuna spat out blood as the strike made impact with his body. Rosero then once again kicked across his body, but this was just to keep him still.

Komatsuna then looked back in front of him and was confused to see that Rosero was gone. He then looked back down and saw her crouched, but that is what she was waiting for. Rosero then jumped into the air, and backflip kicked Komatsuna straight in the jaw. She then landed on her feet perfectly while Komatsuna landed on the ground flat with a massive thud.

Komatsuna was no longer able to hold super saiyan 3, and was now in his base. He got up a bit and looked up, only to see Rosero holding out her hand.

Rosero then said, "I saw the way Skarlet looked at you, so I'll do her a favor and make sure she can't see you again.", she then started charging up a red blast. Komatsuna then went wide eyed as Rosero shouted, "ROSALINE BURST!" and fired off a massive red blast right in his face.

When the smoke cleared, Komatsuna could be seen headless.

While Skarlet was resting, she saw Rosero blast Komatsuna's head off, and watched as his body fell to the ground. Rosero then looked over at Skarlet and realized she was watching. Rosero then walked over to Skarlet and said, "You know, that guy is a real asshole. He came after me just to make you pissed off.", Skarlet then said, "Huh...accurate.", and then got up.

Rosero then said, "Well...what now?", Skarlet then said, "I don't know, I guess we try to find a way out.", and she then looked around.

As she did, she heard laughter from all around, and the old man then said, "YOU FOOLS! YOU THINK IT'S OVER!? IT'S FAR FROM OVER!", as he said this, the ground started to shake. Then, out from the ground, Tentacles started to appear. They then started to flop around, Rosero then shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK!? WHY ARE THOSE HERE!?" A tentacle then tried to swat at Skarlet, but she simply just jumped into the air and it missed. But as she did, another tentacle had managed to grab onto her and slammed her into the ground.

Skarlet shouted, "GAAAGH! DAMMIT GET OFF ME!", and tried to get the tentacle off. Rosero then let out her blades and shouted, "LET HER GO!", and slashed at the tentacles. Rosero cut the tentacle in two, which made it let go of Skarlet.

Skarlet then got up and said while shivering, "Ew...too slimy.", and then looked up. Rosero then said, "There are about 10 more of these things, I might be able to deal with them, but it's gonna be a bit tough."

At that moment, Skarlet noticed a light within the gas, and her eyes grew wide when she realized what it was. She then jumped at Rosero and pushed her onto the ground, as she did a beam of energy came hurtling toward were Rosero was standing.

They both looked back up and heard laughter as they did. They then heard a voice say, "HOHOHO! You honestly thought it was gonna be that easy?", and then 3 figures appeared from within the gas. The 3 figures then walked out, and the girls eyes then grew wide when they saw Frieza, King cold, and Cooler walk back through.

They then heard more voices say, "HAHAHAHA! YOU ARE WRONG! WE HAVEN'T HAD FUN YET!", as Callion, Komatsuna, and Goliath walked out.

Skarlet tried to get up, but as she did, she got hit in the head. She looked up and saw the Lizard standing near her.

Skarlet then said, "Dammit...looks like we got to go for round 2.", but when Skarlet looked back, her eyes then grew wide.

She saw Bled, and he had his third eye open. She then looked down and saw Rosero, staring directly at the 3rd eye. She didn't look like herself, she looked lifeless, like a puppet.

Bled then said, "HAHAHA! I have an idea guys, how about we watch a nice little fight between red heads...Rosero, you know what to do.", Skarlet watched as Rosero turned around, and looked at her with a poker face. Rosero then started to walk toward Skarlet with intent to kill, and she even let out her blades.

Komatsuna then shouted, "OH MAN! I don't know who you are, but you are probably the best thing to ever exist! LETS SEE WHAT HAPPENS HERE!"

Skarlet then looked at Rosero and just took a deep breath. Skarlet then said, "No.", which made them all raise an eyebrow. Bled then said, "Umm...come again?", Skarlet then said, "No, I won't entertain any of you. I can't fight my own friend, so no.", she then stood still, wide open to any attack.

Bled then said, "Huh...oh well...Rosero, kill her.", and he then smirked.

Rosero then looked at Skarlet in the eyes and smirked as well. She walked slowly with her blades out, ready to do whatever she is told.


	13. Chapter 13: Perseverance

Part 13:

While Rosero was walking, Bled had a face that showed he had thought of something. Rosero was about 3 feet from Skarlet when Bled said, "WAIT!", and when he did Rosero stopped.

Skarlet just glared over at Bled, watching to see why he stopped Rosero from attacking. Komatsuna then said, "Why did you stop her from attacking?", Frieza then said, "Don't tell me you have gone soft or something.", Bled then said, "What? Hell no...I just thought of something...don't you think it would be boring if Rosero did it with her blades? I mean, it would just be too quick.", he then raised his hand and said, "Who votes that Rosero should kill her with her own hands...slowly and painfully.", he then smirked.

Callion then shouted, "HAHAHAHA! That sounds great!", and he raised a hand. Frieza then said, "Now that sounds entertaining...hohoho.", and then raised a hand. The rest of them then raised there hand as well.

Bled then said, "Alright then...Rosero, put your blades away, and go wild.", as he said Rosero then put her blades and slammed her fist into her hand.

Skarlet then looked Rosero in the eyes, and noticed something she didn't before. While Rosero was hypnotised, her eye color turned from red to purplish black. It showed that Bled was in control since his 3rd eye was the same color.

Rosero then let out a war cry, and then charged at Skarlet. She quickly swung at Skarlet, which sent Skarlet about 4 feet away. Rosero then jumped into the air and slammed her foot into Skarlet gut while she was down. Skarlet gasped for air when she took that blow, and when she did a spark of red energy came off her body. It then quickly went away.

Cooler then said, "Hey, did anyone see that?", Callion then said, "Ya, she got her shit KICKED!", Cooler then frowned and said, "Not what I was talking about.", Gemini then said, "Ya, I noticed it too Cooler, but I wouldn't worry too much about it.", and they then looked back.

Rosero was now punching Skarlet over and over in the face, Rosero then started to get up. While she was she grabbed onto Skarlet arm and forced her to stand up, she then threw her fist into Skarlet's gut and forced her into the ground again. Dust started to rise into the air as she did this.

King Cold then said, "Hey, we can't see them.", Goliath then said, "If you hear punches, then we're good.", they then listened. They heard punch sounds from within, and at some point a cough could be heard. Bled then nodded and said, "Yup, we're good."

The dust then cleared, and Rosero could be seen standing 3 feet from Skarlet. Skarlet was on the ground, she had some bruises but besides that she looked fine. She then slowly got up, and stared right at Rosero.

Bled then said, "Ugh...now this is getting boring...Rosero, blast her.", as he said this Rosero then took a stance, and started to charge up an attack. Rosero then fired off the blast without saying what it was. Skarlet then blocked it, but it was a bit stronger than she thought and ended up getting knocked over. She then looked up for a second and saw Rosero was already next to her, and Rosero then punched her to the ground.

Bled then said, "Alright, that's it, Rosero, just use your blades.", Rosero then let out one blade and pointed it right at Skarlet.

Bled then shouted, "DO IT!", Rosero then swung at Skarlet with her blade out. Skarlet looked away and prepared to get hit. A few seconds go by, and Skarlet realizes she isn't cut.

She then heard Rosero struggling, and then looked up. She saw Rosero's arm shaking, almost like there was some force holding it back.

She then saw Rosero grab onto her own arm and tried to pull it back. Skarlet then looked at Rosero's eyes and noticed that one of them was now red.

Skarlet then said, "Rosero?", as she did Rosero said, "Skarlet...push...me...away.", Skarlet then said, "What?", Rosero then shouted, "I SAID PUSH ME AWAY!", and she then struggled even more. Skarlet then pointed out her hand and fired off a ki blast at Rosero. Rosero went flying about 7 feet and landed on her back. When she did, she then closed her eyes and looked in the opposite direction of where Bled was standing.

Skarlet then got up and saw Rosero was looking away. She then tried to run up to Rosero but she ended up getting tackled by the lizard. Skarlet then shouted, "DAMMIT RUFUS!", and then punched the lizard away. She then got up, but when she did a tentacle came out from the ground grabbed onto her and slammed her onto the ground.

While Skarlet was struggling to get up, she looked over and saw Rosero getting up. She was looking down with her eyes closed.

Bled then walked up behind her and said, "Hey, go and cut her up while she's down.", but when he got near Rosero quickly turned around and sliced his throat. She then opened her eyes and slashed at his eyes. Bled then dropped dead on the ground.

Rosero then ran over to Skarlet and slashed at the tentacle. Skarlet looked at Rosero's eyes and saw they were back to red.

Skarlet then said, "You managed to gain control again? How?", Rosero then said, "Bled's hypnosis, it felt similar to when rage tried to control me. So I simply fought until I could see again, and then forced myself to stop. I did it back when we fought Goliath, so I just did it again.", Skarlet then said, "Well, that's a good thing.", she then looked back at the villains.

They all got ready to charge at them, and there was still 9 more tentacles to deal with.

Rosero then said, "So how do we do this?", Skarlet then said, "You try and take out those tentacles, I'll fight the villains.", Rosero then said, "You sure?", Skarlet then said, "Well unless you give me those blades then ya, positive.", and they then looked back.

They all then charged at the 2 girls. Skarlet then charged in at the villains, and as she did Rosero jumped over all of them and went straight for the tentacles.

Skarlet then suddenly slid to a stop in front of all the villains, and then she gave all of them a death stare, and then she smirked and said, "Well come on already, I'm waiting." She then looked at Gemini who had an extremely pissed off expression on his face, and then Gemini said, "DON'T YOU DARE MOCK ME!" Then Gemini got into a power up stance, and a purple aura exploded from him. Then his body doubled in size, and then his eyes and hair turned purple. Skarlet then said, "Wow, Super Saiyan God Breaker out of the gates, I guess you can be the first to die then." Skarlet then got into a more agile fighting stance, and then as Gemini rushed at her, Skarlet ran at him, and then as they got close to each other, Skarlet slid directly below Gemini, and then she aimed a hand at Gemini's gut, and then she quickly charged a gold and red ball of ki, and then she yelled, "SKARLET BUSTER!" Then a gold and red beam shot into his gut, and launched him far into the sky. Then after that, she saw a Death Beams quickly approaching her, she dodged two of the beams, and then smacked the third one away. Skarlet then looked back to where the beams came from, and saw Cooler, Frieza, and King Cold aiming their fingers at her. Frieza then said, "You might want to watch your step, because you aren't just fighting a few of us anymore." Then all three of the Arcosians began to fire many Death Beams at Skarlet, to the point where that was all Skarlet could see. Skarlet panicked at that moment, and thought to herself, "Shit! What do I do?! There's too many beams to deflect or dodge!" But after another moment, Skarlet thought to herself, "Oh yeah, there is a way out of this." Then Skarlet smirked as she swiped her hand out in front of her again as a red field of energy appeared in front of her again as she yelled, "HELL FIGHTER'S REFLECTION!" Then all of the beams hit the field of energy Skarlet deployed, and then once the Arcosians stopped firing, only Frieza knew what was going to happen next. Skarlet then said, "Die, you filthy villains." Then a huge barrage of small beams fired out of Skarlet's shield, and all of the beams slowly shredded all of the Arcosians standing before her. Skarlet then fell to one knee in her slight exhaustion, and then she thought to herself, "Damn, that move uses way too much energy." After that, Callion walked up to Skarlet and smirked down at her and said, "Looks like you tuckered yourself out before you could even fight me, what a joke." Skarlet's eyes then lit up with determination all of a sudden, and then Skarlet lifted one of her fists and aimed it at the ground. Callion then looked at Skarlet with confusion and said, "What? Have you lost your sense of aim? Or are you just too frustrated that I'm stronger than you." Skarlet's fist then lit up with red energy, and then Skarlet yelled, "HELL FIGHTER'S RUPTURE!" Then she slammed her fist into the ground, and a shockwave of red energy pulse its way through the ground, and then moments later, and massive red explosion of energy erupted around both Skarlet and Callion. After the smoke disappeared, Callion was in literal pieces, and Skarlet was almost perfectly fine. Skarlet then managed to stumble back to her feet, and then Skarlet looked up into the sky and saw Gemini falling back down. Skarlet then jumped up to Gemini, and uppercut his back, and then she teleported above him and did a backflip and kicked his chest, propelling him downwards at a tremendous speed. Gemini then hit the ground with an explosion of dirt, and then as Gemini was still laying in his crater, Skarlet started falling while doing a couple barrel roll flips, and then she threw her fist forward and aimed it at Gemini's head. Gemini saw this and went wide eyed, and tried to get up as fast as he could. But Gemini was too slow, and his head was crushed into the ground with Skarlet's fist. Then as Skarlet looked back up, she was expecting to see another enemy charging at her, but surprisingly, she only saw Komatsuna trying to sneak up on Rosero while she was fighting the tentacles. Skarlet then frowned and aimed two fingers at Komatsuna, and then she began charging a red blast on the end of her fingers. Skarlet then said, "Where do you think you're going?" Skarlet then fired her Skarlet Piercer Mark 2 at Komatsuna's leg, and the blast immediately blew off Komatsuna's leg, as he fell to the ground screaming in agony, "AAAAAHH!" Skarlet then walked up to Komatsuna as he was trying to crawl away from her. Skarlet then picked Komatsuna up by the throat, and then Skarlet said, "Even though I've killed you before, I'm still gonna say it. This is for my mother." Skarlet then squeezed Komatsuna's throat, until Skarlet heard a crunch noise come from his neck, and then his eyes went lifeless. Skarlet then dropped Komatsuna, and he fell to the ground, and was now dead. Skarlet was about to take a deep breath and relax, but then she was suddenly punched in the back of the head. Skarlet stumbled forward, and then looked back to see who it was, and surprisingly it was Bled again. Bled then said, "You honestly thought you could get rid of me?" Then Skarlet scowled at him and said, "No...but I do know what will get rid of all of you really quick." Skarlet then opened up one of her fists to reveal a red ball of ki in her hand, and then she raised it above her head as it began to grow bigger as it charged. Skarlet then felt it reach maximum power, and Bled was already running for the hills. Skarlet then yelled out, "HELL FIGHTER'S ARMAGEDDON!" Then the red ball of ki began firing red beams of ki everywhere, slicing up the ground, and sliced Bled into three pieces. Goliath managed to dodge a few of the beams. But then one of the lasers cut one of his legs off, and then the other beams cut him up and killed him. The lizard however was dodging just fine, but then the beams suddenly stopped, and then the lizard looked at Skarlet in confusion, and then Skarlet said, "Don't you worry Rufus, it isn't over yet." Then Skarlet reeled back the arm that was holding the blast, and then she threw it at the lizard, and then it arched towards the lizard, and even when the lizard tried to run away, the blast followed it with deadly precision. Then the blast hit the lizard, and it exploded into a massive explosion that filled the cracks in the ground created by the lasers, and then the whole battlefield exploded from the blast, incinerating all the bodies.

Skarlet then looked over and saw Rosero cut the last tentacle into two.

Rosero then looked over at Skarlet and said, "Interesting move you got there, it actually cut a tentacle I was going for.", and she then put her blade away and walked up to Skarlet.

Skarlet then said, "I get the feeling that we're not finished yet.", and she then looked around.

They then heard the old man say, "You are quite right...you know, since you got this far, I will tell you something. Everything you do here, is meaningless...killing off the enemies is meaningless...even trying to survive is meaningless...as long as I live, you will be trapped here, and as long as you're alive, I will continue TO MAKE IT RAIN!", as he said this the gas then stopped swirling around and started to surround the 2 girls again.

They started to cough as the gas got thicker and it became harder to breath. The gas then started to swirl again, and when it did, the 2 girls realized that they were surrounded again.

All the enemies, except for the Lizard, were now back. But this time, they didn't look the same, they all had a demonic symbol on their forehead.

Skarlet looked at Callion and Komatsuna and saw the symbol was on their head as well. Komatsuna then said, "Hail the demon kind….hail the demon kind.", over and over. The rest of them then started to chant this as well, and when they did it gave the 2 girls chills.

Rosero then said, "This is kind of creepy.", Skarlet then said, "This is starting to get irritating.", and then took a stance.

But as she did, the ground started to shake, and a tentacle came out from the ground. Instead of grabbing Skarlet, it just simply swatted her away, separating her from Rosero.

Skarlet quickly got to her feet and saw that she was on the other side of the area. Then 4 villains stopped in front of her.

The old man then said, "It is unfortunate that the Lizard is no longer here...I never thought it would be possible to erase a soul through an illusion... oh well.", and he then laughed.

Skarlet took a stance and got ready for what seemed like round 3.

Rosero was also getting ready for the next wave of attacks. Goliath was the first to charge at her, and once again he slammed his fist at her and got it stuck in the floor. However, when Rosero was gonna go for an attack, Gemini threw charged in and shouted, "UPPERCUT OF THE GODS!", and tried to hit Rosero with it. Rosero had already seen this in the corner of her eye when Skarlet fought him, and saw that Skarlet was scrambling just to avoid it. So she guessed that it was dangerous, and dodged it. When she did, his fist exploded in the air, which hit Goliath a bit since he was close to Rosero. Rosero then punched Gemini in the gut and kicked him away. She then slammed her foot into Goliath's face. Rosero then let out her blade and pointed it at Gemini and then shouted, "BLADES OF ANGER!", and shot about a dozen red shards. All the shards landed directly, and cut into Gemini. The blades then exploded on his body, but when she smoke cleared Gemini was somehow still standing. Rosero saw this and was shocked to see him still standing, but she couldn't stand for long. On her left, Komatsuna charged at her and threw a left hook. Rosero dodged and she then grabbed him by the arm and slammed him into the ground. Rosero then took a step back while, and she took a stance while panting.

Skarlet then got into a powerful looking stance, and she looked around, and spotted Frieza, Cooler, King Cold, And Callion all staring at her with anger. Callion rushed at her first, and he had an arm reeled back ready to punch her. Skarlet saw this and tried to throw a punch at Callion as well, but they ended up clashing fists, making a giant shockwave explode from the two of them. Skarlet then thought to herself, "What?! I was able to overpower them a second ago! Why can't I do it now?!" Skarlet then pushed herself off of Callion's fist, as she propelled herself into a backflip to gain distance. Skarlet was about to try to go in and hit Callion even harder, but before she could, and Death Beam narrowly missed her face, and then Skarlet glared over in the direction of the Arcosian family.

Rosero was in a tight spot over at her end. Gemini and Goliath were teaming up, throwing multiple heavy punches at Rosero. While this was going on, Komatsuna was firing off blasts, making Rosero move around more. Rosero charged a blast in her hand while she dodged, she then found an opening and jumped away. She then landed and fired off a blast backwards while shouting, "ROSALINE BLAST!", and hit Komatsuna with it. Komatsuna went flying off, and

ended up bumping into King Cold.

Once that happened, Skarlet saw that the Arcosians were distracted, so she launched at Callion with all of her might, making her armor make screeching noises through the air and she slammed her fist across Callion's face, and sent him flying across the battlefield, and then he collided with Bled, and knocks him over. Skarlet then looked back at the family of Arcosians, and noticed that they were already aiming their fingers at Skarlet, with Cooler charging up a Supernova in the middle of the group. Skarlet then looked at the blasts being charged up, and Skarlet took a deep breath and said to herself, "They just won't stop will they?" Skarlet then saw the first Death Beam flying towards her, and she tilted to the side and dodged the beam. Then a huge barrage of Death Beams began to fly at Skarlet, so Skarlet ran into the Death Beams, and some of them were missing her, and every single one that was about to hit her, she made sure that it only hit a non-lethal area in her body.

Rosero was still dodging Goliath and Gemini, she then looked over and saw that Bled was arguing with Callion (and by arguing I mean they just stared at each other with an angry expression.) , and so she then decided to try and take advantage. She let off her blades and slashed at both Gemini and Goliath, the blades didn't kill them, but they were blinded since she aimed for the eyes. She then looked over at Bled and Callion and then charged up a massive amount of energy. She then shouted, "ROSALINE!", and she then cuffed her hands. She then pointed her hands out and shouted, "BEAM!", and fired off the blast at them. The blast then engulfed both Callion and Bled, and it then exploded. When she smoke cleared, Bled was still standing, but he was injured to a great degree. Callion ended up getting swept away by the blast, and was sent back to the area where Skarlet was fighting. Callion then got up and saw Komatsuna was near him. Komatsuna then looked at Callion and then looked back at Rosero. He then released his energy and charged at Rosero. Callion looked back at Skarlet with an angry expression and then started to slowly make his way back.

Skarlet finally managed to run through all of the Death Beams, but she had deep cuts around her body that were bleeding quite a bit, and then as she looked up, she saw Cooler throw his Supernova down at her. Skarlet frowned at the Supernova, and then said, "I've had quite enough of this bullshit!" Then Skarlet opened up one of her hands, and charged up a blast in her hand, and then she fired it at the Supernova as she yelled, "SKARLET BUSTER!" The Beam then collided with the Supernova, and completely halted it surprisingly. Skarlet then clenched her teeth in pain because she was pushing herself too hard, but she chose to endure the pain.

Meanwhile, Rosero was pummeling Goliath down to the ground. Gemini then started to charge at her again, so she then got up and prepared herself. Gemini threw a very heavy punch, Rosero blocked it but her guard ended up getting broken and she was sent 6 feet away.

Rosero then got up while panting, and she then looked right at Gemini. Goliath then got up and was standing by Gemini.

They both them pointed out their hands at Rosero, and started to charge up their energy. Rosero then said, "So that's how it is huh?", she then took a stance and slammed her foot into the ground. She lifted her arms up and had them held out straight. Red energy then started to form in her hands, and the ground started to shake. Red electricity started to erupt as Rosero yelled out, "ROSAAAALIIIIINNNEE!". Goliath and Gemini then both fired off there blast while letting out a war cry, and as they did Rosero shouted, "FLAAAAAAAASHH!", and fired off a massive beam, bigger than the "Rosaline Beam". The 2 beams then clashed, and Rosero was trying all she could to push back Goliath and Gemini.

Back with Skarlet, she was still struggling against the Supernova that was still stuck sitting still. Skarlet then thought to herself, "Damn, even if I win this clash, it will only hit Cooler, and then I'll still have the three of the rest of the villains to take out, what can I do?" Then as she continued to fire her Skarlet Buster, Skarlet suddenly got an idea on how to defeat the Arcosians, Skarlet thought to herself, "If I can just somehow make this Supernova unstable, and make it explode, it can potentially kill all three of them, but that's pretty risky." Skarlet then yelled out loud, "BUT I'LL DO IT!" Then Skarlet pushed even more energy into her Skarlet Buster, making it grow exponentially, and then Skarlet suddenly took the power away from her blast, making it shrink, and she repeated this process over and over again. The Supernova then started to glow strangely, and it looked like it was growing unstable. Skarlet then yelled out, "HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Then the Supernova started making a rumbling noise, and then a bright orange light ignited within the Supernova, and all the Arcosians were giving it a worried look. Skarlet then said, "One...last...push!" Then she threw her full power into the Skarlet Buster, and then the Supernova exploded into a dome of orange energy, and it grew and engulfed all of the Arcosians, and Skarlet.

While that was occurring, Rosero was pushing against the 2 villains with all her might. Rosero started to stumble a bit and fell on one knee. She then said to herself, "Dammit...my...leg is...giving out.", Goliath and Gemini noticed this and put more pressure into there blast.

Rosero then said in her head, "I...can't...stop...I will...push it...back.", Rosero then started to force herself to stand. She then shouted, "I refuse...to back down...I REFUSE TO BACK DOWN!", and she managed to stand back up. She then said, "One push...that's all I need...TO TURN YOU INTO DUST!", and she then started to release her energy. More and more red electricity started to spark out of her, and her orange red aura got semi darker. She then looked right at Goliath and Gemini and shouted, "ONE PUSH!", and she then let off more energy. The blast then got bigger, and started to push back. Goliath and Gemini got wide eyed and yelled out, "AAAAAAAAGH!", as the blast consumed them. Both Goliath and Gemini then started to disintegrate, so Rosero let off her energy until they were completely gone. Her blast then died down, Rosero then fell on one knee and was panting. She then looked up and saw Bled was walking toward her. She then said, "This is gonna be annoying.", and she then tried to get up. But before she could, she ended up getting punched to the ground. She then looked up and saw Komatsuna standing over her. He then chuckled while looking at Rosero.

After the explosion subsided, the Arcosians were nowhere to be found, and Skarlet was laying on her back on the ground, in heavy amounts of pain now that burns have been added to her large amount of cuts. But as she was just about to feel well enough to fight, she suddenly heard footsteps, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Callion standing over her, and he was smirking. Callion then lifted a foot, and it looked like he was about to stomp on Skarlet, so she rolled out of the way, and as Callion stomped down, he made a big crater with his foot, and then Skarlet thought to herself, "Jeez, if that hit me I could've died." Skarlet then staggered back to her feet, and then she managed to get her strength to even give Callion a death stare, which only made Callion's smirk grow. Skarlet then tried to put energy into her hand, but her whole arm spiked in pain as she tried to do that, making her wince in pain. Callion then rushed at Skarlet, and punched her across the face, making her stumble backwards. Skarlet then got her balance again, and then she saw another punch coming in from Callion, so she put her hand out, and she actually caught his punch, but then Callion used his other fist to punch her in the face again anyways. Skarlet then got really mad, and then thought to herself, "Fuck it! I don't care how much it hurts! Imma kill him!" Skarlet then aggressively threw one of her hands into the sky, and then a red ki ball charged up in her hand, and then Skarlet tightly closed her eyes from how much it hurt her, as a pool of blood was forming under her. Then Skarlet yelled out, "HELL...FIGHTER'S...ARMAGEDDOOOON!" Then a lot of beams fired out from the ki ball, but Callion was surprisingly dodging a lot of the beams. But then one of the beams managed to slice his ankle, and then he fell to the ground, and the beams suddenly stopped, and then Skarlet said, "This...is where your life ends!" Skarlet then threw the ball of red energy at Callion as he gave the ball of energy a look of fear before the ball hit him, and then the explosion detonated all of the battlefield again.

Skarlet then began panting like crazy after this attack that killed her last enemy, and then she felt really dizzy, and then she fell face first onto the ground.

Rosero was still fighting, but things didn't look good for her. The fight seemed to be a 1 on 1, but Bled didn't make it seem that way. Rosero and Komatsuna were clashing fists, but as Rosero fought Bled kept his 3rd eye open and moved around using his speed. He would get in front of Rosero and force her to look at his eye. She got hypnotised at one point but said, "NO!" , and then looked away. But when she did, Komatsuna would land a hit on her, and this would repeat a few times. Rosero then managed to get Komatsuna with a massive blow to the gut, which left him on the ground in a huge amount of pain. She then jumped back, and looked over. Her eyes grew wide when she saw Skarlet passed out on the ground, no longer on Super Saiyan 4.

Rosero then looked back and said, "Alright...looks like I'm on my own now.", and she then took a stance and got ready.


	14. Chapter 14: Rosero's struggle

Part 14:

Rosero looked back and forth between the Bled and Komatsuna as they split off and slowly walked to 2 different sides from were Rosero stood. Rosero then let out one of her blades and started to charge energy into it. She then quickly pointed at Bled and shouted, "BLADES OF ANGER!", and fired off multiple red shards. All the shards went towards Bled's head, and Bled then scrambled away trying to avoid. Bled managed to avoid all the blades since he ended up ducking under all of them.

Rosero then said in her head, "Shit...I was aiming for his eyes.", and she then got on her guard again. She then looked over at Komatsuna, who was now charging in with a ki blast in hand.

Rosero grew wide eyed and quickly jumped up a second before Komatsuna could hit her. She then flipped around and slammed her foot into Komatsuna's back. Komatsuna slammed into the ground face down, and was semi-buried.

Rosero then looked back at Bled who was now closing his eyes. Bled then quickly opened his eyes and said, "LOOK INTO MY EYES!", and he then smirked.

Rosero then said, "CRAP!", and she then closed her eyes and looked away. But as she did she then felt a massive pain in her back. She was then sent 7 feet away and she then fell flat on the ground face down. She then looked back and saw Komatsuna standing there.

Bled then jumped up and landed next to Komatsuna and then smirked again. Komatsuna then looked at Bled and nodded. Bled then looked at Komatsuna and nodded as well.

Rosero saw this and said, "This can't be good.", and she then released her energy and prepared for whatever was about to come her way.

Komatsuna then charged in at Rosero, but while he was, Bled was standing directly behind him with his third eye open.

Rosero saw Komatsuna and was about to punch him, but as soon as she was about to punch him her body then stopped and went limp. Rosero then said, "WHAT!? WHAT'S GOING ON!?", but her thoughts were then blocked out by a gut punch that Komatsuna threw at her.

She was then sent about 5 feet and gasped for air and said, "What...just...happened...I couldn't move...at all.", she then looked up for a split second and saw Bled's third eye. She then couldn't move again, and Komatsuna then quickly went straight to her and kicked her in the head. The kick sent her yet another 7 feet and she then landed on her side while scraping across the ground.

Rosero then came to stop and said while in pain, "Okay...I get it now...he is surrounding Komatsuna in the hypnosis energy...just great.", and she then looked up and saw Komatsuna standing over her.

Rosero then grew wide eyed and said, "SHIT!", as she said this Komatsuna then tried to stomp on her. Rosero rolled away and then jumped up to her feet. As she did however, she looked up and saw that Bled was standing 2 feet away from her, and was now staring right at her with his third eye. Rosero then got hypnotised for a second, but then instantly looked away and shouted, "DAMMIT! I WON'T!", but she then got kicked in the back. She then went flying into Bled, who then grabbed onto Rosero's arm and slammed her onto the ground. Rosero then spat out blood as she made an impact with the ground. Bled then picked her up and threw her into the air. He then made a fist and charged it with energy, and he then uppercut Rosero off into the distance. Rosero screamed, "GUAAGH!", as she went flying off. Rosero then landed on the ground after flying off about 15 feet into the air. She was face down with her head tilted left, and she then got up a little bit. She was now on all fours, and struggled to breath a bit.

Rosero then said to herself, "Damn...I can't win like this...I need to do something, and fast.", she then looked at her hand and said, "Super Saiyan 4 won't last much longer...if I'm gonna do something, I'm gonna have to be quick...but what?"

Komatsuna and Bled were now slowly walking up to Rosero, they were about 10 feet away.

Rosero then came to a realization and said, "That's it...I can use the move my father taught me...but it won't be enough alone, I'll have to combine it with my blades to ensure that it works...once I do this however, I'll have no energy left.", Rosero then slowly got up and said, "Here goes nothing.", and she then let off her energy.

Komatsuna and Bled were about 5 feet away when they stopped walking. They noticed Rosero was charging up her energy, and she then started to turn around with her arms crossed.

Rosero then took a step forward, and began to charge up more energy. She looked towards the ground to avoid getting hypnotised while charging up.

She then said to herself, "It's almost done.", and she then looked straight up at the 2 villians. Rosero then said to herself, "It's done.", and she then shouted out loud, "REPULSIVE RED X!", and then she then threw her arms toward the ground. When she did, a massive red X-shaped blade shot out from her arms.

Bled and Komatsuna then went wide eyed and dodged the X coming at them. Komatsuna and Bled then looked back at Rosero while smirking, almost like saying, "You missed". However Rosero got the message and said, "That's the point", and she then pointed out her arms.

She then shouted, "RED X! SPLIT!", as she did the X then split in 2, and then started to shoot into the sky.

Rosero then made a gesture with her arms, almost like something coming together and shouted, "RED X! CLASH!", as she did the 2 blades then aimed at each other and rammed into each other. This caused a massive explosion, and a huge amount of red gas filled the air.

Rosero had her hands pointed at the gas, and she then shouted, "REPULSIVE RED MIX!", and as she did the gas then started to swirl and mix together. The gas then started to form a cloud, and as it did, red lightning started to spark out from it.

The 2 villains then looked up and saw the cloud was right above them. Komatsuna then tried to charge at Rosero, but as he did a red bolt of lightning struck him, causing him to fall onto the ground.

Rosero then pointed at the cloud and let out her blade. She then shot the cloud with the blade and said, "REPULSIVE RED! RAIN!", as she did the cloud then began to rain. It rained tiny, black shards that would impale the 2 villains. Bled made the mistake of looking straight at the cloud, and the tiny shards then rained onto his eyes. Bled roared in agony, and so did Komatsuna.

Rosero then shouted while pointing her hand out at the cloud, "REPULSIVE RED! STORM!", as she did lightning from the cloud then struck down onto both Bled and Komatsuna and started to shock them while they were getting pelted by the black shards.

Rosero then lifted her arms up and crossed them again. Her arms then started to glow and she then said, "This is it...TAKE THIS!", and she then once again raised her arms up and swung them back down while shouting, "REPULSIVE RED X: ENHANCE!", and then another X-shaped blade shot out from her arm, but this time it was much bigger and had sharp edges that split off into even smaller blades.

The X then shot through the rain and made contact with Bled and Komatsuna. As it did it then exploded, causing a massive amount of red smoke. Screams could be heard from within the smoke as chopping noises and explosions could be heard within.

Rosero then started to fell on one knee, and both her arms went limp. Rosero then powered down out of Super Saiyan 4, and was very out of breath.

The smoke then cleared, and as it did Bled could be seen, lifeless, and very broken. Rosero then heard the old man shout, "WHAT?! HOW THE HELL?! WHAT'S WITH YOU 2 AND DESTROYING SOULS?!", Rosero then said, "Oh...I did? Oh well.", and she then looked around.

Rosero then stood up, but just barely. She then was gonna make her way over to Skarlet, but before she could she ended up getting shot in the back.

Rosero then screamed, "AAGH!", and fell onto the ground. She then looked back behind her, and her eyes then grew wide.

From within the smoke, she could hear a voice say, "I said...I was gonna...make you feel pain...so that is exactly...what I intend...to do.", and from within the smoke Komatsuna could be seen.

Komatsuna had many injuries on his head he had multiple cuts that caused half his face to be covered in blood. He couldn't even open his left eye from all the blood coming down. His arm had been shredded down by all the shards he blocked, it was so shredded a small amount of bone on his forearm could be seen. There was also a black shard sticking out of the left side of his chest, just barely not stabbing his heart. His whole body was covered in blood except for his legs.

Rosero then said in shock, "How...How are you…", and she then tried to get up. But as soon as she got up she then instantly fell back down and winced in pain. Rosero then said in her head, "Crap...my leg...it's completely numb again.", and she then tried to move away, but she couldn't seem to do anything. Rosero then rolled onto her side in an attempt to get up, but she couldn't move at all.

Komatsuna was slowly making his way to Rosero, every step he took made him wince a bit. He then finally got to Rosero after a few seconds, and he then said, "Look at you...you can't even stand anymore.", and he then smirked. He then said, "I'm going to enjoy this.", and he then looked up and down Rosero.

Rosero then said to herself, "Fuck….I can't even move anymore...this is gonna hurt.", and she then braced herself for whatever was about to happen.

Komatsuna then said, "What can I do?", he then looked down and raised his eyebrow. The bandages on Rosero's leg were now gone, and her cut on the back of her calf was revealed. It had healed a bit, but it still was somewhat open.

Komatsuna then smirked and said, "Now what is this I see?", he then said in his head, "A weak spot...perfect.", and he then raised his foot.

Rosero then opened her eye and looked at Komatsuna, as she did Komatsuna then slammed his foot into Rosero's calf.

Rosero then screeched, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", as a sharp pain filled her entire leg. Rosero then said in her head, "OH FUCK ME! MY LEG!", and she then slammed her fist onto the ground.

Komatsuna then shouted, "Feels great doesn't it?! The pain?! HAHAHAHA!", and he then started to grind his foot into Rosero's calf.

Rosero then screamed again, "FUUUUUUCKK! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", her leg was now starting to bleed again.

Komatsuna continued to torment Rosero, and as he did, Rosero's screams could be heard by Skarlet even while she was unconscious. Skarlet couldn't see anything, everything was black. But she could still hear the screams, and she could see her vision start to pulsate. Red veins started to appear around the corner of her eyes, and they then started to spread, and filled her whole vision. Skarlet then opened her eyes. Her vision was now completely red, she couldn't see anything for a second. Her vision then cleared up a bit, and she then turned her head over and looked over at were the screams were coming from.

Skarlet then saw Komatsuna standing over Rosero as he continued to grind his foot into Rosero's wound. Skarlet's confused and dazed look, then suddenly shifted into a face of pure rage, and then she slammed a fist into the ground, and then she began to slowly lift herself off of the ground, as her body began to shake, as she bared her teeth in pain, as her wounds began to pour out more blood from her pushing herself further than usual. Skarlet then got up onto one knee, and she continued to stare at Komatsuna in rage. While Skarlet was on one knee, she could hear a voice say, "That's it...the darkness calls your name...hatred calls your name." Komatsuna noticed Skarlet getting up, and then he smirked at Skarlet and said, "Oh? You think you can stop me? Well you're dead wrong! Now sit there like a good girl and watch me make your friend suffer!" Skarlet then slammed her fist into the ground again, and pushed herself up onto both feet as she stumbled around a bit, and then Skarlet said, "The fuck...did you just say to me?! Sit here...and wait for her to die?! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN TOUCH HER AGAIN!" Skarlet then slowly began to run at Komatsuna, and slowly began to gain speed as she continued to run. Skarlet then felt an immense pain run through her whole body, and she felt like she was about to fall unconscious again, so she stumbled a bit, but then she kept running, as she yelled, "HAAAAAAAAA!" Skarlet then jumped at Komatsuna as she reeled back her arm and yelled, "DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Then she slammed her fist directly into the black shard in Komatsuna's chest, driving the shard into his heart.

Komatsuna then started to gag and cough up blood as she shard drove into his heart. Komatsuna's body then started to glow a bit, and then black smoke started to come out from his body as the shard blew up.

Komatsuna then fell onto the ground, and his skin started to turn grey and lifeless.

Skarlet then said with a hateful look in her eyes, "I hope you never come back, scumbag."

Rosero then looked up at Skarlet while wincing in pain. Skarlet then looked at Rosero, and Rosero's eyes then grew wide. She saw something Skarlet couldn't see, Skarlet had a demonic symbol on her head in the shape of an 'R'. The symbol then disappeared, and Skarlet then fell over and lost consciousness again.

Rosero then said to herself, "Skarlet...you almost did it...you were so close.", and she then looked over at Komatsunas body.

Rosero then looked at Skarlet and said, "Thank you.", and she then tried to get up. Despite her leg, Rosero was able to force herself to stand. At that moment, the dimension then got darker, and the old man then spoke again.

The old man shouted, "HAHAHA! You may have killed off 4 of my villains, but I still have 5 left in my hand! HAHAHA!", and as he said this figures then appeared from within the gas.

Goliath, Gemini, and the frost demons then all came back. Frieza then said, "She is quite damaged, it seems we have won.", and he then aimed his hand at Rosero.

Goliath then said, "I say we smash her.", Gemini then said, "I will enjoy watching this."

All the villains then started to gather, however, they didn't notice Rosero looking straight at the ground, with no emotion at all.

The old man then shouted, "Our enemy is defeated! Let's make this an excellent ending, HAHAHAHA!", and all the villains then released their energy.

Rosero then said, "Defeated? You think we're defeated?", Rosero then looked up, and she looked pissed off. Rosero then said, "I'm getting really sick of this bullshit...I had to fight all of you over and over...I had to be tormented...I had to...feel helpless...that really, really...pisses me the fuck off."

Rosero then closed her eyes, and when she re-opened them, they were a dark, menacing red.

Her aura then started to shoot up into the air, and it began to spiral around her. Rosero yelled out, "GGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!", as she began to change. A symbol then formed on Rosero's head in the shape of an 'R', and her skin started to create dark red marks over her arms, legs, and face. Rosero's face then started to deform, and while deformed she grew fangs on the top and bottom of her teeth. Her face then went back to normal, and she then she shouted, "RRRRRUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA!", as red electricity spiraled and swirled into the air.

Rosero's energy then died down, but even after her aura died down red gas continued to fill the area.

Gemini then looked in shock and shouted, "Wha…What is...WHAT IS THAT!?", Cooler then shouted, "SHE…SHE CHANGED!", and all the villains then started to back off.

The old man then said, "Mother of God."

Rosero was now looking at the ground, and she then let off a chuckle. Rosero then said with a demonic echo, "Hehehe...you were fun, but it's time you see...why I am daddy's little girl...hehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"


	15. Chapter 15: Rage awakens

Part 15:

All the villains had fear in their eyes as Rosero laughed the way she did. Rosero then looked at Goliath and pointed at him, she then said, "Rosero hates you the most...so I guess you should die first.", Rosero then smirked.

King Cold then shouted, "HEY! YOU BETTER NOT BE IGNORING US!", Cooler then said, "That's right monkey, we will crush you if you look away.", and they then let off some energy.

Rosero then looked back at them with a face of irritation and said, "You 3...Rosero has very bad memories of you 3...hell, you 3 are the reason I was able to come out for the first time.", Frieza then raised an eyebrow and said, "Wait...the reason I came out? What does that mean?!", Rosero then said, "That is correct...you see, your not talking to her no more...I am rage, a demonic force of nature that lies within her soul...I only come out when Rosero gets angry to the point she feels like she is gonna burst...but that won't matter to you, since when I kill you...I will do more than just rip you apart.", Rosero then let off energy and she then let out a blade.

Gemini then suddenly shouted, "I could care less, MY POWER WILL BLOW YOU AWAY!", Rosero then said, "Oh? Then why don't you swing first then? Go ahead.", she then pointed at her face and said, "Right here, right on my face."

Gemini then got somewhat irritated and let off some energy. He then put his hand into a fist and put all his power into it. Rosero just looked right at Gemini with a smirk, which made him more irritated.

He then shouted, "HERE I COME!", he then ran up to Rosero then shouted, "UPPERCUT OF THE GODS!", and then drove his fist onto Rosero's chin. An explosion then went off, and smoke then started to rise up.

Frieza then said, "What's going on?", Goliath then said, "I don't know.", as they were talking the smoke cleared, and all the villains grew wide eyed.

Gemini was looking at Rosero in shock, his fist was right on Rosero's chin, but she didn't even flinch. Rosero stood her ground and didn't even move at all, she just had a small amount of dust from the explosion.

Gemini then said, "How...HOW!?", Rosero then said, "That's cute...I kind of felt that a bit.", Rosero then clenched her fist. Gemini then grew wide eyed and said, "WHAT ARE YOU!?", Rosero then shouted, "RIGHT BACK AT YOU! A TOTALLY NORMAL UPPERCUT!", and she then punched Gemini with an uppercut. There was no explosion, however, Gemini still went flying into the sky at a rapid speed.

Rosero then shielded her eyes while looking up and said, "Wow...so much for a god...oh wait, that's right, he's puny.", and she then took a few steps forward.

After a few steps however, Rosero could hear screaming from above. She then looked up and saw Gemini falling down very fast. Rosero then took a big step back, and as he did Gemini fell on the ground right in front of her.

Gemini was now face-up on the ground, and he looked very dizzy. Rosero then said, "So, how does it feel?", Gemini didnt even bother answering. He tried to get up and hit Rosero, however he ended up falling over again while trying to get up.

Rosero then laughed and said, "You're so dizzy you can't even get up, now that's priceless.", Rosero then put on a smirk and said, "Alright, no more wasting time.", and she then pointed her blade right at Gemini.

She pointed the blade right at Gemini's face, and she then shouted, "BLADE OF ANGER!", as she did a blade then shot out and went straight into Gemini's mouth. Gemini struggled to breath as the blade cut into his head, it then exploded after a few seconds.

Rosero then said, "Who's next?", and she then pointed out her blade. Goliath then released his energy and shouted, "COVER ME!", he then charged at Rosero. As he did, the 3 arcosians pointed their fingers and fired off laser beams.

Rosero was not phased, she simply smirked and then charged in. The laser beams were quicker than Goliath, so they flew past him as he charged at Rosero. Rosero didn't even bother dodging, she had her eyes locked on Goliath, so as she ran all the beams hit her directly. A massive amount of smoke filled the area with each beam that hit her, only Goliath could see Rosero. The 3 arcosians then stopped firing when they could no longer see them.

All 3 of them listened as clashes and thuds could be heard within the smoke. King Cold then said, "What's going on in there?", Cooler then said, "I think it's best we wait it out.", and so they did.

The smoke then eventually cleared, and the first thing they saw was Goliath's body on the ground. He had lifeless eyes, and was cut very badly. The smoke cleared a bit more and they could see a foot on Goliath chest, and then an entire leg. The smoke cleared more, and they could see Rosero smiling at all 3 of them. When the smoke finally disappeared, it was revealed that Rosero was standing on top of Goliath with her foot on his chest.

Rosero then said, "Thanks for making him an easy target...now I think it's about time I killed you 3 now.", and she then raised her arm and let out her blade.

Frieza then shouted, "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! SHE DOESN'T HAVE A SINGLE DENT IN HER!", Cooler then shouted, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!", and he then charged at Rosero at full speed. Frieza and King Cold then followed behind him.

Rosero then chuckled and then let off more energy, and she then quickly charged at them. She then pointed her blade forward, and started to spin in the air. As she spun, her aura started to spin as well, and Rosero was now surrounded by a small red tornado.

The 3 arcosians saw this and they stopped in their tracks. Cooler then grunted and said, "WHY ARE WE STOPPING?! RAAAGH!", and he then let off more energy. Frieza and King Cold let off more energy as well, and then all 3 of them charged again, but this time they were all together.

Rosero then shouted, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S IT! COME AT ME!", as she said that red electricity started to spark off the tornado that Rosero was making. The 3 arcosians were now somewhat close to Rosero.

Rosero then shouted, "NOW I HAVE YOU RIGHT WHERE I WANT YOU!", and she then aimed the tornado at them and charged straight at the 3 arcosians with her blade pointing straight.

Rosero then shouted, "RAGING WHIRLWIND!", and then Rosero was launched at the 3 arcosians. Rosero then flew passed the arcosians while aiming her blade out.

Rosero then quickly came to a stop on the ground while holding out her blade. She then said, "Click.", and her blade went away. As she said this, the 3 arcosians then suddenly started getting slashed left and right, then a massive red explosion went off.

Rosero then said, "1...2...and 3...all gone within a blink of an eye.", Rosero then started to walk around, but as she did she then winced.

Rosero then looked down and saw her leg had blood dripping down. She then said, "Oh ya...I forgot she had this wound...how annoying.", as she said this a voice could be heard.

It was the old man, he was shouting, "I'm surprised you made it so far, BUT I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!", as he said this figures appeared.

Rosero then shouted, "HEHEHEHE….HHAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!", the old man then said, "What are you laughing about?", Rosero then said, "I just find it funny how you think I will waste anymore time here.", Rosero then looked up at the sky.

Rosero then continued to say, "You seemed to have forgotten who you are talking too...I am rage...Rosero and Skarlet may not know how to get out...but I do.", the old man then said, "YOU'RE BLUFFING!", Rosero then said, "Nope...tell me something old man...do you think of yourself as a powerful being? With all this demonic magic of yours?", the old man then said, "I know I am a great wizard of the demonic force.", as he said this the figures began to walk out.

Rosero then said, "Hehehe...it's cute how you think you are so powerful...but you are nothing old man, your demonic power is nothing but a baby compared to me.", she then pointed at the sky and said, "This illusional gas in the air...it has weak pressure, a pressure that can be easily controlled, so if I want to get out of here...I just simply have to take control of that gas.", and she then smirked and let out a chuckle.

The old man then shouted, "HAH! AS IF! I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!", Rosero then said, "Try? No...I won't have to try at all...now witness.", Rosero then took a stance and then continued to say, "WITNESS THE TRUE POTENTIAL OF RAGE! HAHAHAHAAA!"

As she shouted this, her energy then began to spiral and more electricity started to spark into the air. Rosero's energy then started to spin again, but this time it went straight into the air. A massive amount of pressure filled the whole area, and the wind pressure started to rise up drastically as well.

Rosero then started to laugh like a maniac as her aura started to create a tornado-like beacon that shot straight into the sky. Rosero then shouted, "HAHAAHAHAHAAA! TIME TO TAKE CONTROL!", as she shouted this the beacon clashed with the gas surrounding the area.

The beacon then started to spin faster and faster, almost like it was a drill.

The old man then shouted in a panicked voice, "WHAT!? WHAT'S GOING ON?! MY MAGIC...IT'S GETTING WEAKER!", Rosero then shouted, "THAT'S BECAUSE I AM STRONGER! HAHAHAHAHAA!", as she shouted this, the beacon then shot through the gas and went straight into the sky. As this happens, the green purplish gas then started to turn red, and the gas then began to spin and swirl.

The old man then shouted, "WHAT!? MY MAGIC…WHAT DID YOU DO!?", Rosero then shouted, "I TOOK CONTROL! AND NOW…IT'S TIME I ENDED THIS! HUUUAAAAAA!", as she shouted this, the red gas then started to spin faster and faster. Rosero then crossed her arms, and shouted, "RAAA!", and then she threw her arms out to the side. As she did all the gas then got pushed away, and started to fade away.

Rosero then closed her eyes, and when she reopened them, she was back in the forest. She looked over and saw the machines from before. She then smirked and said, "Hehehe...looks like it worked.", and she then looked straight ahead of her.

About 10 feet away from her was the old man, he was inside of a force field. He had an irritated face, and he then shouted, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'VE DONE THIS! MY MAGIC HAS NEVER BEEN TOPPED!", Rosero then smirked and said, "There is a first time for everything right?", and she then glared right at the old man.

Rosero then said, "Now tell me old man...do you fear death?", she then started to charge up energy into her blade.

The old man then said, "You may have broken my illusion, but you will never get through my shields!", Rosero then chuckled and said, "We'll see about that.", and she then let off more energy.

Electricity started to come off of Rosero's blade as she powered it up. Red gas came off Rosero's body as she continued to power up her energy, and the ground cracked a bit.

Rosero then shouted, "DIE!" as she charged at the old man while holding out her blade. Her blade then struck the old man's force field, and electricity started to spark and shoot out in different directions as Rosero pushed forward.

The old man then held out his arms and said, "HAHA! YOU CAN'T GET ME!", however, as he said that, the tip of Rosero's blade started to sink into the force field. Rosero then pushed even more, and as she did a quarter of her blade made its way into the old man's force field.

The old man then grew wide eyed and shouted, "NO…NOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!", Rosero then smirked and said, "Oh yes...IT'S KILLING TIME!", Rosero then let out her second blade and started to sink the second blade into the force field as well. She then pushed into the force field, and now both her blades were inside the force field.

Rosero then shouted, "HYAAA!", and she then threw her arms to the side. When she did, the force field ripped apart and began to crack. It then shattered, and as it did the old man then fell onto the ground.

The old man then said in fear, "GAA! STAY AWAY! STAY BACK!", he staggered to his feet, but kept falling over. The old man then started to scramble away, and as he did Rosero slowly walked up to him.

Rosero then started to chant as she walked towards the old man, "1...2...I'm coming for you...3...4...you're on the floor...5...6...this won't be quick...7...8...this is your fate...9...10...you are as good as DEAD!", as Rosero says this she quickly appears in front of the old man.

She then drove both her blades into the old man's neck. She then proceeded to pull the blades out and drive them into the old man's stomach as well.

The old man gagged and coughed as he began to spit out blood. He then looked at Rosero, who was now giving him a dark, menacing smile while chuckling. The old man was filled with fear, and he then said in his head, "Who...is she?!", and he then went limp.

Rosero then said, "Hehehehehe…looks like we won.", and she then turned around and limped towards the machines.

As she was however, Rosero then stopped in her tracks, and she then screamed, "GUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!", and held onto her head. Her aura then began to go haywire, and she started to glow. Electricity then started to shoot in different directions, some of it struck the machines, destroying some parts of them. Rosero then screamed even more, but this time the screams wasn't her powering up, she was screaming in pain. Rosero's body was starting to overflow, and her body cant handle the amount of power its outputting.

Meanwhile, Skarlet was having weird flashes of dreams within her head. Many thoughts clouded her mind while she was unconscious. Like, "What's going on? I can't see.", and, "Why do I still hear a faint screaming noise?" Skarlet then opened one of her eyes, and saw that her vision was dark red from the blood in her eyes, and her vision was still blurry from the loss of blood, but she was able to make out a humanoid figure that looked like Rosero yelling, but it was faint for Skarlet since her body was in survival mode.

She watched as Rosero began to rise into the air, her body bending back a bit and her head facing the sky. Her arms were straight on her sides, and she was now floating. More and more energy came off of Rosero. The electricity on her body then began to grow bigger and more intense to the point that trees would be struck and destroyed on the spot. A massive amount of red gas filled the area, it blew with the wind as it formed around the area.

Within Rosero's head, she could hear rage say, "FALL INTO YOUR INNER DEMON! FALL!", Rosero then shouted in pain, "NOOOOOO! GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", her body then started to pulsate red.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "She seems to look like she needs help...I've gotta get up again." Skarlet then planted her shaky hand onto the ground, and then she slowly began to push herself up as even more blood started to leak out of her body. Skarlet then clenched her teeth in pain as her whole body felt like it was on fire. Skarlet then staggered back to her feet as she was saying to herself, "I'm...gonna...help...her." Skarlet then slowly started to walk towards Rosero, but her body struggled to stay standing because of the intense pressure in the area. Skarlet was about to fall over and give up, but then Rosero screamed again, "AAAAAAAHHH!" Then Skarlet looked back up at Rosero with determination in her eyes, as she said, "No...I'm not done...not yet!" Skarlet then continued to walk even closer to Rosero, but then her body suddenly gave out, and she fell forward into a face plant. Skarlet couldn't feel her legs anymore, and when Skarlet looked at Rosero, she was pulsing with red energy over and over again, making it look like she was ready to literally explode at any second. Skarlet then dug her fingers into the ground in front of her, and then she started to pull herself towards Rosero, making her leave a trail of blood behind her. Skarlet then finally got close enough to Rosero to touch her, so she grabbed her ankle, and said, "I'm here Rosero, you don't need to freak out anymore."

However, that didn't stop all the chaos that was brewing. Rosero's body then glowed, but the glow didn't go away this time. The glow then got brighter and brighter, blinding Skarlet a little bit. Then, while Rosero was screaming, an explosion of red energy went off within the area.

Skarlet's vision then went black for a few seconds. Her vision then came back, and she could see herself flying off into the forest, and then she felt a massive pressure in her back as she came to a stop. She then saw her body fall onto the ground, and her vision then went black again.

A few seconds then went by again and her vision then came back, and when it did, she could hear what sounded like children's voices. She could also see 2 small figures standing in front of her. Her vision then faded to black again.


	16. Chapter 16: Confusing clash

Part 16:

While Skarlet was unconscious, she was having a strange dream. As she woke up in the dream, she was laying down on what looked like a wasteland battleground, but then out of nowhere she was suddenly sitting on a lounge chair as grass suddenly sprouted out of the ground, and the Capsule Corp building suddenly appeared in front of her as a fence materialized around the whole building. Skarlet then got out of her chair, and when she did, she realized that she was wearing her casual clothing all of a sudden, which was a red tank top, and jeans, along with some cheap looking shoes. But as Skarlet tried to take a step forward, she felt something pull her leg back a bit, and as she turned around, she saw a red haired little boy looking up at her with red eyes, as the boy said, "Where are you going mom?" Then Skarlet noticed that the boy also had a Saiyan tail. Skarlet then tried to speak to the boy, but as she opened her mouth to speak, she wasn't able to for some reason, like as if someone took her vocal cords out of her. Then Skarlet heard a noise, it sounded like a baby was crying nearby. Skarlet then followed where the noise was coming from, as the boy followed behind her, and when Skarlet found the source, it was a baby still in a stroller. As Skarlet looked at the baby, it had a similar hair shape to Skarlet's and it also had a Saiyan tail, but this baby had blackish green hair, a lot like Nano's but the baby had red eyes.

Skarlets vision then started to fade back to black. As it did, she then started to hear voices. She then slightly opened her eyes and saw 2 small figures standing by her.

She couldn't hear them very well, but she could still make out what they were saying. One of the voices said, "CAN YOU NOT MESS WITH THE SUPPLIES!?", another voice then said, "My bad...my bad...just wanted to help bro.", the other voice then said, "Well you can help by just standing there and doing nothing!", the other figure then said, "Ugh...fine...can I at least...", but before the figure could say anything the other one said, "NO! YOU CAN'T!"

Skarlet then started to feel something on her arms and one of her legs. She also felt something being wrapped around her leg as well.

Skarlet then started to open her eyes more and she groaned since her head hurt. The 2 figures then looked up, and one of them said, "I think she's waking up.", the other then said, "NOOO! REALLY!? I DIDN'T NOTICE!", the other then said, "Hehehe…", and he then backed up a bit.

Skarlet's vision then came, and she could see 2 kids standing in front of her, they were both boys. Both of them looked very young, no more than about 10 years of age.

One of the kids said, "Are you okay?", Skarlet then said, "Yeah...I'm fine...wait...WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!", the kid then jumped back a bit as she shouted. He then said, "Geez...why you gotta be so loud though?!", the other kid then said, "Hehehe...you got scared.", the other kid then shouted, "NO I WASN'T! I was just startled!", and he then crossed his arms.

Skarlet then noticed something else, the boys looked completely alike. She then thought, "They might be twins.", but she then noticed that they didn't have normal shades of hair. Both of them had grey hair with grey eyes.

One of the kids then looked over at Skarlet and said, "Alright, I guess it's best we introduce ourselves. My name is Samuel, and this is my brother, Melvin...he is very umm...careless.", Melvin then said, "Yup...I'm just a straight jokester...by the way, I got a joke for ya...knock knock.", Samuel then said, "Nows not the time for jokes!", Melvin then said, "Oh come on...you can't deny a knock knock joke.", Samuel then said, "Ugh...fine...if it shuts you up.", and he then went along with the joke.

Skarlet just raised an eyebrow as she watched the 2 kids, she then said, "Okay...I think it's safe to say they aren't a threat.", she then asked, "What's with your hair by the way?", the 2 kids then looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

Samuel then said, "Wait...you can't tell what we are?", Skarlet then said, "Am I supposed to already know?", the 2 boys then looked at each other and said, "Well...kind of yeah, after all, you're one as well.", Skarlet just looked at them with a blank face.

Melvin then said, "Wow...I'm kind of surprised...especially since she has a special power...well, I won't hide it.", Samuel then said, "Wait...what's your name first?", Skarlet then said, "Oh yeah that's right...my name is Skarlet, now tell me what you are!", Samuel then said, "Well, we're demigods.", and they then looked at Skarlet.

Skarlet then shouted, "WHAT!?", and then jumped up. However as she did, a massive pain filled her body, and she fell down instantly while wincing. Samuel then said, "Don't move so fast! You have a lot of injuries!", Skarlet then looked around and realized she was still in the forest.

Samuel noticed and said, "Yeah sorry, we were going to bring you to a shelter but umm…", he then got interrupted by Melvin when he said, "You are too freaking heavy for us.", Samuel then said, "You know that sounds very offensive right?", and he then looked at Melvin.

Skarlet then said, "Is it because of my armor?", Melvin then said, "Maybe? I don't know...Sam here can't even properly lift up your leg for his life.", Samuel then said, "THAT'S NOT EVEN TRUE!", Melvin then just said, "Hehehe..", and he then shrugged.

Melvin then suddenly said, "Then why don't you try?", Samuel then said, "Because that's weird and not necessary at all… I already bandaged her why would I have to lift up her leg? That just sounds weird.", and he then crossed his arms and looked away.

Skarlet just sat there and listened to the 2 boys going at each other, but as she was she heard a noise in the distance. It sounded like thunder going off and echoing.

Skarlet then looked up and her eyes grew wide. A massive cloud was sitting right above them, and it seemed to stretch for miles on end. The strange part about the cloud, is that it sparked with red electricity.

She then said, "SINCE WHEN WAS THAT THERE!?", Samuel then said, "Honestly, I don't know...it just sort of appeared there.", Melvin then said, "Yeah, we were just passing by, trying to find some shelter, when we suddenly saw this massive red explosion go off. A massive amount of gas filled the air, and it all started to mix into the sky. Strangely enough, as it did, it started to form that cloud above us, it got bigger and bigger, and as it did it sparked red lightning. It struck at multiple spots, but we haven't seen what happens when it strikes a certain area. We then got curious and ran over here, but as we were we heard thuds in the distance. So we followed the thuds, and well...found you.", and he then pointed at all the broken trees and a blood trail.

Skarlet then said, "Wait I was flying THROUGH the trees?!", Melvin then said, "I assume so...it's the only explanation I have for all those broken trees.", Samuel then said, "And like we said before, we were gonna try to bring you to a safer place and then bandage you up, but we couldn't even lift you up, so I brought the bandages here instead.", and he then packed up a small box and lifted it up. He then said, "I tried my best to clean your wounds, and I bandaged up your arms and...oh wait, I didn't finish your leg.", and he then opened his box and pulled the bandage out.

He then started to bandage up Skarlet's left leg. Skarlet then teased, "You sure you can lift it?", Samuel then raised an eyebrow and said, "Huh? Wait what?", Skarlet then said, "Nothing.", then she snickered after thinking about what she said. Melvin then chuckled and said, "Yeah bro, your sure?", he then walked up next to Skarlet and jokingly said, "STEP RIIIIGHT UP FOLKS! TRY AND LIFT UP A LEG AND YOU GET A PRIZE!", carnival music then somehow played.

Samuel then said, "Are you freaking kidding me?...wait...prize? DA FUCK YOU MEAN!?", Melvin then said, "Don't worry about it, I got the prize in my pocket.", Samuel then said, "You seriously want me to do this? WHY!? THIS MAKES NO SENSE!", he then held his head.

Skarlet then thought in her head, "Man, these kids are funny.", Samuel then said after his brother pestered him about a million times over, "FINE! WILL YOU SHUT UP IF I DO!?", Melvin then said, "Hehehe…yup.", and he then chuckled a bit.

Samuel then walked up to Skarlet and said, "Ugh...do you not find any of this weird?", Skarlet then said, "Only the part where I was blown through a forest and then put back together by you guys."

Samuel then put on a disappointed face and then asked, "So am I just lifting her foot?", Melvin then said, "Nope, that is too easy...if your not weak, you'll lift by her calf.", Samuel then glared at Melvin and said, "You really suck.", and he then prepared to lift.

Samuel didn't even bother to wait for a countdown, he just started to lift from the start. Skarlet now saw what Melvin meant, Samuel was having somewhat of a hard time. He lifted her leg about 3 feet off the ground before getting too tired to go any higher.

Skarlet then said, "Hm...I guess that wasn't too bad, but the fact that you're completely exhausted from doing that takes away the amazement from this."

Melvin then said, "Hehehe...told ya.", but as he did lightning struck in the distance. Skarlet then watched as 5 trees in the distance evaporated on the spot within a single lightning strike.

Skarlet then got wide eyed and said, "Woah...that lightning is much more dangerous than I thought...wait, red lightning?", Skarlet then started to think a bit and said in her head, "Red lightning? Electricity? Red electricity? Red?", her eyes then grew wide as some of her memories kicked in.

She then shouted, "ROSERO!", and she then jumped up. But as she did she winced and fell flat on the ground. The 2 boys then helped her up and Melvin said, "Woah, what was that about?", Skarlet then said, "Have you boys seen a red haired girl around here who looks like me but isn't me?!", Samuel then said, "Umm...not that I can think of...we checked the area and only saw a massive crater filled with red gas, by now the gas must have subsided but I'm not too sure.", both the boys then let go of Skarlet when she said, "Thanks for the bandages, but I must go.", and she then started to walk off.

Skarlet looked back and saw that the kids were standing there with concerned faces. Skarlet then looked back and said, "What's wrong?", Samuel then said, "That direction your walking in, it's towards the center of the storm...it's much more dangerous over there then here.", Melvin then said, "Going in there is almost like a death trap, you could just hear all the lightning and thunder off in the distance."

As they said this, more lightning went off in the distance. Skarlet then said, "I'm still going in, my friend may be in there, and she may need help.", Skarlet then looked back and began to walk off again.

Samuel then said, "GOOD LUCK!", Melvin then said, "You'll need it.", and they then walked off in a different direction.

Skarlet continued to walk along the path of broken trees. As she was, she could feel the pressure building up in the air, and then thunder went off in the distance.

Skarlet then tripped over while walking, which caught her off guard a bit. As she was getting up, she realised why she tripped. There was a massive crater, almost about 75-100 feet, and it was extremely deep.

Skarlet then got up with wide eyes and said, "Okay, didn't expect this.", and she then started to look around the crater.

She then started to walk into it, and made her way towards the center. She then looked down at towards the center, and saw the dust outline of a body. She then noticed footprints, and they looked a lot like her own footprints.

Skarlet then saw the footprints go up the crater and into the forest ahead. As she was looking, she could see 3 bolts of lightning fire off as once. She could see trees fly into the air as they did.

Skarlet then said, "welp, here goes nothing", and began to follow the trail of footprints, and as she entered the forest, she began to see odd shapes within the bushes, they looked almost humanoid. As Skarlet went even deeper into the forest, she came face-to-face with what looked like a demon. Skarlet then panicked and punched the thing that looked like a demon, but when she did it immediately turned to ash. Skarlet then thought to herself while looking at her ash covered fist, "Was that a demon who was struck by the lightning? I hope I don't turn out like him." But just as Skarlet thought that, she looked up, and saw the red energy charging up in the cloud again. Skarlet then said, "Why me?", as she saw a bolt of red lightning come striking down towards her. Skarlet jumped out of the way of the bolt just in time, but when she landed, one of her bandages were torn off, and one of her wounds started bleeding again. Skarlet then looked at the wound and said, "Son of a bitch, I just had that fixed." But then she heard loud thunder above her, and as she looked up, she saw more bolts of lightning striking down at her. This made Skarlet have to jump out of the way of 10 more bolts, and after she got back up after the 10th bolt, Skarlet got back up while wincing in pain, as most of her bandages were torn off now, except for the one around her vital areas. Skarlet then said to herself, "I just HAD to jinx it didn't I? Typical Skarlet." Skarlet then continued to follow the path of footprints. However, the footprints then came to a stop. She was now at a dirt patch, and the outline of a body could be seen.

Skarlet then thought, "She must have passed out here.", she then looked over and saw more footprints in the dirt. However, they weren't footprints that she has seen before. They were flat and rounded, almost like they were boots. Skarlet then frowned at the footprints and said, "Motherfucker! Now I've gotta go get Rosero back!", she then started to follow the path. More lightning and thunder went off as she was running.

After 3 minutes of running, Skarlet then started to hear rustling from above. She then looked up and said, "What was that?", she then started to see a black shard fall from the sky.

Skarlet then picked up the shard and looked closely at it. She then said, "Isn't that the same thing that I punched into that bastard Komatsuna's chest?", she then raised an eyebrow and said, "Wait a minute...what is this shard anyway?", and she then looked closely at it. While she was however, it began to glow. Skarlet then grew wide eyed and said, "OH SHIT!", and then threw the shard away. As she did, a mini explosion went off and a part of a tree was destroyed.

A bit of energy then floated through the air from the shard, and Skarlet could sense the energy. Skarlet then thought, "Wait...this energy, it feels like Rosero's.", and she then looked up at the sky and looked at the cloud.

She then looked back at the footprints and said, "Gotta keep moving.", but before she could get a move on, a bolt of lightning struck near her. She then fell backward and winced a bit and shouted, "HOLY FUCK!", she then looked back up and saw about 6 trees blocking off where the footprints were at.

Skarlet then pounded the ground and said, "Dammit, even if I get rid of those trees the lightning probably ruined the tracks...how will I find them now?!", she then sat down and thought for a few seconds.

Skarlet then said, "Fuck it...Imma just go in the direction of these trees and then take a left or something.", and she then started to walk passed the trees. After some time of walking, she then started to walk off towards in a different direction. While walking off, she ran into a few more demon bodies and said, "How many demons were fucking dumb enough to get caught in this?!", as she said that a few bolts of lightning struck in the distance. She then said, "Okay, a constant reminder that I can't fuck around.", and she then started to run off again.

While running, she started to hear voices in the distance. She then ran up to a bush and quickly hid. She then poked out from the bush and to her surprise, there was an entire camp set up. The camp wasn't messy like the demons however, it was neat and machinery was also set up. She then noticed some people walking around, except they weren't normal people. She could see about 6 people walking around, and they all had tails.

Skarlet then said in her head, "Wait...Saiyans!?", she then looked closely at them. They all had on jackets, the jackets had a certain print on the front. The print was similar to what Rosero had on her armor, a TP symbol.

Skarlet then could hear footsteps nearby, and she then turned over to where they were coming from. She then saw a male Saiyan in a jacket run out from the woods and into the camp, he was panting a lot.

The man then ran into the camp while shouting, "GUYS! I...I FOUND HER!", he then started to pant more. The other patrollers then looked over and saw the male standing there. They all then gasped when they looked at him. A female Saiyan then said, "It's Rosero...you did find her!", they all then just stared for some time. Skarlet then raised an eyebrow and looked at the man. The man then turned over a bit, and Skarlet then saw Rosero was in his arms. One of the patrollers then asked, "Where did you find her?", the male then said, "I found her in the middle of the forest...a massive explosion happened and when I investigated...I found some footprints on the ground. The storm made it hard to track, but I still managed to follow. When I did, I found her on the ground, she was out cold, and still is.", he then looked down at Rosero. The female then said, "Bring her in the tent, she looks damaged.", the male then nodded and followed the women. Skarlet then watched as they entered a tent and went out of sight.

Skarlet did not have a good feeling at all. Skarlet then thought, "Those people must've somehow captured her while she was unconscious, but don't you worry Rosero, Imma save you!", but before she jumped out she then thought for a second and said, "But first...Imma make sure they aren't a threat, I'm very damaged so fighting now wouldn't be a good idea...I'll only fight if I have to.", and she then got an idea. She then snuck around the camp and went to the tent they were in.

Skarlet then extended out one of her fingers, and then she jabbed her finger into the tent wall, and it easily broke through and made a hole big enough to see through. She then looked through the hole, and watched what was going on.

She could see the patroller carrying Rosero put her down on a table. He then said, "Ash, what does the scanner say about her damage?", the female then went over to a screen and typed a few things.

Skarlet then thought in her head, "Damn, they have glasses...they must be smart.", she then listened as the female Saiyan said, "She has a lot of bruising on her body, along with that it seems she has a mini fever as well. A few of her bones are cracked as well...yeesh, what happened to her?", the other patroller then said, "Not only that Ash, she has other aspects as well.", the patroller known as Ash then said, "What do you mean Chris?", they then went up to Rosero and looked at her.

Skarlet then thought, "So his name is Chris and her name is Ash...okay then.", she then listened as Chris said, "These marks on her skin...she isn't herself right now.", Skarlet then noticed that Rosero had dark red marks on her body, the same ones that appeared when she went primal.

Skarlet then thought, "Now that I think about it, she almost looks like that one time she killed Goliath immediately, and then attacked me.", she then heard Chris say, "These marks mean that she is under the influence of Rage...we need to calm her down first before we can do anything else.", Ash then said, "What do we do sir?", Chris then said, "Go get the Orb, I knew we would need it at some point.", and Ash then ran out of the room.

Skarlet watched as they went and retrieved the orb, and then Skarlet whispered to herself, "I'm getting a bad feeling about this, my battle instincts are going crazy right now, I might have to take them out.", Skarlet then clenched her fist tightly while trying to restrain herself a little longer.

Ash then came back with a box and said, "I've brought the orb sir.", Chris then opened the box, and as he did white mist came out from the box. Skarlet then watched as Chris took out an Orb the size of his own hand. It was glowing white, and it pulsated with energy.

Skarlet could feel the energy coming off of the orb, it felt calm, soothing almost. She then thought in her head, "Is that some sort of hypnosis shit?! I might actually have to stop them!", but she then saw Chris bring the orb near Rosero.

Chris then said, "Alright...Rosero's body should absorb this the moment I place it on her...let's hope this works.", as he said this, he placed the orb right on Rosero's belly.

The Orb just sat there for a few seconds, but then Skarlet could see the Orb start to sink into Rosero's body. It keep on sinking into her, almost like Rosero was absorbing the Orb.

Chris then yelled out, "Its...Its working! It's actually working!", however, Skarlet saw this and then thought, "I'VE GOTTA STOP THEM NOW!", Skarlet then stood back up and ran towards the tent entrance and stood out in the open and yelled, "STOP RIGHT THERE YOU CRIMINAL SCUMS!" Then Skarlet rushed towards Ash, and grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground, and then slammed her to the ground, injuring her.

Chris then shouts, "WHAT THE HELL!? WHO ARE YOU!?", Skarlet then said, "YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!", she then swung at Chris. But as she did, Chris blocked her punch, and he then swiftly moved towards Skarlet's left and then jabbed her arm. Skarlet winced a bit and fell back.

She then looked back at Chris and then tried to kick him. Chris ended up dodging the kick and then threw a kick himself. Skarlet blocked it and then threw a punch towards his gut. The punch landed and sent him into the wall. Chris then bounced off the wall and onto his feet, and when he did he then transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 and shouted, "WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING US!? AND WHY ARE YOU BLEEDING!?", Skarlet then answered, "I DON'T ANSWER TO THE ENEMY!", she then threw a punch, but as she did Chris caught her fist. He then cuffed his hand and hit Skarlet across the face with the palm of his hand. He then spun his arms around and then he pushed Skarlet off into the wall with his fist. Skarlet then bounced off the wall and fell onto the ground. She then quickly jumped up and charged at Chris again. She then threw a punch at Chris, Chris once again blocked it, but as he did Skarlet then let off energy and added pressure to her fist. Chris then lost his guard, and as he did Skarlet then uppercut him, sending him a few feet away.

Skarlet then turned over to Rosero and ran over to her. She then was about to grab the orb, but as she did Chris quickly got up and shouted, "NO!", and he then ran up behind Skarlet and grabbed her arm. He then pulled Skarlet back and then punched her onto the ground.

Skarlet then looked up at Chris and shouted, "YOU WON'T TAKE HER FROM ME!", and she then jumped up and double kicked Chris while jumping up. Chris then stumbled back and crashed against the table. Skarlet then ran up to him and punched him in the face 5 times before kicking him away. She then looked back at Rosero and saw that the orb was almost fully inside of her.

Skarlet then shouted, "CRAP!", and then she tried to go for the orb. But she did, she then tripped and fell onto the ground. She looked back and saw Chris was grabbing her leg. She then tried to kick his face, but Chris aimed at her and fired off a small ki blast. The blast hit Skarlet in the face, it didn't hurt her but it blinded her a bit. While she was blinded Chris got up and forced Skarlet to stand up. He then grabbed onto her arm and held it to her back, and he then pushed her to the table.

He then slammed her onto a table and forced Skarlet to stay down. Skarlet coughed up a little bit of blood since she took more damage to her body.

He then shouted, "HOW ARE WE THE ENEMY!?", Skarlet then said, "YOU KIDNAPPED HER!", Chris then said, "Wait...kidnapped? Her? WHO?!", but as they said that a small light then appeared next to them.

They both then looked over and saw the orb had fully gone into Rosero, and her body was now glowing blue. Skarlet then said in confusion, "Wait...BLUE?! Why is she blue?!".

Rosero's body then started to glow even more, and the glow then got so bright it blinded them both. Chris then let go of Skarlet so he could block out his eyes, Skarlet was still blinded but she moved a little bit so she had some distance just in case.

The light then died down and Skarlet then got her eyes back. When she did, the first thing she saw Rosero sitting up on the table with her eyes closed. Rosero was still glowing as she sat there without a single word. Skarlet could see her wounds more clearly now, she had a few small cuts throughout her body, and a lot of bruises. Rosero then looked up without her eyes closed, and as she did the demonic symbol from before appeared on her head. She then opened her eyes, which were now blue. She then blinked once, and the blue then quickly turned to red.

Rosero stared right at Skarlet, and as she did she then began to snarl. She then jumped down from the table, and looked at Skarlet with an angry expression. Skarlet then started to have flashbacks to when Rosero had lost control before. Skarlet then said in her head, "Oh shit...not again.", she then saw Rosero take a step closer to her.

Skarlet then said, "Nooooo...", Rosero then took 2 more steps, which made her say, "No no nooo…", Rosero then started to walk faster, which made Skarlet say, "NONO NOO!", Rosero then jumped at her and let out a roar. As she did Skarlet shouted, "FUCK!", and she then closed her eyes.

However, Rosero had then passed out while in mid air. She then fell straight onto Skarlet, making her fall onto the ground.

Skarlet felt Rosero jump onto her and force her to the ground, but no pain or punches. She then opened one eye and saw Rosero was passed out on top of her.

Skarlet then said, "Oh...okay then.", as she did she saw Rosero glow more blue. Skarlet then said in her head, "You got a lot of explaining to do once you wake up missy." Skarlet then saw Rosero's marks started to fade away, and her hair for a split second turned a dark blue then back to red. Skarlet then saw some of Rosero's bruises heal up, leaving nothing but her cuts. Skarlet then saw Rosero start to move a bit, and she then heard Rosero moan a bit in annoyance. Rosero then lifted her head up a bit, and Skarlet could see the demonic symbol on her head slowly fading away.

Rosero then looked up and right at Skarlet, and when she did Skarlet saw her eyes were dark blue. Rosero then closed her eyes and shook her head a bit. She then opened her eyes again and looked around a bit.

Rosero then said, "Huh? Wha...what is going on?", Rosero then looked around more. Skarlet noticed that Rosero wasn't looking at her, despite her being right on top of her. Skarlet then saw Rosero's eyes were faded a bit, and she then thought, "Is she blind or something?", as she said this, Rosero's eyes and turned blue again, and then back to red. Rosero then shook her head again, this time she looked right at Skarlet.

Skarlet then said, "You Okay?", Rosero then said with a dreamy voice, "Yeah...kind of...still dizzy though.", and she then put a face that showed she was thinking.

Rosero then said, "Wait...Skarlet, were you the one who put that in me?", Skarlet then said, "Put what? The orb?", Rosero then said, "Yeah...I felt it enter me...a massive calm wave filled my body and then I felt rage start to fade away...it's a good thing too, rage was actually starting to gain control of me, without that orb...I probably would have died from overflow or would have lost control entirely.", Skarlet then just blankly stared at Rosero. She then said, "So that orb wasn't meant to take control of you?", Rosero then raised an eyebrow and said, "Huh? What do you mean? Wait...were you the one who gave me that orb?", as she said that she then heard a male shout, "NO SHE DIDN'T! I DID!", Rosero then looked behind her and saw Chris standing there, holding onto his gut.

Rosero then went wide eyed and said, "Wait...Christian!? What are you doing here!?", Christian then said, "Forget why I'm here...WHO THE HELL IS SHE!? AND WHY DOES SHE LOOK LIKE YOU!?", he then winced a bit.

Skarlet then said, "Wait...Rosero, you know them?", Rosero then said, "Yeah, I do, Chris is a childhood friend of my mother. Chris...did you put the orb in me?", Chris then said, "Yes, I did. I also found you in the middle of the woods and risked my life to get you back here. That lightning could vaporize anything.", he then winced again.

Skarlet then looked around the tent she busted into, and looked at Ash, who she broke her neck, and then she looked at Chris who she punched and probably injured, and then Skarlet put a face of realization on and said, "Ooooooooooh...these people were helping you? If I knew that I wouldn't have wrecked their shit."

Rosero took a second to process what Skarlet just said, and then Rosero said, "Wait...YOU DID WHAT?!", Rosero then looked at Chris properly and realized that he was actually hurt. He wasn't too badly injured, however he still had a few bruises here and there. Rosero then looked down and saw Ash on the ground, just barely alive. Rosero then just went wide eyed and stared at Ash.

Chris then let off his energy and he then put his fingers on his head and then vanished from sight. A second later he appeared by Rosero then disappeared from sight again with Rosero. He then reappeared with Rosero next to him, she was now standing up. He then disappeared again. As he did Skarlet got up in confusion as to what he was doing.

But she soon found out when he reappeared right in front of her and grabbed her by the neck. He then pushed her up against the wall and let off more energy. Chris then shouted, "AS FOR YOU! YOU COULD HAVE RUINED ALL OF THIS! JUST WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!?", and he then gripped his hands a bit more.

Skarlet tried to pull off his hands, but her body had already weakened from her injuries. Skarlet could see that Chris had an irritated face, and that he wasn't messing around.

She then heard Rosero shout, "Chris! Let her go now!", as she did, Chris looked back at her and said, "WHAT!?", Rosero then shouted, "You heard me, let her go...THAT'S AN ORDER!", as she did, Chris then let go of Skarlet.

Skarlet then held onto her throat and gasped for air. She then looked up and saw Chris walk over to Ash and then lift her up onto the table.

Skarlet then stood up a bit and said, "Just saying, if you wanted answers out of me, why the fuck were you strangling me?!", Chris didn't even bother answering though, he was too busy making sure Ash was still alive.

Rosero then walked up to Skarlet and crossed her arms while saying, "Did you seriously beat them up? And if so...why?", and she then looked right at Skarlet.

Skarlet then answered, "Well you see...they had a really shady looking base, and then I saw you being carried in by him, so I thought you were kidnapped, so I tried saving you.", Rosero then lit up a bit, but still had somewhat of a serious face. She then said, "Hmm...I would be irritated, and kind of mad...but I honestly can't, you were just worried about me...can't blame you there.", and she then smirked at Skarlet.

Chris then asked, "So your telling me that you attacked us because you thought Rosero was in trouble? Hmm...that sounds...wait, how did...HOW DID YOU KNOW ALL THAT!?", Skarlet then said, "Hole in the wall.", and then pointed at the hole.

Rosero then looked at Skarlet and said, "Wait...Skarlet, how are you still standing?", Skarlet then raised an eyebrow and said, "What do you mean...oooooooh crap there goes the adrenaline.", and she then fell over from blood loss.

Rosero then shouted, "OH CRAP SKARLET! YOU OKAY?!", Skarlet then said, "Yeah just...sleepy...and my body feels like rainbows.", and she then passed out.

Rosero then said, "You need to be taken care of, and fast!", Rosero then looked at Chris and said, "Teleport her to another tent, while you deal with her I'm taking care of Skarlet.", Chris then said, "Fine...whatever.", and he then put his fingers on his head. Rosero then picked Skarlet up and she then grabbed onto Christian's hand. Christian then teleported and appeared into another tent. Chris then teleported out, and as he did Rosero sat Skarlet down on a chair.

Rosero then said, "Hmm...let's see.", and she then looked around at all the supplies.

Rosero was about to get some supplies, but before she could she then winced and fell on one knee. She then looked down and saw that her cuts were still there. They weren't bleeding, but they still hurt a lot.

Rosero then got up again and said, "After this...I'm gonna need to rest a bit.", and she then looked around at the supplies again.

Rosero then got a few bandages and then looked over at Skarlet. She then looked down and noticed a few bandages already on Skarlet. She then said in her head, "I'll ask her later.", and she then began to work.


	17. Chapter 17: Demihunter origins

Part 17:

About an hour and a half after Rosero bandaged up Skarlet, Skarlet started to wake up already. Although, she felt very exhausted, and some parts of her body hurt. She then sat up and looked around a bit, and saw that she was in a tent filled with beds. She then looked down at her body and saw that she was bandaged up. She also felt a weird powder on her body inside the bandages as well, but she didn't bother paying attention to it.

She then got up and walked up to the entrance of the tent. She then opened up the flaps, but as she did the sun blinded her a bit.

She then shouted, "GODAMMIT NATURE!", and she then closed her eyes. She then opened them again when her eyes adjusted to the light, and she then walked out. Skarlet then looked up and saw that the storm cloud from before was gone, she then scratched her head and said, "I still don't get what was up with that cloud.", and she then looked around the area.

She saw 3 patrollers were working, 2 were carrying supplies while the last one was working on a computer.

She then looked around at all the tents, and she saw the tent that she had fought in. She then walked up to the tent, as she did she felt like she was being watched. She looked over and saw 2 other patrollers looking at her with their eyebrows raised, one of them was a guy and the other was a girl.

Skarlet didn't bother paying attention to them, she just continued to walk up to the tent. As she did, she started to hear voices from within the tent. She then realized that one of the voices was Rosero, and the other was Chris.

Skarlet then said, "Hmm...what are they talking about?", and she then listened in.

Inside the tent, she could hear Rosero wince a bit and say, "Damn I hate these cuts.", Chris then said, "Whatever you went through really did a number on you. This must be the third time I had to tend to these cuts of yours...especially that big one on your leg.", Rosero then said, "Yeah I know...let's just say it was a major event.", Rosero then paused and then said after a few seconds, "I never asked but...what are you guys doing here?", Chris then said, "Your mother sent us...she was getting worried and decided to send me in along with a few elites to try and find you.", Rosero then said, "Chris...how are my parents doing?", Chris then responded in a serious tone, "They were not doing so well...Rosero, they were really worried, especially your mother...you were gone for so long.", Rosero then said, "What? What do you mean?", Chris then said, "Rosero, you've been gone for over a week when we last checked, now I'm not even sure anymore.", Rosero then winced a bit from Chris touching a cut.

Chris then said to Rosero, "When your mother sent us, we didn't expect to see this mess...this place, it's a death trap.", Rosero then said, "I know...how did you guys manage out here?", Chris then said in a sad tone, "We didn't do so well at first...when we got here, we started to look around, we were in a strange part of the forest. The whole place was dark, damp, almost like no life was anywhere. Then we heard noises all around us, and then...we got attacked.", Skarlet then peaked inside and saw Chris stand up and walk over to a table.

Chris then said, "They were everywhere...these weird smoke like beings...all we could see were there eyes...we tried to fight back but all our punches just phased right through them...we couldn't touch them, but they could touch us...we had no choice but to run and never look back.", he then looked over at Rosero and said, "And to give you a status on how bad it was...there used to be 10 of us...now there is only 7.", and he then looked down at the ground.

Rosero then went wide eyed and said, "That's...awful...I'm sorry to hear that.", Chris then said, "Not only that, we also found info on these creatures...these fucking bastards known as...Demihunters.", he then snarled a bit at the thought of these demons.

Rosero then said, "Wait...demihunters did this?", Chris then said, "Yes...we found out that they did it, through this.", he then pulled out a book from his jacket.

Skarlet looked at the book and noticed that is was covered in demonic symbols. Rosero then said, "Wait...where did you get that?", Chris then said, "While scouting the area, I found a strange looking base. The base seemed to have been busted up, almost like the building had already been taken out or something. I entered it and saw that some rooms were intact, so I decided to look around. All the rooms were empty, however one room did have a strange glow coming from it. I entered to place and saw a torch was lit, and just below it was this book. I took the book and brought it back for analysis. All the writing in this book was ancient and needed to decrypted, so we did just that with our technology. We couldn't get everything...however we did get a lot of important info...info that I wished we had known before.", he then placed the book up and went onto a nearby computer.

Rosero then got up and looked at the computer as Chris started to pull up what he found.

Chris then said, "These files hold all the info we need on these demons, and I think it's best you see where they came from first.", he then pointed at the screen and said, "According to the book, these demons, or Demihunters, are actually human beings who sacrificed their souls in order to become demons and gain a massive amount of strength. Each color represents a different form of power. Blue demons are fast and can shift there bodies in ways that make them faster, however they are weaker in strength and smaller. Red demons are very strong and are very large as well, however they are slow and not very smart. Then, there's the purple demon, which are the most dangerous demons.", he then took a deep breath when he mentioned the purple one.

Rosero then said, "What's wrong? Are the purple ones that bad?", Chris then said, "Yes...according to the book, purple demons are the most dangerous ones, and there is a reason for it. They are very smart, and they can defy reality in a way normal demons cannot. A 50 foot room could look like a 150 foot room in a matter of seconds while they are around. Not only they, but it is said that their strength comes from the essence of hell, meaning that they can get stronger just by resting within hell itself. It is said that these purple demons are the polar opposites of Omni Gods, except they don't possess any sort of godly power at all, just raw demonic power. There is said to be 3 of them, however it seems the first one is already dead.", Rosero then said, "Wait, did you just say the purple one is Omni level?", Chris then said, "Exactly, that's what scares me the most.", and he then looked back at the screen to pull up more info.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "Another Omni level enemy? Dammit, I just killed one! Now I've gotta kill another!", she then looked back at Chris since he looked like he was about to explain more info.

Chris then pulled up more info and said, "Not only did we find out about the demons, but we also found out that these things aren't killed off so easily...or, more like ordinary beings can't kill them in general.", Rosero then raised an eyebrow and said, "What do you mean?", Chris then explained, "According to the book, normal beings, or referred to as mortals, can't even touch these demons at all, nor can gods, some angels, and a few other beings as well. It says right here that demihunters are just seen as shadow beings to those who can't kill them. However, to those who can see through the smoke, they are able to touch and even kill off the demons. According to the book, there are only 3 types of beings that can do this, divine gods, other demonic beings from hell, and...and this is a strange one...demigods.", after Chris said "demigods", Rosero then looked at him like he was a crazy person.

Rosero then said in confusion, "So you're telling me that the thing that they hunt is the exact thing that can end their existence?!", Chris then said, "Yeah basically.", and he then shrugged his shoulders.

Rosero then stared blankly at Chris then thought for a moment. She then said, "Hey...wait a minute, I remember earlier that Skarlet denied being a demigod...sure I still convinced her but this just straight up proved it.", Chris then raised an eyebrow and said, "Who?", Rosero then said, "The person who beat your shit.", Chris then frowned and said, "Oh.", and then looked back at his computer.

Skarlet heard what Rosero said and thought, "Haha, sure did."

Chris then said, "Wait a minute...I had her pinned down and almost suffocated her, how was I the one to get beat?!", Rosero then said, "Because you were still damaged while in good condition while Skarlet was bleeding like hell.", and she then shrugged her shoulders.

Chris then said, "Pfft.", and then continued to type. Rosero then asked, "Wait, does it say how they were born? How they came here in the first place.", Chris then said, "Oh yeah it does, hang on.", and he then started to type into his computer.

Chris then said, "Here it is, it's a story, it talks about something that occurred a few centuries ago. According to the book, back then there were 2 demigods that lived in a village. The villagers hated the 2 demigods because of their power, and they always tried to find some reason to get rid of them. One day, a child decided to try and play with the demigods, however, the kid ended up getting killed from rough play. The villagers got angry, and decided that this was a good enough reason to get rid of them. However, this time they didn't want to just kick out the demigods, they wanted to kill them. So the villagers called upon a wizard who also hated demigods because of what happened to him in the past. The wizard knew a curse, a curse that would change any human into a demonic entity. The wizard then casted it upon both the villagers and himself. All the villagers then started to change, and they became the demons we now know. They ended up killing off both the demigods in the story, but they didn't stop there. For many centuries, these demons continued to hunt demigods, whether in their own timeline or in another. They are a massive corruption, and anomaly that cannot be easily fixed.", he then looked over at Rosero and said, "These demons are no joke Rosero, and the part that scares me the most is the fact that we are completely helpless. No one in this camp can even touch these demons, so we are basically as good as dead.", Rosero then looked down at the ground when he said that. Rosero then said, "Wait a second...if they were hunting for many centuries on end, and they are still hunting now...that means they were after someone...they couldn't have been after me since they were already here when I got here...that means...was Skarlet a target this whole time?", and she then got up and walked around for a bit.

Skarlet was still listening in on what they were saying, and she wasn't really sure how to react. She then thought to herself, "Wait a second, I was a target?! Then why didn't they kill me yet?! They must be pretty shitty at what they do if they haven't gotten me yet."

Rosero then said while pacing around, "This is gonna take some time to process.", she then looked straight up and put her hand on her chin like she was thinking.

She then looked at Chris and said, "Anyway, I'm gonna go already, I think it's about time I tended to Skarlet a bit more. There's still some things I need to do to make sure her wounds will heal properly.", and she then started to walk out of the tent.

Skarlet realized that Rosero was about to see her, and thought, "Oh shit! I've gotta move!", then Skarlet tried to run back to her tent, but she didn't notice that the tent's entrance flap was wrapped around her leg, so she ended up tripping, and face planted onto the ground.

Rosero then heard her fall over and said, "Huh?", and then walked out of the tent. She then looked over and saw Skarlet getting up from the ground while saying, "Ow."

Rosero then said, "Skarlet?! You're up already!?", Skarlet then winced a bit and said, "Motherfucker that hurt. But to answer your question, yes, but I think I just gave myself internal bleeding from that trip." Rosero then facepalmed and said, "Ugh...honestly, I feel like you would be screwed if I wasn't here...then again vice versa happens as well so meh.", she then just walked next to Skarlet and helped her up.

Rosero then put Skarlet's arms around her shoulders and helped her back to the tent. They then went into the tent and Skarlet then sat down onto the bed.

Rosero then said, "Alright, I got a few things I need to do.", she then went over to a shelf and grabbed a jar. Inside the jar was a weird powder that smelled strange.

Rosero then went back to Skarlet and said, "Alright, gotta remove those.", and she then started to remove Skarlet's bandages. After Rosero removed them she took a look at Skarlet's wounds and said, "They're a bit open but other then that they seem to be healing okay.", she then picked up the jar from before.

Rosero then said, "This may sting a bit, I'm putting the powder directly into your wounds so it can take affect. Just try and keep still if you can.", Skarlet then raised an eyebrow and said, "Wait...what is that anyway?", Rosero then said, "Oh right, you don't know what this is. Well, this is senzu powder, it's just a bunch of senzu beans crushed into powder so it can be used in small amounts rather than one whole bean.", she then scooped a small amount of the powder and said, "Alright, now keep still.", and she then put some powder onto one of Skarlet's cuts.

Skarlet immediately felt a stinging sensation and said, "HOLY SHIT IT'S A BUMBLEBEE!", Rosero then said, "Huh, interesting way to describe that pain. Now then, next cut.", and Rosero continued to put more and more powder.

Everytime Rosero put powder in wound, Skarlet would feel the stinging sensation and then just shout out other curse words or just straight up scream. At some point a patroller ran in and shouted, "WHO'S DYING!?", Rosero then said, "No one...well, except her.", Skarlet then said, "My suffering is just...immeasurable.", and she then winced again as Rosero put more powder.

At some point, Skarlet then yelled out, "HOLY MOTHERFUCKING HELL IN THE HEAVENS!", Rosero then started to chuckle and was trying to hold back laughter. Rosero then put more powder and Skarlet then shouted, "GODDAMN SUGAR HONEY MOTHERFUCKING TEA!", Rosero then couldn't hold it in anymore, and she then started to burst into laughter.

She fell onto the ground and just shouted, "KAAAHAHAHAHAHAAA! OH MY GOOHAHAHAAAA!", Skarlet then said, "YOU LAUGH AT MY PAIN?!", Rosero then just said while laughing even harder, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I'm just...not used to hearing you in pain...you literally just shout out such random things...like motherfucking su-sugar h-h-oONAYEEHHEHE!", and she then laughed even harder than before to the point of crying.

Skarlet then just said, "I did not shout such a dumb thing.", and then she crossed her arms in denial. Rosero then was finally able to get up and said, "But you literally shouted it at the top of your lungs...I'm pretty sure you said 'holy motherfucking h-hell in t-the heaveAAAAHAHAH!", and she then held onto her stomach as she tried to hold in whatever laughter she had left.

Skarlet then said, "Where are you even getting these from?!", Rosero then said, "From you! You literally just shouted it!", Skarlet then said, "Well I don't recall it so it didn't happen.", and she then crossed her arms. Rosero then just shrugged her shoulders and said, "Whatever you say.", and she then took some more powder.

Rosero then said, "Alright, just 3 more cuts and then I got to bandage you up again. You ready?", Skarlet's eyes then widened, and then she quickly jumped off of the table and said, "Ah Hell no!", then she started to run out of the tent door. However, as she runs off she then feels a massive sting fill her body, and she then ended up tripping over herself from the sudden pain.

Rosero then just walked up to Skarlet and said, "You do realize that if I don't do this you won't heal any faster right?", Skarlet then said, "But it hurts.", Rosero then said, "I know it does...but if I don't do this then you won't recover. So just get it over with okay?", Skarlet then just whined and said, "Fiiiine...but warn me when you're gonna do it please.", Rosero then said, "Okay.", but in her head she said, "No promises."

She then helped Skarlet back onto the table. Rosero then got some of the powder and said, "Alright, right arm first.", and she then put the powder into the wound. Skarlet winced a bit, but other then that it wasn't too bad. Rosero then said, "Okay, next, your right thigh.", she then put powder onto a wound on Skarlet's thigh. Skarlet then muffled, "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!", as the powder went in.

Rosero then said, "Okay, last one is on your back.", and she then went behind Skarlet and said, "I left this one for last since I think it might be the worst somehow.", Skarlet then said, "Worst for last?! OH COME ON!", and she then prepared for the powder.

Rosero then said, "Okay, on a count of 3, I'm gonna put the powder on.", Skarlet then said, "Okay.", Rosero then counted, "3...2...now!", Skarlet then said, "Wait wha?!", but as she did Rosero put the powder and a massive sting filled Skarlet's entire spine.

Skarlet then shouted, "UUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAGH I'M PARALYZED LIKE A FUCKING RUFUS!", and she then almost fell over.

Rosero then chuckled and said, "Okay...you cannot tell me you did not hear what you just said.", Skarlet then said, "Said what?", Rosero then said, "Oh come on, you literally just shouted a Rufus thing!", Skarlet then said, "Nah, I'm pretty sure I'd remember something as important as Rufus." Rosero then stared blankly at Skarlet and said, "I'm starting to understand what is going on here...you go deaf anytime you scream in pain don't you?", Skarlet then said, "I don't know...DO I?!", Rosero then said, "Ugh...I would say yes but you might deny it.", and she then went over and got bandages from the shelves.

Rosero then started to bandage Skarlet up, as she was Skarlet then started to remember a few things. She remembered Rosero was glowing blue while she was waking up, and she also remembers the orb that helped Rosero.

Skarlet then asked, "So...Rosero, I got a question.", Rosero then said, "Ask away.", Skarlet then asked, "You know how you talked about the orb from earlier helping you and stuff?", Rosero then said, "Yeah, what about it?", Skarlet then said, "Well, while the orb was in you, you started to glow. But you didn't glow red, you were glowing a dark blue and had calm energy coming off you.", Rosero then realized what Skarlet was talking about and said, "Umm...what are we talking about?!", Skarlet then asked, "Why were you glowing blue Rosero? Is there something your not telling me?", Rosero then said while looking away, "Noooooooo...I don't know what you're talking about.", and she then looked away a bit.

Skarlet then smirked a bit and remembered what got to Rosero the most. Skarlet then leaned in a bit at Rosero, which made her back off a bit and say, "Woah, what are you doing?!", but as she did Skarlet then got up and started to walk toward Rosero while looking straight into her eyes.

Rosero then started to back up more and said, "What are you doing?! Cut it out!", as she said that she then ended up hitting the wall behind her. Skarlet then put both her hands behind her back and continued to walk toward Rosero. She then stopped when she was right in front of Rosero and just looked right at her. She was very close, and her shadow almost loomed over Rosero as well.

Rosero then realized what was going on and then got fear in her eyes. She then said, "Oh shit...not again.", and she then put her hands up.

Skarlet then said in a suspicious tone while smirking, "Why were you blue Rosero?", Rosero then said, "Please don't do this right now.", Skarlet then said, "Too late.", and she then just leaned in a bit closer.

Rosero's body then started to shake a bit from how she felt being stared at. Skarlet then said, "The longer you wait, the worse it gets.", Rosero then just whimpered a bit.

Rosero then asked, "Why do you take advantage of my weakness?!", Skarlet then said, "Because that's pretty much the number 1 rule of combat." Rosero then said, "But this isn't even combat!", Skarlet then said, "EVERYTHING IS COMBAT MAGGOT!", Rosero then said in a weak tone, "Ugh...you're so mean.", Skarlet then said, "I'm not mean, I just enjoy getting what I want, when I want it, no matter what it takes." Rosero then said in a defeated voice, "Alright fine, I'll tell you, just please stop looming over me.", Skarlet then said with an overly cheery look, "Okay, then we can go train right?" Rosero then said, "What? No...you're too injured...well for me that is, if you fight someone else here you should be good.", Rosero then sighed and said, "Anyway, I'm just gonna tell you since you might corner me again if I don't...the reason I glow blue is because I don't just have one power in me. I have two, rage is my main source of energy, I guess you could call it my dominant trait. However, it's not the only thing I have...you see, my father is the reason I have rage powers, while my mother gives me another form of power because well...she is the goddess of light.", she then scratched her head.

It took Skarlet a few seconds to get what Rosero just said, but she then got it and shouted, "You can dual wield swords?!" Rosero then said, "Wait what?! What does this have to do with swords?!", Skarlet then said, "I dunno, you're the one who brought up two of something, so I just filled that part in with swords." Rosero then said, "Did you hit your head or something? Or some sort of ADD?", Skarlet then said, "My head has taken a lot of hits in my life sooooo…maybe?", Rosero then said, "So what exactly was the point of making me feel awkward?!", Skarlet then said, "It's not my fault that I wasn't paying attention!", Rosero then shouted, "Wha-what does that even mean?!", Skarlet then said, "I don't know you're the smart one.", and she then stretched a bit. But she then regretted it because her body then ached in pain.

Rosero then said, "Ugh...you didn't even let me bandage you up fully...come on.", and she then pushed Skarlet towards the table. She then started to put on more bandages, and when she was finally finished she then started to walk off.

Skarlet then asked, "What you gonna do now?", Rosero then said, "Getting away from any corner I can to avoid any more confrontation.", and she then walked out from the tent.

Skarlet then shouted, "Hey wait up!", and she then sprinted out of the tent to follow Rosero.

Skarlet then ran out of the tent, and looked around. She saw Rosero was walking off towards a tent and she was about to follow her. However, before she could, she heard someone shout, "HEY! Other red head!", Skarlet then said, "Me?", and she then turned around. She saw 3 patrollers behind her, two male, one female. The male who called said, "I'm looking for someone to spar with, you think you could since these chumps here won't?", Skarlet then started to think a bit.

She then recalled Rosero saying that she should be good if she fought anyone else other than her, so then shrugged her shoulders and said, "Meh...why not, let's go!", and she then ran up to the guy and said, "Well, when we fightin?", the guy then said, "Let's head a bit in that direction first, don't want the camp to get affected.", and they then walked off into the woods to find a spot to fight.


	18. Chapter 18: CYCLONE!

Part 18:

It didn't take long to find an open area without any trees around. Skarlet then asked, "What's your name by the way?", the male then said, "My name is Jeff.", he then jumped back a bit and took a stance.

Skarlet then said, "Seriously? That's your name? Okay then.", and she then let off her energy. Jeff then said, "Woah...my base is useless if that's how much power you carry.", he then shouted, "HYAA!", and he then went into Super Saiyan.

Jeff then said, "Alright, let's go!", and he then charged at Skarlet. He then threw a right hook aiming for her head, but Skarlet just blocked it. He then spun around and threw a kick, but she just blocked it again. This went on for a few more seconds.

He then backed off and said, "Huh...Super Saiyan 2?", Skarlet then just nodded and said with a disappointed face, "Yes.", he then said, "Alright then.", and he then let off more energy. His hair then spiked up more electricity then started to rise up.

He then shouted, "Alright, here I go!", and he then charged at Skarlet again. Skarlet then got ready to block any attack that came her way.

Jeff then threw another punch, and Skarlet blocked it. However, this time Skarlet was dragged along the ground a bit. She noticed and said, "Okay, at least I can use my full base.", and she then charged at Jeff.

Jeff then threw a kick at Skarlet, which she just managed to dodge. She then threw a punch right at his face, but to her surprise Jeff actually managed to dodge her punch. He then threw a punch at Skarlets rib, which actually connected. Skarlet winced a bit, but then quickly looked back at Jeff and then punched him in the gut.

Jeff then gasped for air, and as he did Skarlet then kicked him off into a tree. Skarlet then aimed her hand at Jeff and fired off a ki blast. Jeff saw this and shouted, "HOLY FUAA!", and he then jumped out of the way of the blast. The blast then hit and destroyed a tree.

Jeff then looked back and said, "Damn...were you going for a kill or is that just normal for you?", Skarlet then said, "Define normal.", and she then looked back at him.

Jeff then said, "Imma just charge back at you.", and he then did just that. He then threw a kick when he got close, Skarlet blocked his kick, but as she did she then felt Jeff grab onto her arm. He then threw her off and fired off a ki blast right at her as she went flying.

Skarlet then shouted, "HOW THE FUCK!?", as she ki blast drove her into a tree. Skarlet then got up and shouted, "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GRAB MY ARM WITHOUT ME NOTICING!?", Jeff then said, "Umm...skills?", and he then shrugged his shoulders.

Skarlet then frowned and said in disappointment, "This is getting boring.", and she then let off her energy. Jeff then said, "I'm guessing it's because you're actually stronger than this huh?", Skarlet thens said, "Pretty much...I'm starting to think that I won't have any proper sparring matches until I fight Rosero.", and she then thought for a bit and said, "I would say Chris but he was just lucky I was injured.", she then looked back at Jeff, who was already in base.

He then said, "Well, I've had enough already...you can go back and do what you was gonna do.", and he then walked back to the camp.

Skarlet then said, "What was I doing?", she then thought for a few seconds. Skarlet then realized what she was gonna do and said, "Oh right, I was gonna just follow Rosero around.", and she then walked back to the camp.

When she got there, she started to look around to see if Rosero was walking around. She didn't see Rosero anywhere and thought to herself, "The fuck did she go? I guess I've gotta try and sense for her now." She then closed her eyes and then tried to feel for Rosero. At first, she didn't feel anything, just all the other patrollers. But after a few more seconds, she felt a small pulse of sinister energy, and she then looked over at where it was.

She then opened her eyes and saw that she was looking at a big metal looking tent. She then said, "I wonder if my best buddy's in there?", and she then walked over to the building.

She saw that the entrance of the tent was a bit sturdy, almost like it was made of metal. She then pushed the flaps, and sure enough there was some weight to the tent.

She then went into the tent, and she then saw that a wall was in front of her. She then looked over and saw there were 2 entrances on both the left and right side of the wall. She then went over to the left side, and she then peeked her head out.

When she did, she saw Rosero was standing by a table, and she was looking at her leg. Skarlet then noticed that Rosero wasn't in her armor, she was in a black tank top, and her armor was sitting on the table.

Skarlet then thought, "Huh...I've never seen her without her armor before, it kind of looks like when I wear my casual stuff." Rosero then poked the cut on her leg, and she winced a bit when she did. Rosero then put her leg back down, and she then took a few steps forward and back. Each step she took, she had a small limp that wasn't noticeable before.

Skarlet made a slightly saddened face and thought to herself, "Dammit, if only I paid more attention to our surroundings back then, you wouldn't have had that wound in the first place."

Rosero then winced a bit again and said, "Man...this still hurts even now...when will it fucking heal?", and she then looked at her armor, and then looked over at a machine that was in the room. Rosero then said, "Hmm...I wonder if this works here.", she then walked with a small limp over to the machine.

Rosero then looked up at the machine and shouted, "CYCLONE! ACTIVATE!", as she said this, the machine seemed to come to life.

A deep robotic voice then came on and said, "Cyclone active...scanning for identification.", then beams came out from the machine as it said, "Scanning...scanning.", the beams went over Rosero's entire body, and they then disappeared.

The machine then said, "Scanning complete...Hello Rosero...how can I be of assistance?", Rosero then said, "Alright...it works, good.", and she then went over to the table where her armor sat.

Skarlet thought, "Pretty fancy stuff they have here." Rosero then picked up her armor, and she then walked started to walk over to the machine again. But as she was, she then winced and dropped her armor. Rosero then leaned over a bit and held onto her ribs.

Rosero then said, "What the fuck?!", she then lifted her hand a bit. It was then revealed that Rosero had a cut on the side of her ribs, which surprised even her quite a bit. Rosero then said, "How the fuck did that get there? And why does it only hurt now?", and she then winced again. Rosero then said, "I'll just ignore it...a cut like this is nothing.", and she then leaned over and picked her armor back up.

Skarlet then thought to herself as she glared at the cut, "Whoever fucking did that is the next one on my hit list!", she then watched as Rosero brought her armor over to the machine.

Rosero then placed her armor on a small opening in the machine, and she then backed up.

Rosero then shouted, "CYCLONE! DAMAGE ANALYSIS!", the machine then started to blink on and off. Then beams from the machine started to shine onto the armor as the machine said, "Scanning...Scanning.", the machine then went silent for a second.

A voice then came back on that said, "Scanning complete...there are many scratches on the surface of the armor...the shoulder pad is 2 lethal hits away from breaking off...there is a slash that drove through the armor around the rib area...there are a few slash marks around the back...what would you like to do?", Rosero then shouted, "CYCLONE! STATE OPTIONS!", the machine then started to blink again.

The machine then said, "Options displayed...you may either...A. Make repairs…B. Redecorate/Upgrade...or C. Scrap...what would you like to do?", Rosero then started to think for a bit.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "She better not choose C. That's just wasteful!", she then watched to see what Rosero would do.

Rosero then said out loud, "Hmm...well C is just pointless as well...I don't see a reason to redecorate, and my armor is fine the way it is...meh, CYCLONE! BEGIN REPAIRS!", as she did the machine then said, "Repair sequence active...wait a few moments.", and she machine then let out small claws with tools. The tools then started to drill and tinker into the armor.

Skarlet then made a relieved face as she thought, "Good, I thought for a second there that she was gonna make her armor different, then I'd have more trouble finding her if she did that."

Rosero then started to pace back and forth, but after about 9 steps she then winced and fell over a bit. She then put her hand on her rib and panted a bit.

Rosero then said, "Fuck this thing stings.", and she then looked back at the machine. She then said, "I wonder...CYCLONE! SCAN ME FOR DAMAGE!", as she did, the machine then said, "In order for me to do that, I would need to pause the repair system...would you like me to?", Rosero then said, "YES!", the machine then said, "Okay...pausing repairs...now, scanning.", as the machine said this beams came out from the machine and went over Rosero.

The machine then blinked and said, "You have a many cuts throughout your body, the biggest cuts being one on your leg...and another on the side of your rib.", Rosero then said, "CYCLONE! STATE POSSIBLE REASON FOR DAMAGE!", as she did, the machine then said, "Your leg has sustained damage by a blade...while your rib had sustained scratch damage...it is unknown how the damage was taken.", Rosero then said, "What? Seriously? Huh...that's odd.", she then walked over to the table and reached over to a laptop. Rosero then opened the laptop and started to type up some stuff into the computer, and as she was the machine then continued to repair Rosero's armor. Rosero then looked over and saw some headphones placed alongside a shelf, so she then grabbed onto one of the headphones and then put it on.

Skarlet then lost her balance for a moment from being tilted to the side for too long, and then she tripped and stumbled into the room while yelling, "OH SHIT!" Once she regained her balance, she stood up straight, and then looked around while saying, "So...uuuh...fancy stuff you have here." Rosero however couldn't hear Skarlet over her headphones, so then Skarlet smirked and thought to herself, "I wonder what happens when I do something with these computers?" Skarlet then walked over to one of the consoles, and then she saw lots of flashy buttons. Skarlet then raised both of her hands and yelled, "PRESS ALL OF THE BUTTONS!" She then proceeded to mash her hands all over the buttons. Then after she was done pushing buttons, the screen lit up with words that read, "Establishing communications with HQ…", Skarlet then went wide eyed and said, "Oh shit.", and she then panicked and looked at all the buttons.

The screen then started to emit static, but as it did she then started to hear a voice say, "Rose...are you ther...can you he...e?", then the screen lost connection.

Skarlet then went wide eyed and said, "Welp...that's the last time I touch anything…maybe.", and she then looked back at Rosero.

She was still typing away on the computer, almost like she was doing some intense work. Skarlet then thought to herself, "I guess I should let her know I'm here now, it's been a while now." Skarlet then slowly approached Rosero from behind, and then once Skarlet was close enough, she suddenly grabbed onto Rosero's shoulders and shook them while yelling, "I'M HERE!", as she did Rosero then shouted, "GAA! WHAT THE FUCK!?", and she then turned around and looked at Skarlet.

Rosero then said, "Are you freaking kidding me?! Can you not sneak up on me while I'm working?!", Skarlet then said, "Hmm...can I? Naaaaaah!", and she then waved her hand a bit.

Rosero then just looked at Skarlet with a blank face, and after another second she then closed the computer and placed the headphones back. She then said, "I already finished with that...now if you'll excuse me, my armor should be done by now.", she then walked over to the machine. As she did, the machine then made a ding sound and then said, "Repairs complete...you may now put it on.", the machines beams then went away.

Skarlet then looked over at the machine and saw Rosero's armor sitting there. It had a bit of steam coming off of it, but all the scratches and damage was fixed.

Rosero then got to her armor and then picked it up. She then started to walk back over to the table.

As she was, Skarlet noticed that Rosero was limping a bit as she walked with the armor. Rosero then got to the table and put her armor down onto it.

Skarlet then looked at Rosero's cut on the side of her ribs, and then looked down at the cut on her leg. Skarlet then said, "Why aren't those bandaged up? Sure they are closed but still.", she then walked up to Rosero.

Skarlet was then about to ask Rosero about her cuts, but before she could Rosero then said, "Oh wait...now that you're here I think we should check your armor for damage as well.", she then turned around to look at Skarlet. Rosero then said, "Take off your armor and put it on the stand, let's check to see if it took any damage.", Skarlet then said, "I don't think it's broken...do I have to?", Rosero then said, "Seriously? I could literally see the damage...come on, just take it off.", Skarlet then said, "Ugh...fine.", and she then started taking it off.

Skarlet then took off the armor, but it was then revealed that her tank top was ripped up. Rosero then said, "GAAH! Godammit, I should have expected that!", and she then closed her eyes and then looked away.

Skarlet then said, "What's wrong?", Rosero then said, "YOUR SHIRT THAT'S WHAT!", Skarlet then looked down and saw that her shirt was ripped. She then said, "Oooooh...meh.", she then walked up to the machine and then placed her armor in the same place Rosero placed her armor.

Skarlet then felt something hit her back, it felt soft and rolled up. She then turned around and saw a black tank top on the ground. She then looked up and saw Rosero looking away and she then said, "Put that on already!", Skarlet frowned at the black tank top slightly and said, "But it's not my color. I don't wanna wear too much black." Rosero then said, "It's just for now so just put it on already!", Skarlet then said in a sad tone, "Okay fine.", and she then took off the ripped up tank top and put on the black one.

Rosero then opened her eyes and said, "Now I can actually look at you...but I just thought of something, and I'm doing this out of curiosity.", she then walked up to Skarlet.

Rosero then pulled on Skarlet's arm and said, "Come this way.", Skarlet then said, "WHY YOU GOTTA PULL MY ARM THOUGH!?", Rosero then said, "Just come stand right here!", Skarlet then stood in the center of the room just in front of the machine.

Rosero then shouted, "Alright, before we repair, I'm gonna see what happens when I do this...CYCLONE! SCAN IDENTITY!", the machine then came to life and said, "Scanning...scanning.", the machine then let out beams that started to go up and down Skarlet.

Skarlet then went wide eyed and shouted, "AAGH IT'S ATTACKING ME!", and she then started to swat the air.

Rosero then said, "It's not attacking you, it's scanning your body.", Skarlet then looked back at Rosero and shouted with concern, "So it's checking me out?! That's rape!", Rosero then said, "NO! Ugh...I'm gonna seriously need to teach you about our technology.", as she said that the machines beams then disappeared.

The machine then said, "Scanning complete...Identity has not changed...it is still Rosero.", the machine then started to show info about Rosero.

Skarlet then looked at the machine in confusion and asked, "Did the funny looking machine just call me you?", Rosero then facepalmed and said, "Yes...unfortunately it seems that it can't tell the difference between me and you since it goes by features such as color of hair, skin, eyes, and even sometimes it scans for facial expressions, but I would have to set up the machine to read that.", Rosero then just shook her head.

Skarlet then said in her confusion, "So does that mean that we are sisters now?", Rosero then put a face that says, "If I had a drink I would have spit it out by now", she then shouted, "WHAT?! Umm...No, not really...if I were to make a guess it just read your hair and eyes data and figured it was me since the machine always goes by the greater common match. So even if we have different skin color the machine would still confuse you for me. But no, it's not a DNA test, you are not the mother and that guy in the corner ain't the father.", Rosero then chuckled a bit and then said, "Sorry...just a cringy joke I heard before that I find funny.", and she then chuckled again.

Skarlet smiled a bit and thought, "I still think we would be great sisters though.", Rosero then stopped chuckling and she then said, "Well...I guess it's about time we start the repair sequence...but first...CYCLONE! DAMAGE ANALYSIS!", as she did the machine then came to life and said, "Scanning for damage.", and then the machine then let out beams that went over Skarlet's armor.

Skarlet then stared blankly at the machine, she then looked at Rosero with a face that said, "Explain please", Rosero then sighed and said, "I can see your face...fine, I'll explain. It's basically just seeing the damage on your armor and putting it into the data bank of the machine, meaning that its storing the damage into files that allow it to figure out how to repair it."

The machine then said, "Scanning complete…holes found around the chest area...one shoulder pad has been blown off...armor is starting to crack…you should take better care of your gear...what would you like to do?"

Rosero then looked at Skarlet with a raised eyebrow and said, "It's not damaged huh?", Skarlet then said with an embarrassed expression, "I've been through worse...so I can't tell if it's that bad anymore, okay?", Rosero then nodded her head and said, "Understandable...my armor actually completely broke on one mission I went on, and its not even because of some big threat...I sort of broke it myself on accident.", she then scratched her head while chuckling.

Skarlet then said, "Wait...how?", Rosero then explained, "Well...it happened when I first went Super Saiyan 4...my armor wasn't compatible with the power of Super Saiyan 4 and it sort of just ripped apart...this was when I didn't have strong armor though so it made some sense.", while she explained this, the machine then said, "Repairs complete...you may now wear your gear.", and the machine then made a ding sound.

Skarlet looked over and saw her armor smoking, it had been fully repaired. Skarlet then said, "Huh...cool.", and she then went over and grabbed her armor.

Skarlet then said, "Man...this machine is actually pretty great.", she then looked over and saw the machine show statistics.

The machine then said, "I require a metal cube in order to continue working on armor, last armor piece took one cube to repair...I require a cube in order to continue.", Skarlet then said, "Huh? A cube?", she then saw on screen the cube that the machine was asking for. She then saw the machine show that one cube was enough to repair over 15 sets of armor at once.

Skarlet then went wide eyed as she thought to herself, "Oh shit...I didn't know Bulma made my armor THAT expensive." Skarlet then nervously laughed and said, "Uuuuuh...BULMA DID IT!", she then was about to run out.

But before she did, she then looked over and saw Rosero was leaning against the table. She was holding onto her rib, and looked like she was in some pain.

Skarlet then stopped herself, and then she said, "But first Imma help ya.", she then walked up to Rosero and picked her up and laid her down on her shoulders as she walked out of the tent.

As she picked up Rosero, Rosero shouted, "Gah! W-What are you doing?!", Skarlet then said, "Helping you.", she then continued to walk off. Rosero just said, "Whatever.", and she then just waited.


	19. Chapter 19: Pain and Sorrow

Part 19:

She then went back to the tent where Skarlet was sleeping at. She then layed Rosero down onto the bed and she then placed her armor down onto the bed next to her.

Skarlet then said, "Okay, let me see it.", Rosero then lifted her hand away from her rib, showing the cut she had.

Rosero then said, "I was bearing it this whole time...it was annoying at first but now it's getting to be too much.", she then winced a bit. Skarlet then touched the wound a bit to see if it had any openings, she saw that the wound was only open on the first layer of her skin.

Skarlet then smirked at the wound with a vengeance as she said quietly, "It's payback time." Skarlet then stood up and walked over to the container that held the Senzu powder. Rosero saw the vengeful look in Skarlet's eyes and thought, "I've got a bad feeling about this." Skarlet then reached her hand into the container, and when she removed her hand from the container, she had a fist full of the powder. Rosero then went wide eyed and said, "Uh...that's too much powder Skarlet." But Skarlet didn't say anything, she just approached Rosero, and then aimed her hand at Rosero's wound, and then Skarlet said, "Okay...on 3...3...2...now!" Skarlet then jammed her hand filled with a crap ton of powder onto the wound.

Rosero then went wide eyed and shouted at the top of her lungs, "FUCK A DUCK IN THEIR GODDAMN CLUCK!", Skarlet then snickered a bit and said, "That's what happens when you don't warn me before you do shit.", Rosero then said, "Huh? You said something? I couldn't hear you over the ringing in my ears from me screaming like that.", she then blinked a few times and said, "Great...now I'm dizzy.", she then just put her head down on the pillow to rest it.

Skarlet then thought to herself with a confused expression, "Did I actually use too much powder? I didn't think there was an actual measurement I was supposed to use.", Rosero then said with a dizzy sounding voice, "How much...did you even...put? Woah I think the room is spinning a bit.", Skarlet then said, "I only used a fist full, as in as much I can hold in one hand. You wanna get bandaged up yet?", Rosero then said, "Ugh...you were only supposed to put in a small amount, not a…freaking hand full...doing that makes the skin heal too quick for...woah, is that a giant pill?", she then lifted her head up a bit.

Skarlet then said with a slightly cheerful smile, "Well that's one off the bucket list, drug someone. Anyways are you gonna be okay?", Rosero then said, "Is that a bed or a...bear?", she then pointed at the bed.

Skarlet then answered simply with, "Yes.", Rosero then put her head back down and said, "Ugh...my head is starting to pound...also did you put...the powder on my...leg yet? I'm pretty sure I lost feeling in it and I can't tell if you did or not.", Skarlet then looked down at Rosero's leg and remembered the wound she took.

Skarlet then said, "Oh yeah, I completely forgot that was there, hold up." Then Skarlet walked back to the container and pulled out another hand full. Rosero then just said, "Don't put a hand full...seriously don't, please.", Skarlet then asked, "Then how much? You never told me.", Rosero then said, "Hold up 3 fingers, and then scoop. That's how much you use.", Skarlet then looked back down at the container and poured out the handful she was holding. She then took 3 fingers and then scooped the powder with her fingers. She then looked at the powder, and saw that it was a third of the amount she used before.

Skarlet then thought, "Hmm...Imma put in a little bit more.", she then put the powder in her palm and then scooped a small amount.

She then walked over to Rosero, who was looking around with major dizziness. Skarlet then said, "Alright, I'm putting it on now." Then she pressed the powder into the wound.

Rosero then winced a bit and said, "OW...FFUUuuhuaack!", she then squeezed her eyes together. Rosero then calmed down and said, "Alright...now you can bandage me up...ow..", Skarlet then said, "Okie Dokie.", and she then walked over to the bandages.

As she was, Rosero then said, "This wound on my leg is kind of annoying...beforehand when I first got it, and you first bandaged it up...it was healing okay, and I could even fight while I had it...but when that guy...what was it again...Kom...Komat...Komatuna-fish?", Skarlet then frowned a little bit and said, "We do not speak his name in this place...but I do commend your pun.", Rosero then said, "Wait...that wasn't his name?", Skarlet then replied with, "Well it is now.", Rosero then said, "Huh...well, while he was basically tormenting me by...stepping on my leg, he ended up making the wound even more open on the inside than...it already was...the outside of my leg may be fine but...there must be at least an inch gap within my calf muscle...I can still walk and run but...it's gonna hurt.", she then laid her head down again.

Skarlet then said, "I swear, if I die and go to Hell where he is, Imma kill him again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and…", she then stopped talking and took a deep breath. She then looked over at Rosero and started to think about the wound a bit.

Rosero noticed the looked on Skarlet's face and said, "What's wrong? Except for the fact that I gave you bad memories...sorry for that by the way...you look, well I'm not really sure, concerned? I'm too dizzy to really tell.", she then held onto her head.

Skarlet then got a little bit of a saddened look on her face, and then she said, "I'm sorry about the wound on your leg...if I paid more attention at the time...you wouldn't have had to go through all of that. I fucked up.", Rosero then lifted up her head and looked at Skarlet with a sorrowful face.

Rosero then sat up a bit, which is something she isn't supposed to be doing at the moment. She then said, "Skarlet, it's not your fault...don't beat yourself up about it, you're not the one who gave me this wound, so why feel guilty about it?", Skarlet then said, "Because if I did pay attention, I could've stopped that knife before it even got close to you.", Rosero then said, "You couldn't have known this was gonna happen...neither one of us can see what is gonna happen, this place...it's filled with a lot of obstacles, this is just one of them...all we can do is just push through it...right?", she then weakly lifted up her fist and forced a fist.

Skarlet then forced a smirk onto her face, as a tear ran down her face down to her chin, and then returned the fist bump.

Rosero then said, "I'll be okay Skarlet, it takes more than a stab wound to make me kick the bucket. I've almost died about 5 times in my life, and one of those resulted in me ascending...so try not to blame yourself okay?", Skarlet then wiped the tear off her face, and then she sat up a little more, and then she said, "I might as well explain why I get so upset over these things...basically, back when I lived back in Universe 11, I was in the Pride Troopers for a bit, and I made a friend named Dakon, he was a Saiyan just like us, but he was a little weak to be honest." Skarlet then clenched her fists when she started remembering what happened, and then she continued, "Anyways, we were sent on a mission to stop a corrupt corporation you probably already know about, the Komatsuna Corps. We went to the planet they were attacking, and things were going smoothly, until Callion showed up." Tears started to form in Skarlet's eyes as her body was slightly shaking, and then she still continued, "I was fighting Callion, but Dakon finished his squadron of grunts before I could defeat Callion, so he tried to help me, but then Callion got angry, and he practically crushed Dakon to death slowly while I was stuck watching it happen. Ever since then, I've made myself a promise to never let my friends suffer as long as I'm around." Skarlet wasn't able to hold her tears in anymore, and then she fully broke down crying.

Rosero then went wide eyed seeing Skarlet like this. Rosero then started to get up, completely ignoring the dizziness she had. Rosero then wrapped her arms around Skarlet and hugged her tightly.

Rosero then said, "Just let it out...Just let it all out Skarlet...don't hold back any sadness, it'll only make you feel worse.", Skarlet wasn't able to speak at the time, but she returned the hug, and continued to cry.

Rosero then said, "It's good to have a shoulder to lean on sometimes...being held by others helps me calm down, and it makes me feel safe...you may not feel the same way, or you probably do, but I know that anyone who has some good in them likes to have others who can back them up...who can help them push forward even in dark situations...you know what I mean?", Skarlet wasn't really able to find the words, but she nodded to show she understood.

Then after a few more minutes of Skarlet crying, she finally was able to speak again, and she said through her tears, "Thank you.", Rosero then said while smiling, "You're welcome."


	20. Chapter 20: Drunkin Shenanigans

Part 20:

The two of them stood there for about another few minutes. Rosero didn't even feel the effects of the overdose anymore, it just sort of left her mind and body after hearing what Skarlet had said.

Skarlet then said to Rosero while still crying a bit, "Sorry for being such a pain right now...I've just been holding these emotions back for so long now.", Rosero then said, "It's okay Skarlet, you're letting out something that you kept in for so long...I'm not going anywhere, hold me for as long as you need to.", Skarlet then said as she started to stop crying a bit, "I think I'll be okay now, but I'm never gonna let anything like that happen ever again.", Rosero then said, "So you wanna hold me a bit longer or you wanna let go?", Skarlet then said, "I'll let go now."

Rosero then said, "Okay.", she then released her grip on Skarlet, and Skarlet did the same. Rosero then took a step back.

Rosero then said, "Now, Skarlet...and I'm sorry if I come off as being stern or harsh when I say this cause I'm not trying to be...but you really have no reason to make yourself feel so down for me getting hurt.", Skarlet then looked at Rosero and said, "What do you mean by that?", Rosero then said, "Think of it this way.", she then grabbed onto Skarlet's hand.

Rosero then put Skarlet's hand on her chest, and she then said, "Do you feel it?", Skarlet then asked, "Feel what? Your boob?", Rosero then said, "What? NO! My heart...do you feel my heartbeat?", Skarlet then said, "Yeah...what are you getting at?", Rosero then said, "If my heart is still beating, then you have no reason to beat yourself up...Skarlet, as long as my heart is still beating, as long as I can walk, talk, and fight, then you have no reason to beat yourself up...the time you should ever consider looking down on yourself, is the time my heart stops beating.", Rosero then looked at Skarlet with a light but serious face.

Skarlet then said, "But as long as you keep getting hurt, you'll have to keep enduring pain that I could've taken for you.", Rosero then said, "Pain is what defines a fighter Skarlet...a battle can't be won without getting hurt in the process...every battle has some form of pain, whether it's a serious fight to the death or even a sparring match, there is pain involved...sure, my leg may be in pain, but it could have been much worse...it's pain that pushes us forward, without it we can't even consider calling ourselves warriors...hell, we won't even be considered a Saiyan. The point is, even if I'm suffering, if I survive, if I make it through that pain, then that's all that matters right?", Rosero then looked Skarlet right in the eyes and said, "I'm not saying that you shouldn't worry, or you shouldn't have these emotions in you, it's good to have them sometimes...but at the same time if you go too far and think too much then, well...you can't be yourself, it's a complex world...a world where only those who have the best sight may be able to see.", Rosero then went silent.

Skarlet then smirked a bit and said, "I didn't really catch much of that, but I'm gonna agree with it anyways, but it's still not gonna stop me from being a sworn protector of my friends.", Rosero then rolled her eyes and said, "You don't have to stop, but try not to let it cloud your mind okay?", Skarlet then stared at Rosero for a moment, and then eventually said, "Okay."

Rosero then said, "Okay, now if you'll excuse me...I'm gonna pass out now.", Skarlet then said, "Wait wha?", she then looked over and saw Rosero fall onto the bed and just fall asleep immediately.

Skarlet then said, "To be honest, I might do that too, all that crying exhausted me.", she then looked at the bed and saw that the bed was big enough for two people. She then looked around at all the other beds in the room and said, "Hmm…nah!", she then smirked and looked at Rosero.

Rosero was lying down on her side, facing away from Skarlet. Skarlet then thought, "I don't think she would mind a little extra warmth as she sleeps.", Skarlet then walked up to the bed and laid down directly behind Rosero, and slowly started to sleep.

While the two of them were lying down, they started to have dreams that felt odd.

In Skarlet's dream, she was at first only able to see darkness, and she heard faint sounds that sounded like they were far off in the distance. But before Skarlet could even move, the sounds grew louder, and eventually she was able to tell that these sounds were screams of pain and terror. Then as they grew even louder, she recognized the voice of the scream as Rosero's. Skarlet then looked around with adrenaline shooting through her body as she yelled, "WHO'S THERE?! STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO ROSERO OR I'LL FUCKING CRUSH EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!" Then she heard a click behind her, like a light turning on, and as she turned around she saw Rosero on the ground completely bloodied up. Skarlet then tried to run over to Rosero's body, but as she kept getting closer, Rosero seemed to only get farther and farther away. Then after a while, Skarlet started to hear what sounded like Demonic laughter, mixed with the screams of everyone else she either killed or failed to protect. Skarlet then crouched to the ground while holding her head while saying, "Stop it! I didn't want to kill those people! Stop tormenting me!"

In Rosero's dream, her vision was blurry for a few seconds. She then started to see the landscapes as her vision came. She looked down and saw that she was lying down on a rock. She then looked around, and saw grass, trees, and a river. But they weren't normal, the grass was pink, the trees were blue, and the water was purple. She then heard birds tweeting, but they didn't seem normal at all. She looked up and saw that they were made out of paper, yet they were somehow flying around. Rosero then tilted her head and said, "What the fuck is going on?", she then heard a noise off in the distance. She looked over and saw the bear cub from before, it ran up to her and licked her in the face. Rosero then said, "AGH! STOP IT! THAT TICKLES!", she then started to pet the bear as it stopped licking her. The bear then started to run off, Rosero then saw that the bear was running into a cave. Rosero then got up and started to run towards the cave. She saw the bear run in and disappear within the darkness of the cave, Rosero then shouted, "Wait up!", she then ran up to the entrance of the cave. She then ran straight into the cave, and she continued to run for a few seconds. But she then stopped when she realized that the cave was too dark for her to see. She then looked back to see if she could see the light from outside, but then the entrance of the cave sealed shut, and Rosero was in pitch black. Rosero then looked around in fear, not knowing what was going on. She then heard what sounded like a knife stabbing into someone, and then the sound went off a few more times. She then turned around, only to see Skarlet standing there. Skarlet had her back turned, so Rosero then slowly walked up to her. Rosero then said, "Skarlet?", as she did, Skarlet then started to turn around. Rosero's eyes then went wide in terror, Skarlet had about 12 knives in her body, 1 knife in each of her thighs, 2 knives in her right arm, 1 knife in her left shoulder, 4 knives were driven into her belly, 1 knife in her chest, and 2 knives were sticking into her stomach, as blood poured from each knife. Skarlet then said with a weak voice, "Don't worry Rosero...I protected you again." Rosero then started to back up with a terrified face, and as she did Skarlet started to walk. However, when she walked, it didn't seem like she was walking herself, her body looked like a rag doll from the way she walked. Rosero then looked behind Skarlet, and saw there were black figures standing behind her. The figures then looked up at Rosero, and they then revealed a black smile. Rosero then saw 2 dark arms appear on both the left and right side of Skarlet, the 2 arms then grabbed onto Skarlet's arms, and lifted her up into the air. As they did, Skarlet then went limp, and as she did the figures behind her then started to laugh. Rosero then saw a massive blade start to appear from behind Skarlet, and in a matter of a second the blade impaled Skarlet from behind. Rosero then grabbed onto her head and shouted, "GAAAAAGH! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!? GET OUT OF MY HEAD!", she then looked back at the demons, only to see Skarlet just an inch away from her, looking at her with her dead expression.

Skarlet was the first to wake up, and she was relieved to find that her dream was just a dream, and then she hugged Rosero in front of her and said quietly, "I'm glad you're okay."

A few seconds later, while Skarlet was holding her, Rosero then woke up with a massive fright. Rosero shouted, "AAAAH!", and she jumped a little bit as she woke up.

Skarlet then asked, "Did you have a nightmare too?", Rosero then looked back and saw Skarlet was holding her. Rosero's eyes then went wide and she said, "Z-z…ZOMBIE! A corpse is holding me! AGH!", Skarlet then jumped as she tried to hold Rosero still, as she said, "What are you talking about?! It's just me!", Rosero then shouted, "You...You got impaled! And your face...GAH!", Rosero then just stopped jumping around and just started to hyperventilate.

Skarlet then realized that her nightmare must have been pretty bad, so she stopped holding her so tightly, and then she said, "Calm down, you're working yourself up too much, I thought you were the one who was telling me to stop doing that.", Rosero then said, "It was a dream...but it, it felt...it was horrible...you had over a dozen knives stabbed deep into your body...and there were these weird black figures holding you up like some rag doll and...you appeared just an inch in front of me...your face, it was so emotionless, so empty, like your had been dead for over at least an hour...yet you still spoke.", Rosero then tried to calm herself down a bit.

Skarlet then said, "Jeez, that sounds like quite a traumatizing experience, I had a similar dream, except when I saw you, you were already severely wounded, and I couldn't do anything to help you no matter how hard I tried, and eventually, your body disappeared, and then my head just filled with demonic laughter and the screams of everyone I either killed or failed to protect."

Rosero then said, "Skarlet...you know how beforehand I mention that being held helps me calm down?", Skarlet then thought for a moment, and then said, "Yeah, possibly.", Rosero then said, "Well...this may sound weird, but do you mind holding me for about 2 minutes...please?", Skarlet then put an extremely cheerful face on and said, "Will do!", and then hugged Rosero extremely tightly.

Rosero then said, "Ugh...could you lighten up a bit...it feels like your trying to crush me.", Skarlet then said, "Oh yeah, sorry.", then she released the intense pressure from her arms.

As they laid there, Skarlet could feel Rosero's body wasn't shaking as much. Then eventually her body then stopped shaking in general. Rosero then started to take deep breaths, taking the last action to calm herself and try and get her mind away from what just happened.

Skarlet then suddenly thought of a question she wanted to ask Rosero, so she asked, "So Rosero. Hypothetically, would you think we would be good sisters?", Rosero then went silent, not even taking a breath like before.

Rosero then said, "Why do you ask? Is it because of the Cyclone scan?", Skarlet then answered, "Not particularly, it's just because we get along so well, and everyone keeps saying we look so alike.", Rosero then said, "Well, honestly I don't really know how to react to that, it's just sort of random in my head.", Rosero then put her hand on her chin like she was thinking a bit.

Skarlet then said with a voice that sounded like it was trying to hide a small bit of sadness, "I'm sorry if this was too weird of a question, I was just curious.", Rosero then looked back at Skarlet and said, "It's not weird, I get what you mean...I've had questions similar to that in my head as well...except they mainly revolved around 'what if's' rather than direct questions. One question I always thought about was, 'what is like to have another blood around your age?' or even 'what if I had someone to lean on...someone who I could rely would be there when needed the most?', it's all a part of being the only child.", Rosero then frowned.

Skarlet then said, "That must be lonely, I wouldn't know what that feels like because I've had an older brother my whole life, even though he left to train to become a professional assassin.", Rosero then said, "You're not wrong, sometimes, no matter how hard I try to ignore it, I always feel like I'm on my own...not even my friends back at home make me feel like I belong, I just feel like the odd one out, the red head surrounded by black hair.", Rosero then sighed and continued to say, "If I'm gonna be honest though, I'm kind of glad I'm not alone here...having another red head around, makes me feel like I'm not the odd one out."

Skarlet then smirked and said, "It seems like I should visit Conton more often then.", Rosero then said, "Wait...you know about Conton?!", Skarlet then said, "Yep, I first went there when my boyfriend Nano saved me and brought me there just before the Omni God Balroth could kill me. My power was completely drained out of me, and I lost my Demonic powers, but then I met Arizona, and she trained me until my normal powers were even stronger than my Demonic powers ever were.", Rosero then said, "Huh...okay then, that's a bit odd to hear, but then again, hearing that demons that hunt demigods for a living exist is very strange as well so I'll believe what I'm hearing.", Skarlet then snickered a bit and said, "I just thought of something, what if the demihunters are hunting us down, but are being paid minimum wage?", Rosero then snickered a bit and said, "HEH! Yeah, they probably get a paycheck smaller than there non existent cocks.", Rosero then started to crack up a bit. Skarlet then full on bursted out laughing and eventually said, "What if...What if they can't even see their dicks, especially the red ones. They're too big! HAAAAHAHAHAHA!", Rosero then stopped laughing and said, "Wait...the red ones? DAMMIT! It's so true but I hate that it is cause they're red.", Skarlet then realized what she meant and said, "Wait...am I too big to see my own dick and I only THINK I'm a girl?!", Rosero then laughed again and said, "WHA-WHAT!? Where did you...get that from?!", Skarlet then said, "I dunno, you brought it up!", Rosero then said, "I was talking about their color, not their dick size…oh god now I can't stop laughing...oh god my chest hurts.", Rosero then sighed in semi pain from laughing too hard.

Skarlet then said, "Don't die, you're not allowed until I give you permission to die, and that will be never.", Rosero then said, "What? Bruh...like, your not my mom, so like, I can die if I want...ugh...haha...Imma commit die now, bleh.", Rosero then pretended to be dead.

Skarlet then tightly started to crush Rosero while yelling, "NO DYING DAMMIT!", Rosero then said while gasping a bit, "AAGH! STOP! I WAS JUST JOKING! AAAGH STOP PLEASE, YOU'RE CRUSHING ME! UGH!", Skarlet then said while releasing the pressure again, "You shouldn't scare me like that, remember I still run on a lot of instincts, and one of them is to protect.", Rosero then said, "Oh come on, even if I'm just messing around? Seriously, I literally said 'commit die', that's not even proper wording...ugh, you are too crazy bruh.", she then went limp again, but this time she left her eyes open and just took a deep breath.

Skarlet then said, "Well I'm hungry, Imma find food.", as she said that, she then heard Rosero's stomach growl. Rosero then said, "Oh yeah, I forgot that we require sustenance.", Skarlet then looked at Rosero in confusion and asked, "The fuck's a sustenance?", Rosero then sniffed the air, and she then shouted, "FOOOOOD!", and she then got up immediately after.

Skarlet then said, "Let's go then, we'll raid the food supplies before anyone notices.", Rosero then ran over to the opening of the tent. Skarlet noticed that Rosero was able to move better now, and she didn't have a small limp anymore.

Skarlet then smirked and said, "I guess that means I did a good job.", she then walked up to the entrance of the tent.

Rosero was already outside when Skarlet walked out, and as she did a gust of smoke hit her face. She then took a deep breath in, and she then said, "STEAK!?", she then looked over and saw a table full of meat. There was also food on the side, like rice, fries, bread, and a few others. There must have been over 5 plates of meat on the table.

Chris was already near the table, he then announced, "Alright guys, it's about time we ate. So let's dig in already!", all the saiyans then sat down on the table and started to go all in on the food.

Skarlet then went over to the table and sat down, however when she did a few of the patrollers moved over a bit more. This included Ash, who had a neck brace. The only patroller who didn't move away was Jeff, probably because he didn't care and didn't see Skarlet as bad.

Rosero noticed that all the patrollers scooted away, but she didn't really care. She just pulled up a chair and sat next to Skarlet.

Rosero then looked over at the plates and said, "I feel like those are useless.", Rosero then just grabbed onto one of the steaks and started to just chow down onto it without a plate.

Skarlet saw this and smirked and said, "That's the spirit Rosero!", and then she did the same thing.

Jeff then looked over and said, "Wow...you two are very similar, even the way you eat.", neither one of them were listening though, the two girls were too busy chowing down to even hear him.

Chris then scowled a bit and just said, "Hmm...how irritating...someone who barges in is suddenly welcome like that.", Skarlet heard this and knew what he meant, so she stopped eating for a moment and said, "You know Chris, that was all a misunderstanding, I was just trying to help Rosero, and you're still getting all upset over it, if I was right about this situation, you're still butt hurt about me landing a hit while I was wounded. So if you want...I'll fight you after this and utterly destroy you if you want.", Chris went silent, but didn't flinch from what she said.

Rosero then said to Skarlet, "He isn't usually like this...I think he is still grieving from the loss of 3 patrollers...he told me that he saw all of them die right in front of him, and that he felt helpless and hated every moment of it since he couldn't even fight back against the demons.", Skarlet then replied with, "But even then, it's still no reason to be a dick to everyone else, if he's some sort of leader, he is setting a terrible example for his troops!", Rosero then said, "Hmm...I would say you're not wrong but trying to control Saiyan ambition is like trying to fight a million brick walls...it's pointless in the end, in this case, his ambition was to keep himself and all the others alive, but these demons are just too much.", as she said that Chris then got up and walked off into a nearby tent.

Rosero then said after he did that, "Sometimes I feel like he may hate having to listen to me, he is good friends with my mom so he could easily listen to her but me...I think it's harder for him since I'm younger than him, he still cares about me though.", she then bit into another steak.

Skarlet then said, "But what does that have to do with being mean to me?", Rosero then said, "It's probably because you almost added one to the burial list.", she then pointed at Ash.

Skarlet looked at Ash for a bit, and then an idea popped into her head, and then she walked up to Ash and said, "Hey, weren't you the person I almost killed? Sorry about that, how about I make it up to you by sharing a drink with you?", Ash then said in a sudden burst, "Are you crazy?! I'll probably end up breaking my neck beyond repair if I do that...and it's already broken enough.", she then got up and walked off like Chris did.

Skarlet then got a saddened look and said quietly, "I just wanted to be friends." Then she shuffled her way back to her chair and sat down with her head down.

Rosero then patted Skarlet on the back and said, "If I were you, I would probably avoid talking with any of the patrollers who have a bad view of you. Most of the Saiyans in Conton don't really take well to...hmm, would you be considered an outsider? I don't really know...anyway, they don't like the idea of helping or being acquainted with someone who is seen as a threat at first. In other words, they go by first impressions, and well...your first impression wasn't exactly the greatest thing they could have seen…so Chris and Ash are off your list if it's friends your trying to make. They won't listen to anything you say no matter what.", she then took another bite of her steak.

Skarlet then said with her voice muffled in her arms, "But they don't have to be so mean.", Rosero then said, "That's what it means to be a Saiyan time patroller, we are trained to go by first impressions...whatever we see at first is what we see all together, if we don't do this, then we are basically as good as dead.", she then wiped her mouth with a napkin.

Skarlet then said, "But a good squadron is built on trust and strength, not something that someone did that happened to be either good or dumb.", Rosero then said, "It's because time patrollers are always going into times that they don't belong to, so because of this we have no idea what we are about to get into. They train us to have first impressions to keep us on our feet, and make sure that we don't ever let our guards down. There have been many cases of patrollers being stabbed in the back from other beings within timelines that they thought they could trust, so because of this the patrollers are trained to have first impressions to prevent anymore death then needed. Chris's first impression of you was when you jumped in, fought him and tried to stop the orb from entering me, Chris has some knowledge of my god powers so he knows that I needed the orb at that moment, so seeing you trying to take it out would give him a bad view. And well...I think Ash speaks for herself, so I wouldn't bother trying to get to them two, it'll only make things worse.", Rosero then picked up a cup and poured some of the juice that was on the table.

Skarlet then grabbed her cup, and then reached into a compartment in her armor, and pulled out a small bottle of rum, and poured it into her cup.

Rosero was in the middle of drinking when she did that, so she ended up spitting out her drink from seeing that. Rosero then started to cough while laughing a bit. Skarlet gave Rosero a quick glance, but didn't react to her laughing much, and she just chugged down the whole bottle's worth of rum in only a few seconds, and then Skarlet said, "I haven't done this in a very long while, but this should take the pain away.", Rosero then said, "Where the hell did that even come from?!", Skarlet then turned to Rosero, and clicked a button on the black chest piece she had, and it opened up and shown where the empty rum bottle was, and then Skarlet said, "That's how."

Rosero just said, "I was not expecting that at all...my god if it weren't for the fact I had some juice I probably would have been way too thirsty to even talk right now.", she then got up and stretched a bit.

Rosero then started to walked off towards one of the tents. Skarlet then tried to stand up, but did it too quickly and stumbled backwards and fell. Then Skarlet lifted her head up after falling and said, "Ow...motherfucker that kicked in way sooner than I thought it would." Skarlet then rolled over and then said, "I gotta *hick* see where Rosie's goin'." Skarlet then slowly stumbled back up to her feet, and then she realized her alcohol compartment was still open, and she took the empty bottle out of it and looked at it and said, "Don't look at me like that! You're the reason *hick* I'm in this mess!" Then she threw the bottle to the ground and shattered it, and then she closed the compartment and stumbled her way over to where Rosero went.

She saw Rosero enter the same tent that they were in before that had the Cyclone machine. Skarlet then tried to kick open the "door", even though it was tent flaps, and then she ended up tripping and face planting into the tent. Skarlet then looked up while saying, "Ow…*hick* that hurt…*hick*..", she then tried to get up, but couldn't for some reason.

Skarlet then said, "Ugh...my *hick*ing body is...too tired to move.", Skarlet then shouted while lifting her head, "Rosie! I need...*Hick*lp!", and she then put her head down.

A few seconds after, she heard footsteps, and then she heard Rosero say, "Ugh...are you kidding me?", Skarlet then felt her arm being grabbed and lifted, and she was then lifted to her feet. Rosero then wrapped Skarlet's arm around her shoulder and said, "You are something else you know that?", Skarlet then just said, "Hi Cyclone...you look...*hick*...pretty today.", Rosero then put Skarlet on a chair and just stared at her with her arms on her waist.

Rosero then said, "I swear, if I wasn't here you would be screwed...and I'm not referring to the demons.", Skarlet then looked at Rosero and said, "Screwed? *hick* You're gonna screw me?!", Rosero then shouted, "W-WHAT!? Ugh...you are too drunk...look just stay here while I put on my armor alright?", Skarlet then said with a strange stare, "*hick* Okay...Imma staaaay...right *hick* heeeeeeeeeere.", Rosero then said in her head, "She's not gonna stay there, I'll just be quick.", she then ran over to her armor and started to put it on as quickly as possible.

Rosero then turned around and said, "alright Skarlet, I'm done put...WHAT?!", Rosero then realized that Skarlet wasn't even on the chair anymore.

Rosero then said, "Wha-where the fuck did you go?!", Rosero then looked around and saw Skarlet had completely disappeared.

Then, while looking around Rosero heard a *hick* from above. She then said, "Da fuck?", she then looked up and saw Skarlet was on the ceiling right above her.

Rosero then said, "WHA-WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!?", Skarlet then shouted, "Imma…*hick*...give you a…*hick*...hug.", Rosero then said, "Wait what?!", Skarlet then let herself fall and shouted, "HUG!", Rosero then shouted, "OH CRAP BASKETS!", she then tried to run off, but Skarlet was too fast for her, and Skarlet ended up falling on top of Rosero.

Skarlet had her arms around Rosero and shouted, "HUGS!", Rosero then shouted, "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!", Rosero then tried to break free from Skarlet's grip.

Skarlet then said, "FEEL MY…*hick*...EMBRACE!", Rosero then said, "LET ME GO!", Skarlet then said, "But I…*hick*...love you!", Rosero thens said, "YOU'RE DRUNK DAMMIT!", Rosero then tried even harder to get out of her grip.

Rosero then, after a minute or two, just gave up and said, "AAAGH! JUST LET ME GO, PLEASE!", Skarlet then said, "What's the…*hick*...magic worrrrrrrrddddd?", Rosero then shouted, "IT'S NOT PLEASE?!", Skarlet then said, "Nope...it's..*hick*...I love…*hick*...you too.", Rosero then shouted, "Are you kidding me?!", Skarlet then said, "Say it…*hick*...Rosie.", Rosero then said, "Whhyyyyyyyyyyyyy?!", she then just went limp and whined a bit.

Skarlet then said, "Sa...sa…*hick*...say it…*hick*...Wait...why are you under me again?", Rosero then shouted, "Because you fell on top of me on accident and you were about to get up!", Skarlet then said, "Oh…*hick* okay", and she then started to release her grip.

Skarlet then said, "Wait a min...you...*hick*...say it.", she then made her grip tight again. Rosero then sighed and said, "Damn, I thought that would work.", she then sighed again and said, "Fine, Skarlet I...L…L...Lo…ugh this is so hard for some reason...I love…..y-y-you..", she then took a deep breath almost like she had drained herself trying to say that.

Skarlet then said, "Wha-what did you…*hick*...say?", Rosero then shouted, "GOD DAMMIT I SAID I LOVE YOU! NOW LET ME GO ALREADY!", Skarlet then gave Rosero a weird looking smile because she was drunk, and then she said, "Tha...that's…*hick*...good. Imma nap now." Skarlet loosened her grip, but then fell asleep on top of Rosero.

Rosero then shouted, "Are you FUCKING KIDDING MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?", Rosero's voice made an echo that caused birds to fly off. Rosero then said, "Ugh...guess I'll just have to carry you back.", she then started to get up.

As she got up, Skarlet then loomed over Rosero, making it harder for Rosero to stand up. Rosero then said, "Alright, lets go.", she then started to walk off while Skarlet was on her back.

Rosero then walked out while Skarlet was on her back, as she was walking out the other patrollers saw Rosero carrying Skarlet.

Rosero then said, "What?! Go back to work already!", she then continued to walk towards the tent. Rosero then got to the tent, and she then walked through the flap of the tent. Rosero then put Skarlet down on a bed, and she then wiped off some sweat.

Rosero then said, "Note to self, never let her drink while she is around me...my god you're a workout and a half.", Rosero then sat down onto one of the other beds, and she then laid down and closed her eyes for a bit.


	21. Chapter 21: Hungover tendencies

Part 21:

Rosero then thought to herself while lying down, "Hmm...I should do some work while I'm just sitting around.", she then got up and walked out of the tent while Skarlet was still in her drunken slumber. She then walked back to the tent with Cyclone, and she then went inside. While in there, she then grabbed onto 2 laptops, and she then walked out from the tent and went back to the bed tent.

Rosero then set up a table, and she then turned on both laptops. She then set one of the laptops to tell her data and information about the current conditions of the area around. In her other laptop, she pulled up reports that she could edit and correct. Rosero then began to multi task between the 2 computers, while she typed in information onto the data computer, she would make sure the other computer was still stable and was telling her the correct data about the current conditions about the surrounding area.

Rosero had her full concentration on the 2 laptops to make sure they both worked the way she wants them to.

While Rosero was working, Skarlet was still sleeping behind her. Skarlet was mostly asleep, but she slowly and gradually started to wake up. At first, her vision was just blurry, and she couldn't see properly. Her vision went black, and then she could see again but it would then go black again. Eventually, Skarlet was able to keep her eyes open, and she then started to wake up properly. Skarlet then sat up, but very, very slowly since her head was pounding. She then started to feel a rising feeling in her gut, and it then started to rise up to her stomach, and it eventually went into her chest.

Skarlet then said, "Oh shit! I think I'm about to…", she then held onto her mouth the best she could. She then looked over and saw a garbage pale, so she grabbed it quickly and let loose.

Rosero heard Skarlet throwing up behind her and she said, "Oh, you're awake.", she then went silent again in concentration.

Skarlet then looked up and tried to smile at Rosero, but then threw up in the pale again. Rosero then said, "You are seriously a pain in the ass while being drunk you know that?", Skarlet then said after she found a break in between throwing up, "I will not be held responsible for Drunk Skarlet, that lady's an idiot! And a complete maniac as well!", Rosero then turned around and said, "I'm not even gonna bother explaining what happened.", she then turned back around and continued to work on both computers at once.

Skarlet then finally stopped throwing up after a few more minutes, and she then started to spit a bit from the bad taste in her mouth. She then asked Rosero, "You got anything to get the taste of vomit out?", Rosero then pointed and said, "Toothpaste, mints, mouthwash...your choice.", she then went back to working.

Skarlet then said, "Okay then.", she then walked over to the counter. The counter had an entire jar filled with mints, next to it was a tube of toothpaste, along with small bottles of mouthwash. Skarlet looked at all these options, but eventually said, "I think I'll just take all of it.", and then began to eat a large amount of mints, while drinking lots of mouthwash and spitting it out, as she rubbed toothpaste all over her tongue and washed it out of her mouth, but during all of this, she was making lots of crashing noises.

Rosero then said, "What the hell is going on over there?!", she then looked over for a second to see what Skarlet was doing. She then saw Skarlet taking deep breaths and shivering, almost like she was feeling a massive wave of cold wind.

Rosero then asked, "What did you do?!", Skarlet then said, "All of it...I used all of it.", Rosero then just facepalmed and said, "Whatever, not me who has to go through it.", she then looked back at the computers and continued to work.

Skarlet then felt the mint start to really kick in, and it felt like someone was stabbing her tongue with a knife, so she yelled, "FUUUCK WHY DOES THIS MINT STUFF HURT SO BAD?!", Rosero then shouted, "That's because you took too much! You were only supposed to have a certain amount, plus you weren't supposed to have all three of them at once, it only makes your mouth cold and the frozen feeling is similar to frostbite, so yeah, it's gonna hurt!", Skarlet then said, "AAAAGH IT'S LIKE ANTARCTICA IS ON MY TONGUE AND AN ICEBERG HIT MY GUMS!", Rosero then said, "You shouldn't have put so much, if you want it to die down you got to eat something...wait a second.", Rosero then started to think.

Rosero then asked, "Skarlet, do you not know measurements and what is a good amount and what isn't?", Skarlet then answered, "That's not true! I know my boob size!", Rosero just stared at her blankly and said, "That is not helpful for survival at all.", Skarlet then said, "I'm pretty sure I was a D or something? Possibly bigger but I'm not sure.", Rosero then said, "I DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW THAT! Also I'm pretty sure you just forgot at the end there!", she then just shook her head and said, "Now stop distracting me, I want to get this done already!", Rosero then put her attention towards the computer again.

Skarlet then thought, "What's she up to?", and she then walked up to Rosero. She then watched as Rosero multi-tasked and typed things onto both the computers. On one computer, Skarlet could see data and files going left and right. On the other screen, she could see what looked like statistics and polygraphs, she could also see some weather on the screen. Now it may seem like she knew what she was looking at, but she was more confused than a bird that learned it can't fly. (Skarlet didn't know crap about what she was seeing at all)

Skarlet then stared blankly at both of the screens, and she then said with amazement in her voice, "Woah, you're a real fuckin genius when it comes to...uuuuhhh...bank accounting?", Rosero then said, "It's area statistics and files directly from Conton, they are transferred into the computers to be sorted and worked out. My section of the data bank has way too much info and files, so I'm trying to sort them out the best I can. Not only that, im also trying to get a retro scan of the area, along with statistics of the weather in the air and even possibly a bird's eye view on where the next few beacons may be.", she then focused on one file for a bit, but she quickly finished typing it up, and she then proceeded to do statistics on the other computer.

Skarlet then said, "So if you have too many files on your computer, why not just delete some? That would make this a whole lot easier.", Rosero then said, "Because all the info here is vital, I can't delete any of it.", she then once again finished a file that had about 1000 words in a matter of a few seconds, and she then looked back and forth between the two computers.

Skarlet then said, "Can I help? I like buttons too, in fact I already pressed some in the Cyclone tent and did something pretty cool.", Rosero then stopped and said, "Wait...YOU WHAT?!", Skarlet then said, "Yeah, I pressed buttons in the Cyclone tent while you were listening to music, and then a weird message popped up on the screen saying something like 'Establishing Communications' or something like that, and then the screen went all staticy and a voice kept saying 'hello' over and over again.", Rosero then jumped up and shouted, "YOU ACTIVATED THE COMMUNICATION PAD!?", Skarlet leaned back a bit and asked, "Is that a bad thing?", Rosero then said, "THAT IS DELICATE TECHNOLOGY! YOU CAN'T JUST MESS WITH ALL THE BUTTONS! WHAT IF YOU BROKE SOMETHING, HOW WILL IT WORK NOW?!", Skarlet then said, "Well if it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty sure I saw a name on the screen if you want me to tell you.", Rosero then just facepalmed and just went back onto the computers without saying a word.

Rosero then went into the computer, this time completely ignoring the other computer with statistics of the area. Skarlet saw that she was ignoring the other laptop, so she then was about to touch the laptop.

But before she could, Rosero slapped her hand away and said, "NO! BAD!", Skarlet then said with a frown, "Ooowwwww…why?", Rosero then said, "Because I don't trust you around technology, especially from the fact that you are not bright with technology at all.", Skarlet then said, "That's not true! I'm very smart, I can...umm...push a button and make something happen.", Rosero then said, "Okay then, let's see if that is true, these statistics go off of math equations and graphing, so I'm gonna ask you a few problems, and I want you to try and solve them.", Skarlet then said, "Okay, bring it on, I got this.", Skarlet then looked at Rosero with a cocky face.

Rosero then asked, "Okay then, problem 1, what is 2+2?", Skarlet then raised an eyebrow and said, "Umm...fish?", Rosero then went wide eyed, and then started to laugh. Rosero then said, "was that a joke?", Skarlet then said, "Yes...it was.", Rosero then said, "Okay then, I'll give you harder ones then...what is: 2+3(4*7)-9?", Skarlet then sat down at another table with her eyes shut tightly as she was thinking as hard as she could. About a minute later, Skarlet began to bash her head on the desk while yelling, "FUCKING...WORK...BRAIN!" Skarlet then said, Fuck math! I don't need it to press buttons!" Skarlet then walked back over to the other laptop and reached for the keyboard.

Rosero then slapped Skarlet on the hand again, but this time she somehow got a ruler and used that instead. Skarlet then said, "WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT!?", Rosero then said, "Found it...but no, you can't use the computer...by the way, the answer is 24.", she then sat down and started to work some more on the computers.

Skarlet then said, "Well even though I'm not allowed on the computer, I think I'll just tell you that name I mentioned earlier, it was...uuuuh...I think it was HQ or something?", Rosero then said, "That's just the home base, but they are useless here...especially since we can't even get any real connections here.", Skarlet then said, "But there was a lady's voice, and when she spoke, she immediately asked if it was you speaking! Why would she just assume that?!", Rosero then said, "Because I was signed in while you activated it! It even says it right here in my history logs, 'established communication to HQ', so they saw my name and assumed I was the one standing at the screen. And that woman could have been anyone, there are a bunch of women who work at the HQ, now if you'll excuse me I got to finish doing this already.", she then closed out the log and continued to work on other information and logs.

Skarlet then said, "Fine then, but my gut feeling says it was most likely something important.", Rosero then said, "Even if it was important it wouldn't be possible to establish or even attempt to decode, so it's not important...oh, and by the way, don't touch shit that you don't understand, seriously, it's not a bunch of toys.", she then looked back at the computers.

Skarlet then stood up and said, "You don't have to be so mean over it, I'm gonna go train by myself so I don't disturb you anymore.", and then she walked out of the tent.

Skarlet then made her way towards the woods, and went to a spot to train. As Skarlet was training, she then started to think about the situations she had gotten herself into.

Skarlet then thought, "Man, this sucks...two of them hate me, the rest of them don't know how to feel, and now Rosero is irritated...why are things suddenly taking a massive turn all of a sudden?", as she thought this however, she then started to hear a ruckus in the distance.

She then looked over at where the sounds came from and said, "What was that?", she then listened carefully. She then heard what sounded like a boy shouting, "AAAAAHH! BOOK IT BRO! BOOK IT!", she then heard another voice shout, "I'M RUNNING!", she then heard a demon growl in the distance and then let out a loud roar, and a few seconds later an explosion went off.

Skarlet then started to run towards where the sound was coming from, and as she did she heard a boy shout, "HEY PINHEAD! YOU'RE FATTER THAN MY GRANDMA!", another boy then shouted, "YOU'RE SO FAT YOU MADE PEOPLE SHOUT GODZILLA!", she then heard a demon shout, "JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!", then another explosion went off.

Skarlet then finally made it to the scene, and she could see the demon that was yelling out, it was a red demon. She then looked over and saw the 2 brothers from before. The boy known as Melvin then said, "HEY PINHEAD! WANNA HAVE A BAD TIME!?", the demon the said while panting, "What the hell are you going on about?!", Melvin then looked right at Skarlet then said, "Because you have bigger threat to deal with.", he then pointed right at Skarlet.

Skarlet then said in her head, "How the fuck did he know I was here?!", but she then looked over at the demon, who was now looking at her.

Samuel then shouted, "Hey, you're that red head from before, Skarlet was it?!", Skarlet then shouted, "Yup, good to see that you two are still alive!", she then looked at the demon and said, "Leave him to me.", and then she cracked her knuckles, and the demon then put his full attention on Skarlet and said, "You...you're the one the boss wants dead...screw the other two demigods, you really are the bigger threat.", Skarlet then raised an eyebrow and said, "Wow, you are a lot smarter than you look.", the demon then released his energy and said, "I could care less what you think of me, since I'll be making sure you can't walk anymore.", he then let out a roar while releasing more energy.

Skarlet then smirked at the demon and said, "Heh, you're gonna ONLY make me not be able to walk anymore. Wow you're really soft. But then again, if you said you'll kill me, that would make even less sense, because you'll be the one who dies by the end of this." But the Demon didn't respond to her threat, he just started to walk towards her with his fists clenched.

Skarlet then slid into her combat stance and prepared for the fight. Then the demon got close, and reeled his arm back and threw a powerful punch towards Skarlet. Skarlet put out both of her hands and caught his fist, but it was so powerful that it ended up pushing her back as her feet made ruts in the ground. Skarlet then thought to herself while gritting her teeth, "This guy is way stronger than I expected! He's actually making me struggle with my level of power." Skarlet then yelled, "Get the hell off of me!" Then she sent a pulse of red energy out from her hands, which then sent a pulse that ran up the demon's arm and zapped him, making him back off for a bit. Skarlet then ran at the demon while yelling, "I'm not done yet!" Then she jumped at his face, and slammed her fist across his face, but it only made him turn his head and take a single step back. Skarlet then landed on the ground after that punch and backed off, and then the demon said, "If you think those puny attacks are gonna do anything, then you're dead wrong." Skarlet then gave the demon a confused look as she thought, "What the hell? Demons aren't usually this strong. Why is this one so different?" Skarlet then got into a slight power up stance and said, "So you think my attacks are puny do you? Well...I GUESS I JUST GOTTA SHOW YOU SOMETHING GREATER!" Her hair then suddenly lit up in gold as her eyes turned blue, as a orange-ish gold aura exploded around her. Skarlet then said, "You're the first regular demon to force me to do this, so congratulations, you've sealed your death warrant!" Skarlet then vanished from sight, and reappeared behind the demon as he tried to turn around and catch her, but before he could, Skarlet punched him directly in the spine as a crunching noise could be heard. The demon then fell to the ground, and after a bit, he asked, "Wh-Why can't I feel my legs?! What did you do?!" Skarlet then smirked down at the demon as she aimed a hand at him as she said, "Do you remember saying that you'd remove my ability to walk? Well I just simply hit you with a bit of irony, and now you can't walk." Then a gold and red swirling ball of ki charged up in her hand, and then Skarlet yelled, "SKARLET BUSTER!" Then a massive beam turned the demon into ashes.

Melvin then shouted, "GET DUNKED ON!", Samuel didn't say a word, he just stared with his mouth wide open.

Skarlet then looked over and saw the two boys were reacting to what had happened. She saw Samuel had his mouth wide open, but Melvin was still calm, like he wasn't impressed at all.

Skarlet then walked over and asked, "You two alright?", Melvin then said, "Yeah we are, after we saw the cloud was gone we decided to come back since we have nothing better to do.", Skarlet then said, "By the way, you don't seem to have the same reaction as your brother...not that I care but I'm just wondering, why is that?", Melvin then said, "You see, my brother can't sense energy, so he didn't know you were this strong...however, I can sense you from a mile away, so I already knew that was gonna happen.", Skarlet then put a surprised expression on her face, and then said, "Wait, A MILE AWAY?! I'm that strong?!", Melvin then said, "Well, your god ki that is...plus we're demigods, we got that old demi-link that is built into us for the sake of survival.", Skarlet then said, "Whoa, I had no idea that demigods were so complex.", Melvin then said, "It's not really that complex but meh.", he then shrugged his shoulders.

Skarlet then felt something grab onto her. She then said, "Huh?", and she then looked over. She then saw Samuel was holding onto her and he then said, "Protect me please!", Skarlet looked at him a little strangely and said, "O-Okay? I'll try I guess.", Melvin then said, "The demons were kind of...well...traumatizing for him, I think he is acting like this because of it.", Melvin then sighed a bit.

Skarlet then said, "Well, if you guys at least need a safe place to stay, I've been staying at this camp for a while, and so far nothing bad has happened. You wanna come with?", Melvin then said, "Meh, sure, why not...we have nowhere else to go.", he then started to walk in the direction of the camp.

Skarlet then said, "Wait, you know where its at?!", Melvin then said, "Yup, just never entered cause I was never invited in, but now that I am I'm entering.", Skarlet then thought to herself, "What IS he?", Samuel then shouted, "WAIT YOU KNEW ABOUT IT AND DIDN'T TELL ME!?", Melvin then said, "Yup.", Samuel then shouted, "WHY!?", Melvin then said, "Because it's rude to barge into a place you've never been before.", Samuel then got mixed up in his words and couldn't even talk anymore.

Skarlet then said, "So about barging into places you've never been to, that's kinda how I got into that camp in the first place.", Melvin then looked at her and said, "Now that is just rude...you are a monster lady, but I could care less, because I'm the one who is always stealing cookies from the monster in the closet.", he then pulled out a cookie and ate it.

Skarlet then gave him the most confused look and yelled, "WWWWHAAAAAAT!?", Samuel then said, "Don't question him...trying to do that is like trying to talk to a brick wall that was painted, dried up in the sun, destroyed, put back together and then destroyed again.", Skarlet then gave the same look to Samuel and yelled even louder, "WWWWWWWWWHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!", Samuel then said, "Yup...that is what I was expecting.", Skarlet then looked up and saw that Melvin was gone. She then thought, "Oh, he must have gone up ahead.", but as soon as she thought that she felt a presence behind her.

She then looked back and saw Melvin behind her, he then jumped up and grabbed onto Skarlet from behind while shouting, "ONWARD!", Skarlet then said, "AAGH! I DO NOT CONSENT TO THIS!", Melvin then shouted, "AS LONG AS WE ARE BELOW THE AGE OF 10 YOU HAVE NO CHOICE! NOW ONWARD!", Skarlet then sighed and said, "Okay Fine." Then she lifted Melvin into a proper piggy back riding position, and dragged Samuel with her leg as she hobbled her way back to camp.

Skarlet then thought, "This is what I get from saving you? Seriously?!", she then looked forward and saw the camp was nearby. Melvin then said, "Yup, there it is...I would have walked, but this offer was too good." Skarlet then yelled back, "BUT I DIDN'T OFFER ANY OF THIS! YOU JUST GRABBED ON!", Melvin then said, "You didn't deny us though, so technically you said yes and let us.", Skarlet then sighed again and continued to push forward.

Meanwhile, Rosero had finished on the computers, and she then was about to walk towards the other tent to put away the computers. But before she could, she heard Skarlet shout the sentence she said to Melvin, and she then looked over and said, "Huh?", she then raised an eyebrow as she heard what sounded like a kid say, "JUST A FEW MORE FEET!", Rosero didn't bother looking too much into it, not until she put away the computers. She quickly ran into the tent, put the computers down, and she then ran right back out and went straight to where she could hear the noises.


	22. Chapter 22: Babysitting?

Part 22:

She then saw Skarlet stumble her way out of the woods, and she immediately noticed the kids. Rosero then shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK!?", Skarlet then looked up at Rosero and said, "Oh hey Rosero, I'm glad you calmed down, cause I've got us some new friends.", Rosero then shouted, "Skarlet, just because I allowed you to go and train in the woods by yourself, does not mean you can go around stealing children!", Skarlet then noticed that Rosero wasn't wearing her armor anymore, and then said, "I didn't steal them, they stole my freedom to walk correctly...plus they wanted me to bring them here.", Melvin then said, "Woah, I was not expecting that...and I never expect things.", Samuel then said, "Wait...huh?", he then let go of Skarlet and got up. He then walked up to Rosero and looked at her for a second, he then looked back at Skarlet, and then back at Rosero, he then shouted, "I'm confucius!", he then held onto his head.

Melvin then just went, "Hehehehehe…confucius...that is funny.", Rosero then said, "1. Who are they, and 2. Is he alright?", Melvin then said, "I'm Melvin, he is Samuel, and probably not.", he then looked at his brother, who looked like he was trying to solve a math equation the Skarlet way.

Skarlet then said, "Wait, why is everyone so surprised?", Rosero said, "I'm surprised because you suddenly brought children from the forest!", Melvin then said, "And we're surprised because we see another red head with the blood eyes and massive intent to kill...either that or I ate a drugged cookie, either way, there are two of you.", Samuel then said, "Two + two is five...six + eleven is six nine...and nine + ten is twenty one.", Rosero then said, "Okay he is tripping out, bring the two of them into the tent.", she then walked over to the bed tent.

Melvin then said, "You heard her, bring me to the tent.", Skarlet then frowned at him and said with an extremely aggressive voice, "Don't you fucking push that luck of yours.", Melvin then said, "Wow, that was very scary, you got more?", Skarlet then said, "Yeah, I've got more, this one's my scariest, wanna hear it?", Melvin then answered, "Yeah sure I guess." Skarlet then suddenly dropped Melvin onto the ground and said, "Use you own legs to walk, you lazy bum!", Melvin then said, "Meh, could use work...thanks by the way, that saves me the trouble of jumping down.", he then got up and walked into the tent. Skarlet then mumbled to herself, "You're fucking lucky you're just a kid, or I would've fucking kicked your ass.", she then walked into the tent as well.

When she got in there she took her armor top off, and she saw Rosero looking at Samuel up and down while he sat on the bed, like she noticed something about him. She then looked over and saw Melvin, and then looked up and down.

Melvin then said, "Woah woah woah, don't be checking me out now.", Rosero then said, "What?! I'm not doing that at all! I just noticed an aspect about you two.", she then looked back at Samuel. She then said, "And it's quite obvious...you two are demigods.", Rosero then thought for a second and then said, "Wait...you are demigods...WAIT A SECOND!", she then looked over at Skarlet.

She then shouted at Skarlet saying, "YOU FOUND DEMIGODS AND DIDN'T EVEN QUESTION WHY THEY ARE IN A GODFORSAKEN PLACE LIKE THIS!?", Skarlet then put a hand to her chin like she was just remembering something as she said, "Oh yeah, I completely forgot they were demigods, it must've slipped my mind once they left.", Rosero then just facepalmed and then looked over at the two demigods.

Rosero then looked at Samuel and said, "Tell me, why are you two here? How did you end up in a place like this?", Samuel then said, "Well...umm...I umm…", he stumbled over his words for a few more seconds, almost like it was hard for him to speak.

Rosero then looked at Melvin and said, "What about you? Can you tell me?", Melvin then got a straight face and said, "Well...umm…", he then looked down on the floor and took a deep breath.

Samuel then suddenly shouted, "We...they...they took us away, away from...", Samuel then started to have tears in his eyes as he struggled to talk. Rosero then thought, "Why does everything I talk about end up becoming touchy?", she then heard Melvin walk up to Samuel and put his hand on his shoulder.

Melvin then looked said, "Don't worry bro, I'll explain.", he then looked at Rosero with a sorrowful face.

Skarlet then looked at Melvin with a small bit of surprise and thought to herself, "Wow, is he actually gonna be serious now?", she then listened to what Melvin was about to say.

Melvin then said, "We...we were taken away from home, the demons...they kidnapped us.", Melvin then sighed a bit, and he then continued to say, "We had just finished playing, and our parents called us over to eat some food...I still remember it, it was rice with chicken and peas, with some mashed potatoes and gravy...", Skarlet then thought, "Fuck, since I puked up that food from earlier, that doesn't sound like such a bad thing to eat right now...dammit now I'm hungry!", she then put on a face that said, "I'm hungry".  
Melvin then continued to say, "...anyway, we had just gotten tucked into bed and went to sleep...it was a peaceful night too, the crickets outside made a click sound that made it easy to relax. While we slept however, we started to hear noises, it sounded like grunts and dishes breaking. Samuel then woke me up, and as he did another sound went off. We then started to hear sounds, and a weird water like sound went off. We then opened the door, and walked through the hallway...and they were there, those demons, they were in the living room. There was this weird looking portal near the sofa and...they saw us, we tried to run but they were too fast, they ended up grabbing onto us both, and they then forced us to walk with them into the portal.", Melvin then started to shake a bit, almost like he was reliving the moment.

Samuel then started to say, "When they brought us threw, we couldn't see anything, our vision was so distorted...all we could hear were screams and liquid as we entered to portal. We then got to the other side...they were all around us, all these demons, they surrounded us and stared down on us like we were mice and they were cats...they then shouted at us to get moving, so we did...the walls were made of brick, and we could see torches along the walls...after some time, we were brought into a room filled with prison cells.", Melvin then put his hand up and said, "I'm good, I can explain the rest...they then put us in the cell, and locked up the front door...after this, they said to us...you are monstrous, and because of your crime of life, you will die on the third day, by execution...we then sat there in the cell, trying to think of a way to survive, but there was no way to get out. We then looked out from the cell, and noticed all the other cells and...", Melvin then went wide eyed and said, "...bones...there were bones in all the cells I could see, the worst part, they didn't look old...I could still see and smell the remains of whoever died in there...those demons, they planned to do that to us, and we didn't have any way to escape.", he then looked down on the floor as he said, "Me and Sam just held onto each other...we were there for two days, living off whatever rations the demons threw at us.", he then looked up at his brother and said, "But then, Sam heard something going on...while I sat there counting the minutes Sam here kept putting his ears on the wall so he could hear what the demons were up to...but this time he didn't hear demons, he told me that he heard explosions...then I went up to the wall and listened, but as I did I then heard something making its way towards the wall, so I pushed my brother aside and then jumped after him. As soon as we jumped, the wall blew open, and a bunch of rocks fell onto us. We weren't crushed though, the rocks had fallen in a way that gave us some space...after a few more minutes, the noises stopped, and we then decided to walk out, when we did we saw a hole in the wall that led to the outside. We were hesitant when we saw 2 demons near it, but then saw they were dead...so we booked it for the hills, and well...here we are.", Samuel continued to shake as he said, "Those things...I hate them, I really hate them.", he then looked down at the ground.

Rosero then said, "So, you were taken away from your home? And forced to come here?", Samuel then let out a tear again. Melvin then said, "Yes...we were, and it's hard for us...we aren't even double digits yet.", Rosero then said, "Wait...you aren't double...how old are you two?", Melvin then said, "I'm seven, and he is six...I hate to think about this situation we are in...those demons, they took us away and...I tell jokes and try to keep spirits high, so I can get rid of the thought of being taken away, as if things are gonna be fine.", Melvin then started to tear up as he said, "But I know that's not true...I know that life is more than just a joke...I just...I want to go home...I want my mom.", he then broke down completely.

Skarlet then crouched down in front of Melvin and said, "If it helps you feel any better, I can promise to get you back home, even though I have no idea how to do that, wanna hug?", Melvin then just hugged Skarlet without saying a word.

Samuel then said while sniffling, "Now that he says that...it's true...our mom knew just how to cheer us up...she knew our favorite food, our favorite games...and...and…", he then started to break down the same way as Melvin.

Rosero then got up and said, "Come here.", and she then held her arms out. Samuel didn't even hesitate, he just jumped down from the bed and hugged Rosero. Rosero then said, "Poor thing...you didn't deserve this, you're just a kid...these demons, how could they?", she then looked over at Skarlet.

Skarlet then looked back at her, and they both then nodded. They both had a face that said, "those demons need to fucking die".

Rosero then lightened her face up and then said to Samuel, "Don't worry about time by the way, if you need five minutes then you can hold on for five minutes, I'm not going anywhere.", Samuel then said to Rosero, "T-T-Thanks.", Rosero then said, "You're welcome", she then started to rub Samuel on his head.

Melvin saw and said, "Hey...how did you know...h-he likes t-that?", Rosero then said, "He just seems like the kind of kid to like his hair being rubbed...am I right?", Samuel then said, "Don't stop please.", Rosero then chuckled a bit and said, "Okay.", and she continued.

Melvin then let out a forced chuckle in the middle of his crying and said, "You know...for a coldblooded demon slayer, you're pretty soft huh?", Skarlet then said, "Well, it's important to be soft in certain situations, or else I wouldn't be a good leader.", Melvin then said, "Not what I meant.", he then let out another forced chuckle.

Skarlet then noticed the forced laughter from Melvin, so then she smirked down at him and said, "So you wanna laugh do ya? Well how about a TICKLE FIGHT!", Melvin then looked at her and put on a smirk as well while he had tears in his eyes.

He then wiped his tears and said, "If thats t-the case...I've already got a-a headstart.", as he said that Skarlet then started to feel a tickling sensation on the back of her thigh.

Skarlet then smirked at him even more and said, "Haha! Fool! That isn't my weakness!", Melvin then said, "I'm not going for the vitals...that would make winning too easy.", Skarlet then said, "Oh really?", Rosero then said with a blank face, "Oh boy here we go...Sam, wait here, I'll get popcorn.", she then walked off, and Samuel then started to watch.

Rosero then quickly got back, and she then said to Samuel, "You want some?", Samuel then said, "Where did you get that?', Rosero then said, "Umm...a machine that has a lot of buttons that have to do with small foods and snacks...the main one is the muffin button.", Rosero then thought in head, "Damn...I should have grabbed a muffin too."

As she said this, Skarlet then heard what Rosero said and then looked at her while shouting, "YOU HAVE A FOOD MACHINE!?", but she made the mistake of letting her guard down when she looked over at Rosero.

Melvin then took the opportunity to go for Skarlet's ribs. He then decided to focus on one side so that there was more pressure added. Skarlet then fell down to the ground while yelling, "OH YOU FUAAAAHAHAHAHA!", Melvin then shouted while tickling her, "NEVER LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!", Rosero then said, "Huh...this feels familiar.", Samuel then said, "What do you mean?", Rosero then said while patting his head, "Don't think much of it.", Samuel then looked back and said, "Okay.", Rosero then said, "By the way Skarlet, yes...we do have a snack machine."

Skarlet then said through her laughter, "Th-The fuhahack's a snack machine?!", Rosero then said, "Bruh...seriously? It's food.", Skarlet then said, "Then can you get me some?", Rosero then said, "Hmm...I don't know, can I? What do you think Samuel?", Samuel then said, "Hmm...probably, but I'm guessing this is too entertaining for you to get up right?", Rosero then said, "Good boy.", she then smiled at Samuel.

Skarlet then mumbled to herself, "I've never felt more betrayed in my life.", Melvin then said, "You done?", Skarlet then shouted, "AS IF! NEVER SURRENDER!", but as she shouted this Melvin then started to tickle her again, and more hunger then formed in Skarlet's stomach.

Skarlet then said, "Fuck! This stomach ache doesn't help at all!", Melvin then stopped and said, "Alright I'm done, this is getting a bit boring, plus my hand is starting to get numb.", he then got up.

But Skarlet didn't, she just said, "Need...food...in...meh...belly...uuuugh.", Rosero then sighed and said, "Ugh...fine, you two make sure she ain't dead while I get some food.", she then walked out of the tent.

Skarlet just laid on the ground on her side while dramatically saying, "Fuck! My stomach acid is eating my internal organs! I won't last another second! I'm gonna diiiie!", Melvin then said, "AY! DYING IS AGAINST THE RULES!", Skarlet then shouted, "What rules?!", Melvin then said, "Yes.", and nodded his head.

Skarlet then said, "Ugh...I'm not gonna make it...tell my...uuuuh...fuck both of my parents are dead nevermind.", Samuel then said, "That is very sad."

Skarlet then said, "That is why I drink to forget.", she then felt another growl and said, "Oh fuck...I see a light...it looks like a light bulb...oh it is a light bulb...aaaagh...I'm am of the dead...bleh.", she then turned her head and stuck out her tongue.

Melvin then shouted, "NOOOOO SHE WAS SO...wait how old are you?", Skarlet didn't bother answering, she felt too dead to answer anymore questions.

After a few more seconds, Rosero then entered the room and said, "Okay, I got the food.", the moment she said that Skarlet opened her eyes and jumped up quickly.

She then shouted, "GIMME!", she then ran over to Rosero. Rosero then said, "Nuhahaaa...what is the magic word first?", Skarlet then said, "I love you?", Rosero then shouted, "WAIT...THE FUCK!? You...you remember that shit?!", Skarlet then said, "Remember what?", Rosero then put a skrunched up face and then said, "Just...take the fucking food already.", she then handed the food to Skarlet.

Skarlet screeched like a demon as she swiped the food out of Rosero's hands and sprinted back to a bed to sit down to eat. The food than vanished in a mere few seconds as it was devoured quickly by Skarlet.

Rosero then said, "Anyway, I'm already done with all my work...Imma just relax now.", Rosero then laid down on a bed and crossed her legs.

The two boys then went a bit further into the tent to talk with each other. Skarlet then tried to do what Rosero was doing and just chill on a bed. She sat there for a minute, but instantly started to get shaky.

Skarlet then started to looked around at multiple objects as she thought to herself, "Too much energy...need to do something...what...do...I...DO?!", she then looked over at Rosero, who had her eyes closed and was relaxing a bit.

Skarlet then thought, "Hmm...she is free...has nothing to do...wait a second...I know what to do.", she then got up and walked over to the bed Rosero was on.

She then leaned in and said, "Psst...Rosero, you awake?", Rosero then opened one eye and said, "Yeah, I'm just relaxing my eyes a bit, why?", Skarlet then said, "Can you spar with me?", Rosero then said, "Nah, I'm too relaxed right now.", Skarlet then frowned and said, "BUT I'M FUCKING BORED! FUCKING DO IT!", Rosero then said, "If you're bored then fight one of the other patrollers or something.", Skarlet then said, "I did, and they were boring.", Rosero then said, "So?", Skarlet then said with red puppy eyes, "Please? You're the only one in this whole camp who can give me a proper fight", Skarlet then put her hand together and leaned on the bed and said again, "Please?"

Rosero then shook her head and said, "Ugh...fine, I'll spar with you.", Skarlet then raises her fists in the air and yelled, "YYYYAAAAAAAAAAY!", Rosero the got up and said, "We doing this with armor or without?", Skarlet then said, "With armor, so we can't accidentally injure each other.", Rosero then stretched a bit and said, "Alright...Imma put it on.", she then walked over to her armor and put it on.

They both then put on their armor and then started to walk out. Rosero then said, "Alright, follow me, I know a spot we could fight at.", she then started to walk off in a certain direction in the woods.

They didn't notice, but behind them the two boys overheard what they were saying. Melvin then said to Samuel, "Hey, you wanna watch?", Sam then said, "Yup", they then snuck off and followed Rosero and Skarlet from a distance.

They then stopped at a big area, and Rosero then said, "Alright, you ready?", Skarlet then smirked and stepped into an aggressive stance and said, "Ready as I'll ever be!", Rosero then smirked as well and said, "Alright then.", and she then took a stance as well.

The two of them stared each other down as they prepared to spar.


	23. Chapter 23: Sparring match gone wrong

Part 23:

As they both took a stance, the two boys then peaked out from a bush nearby. Samuel then said, "I guess this is a good chance for me to see how strong Rosero is.", Melvin then said, "You gotta learn to sense energy bro, both of their powers are practically even right now...now hush, they are about to start.", they both then watched.

Rosero then shouted, "GO!", and she then charged at Skarlet. Both the girls shouted as red aura exploded around both of them, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", as they got closer and closer to each other. Skarlet then shouted, "HYAH!" as she threw a punch, and as she did Rosero shouted, "HUAAA!", and threw a punch as well.

Both their fists then clashed, and a massive shockwave surrounded the area. They both then threw a kick, which then clashed as well. They then spinned around and tried to hit each other with their elbows, but they just clashed again. Rosero then powered up and put energy into her fist, and she then shouted, "GAAAA!", and she then threw her punch. Skarlet however ended up doing the same thing, and she shouted, "GUAAA!", and she then threw her fist as well.

They both then ended up punching each other straight across the face. They both then stumbled back a bit, but they both regained their balance pretty quickly, and they then looked right at each other and took another stance.

Samuel was in the bush with his mouth wide open. He then said, "She was so nice...yet she is that strong?...Yet she was so nice.", Melvin then said, "Even a gentle flower can be strong bro.", he then looked back at the fight.

Rosero wiped her cheek, and she then said to Skarlet, "That was a good hit, if we keep at this then this will be pretty fun.", she then got into a stance and smirked at Skarlet. Skarlet then said, "Yeah I agree, my adrenaline is starting to rise.", Rosero then said, "By the way, let's try and keep this at our base, I don't want to end up attracting unwanted attention...or at least not anymore than needed.", Skarlet then said, "No promises, my adrenaline sometimes propels me into forms that I don't mean to go into.", Rosero then said with a straight face, "Oh...well if that happens I'll try to remind you, if not I'll just transform as well.", she then leaned forward a bit and said, "Alright, let's go!", and she then charged at Skarlet again.

Skarlet then charged at Rosero as well, and they began to clash. They both threw punches with intense speed, causing shockwaves to go off. While clashing, Skarlet saw an opening, and then punched Rosero in the gut. Rosero winced a bit, but she quickly recovered and then punched Skarlet in the face. She then spun around and kicked Skarlet towards the ground. Skarlet then fell down to the ground, but landed on her feet.

Rosero then shouted, "HYAAAA!", and let off more energy, and she then charged down at Skarlet. Skarlet then looked up and saw Rosero charging down at her, and she then said with wide eyes, "OH SHIT!", and she then put her arms out. Rosero then threw a punch at Skarlet, which Skarlet manage to catch but struggled to hold back. A massive gust of wind and pressure built up as Rosero's fist made contact with Skarlet's hand. Rosero then threw her other fist while shouting, "HOW'S THIS!", Skarlet managed to catch it and shouted, "HEAVY!", she then struggled a bit more to prevent Rosero from knocking her down.

Rosero then lost the momentum, and the wind and pressure started to die down. As this happened, Skarlet was able to maintain her stance and she then looked right at Rosero while holding her back. She then said, "You wanna see something cool?", Rosero then raised an eyebrow and said, "Huh?", Skarlet's hands then sparked with red electricity, and then a shockwave of red energy shot out of Skarlet's hands, sending Rosero flying a medium distance. Rosero managed to stop herself in midair, she then said, "You got a lot of tricks up your non-existent sleeve I see.", Skarlet then said, "Yup, and I've got more where that came from.", she then took a stance.

Rosero then dropped down onto the ground and said, "Alright, let's go then.", she then released her energy. Rosero didn't take a stance this time however, in fact, she didn't even clench her fist. She then closed her eyes for a second, and then opened them again. She then looked at Skarlet with a calm yet fierce look, telling her to "come at me".

Skarlet then ran towards Rosero, but as she was, her arms were sort of extended out to her sides as tiny red charges of ki were dropping out of her hands and sprinkling across the battlefield, making a minefield.

Skarlet then charged right at Rosero and reeled back her fist as she tried to throw a powerful punch at Rosero. However, when she did, Rosero then swiftly dodged her punch without any emotion.

Skarlet then frowned a little bit as she yelled, "I WILL MAKE YOU MOVE!" Then she began throwing more and more punches, as she gradually increased in speed. The whole time, Rosero would dodge and duck every attack that Skarlet threw at her. Skarlet then, for a moment, looked at Rosero directly in the eyes, and saw that Rosero's eyes had a different glow of red to them then normal.

Skarlet then spun around and threw a kick at Rosero, which made Rosero move over about a foot. Skarlet then saw that a mine was 1 foot away from where Rosero was standing.

Skarlet then yelled, "DAMMIT! IT WAS SO CLOSE!", she then charged at Rosero and threw a heavy punch. Rosero dodged it, and ended up jumping into the middle of all the mines. Despite this, Rosero was still emotionless, and had her concentration on Skarlet.

Skarlet then got into an even more aggressive stance and then her hair turned gold for a moment, but then returned to red, and then her red aura exploded around her, and then she flew at Rosero with an intense amount of speed as she threw another powerful punch.

Rosero ended up dodging that punch too, however she ended up backing up about 5 inches from the pressure build up. The pressure then shot through the air and destroyed a few trees. Skarlet then stopped herself and looked over at Rosero. She then started to throw more and more punches, and each time Rosero moved she would be an inch away from each of the mines.

Rosero then jumped back, and almost stepped onto a mine, but her foot was hovering just above it, so it didn't go off. Skarlet saw this and rushed at Rosero without thinking, and tried to slam her down onto the mine. However, Rosero then jumped up into the air, making Skarlet miss her attack. Rosero then spoke for the first time in a few minutes and shouted, "FALL!", then slammed her foot onto Skarlet's back, forcing Skarlet into her own mine. Skarlet then looked at the glowing ki mine under her fists, and then said, "Oh...crap baskets.", and the mines then blew up around Skarlet. Rosero had already jumped into the air as the mines went off, so she watched as the mines exploded around Skarlet.

As the mines were exploding, Rosero could hear Skarlet yelling, "AAAAAAAAHHHH!", Rosero then got concerned and said to herself, "Umm...she will be fine...right?", and she then waited for the smoke to clear.

Meanwhile, the two boys looked at Rosero in awe. Samuel then said, "She...she is insane...they are both so strong...my demigod, they are crazy!", Melvin then said, "Good pun bro, good pun...also you're not wrong, they are very strong...but I can tell they are both holding back, this can't be all the strength they output.", Samuel then said, "How do you know?", Melvin then said, "Simple, they are red heads, meaning they possess a special power...my guess is that it's probably emotion based power, I'm not sure which one but I know it's strong.", Sam then said, "True...plus they have tails, doesn't that mean that they are those humanoid people...what are they called?", Melvin then said, "No clue...but I'm not gonna bother trying to figure that out.", he then looked over as the smoke cleared.

Rosero then shouted, "Skarlet! You okay!?", Skarlet then stood up, with a slightly strained voice saying, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine.", even though her left arm was backwards.

Rosero then shouted, "What the fuck?! Skarlet, how did that happen?!", Skarlet then looked at her arm and then said, "Oh so THAT was what caused all the pain. I guess it happened when that rock got launched from one of the mines, and into my elbow, I should be more careful with mine placement." Skarlet then grabbed her broken arm and straightened it back out, however it was still broken.

Rosero then dropped down and said, "Come on, we have to treat that.", she then started to walk off. Skarlet then followed Rosero back to the camp.

Melvin then said, "Youch...I wouldn't want to look at that again.", Sam then said with wide eyes, "It…was...backwards...*shiver* that was just...", Melvin then said, "Don't think much of it, now let's go before they find out we were watching...even though it probably doesn't really matter.", they both then started to sprint off back to the camp, but in a different direction.

Rosero and Skarlet then got to the camp, and they then walked into the bed tent. When they got there, Skarlet then sat down on a bed while holding onto her arm and wincing.

Rosero then said, "Man, this will take more than bandages to fix up, I'll need an entire cast for this...where did they put those?", Skarlet then said while wincing even more, "Hurry up! It's starting to get worse!", Rosero then said, "There's no cast in here! Where the fuck!?", she then ran out of the tent in a semi panic.

Skarlet then started to breathe heavily through her clenched teeth, and then repeatedly bashed her head gently on the head post of the bed.

Rosero then ran back into the tent and said, "Alright, I found one, try and hold still.", she then started to put the cast onto Skarlet. Skarlet then took a deep breath after, and then said, "Man, I think I'm gonna need some alcohol after that much pain." Skarlet then pressed the button on her compartment, and when it opened, there was somehow another fully filled small bottle of rum in it.

Rosero then saw the bottle and shouted, "How the FUCK!? How is it full?!", Skarlet then said, "Umm...Rum button.", she then was about to open the bottle.

But before she could, Rosero then snatched the bottle away and said, "NO WAY! NOT WHILE AROUND ME!", Skarlet then made a sad looking face and said, "But whhyyyyyyy? I'm in pain and that's the only thing around here that I see that has the potential to make the pain go away.", Rosero then said, "We have pain killers dammit, you don't have to drink every time you're in pain! Plus...I'm not going through your drunk ass again!", Rosero then shivered and gave a face like she was remembering a few things.

Skarlet then asked, "The fuck's a pain killer?", Rosero then looked at Skarlet with a blank face and said, "It's a substance that can be transferred either through a pill or needle to remove pain in the body.", Skarlet then bounced up and down on the bed while saying, "Oo, gimme gimme!", Rosero the said, "UPUPUP! You're not doing it, I am, and if we want only your arm to heal and feel less painful, then we are using the needle.", Skarlet then said, "You sure the needle's gonna be sharp enough? I've broken many needles in my time, and I didn't do anything every time.", Rosero then said, "Then make your skin softer then, take all the energy out of your arm so that the needle can actually go in rather than break.", Skarlet then said, "Wait...that's a thing? I guess I'll try." Skarlet then shut her eyes, and at first it looked like she was calming down, but then she tightly closed her eyes as she grit her teeth as she was trying too hard.

Rosero then went wide eyed and said, "WOAH! Calm down, you don't have to push it if its too much for you!" Skarlet then snapped her eyes open again and said, "Oh. I don't have to do that? What's the other option then?", Rosero thens said, "Oh...umm, well you can just take the pill, but it won't be as strong as the needle, plus it will take much longer.", Skarlet then thought about it, and she then said, "I'll go for the needle.", Rosero then said, "Okay then, if it's too hard for you to remove the energy, then I'll just have to use force and precision then.", she then went over to a counter and grabbed one of the needles. She then opened up the injector and put the liquids into it. She then closed it and put a needle into the injector.

Rosero then walked over with the needle and said, "Okay, this will either feel very odd or hurt quite a bit, since your skin is too hard I need to be slow so the needle doesn't break...you ready?", Skarlet then looked away in preparation and said, "I'm gonna be honest, I'm a little scared.", Rosero then said, "Try not to think about it then...what is something you like? Try thinking about that, it might help you ignore it.", she then pointed the needle towards Skarlet's arm. But then Skarlet's whole body suddenly hardened from her flexing her whole body in excitement as she started kicking her feet around.

Rosero then shouted, "OTHER THAN FIGHTING DAMMIT! I MEANT SOMETHING THAT MAKES YOU CALM!", Skarlet then said, "Like what?", Rosero then said, "I don't know...food, sleep, hell even puppies, just think of something calming!", Skarlet then thought of Komatsuna's corpse on the ground, and then she made a calm smile on her face. Rosero saw this and thought, "Wait, there's actually something out there that calms Skarlet down? I wonder what that might be?" Rosero then said, "I'm gonna start sticking the needle in now, Okay Skarlet?" Skarlet then nodded, and then Rosero pressed the needle to Skarlet's arm.

Then needle then pierced the first layer of Skarlet's skin, and Skarlet felt this and started yelling, "AaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!", Rosero then said with a surprised face, "It's that bad?! Geez...your gonna have to try and keep your head in the clouds.", Skarlet then said with confusion, "But you said not to let my head get clouded.", Rosero then looked at her blankly and said, "I meant...just try and think about calming stuff dammit!", Skarlet then said in some pain, "Okay...I'll try.", she then closed her eyes again, and thought about Komatsuna's dead body again.

Rosero then said, "Okay, Imma go deeper now.", she then started to press onto the needle little by little.

In Skarlet's head, Komatsuna was dead on the ground. But at that moment, Rosero had pierced a second layer of skin. Skarlet then saw Komatsuna open an eye and stare directly at Skarlet with his dead expression. Skarlet then shouted, "AAH! SPOOKY!", and then thought about him being dead again while trying her best to ignore the pain. Komatsuna then closed his eyes again, and was dead on the ground.

Rosero then continued to go deeper, and eventually hit the third layer of skin. Once again, in Skarlet's head as she felt the pain of the needle, Komatsuna then opened his eyes again, but this time he lifted his head and looked right at Skarlet. Skarlet then shouted, "WHY YOU NO DEAD!?", and she then tried to think about him being dead again. Komatsuna then closed his eyes and his head then fell down. Skarlet then said, "Phew.", but then a thought had entered her head.

Rosero was about to pierce the 4th layer, but before she could Skarlet then suddenly opened her eyes and said, "TECHNIQUE?!", Rosero then jumped a bit and yelled, "AAAH!", when she did the needle ended up tilting a bit.

Rosero then quickly grabbed onto the needle again and put it up straight. Skarlet felt the needle tilt though, and shouted, "FUUUUUUCK!", Rosero then said in a panicked voice, "What was that about?! You scared the crap outta me!", Skarlet then looked at her with a pained expression and said, "WHAT WAS THE TECHNIQUE YOU USED FROM BEFORE?!", Rosero then raised an eyebrow and said, "Technique? You mean from sparring and when you dropped those mines?", Skarlet then let out a deep breath while trying to calm down.

Skarlet then said, "YES!", Rosero then said, "The one that made it so you couldn't hit me?", Skarlet then said, "YES! What's it called, TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!", Rosero then sighed and said, "It's something that I learned from my dad, he calls it Raging Sync, it's a technique that allows the user to swiftly move their body and avoid any hit thrown their way. However, it requires a lot of concentration, and you would have to send all your energy into your mind in order for it to work properly, which means that we are unable to attack the enemy back since the rest of the body would then lack power.", Skarlet then sighed and said, "Awww, now it sounds really boring.", Rosero then said, "Yet I manage to get the upper hand on you with it.", she then chuckled a bit.

Skarlet then said with sarcasm, "You just got lucky.", but in her head she knew the real reason. Rosero then said, "Now get your mind into the gutter and cloud your damn brain so I can finish this.", Skarlet then said, "Okie Dokie.", and she then closed her eyes and thought about the dead body again.

Rosero then pressed on the needle, and it entered the fourth layer of skin. As it did, Skarlet then saw Komatsuna open his eyes, then he sat up and looked at Skarlet with a dead expression, he then smiled in a sadistic way. Skarlet then shouted, "ZOMBIE!", she then thought hard, and Komatsuna then fell back onto the ground.

Rosero then reached the fifth layer, and when she did Komatsuna in Skarlet's head then got up again. This time he was standing up straight, and he had his head turned right at her. He had a dead expression with a big smile on his face. Skarlet then yelled out loud, "MOTHERFUCKER JUST STAY DEAD!", she then thought some what hard, and Komatsuna then fell to the ground with a thud. Skarlet then thought, "WHY IS MY BRAIN SO FUCKED UP!?", as she yelled this thought, Rosero had gotten into the sixth layer.

Skarlet then saw Komatsuna get up again, and he then started to walk over to Skarlet. Skarlet then shouted, "AAAGH! BACK DEMON!", and she then imagined a cross in her hand and pointed it at Komatsuna. Komatsuna then went limp, but didn't fall over.

Rosero was staring intensely at the needle, and she then said, "Just one more and I should be through.", she then squinted her eyes and concentrated on the needle. She then pressed some more, and was close to getting the needle into the seventh layer.

In Skarlet's mind, she was holding up a cross at the dead body while shouting, "FUCK OFF FUCK OFF FUCK OFF FUCK OFF FUCK OFF FUCK OFF FUCK OOOOOOFF!", but Komatsuna just kept getting closer and closer. But just before he could get near Skarlet, Skarlet then started to feel a small pressure enter her arm and then felt liquid enter.

Skarlet then opened her eyes and saw Rosero was pressing down, releasing the liquid into Skarlet's arm.

Rosero then said, "Finally got it in...it took way longer than expected.", she then looked at Skarlet and said, "How is your arm? Did it kick in yet?", Skarlet then waited a few seconds, and then she looked over at Rosero with a goofy looking smile and then she stood up and stumbled towards what looked like a metal box. Skarlet then hugged the metal box and said, "I looove refrigerators."

Rosero then looked at Skarlet and said, "What the...did I put in too much?", she then looked down at the needle and saw the container part of the needle was bigger than usual. She then looked at Skarlet and said, "Oops.", she then watched as Skarlet continued to hug the box.

Rosero then walked up to Skarlet and said, "Umm...Skarlet, you feeling sleepy?", Skarlet then slowly turned her head towards Rosero and said, "This refrigerator tastes like dick!", Rosero then shouted with a crooked face, "W-w-w-w-w-w-WHAT?!", Rosero then looked at Skarlet with a straight face and said, "GET AWAY FROM THAT!", she then started to pull Skarlet away towards the bed.

Skarlet then reached her hand out towards the metal box while yelling, "NO! DON'T TAKE ME AWAY FROM NANO!", Rosero then shouted, "WHO IS THAT!? AND THAT'S NOT NANO, ITS A METAL BOX FILLED WITH TOOLS! NOW LET YOUR ARM REST!', she then pulled Skarlet towards the bed again.

Skarlet then started having a laughing fit while saying, "Hahahhhaaa...you called Nano a tool…that's some funny shit...haaaahahahahhaaaa!", Rosero then shouted with an irritated face, "I DIDN'T EVEN…JUST GET IN THE BED!", Rosero then pushed Skarlet onto one of the beds.

Skarlet then laughed some more, and said, "Hahahaha...you're so funny...beds are a myth made up by the government to make us sleep...just like boop.", then Skarlet poked Rosero on the nose when she said "boop".

Rosero then said, "Ugh...and I thought you getting drunk was bad.", she then said in her head, "Atl east she isn't trying to hug me.", Rosero said, "Just let your arm rest so it can heal faster, I'm gonna go see if there is any stronger forms of the Senzu Powder to heal your arm quicker...but I doubt there is any.", she then started to walk off.

Skarlet then grabbed Rosero by the arm before she could get far, and then Skarlet said, "Bu-But-But...But...But I...need a...need a hug from you...before you go.", Rosero then went wide eyed and said, "NnooOOOO! NOT AGAIN!", she then tried to make Skarlet let go.

Rosero then shouted, "YOU'RE JUST MESSING WITH ME AREN'T YOU!?", Skarlet then gave her a serious look for a moment, but then burst out laughing, and then said, "Hahahahaaaaa...I might be...me-messing with you...but no seriously I wanna hug.", Rosero just stared at her with a semi concerned face, and she then said, "Why though?", Skarlet then smiled and said with half-closed eyes, "Because I looove you.", then Skarlet poked Rosero on the nose again.

Rosero then stared at Skarlet with a blank face and said, "Scratch that...you are exactly the same...Ugh...fine.", Rosero then shook her head and said, "I'll hug you, but after I got to go get you the powder.", Skarlet then pulled Rosero in and then wrapped her right arm around Rosero and said, "Yaaaaayyyyyy...we are a happy...fa-fa-family...wooooo.", Rosero then said with a confused face, "Wait...family? That sounds a bit...specific...meh.", she then just sat there and waited for Skarlet to let go of her.

Skarlet then whispered in Rosero's ear, "You're so soft...like a clooooud.", Rosero then put on a concerned face and said, "I-I need an aduuullt.", Skarlet then said, "I've told you once...then I've said it about...uuuuh...fuckinnn...I dunno how many times I've said it...bu-but...I am an adult.", Rosero then said, "This feels like harassment more than embarrassment...and I don't know why.", Rosero then whined a bit.

Skarlet then said, "It's not harassment as long as...as...aaaas...uuuuh...what the fuck were we talking about again?", Rosero then said, "You were talking about how your about to let me go.", Skarlet then said, "Okay...I'm getting thirsty anyways.", she then let go of Rosero.

Rosero then said, "Just stay in the bed...even though you probably won't listen and then end up on the ceiling somehow.", she then ran out of the tent to quickly grab the Senzu powder.

Skarlet then looked around the tent, pretty much her best effort of finding something to drink, and then her eyes came across the rum bottle Rosero took away from earlier on top of a really tall cabinet. Skarlet then said to herself, "Huh...she isn't very good at hiding stuff though."

Meanwhile, Rosero had gone to the medical storage tent and was looking around for a stronger form of powder. Rosero then said, "Come on...there has to be something here...huh?", Rosero then spotted something within a container.

She then opened the container and looked into it, and she then saw something sticking out of the powder. She then pulled it out from the powder, and realized it was half of a Senzu bean, she then said, "Woah, it probably wasn't crushed correctly...maybe this can help.", she then put it back into the container, and then brought the whole container with her to the tent.

Rosero then ran into the tent and shouted, "Skarlet, I got the...THE FUCK!?", Rosero then saw Skarlet doing a one handed handstand on a stool in front of the tall cabinet that had the rum on top of it, with her feet almost reaching the bottle.

Rosero then yelled, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT?!" Then Skarlet looked at Rosero and said, "My hand wouldn't fuckin work...so now I'm using my feet to see if that helps!", Rosero then shouted with a stunned face and twitchy eyebrow, "GET BACK IN THE BED DAMMIT!", Skarlet then said, "But-but...but whyyyyy?", Rosero then said, "Because I have the powder and I need to put it on your arm! So go to the bed.", she then pointed at the bed while staring at Skarlet.

Skarlet then said, "Okay Okay...I'm go-OH FUCK!" Skarlet then lost her balance and fell to the floor, but she thankfully missed her broken arm. Rosero then ran up to her and shouted, "You okay?!", she then crouched down to help Skarlet up. Skarlet just giggled and said, "Hehehehe...that was fun! I wanna do it again!", Rosero then said with a blank face, "Oh yeah, right...just get to the bed already.", Skarlet then said, "O-o-okay.", she then walked over to the bed.

Skarlet then sat down on the bed, Rosero followed after her. Rosero then said, "Okay, before I put anything on your arm, I want you to eat this.", Rosero then pulled out half of a Senzu bean. Skarlet then took the bean and said, "Why's it look like a booger?" Rosero then sighed and said, "Just fucking eat it.", and then Skarlet popped it into her mouth and then her face scrunched up as she said, "I-It tastes like dick!", Rosero then facepalmed and said, "I don't even know whether you mean that as a good thing or bad thing anymore.", Rosero then looked at Skarlet's arm to see if got better from the Senzu bean.

Skarlet's arm seemed to heal quite a bit, but she still had some scratches and cuts from the rock. Rosero then said, "Alright, seems I still need to put the powder, either that or you can just eat the dust directly...but that isn't such a good idea since it tastes terrible and makes your mouth dry.", Skarlet then said, "So you mean it's gonna taste like dick?", Rosero then shouted, "WHY DO YOU KEEP REFERRING TO THAT!?", Skarlet then said, "Re-Referring to what?", Rosero then just got red and said, "Nevermind.", she then said in her head, "I'm not falling for that.", she then looked away to try and hide the fact that the thought had popped into her head, she then said, "JUST MAKE A DECISION! On the skin or eat it directly?", Skarlet then gave her a weird expression and said, "You want me to either rub my skin with dick or suck it?! That's weird!", Rosero then got more red and shouted, "STOP IT!", she then just covered her face while looking away, she then said, "I'm just gonna leave the damn powder there, do whatever you want with it, I don't care anymore.", she then sat down on the bed while looking away to hide her face.

But after a few more seconds, Rosero heard what sounded like Skarlet giggling to herself, and then she heard loud sniffing noises, and then she heard Skarlet yelling, "OW FUCK MY NOSTRILS! THEY'RE BURNING!", Rosero then turned around and saw Skarlet breathing while waving her hands near her nose. She then looked closer and saw some powder on Skarlet's nose, and she then realized that Skarlet snorted it up her nose.

Rosero then shouted, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? IT'S NOT COCAINE DAMMIT!", Skarlet then said while breathing rapidly, "Why did you tell me to do this to myself?!", Rosero then shouted, "I DIDN'T! YOU DID THIS TO YOURSELF! Ugh...at least the powder can take effect from the inside out.", Skarlet then gave Rosero a worried look and yelled, "IT'S GONNA REAM ME FROM THE INSIDE OUT?! THAT'S RAPE!", Rosero then shouted, "OH MY GOD JUST STOP!", and she then covered her face to hide the fact she was going red again.

Skarlet then said, "How will I stop this powder from raping me Rosero?! It's gonna steal my first time I'm saving for Nano!", Rosero then shouted, "YOU'LL BE FINE DAMMIT! AND STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT, IT'S WEIRD AND...AAAAGH!", she then just covered her face again, Rosero was getting more red than her hair just from the thought of this. Skarlet then made a goofy smile on her face out of nowhere and asked, "Stop talking about what? Hehehe...y-you're really fu-fu-fuckin funny Rosie.", Rosero then just said, "You're doing this because you know I have a boyfriend aren't you?", she then looked up with a concerned and crooked face.

Skarlet then gave her a confused look and yelled, "YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?! MAN THIS CHANGES...uuuuh...changes...oh...nevermind.", Rosero then said, "D-Did you already forget or are you just too high to remember?!", Skarlet then stared right at Rosero and said, "Y-Yes.", and she then slowly nodded her head up and down.

Rosero then facepalmed, but as she did she could hear giggling off in the distance. She then looked over and said, "Huh?", Skarlet then blinked one of her eyes, as the other followed a few seconds later, but they blinked painfully slow, and then she turned her head and said, "I think I'm getting voices in m-my head."

Rosero then walked over to the bed, and as she did she heard another giggle. Rosero then looked around one of the beds, and she saw the two brothers sitting there giggling away.

Rosero then raised an eyebrow and said, "What are you two doing back here?", Melvin then said, "Well...we were just *chuckle* listening to...hahaha!", Samuel then shouted, "We saw Skarlet make her way to the bottle and do a handstand, that was funny!", they both then started to laugh.

Rosero then got concerned and said, "W-Wait a second...HOW LONG WERE YOU HEAR FOR!?", Melvin then said, "Umm...I'd say since you were injecting the needle.", Rosero then said, "So you...heard all of that...oh god.", Samuel then asked, "By the way, what is rape?", Rosero then shouted, "NOTHING! IT'S NOTHING!", Samuel then said, "Okay.", and he then sat there and went quiet.

Skarlet then stood up, but then tripped, and then stood up again, and then she stumbled her way towards the kids along with Rosero, and then Skarlet said, "Y-Y-You know Rosie, you sh-shouldn't just throw around the word 'rape' so lightly, it's a very offensive wor…", but before Skarlet could finish her sentence, she passed out while still walking, and fell onto Rosero.

Rosero then shouted, "OH COME ON! NOT AGAIN!", Melvin then said, "Again? Damn, that's a lot of history I can't be bothered to learn.", Rosero then said with disappointment, "You really don't want to know.", she then tried to get up while picking Skarlet up.

Samuel then said, "You need help Rosero?", Rosero then said, "Nope...I got this sweety, don't worry.", she then started to walk off while carrying Skarlet on her back. She then put Skarlet onto the bed and said, "She is still a workout...then again it's not her fault this time...at least she won't wake up in pain, best case scenario she wake up with her arm fully healed.", she then walked over to a bed and sat down on it.

Melvin then walked up to Skarlet and said, "I don't understand why she wanted that drink so much, but I can kind of understand why she wanted a hug.", Rosero then shouted, "DON'T EVEN!", and she then glared at Melvin.

Samuel then yawned, but after he yawned he then looked at Rosero, and then he put a face that showed he was thinking something but he was too embarrassed to say it. Rosero then saw Samuels face and asked, "What is it Samuel?", Samuel then said, "Umm...I want to ask you something but...it's kind of...weird.", Rosero then raised an eyebrow and said, "If you don't want to say it out loud then come here and whisper it, maybe it'll be easier that way.", Samuel then grabbed his arm and said, "Umm...I don't know.", he then twisted his foot a bit.

Rosero then got up and walked over to Samuel and said, "What is it?", Samuel then said, "Can...umm...can I lie down with you?", Rosero then raised an eyebrow and said, "Huh? Why do you want to do that?", Samuel then said, "Well, its because...umm..", Melvin then said right after Samuel stuttered, "It's because you make him feel calm, he also likes it when you pat his hair.", Samuel then said, "Yeah...I can't deny it, that's the reason.", he then got red with embarrassment.

Rosero then chuckled a bit and then walked over to the bed. She then laid down on the bed and said, "Come here pal.", Samuel then jumped onto the bed and then lied down on Rosero's arm.

Rosero then used her other arm to scratch Samuel in the head, and she then said, "It's okay to ask for this by the way, you're still a kid...kids like these things, it makes them calm and feel safe.", while she was saying that, Samuel then yawned, and then fell asleep right after.

Melvin then said, "I would question the gentle beast, but there is no point.", he then walked off and hopped into a separate bed.

Rosero then looked at Samuel and thought in her head, "Aww...he looks so cute, oh god...my heart might explode.", she then held onto her chest as if she was about to have a heart attack, but she wasn't.

Rosero then calmed down and said, "Hmm...things have been oddly peaceful...and I don't like it.", she then got a stern face.

Rosero then closed her eyes and started to fall asleep. However, she did not notice that there was a little hole that was made into the tent, along with a pair of eyes that had nothing but bad intentions.

"Hehehehe...seems like we got some demigods...perfect.."...


	24. Chapter 24: Strange pressence

Part 24: 

During the night, Skarlet ended up waking up from a small amount of hunger. Skarlet sat up and slowly opened her eyes, and then she realized she still felt a little high from the drugs, and then Skarlet felt her hunger, and then she said, "Fuck sake stomach you just HAD to get hungry now?! I was so warm!", she then literally rolled out of bed, and landed on the floor on her back.

Skarlet then felt the cold of the floor, and quickly jumped to her feet, and yelled, "Fuck sake why?!", Skarlet then looked around to catch her bearings since she was tired.

While looking around, she saw Rosero sleeping in a bed nearby, so she then walked up to the bed to see how she was doing. When she did, she then noticed that Samuel was sleeping somewhat on top of Rosero, he was using her arm as a pillow.

Skarlet made a slight smirk on her face after seeing that, but then returned to looking for food. She then walked toward the entrance of the tent, and was about to go outside. But she suddenly stopped in her tracks as she could've sworn she sensed a presence nearby, but it vanished quickly, so she kept on walking further into the middle of all the tents.

Skarlet then thought to herself as she looked at all the tents, "Fuck...which tent had the food again?", she then looked at all the tents with a hand on her chin.

Skarlet then started to open the flaps of each of the tents. One of the tents she opened ended up being the medical tent, so she then closed it. She opened another tent, but it had nothing but spare parts and metal gears. She then thought as she looked at the gears, "If I were still as high as I was before, I would've mistake those for pancakes.", she then closed the flaps and looked at the next tent over.

The tent was blue and had a green flap door. When she opened it, she could smell what smelled like a bunch of ingredients all mixed into one. Skarlet then looked inside and saw two machines. The first machine showed a sign that said, "food", while the other said, "drinks", there was also a small machine that said, "dishes", on it.

Skarlet then looked at the machines, and took a few seconds to process the signs on the machines, and then Skarlet yelled, "IMMA EAT ALL OF IT!", she then went up to the food machine.

However, as she did, she then started to feel the presence again, but only for a split second. Skarlet then thought to herself, "I definitely didn't imagine that one, and I'll be damned if I let some fucker steal my food!", she then ran outside and started to look around. The area around the camp was dark, the woods looking even darker than the camp itself. Skarlet then said, "Damn, in this dark anything could be out here.", she then felt her stomach growl again, so she then walked back inside while saying, "I'm too tired and hungry for this shit, Imma eat now.", she then walked up to the food machine again.

Skarlet then noticed a note on the machine, so she put her face really close to the note so she could read it easier, and it said, "Machine requires Time Patrol identification to dispense food."0

Skarlet then frowned at then note and said, "But I'm not part of the Time Patrol, god dammit!" Skarlet then punched what felt like a button on the machine, and then the machine lit up and said, "Activating scan sequence.", the machine then started to release lasers that went up and down Skarlet's body.

Skarlet then shouted, "AAH!", and she then tried to cover herself like she was naked or something along those lines. As she did however, she then remembered the Cyclone and said, "Oh yeah, these lasers don't hurt, I forgot that these Time Patrol guys use weird technology.", she then stood up straight and let the lasers go up and down her body.

The lasers then disappeared, and the machine then said, "Identification complete...hello Rosero, what would you like?", Skarlet then frowned at the machine and said, "Listen here, I'm not Rosero!", however the machine didn't respond, mainly because it had button commands. Skarlet then sighed and said, "I guess I'll just choose some chips though, that way I can save it for later too." Skarlet then looked at the small screen in the middle. The machine had a few buttons, the main ones being two arrow buttons with a "Confirm" button in the middle.

Skarlet then said, "Umm...me no know what to do...me confusion!", but as she said that the machine then came back on and said, "If help is required, just say 'help' and I'll show how to select.", Skarlet then grabbed the machine and shook it a little bit while yelling, "HEEEELP!", the machine then said, "You have selected 'help', I will now show you how to work the machine...in order to work the machine, you simply just use the arrow buttons to point to which food you want. There are multiple categories you can choose from: snacks, meals, lunch, breakfast, dinner, and desserts...all you have to do is hover the blue ring on the screen over what category you want to select, then press 'confirm' to select the category...once you select a category, you just simply need to select the food you want and then press 'confirm', you may dispense up to 5 different foods at once.", the machines light then turned off after the voice was finished.

Skarlet stared at the machine blankly for a moment, and then said, "I didn't catch any of that, but Imma just start pressing buttons." Skarlet then pressed the arrows until they ended up on the chips, and then she hit the confirm button, and then Skarlet lifted her hands in panic since she thought she broke it.

The machine then started to shake and rattle, and Skarlet braced herself because she thought it was gonna explode. But then the machine made a ding sound and said, "Chips dispensed...along with a few other snack items.", then a bunch of items fell out of the machine.

Skarlet looked up and saw that there were 2 bags of chips, a muffin, and a few chocolate bars. Skarlet's eyes lit up with happiness as she thought, "I didn't even ask for this, but okay!", she then picked up all the snacks and put them on a table nearby.

She then looked at all the food and said, "Hmm...what to eat first?", Skarlet then looked at the muffin and said, "That one will probably go bad first, so I'll eat that one.", she then ate the muffin.

She then looked at the other foods and then thought about what to eat next. She then picked up the chips and ate the chips. She then looked at the chocolate bars and said, "I think Melvin and Samuel would like those.", and then she stuck them in her alcohol compartment, even though there wasn't any alcohol in it, there was just the chocolate bars now.

Skarlet then walked out of the tent and made her way back to the bed tent. She then walked in and sat down on the bed. Skarlet then laid down onto the bed, and then closed her eyes.

A few hours went by after Skarlet had woken up and ate some snacks. It was now the next day, and Rosero was slowly waking up. She then opened her eyes a bit and then yawned. She then looked around a bit while opening her eyes to start waking up.

Rosero then felt a pounding feeling in her head, and she then grabbed onto her head. She then said, "Agh...what is this headache?!", she then looked down and saw Samuel was next to her and sleeping on her arm. She then got up slowly and slipped her arm out so that she didn't wake up Samuel, she then got out of bed and then walked over to the entrance of the tent. Melvin was also awake, he was already near the entrance of the tent and was about to walk out.

Rosero then walked over to Melvin while holding her head and said, "Hey...you alright? You seem to be be...occupied in your thoughts.", Melvin then responded, "It's nothing.", he then walked out of the tent.

Rosero then shrugged her shoulders and walked out while holding her head from her strange headache. She then looked around, and saw some of the patrollers were awake and working a bit around the camp. She then walked over to the medical tent and looked through the supplies. She thought in her head, "Where the hell are those pills...this headache is pounding way too fucking much.", she then just stopped looking when she couldn't find any pills for her head.

Rosero then walked out of the tent while still holding her head. She then saw Melvin was standing at a certain spot, and was looking out into the woods. Rosero then raised an eyebrow and thought, "Does he see something?", however, before she could do anything she then heard a voice say, "Rosero, come here, I gotta show you something.", she then looked up and saw Chris was standing near her.

She then said to him, "Okay, what is it about?", Chris then said, "We found a weird reading on the radar, and we can't make it out.", Rosero then raised an eyebrow and said, "Really? Alright, I'll take a look.", she then followed Chris into one of the tents.

Meanwhile, Samuel had just woken up, and he then stretched and looked around. He then jumped out of the bed and quickly made his way out of the tent. While outside, he then looked around to see if there was any food around.

Meanwhile, about an hour later within the bed tent, Skarlet was close to waking up, but wasn't quite there yet. She felt a bit dizzy, not because she was in pain, but her body was so relaxed that she was struggling to make herself wake up.

Skarlet then said to herself, "Ugh...too comfy...5 more minutes.", she then closed her eyes again.

Meanwhile, Rosero had just finished getting information from Chris. Chris had said to Rosero while they were in there, "Last night, the motion detectors sensed a presence near the forest...and as fast as it came, it then vanished from sight, whatever was out there appeared twice then disappeared again. After the second time it never came back, nothing about this feels right at all.", Rosero just put her hand on her chin and started to think about what Chris had told her. But as she was, she then felt another headache kick in, and she then shouted, "MOTHERFUCKER WHY!?", and she then grabbed onto her head. A few patrollers then looked at her, and one asked, "You okay?", Rosero then said, "Not really, this headache kind of sucks...ow.", she then walked off.

Within the bed tent, while Skarlet was attempting to sleep again, she then heard Rosero shouting, "MOTHERFUCKER WHY!?", Skarlet's eyes then lit up with determination as she thought, "She's in trouble.", then adrenaline shot through her whole body, as she quickly launched herself out of her bed and ran out of the tent.

Rosero was about to sit down on a chair nearby and relax a bit for her head, but before she could she then heard footsteps nearby.

Rosero then put on a confused face and said, "Hmm?", and she then looked over to where she heard the footsteps. When she did, she saw Skarlet rushing at her with intense speed as she yelled, "IMMA SAVE YOU ROSERO!", then Skarlet ended up not being able to stop on time, and ended up accidentally tackling Rosero.

Rosero then shouted, "OH FUC-GAH!", as she got tackled. Rosero then said with a scrunched face while on the ground, "Ow...I don't know what hurts more...my head, or my everything...probably both.", she then sat up while holding her head.

Skarlet then lifted her head a bit, and looked at Rosero with a worried look and said, "Where's the enemy?! Did he hurt you?! Do you need any help?!", Rosero then looked at her as if she was going mad and said, "What are you talking about? There isn't any enemy here...ow, godammit!", she then held onto her head again and winced a bit.

Skarlet then asked, "Then why did you yell?! I felt weird energy last night, so I'm on edge! If that was a prank that was uncalled for!", Rosero then said with an annoyed look, "Can you stop yelling already? The reason I yelled out is because of this fucking headache that keeps coming, and it feels like it's getting worse...wait, did you say you sensed weird energy?", Skarlet then nodded and said, "Uh Huh, it was back when I left the tent for some snacks, I sensed it before I left the tent, but I thought it was nothing, but then I sensed it again near the machine, but I couldn't find anything.", Rosero then said with her hand on her chin, "That's odd...the same readings came off of the radar that Chris showed me...what is going on?", as Rosero said that, she then got another headache, and she then grabbed onto her head while shouting, "AAGH GOD DAMMIT WHY?!", Skarlet then asked, "Are you sensing it too?", Rosero then said, "I don't sense anything but this….FUCKING HEADACHE!...I need to sit down.", she then got up and then walked over to a chair while holding her head. She then sat down and leaned against the table while holding her head.

Skarlet then looked into the distance and said, "Oh it's gone again, oh well. I'll find it next time.", she then looked back at Rosero, who was currently trying to hold back a massive enraged scream from her headache.

Skarlet then went up to Rosero and asked, "Umm...is there anything I can do for you to help that?", Rosero then sighed and said, "Not...Not really, but you could do something else...could you get a computer from the other tent and pass it to me? There is something I need to look into, but my head is pounding too much.", Skarlet then smiled with excitement and said, "Yay, I get to go to the buttons tent!", and then she skipped her way to the tent.

Rosero then shouted, "NO BUTTON PRESSING!", Skarlet then yelled back once she reached the tent's entrance, "No promises!", and then she entered. Rosero then sighed and said, "She better not mess with anything...ugh I'm too hurt to even care.", she then crossed her arms and put her head down onto her arms to rest a bit.

Meanwhile, Skarlet was now inside the tent, and was immediately tempted to press every single flashing button she saw, but she managed to barely resist the urge, and she grabbed one of the computers, but just as she was leaving, she saw a big red button, and then Skarlet stared at it, and thought, "I bet just one button wouldn't hurt, Rosero wouldn't get too mad, right?" Skarlet then repeatedly pressed the big red button, and after that, she then finally left the tent.

As she exited the tent however, she then saw Chris start to walk up to the tent. She quickly walked off and then looked behind her, only to see Chris enter the tent she was just in. Skarlet then said in her head, "Hopefully that button wasn't important, or else I might need to run.", she then walked back over to Rosero.

Rosero was still resting her head from the headaches, and Skarlet saw this. Skarlet then walked up and put the computer down so gently, that it didn't even make a sound, and then she poked Rosero on the arm and whispered, "It's here.", Rosero then looked up and saw the computer on the table. Rosero then said in a tired and somewhat low voice, "Oh...thanks.", Skarlet then suddenly yelled, "Ya see?! I was extra quiet!", Rosero then said with a shocked and somewhat annoyed look, "You just ruined it...ugh, I can't even argue or yell back now.", she then just grabbed onto the laptop and opened it up.

Skarlet then immediately asked, "Can I press a button?", Rosero then looked at her with a face of annoyance, then it turned into a face of concern, and then she sighed and said, "Honestly, my head is more of a pain than you right now...you can press buttons, but only the ones I tell you to...got it?", Skarlet then sat down next to Rosero with excitement and said, "Okay!", Rosero then said, "Okay, here we go.", Rosero then started to tell and point out to Skarlet what buttons to press and what sentences to write out. Skarlet, oddly enough, was doing well. She just pressed whatever button Rosero told her to press, and in a matter of 10 minutes they were already done with the work.

Rosero then said with some surprise, "Wow...that went well, surprisingly.", Skarlet then said, "Buttons are no match for my speed!", Rosero then said, "Just put the computer back now, I don't need it anymore...these reports didn't really help on finding out what is going on here.", she then held the computer up to Skarlet.

Skarlet then grabbed the computer and said, "But...but...but what about the button?", Rosero then said, "You already pressed all of them, so just put it back already.", Rosero then put her hand on her head and rubbed her head a bit.

Skarlet then turned around while saying, "But it was the big red one, I'm worried about what it did.", and then she started to walk away. Rosero didn't even hear her though, she was too busy trying to deal with her headache.

Skarlet then entered the tent and was about to walk into the room, but she then heard someone say, "Cyclone, area analysis.", she then heard what sounded like beams. She then peaked out and saw Chris was standing there in front of the machine. Cyclone then said, "Area seems clear...no signs of threats anywhere.", Chris then shouted, "Cyclone, weather check.", the machine then reactivated.

Skarlet then thought in her head, "Why would he need to check the stupid weather, it's fine all the time, rain or shine.", as she thought that however, the machine then said, "Weather check complete...there seems to be a strange mist like layer of air surrounding the area, the source is...unknown.", Chris then said, "Odd...so there is something here...Cyclone.", he then paused for a bit.

Chris then said, "Cyclone...scan for stupid presence nearby.", the machine then said, "Unknown command.", but he wasn't directing that toward the machine. Chris then shouted, "The hell you want?!", Skarlet then realized that he knew she was there.

Skarlet then stood up straight and said, "Rosero told me to put this do-hicky back where it belongs, so I'm doing exactly that.", Chris then said with a rough tone, "Then what are you waiting for, put the damn thing down and then leave already.", he then shouted, "Cyclone...area analysis!", the machine then went off again.

Skarlet then put the computer back where it belonged, and was about to leave, but then turned and asked, "Is that the way of you sensing for enemies? Because I'm just saying, I've already sensed something nearby since last night.", Chris didn't even bother answering her though. He just stared at the machine until it said, "Analysis complete...there is no sign of any threat around the area.", Chris then shouted, "Cyclone...Recent activity report!", the machine then started to blink as it said, "Activating report now.", Chris then stared at the machine again.

Skarlet then said, "So you're just gonna stare at the machine and not talk at all? Not even to answer a question?", Chris didn't bother answering once again.

Skarlet then said with some annoyance, "Wow, anti-social much? What, you too much of a pussy to man up and be the leader this squad needs? Hm?", Chris then turned his head and stared at her almost immediately.

He then said with some frustration, "Don't you dare talk to me, LIKE YOU FUCKING KNOW ME!", he then quickly disappeared and reappeared in front of Skarlet.

Chris then continued to say, "YOU TALK LIKE YOU KNOW ME, BUT YOU DON'T KNOW JACK SHIT! 'BE THE LEADER THIS SQUAD NEEDS?!' NEWS FLASH, I'M NOT THE FUCKING LEADER! OUR LEADER DIED ALONGSIDE TWO OF OUR FELLOW PATROLLERS! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO GIVES ORDERS, I'M THE ONE WHO RECEIVES THEM! SO DON'T YOU TRY WALKING AROUND AND THINKING YOU KNOW THE SITUATION, WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!", Skarlet then said, "Well, first of all, that wasn't the best way of approaching someone of my level of strength, because if I was less mentally stable like my older self, I would've killed you. But anyways, now I do know you aren't the leader, but since the leader you had is dead, you're the only one left to be the next leader, these people are still looking up to you, and I know what that looks like, because I was a squad leader myself, and that's why I'm so hard on you about this."

However, this only made Chris more mad, and he then shouted, "ME?! LEADER!? HOW FUCKING FUNNY! YOU THINK THEY LISTEN TO ME!? THEY DON'T LISTEN TO CRAP I SAY! THIS WHOLE CAMP IS FILLED WITH NOTHING BUT WORRY OF THOSE FUCKING DEMONS! AND NOW WE HAVE A FUCKING PRESENCE NEARBY!? JUST FUCKING GREAT! THESE PEOPLE ARE FEEDING OFF THE FEAR OF THESE THINGS, THESE DEMONS THAT CAN KILL US AT ANY MOMENT! LIKE I SAID, YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!", he then turned around and was about to walk up to the machine, but before he did he then turned his head and said, "BY THE WAY, I COULD CARE LESS HOW FUCKING STRONG YOU ARE, I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU NOR THOSE FUCKING DEMONS!", he then walked up to the machine.

Skarlet then said, "Well, good for you, not fearing me is the first step to getting to know me, so congratulations." Then Skarlet turned around and was about to walk out of the tent.

However, this made Chris even more angry, and he then felt a massive wave of anger fill his body. He then disappeared and reappeared right next to Skarlet again.

Skarlet then turned around when she heard him next to her, but when she did she was met with a fist to the face. She then got sent through the tent, and ended up hitting a tree outside.

Skarlet was now sitting down under the tree, and she then looked up from where she was sitting. She then went wide eyed when she saw Chris standing there in the tent at Super Saiyan 3. He had a face that showed he had strain but at the same time had intent to kill.

Skarlet then said in her head, "He went Super Saiyan 3 that quick?! How advanced are Conton Saiyans?!", Skarlet then watched as Chris reverted back to his base, and he then pulled out a strange machine from his pocket. The machine then created a shield that was the size of the hole in the tent. The shield then started to gain color, and the tent then was repaired.

Skarlet then touched her cheek, which made it sting a bit. She then thought, "Damn, that actually gave me a bruise? He's just lucky I'm still injured, or I'd break a couple of his bones right now.", as she thought this, she the footsteps nearby.

She then looked up and saw Rosero was standing by the tent. Rosero then looked over and saw that Skarlet was on the ground. Rosero the ran over to Skarlet and said, "You alright? What was that sound?", Skarlet then answered, "Well you see...Chris is a little too much of a hothead, and I just tried to get to know him a little better, and he punched me for it, in Super Saiyan 3, fucking mongaloid.", Rosero then said with a straight face, "Skarlet, I already told you this would happen...not only are they going through this hell hole where they can't fight back, but they are also down three patrollers. Plus the fact that they go by first impressions...all these factors combined don't end up good at all.", Skarlet then looked at Rosero and asked, "The fuck's a mongaloid by the way?", Rosero then said, "Whaa? You...did you seriously use a word perfectly without knowing it's meaning?!", Skarlet then nodded, and then said, "Yep, but I'm just gonna say, Chris is lucky I'm not as violent as I used to be, or he'd be dead by now.", Rosero then just sighed and said, "With that thought process you would end up killing off most of the Time Patrol, because a lot of Saiyan Patrollers are like that...I should know.", she then looked very disappointed, almost like memories flooded her head.

Skarlet then said, "Can I ask you something? If all the Time Patrollers are dicks, then why aren't you a dick?", Rosero then said, "Because I wasn't taught the same way as they were, I was raised by both the thought process of my parents and the thought process of mentors, so I haven't had any training in first impressions at all. The only reason I understand it is because I look at other patrollers and figure it out from there...and it's because they are this way that the Saiyans are the most insane force in Conton...my mother had a very hard time trying to prevent all the fights and arguments that go on.", Rosero then just sighed again and said, "The point is, if you think that they will ever try and listen to you, and no offense when I say this, you are more idiotic than expected.", she then gave a disappointed face, but it was not directly aimed at Skarlet.

Skarlet then tilted her head, and then said, "If I ever end up back in Conton, Imma challenge them all to duels to prove that first of all, I'm not so bad, and second, that I'm better than them."

Rosero then said, "Umm...you do realize that only the patrollers in this camp think this way about you right? I'm pretty sure all the other ones would be pretty cool around you if you didn't do anything to piss them off, I know that for a fact since I'm sometimes around the Saiyans when my mother makes her rounds.", she then scratched her head.

Skarlet then said, "Nah, one Patroller speaks for all of them.", Rosero then said, "That makes no sense though! What if there was a patroller who just wanted to be friends with you, what would you do then?!", Skarlet then said, "Then I'd let them be friends with me, after a duel of course.", Rosero then said with a concerned face, "But...but that would only make them either fear you or hate you.", Skarlet then said, "Well, they judge people based on first impressions, so I don't see why I can't judge people based on how they fight. It's like what that really smart guy says, 'The truth of someone's personality is always revealed on the battlefield', or something like that.", Rosero then shouted, "WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT!? Also that isn't what I mean by first impression, they only use it towards people who live within different timelines, not people within Conton itself.", Skarlet then said, "But I WAS in Conton at one point.", Rosero then said, "That doesn't mean you are a Patroller NOR does it mean that you are alongside the Saiyan population, you need to be certified and approved into the Time Patrol in order to become one properly.", Skarlet then pulled a piece of paper out of her alcohol compartment, and unfolded it, revealing that it was her birth certificate, and then she said, "Look, I'm an approved member of the Saiyan race.", Rosero then said with disappointment, "I'm not talking about the race, I'm talking about the population of Saiyans itself...why do you even have that?", Skarlet then said, "It's because I look too young for my age, so it's for ID since I have nothing else.", Rosero then thought for a bit and said, "Huh...that actually makes sense.", she then shrugged her shoulders and got up.

Rosero then held out her hand to help Skarlet up, and Skarlet then took her hand. Skarlet then got up, and as she did she then said, "So what now?", Rosero then said, "I don't know...I guess we just re...GAAAGH!", Rosero then held onto her head again as a sudden headache came on.

Rosero then fell on all fours, and she was holding onto her head, making her crouch down. Skarlet then looked down and said, "Need me to punch it better?", but Rosero didn't answer, she just shouted, "GUAAAAGH!", with a combination of grunting and pain.

Skarlet then said, "These kinds of headaches kinda piss me off to be honest, because I can't help you, and it's hurting you. I wanna kill it but I can't.", as she said this, she then heard footsteps running nearby.

Skarlet then looked up and saw Samuel was next to her panting. He then said, "Why is...she screaming?", Skarlet then said, "Rosero is having strange headaches, and I hate it because I can't do anything about it.", as she said that, Rosero then grunted and winced in pain again.

Rosero the shouted, "I...hear something...it's...GAAGH!...it's faint...I can just.", Rosero then winced in pain again.

Skarlet then clenched her fist in anger and thought, "Could it be that weird presence I keep sensing that's causing this, because it's only started happening since I sensed the presence.", Rosero then said in pain, "Something...is trying...to speak to...me...GRAA!...I can't...make it out...GRR!", Skarlet just stared at Rosero with a pitiful, yet angered expression.

Skarlet then looked away for a second, but when she did, she then noticed Melvin in the distance. But something seemed off, he was just standing there, staring off into the forest.

Skarlet then looked at Samuel and said, "Hey, what's up with him?", Samuel then looked up and said, "You mean Melvin? I don't know...he was standing there this whole time...he never moved at all, he just stared into the forest like he sees something.", he then looked over at Melvin.

Skarlet then looked down at Rosero and asked, "Are you able to fight? My combat instincts are going crazy right now.", Skarlet's tail then twitched, Rosero then said, "I think so...but it might be hard.", she then started to get up while holding onto her head.

Skarlet then said, "Alright, come on.", then all three of them then started to walk up to Melvin, who was standing as still as a statue while staring into the forest.


	25. Chapter 25: Iago the Deceitful

Part 25:

Rosero winced a bit while walking and said, "This is so odd...I feel like something is trying to contact me...I could have sworn I heard a voice for a second.", Skarlet then looked at her weirdly and asked, "You didn't go to Hell for a bit and touch a red crystal right?", Rosero then looked at her and said, "That is...oddly specific, and no, I've never been to hell...but my dad has been, he has more scars on his body than I can count because of what happened to him while he was down there.", Skarlet then shouted, "Wait, he has scars too?! So it wasn't just me who got one in Hell!", Rosero then said, "Yeah, but it wasn't just one...anyway, let's go see why he is a statue.", she then continued to walk towards Melvin.

Skarlet then looked over and said, "Oh yeah...right.", she then followed behind Rosero. Samuel was also following them, but he just stayed silent.

They all then got near Melvin, and Skarlet then said to him, "Hey, you doing okay? Did an enemy do this? I'll kill em for ya if you tell me where they are.", but Melvin didn't say anything.

Meanwhile, in Melvin's eyes, there was a purple outline that surrounded his vision. He could hear his own heartbeat, and just stared blankly at the forest. He had tunnel vision.

Rosero then looked over at the forest and said, "Is there something there? I don't really see anything.", Samuel then walked up to Melvin and said, "What's going on bro? Why are you frozen?", Skarlet then said, "At first I was suspicious, but now this definitely confirms my instincts, this was the work of an enemy!", Rosero then said, "That was kind of obvious, but the question is...what?", Rosero then looked at Melvin.

(Meanwhile, there was plotting going on within the woods itself...

"Hehehe…perfect, they are all in place...now it is time to set this plan into action...now then, bring them in you mindless child.")

Then suddenly, while they were thinking, Melvin then suddenly started to run straight into the woods without saying a word.

Rosero then shouted, "HE'S GOING INTO THE FOREST!", she then started to chase after Melvin. Skarlet and Samuel then noticed, and Skarlet then shouted, "That's not a very good idea, but Imma protect you anyways!", and then chased after Rosero anyways. Samuel was following behind since he was worried about his brother.

They all continued to chase after Melvin. Skarlet managed to catch up to Rosero, Rosero noticed and then said, "He's very fast for a little kid!", Skarlet then said, "That's because it's probably a kind of mind control! It wouldn't care about his abilities, it will just push his body to do whatever the user wants!", Rosero then looked back at Melvin and said, "Well, it's either we keep chasing or we hope he stops soon, because we are getting really far from the camp now!", she then ducked down and started to run even faster than before.

Then, while running, Melvin somehow got way ahead of them, and he was now almost out of sight. Skarlet then said, "I'm gonna try and stop him, but I'll have to run far ahead to do that, so if I end up getting beaten, avenge me!", Rosero then shouted, "No wait...I think he stopped ahead...Look!", Skarlet then looked up and saw that Melvin wasn't running anymore, he was standing in an open field.

Rosero then said, "Let's slow down a bit, I don't want to ram into anything.", Rosero then started to slow down her speed little by little. Skarlet decided to run to the side, and into the bush while slowing down, in case a trap was set.

Rosero then went up to Melvin and said, "Hey, you alright? What's going on?", Melvin then said in a hurried voice, "I felt something...and it wasn't energy, it was a link...a demi-link...but it didn't feel normal, it felt strange...I couldn't move for some reason while I felt it, and...wait...how did I get here?", Skarlet was still hiding in the bushes, and only Rosero and Samuel could see her, mainly because they knew she was there, and Skarlet just said, "This looks like a trap. I don't wanna get out."

Then, while they were standing around, a scream could be heard. It wasn't a scream of pain, rather it a scream for help. They heard someone shout, "HEELP!", and then grunting could be heard nearby.

Melvin then shouted, "I feel it, that's the source of the link!", Rosero then said, "You two stay here, there may be demons over there.", Rosero then let out one of her blades and then ran in the direction of the noises.

Skarlet then nodded, and sunk her head back into the bushes, and when she was in there, she noticed something hanging from the bush, and then Skarlet realized what they were, and said, "Oh berries.", but then she thought, "No, this isn't the time for that now. It can wait for later." But as she sat there for a bit longer, she thought, "Well, I am a little hungry since I didn't get breakfast." Then she picked one of the berries, and was about to eat it, but then she dropped it and thought, "No, I cannot afford to be that weak right now. I'll do it later."

Meanwhile, in the woods with Rosero, she was running in the direction of the sounds. She then came across an opening and saw a couple demons surrounding the area. Rosero then noticed that someone was sitting by the tree, and he almost seemed limp.

Rosero then went wide eyed and said, "He must be in trouble...gotta help.", she then jumped out and ran at the demons. There were about 4 demons surrounding the boy, and they all were focused on him.

Rosero then pointed her arm out and shouted, "BLADES OF ANGER!", and then fired off red blades at the demons. Two of the demons were hit with the blade, and they then shouted, "GAAAAAAGH!", as they exploded. The other two demons then tried to attack her, but she simply jumped into the air and then kicked one in the face.

However, when she did, the demon only fell back a bit, but was still standing. The demon then said, "That all you got?!", Rosero then thought, "Woah...they are a lot stronger than I thought.", Rosero then took a stance and said, "No, I've got more than this.", she then started to release energy.

Rosero then shouted, "HYAAAAA!", as red and gold energy surrounded her body. Her hair then turned to gold, and her eyes started to glow red a bit. Her energy then swirled a bit, and then calmed down after a few seconds. Rosero then glared at the demons while saying, "You may be tough, but your not strong enough to face me.", she then jumped at the demon and slashed her blade at him.

The demon had no time to react, and Rosero ended up cutting his throat. She then pointed her hand at the demons throat and shouted, "ROSALINE BURST!", and released a red energy blast.

Rosero then looked over at the other demon, who was now shaking in fear. He then started to scramble away, but Rosero simply aimed at him and fired off another, "Blade of Anger", which hit his head and exploded on impact.

Rosero then reverted to her base and looked over at the boy. The boy then looked up at Rosero and said, "Thanks for helping.", Rosero then said, "No problem.", she then held out her hand to help him up. The boy then said, "You are pretty strong...and pretty in general, what's your name?", Rosero then raised an eyebrow and said, "Umm...it's Rosero...and thanks...I guess, so what's yours?", the boy then said, "My name is Iago", Rosero then said, "Okay, Iago, you wanna come over here with the rest of us?", Iago then smiled and said, "Yes...that would be great.", and Rosero then walked started walking back, while Iago followed behind her.

Meanwhile, while Skarlet was in the bushes looking after the two boys, she could hear what was going on in the distance. Skarlet then peaked an eye out of the bush and thought, "I hope she doesn't try anything stupid, I don't want anymore trauma than I already have.", as she said that, she could hear Rosero shout, "HYAAAAA!", and then red and gold could be seen shooting into the air like a beacon for a split second.

Skarlet then said, "No stupid things dammit!", she then heard Rosero shout, "ROSALINE BURST!", and then she could hear a demon yelling in pain, "GUAAAAGH!", as an explosion went off. Skarlet then said, "If that attracted more demons I'm gonna be...uuuuuh...nevermind, that would just mean more fun.", she then felt Rosero's energy die down a bit.

A few seconds later, Rosero then walked out with the boy she found before. He was looking down, so his face wasn't really visible. The boy seemed to have grey hair with purple streaks, he also seemed to have a few visible tattoos on his skin. The kid seemed to have normal clothing, or at least as normal as normal gets.

Rosero then walked over to the two kids and said, "Alright, I found out who Melvin was sensing...meet Iago.", Iago then looked up, and he showed his eyes. They were grey, just like Melvin and Samuel's eyes. He also had a few marks on his face, they looked like faded bruises. The boy had a shy face on, almost like he was nervous. The boy also seemed to be a teen around Rosero's age, he had a lot of young aspects and was somewhat tall.

Skarlet then suddenly jumped out of the bushes and landed in front of Iago and put her face extremely close to his face, as she gave him and intense stare while saying, "I'm just gonna say, if you try any funny shit, I'll kill you, without hesitation. You got that? Won't. Hesitate!" Skarlet then quickly backed off without turning her back as her tail was twitching like crazy, because her combat instincts were going wild right now.

Melvin then looked at Iago, and he then started to glare a bit at him. No one noticed that he was glaring however, then Samuel proceeded to say, "Odd...your like us yet...your hair seems off.", Iago then said, "I don't like to...talk about that...it's sort of personal.", he then scratched his head a bit.

Rosero was looking at Skarlet's tail, and saw it was twitching. Rosero then thought, "It's that an on edge motion or something?", she then looked over at Iago, who was chatting with Samuel a bit. Rosero then walked up to Iago and said, "By the way, from the colors I can guess you are a demigod?", Iago then quickly said, "Yes...I am, but...oh god I just remembered...the others! I was so busy being chased I forgot I was with another group of demigods.", Rosero then said, "Huh? You were? Do you know where they might be?", Iago then said, "Possibly...I was running for some time so I might not be accurate on the exact location...but I think I possibly know where it is.", Rosero then said with a hesitant voice, "That's...rather far...I don't think going out there...", she then got cut off when Samuel started to say, "But what if there are others in danger out there? If they are out there we have to do something.", Rosero then looked back at Iago and said, "Alright, we'll follow, but I'm keeping my eye on you.", Iago then said, "Alright, this way.", he then started to walk off into the forest.

Rosero then sighed and started to walk off, Samuel followed as well. Skarlet then took a single step forward, but before she could follow, she noticed Melvin glaring at Iago, so she walked over and asked Melvin, "You're having the same feelings as I am aren't you?", Melvin then said, "After he arrived, the link went from odd to normal in a matter of seconds...I don't like him at all.", Skarlet then gave him an understanding look and said, "I kinda get what you mean, except it wasn't the links or anything that made me think this, it's just that my instincts are all screaming that he's bad news, and my instincts were never wrong, not once.", Melvin then responded, "He may be a demigod, but something does not seem right at all.", he then started to walk to follow behind.

Skarlet was about to walk again, but then her eyes suddenly tightly closed, as if she had a massive conflict within her. She thought, "I really don't wanna go, because I have a feeling if I do something bad will happen, but if I don't go, I can't protect them from that bad thing." Skarlet then stayed there for a moment, and then eventually said, "I...will...go, for Rosero!", and she then sprinted to catch up to them.

They then continued to follow Iago, further and further into the forest. They must have walked for about 3 minutes already, and the forest seemed to be changing a bit. Rosero then looked up at a tree, and saw a symbol was on it. Rosero then looked back and pointed at the symbol for Skarlet to see. Skarlet then looked and saw the symbol, and then her face lit up with total rage as she was trying not to burst out in a berserk of attacks. Rosero then reeled her arm back and then made a fist, and then she let out her blade, and then put it away, in other words, she was telling Skarlet, "be on guard, this doesn't seem right at all", Skarlet then thought to herself, "I HAVE been on guard, it's just that I'm too conflicted to attack right now!", Skarlet then just looked up at Rosero and nodded.

They then continued to follow the kid as they walked through the forest. Then, after another minute, they then got to an open area. The area wasn't too big, but it was a decent size for a fight to go down.

Iago then said, "It's near here, come on.", he then started to walk into the opening. They then started to follow him again.

Then suddenly, while they were walking, Rosero then shouted, "GAAAAAH!", and she then held onto her head. Iago then stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around.

All the others then turned around to look at Rosero, who was now on the ground holding her head in pain. Skarlet then said, "Rosero?! Are you okay?! Did he do something to you?!", Rosero then shouted, "GAAGH!...I can...hear something...GAAH!...it's trying to...speak to me...FUCK THIS HURTS!", she then winced and gritted her teeth.

Skarlet then turned to Iago with a livid expression and yelled, "What did you fucking do?! I'll gut you like a fucking fish if you don't speak in the next few seconds!", Iago didn't say a word however, he just stood there, silent with his head down.

Meanwhile, in Rosero's head, she could feel her head pounding. Rosero then heard something say, "ROSERO!", Rosero then said out loud, "Huh? What was that?", she then heard the voice shout again, "ROSERO!", Rosero then said out loud, "Who are you? What's going on?", Skarlet heard Rosero talking, and she then turned around to look at her.

Rosero then heard a voice say, "Rosero...listen to me...you aren't safe.", Rosero then said out loud, "What? What do you mean?", Skarlet then said, "Is he trying to control your mind like Bled did?", Rosero then heard the voice say, "You aren't safe here...that boy...he isn't what you think he is...and I don't mean that he is just some normal enemy.", Rosero then said, "Who are you? How do you know this?!", Skarlet then had some red electricity spark around her, but then it calmed down, and then she said, "You already know who I am? Do I need to kick this kid's ass right now?! Because I fucking will!", Rosero then heard the voice say, "GAH!...I can't...sustain myself anymore...listen to me Rosero...you must leave...run, RUN NOW!...RUN ROSERO!", Rosero then felt her headache suddenly go away, and the energy pulsing in her head then calmed down and faded away.

Rosero then let go of her head, and then got up somewhat slow since she still felt pressure from the headaches. Skarlet then asked, "So...your answer if I can kill this guy or not?", Rosero then rubbed her eyes, and blinked a bit.

Rosero then said with some surprise, "I heard something speak to me...but it wasn't a bad voice...it sounded like it was trying to tell me something.", Skarlet then asked, "What was it then?!", Rosero then looked at her, and said, "It sounded like...it was trying to warn me...warn me about.", Rosero then went wide eyed and said, "It said him...IT WAS WARNING ME ABOUT HIM!", she then pointed at Iago, who was now a good distance away, and he had his head down.

They then started to hear sinister laughter coming from Iago, he then said, "Well...it seems that the situation had taken a turn...hehehehe...HHAAHAAHHHAA!", Iago then looked at them with a sinister face and continued to laugh. His eyes were no longer grey, they were now purple.

Skarlet then turned back to face Iago, and then she reeled back her arm as red energy charged on her fingertips as she said, "YOU'RE FUCKING DONE NOW YOU LITTLE SHIT! HELL FIGHTER'S DIVIDE!" Skarlet then threw the massive slash of red energy at Iago horizontally.

Iago then continued to laugh as the attack made its way towards him. The blast then landed directly on him, and he was then cut up into pieces.

Skarlet then got into a more casual stance as she exhaled a deep breath and then she said, "That's what you get for making me put distrust in my instincts you little...Huh?" Skarlet then noticed that the pieces of Iago were just hovering in the air, and they looked like they were trying to hold together in the shape of Iago's body.

Iago then laughed again and shouted, "Such a great attack you got there...but now I think it's time that I finish my business.", Skarlet then got even more pissed off, and then she yelled, "JUST DIE YOU STUBBORN LITTLE SHIT! SKARLET BUSTER!" Skarlet then fired the massive beam at the remains of Iago, and incinerated it into ashes.

However, as she did, she then heard Rosero behind her say, "OW!", and she then turned around. Samuel and Melvin then winced in pain as well, like something had hit them.

Skarlet then went up to Rosero and said, "What happened?! He's dead right?!", Rosero then said, "Something hit my arm...it felt sharp.", she then reached her arm and pulled out whatever just hit her arm. She then held it out onto her hand and saw it was a dart.

Rosero then said, "Huh? Wait...is this a...", but before she could finish her sentence, Samuel and Melvin suddenly went unconscious on the spot.

Skarlet then looked around to see where the darts may be coming from, but couldn't see anything, so then her red aura started erupting around her as she yelled, "GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT YOU COWARD! FIGHT ME FOR REAL!" Then her aura continued to get bigger and bigger, until it filled the entire battlefield.

However, as she powered up, she then heard something hit the ground. She then turned around and saw Rosero starting to move around in a weird way. Rosero then fell onto her knees, and then fell onto her side and was then unconscious as well.

Skarlet then felt a sharp pain in her arm, and then she pulled out a dart in her arm, and then she looked over to where it came from, and saw something move in the bushes, and then she said, "Found you, you little shit!" Skarlet then took a few steps forward, and then she charged a high powered red blast in her hand, and then she threw the blast with a huge arch, and once the blast hit the area she threw it at, it erupted into a massive pillar of red light, and she ended up killing the demon who shot the dart at her. Then Skarlet heard laughter to the left of her, so she turned to the laughter, and saw Iago standing behind a huge army of red demons laughing at her, as he said, "Well? What are you waiting for? I'm right here! Hahaha!"

Skarlet then started to walk towards Iago with pure rage in her eyes, as they gleamed a bright red as she was only getting more determined to kill Iago. However Skarlet felt her body was starting to get a little heavy, so she thought to herself, "I'm gonna have to end this fast." Then she ran towards the demons, and as she reached the first one, it tried to hit her with a gut punch, but she managed to dodge the punch, and then she spun around and punched the demon so hard across the face, that it snapped his neck, and then he fell to the ground dead. Then for the second one, Skarlet charged some energy on her right fist, and then once she got a little close, she teleported right in front of the demon and jammed the energy into the demon's gut as a red beam exploded from his back, and then the demon fell over dead. Skarlet was already feeling exhausted by now though, and there was still a few demons left, so she said to herself, "Power...I NEED MORE POWER! HAAAA!" Then her hair lit up in gold as her aura turned gold and red, and her eyes glowed a really bright red. Skarlet then ran into the middle of all the demons and jumped up and spun around and kick multiple demons across the face, and as she was still spinning when she landed, she swiped her arm to the side as a red line of energy flew through the rest of the surviving demons, and then Skarlet got up slowly while saying, "Hell Fighter's Divide." Then the rest of the demons fell over as their bodies split in half. Skarlet then stomped her way towards Iago as she said, "Now it's your turn you little shit! I'll crush your bones for what you did!", Iago then started to laugh and said, "Actually...from the looks of it, you won't be doing any of that...nighty night, don't let the demons bite!", he then started to laugh some more.

Skarlet then felt her body get really heavy, and her vision started to go blurry, but as she looked like she was about to fall over, she stomped her foot onto the ground as she regained her balance, and then she said, "Don't let the demons bite?! Ha! Don't make me laugh! Demons are the least of my worries!" But just as she took another step towards Iago, her Super Saiyan suddenly faded away, and then her legs stopped holding her up, and she fell face first onto the ground, and fell unconscious.


	26. Chapter 26: Taking a jailbreak

Part 26:

Skarlet started to hear voices as her vision was black, she then thought, "What are these voices I'm hearing...where am I?", Skarlet then opened her eyes finally, only to see a red demon staring her right in the eyes face to face as he said, "Well Well Well, Look who's just woke up! You've been causing us quite a lot of trouble recently, but that ends now, because now you're screwed!" Skarlet then smirked at the demon and said, "You really think so?" Skarlet then tried to punch the demon, only to feel her arm wasn't able to move, and she heard a metal rattle noise. Skarlet's smirk then faded as she looked at one of her arms and saw that she was completely chained up, as the chains were connected to the ceiling, and then she looked at her legs, and saw that there were chains wrapped around her legs, and the chains were locked up with a lock.

The demon then started to laugh and said, "Looks like the tiger is stuck in its cage, did you really think we wouldn't take precautions?", he then put his hand on his chin and said, "Hmmm…", as if thinking. Skarlet looked at him in confusion and then eventually said, "If you're thinking of anything dirty, I don't even care if I'm chained up, I'll bite your dick off!", the demon then looked at Skarlet in disgust and said, "Blak! What made you think that?!", he then shook his head and said with a smirk, "I was just thinking...how interesting it is...that there is two of you.", he then chuckled a bit and walked off a few inches.

Skarlet then thought, "Oh yeah, I forgot about Rosero for a second...wait...Rosero...WHERE IS SHE?!" Skarlet's eyes then lit up with fiery hatred as she lunged herself forward extremely hard, making the chains creak from the pressure as she yelled, "WHAT DID YOU FUCKING DO TO ROSERO?! I'LL FUCKING DESTROY YOU IF YOU DON'T TELL ME!", the demon then looked at Skarlet and said, "Oh...you mean the other red head? Don't you worry...she is fine, for now...let's just say, Iago had other plans with her.", he then started to walk off. Skarlet then shouted, "WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!", she then looked down at the floor while breathing heavily in anger.

**Meanwhile…**

Rosero started to slowly wake up, as her vision came she thought, "Wha-where am I? And why does my body feel so achy?", she then finally got her vision. Rosero then started to look around, and realized that she was in some weird room, it almost looked like a child's bedroom.

Rosero then tried to sit up, but when she did she felt something pressing against her body. She then said, "What the fuck?", she then lifted her head up and looked over. She realized that she was on a bed, and for some reason she was lying down on her side, her arms and legs seemed to be positioned in a specific way as well. Rosero also noticed that she was no longer wearing her armor and gauntlets, they had been taken off of her. While looking around, she could see her armor and gauntlets on a table near her. Rosero then thought, "okay...major red flag", and

Rosero then tried to move her arms and legs, but she couldn't move them at all, it was like there was a rope around her body to prevent her from moving even an inch.

Rosero then lifted her head more and tried to see what was holding her down, but when she looked there was nothing there. Rosero then said, "WHAT IS GOING ON!?", she then struggled more to try and move.

Then, while she struggled, Rosero then heard a voice say, "Oh...your awake, the one who helped me.", Rosero then looked up and saw Iago was standing by double doors at the front of the room.

Rosero then frowned and said, "You.", she then glared at Iago. Iago then smirked and said, "Yes...it is me, the one who deceived all of you, it was quite easy for some reason. Though, that other red head was quite troublesome, she seemed to figure me out even before she saw me...what was her name again?", Rosero then shouted, "YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE OTHERS?!", Iago then said while walking up to Rosero, "Hehehe...you don't need to think about that, they are okay at the moment.", Rosero then shouted in an agitated voice, "WHERE ARE THEY!?", she then lifted her head and looked right at Iago.

Iago then put his hand on his chin and said while slowly walking up to Rosero, "Hmm...let's see...the gray brothers are in separate cells within the basement part of the prison...the other red head is in Demon enchanted chains made out of Hellbound titanium...and you are here, with me.", Iago then looked at Rosero with a smirk.

Rosero then said with anger, "What do you want from me? And why can't I fucking move?!", Iago then said while leaning in a bit, "I'll answer the second one first...you can't move because of my magic...I have an invisible rope wrapped around your body made out my magic, it keeps you still in any position I want you in.", Rosero then shouted, "THEN I'LL BREAK OUT!", and she then started to release energy.

Rosero's hair then turned gold as she struggled to move, but she still couldn't get out. Iago then said, "You see, that's the beauty of it...the rope links with your energy, the stronger you are, the stronger the rope...you'll never get out.", he then started to walk around the bed, on the side that Rosero was facing away from.

Iago then said, "Now, to answer your other question.", as he said this he started to crawl onto the bed.

Rosero then felt an arm wrap around her, and then felt a knee behind her knee. Rosero then looked over and realized that Iago was holding onto her from behind. Iago then said right in her ear, "What I want, is you.", Rosero then went wide eyed and shouted, "You don't mean...you FUCKING!", Rosero then got extremely irritated as Iago started to hug her from behind, and was practically spooning her.

Rosero then shouted, "GET THE FUCK OFF ME RIGHT NOW!", Iago then said, "Now now, you are not in any position to talk...I'm in control here.", he then lifted up his arm and stroked Rosero's hair a bit.

Rosero then said, "What the fuck is wrong with you?! Why are you doing this?!", Iago then said with a low voice, "Because I feel like it...I can do whatever I want here, and you know...if it weren't for the fact that your friend is too old for me, I would probably do this to her as well...but nah.", Rosero had her eyes closed by this point and her face was shaking from a mix of anger and embarrassment.

Rosero then said in an angry tone, "You creep…", Iago then said, "Creep is such a strong word...I prefer curious.", Rosero then shouted, "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!", she then just looked away from Iago to avoid eye contact.

Iago then said, "You look cute when you're mad.", Rosero then said with anger again, "You will not get away from this...those chains, that hellbound enchanted bullshit...that won't hold her, you'll see.", Iago then said while laughing, "We'll see about that...anyway, I don't really feel like starting off crazy, I've got plenty of time, I don't have to rush.", Rosero then thought, "Your mistake was thinking some chains would work...I'll endure you bullshit for now Iago, but you will regret ever doing this.", Rosero then opened her eyes for a second and just stared at the wall before closing them again.

**Meanwhile...**

Skarlet was still thrashing herself around in her chains, with each time she significantly moved, the chains actually creaked from pressure. As she was trying to break out, she could hear more demons nearby. She then looked up and saw some shadows on the ground, all of them being a demon.

Skarlet then stopped moving, and acted like she was completely exhausted, as she breathed heavily. She could hear the demons saying, "Yeah we have them locked up well, we haven't had any problems yet.", she then heard another demon say, "Good to hear, I will report this news to the purple demon, he will know what to do with this information here.", the demons then came into Skarlet's view.

There were about 5 demons, this includes the prison guard from before. One of the demons then looked at Skarlet, and he then said, "Hmm...she looks out of breath.", the guard and another demon then looked into the cell. The other two demons seemed to be looking into another prison cell that was near Skarlet's.

The guard then said, "Oh yeah, she was brought in just yesterday, and out of all the demigods here, she is probably the most dangerous one...we lost a lot of men to her.", another demon then said, "Hmm...red huh? I wonder what power that is?", another demon then said, "Does that matter? If she is so dangerous, why haven't you killed her yet?!", the guard then said, "Iago's orders, he said he wanted to do it himself, and he is kind of busy at the moment.", the demons then raised an eyebrow and said, "Busy?", the guard then said, "Yeah I'm not allowed to talk about that...anyway, we got some more cells to look through, come on.", but before the guard could walk off a demon then said, "Hmm...I don't know, you say she is the most dangerous, but she doesn't look like much.", the guard then turned around and looked at the demon that said that.

Skarlet then almost got pissed off, but she held back her anger in order to maintain her exhausted act, and then eventually she calmed back down. She then heard the guard say, "Well if that is what you think then go on ahead.", he then went up to Skarlet's cell and unlocked it. He then opened the door and allowed the demon to enter. The demon then started to walk up to Skarlet, and he looked at her from about 2 feet away.

Skarlet then acted like she just regained her breath, and then she glared at the demon with her intense death stare. The guard then said, "She must have been trying to escape.", the demon then said, "Hmm...interesting stare you got there, I would almost confuse you for a monster.", he then took a few inches forward.

The demon then said, "Can you speak? If so what power is it that you possess?", Skarlet then smirked and said, "Come closer and I'll tell you, but it'll cost you something.", the demon then said, "Are you trying to trick me?", Skarlet's smirk then faded, and then she looked at him like he was stupid and then she said, "If I were to trick you, where the fuck would I go? There's no purpose to trick you right now, and I'm gonna die anyways.", the demon then said, "Hmm...not wrong.", he then got closer, he was only about 6 inches away from her.

The demon then said, "Now...what is it you possess? Red is a negative symbol, do you possess a negative power?", Skarlet then said, "Nope not telling you, you haven't paid me yet." The Demon then put a frustrated face on, and then he pointed at Skarlet's face and yelled, "BUT YOU SAID YOU'D TELL ME!" Skarlet then quickly opened her mouth, and chomped on his finger, and bit his finger off as she quickly spat it out and said, "Transaction complete, I can tell you my power now if you still want me to.", the demon then shouted in pain, "GUAAAGH! YOU...YOU BITCH!", as he held onto his hand as it was pouring blood.

The guard then shouted, "WHAT THE!?", and the rest of the demons stared in shock, none of them were expecting that to happen.

The demon then looked at Skarlet in anger and said, "YOU FUCKING BITCH!", and he then lifted up his other hand and made it into a fist. He then slammed his fist into Skarlet's gut, which made Skarlet wince a bit, but the pain went away quickly. However, she acted like it hurt a lot.

The demon then shouted, "That's what you get you bitch!", he then walked off while holding onto his hand. All the other demons stared at Skarlet with some fear in their eyes.

Skarlet then glared at all the demons, and then she said ominously, "I'll see you guys later.", the demons then started to walk off.

The guard then looked over at Skarlet and said, "Welp, now I know what will happen if I get close...this is never opening again.", he then locked the cell door and walked away.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "Well I guess now that they're gone, I'll get back to my grand escape plan." Skarlet then continued to thrash around in her chains as they continued to creak.

However, she then heard another sound, it sounded light and swift, almost like the footsteps was trying to remain hidden.

Skarlet then heard a voice say, "Psst...Skarlet.", Skarlet then put a jaded expression on as she said, "I swear if this is another one of the demon's shitty pranks, I'm gonna take more than a finger this time.", the voice then said, "What? No...dude it's me.", she then saw Melvin walk out, and he seemed to be holding something.

Skarlet then went wide eyed and said, "How the fuck did you get out yet I'm the one who's still stuck?! Did they let you out or something?!", Melvin then said, "SHSHSHSH! Are you trying to get me caught? I'll explain after I unlock the chains on your legs", he then walked threw the bars of the cell and then went up to Skarlet.

Skarlet then looked at Melvin in sheer amazement as she said, "I can't believe these demons are dumb enough to not check if you could fit through the bars.", he then said, "I know right? Anyway, I can't help you with your arms, but at least if I unlock the chains on your legs you'll be able to walk after you get out.", he then pulled out a key from his pocket and started to mess with the lock on Skarlet's legs.

Skarlet then looked at the key in confusion and said, "How did you even get that key to begin with?", he then said, "Because of your little scare fest, I was able to sneak up on the guard and steal one of his keys, it was easy too, he didn't have any attachments...it just sat there and I just snatched it.", Skarlet then heard a clank sound.

Melvin then said, "Okay, I unlocked it, but don't kick them off yet...if they come back they may notice and get suspicious...let the chains sit there and wait until the right moment.", he then ran up to the cell and went back through the bars. Melvin then said, "I'll be around here while you try and get out.", she then heard his footsteps fade.

Skarlet then thought, "Well I guess that makes things a whole lot easier, I guess it's escape time. These chains have probably been ground to shit now, I'll just pull myself free.", Skarlet then started to pull really hard on the chains, and they gradually started to creak louder and louder, and then some dust fell from the ceiling. Then the chain clunked a few times, but before the chains could snap, two chunks of the ceiling were torn out, along with the chains as Skarlet fell to the floor.

Skarlet then started to kick off the chains from her legs, and then she said, "Those chains weren't the hardest thing I've ever escaped from, but not bad.", but when she got up she realized that the chains were still on her arms. She then looked at them with an eyebrow raised, and she then put her hand on her chin, and she then smirked when her brain gave her ideas.

She then heard a voice say, "So, you got out? Good, you think you can break down the door?", Skarlet then looked over and saw Melvin standing just outside the cell.

Skarlet then smirked and said sarcastically, "I'm kinda offended that you had to ask.", and then she slammed her fist on the door to the cell, as the door went flying across the hallway, and was embedded into the wall on the other side. Skarlet then walked out of the cell casually as her chains dragged behind her, she then turned to Melvin, and then she said in a slightly menacing tone, "Now...where's Rosero?" As she said this, a group of demons were behind her, and then Skarlet turned to face the demons, and then she noticed that one of the demons had a bandage wrapped around one of his hands, and he was missing a finger. Skarlet then smirked at the demons and said, "See? I told you I'd see you later." Then the demon that looked like the leader of this squad of demons said while ignoring her final comment to keep him from freaking out, "L-Like we'd ever tell you!" Skarlet then shrugged and said, "Oh well, I guess I'll just sense for her once I'm done with you little bugs." The leader of the group was about to retort with his own comment, but then Skarlet suddenly threw her chain at the demon, and the chain wrapped around his neck multiple times, until the broken part that was sharp hooked itself into his skin. Skarlet's smirk grew as she pulled back on the chain, and then the chain twisted the demon's head and snapped his neck, but she didn't stop there, she then pulled even harder, and then the chain finally came off, but as it came off, it also tore the demon's head off, making his blood spray everywhere. Skarlet's smirk then grew into a malicious smile as she said, "Ooooh that was so satisfying to my burning rage, so...who's next?" She then looked at the group of demons standing in front of her as a few of them were shaking in fear.

Melvin then said, "Huh...if it weren't for the fact that I've seen some shit already I probably would be traumatized, but I guess you could say these guys are about to have a very bad time", Skarlet then turned to Melvin and said in a strangely positive voice, "Language Melvin.", Melvin then just looked at her with disappointment and said, "Seriously?", he then just rolled his eyes and just said, "Meh, whatever.", he then looked over and saw the demons were charging in.

Melvin then went wide eyed and shouted while pointing, "SKARLET USE WHIPLASH!", Skarlet then gave Melvin a bit of a confused look, but then she heard footsteps from in front of her, and then she saw the demons, so she spun around and threw the chains forward and the sharp part of the chain slashed one of the demon's throats, and then he fell over dead. But then another demon caught that very same chain, and pulled her towards him. But as he did that, Skarlet just punched him so hard in the face, that his face completely caved in. Then as she got back into her casual looking stance, she looked up and saw that guard looking at her with a face of anger and fear mixed together. He then said, "You just pretended the chains were too strong for you didn't you?! What exactly do you plan to do?!", Skarlet then said as she flipped a chain around next to her, "It's pretty simple really, kill you guys, find Rosero and Samuel, kill your boss, and leave out the front doors.", the guard then said with a smirk, "Hehehe...you think it will be that simple don't you? Do you have any idea of what Iago possesses? Do you even know what kind of power lays dormant within him? You must either be suicidal or very confident if you think you could defeat him...especially after the torment we put him through.", he then started to chuckle.

Melvin then raised an eyebrow and said, "Wait...torment? What does he mean by that?", Skarlet then said, "I think I've had enough of your idiotic monologuing, it's high time you die for even having the idea to lock me up in the first place...nevermind actually doing it." Skarlet then launched the chain she was flipping right at the guard's eye, and the chain ripped through his eye, and out the other side of his head, and then she pulled the chain back as his body fell to the ground. Then all that was left was the one demon that had his finger missing. The demon then said, "You...you b-bitch...you killed them all...you're crazier than any demon I've ever seen...what even are you?!", he then started to back up.

Skarlet then threw a chain at his foot as it wrapped around his leg and made him trip, and then Skarlet said as she walked towards him, "The name's Skarlet Sarenova, I'm a demigod of rage, and you...are about to feel the worst pain you've ever felt in your life.", Skarlet then pulled the chain back as hard as she could, and the chain ended up tearing his leg off. The demon then screamed in agony, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! YOU FUCKING…", but just before he could finish that sentence, Skarlet got close, and then she stepped on his head and crushed it.

Melvin then walked up to the guard and grabbed the keys and said, "Hey look, the keys to your chains are here.", he then picked the key up. Skarlet then smiled at Melvin and said, "Good, these chains may be a great weapon for brutalities, but my fists are way faster.", Melvin then put the key into the locks and then unlocked the chains.

Melvin then said, "The tiger is no longer in its cage.", he then put his hand on the back of his head casually and started to make his way to the stairs. Skarlet then thought, "Why the fuck does everyone keep calling me a tiger?! What IS a tiger?!", she then started to make her way to the stairs as well.

Melvin then said, "They never told us where Rosero or my brother may be, but I don't think it will be hard to find Samuel.", he then closed his eyes, and as he did, some energy emitted off his body. Skarlet then said, "So you're good at sensing stuff like me too?", Melvin then said, "To a certain extent, yeah, but it's mainly energy connected to a demilink, it allows me to follow a certain path of power rather than multiple at once.", he then opened his eyes and said, "That's odd, I can feel multiple powers just like my brother's, yet they also feel different in a way, and they are coming from over there.", he then pointed his fingers at a hallway.

Skarlet aimed a hand at the hallway as a red blast started to charge in her hand as she said, "Want me to eliminate them?", Melvin then shouted, "WHAT?! NO! I literally just finished telling you that my brother is probably over there!", Skarlet then absorbed the blast back into her body, and then she said, "But you said there was multiple people down there, so it would be safer to just kill them all right?", Melvin then said, "Yeah sure, go ahead and kill all the other demigods that are at the end of the hallway.", Skarlet then said, "I guess I'll just go see if they wanna be friends first, but if they are mean, I'll crush them.", Melvin then rolled his eyes and said, "Let's just go already.", and he then started to walk into the hallway, and Skarlet followed behind him.


	27. Chapter 27: Iago's Bloody Room

Part 27:

While Skarlet and Melvin followed the power surges, Rosero continued to endure Iago.

Iago was no longer just lying around, he was starting to feel Rosero's body, starting with her rib area first. Rosero had her eyes closed and her face was shaking from all the frustration build up within her. She could feel Iago's fingers, they were rough, and very uncomfortable for her. Rosero's face was still red from the mix of anger and embarrassment of what was going on.

Iago then said, "Your body...it's so odd, it feels soft on the outside yet rough on the inside...odd.", Rosero then thought in her head, "THAT'S BECAUSE I'M LIGHT AND RAGE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!", Rosero then let out a bit of steam from within her when she breathed out.

Rosero then said with sarcasm, "Wow...you really know how to treat a girl right.", Iago then said, "Hehehe...that sarcasm, I like it.", Rosero then just opened her eyes in disgust and said, "You...are a fucking...", but she didn't finish her sentence due to too much frustration.

Iago then started to feel a certain part of Rosero's body, the part where her cut was at. Rosero then winced a bit in pain as he rubbed his hand over the cut near her ribs.

Iago then jumped back a bit and said, "Oh...I'm sorry, are you hurt there?", Rosero then looked at him in confusion and said, "Wait...you care that I'm in pain? The fuck?", Iago then grabbed onto Rosero's shirt, and ripped a small hole where the cut was at.

Rosero then shouted, "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?", Iago then looked at the cut and said, "A rock.", Rosero then said in confusion again, "huh?", Iago then said, "This cut, you got it from a rock...I can tell, it has a certain pattern to it.", Rosero then said, "You can tell how a cut was made? How?", Iago then said, "Well, it's because of my torment, when you have been beaten by these demons, you tend to keep track of the injuries you take...I remember all my wounds by heart, that includes ones by a rock...which is what you have.", Rosero then said, "Wait...did you say torment? What do you mean?", Iago then said, "The demons, they beat me for a while...it was, quite a ride.", he then laid back down again.

Rosero then asked, "Why would you memorize all the shapes of the rocks?", Iago then answered, "Well, I honestly don't know why, I guess it's just something I do just to do it rather then have reason to...also it's probably because it's hard to forget.", he then just shrugged his shoulders and looked back at Rosero.

Rosero then sighed a bit, but she then thought, "Wait...did he just answer my question? Without hesitation?", Rosero then put on a straight face and thought, "If he listens to me, and answers anything I want...I can ask him about why he is like this, and why he is with them.", she then took a deep breath.

Rosero then said, "Why?", Iago then raised an eyebrow and said, "What was that?", Rosero then shouted, "WHY!? Why do you work for them?! You're a demigod like us, so why are you with these demons?!", Iago then let out a sigh and said, "Well...if you want to know that, then we must look back to when I was younger.", Iago then went up to Rosero's ear and started to speak to her.

Iago said to her, "Long ago, when I was 10 years of age, I was with my parents. Me and my father were playing in the living room, and my mother was making us lunch for the day. Then, my father thought it would be a good idea to play some board games, they were in the other room...so he got up, and walked into the other room, but he never came out...in fact, I could hear him scream in terror, and then a gushing sound...like meat in a grinder...then, they came, the demons...they ran into the room, and I watched as they killed my mother...they then grabbed me, and forced me through a portal that they made themselves...when they did, I was then brought to...the purple demon...he then spoke to me, saying that he lead these demons, and that they hunt beings like me...however, instead of killing me, they had other plans...they thought, 'Why not try and use a demigod, to lure in other demigods?'...and I was their candidate...the purple demon did not believe I would fully cooperate though...so before he sent me off, he linked his energy to mine...I could feel his energy surging through my body, and it still surges now...not only that, but after he cursed me, he sent me to this very building, and sent me down to the basement...down there, I was tormented, they would use any weapon they had to beat me down...over and over, for many days...this went on for 3 more years, by this time, the purple demon's energy had corrupted me completely…and I started to fall into the madness...by the age of 13, I enjoyed to torment...I loved the pain, it felt, magnificent…however, it didn't last long, for at the age at 14...I could no longer feel the pain...in fact I couldn't feel anything, all the pain receptors in my body are disabled.", Rosero then went wide eyed and said, "Wait...that means...YOU CAN'T FEEL PAIN!?", Iago then shouted, "YES! You got it! I knew you of all people would...it is true, I cannot feel pain, not a single bit...in fact I can't feel anything, not even this bed I'm lying on...only my fingertips have feeling in them, which is why I am so...touchy...anyway, after I realized I could not feel pain, I then made it obvious to the other demons...while I was in there chains, I looked up at them, and smirked...I smirked with a full killing intent...they looked at me in confusion, and they then unlocked my chains, and…", he then got silent, like he was waiting for something.

Rosero then said, "Then what happened? After they unlocked the chains? What happened?", Iago then whispered in her ear, "I killed them...I ripped the demons to shreds...over 30 demons, but I didn't do it out of good intent noo no no...I did it...to prove myself, that I am no longer a demigod...I am a devil...HEHEHHAAHAHAH!", he then started to laugh like a maniac.

Iago then calmed down and said, "You know something though? All this torment, all this pain...they were worth it in the end, because now...I am practically invincible...not only can I not feel pain, but my body has become very rough from my beatings...I tested it against all the weapons the demons have, and none of the weapons could even come close to making a scratch on me, my skin is harder than metal! Not only that...but when the purple demon cursed me, that power ended up filling me inside out...it filled my soul, it filled every part of my body...this includes my bones...I concentrated the energy through meditation, and redirected it directly into my bones! NOW MY BONES ARE 5 TIMES HARDER THAN HELLBOUND TITANIUM! HAHAAH!", Rosero could not believe what she was hearing.

Rosero was trying to think of a way to be able to beat him while he talked, but before she could come to a conclusion in her head, she then heard Iago say, "Oh and...one more thing, that purple demon's connection also acts as a power source for me...as long as the purple demon lives, I GROW STRONGER BY THE SECOND! Especially during a fight...when the thrill is much more...exciting...heheheheheeee.", he then chuckled for a bit longer.

Rosero then thought in her head, "Okay...this is bad...not only does he have rough skin, but he has reinforced bones...his energy rises by the second...AND HE CAN'T FEEL PAIN!? HOW THE FUCK DO WE BEAT THIS GUY!?", Iago then continued to say, "You know...I've caused so much death...so many demigods...more than I can count...hehehehe...it's funny...what madness can do to you...and I love it...HAHAAHAHA!", he then looked at Rosero and said in a calm voice, "You...you're very pleasant to be with...no wonder the others like you...now then, time to continue.", he then started to feel Rosero's body again.

Except this time, he started to at Rosero's calf, and was making his way up. Rosero then went wide eyed and thought, "He went for my rib, now my calf...is he, IS HE MAKING HIS WAY TO MY ASS!?", she then closed her eyes again and thought, "FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUUUUUUUUCK! WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!?", she could feel Iago start to squeeze her calf a bit, and she could have sworn she heard him make a small sound. Rosero felt angry, but she couldn't do anything but sit there, and hope something happens soon.

Iago then put another hand on her thigh, and was doing the exact same thing. Rosero then thought, "This is so embarrassing...why the fuck did I have to get in a situation like this?!", she then continued to try and endure Iago's "bullshit".

**Meanwhile…**

Melvin was walking through the hallway, which then lead into 3 different paths. Melvin then said, "Alright, I'm pretty sure I felt the energy in this direction.", Melvin then started to walk towards where he felt the energy surges of other demigods.

Skarlet looked down the hall, it looked dark, all the doors also seemed to be boarded up for some reason. Skarlet then said, "This place looks haunted, but I don't think even ghosts would want to fuck with me at this point.", she then remembered that Rosero was missing again, and her face shifted into a livid expression, as her red aura erupted around her for a moment. Melvin then turned to look at Skarlet as he asked, "Whoa! You Okay?" Skarlet then seemed to calm down a little, and then she said, "Ugh...yeah, just a little pissed off at the fact that they took Rosero from me...I'll fucking crush whoever's responsible for that.", Skarlet then slammed her fist into her palm.

Melvin then said, "Probably the demigod with an alter ego and tattoos...then again it could just be his own ego mixed with demon shit and possibly some demigod nectar sold in a back alley of some farmer's market ran by the FBI and possibly aliens.", Melvin then raised an eyebrow and said, "Wow...where did that come from? I surprise even myself sometimes.", he then looked over at a room that seemed to have an opening, but it wasn't big enough to look through.

Skarlet then said, "What's an FBI? Or an alien for that matter?", Melvin then looked over at Skarlet and said, "Honestly, I don't know either, I just heard my parents talk about it once...FBI I mean, alien is just some term for something that does not live on earth but lives on another planet instead.", Skarlet then sat there thinking for a bit, and then she looked like she came to a realization, and then she shouted, "WAIT I'M AN ALIEN?!", Melvin then said, "If you're not from Earth then possibly, but if anything that only applies to people, for you the people on Earth are the aliens and you're the normal one...it works either way.", Skarlet then looked at Melvin with a face that looked like she was mind blown.

Melvin then looked ahead and said, "Wait...I think I hear something...it sounds like a scream, but I can't tell...it's very faint.", he then put his ear up and listened. Melvin then started to walk again while saying, "Put your guard up, I think there is something up ahead.", Melvin then proceeded to run down the hall a bit, and then hide behind a box that was nearby while peeking his head out.

Skarlet looked up ahead and noticed that there was a room just 4 feet away from where Melvin was hiding. Skarlet then started to walk down the hallway, making her way to where Melvin was at. Skarlet then made her way to Melvin, but continued to walk down the hall instead of looking out from behind hiding. Skarlet then walked into the room, and saw that the room had doors on every side. The room was big enough for an entire fight to go down.

Melvin then walked out from hiding and made his way over to Skarlet, and he then said while next to her, "Odd...I heard screaming, but now its gone...also this room does not feel right.", Skarlet's tail then twitched a little, and then she said, "Yeah, my combat instincts are telling me the same thing, I sense something is in here with us.", Melvin then looked around and said, "Maybe there is a trap somewhere.", he then looked over at the doors.

Skarlet then looked over at the doors as well and said, "You feel something there?", Melvin then said, "Nah, those doors would be too easy, they may be red, but they seem to be smarter.", Melvin then looked around some more.

Melvin then looked at a corner in the room, and raised an eyebrow and said, "Huh?", in confusion. Skarlet then looked over at Melvin and said, "What did you see? Can I crush it? Vaporize it?! MUTILATE IT?!", Melvin then just looked at her and said, "Actually, you probably could...but first, shoot a ki blast right there.", he then pointed at the corner.

Skarlet then looked at the corner and pointed her arm while saying, "Okie Dokie.", and she then fired off a simple red blast at the corner of the wall.

The blast then hit the corner, but instead of a thud, they could hear a screech. It sounded like an animal in pain mixed with a demon roar. Then, they saw something flickering in the distance within the smoke. The smoke then cleared, and revealed a lizard like creature, not the same one as the other from before.

The lizard had blue skin, along with black claws that were about 3 feet long. It also had strange spikes coming out from a few parts of its skin, they looked somewhat like bones. Its skin seemed to glow as well, almost like energy was glowing off of it.

Melvin then just looked at the lizard and said, "I knew it! I knew I saw something weird in the corner of the room, but what the fuck is that anyway?", Skarlet then shouted, "IT'S A RUFUUSSS!", she then jumped up with some excitement.

Melvin then looked at Skarlet and said, "Da crap is a Rufus?", Skarlet then looked at him and said, "Only the cutest thing to exist!", she then looked back at the lizard, which was now standing up and looking at her with killing intent.

Melvin then said, "So, I'm guessing that your gonna deal with that thing?", Skarlet then said while nodding, "Uh huh, Imma hug it!", Skarlet then started to run at the Lizard.

Melvin then just looked with disappointment as Skarlet tried to hug the lizard, but got swatted into a wall by its tail. Melvin then just facepalmed and walked over to a box to hide behind it.

Skarlet then landed back on the ground in a crouching stance, and then she looked at the lizard with a fierce glare as she said, "I was just...gonna hug you! But now...YOU'VE GONE AND MADE ME MAD!" Skarlet then jumped up a bit and then planted her feet onto the wall, and then she launched herself off of the wall and flew towards the lizard at breakneck speeds, and then slammed her fist right across the lizard's face, causing the lizard to go flying into the wall. However the lizard only mildly bumped into the wall, because it used its claws to stop itself. Skarlet then frowned even more at the lizard as her hair flashed gold for a moment, and then she said, "You dare to stay alive after...oh wait...holy shit I'm sounding a lot like Balroth...I really need to stop. Uuuh...you're gonna die!", Skarlet then threw her arms into a power up stance as her hair turned gold, and her eyes turned to a glowing red, and her aura exploded around her in a reddish-gold color. Skarlet then pointed at the lizard while her aura started to flow more and more aggressively. The lizard seemed to frown at Skarlet a bit as it hissed at her, and then it rushed towards Skarlet. Then the lizard slashed its claws at Skarlet, as Skarlet leaned back and barely dodged the claws. Skarlet then placed her hand on the floor and did a backflip to regain her balance, and then she rushed at the lizard again while having a red charge of energy in her hand. Skarlet first used her other fist that didn't have any energy to punch the lizard across the face, and then as she spun around again, she jammed the blast into the lizard's gut, and then the blast emitted a few red lasers, but the lasers didn't really do anything besides look really cool, and then the blast exploded in a red shockwave of energy, and the lizard went flying again, as a mark was left on its scales. Skarlet saw that the lizard was still in fighting shape, so her face shifted to an even more pissed off expression as she shouted, "Just fucking die already! If you won't let me hug you, then you serve no further purpose since you side with the demons!" Skarlet then threw her arms down in a power up stance yet again, and then she yelled, "Haaa!", and then her reddish-gold aura exploded around her even more violently, as it sparked with red electricity, and her hair spiked up even more, and then her eyes gleamed an even brighter red. Skarlet then looked back at the lizard as she suddenly teleported behind it, and then she palm struck the lizard on the side as it was turning around, making it stagger back a bit. Skarlet then continued to aim that same hand at the lizard as she yelled, "THERE WON'T BE ANYTHING LEFT OF YOU WHEN I'M DONE!" Then a gold and red swirling blast charged up rapidly in her hand as her aura erupted around her violently, and then a humming noise could be heard. Skarlet's eyes then gleamed an even brighter red, and then she said, "It's time for you to die...SKARLET BUSTER!" Then the signature massive beam erupted from her hand and hit the lizard and pushed the lizard all the way into the wall, as it slammed into the wall making lots of noise, and to top off the extra noise Skarlet made, the beam then exploded, and left a loud humming noise that echoed through most of the hallways.

During all this, Melvin was watching from behind cover, and as he was he could hear footsteps off in the distance. Melvin then watched as over 10 demons entered the room, and looked up at Skarlet. Another 5 then ran in from another hallway, and they one of them saw Melvin and pointed at him.

Skarlet then looked down and saw all the demons in the area. Two of the demons then started to slowly walk up to Melvin, but Melvin did not look scared or hesitant. He just looked at them with one eye closed, almost like he was ready for them. He then put his hands in his pockets and said, "You ready to dance?", the demons then raised an eyebrow when they heard him say this.

Skarlet then gave Melvin a confused look, and then said, "Are you sure you can handle them yourself?", but before she could get an answer, the demons then jumped up in the air and grabbed onto her legs. They then pulled down and forced Skarlet onto the ground. The demons then charged there energy and pointed their arms at Skarlet, as they did energy started to form in their hands. Skarlet then smirked at the demons as she said, "Oh? You think those puny little things are actually gonna do anything to me? That's laughable.", the demons then just fired off their blast point blank at her. Skarlet took the blasts without even blocking them, and once the smoke cleared, Skarlet was practically fine, besides some dirt on her armor. Skarlet then said, "Okay, I take it back, you guys are totally fucking pathetic!" Skarlet then quickly grabbed one of the demon's arms, and then she ended up tearing the demon's arm straight off with brute force. The demon then screamed as his blood spilled everywhere, "AAAAAAHH! THE FUCK'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" Skarlet then ran at the demon without saying anything, and smashed the demon to the ground with one of her fists, and then she reeled back the arm that held the demon's arm, and then she smacked the demon across the face as hard as she could, and the demon's head blew off. Skarlet then dropped the demon's arm, and glared at the other 2 demons. One of the demons had a face filled with fear, he then shouted, "FUCK THIS SHIT I'M OUT! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!", he then ran off, leaving the other demon and a few others by himself. Skarlet smirked again and said while wiping some of that demon's blood off of her face, "Well, it looks like one of you guys were smart enough to choose the right choice.", she then released her energy and prepared for more attacks.

While that was going on, Melvin smiled at the demons and said, "You guys look like strawberries that went rotten and then was eaten and spit back out...then melted in the sun and dried under the rain for the ittsy bittsy spider to come walk back up the spout and eat you again.", the demons then just looked at Melvin with a confused face and say, "Huh?", Melvin then just said, "Yes.", and he then let some energy spark a bit.

The demon then said, "Enough of this!", and he then threw a punch at Melvin. However, to the demons surprise, Melvin dodged his punch. The demon then shouted, "WHAT!?", he then threw another punch, but Melvin just jumped out of the way, the other demon then threw a punch, but he just dodged again.

The two demons then got angry and shouted, "YOU LITTLE! GET OVER HERE!", and they then threw even more punches than before. But Melvin seemed to dodge them all with ease, and at some point he even jumped on their arm and hopped off.

Melvin then said, "You demons are nothing but a pile of shit that had been left out to dry and fried into a pie, then flushed down the toilet.", the demons got more angry and shouted, "ROOOAAAAA!", as they continued to attack and fail.

Skarlet was in the middle of beating down one of the demons when she saw Melvin in the corner of her eye. She saw him dodging the demons left and right without any effort at all.

Skarlet then looked at Melvin with a bit of pride as she thought, "That reminds me of how I used to fight when I was his age.", at that moment, she saw Melvin pull off a stunt that made her both surprised and almost burst out in laughter.

Melvin had dodged one of the demons, but was standing right in front of him when he did. The other demon then went for a punch, but when he did, Melvin then jumped into the air. He then made himself levitate a bit, and when he did this, the demons then went for another punch. Melvin then dropped down, and when he did the demons ended up punching each other right in the face. Melvin the landed between the two demons, and when he did the two demons then fell over and lost consciousness.

Skarlet was then speechless, but quickly had to return her attention back to the last demon she was still taking care of, he was trying to limp away as fast as he could. Skarlet then said while menacingly stomping her way towards him, "Oh no you don't, you accepted to fight me, so now you don't just get to leave like this!" Skarlet then grabbed the demon by the back of the head, and pulled him back and slammed him into the ground. Skarlet then put her hand on the demon's throat, and then Skarlet said, "Now scream!" Then her hand started glowing red as she was holding a blast on his throat as it was emitting a crap ton of heat. The demon then screamed in agony, "GAAAAAAAAGH! MAKE IT STOOOP!" Skarlet then yelled back at him, "You never stopped hunting down us demigods! So I'm not gonna stop torturing you until you're dead!" Skarlet then amplified the heat in her blast as her eyes were filled with killing intent. Then after a few more minutes of the demon screaming, Skarlet finally fired the blast, and the blast blew the demon's head off.

Skarlet then looked over, and saw that Melvin was in the middle of dodging another demon. The Demon then shouted, "JUST DIE!", and he then threw another punch at Melvin. Melvin then looked over and saw that Skarlet was done, so he then put on an evil face saying, "I have an idea.", he then looked back at the demon.

Melvin then pointed his arms out and shouted, "WAIT!", the demon then held his punch back and said, "WHAT?!", Melvin then said, "Before you kill me, you wanna hear a joke?", the demon then raised an eyebrow and said, "What?", Melvin then shouted, "KNOCK KNOCK!", the demon then said, "Umm...who's there?", Melvin then said, "Dishes…", the demon then said, "Dishes who?", Melvin then said, "Dishes a very bad joke...hang on, I got another...Knock knock.", the demon then said, "Who's there?", Melvin then said, "Mega.", the demon then said, "Mega who?", Melvin then said, "Megalomaniac faggot…", he then pointed behind him and said, "As in the killer right behind you.", the demon then turned around, only to see a hand pointing at his face.

The demon then said with disappointment, "Ah crap baskets.", as Skarlet fired off a blast right in his face, killing him faster than he can scream. Melvin then said, "Hehehe…he's dead.", Melvin then put his hands in his pocket and looked around at all the other demons.

Skarlet then powered back down to her normal state finally and took a deep breath and then said, "Wow, these demons are a great stress relief source. I feel much more relaxed.", Melvin then said, "Meh, they are kind of annoying to me...they are so persistent and dedicated to attacking me, can't they just get that they can't hit me? Geez.", he then looked over at the doors, like he was trying to find something.

Skarlet noticed this and said, "Whatcha see?", Melvin then said, "Not see, sense...I feel the presence of a few demigods before...but that's what is weird, I felt many before, now I only feel a few...what is going on?", he then walked over to a hallway that looked just like the others except shorter. At the end of the hall was a pair of double doors, they lead into a room, but they couldn't see what was in the room.

Melvin then started to walk towards the room while his own heartbeat could be heard in his head, and Skarlet was about to follow. However, before she could, something grabbed her from behind, and then threw her into the wall. She then felt something stomp onto her gut, which made her gasp for air. She then quickly made a blast in her hand, and fired it in front of her.

She then caught a glimpse of the lizard's body, but it quickly vanished and then she heard a thud in the distance.

Skarlet then said, "God Dammit Rufus! I told you to die! How hard is it for you to die?!" Skarlet's Super Saiyan 2 form then quickly ignited around her again as red electricity sparked violently, and then she looked at the hallway Melvin was going down, and saw him touching the door, and then Skarlet thought to herself, "I'll just catch up to him later." Skarlet then threw her arms down in a more powerful stance as her aura exploded into a massive aura that almost touched every wall in the room. Skarlet then noticed that she couldn't really see the lizard at all from the invisibility it had, so then Skarlet said, "God Dammit! I didn't think I'd have to reveal this secret until much later, but I guess I have no choice now!" Skarlet then closed her eyes, and then started to let out pulses of her own energy out, as it looked like normal gusts of wind, but what was happening in Skarlet's head, was that she was getting a clear image of the room in her head, and she was able to see the lizard. Skarlet then smirked and said, "Found you." Skarlet then rushed to where she could see the lizard, and then threw a really powerful punch, and it connected to the lizard's face, sending it flying into the wall. But as the lizard's head was stuck in the wall, Skarlet ran towards the lizard, and slammed her fist into its head again, shoving his head deeper into the wall, and then she backed off, and then flew back in and kicked the lizard in the head, and repeated this multiple times, and each time she hit the lizard, a crater grew bigger and bigger on the wall. Then Skarlet backed off for the last time, and then she aimed a hand at the lizard and charged up a really powerful gold and red blast again. Skarlet then said, "You won't survive this time! And I'll make sure of that! SKARLET BUSTER!" Then the massive beam completely consumed the lizard, and Skarlet kept the beam going until the lizard finally turned to ashes. Then Skarlet stopped firing her beam, and then she opened her eyes and lowered her hand as her golden hair faded back to red. Skarlet then looked at the hallways Melvin went down, and then said, "Oh shit! I was supposed to follow him!", and she then ran down the hallway.

She got to the doors, but when she did, a massive sense of dread filled her body. It was almost like something close to her had faded away, except it wasn't from her own feelings, rather the feelings of the atmosphere. Skarlet then opened the door, and then went wide eyed when she looked around.

All around the ground laid over dozens upon dozens of bodies, all of them dead. But they weren't ordinary bodies, all of them had gray hair just like Melvin and Samuel, a few having different colors. One of the bodies had bright green hair with brown skin, while another had dark blue hair with white skin. Skarlet looked at the bodies, and felt some surge of energy from all of them. Some of them looked like they were around Rosero's age, while others seemed to be younger. She also saw one that seemed to be an adult like Skarlet.

Skarlet's face then turned into one of slight fear for a bit, but since she was used to this sort of stuff from her past, it just quickly shifted to one of true hatred and anger, as her red aura sparked up a bit as she slightly mumbled, "They will pay.", she then walked into the room, and looked over at the wall, and she saw a marking on the wall. Skarlet then looked closely at the mark, and realized that she has seen it before.

Skarlet then clenched her fist as Iago popped in her head, and that one of his tattoos looked like this mark. Skarlet's face then looked like it couldn't possibly fit anymore hatred at all, and then she said, "Well, at least now I know who the fuck is on my shit list...I'm coming for you Iago, and you better be ready.", she then looked away from the mark, but when she did, her eyes only grew wider.

When she looked over, about 10 feet away, behind all the bodies that surrounded the area, she could see Melvin on his knees, sitting over Samuel...who was not moving. Melvin just stared at his brother, with pure shock on his face.

Skarlet then quickly ran over, and then pretty much put the same face Melvin had on when she saw Samuel. Skarlet saw a massive cut around Samuel's torso, like he had been stabbed by a massive blade. There was a small puddle of blood that surrounded his whole body, Samuel's eyes also seemed to be completely blank, like nothing was there.

Skarlet then grabbed Melvin by the shoulder and shook him a bit, and then she said, "Hey, Melvin, we need to go, this isn't the kind of stuff that you should be seeing.", but when she did, Melvin did not respond, he just sat there, unresponsive.

Skarlet then shook him again and said, "We gotta go Melvin! The demons are gonna find us if we stay here any longer!", but after she shook Melvin, Melvin then fell over onto the ground. His body was completely limp, he wasn't moving at all. He still had the same shocked face despite him falling over.

Skarlet then said with some sorrow, "M-Melvin?", and decided to check Melvin's heart to see if he was at least okay, but she didn't feel anything. Skarlet's eyes then started to tear up a bit, and then she said, "Come on, we gotta get you two somewhere safe so I can fix you up." Skarlet then picked up both Melvin and Samuel, and walked out of the room, on the verge of bursting into tears. Skarlet then thought as she was walking down the hallways, "I swear this to you at least Iago! I'll make you suffer for what you did to Melvin, Samuel, and everyone else that you made suffer! I'll make you regret your very existence!"


	28. Chapter 28: Demon slaughter session

Part 28:

Skarlet was still making her way to wherever Iago was, as she was still carrying Melvin and Samuel, and she encountered the boarded up rooms again, but she didn't bother touching them, she just kept moving. However whenever she looked at any of the rooms, she felt the same feeling of dread, just like the room she found Melvin and Samuel in, and each time she passed a room, her nose filled with the stench of rotting corpses.

Skarlet then continued to walk down the hallway, but when she got to the middle of the hallway, she could hear what sounded like faint whispering. Skarlet then stopped in her tracks and put down the two boy's bodies for a moment and looked around in alert as she shouted, "Who's there?!", but there didn't seem to be anyone.

Then, she heard more whispering, and it got louder, and louder. In the middle of all the whispering, she could hear what sounded like moans of pure agony. The sounds just got louder and louder by the second.

Skarlet then closed her eyes tightly as she grabbed onto her head while yelling, "Just shut up! I can't fucking focus on killing that bastard Iago when my head is filled with these voices!", then, after a few more seconds, the noises were gone. But after the noises vanished, she could feel the presence of many people around her, almost like she was being watched.

Skarlet then opened her eyes, and the first thing she noticed was that the floor was a different color now, instead of a bland grey it now had a blueish tone to it, and it glowed a small bit.

Skarlet looked around in confusion as she said, "Was I just put into another dimension or some shit? This looks a lot like that one time I fused with Arizona.", but as she said that she felt another presence behind her, and it felt much more apparent than before.

Skarlet then turned around, and went wide eyed from what she was seeing. From the beginning of the hallway to where Skarlet was standing, up against the walls, were ghostly looking kids, teens, and adults. They all stared at Skarlet, some had a stern face, while others had a face of sorrow. One adult looked at her with a face of vengeance, but it didn't seem to be directed at her.

Skarlet then looked at all of the spirits, and then thought, "Are these all the people who were killed? They LOOK dead, but I'm still wondering if this is some weird dimension or not.", she then heard a whisper say, "We...are...demigods...like...you.", Skarlet then turned around, and saw even more ghost starting from where she was standing to the other end of the hallway.

Skarlet then looked down, and saw four other spirits sitting next to Melvin and Samuel. The spirits only looked like they were around the age of 4 or 5, they just looked at the two brothers with sorrowful faces, one of them even physically touched Melvin's eyes and closed them.

Skarlet then closed her eyes again to stop her own tears as she said through clenched teeth, "I'll avenge you all, he will die...but I'm not sure if I can promise any more than that.", after a few seconds, she could hear a voice say, "She...is...with...him...but...she...is...safe.", Skarlet then opened her eyes, and said, "Wait, you mean Rosero?", but when she opened her eyes, everything was normal again.

She then looked down, and saw that Melvin's eyes were still closed, meaning it was real. Skarlet then looked down a bit, making shadows cover her face, and then her red aura erupted around her, as a low pitched humming noise came from her energy and built up in pitch, as she made the whole basement level she was in shake, and then she said to herself, "If Rosero's still alive...then I'm gonna save her...NO MATTER THE COST!" Skarlet then picked up the two boy's bodies again and ran as fast as she possibly could towards the upper levels.

**Meanwhile…**

Rosero's face was getting very red from all the frustration, but as she was focusing on not feeling Iago, she could feel a small shake in the building. She then opened her eyes and thought, "Huh? What was that?", she then felt a small energy surge in the distance, she then thought, "This surge...heh, I knew it.", she then closed her eyes again, and pretended to be irritated so that Iago didn't notice her small relief.

Iago then looked at Rosero and said, "You know, when your face is red like that...you look like you're gonna die from heatstroke...but I don't think that affects you, does it?", Rosero then just said in an annoyed tone, "My body is boiling from your annoying dumbass touching me.", Iago then said in a sarcastic offensive tone, "Ouch, that hurt...oh wait, no it didn't, I can't feel pain...HAHAHA!", Rosero just cringed a bit from his attempt at a joke.

Iago then looked down and said, "Hmm...I never felt your tail before.", he then went for Rosero's tail. Rosero went wide eyed and shouted, "NO NO NO! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE GRAB MY FUCKING TAIL!", when she shouted this, a surge of red energy surrounded her body, lasted for a few seconds, then died down right after.

Iago then said with his hands up, "Okay, okay...not grabbing the tail, I'm fine with that anyway, I've got many other things I can feel other than it.", he then grabbed onto Rosero's thigh and said, "Like this here...feels great.", Rosero then just said in her head, "I don't know if I should be mad that he is touching me or some what flattered by the compliment...ah fuck it Imma be mad.", Rosero then said with sarcasm, "Once again showing that you can treat a girl right, asshole.", Iago didn't respond though.

Iago the did something that Rosero did not expect, Iago then put his head on her thigh, using her leg like a pillow. Iago then said, "Hmm...9/10.", Rosero then just put a crooked face on and thought while looking at the wall, "This motherfucker done did it...I will kill you myself for that...that's if I even get out of here.", Iago then got up and put his hands together.

Iago then said, "Now then...I think it's time, for the next attraction.", he then looked down at a certain part of Rosero's mid section.

Rosero then thought, "Alright, now I really need to try and ignore the best I can...wait a second...", Rosero then got a random thought in her head about Iago, and she then went wide eyed in realization.

But as she did, Iago then put his hand on Rosero's butt and squeezed. Rosero then let out a, "GAAH!", because she wasn't expecting it. Iago then said, "Oh? Did I startle you?", Rosero then just went silent and tried to ignore him the best she could.

Iago then just looked back down and said, "This is truly great.", Rosero just stayed silent on the outside, but on the inside she was like, "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF", as this went on more, a bit more energy sparked off Rosero for a split second.

Iago continued to touch Rosero for about 5 more minutes, but he then stopped and got silent. Rosero then got confused and thought, "Huh? Is he done? Wait...can he be done?", she then looked up at Iago and saw him looking down at his hands.

Iago then said, "How odd...I've never felt this way before, it's quite pleasant though…", he then looked over at Rosero and then smirked at her.

Rosero then put on a face of worry and said, "W-Why are you looking at me like that?", Iago then said, "I was gonna wait a bit longer, but I think it's about time I did it...or more like, we do it.", Iago then chuckled a bit.

Rosero then raised an eyebrow and said, "Wait...we? What does...", but then a light bulb went off in her head, and she then went wide eyed when she realized what he meant. Rosero then shouted, "Oh no...NO NO! YOU WANT TO...NO! I WON'T LET YOU! NO!", Rosero then started to jump around and struggle, she did not want this at all.

Iago then said, "Don't bother, like I said...you can't escape.", Rosero then shouted, "GAAAAAAAAGH!", and she then went limp and took deep breaths from pure frustration and hatred.

Rosero then said with desperation, "No...Don't do it...please don't..I beg of you...", Iago then went up to Rosero's ear and said, "I do what I want...sorry.", he then chuckled as he lay down next to Rosero.

Rosero then just thought, "Dammit...he really is gonna do this isn't he? I'm sorry Isreal…", she then closed her eyes and put on a face of disbelief. Iago then looked at her and said, "What? No insult? No remark telling me that I'm a killer? Nothing? Hmm...you seem to have lost hope in having no control, haven't you?", Rosero then just said in a low tone, "You said it yourself, I can't get out of this...so I have no point in even trying.", she then opened her eyes and looked at the wall.

Rosero then said while her eyes were open, "Just...kill me now, please...just kill me.", Iago then said, "Now why would I do that? I have no reason to, plus I have all the time I need, so no...I won't kill you.", Rosero then closed her eyes again and said, "Then just…", Rosero seemed to hesitate in what she was about to say.

Rosero then took a deep breath, and then sighed and said, "Just...please...make it quick...and be gentle...please.", she then put a face of disgracefulness.

Iago then smirked even wider and said, "No promises.", and he was then about to grab onto the bottom part of Rosero's battle suit bottom.

But before he could, a demon then barged into the room while looking really traumatized and shouted, "SIR! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!", Iago then looked at the demon with annoyance and shouted, "Hey HEY HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!? YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO KNOCK!?", the demon then said with some fear, "I'm sorry sir, but you really must know this...that other red head, she escaped!", Iago then jumped off the bed and shouted, "WHAT!?", Rosero then perked her ears up and looked over at the demon when he said that.

The demon then said, "It's exactly as I said, she escaped, and is trying to make her way here!", Iago then put on an irritated face and shouted, "GET THE OTHER DEMONS! AND GET THE MISFITS! SURROUND EVERY PART OF THE OUTER HALLWAYS WITH ANY MEN YOU CAN!", the demon then said, "YES SIR!", and he then scrambled off.

Rosero then said with a smirk, "Hate to say I told you so but...I actually love to say I told you so.", Iago then looked at Rosero with some annoyance and said, "Well...if that is the case...then I must prepare.", he then smirked and said, "And it won't be too hard to do that.", he then walked up to the doors, and slammed them shut.

**Meanwhile…**

While Skarlet traveled through the place, trying to find where Rosero may be, she could feel small surges from off in the distance. The first surge she felt went on for a few seconds, and she then stopped in her tracks to try and figure out what that surge was, it didn't take long for her to realize who it was.

Skarlet then said with a fire of determination in her eyes as she said, "Imma comin Rosero! And I'm gonna crush Iago for you too!" Skarlet then continued to run into the direction she was sensing Rosero's surges from.

Skarlet then finally reached what looked like a giant room, and immediately sensed the presence of many many demons. Skarlet then smirked with a frown as she said, "Looks like I found the right place." Skarlet then placed the two bodies on the wall next to her, and then she said to the bodies, "I'll be back, and then we can help you."

Skarlet then turned her attention back to the room. But as she looked very far down the series of other rooms that she was going to have to go through, she faintly was able to see the demon she traumatized earlier running to what looked like a set of doors. Skarlet then said to herself, "There's my destination." But as she took another step forward, many demons walked out from the shadows and one of them said, "Where do you think you're going? Little red head." Skarlet's red aura then erupted from her as it flashed with a bit of gold when she said, "Seriously, don't get in my way...or I'll crush you too."

The demons then all made a face like they took offence to that, and then they all started running at her while one of them yelled, "For someone so small, you have a big mouth!" Skarlet then charged a bit of red energy on her fingertips as she spun around while saying in a monotone voice, "Don't say I didn't warn you." Skarlet then slashed her fingers out in front of her as a red line of energy sliced its way through most of the demons, as they split apart and made a huge bloody mess. Skarlet's hair then suddenly lit up in gold as her aura also changed to gold, and her eyes glowed a menacing red. Then another demon ran at her with an arm reeled back as he threw a punch at Skarlet. Skarlet then reeled back her own arm while yelling, "That won't work!" Skarlet then slammed her fist into the demon's fist, and then the demon's arm completely collapsed in on itself, as his hand was now where his shoulder was. The demon was about to scream in pain, but before he could Skarlet slammed her hand into the demon's throat, and her hand pierced his skin, so she grabbed his windpipe, and ripped it out with her bare hands. Skarlet then threw the windpipe to the ground as the demon was left suffocating on the ground, and then she saw multiple other demons rushing at her, but in a line for some reason, so Skarlet aimed her two fingers at their throats and then she said, "Seriously, just give up." Skarlet then fired her bolt of deadly energy through all of the demon's throats, as their heads got blown off.

Skarlet then made her way into the next room. She kicked down the double doors that the other demons ran into. She then walked into a room similar to the other room but a bit bigger. Skarlet looked ahead and saw another set of double doors, and she then started to make her way to the doors.

However, when she got to the center of the room, something punched her in the face and sent her flying onto the wall towards the right. Skarlet then looked around while saying, "The hell was that?", but as she looked around she felt a sharp pain in her gut, like she had been kicked. She then got uppercut into the ceiling and got stuck for a bit.

She then started to fall from the ceiling, but while she fell out of the sky she then charged up some energy and fired it off just below while shouting, "STOP FUCKING HIDING!", when she did she heard what sounded like an animal panicking.

She then landed on the ground, and quickly looked up. When she did, she could see three lizards fading in and out, like they were trying to remain invisible. Skarlet then glared at each lizard and then said, "Not now Rufus 1 2 and 3! I gotta save Rosero! I'll hug you another time, but get in my way, and I'll destroy you for it!", but she then saw all three lizards go fully invisible, and she could hear footsteps all around her.

She then felt something punch her in the head, which sent her onto the ground. She then put on a furious face and was about to get up, but before she could she got kicked in the ribs and was sent flying into the wall again. She bounced off the wall and was about to hit the ground, but before she could hit the ground she felt something grab her by the back of her head, and she then started to get dragged across the wall. After a few feet, she was then thrown into the air, and when she was thrown she then felt something kick her in the back and sending her into the air again. She didn't hit the ceiling however, instead she ended up stopping herself, and looked down in frustration. Skarlet then exhaled through her mouth as steam actually blew out of her mouth from the burning rage within her, and then Skarlet said in a livid voice, "You know...if you keep doing that...bad things are gonna start happening."

Skarlet then started emitting the same pulses of energy that she used to find the other lizard from before, and she was able to see them again.

The smaller two of the three lizards seemed to take a step back in fear a bit, but the bigger one stayed put, and returned the glare Skarlet was giving them. Skarlet then said, "Okay, I see that you've made your decision...despite how stupid it was.", Skarlet then said, "Skarlet Flames.", and then she reeled back her head while inhaling, and then when she aimed her head at the three lizards she exhaled threw her mouth, as a massive red flame erupted out of her mouth, as it engulfed all three of the lizards.

The two smaller lizards were completely incinerated by this move, however after the flames stopped, the bigger lizard was still there, and alive, but with a few burn marks now, as his scales were steaming.

Skarlet then smirked with a frown (referring to eyebrows) again and said, "You know, my Saiyan side of me is kinda glad that you survived that, because that means this fight will be interesting. However...the fact that you're still in my way...and Rosero still needs saving...PISSES ME THE FUCK OFF!"

Skarlet's golden aura then erupted around her again, as a strong wind exploded from her and pushed the lizard into the wall on the other side of the arena. Skarlet's eyes were now glowing so brightly that it looked like as if she was charging up an eye laser move, yet she can't do that. The wind then suddenly stopped, and then the lizard finally regained its footing, and looked at Skarlet with an angered expression as it aggressively hissed at her.

Skarlet then began to slowly walk towards the lizard as she said with a menacing scowl, "Now...get the fuck out of my way!", the lizard then quickly opened it jaws, and tried to chomp on Skarlet, but then Skarlet pushed one hand on the top of his jaw, and the other hand on his bottom jaw, but when she did this, one of the lizard's teeth pierced her skin, and gave her a bit of a stab wound because of how big its teeth were.

Skarlet winced a little bit when this happened, but then she returned to glaring at the lizard as she said, "And now you've gone and signed your death warrant!", Skarlet then moved her arm in a way to get the tooth out of her arm, and then she grabbed onto the very same fang that pierced her arm, and then she ripped the fang right out of the lizard's mouth.

The lizard then backed off after that, as blood poured out from its gum, and then Skarlet said while flipping that fang around in her hand, "Looks like it's already over.", then Skarlet jumped at the lizard's face, and stabbed the lizard right in the eye, and shoved it so far that it pierced his brain.

The lizard's body then collapsed with a crash, and then Skarlet landed back on the ground with blood pouring from her arm because that fang actually went a little deeper than she thought. Skarlet held onto her arm that was bleeding as she walked through the double doors that the lizards were guarding, and then she kicked them open. When she did, she found herself in a massive hallway, big enough for about 30 normal fights, or one big fight.

The hall was lined with pillars made of stone on each side of the hallways, and in between each of those pillars, were barred up windows, that had golden sunlight coming through them.

Skarlet then looked at the double doors with anger as she said to herself, "I can sense Rosero in there...it's about damn time I save her." Skarlet then took a few steps forward as her golden aura erupted around her, as each step made the ground crumble into chunks of rock as she walked closer and closer to the double doors. Skarlet's hair then suddenly spiked up as it went to Super Saiyan 2, and then it immediately grew down to the tops of her boots, meaning she immediately shot up to Super Saiyan 3, and then it shrank down to the center of her back as some of her hair went over her shoulders as it turned back to her red hair color, as red fur grew on her arms as her tail turned red. Skarlet was now in Super Saiyan 4, and her aura was so huge, that it almost completely filled the hallway.


	29. Chapter 29: Skarlet vs Iago

Part 29: 

In a matter of a few seconds, she was about 10 feet away from the double doors on the other side of the room. She took a few more steps, and stopped when she was 6 feet away. Skarlet then aimed a hand at the door as she said, "Skarlet Buster.", and then a gold and red spiraling beam fired from her hand, and completely obliterated the door to the room Rosero was in, however the blast created lots of smoke.

Skarlet then started to make her way into the room, but right when she got to the door frame, the smoke then started to spin around. Then, before she could even react, she was met with a fist to the face, which sent her flying halfway across the hallway.

Skarlet then finally landed on the ground, and she held onto her cheek after the hit she had taken. She then got up, and scowled towards the door frame, and then she yelled, "WHO THE FUCK DARES?!", she then watched as the smoke started to float around and spread while small laughter could be heard.

Within the smoke, she could hear a voice say, "Hehehehe...you know, it's quite amusing...that you actually managed to get passed all those guards, but then again...they were weak.", Skarlet then started to see purple electricity coming off of the smoke.

The voice then said, "I can feel your anger, you saw the bodies didn't you? You know, death is such a vulgar yet exquisite thing...it fills our souls, telling us that there is always an end to things...it reminds us that life is just a mere thought, a simple desire that we all cling to...especially in demigods, how is it that the first two decades depicts who we are for all eternity? I never truly understood it...but what I do know, is that it causes serious conflicts in others, such indignation...it boils in us at the thought of someone close getting hurt or worse...and if pushed too far, will fill us to the brim with insanity...such torment cannot be described unless you see it yourself...seeing someone you care for in a prison...such as you are right now...you must understand out of all people…after all...", Skarlet then watched as Iago walked out the smoke. As he did, Iago said, "All it takes for someone to fall to madness...is one...bad...day...HAHAHAHAHAAA!", Iago's aura then started to release into the air, it was grey and purple with dark purplish electricity.

Iago then looked right at Skarlet with a massive smirk on his face and said, "I've been expecting you.", Skarlet then gave him an extremely confused look, and then she said, "What the fuck are you on about?! Madness?! Insanity?! What?! Half the words you said I don't even know the meanings to! All I know is I'm gonna kick your ass for getting in my way when I'm trying to save Rosero!", Skarlet's face then quickly shifted into an angered expression, and then she said in an aggressive tone, "Now move, or I'll have to crush you too."

Iago then chuckled and said, "I heard the screams...the pain of those demons, it sounded great...I wish I could say I would feel that pain, but I won't.", he then looked at Skarlet, showing that his eyes were glowing full on purple.

Iago then started to walk up to Skarlet with a grin and said, "You wanna crush me huh? Let's see if you can stand up to that, come on...see if you can really make it hurt.", Skarlet then vanished and reappeared in front of him and grabbed him by throat, as she quickly tried crushing his throat, and then she threw him through one of the pillars of the hallway.

Skarlet then looked back at the doors and shouted, "Rosero, you in there?!", she then heard Rosero shout, "Yeah! I'm okay, for the most part at least!", Skarlet then was about to walk into the room, but before she could a massive pain filled her back.

She then looked behind her and saw Iago had landed a solid punch to her back, he then grabbed her tail and said, "Enjoy your flight madam.", and he then threw Skarlet away by her tail.

While she was flying, she could see Iago appear just below her. He was holding a blast in his hand, which he quickly fired. He then disappeared, leaving the blast to hurtle towards Skarlet. Skarlet then forced herself into a barrel roll, as she backhanded the blast away and then aimed her own hand at Iago and quickly charged a Skarlet Buster and then fired at him. Iago then took the blast head on, as the beam exploded on impact. Then Skarlet managed to recover and then she landed on her feet as she slid to a stop.

Skarlet then looked over at where Iago was standing, and saw that he was still standing there, without a single scratch on his body. Iago then chuckled and said, "Is that all? I must say, you did a good job destroying my shirt.", Iago's shirt had been completely disintegrated, revealing all the scars and bruises he had underneath along with some tattoos.

Skarlet then said, "Well...if you don't think I'm doing enough damage...I guess I'm gonna have to fix that aren't I?" Skarlet then raised her hand as a red ball of energy charged up to the point where it was almost glowing white it was packed with so much energy. Skarlet then grabbed onto the ball of energy, and then she shoved it into her own chest, and then a massive red aura suddenly exploded around her golden aura, as her eyes glowed a really bright red as red electricity sparked all over her. Skarlet then said, "This is a state that I call Demonic Overdrive, however this version is much weaker compared to the real thing, but it's still decently strong."

Iago then yawned and said, "Alright, if that's the case, I'll just activate my abilities then.", he then smirked and looked right at Skarlet as his energy started to go haywire.

Iago then started to laugh as his aura spiked more and more, then something strange started to happen. The tattoos on Iago's body started to glow, they glowed a dark purple rather than black, and the purple streaks on his hair started to glow as well. The gray parts of his hair glowed a bit as well, along with some grey aura. He had a mix of both purple and grey aura surrounding him.

Iago then said, "Now then, it is time you see why these demons look at me like a devil.", as he said this however, Skarlet could hear Rosero shout, "WRECK HIS SHIT!", Iago then looked behind him with an eyebrow raised when she shouted this.

Skarlet then leaned to the side and yelled back to Rosero, "WILL DO! IMMA STOMP HIM INTO A BLOODY PULP!", Iago then looked at Skarlet with a raised eyebrow, he then looked at the wall and said, "Huh...what an odd moment...anyway, let's begin.", he then quickly looked back at Skarlet, who was already right in front of him with an arm reeled back. Skarlet then yelled, "Eat it bitch!", and then she slammed her fist right across Iago's face.

Iago then casually said, "Oh, good punch...alright, my turn.", he then lowered his fist and then hit Skarlet with a massive uppercut. While Skarlet went flying into the air, Iago then quickly teleported above her and he then kicked her back down onto the ground.

Iago then appeared next to her again and he then started to charge up a ki blast in his hand and said, "How utterly, disaPPOINting!", he then tried to hit Skarlet with the blast point blank.

Skarlet then smirked at Iago and then said, "You missed.", Iago then fired the blast at her, but as he did, Skarlet suddenly vanished, and then she began teleporting around the entire hallway at a rapid pace. Iago then sensed her energy behind him, and then he saw 5 Skarlets behind him, as they soon merged back into one Skarlet, and then Skarlet said, "I told you so."

Iago then chuckled and said, "Funny, I have something similar to that.", Iago then looked at her with a smirk, and started to chuckle. Then, on the ground, black spots started to appear, and out of the black spots came clones of Iago.

Over 12 Iagos popped out of the black spots on the ground, all of them chuckled at Skarlet. Then, more and more spots appeared, and almost 40 Iago clones were surrounding the area.

All the Iago's then spoke saying, "Lets see if you can find a drop in the ocean...hehehehe.", Skarlet then said, "Okay, just one sec.", Skarlet then got into a power up stance as her Super Saiyan 4 went away, and then she yelled, "HAAAAAA!", and then a blue aura exploded from her as it mixed with red and made it into a purplish blue, as her hair turned bright blue, and it spiked up a lot too. Skarlet then extended two fingers on each of her hands, as red energy started to charge on both hands.

Skarlet then said, "Ready or not...HERE I COME!" Skarlet then started jumping around while spinning as she let out multiple blades of red energy rampage around the battlefield, as clone after clone was torn to shreds, and as she was doing this, she yelled the technique's name, "HELL FIGHTER'S DANCE!" Then after a few more slashes, she stopped in mid air, and then she reeled a fist back and aimed it at the ground as red energy charged on her fist, and then she yelled, "HELL FIGHTER'S RUPTURE!", Skarlet then flew to the ground and slammed her fist to the ground, as red energy pulsed through the ground, and then it eventually exploded into a massive red pillar of energy that only missed Skarlet.

After this occured, all the clones were now completely gone. After this, Iago could be seen charging straight at Skarlet. He then threw an energy charged fist right at Skarlet with intention to kill.

Skarlet then smirked at him, and then she said, "You fell for it.", Iago didn't seemed to be phased by this, until his next step made the ground suddenly glow red with energy. Skarlet then gave Iago a wave goodbye as she said, "I guess this is goodbye, because those mines aren't nearly as weak as the ones I used against Rosero." Then the mine underneath Iago detonated in a massive explosion, and then the other mines that were laid around the first mine detonated as well, and then Skarlet got into an evasive stance in case Iago survived the blast.

Within the smoke however, she could see purple electricity start to spark up, and then purple and gray aura shot into the air again, forcing the smoke to clear.

When the smoke cleared, Iago could be seen standing with his arms crossed behind his back. He was looking down at the ground with an expression of sorrow as he said, "Huh...if only I could feel that, it would have been great if I could.", he then put on a smirk and started to chuckle as he opened his eyes and looked at Skarlet. Iago didn't seem to have any wounds despite the amount of power the mines had, he did have some dust and marks from burns though.

Skarlet then got into a power up stance again as she said, "Guess I'll just turn up the heat again! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Then her purplish blue aura erupted into a massive pillar of energy that clashed against the ceiling of the hallway, and then her hair grew down to the center of her back again, as it went over her shoulders as well, and then blue fur grew on her arms, and her tail turned blue. Then the red electricity that sparked around her started to get even more violent, which made Skarlet think, "Oh shit, I'm almost out of time, and he's nowhere near enough damage to kill him with that move yet.", then Skarlet's aura died down a bit, and then she clenched a fist in front of her, and then she said, "It's about time I get to destroying you now, Rosero's probably getting bored being stuck in that room.", she then heard Rosero shout, "NO KIDDING! I can't even scratch my damn nose...IT FUCKING ITCHES!", Skarlet then yelled back, "I'll scratch it for you later!", Rosero then shouted back, "THAT SOUNDS WEIRD!", Skarlet then looked like she was about to shout back, but had nothing to say, so her finger just flopped back down.

Iago then looked at Skarlet with a poker face and said, "Well then...you seem to be putting quite a bit of power, I guess I'll have to push myself then.", Skarlet then said, "What? Oh this form? Nah this is nothing, you should've seen the Fusion me and Arizona did! Now THAT was draining.", Iago then raised an eyebrow and said, "Are you mentally challenged?", Skarlet then pointed at him aggressively and said, "The only thing that's mentally challenging here is you using so many fucking fancy ass words!", Iago then said with an eyebrow raised even higher, "I'm not sure whether to see you as a threat or see you as some brute with an over sized dumb, dramatic ego that cannot die until the user dies themselves.", he then put a weird face and said, "Now where did that come from?", Skarlet then said, "Well you should view me as a threat...because of this...I'm gonna crush you!", Iago then said without any fear, "Your so called Rosero said the same thing, and about 100 more others did too...mostly demons, plus I can't really see you as a threat if you have a brain the size of a T-rex...Seriously, how can you look so pretty yet be so dumb? Hmm...actually that makes sense...nevermind.", Skarlet then suddenly teleported right in front of him and punched him into a wall, and as he was slightly stuck there, she teleported to him again, and then kicked him deeper into the wall, and then she backed off and rushed back in and kicked him again, and repeated this several more times, and then she finally punched him through the wall.

Skarlet then said after that beatdown, "Thanks for the compliment by the way, T-Rex's are fucking huge.", Rosero then shouted, "Trust me Skarlet, that was not a compliment!", Skarlet then turned to the entrance of the room and asked, "It wasn't?!", Rosero then shouted, "T-rex's have a brain the size of walnuts, meaning it's smaller than your hand!", as she shouted this, Skarlet could hear footsteps behind her.

She then turned around, but was met with a fist to the face...again. She then went flying, as she did she felt her tail get grabbed again, and she was then pulled to the ground. Then, while Iago was still holding onto her tail, he then pulled her up and threw her into one of the pillars in the distance. Right after he did this, he then disappeared and reappeared right in front of Skarlet, and he then started to throw consistent punches over and over. Skarlet put up her guard, and was doing her best to hold his punches back. However, Iago then threw one massive punch that broke her guard. Iago then put his hand on her chest and shouted, "SHATTER!", as he shouted this, his hand began to glow gray and purple, and an explosion then went off.

Skarlet screamed a bit in pain, but as she was Iago then grabbed her arm and threw her off again. Skarlet then bounced off the wall and landed on the ground.

Iago then slowly walked over to Skarlet with a smirk and said, "How long will it take for you to realize that you can't win? You didn't even scratch the surface of my skin yet...just a few burns won't help you.", Skarlet then slowly stood back up as she said as red electricity was running wild around her body, "You see...that's the thing...I'm still very determined to win...and I'll still crush you by the end of this...because you know how you keep calling yourself a devil? Well...I'm just gonna say this...I already claimed a title way worse than the devil...I am...The Hell Fighter!" Skarlet then teleported right in front of Iago and extended her arms out and hugged Iago as she said, "HUUUGS!", Iago then shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?", Skarlet then said, "Hugging you.", Iago then just said in confusion, "I'M YOUR ENEMY! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN HUGGING ME!?", Skarlet then said, "Because I'll melt your ice cold heart with the heat of my death blast.", Iago then shouted, "UNHAND ME! Or else…", Skarlet then said, "Or what? You're stuck here until I'm done.", Iago then put on a smirk and said, "Oh well...don't say I didn't warn you.", as he said this, Skarlet then felt something around her mid section, specifically the behind area. (He grabbed her butt)

Skarlet then yelled, "FUCKING RAPIST!", then a red dome of energy formed around Skarlet, and then she yelled, "HELL FIGHTER'S ERUPTION!" Then a bright red light started glowing from her chest, and then eventually, a massive explosion of red energy went off, to the point where it wiped out the entire hallway.

The blast then faded away, and Skarlet was in her base form again, and Iago seemed to be limp in her arms, so then she let him go and let him fall to the floor, and then she was about to run into the room with Rosero in it, but then she heard something like a crackle noise, and when she turned around, she saw that Iago's body wasn't there anymore, but she wasn't able to sense his power anymore, so she just continued to run into the room.

Skarlet immediately found Rosero on the bed, and she immediately ran up to Rosero, who had her eyes closed as if she was resting. Skarlet then crouched down, and began scratching Rosero's nose.

Rosero then quickly opened her eyes and jumped a bit while shouting, "GAH! DA FUCK!?", she then looked up and saw Skarlet right in front of her. Rosero then said, "What are you doing?!", Skarlet then said, "You said your nose was itchy, so I'm fixing it.", Rosero then put a, "are you kidding me", face and said, "It's not itchy anymore.", she then looked over at the doors as if she felt something.

Skarlet then frowned at the door, and then she said, "Did you feel something? Do I need to re-crush him?", Rosero then said, "Yeah, he is getting back up, but it doesn't seem to be for a while.", Rosero then looked up at Skarlet and asked, "Do you still have enough power to stand up to him?", Skarlet then said, "I dunno, lemme check." Skarlet then stepped back a bit, and then she went into a power up stance, and her face looked like it was filled with a crap ton of strain, but all that happened was her hair flickered gold a bit, and then returned back to red, and then she went wide eyed and yelled, "I FUCKED UP!", Rosero then said, "Damn, you ran out? Hmm...wait, can you at least maintain Super Saiyan? Try doing that.", Skarlet then raised an eyebrow and said, "But why?", Rosero then shouted, "JUST DO IT!", Skarlet then said, "Okay, I'll try.", and she then began to concentrate a bit.

Skarlet then took a deep breath, and then she yelled, "HAAAAAA!", and then a golden aura exploded from her as her hair turned gold, and her eyes turned to a brighter red.

Rosero then said, "Okay good, go back to base so you don't drain yourself anymore.", Skarlet then went back to base and asked, "But how is that good? I won't be able to stand up to Iago with a normal Super Saiyan.", Rosero then sighed and said, "Skarlet, I think it's time you see what Rage is capable of.", Rosero then looked at Skarlet with a serious face.

Skarlet then said, "But how would me getting angry help me in this situation?", Rosero then said, "Listen closely...I've been hiding something from you, well not hiding more like...I wanted to show it to you later rather than sooner, but it doesn't seem to be the right time for waiting.", Rosero then looked at the wall while saying, "Iago may have hard skin and reinforced bones, but he can still be broken...but you can't use power that is only slightly stronger than him, you need to overwhelm him Skarlet, overwhelm him with power too great for his body to handle...and I know exactly what to do.", Skarlet then said, "You already said that now isn't the time for waiting, so why you stalling?", Rosero then said, "I'm making sure that you're listening...now, here's what you have to do…".

A few minutes pass…

Skarlet then walks out the room, knowing the knowledge that Rosero had just given her. She could feel Iago's energy nearby getting higher and higher, meaning he was starting to wake up. Skarlet then said, "Alright...here goes nothing...and then I'll avenge Melvin and Samuel once and for all.", Skarlet then took a stance, and began to power up.


	30. Chapter 30: Devil vs Hell Fighter

Part 30:

In the distance, on the other side of the room, Iago's energy could be heard spiking up. Skarlet then closed her eyes, and then concentrated her energy. She then went Super Saiyan, and as she did red aura started to come off as well.

Skarlet then thought, "This is gonna be a bit tough...but I will still do it.", she then opened her eyes and started to strain and grit her teeth as she began to power up.

Skarlet then shouted, "GUAAAAAGH!", as her aura started to spike up and go haywire. Within Skarlet's head, she thought about what Rosero had told her before hand, and used it to instruct her on what to do.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "Wait, where the fuck was that thing I supposed to look for supposed to be?", Skarlet then ran a quick scan of energy around her whole body, and once it reached around her chest area, a strange energy surged from her chest for only a brief moment, and then it went away. Skarlet then thought, "I guess that's it."

Skarlet then thought, "Now to connect myself to it.", Skarlet then focused about half of her energy back into her body as it ran right to her chest, and connected to the thing she was thinking about, as her aura shrank down to half the size it was.

Skarlet then said to herself, "Now just to pop it open and boom, I got myself some cool powers." Then a faint golden light flashed from her chest, and then Skarlet put some more strain in her face as she thought, "Oh shit, this was harder than I thought.", Skarlet then grit her teeth some more as the golden light started flickering like crazy, but she still didn't feel any strange power flowing around yet. Skarlet then shouted in a frustrated voice, "DAMMIT! YOU'LL OPEN WHEN I FORCE YOU TO DO SO! HAAAAAAAAAAAA!", then the golden light in her chest turned to a burning orange color, and it started to glow with a furious intensity, instead of flickering. This continued on for a good while, and then she shouted, "FUCKING...OPEN!", and right then, she felt a sudden shock that ran through her body for a very quick moment. As this happened, Skarlet then got a flashback to what Rosero told her before hand.

*Flashback to few minutes ago*

"You first have to go Super Saiyan and let some of your energy flow...then, after you do this, you need to look deep into yourself, look for the source of your power, once you do this, you need to try and connect yourself to the barrier that surrounds Rage...once you connect yourself to the barrier, you need to try and force the gaps within the barrier to open, it won't be easy though, since when your in Super Saiyan the barrier will reinforce itself, so you will have to try and force it to open as much as you possibly could, don't push it too hard thought, or something bad could happen to you, only push as much as you feel like you should...once you do this, Rage should flow through you more than usual, and then the hard part comes up...you will need to forcefully guide Rage through you and into a specific limb on your body...umm, what part of your body do you like to use the most when fighting?", Rosero explained to Skarlet just before she went out to fight Iago again.

Skarlet then answered, "My arms...I thought you would've caught on to that by now, considering I punch literally everything.", Rosero then put on a bland face and said, "I don't pay attention to that kind of stuff.", she then shook her head and said, "Anyway, so you use your arms more right? Then that is where you will guide Rage, guide Rage directly into your arms using the natural Ki from the barrier, you will have to concentrate to do this...once you do this, you will feel a massive amount of pressure, and then you will ascend...it won't be easy, in fact if done incorrectly you could severely hurt yourself, but if you do this correctly…", Rosero then looked at Skarlet with a serious expression and said, "Iago won't stand a chance."

Rosero then put on a worried face and said, "And Skarlet, when you try to do it, please be careful...seriously, you could really hurt yourself beyond repair if done incorrectly...I should know.", Skarlet then smirked and said, "You had me at destroying Iago, but I'll try my best not to off myself before I do anything."

Roseor then put on a more stern face and said, "Okay, NOW GO WRECK HIS SHIT! No seriously, please beat him, it's literally the only way I can get out of these stupid ass invisible ropes.", Skarlet then said, "Why else did you think I was so insistent on killing him? I knew this the whole time."

Skarlet then started to walk off, she then stopped and looked back at Rosero and asked, "By the way, what do you call this ritual?", Rosero then said, "It's not really a ritual but it is close enough...as for a name though, I do have one...I call it…"

*Flashback ends*

Skarlet then felt a ton of energy enter her body at a rapid rate, it felt intense and didn't seem to stop at all. Skarlet then screamed, "GUAAAAAGH!", as her body then started to spark with red electricity, which actually was hurting her.

Skarlet then gritted her teeth even tighter and thought, "I need...to...concentrate…", she then closed her eyes, and looked within herself. She could see the barrier within her, and the energy flowing out from it. She then remembered that she had to guide the rage energy to her arms. A massive pressure built up in her chest as more and more energy flowed out the barrier.

Skarlet then focused her will towards her chest, and after a while of her doing this, she could feel her energy start to swirl within her. It felt like her energy was creating some sort of path, and she could feel the pressure on her chest slowly start to leave. However, the pressure then started to build up again, but instead of her chest, it built up in her arms, which meant Rage was being guided the way Rosero told her to guide it.

As this occurred, Skarlet's body then started to spark even more, and she could feel more and more pressure build up in her arms. Skarlet's body started to shake from the amount of pressure build up, she then screamed, "GAAAAAAAAAAAGH!", as some pain filled her body.

In her arms, Skarlet could feel her blood start to boil as electricity filled her veins and muscles. Skarlet screamed again as her body then started to change. Skarlet's arms started to develop marks that glowed a dark reddish color, and in her eyes her vision started to have red outlines. Skarlet then screamed with some pain as her energy reached a point of detonation.

Skarlet's energy erupted into a massive pillar of reddish orange energy around her, as it grew to an even bigger size after that, and then it imploded in on itself, and then exploded in a large explosion.

After the energy exploded, a massive amount of smoke could be seen flying into the air. Within the smoke, red electricity sparked off into the air and caused some marks on the ceiling and floor.

The smoke then cleared more, and Skarlet could be seen panting within the smoke, her whole body shook in some agony and pressure. The smoke then fully cleared, and Skarlet could be seen standing there, but she was no longer in a normal state, she changed.

Skarlet now had the same demonic marks Rosero had when she was in Primal Rage, except they were smaller, and they glowed a dark red color. Skarlet's hair was now orange, with a few small dark red streaks on her hair. Her eyes now had a semi dark red line that surrounded the outside of her eyes, and her eyes where now a mix of orange and red, they glowed more red though. Her aura was now orange with a mix of red coming off, along with red electricity, which sparked off her body at a rapid rate.

Skarlet then looked up at her bangs and saw her hair and she said to herself, "Wait...Super Saiyan Demon Wrath? I thought my demon powers were long gone.", but then she looked at the palms of her hands, and then she saw dark red symbols on her hands and then she went wide eyed and said, "Nevermind, not Super Saiyan Demon Wrath...at all.", Skarlet then took another look at her arms, and noticed the demonic marks on her arms as well.

Skarlet then looked at the marks more closely, and then she recognized them as the same ones that Rosero had, and then she had a traumatic flashback to when Rosero went into her rage mode and attacked her. Then Skarlet thought, "Wait...if those symbols are on me...then that must mean…" Skarlet then went wide eyed again and turned to Rosero and yelled, "RUN ROSERO! I THINK I'M DOING THAT THING YOU DID!", Rosero then shouted back, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? ALSO I CAN'T RUN DAMMIT!", Skarlet then shouted back, "BUT I DON'T WANNA KILL YOU!", Rosero then shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? WAIT...ARE THERE DEMONIC SYMBOLS ON YOUR HANDS!?", Skarlet then took a deep breath and yelled, "YEEEEES!", Rosero then shouted, "LET ME SEE YOU!", Skarlet then blinked as she tried to take a single running step, but then she suddenly found herself already next to Rosero, and then she looked around in confusion as she said, "Wait, how the fuck did I already get here? Did I blackout?", she then looked down at Rosero, who was looking at her with wide eyes.

Rosero then said, "Y-You did it...you actually did it...you ascended.", Skarlet then tilted her head in a ton of confusion as she said, "So this is supposed to be a good thing?", Rosero then shouted with relief, "YES! IT IS! But don't just stand around, that form is very unstable, so go beat him before it gets too crazy!", Skarlet then said, "Sweet, if I can't beat him before it gets too unstable, I've got myself another ticking time bomb move to use."

Skarlet started to walk towards the door while looking at Rosero, and as she was still walking, she saw that Rosero began to blink, but painfully slowly, so she stopped and asked Rosero, "Are you Okay?", but Rosero then tilted her head and said in confusion, "All I did is blink...wait, is the speed getting to you?", Skarlet then reacted with shock as she shouted, "There were drugs involved in this form?!", Rosero then put a face of disappointment and said, "Just go beat Iago already.", Rosero then just laid her head down and closed her eyes.

Skarlet then continued to walk out, as she did she then looked at her arms, and then at her legs, and she then closed her eyes for a bit and felt her energy flow as well. Skarlet then thought, "This form...it feels like my body is going into overdrive...and I like it! I don't even care that I've already pushed my limits and drained myself, I'm gonna keep pushing it until Iago's dead and buried!", she then continued to walk until she got to the center of the room. She then stood at the center of what used to be a hallway, and waited for Iago to walk out the double doors up ahead.

After a few seconds of silence, suddenly, a massive wave of both purple and grey energy suddenly spike into the air, and purple electricity could be seen sparking off into the air. Grey smoke then started to fill the air, and as it did laughter could be heard from within the smoke.

Skarlet then heard a voice say, "Interesting move you got there...but it won't be enough to take me out.", a figure then started to appear out from the smoke.

Then, as the figure was about to step out, she could Iago shout, "You do know...THAT I CAN'T FEEL ANY OF THIS!", as he shouted this, more purple and grey energy sparked into the air.

Iago then finally walked out, but he no longer had a cocky face, instead he had a more sadistic smirking face, almost like he had a massive sadistic urge to kill. His body also seemed to have lost some of its color, and was now a pale greyish color. The tattoos on his body seemed to glow even brighter than before, and he had dark patches on his arms that looked like voids.

He continued to walk towards Skarlet as he said, "All the torment I took...all those times I had suffered...all lead to one moment…a moment where everything stops, and something new sprouts...life is a massive cycle, a cycle that leads to madness.", Iago then stopped walking and looked said while looking at the ground, "You know...madness is like gravity, all it takes is one...small...push...a simple push, is all you need.", he then looked up at Skarlet, revealing he no longer had any white in his eyes, they were now completely purple with grey eyes.

Skarlet then returned Iago's smirk and said, "A small push huh? Well I guess I'll just have to give you that one small push...RIGHT INTO YOUR GRAVE!" Skarlet then threw her arms down in a serious power up stance as her aura violently exploded around her.

Iago then took a casual stance and said, "That is quite different...you know, you named a lot of your stuff, so im guessing you have a name for this too...so, what is this little trick?", Skarlet then said, "Well, this isn't quite MY trick, I learned this from Rosero while you were taking a nap, it seemed to come in handy though, this form is called...Super Saiyan Ignited: Raging Fury, but as a nickname you could call it your tombstone if you really want."

Iago then said after chuckling, "Oh? How interesting, let's see what you can really do then.", he then glared at Skarlet, when he did one of his eyes flashed purple for a second.

Skarlet then lifted her hand, and then pointed at Iago as she smirked a bit, and then her arm seemed to vibrate just a little bit, and then suddenly, a massive amount of impacts exploded on Iago and sent him flying back.

Iago then stopped himself in the air, and he then looked back at Skarlet with a confused look and shouted, "What the fuck was that?!", Skarlet then suddenly vanished, and then Iago heard Skarlet's voice from behind him saying, "Honestly I don't know much myself, but for some reason you're like, really fucking slow."

Iago then turned around and threw a fist filled with energy, but when he did Skarlet wasn't even behind him anymore. Iago then raised an eyebrow and said, "Huh?", Iago then felt a slight impact on his back, but it only felt like a slight impact because he couldn't feel pain, and as he looked behind him again, Skarlet could be seen vanishing again.

Iago then looked around the area, as he was, he then took a hit to the face. Iago then closed his eyes for a second, and then he opened them again, and when he did they were grey. His eyes glowed for a small amount of time, then he blinked. When he did, his eyes were now a mix of grey and purple, and he then continued to look around.

Skarlet then charged at Iago and shouted, "TOO SLOW!", and she then punched him in the face. However, Iago did not react to the punch, he then quickly grabbed onto Skarlet's fist and then pulled her in. Iago then powered up his fist, and punched Skarlet right in the face.

Skarlet didn't go flying though, she just slid two feet while maintaining her ground. Skarlet then smirked and said in a low tone, "Is that all you got?", she then stood up straight and charged right at Iago again.

Skarlet then threw a kick at Iago, which landed right on his ribs. After she did, however, Iago then grabbed her by the leg and he then started to spin her around. Skarlet then crossed her arms and closed her arms as she looked kind of grumpy. Iago then slammed her into the ground after spinning her so much, but he still had a hold of her leg so he decided to throw her off into a tree nearby.

Skarlet caught one of the branches on the tree, and spun herself around to fling her way back towards Iago, and when she landed, she was already aiming her hand at him with an orange and red spiraling blast completely charged up. Skarlet then yelled, "SKARLET BUSTER!", as the beam fired, it instantly grew into a massive beam, one that matched her usual Final Skarlet Buster size, except this was just the regular one.

After a few seconds, the blast subsided, and Iago could be seen blocking himself within a massive crater. Iago had steam and a few black marks on his body from the blast, but other then that he seemed to be unscathed. However, Skarlet did notice that a few scars on his body seemed to be somewhat open.

Iago then looked down at his body and chuckled while saying, "Well then...it seems there are some spaces in me...how about I use these to my advantage.", Iago then let out laughter as weird gushing sounds came from his body.

Skarlet then watched as Iago's body suddenly got weird bumps and lumps here and there, almost like a there were worms squirming within his body. Then, suddenly, from within the scars on his body, black tentacles started to sprout out from each of the open scars. The tentacles looked like they were covered in some weird slime and possibly blood that was 40 years old. The tentacles then stretched out his body, and started to float and twist in different directions.

Skarlet raised an eyebrow at this development and then said, "Well then, that may not be the most grossest thing I've seen, but it's up there, but I don't think it'll matter much.", but as she said that, about 4 of the tentacles then charged at Skarlet, all 4 of them seemed to get longer and longer as they charged at her.

Iago then smirked and said, "These things don't have a limit, they can go for as long as I want them to.", he then sent a 5th tentacle that Skarlet didn't notice.

One of the tentacles then flung itself at Skarlet, and tried to grab her by the neck. Skarlet dodged the tentacle and then said, "If that's true, send your tentacles to Mars, you won't, no balls.", Iago then raised an eyebrow and said, "What does that have to do with this?", he then shook his head and shouted, "STOP TRYING TO DISTRACT ME!", he then focused on the tentacles.

Two more tentacles then charged at Skarlet, they both seemed to try and grab onto her arms. Skarlet then dodged them again, and then fired a blast to send them away. Another tentacle then charged at her, and this one seemed to be going for her leg. Skarlet then stomped on it, and made the ground shatter beneath her foot, and then aimed her hand at it and shot a powerful blast at it.

Skarlet then looked at Iago and said, "Is that all?", but as soon as she did she then felt something grab onto her tail. She then looked behind her and saw a tentacle holding onto her tail, then another came out and grabbed her by the leg. She could feel the wetness of the slime drip down her leg as the tentacle held tightly.

Skarlet then shivered and said, "Oh god...I might barf.", but she then looked back up at Iago and said, "On second thought, NAH!", Skarlet then pulled at the tentacles and tried to get them off. But when she did, two more tentacles then came out and grabbed her arm. A few more then came out and grabbed her other arm, and then her other leg.

Skarlet then felt herself get lifted off the ground, and she then looked down at Iago, who was now only about 4 feet away. She then felt another tentacle wrap around her neck as well, then another wrapped around her body.

Iago then chuckled and said, "Hmm...seems I have you right where I want you.", he then released some energy. Skarlet then looked at him with a bit of hatred in her eyes as she struggled to say, "Looks like you're more of an idiot than I thought if you think this kind of attack is gonna work.", Iago then pointed a hand at Skarlet while smirking and said, "It just did.", he then fired off a massive beam from his hand, which then ended up carrying Skarlet off into the distance.

Iago then turned around and started to walk towards the room, figuring Skarlet will be out of the picture for a while.

Meanwhile, Skarlet was being sent off further and further away from the area. Skarlet then frowned at the blast and then said, "Well that wasn't very nice, I give him an honorable battle, and he continues to give me the coward treatment...THIS WILL NOT STAND!" Skarlet's aura then exploded around her as she pushed as hard on the blast as she could until the blast flew off of her, and shot off into the sky.

Skarlet then looked off in the direction, and saw she was sent off a good distance away, but not that far. Skarlet then vanished again and reappeared directly in front of Iago as she suddenly uppercut him in the jaw. Iago went flying into the air, as he did Skarlet then appeared right above him and tried to slam him down onto the ground. However, as she threw her fist down, one of Iago's tentacles latched onto her arm, and when she hit him down onto the ground Skarlet ended up getting dragged along as well.

Iago then shouted, "You are quite persistent!", Skarlet then shouted back, "That's because I've already made a promise to you that I'd destroy you, and I intend to keep it!", they both then landed on the ground, causing a massive explosion to go off.

After landing on the ground, both Skarlet and Iago could be seen lying on the ground from the massive impact. Iago, however, got up without any effort despite his body looking beaten.

Iago then stretched and said, "Woah, what a ride...that was something else.", he then looked over at Skarlet, who was in the middle of getting up.

Skarlet then smirked at Iago and said, "Look up.", Iago then raised an eyebrow and looked up, only to see a blast heading straight at him. Iago then sent a tentacle out in front of him while shielding himself, and then the blast landed directly on him.

Iago was still standing, but seemed a bit startled by the blast. He then looked over at Skarlet again, but Skarlet was not there anymore.

Iago then looked behind him, and saw Skarlet was right there, about to throw a full powered punch right at him. Iago then blocked her punch, but was sent off in the distance in the process. Iago then stopped himself in the air, but as he did he could see Skarlet charging right at him.

Skarlet then threw a punch right at him, but he simply blocked it and then threw a punch himself, but Skarlet blocked it. They then began to clash in the air for some time, a few shockwaves went off as they clashed.

Iago then kicked Skarlet to the ground, but she still maintained her ground. She then looked up and saw Iago charging right at her with a blast in his hand. Iago then shouted, "EAT IT!", and then fired off a purple and grey blast. Skarlet then went wide eyed and blocked herself as she blast landed.

Skarlet ended up sliding back a few feet, but she still had her balance. But then she saw Iago appear right in front of her, and he then threw a punch right at her. She caught his punch, and she then threw a punch, which Iago caught.

They then started to push at each other, their feet digging into the dirt as they struggled to hold the other person back. Iago's eyes then flashed over and over as his energy started to go haywire and spiral into the air. Skarlet then smiled through her grit teeth, and then her aura erupted around her as it started to grow and match the same size as Iago's, and then she started to push even harder. Over time however, Skarlet's aura seems to get bigger and bigger, and her grip seemed to tighten as well.

Skarlet then felt herself starting to push Iago back, but Iago didn't seem to notice this. Skarlet then suddenly started yelling, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", and then her aura tripled in size, and she started to force Iago to take full steps backwards.

Iago then stopped stepping back, but his feet were being dragged along the ground. Then, Iago stopped being dragged entirely. Iago then smirked, thinking that he was finally catching up, but what he didn't realize was that the ground underneath him was already weak.

Skarlet's arms then sparked with even more red electricity than usual, and then she pushed even harder than before, as multiple pulses of energy ran through her hands, and shocked Iago's.

The ground beneath Iago then gave out, and Iago then shouted, "FUCK!", as he lost his grip. Skarlet then let go of one of his arms, but still held onto the other one. Skarlet then felt a surge of energy boiling within her arm, almost like something was eager.

Skarlet then powered up her arm, and then put a huge amount of energy into her fist. She then pulled Iago in while throwing her powered up fist right at Iago.

Skarlet then yelled, "YOU SHOULD TAKE A BREAK!", as she punched Iago directly in the face with her fist. Skarlet then powered up her other hand, and then she slammed her fist right into Iago's gut, she then spun around and kicked Iago directly in the ribs. When she did, she could hear what sounded like a crack sound, the sound of a bone breaking.

Iago then went flying off in the distance, and landed on the ground with a massive thud. Skarlet then looked over to where Iago landed, and quickly appeared a few feet away from him.

Iago then got up, and when he did his body seemed to be flopping a bit. Iago then looked down in confusion and said, "Odd…my body isn't moving how it usually does.", Skarlet then said, "That's because your bones don't seem to be quite up to the task of holding their own against my wrath.", Iago then looked at Skarlet with a blank face and said, "Hmm...seems you are far more of a threat than I thought.", he then looked away from Skarlet. When he did, his face then got dark, and he then said, "I just wish that I could feel this...this pain...sounds great.", he then released his energy and said, "Welp...let's see how long you can keep up for, after all, you lasted this long.", Iago then chuckled again as his eyes flashed grey and purple some more.

Iago then glared at Skarlet, as he did Skarlet then got into a stance as her aura exploded around her again, and then they prepared for another round.


	31. Chapter 31: Whispers of Hate

Part 31:

The hallway around them at this point was just ruins, all that remained was some of the roof and a massive floor. The room where Rosero was at was still intact, but there was no longer doors nor a wall at all.

Rosero just looked around at the area, she then looked down at the rubble on the ground. She then quickly looked up when she heard an explosion nearby, and then she saw Iago flying off. She then saw Skarlet charge at him and go out of sight.

Rosero then just sighed and said, "This...stinks.", she then just laid her head down again and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile, Skarlet and Iago continued to battle it out. Skarlet threw multiple punches at Iago, all of them aiming for his body. However, Iago started to dodge all her attacks the best he could.

Iago then caught one of her fist and then threw a punch right at Skarlet's face. Skarlet was sent back about 5 feet, she then looked back at Iago with hatred and charged at him again.

Iago then took a casual stance, and then he glared at Skarlet. When he did, his body then started to vibrate, and he then split into three. Skarlet ended up flying past Iago since she phased right threw him.

Skarlet then looked back, and saw three Iagos standing there. However, they weren't all the same. One of the Iagos looked like the one she was fighting, while the second one looked like Iago when they first met him, and the last one looked like a blackened Iago with tentacles coming out of his body.

All three Iagos then phased into each other, and became one again. Iago then charged at Skarlet and threw a powered up fist. Skarlet just blocked it, but the force pushed her back a bit.

Skarlet then frowned a bit and then she quickly stomped on the ground, making a shockwave exploded towards Iago, and as it reached him, the ground exploded around him and shot up in a spire of rock.

Iago jumped up in the air, and seemed to be open, so Skarlet then charged at him again, but when she did Iago split into three again, and then all three of the Iagos charged at Skarlet. Skarlet blocked the punch from the first Iago, but the second one managed to kick her in the ribs, and then the third one punched her into the distance. Iago then became one again, and then flew passed Skarlet. He then stopped and held his hand up, when he did Skarlet then zoomed passed, but he caught her by the tail, forcing Skarlet to stop all together.

Iago then slammed her onto the ground using her tail, and then he put his hand on her stomach and once again shouted, "SHATTER!", then his hand pulsed with energy as it began to glow purple and grey. Then an explosion went off point blank, hitting Skarlet directly.

A ton of smoke came up into the air as the explosion went off. Then, when the smoke cleared, Skarlet could be seen in a crater 3 feet deep. Iago stood only about a foot away from Skarlet, and looked down at her.

Iago then said casually, "You look quite cute when you're angry, and you are quite strong.", he then aimed a hand at her and started to power up a blast as he said, "I like that...but I must now get to killing you off now, you seem to be quite a problem.", he then put more and more power into his blast.

Skarlet then struggled to stand once again as her body was starting to get a little more shaky, and then she said through grit teeth, "Like Hell I'm gonna die right now, I'd rather die before I die!", Iago then raised an eyebrow and said, "What?", they then heard Rosero shout, "Yeah, WHAT!?", Iago then said, "Wow...even she agrees with me.", Skarlet then said, "It doesn't fucking matter who agrees with who! You still don't even understand who's gonna be killing who yet!", Skarlet then opened her hand and began charging up an orange and red spiraling blast as she aimed it at Iago and shouted, "Skarlet Buster!", Iago then put on a sadistic smile and said, "You won't win, that blast is too weak.", he then fired off a grey and purple blast that spiraled and clashed with Skarlet's blast.

When it did, Iago's blast started to overpower Skarlet's little by little, then it eventually overpowered her blast all together. The blast then engulfed Skarlet, and as it did Skarlet could be heard letting out a scream, then an explosion went off.

Iago then put on a bland face and said, "You may not die from that, but there is no way you can move as fast.", he then started to walk toward the smoke. Iago was now within the smoke, and was looking around, trying to find a sign that Skarlet was there.

Iago then thought in his head, "Where is she?", the smoke also seemed to pick up even more for some odd reason. Iago then raised an eyebrow and thought, "Hmm...am I doing that?", he then continued to look around.

Iago then felt a presence nearby, so he then turned around and threw a punch, but nothing was there. He then looked around some more, and felt another presence behind him, and he threw another punch, but nothing was there. He then fired off a blast in another direction but it didn't hit anything, it just cleared up some smoke. Iago then shouted in some irritation, "WHERE THE HELL!?", Iago then felt a punch on the back of his head, making him stumble forward, and then next, he saw a shadow quickly pass by him, and then he felt an impact on his chest, and then the shadow passed him again, and then he felt something trip him, and he fell over back first. Then he felt something grip his throat, and when he opened his eyes, he saw Skarlet with a few cuts around every part of her body, and she looked pissed.

Skarlet then lifted him off the ground while her aura exploded around her, making the smoke disappear. Skarlet then said, "Any last words before I drill a beam through your chest and end this?", Iago then smirked and said, "No words...just a move.", Iago then started to vibrate, and then he split into three again.

The two other Iago's then punched Skarlet right in the face, making her stumble back. As she did she lost her grip of Iago's throat, and Iago then kicked Skarlet away. Skarlet tumbled across the ground for a bit, but stopped herself. She was on one knee, trying to rest a bit before making another move. As she did, she could see Iago become one again, and he then smirked again.

Skarlet then looked to her left, and realized she was right next to the room Rosero was in. Iago then said, "You seem to be distracted...that won't do if you want to beat me.", Iago then let out his energy again.

Skarlet then closed her eyes as she began to grit her teeth again as she slowly stood back up as she said, "I won't...let you...do anything...TO ROSERO!", Skarlet's aura then erupted around her, and grew even bigger, and then she suddenly vanished, and reappeared while already punching Iago across the face. Iago then tried to counter again by grabbing her hand, but before he could Skarlet then punched him in the chest, and then in the gut. Skarlet then spun around and kicked Iago into a tree.

Iago then got up quickly, and he then picked up the tree he fell onto and threw it at Skarlet while surrounding it in his energy. Skarlet then stomped on the ground again, making a rock explode from the ground and fly right in front of Skarlet, and then she spun around and kick the rock right at that tree and split it apart.

Iago then let out more energy, and then tried to attack Skarlet with a full powered punch. But Skarlet caught his fist, and she then glared right at him. Iago then split into three again, and the two Iago's tried to punch Skarlet.

But Skarlet then just ducked her head, and she then punched the darker Iago off into the distance. The other Iago managed to land a hit though since she was still holding the main Iago by the hand. Skarlet only stumbled about 1 foot, and she then looked back up at the other Iago with some anger. She then pointed her hand out and shouted, "FALSE DEMIGOD!", and she then fired off a blast that sent the other Iago off into the distance.

Both Iago's then phased back into the main one, but when they did Skarlet then realized that Iago was charging a very powerful blast in his hand.

Iago then pointed the blast at her and shouted, "DIE!", and then fired off a massive blast of grey and purple, but this time it had dark purple energy sparking off of it. Skarlet then thought, "Pfft, I can easily dodge…", but then something in Skarlet's head told her to look behind her, so she did and went wide eyed when she realized Rosero was right behind her.

Skarlet then looked back at Iago and said, "You bastard! I'll destroy you for this! And I won't stop until I've done that! Even if it means my death!", Skarlet then put both of her hands out in front of her, and then she let the blast hit her hands at full force, as she was forced to slide back a few feet.

Then Skarlet stopped sliding back, and then the dark purple energy started to slice her arms and legs up as she continued to hold the blast, but then she grit her teeth even more, and then she managed to push the blast back a single step.

Iago then shouted, "HOW PERFECT! If I'm gonna be honest, I didn't even notice that she was behind you...but it seems to have worked in my favor!", he then chuckled a bit while glaring at Skarlet.

Skarlet's eyes then started glowing even brighter as she started repeating, "I won't let this beat me.", over and over again as she continued to take more and more steps towards Iago as the dark purple electricity continued to slash at her skin, making her leave a trail of blood.

Iago then put a serious face and shouted, "You persistent idiot, don't you realize that if you push more you will just harm yourself further?!", Skarlet then felt another huge pulse of energy hit the blast, and it forced her to slide back a little bit again, but she regained her balance quickly, and then she put on a livid face as she yelled, "RRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!", then her energy exploded into a massive aura that completely dwarfed Iago's blast, and then Skarlet began to push it back faster and faster until she started running at Iago with his own blast.

Iago then shouted, "WHAT!?", Skarlet then shouted, "For the record, you may be the devil, but the Hell Fighter will always win in the end!", she then felt yet another massive pulse in her arms, as if something was even more eager than before.

Skarlet could feel her blood boil even more, and the energy in her arms started to rise more and more. But as she started pushing the blast even more, the dark purple electricity that was slashing her finally managed to hit her right eye, and it slashed her eye, but just barely missed the eyeball, but regardless, she was forced to close it.

Skarlet then shoved the blast off of her as it quickly tried to hit her again, but as it got close, she reeled back her fist and then punched the blast directly at Iago.

Iago went flying off into the distance, but he quickly stopped himself. However, he was now on one knee, and he was confused as to why he was. Iago then continued to try and force himself up.

Meanwhile, Skarlet then felt more pressure build up in her arms as more energy flowed into her arms. Skarlet then looked down at her arms, and saw they were shaking even more than before. Her fingers were also bent over and were twitching at a rapid rate. Skarlet then looked at her hands in confusion and said, "Am I over-exhausting my powers? This feels weird.", but as she said this she suddenly felt something force her hands into fists.

Skarlet then put a worried face on and shouted, "Hey! This is my body! Fuck off!", but as she said this she then felt her head get forced to look up at Iago. she then saw her vision start to get surrounded by a red outline, and she could hear a whisper say, "Kill…", as her aura shot up.

Skarlet then yelled back, "That was the fucking plan voice in my head!", but as she said this, she then felt a shock in her body, and she then heard, "Kill...Kill…", then she felt a surge of anger fill her, and she no longer could speak.

Skarlet then felt her arms pulsate more, and she started to walk towards Iago with a face full of anger, and her aura shot into the air even more. Skarlet then thought, "Whoa this is new to me, it's like back when I let Argos have control for a bit, but way more aggressive, and I don't think I appreciate it, unless this results in Iago's death and no one else's.", Skarlet then took a few more steps forward, before she stopped and looked at Iago.

Skarlet then noticed that Iago was struggling to get up. Skarlet then thought, "Jeez, he put THAT much power into that blast? I barely even noticed that kind of power in there, did I power up that much?", Iago then looked up at Skarlet and put on an aggressive face as he suddenly got up and tried to run at her. But he quickly fell onto a knee again, and he then shouted, "WHAT IS GOING ON!?", he then tried to get up again.

Skarlet then tried to speak again, but was unable to, so then she just took a few more steps forward while thinking to herself, "Goddammit! I had so many more cool one liners to say too!" Then she got close enough to Iago to do literally anything, and then she felt her body suddenly pick up Iago by the throat again, and then she threw him up only a little, and then she reeled back her arm and smashed it into his chest as a loud explosive noise went off, and sent him flying. Skarlet then teleported ahead of him, and uppercut him into the sky, and then she teleported to him again, and then she punched him in the back to stop him, and then she began rapidly punching him all over, and then she smashed him back down towards the ground, where she then teleported down where he was again, and punched him in a way where he would stop in mid air again, and as he was stuck hovering in front of her, Skarlet aimed a hand at his face as a red ball of energy charged up, and then she smirked as she launched a massive pulse of red energy that sent Iago flying into the ground, as his body tore a rut in the ground until he hit the building and was now stuck sitting against the wall with broken bones throughout his entire body.

Skarlet then flew down to Iago and looked at him. She then saw the red outlines around her eyes fade away, and she felt like she could control her arms again.

Iago then looked up at Skarlet, and he put on another aggressive face and tried to move. However, he couldn't move at all, and he then put a face of confusion. He then looked down, and realized his body was broken, he could no longer move. He then tried to power up, but none of his energy came up at all.

Skarlet then said while it seemed like she was about to run out of breath, "It's...it's all over now...I told you...that I'd beat you...and I kept my promise.", Iago then put on a smirk and said, "Hehehe...AHHAHAHAHAA! You sure did...now do it...finish me! DO IT!", he then began to laugh some more.

Skarlet then aimed a hand at him and said, "With pleasure.", but as she did, a red ball of energy tried charging in her hand, but it quickly flickered out.

Iago then stopped laughing and shouted, "What are you waiting for!? DO IT!", Iago then shouted in aggression over and over, "DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!", but as he shouted this, suddenly, a red blade looking shard came out of nowhere and stabbed Iago right in the head.

Skarlet then went wide eyed with her one open eye, and then she looked behind her and saw Rosero with one of her gauntlets on, pointing her blade at Iago.

Rosero had a livid face on, and her arm shook a lot as she pointed it right at Iago. Skarlet then looked back at Iago, and looked to see if he was dead already. When she did however, she heard Iago whisper, "Thank...you..", as he went limp.

Skarlet then heard Rosero shout, "RAAAAAGH!", and she then looked over and saw Rosero charge right at Iago with her blade out. Skarlet then watched as Rosero drove her blade right into Iago, and she then began to shout, "YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!", as she began to slash Iago over and over, and did not seem to stop at all.

Skarlet then said, "Wow, he must've done some fucked shit while I was gone for you to be that mad.", Rosero then turned around and looked at Skarlet with a red glowing eye and said in a livid voice, "He tried to fucking rape me!", she then looked back at Iago and slashed him even more.

Skarlet then said with a voice that sounded like she was passing out, "Well, you keep having fun, he deserves that for doing that to you…uuuugh." Skarlet then fell over backwards as her form deactivated, but she was still a little bit conscious for now.

Rosero then stopped and looked back and saw Skarlet when she heard her fall. Rosero then put a worried face and said, "Skarlet!", she then ran over to Skarlet and looked at her and asked, "Are you alright?! Well besides all the cuts and shit.", Skarlet then said with a weak voice, "I think I used too much energy or something...my body feels like it's shutting itself off...but before I pass out or whatever's gonna happen to me...I gotta tell you this...Samuel and Melvin...I think they might be dead...I left their bodies in the start of the room I used to get to the hallway...please go and get them so we can at least give them a proper burial.", Rosero then went wide eyed and said, "They...are...", she then put on a sad face, and then she said, "Dammit, now this win feels like another loss.", she then looked back at Skarlet and said, "I'll go get them.", Skarlet then put on a weak smile and said, "Thanks.", and then she closed her eye and passed out.

Rosero then looked back at the double doors at the front of the hallway, and she started to walk. She then went through the doors, and saw the two brothers on the ground nearby.

Rosero then looked away and closed her eyes as she thought, "We didn't win...did we?", she then opened her eyes and looked at the two boys with sorrow in her eyes.

She then went up to the boys and picked them up, and she then walked out back to the outdoors. She then stopped under a tree, and put them next to it. Rosero then looked at the ground next to her, and she then closed her eyes again.

She then opened them again, but this time with pressure, and as she did a mini explosion went off, making a hole big enough to fit a body or two.

Rosero then took the two boys, and put them into the hole. She then began to shovel the dirt over the bodies, after she did she then got silent and looked down.

Rosero then said, "I'm sorry...that you had to go through this...this hell...you didn't deserve this, none of you did...these fucking demons are nothing but killers...killers that deserve their own fucking medicine...I'm sorry Melvin, Samuel, and any others who died here...If only we were here before hand...If I hadn't been so blind...you would be alive.", she then looked up to the sky and said, "Rest easy you two.", she then looked over in the distance, and began to walk back over to where Skarlet was at.

Rosero then walked back to the room she was held in, and she then grabbed her armor and other gauntlet and put them on. She then made sure both her blades worked, which they did, and then she walked over to where Skarlet was lying at.

Rosero then looked at Skarlet and said, "You deserve a rest.", she then picked Skarlet up and carried her on her back. Rosero then started to walk off in a random direction, hoping to find some place she can rest.


	32. Chapter 32: Suburban Nightmare

Part 32:

Rosero started carrying Skarlet around in search for a place they could rest. However, before she could even walk for about a minute, she then started to hear a water sound, almost like there was traveling liquid. Rosero then looked around in confusion as she thought, "What is that?", she then looked up and went wide eyed.

There was a beacon just about 15 feet away from where she was at, and she could even hear some voices in the distance as well.

Rosero then said, "A beacon? Here?", she then started to walk towards where the beacon was at. Rosero then put Skarlet down next to a tree, and looked out from behind a bush.

Rosero saw what looked like a weird building, it was white with a few grey patches. There also seemed to be a symbol that looked like a demonic pair of wings.

Rosero then raised an eyebrow and thought, "Why is that out here? And why does it looks like a pair of wings? Odd…", she then looked back at Skarlet, and then back at the building.

She then thought, "I would go in...but Skarlet needs to be treated, those wounds could get worse.", she then went over to Skarlet and picked her back up.

Rosero then looked at the building and thought, "I'll come back and get that beacon later.", she then started to walk off again, keeping in mind where the beacon was at.

Rosero had walked for about another 20 minutes before she even saw a glimpse of something in the distance. Rosero then squinted her eyes and looked carefully at what was ahead.

Rosero then noticed what looked like a road, and then she saw the side of a car. Rosero's eyes then went a bit wide as she thought, "Wait...is this a suburban town?", she then started to run up to where she saw the car. As she did, she then saw more of the road, and she could now see about two houses nearby.

Rosero then finally got out of the forest, and walked onto the road. She then looked over and saw a row of houses that went on for about a mile. She then looked back over to the other side of the road and saw more houses. She then looked at the road and noticed that they all had curbs, meaning there was more to the town.

Rosero then thought, "I wonder how big this suburban town is.", Rosero then started to float into the air with Skarlet on her back. She was now about 30 feet above the air, and she could see the entire town. The town seemed to be about 4 acres in size, and had a lot of houses. Rosero could also see cars on the road, and even a few trucks.

Rosero then said with wide eyes, "Wow...this is probably the best place we could ever hide at, just look at all these houses.", she then flew over one of the houses and stopped on the road in front.

Rosero then looked around at all the houses. She then got a face of some hatred when she saw some of the houses had been ransacked.

Rosero then thought with a frown, "So the demons were here huh? Hmm...there's a lot of stuff scattered along the floor, were these people in a hurry or where they running for their lives? Probably both.", she then looked over and went wide eyed.

There seemed to be dry blood on the floor near the end of the road, and near the corner of one street she could see what looked like the ashes of a person who was burned.

Rosero then thought, "This place may be good for hiding, but I still need to have my guard up.", she then started to walk through the town, trying to find the perfect house to hide in.

Rosero looked from house to house, and tried to depict if it was good by how it looked. One house was blown open, while another seemed to lack a front door. Another house was fine at the front, but had no windows, while another was fine in the front but blown apart in the back.

Rosero then said with disappointment, "Did the demons really get EVERY damn part of this place?!", but as she said that, she then looked up and saw a row of perfectly good houses, the only damage being some scraped paint.

Rosero then went wide eyed and said, "OOOOOOKAy, never mind.", she then continued to walk over to the houses. Rosero then looked at a house that was blue with some white outlines around it.

Rosero then thought, "Imma go with this one.", she then walked into the house. Rosero had to kick the door open since it seemed to be locked. She then walked in and looked around.

The house seemed to be pretty normal, except for the fact that everything in the house was on the floor and broken. Rosero then walked into what looked like a living room.

She saw that there was a couch, but the couch had some shattered glass from a flower pot nearby. Rosero then put on a blank face and said, "Are you fucking kidding me?", she then walked up to couch and looked right at the glass shards.

Rosero then said, "Yeah, you little things are gonna have to go.", she then kicked the glass off the couch the best she could.

It took her a minute, but she finally was able to kick all the glass away, and she then put Skarlet down on the couch. Rosero then started to look up and down at Skarlet, seeing her wounds and what needed to be treated.

Rosero then put on a concerned face and said, "Wait...I don't have any bandages, how am I gonna patch her up?!", Rosero then calmed down a bit and thought, "No...It's fine, there are a lot of houses here, there has to be at least one house here filled with medical supplies.", Rosero then looked at Skarlet and said, "Be right back.", she then turned around and ran out of the house.

Rosero then said, "I don't wanna look for any longer than I have to, so I'm gonna be quick about this.", she then zoomed into a house and looked around for about a minute. But she didn't find anything despite the house having so many rooms.

Rosero then ran out of the house and thought, "I was too slow in there, I need to be faster.", she then released her energy, and her hair then quickly turned gold and spiked up as she went Super Saiyan 2, and she then started to run into all the houses.

Rosero must have ran into 30 different houses, spending only about 5 seconds in each of the houses. Rosero then shouted as she zoomed by five different houses, "WHERE…THE…FUCK…IS…THE…SUPPLIES!", she then saw a green house with grey rims. Rosero then ran into the house and began to search. While searching an office room, she then looked over and saw what looked like a medical compartment.

Rosero then shouted, "JACKPOT!", and she then looked at the compartment, and saw that it was unlocked. Rosero then put a worried face and thought, "Please don't be empty, please don't be empty.", she then opened the compartment and looked inside. Inside the compartment was what looked like a big roll of wrappings, along with some alcohol and painkillers in the form of a pill.

Rosero then put on a cheery face and said, "Yay!", and she then looked over and saw a box next to her. She then picked up the box and put all the medical stuff into it.

She then quickly ran out of the house and ran back to the house she put Skarlet in. Rosero then deformed from Super Saiyan 2, and she then entered the house.

She then walked up to Skarlet and put the box near her. Rosero then said, "Alright, time to bandage you up.", Rosero then began to put bandages on Skarlet, but not before using to alcohol first.

After about 5 minutes, Rosero was done bandaging up Skarlet. Rosero then thought, "This place seems safe, but I can't help but feel like something is up here.", she then thought some more and remembered the beacon from before. Rosero then thought, "That beacon, it was very close to where Iago's building was...I will have to go and get that later.", she then sat down on the couch and sighed a bit.

Rosero then had a thought pop up in her head, and she then raised an eyebrow and said, "Wait...why are we on the top floor? Does this place have a basement?", she then got up and started to look around the place. She opened every door she could find, but it didn't seem this house had a basement.

Rosero then thought, "Maybe another house has one.", she then ran out and looked around at the houses that were still intact. All the other houses had a basement, but most of their basements either had a second entrance or they were too full of stuff to settle in, plus a few of the basements were too dusty and some were even collapsed.

Rosero's eye then twitched a bit as she thought, "All these basements are terrible...a second entrance means another way to get to Skarlet, and these full basements have too much stuff in them...and some of them are just too dusty, I'm not gonna leave Skarlet in there...and some are them are just collapsed...THESE BASEMENTS SUCK!", she then ran back the house she put Skarlet in and thought, "Welp...seems I'm gonna have to stick with this place.", she then sat down next to Skarlet again.

Rosero then yawned a bit, and thought, "Imma just rest my eyes a bit.", she then closed her eyes, and in a matter of seconds fell asleep.

While asleep, Rosero had a scary dream.

In the dream, Rosero opened her eyes and found herself in a weird prison cell. The prison cell seemed small and had a bed and a toilet in the corner. Rosero then thought, "W-Where am I?", she then looked over at the bars and then she poked her head through the bars. All she could see was a long hallway made of brick that lead to a door at the end. Rosero then grabbed the bars and tried to break them open, but they were too hard for her to break. Then, in the distance, she could hear what sounded like fighting, and she could a demon roar nearby. She then heard what sounded like Skarlet's voice yelling, "Give me back Rosero you bastards! I'll tear you limb from limb! Aaaaaaah!", Rosero then said in a soft voice, "Skarlet?", she then heard another bang in the distance.

Rosero was then about to grab onto the bars again, but before she could, suddenly static went off in her vision, and she then found herself in front of the prison cell, no longer inside of it. Rosero then looked back and heard more fighting going on, and then another explosion went off as well. Rosero then started to walk up to the door somewhat slow, listening as to what was going on. She was now almost halfway across the hallway, she then thought, "Why am I here? What is going on?", she then got halfway across the hallway.

She then heard Skarlet's voice yell, "Outta my way! I need to...AAAAH!", Rosero then went wide eyed and said, "Skarlet? What's going on out there?", she then started to run at the door, and as she was she then heard a faint sound in the distance, it sounded like a gushing sound. Rosero then got to the door and tried to open it, but the door didn't seem to open. Rosero then pulled at the door, shouting, "OPEN DAMMIT!", she then continued to pull and turn the knob on the door over and over, it seemed to get more loose the more she turned it.

She then heard what sounded like Skarlet completely out of breath on the other side of the door, and then Rosero heard energy charging on the other side of the door, and then she heard Skarlet yell, "RAAAAAHHHH! SKARLET BUSTER!", Rosero then felt a massive pressure blow out from the door, and the door even creaked a bit as the wind blew at it.

Rosero then pulled at the door as the wind blew, and it swung open. After the pressure subsided, she then ran out and shouted, "Skarlet?!", but when she did she just found herself in an empty black room. There wasn't even any sign of a struggle, just an empty black room with nothing in it, not even a light.

Rosero then put on a face of panic and said, "What is going on? Where am I? Where's Skarlet at? THIS MAKES NO SENSE!", Rosero then started to walk into the darkness.

However, as she did, she then felt her foot kick something, and she then looked down and saw what looked like a body.

Rosero then rubbed her eyes, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness around her. However, the moment her eyes adjusted, she was then filled with shock. She went wide eyed as she looked down and saw Skarlet, dead on the floor, surrounded with blood. Rosero even looked over and saw that Skarlet's entire arm was missing, and she had a massive stab wound, as if she was stabbed by the same blade in Rosero's last dream.

Rosero then looked at Skarlet right in the eye, and then when she shock finally allowed Rosero to react, Rosero then shouted in high pitch, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!", Rosero then woke up and shouted, "AAAAAAAAAHH!", and started to pant from the dream she had just had.

Rosero hyperventilated a bit, but she quickly caught her breath. She had a face of panic, and some worry. Rosero then calmed down and looked around, and saw that she was still in the house.

Rosero then put her hand on her forehead and thought, "Phew...it was just a nightmare.", she then looked over and saw Skarlet lying next to her. Rosero then put a face of relief and said, "Thank god.", she then moved over a little bit and grabbed onto Skarlet's arm and hugged it. Rosero then lied back down while holding onto Skarlet's arm, and thought, "I hope that's the only nightmare I get in a while.", she then closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

The next day, Rosero woke up and quickly looked around to make sure nothing was nearby. Rosero then looked over and saw that she was still holding onto Skarlet's arm. Rosero then thought, "If she lost this, she would seriously need a...hand.", she then chuckled at herself a bit. Rosero then put a concerned face and thought, "Okay, bad joke...I just reminded myself of the dream...Oh god.", she then squinted in disgust because of the reminder.

Rosero then opened her eyes again and looked at Skarlet and thought, "She must have been very tired to still be asleep.", she then let go of Skarlet and got up. She then walked over to the front door and looked around to make sure no enemies were around.

Rosero then walked back inside and went to the backyard of the house. Rosero then took a deep breath and thought, "Alright...I might as well practice while im here.", she then put on a calm face and looked down at the ground.

Rosero then let off her energy, and she then turned into a Super Saiyan. Rosero then thought, "I'm glad she was able to do this, just means things will be a lot easier.", Rosero then began to concentrate on her energy. As she did, more and more energy started to flow through her body, and she then began to grit her teeth as some pain filled her body. Rosero's aura then turned from gold to orange, and she started to get marks on her skin. Rosero's hair then turned orange, and her eyes then turned reddish orange.

Rosero then shouted, "HYAAAA!", as her aura shot up, and then calmed down again. Rosero then looked at her arms, and then her hands, which now had demonic symbols on it.

Rosero then thought, "Hmm...Super Saiyan Ignited: Raging Fury is getting easier to maintain, still a bit hard to go into though...should I crank it up to two? Hmm...I would need a bigger space for that.", she then closed her eyes and then deformed back to her base.

Rosero then thought, "I think I should wake Skarlet up, even though it's probably best to let her rest I just wanna see if she is okay.", she then walked back into the house.

Rosero then went up to Skarlet and shook her a bit while saying, "Hey, Skarlet, wake up.", but Skarlet didn't respond, her body didn't even react at all. Rosero then raised an eyebrow and said, "Hello? Skarlet, you that sleepy?", she then began to shake Skarlet a bit more.

However, Skarlet did not move at all, Rosero then grabbed Skarlet by the arm and shouted, "WAKE UP!", and shook her a bit more, but Skarlet did not wake up. Instead she just fell back onto the couch, she was completely limp.

Rosero then raised an eyebrow and thought, "Skarlet?", Rosero then got a worried face and thought, "Why isn't she waking up?", Rosero then shouted with worry, "Skarlet, are you okay?! Skarlet!?", Rosero then started to panic a bit.

Rosero then shouted, "Oh god…why isn't she moving?! Did she…", Rosero then thought, "Did she fail the transformation and I just didn't notice?!", Rosero then shouted, "NO NO!", Rosero then stopped shouting and said, "No...calm down Rosero...calm down.", she then breathed for a bit and then looked at Skarlet again.

Rosero then thought, "Don't panic Rosero...calm down, don't make these assumptions out of panic...check her.", Rosero then looked at Skarlet.

She then grabbed onto Skarlet's arm, and she then put two fingers on Skarlet's wrist to feel for a heartbeat. She immediately felt Skarlet's heart beat, Rosero then put her fingers on her neck and felt her heart there too. Rosero then put her hand on Skarlet's chest where her heart was at and then closed her eyes and concentrated on the movement.

Rosero could feel Skarlet's chest move up and then down slightly, indicating that she was breathing. Rosero then opened her eyes and then she sighed in relief and said, "Good...you're still alive, and you seem to be in good shape...for the most part.", Rosero then hugged Skarlet out of relief that she was alright.

While Rosero hugged her, Skarlet seemed to make a very faint smile on her face, and breathed out in a bit of comfort.

Rosero then let go of Skarlet, and she then got up and then she closed her eyes and put her hand on her forehead while thinking, "If she is okay, then I should be able to go out and take out that beacon I saw...but if I do that then she will be alone.", she then looked at Skarlet with a worried face.

Rosero then shook her head and thought, "Maybe...nah that won't work.", she then paced around for a bit, trying to decide whether she should go for the beacon or make sure Skarlet was alright.

Rosero then thought, "Wait...why don't I put her upstairs? Maybe she will be okay up there...I think.", Rosero then picked Skarlet up and went over to the stairs. She then put Skarlet in a bedroom, however she couldn't put her on the bed because it had broken springs and seemed very uncomfortable.

Rosero then said, "Hmm...sorry, but I'm pretty sure you're better off on the floor than a bed that bad.", Rosero then slowly put Skarlet down next to the wall. Rosero then thought for a bit and said, "Hmm...actually there should be a few things here that should make her more comfortable...blankets?", she then nodded and said, "Blankets.", Rosero then walked into the other rooms and grabbed any blankets she could find.

Rosero then placed the blankets a certain way that allowed Skarlet to lie on them without having to feel the hard floor. Rosero then said, "The couch is probably better than this, but at least you're much more hidden up here.", Rosero then put Skarlet onto the blankets.

Rosero then said, "I swear if I get back and find that your not here...I will either lose my shit or, and this is if a demon took you, I will kill a lot of those hellbound bullshit demons.", Rosero then stood up and said as she walked out, "I'll be back, don't go anywhere...no seriously...don't.", she then walked down the stairs and began to make her way out of the house.

Rosero then looked into the forest and said with a serious face, "I'll make this quick, I don't want to be gone any longer than I have to.", she then began to run into the forest, making her way to the beacon.

Meanwhile, the demons have brought news to the purple demon.

"Sir...we have news"

"What is it hunter?"

"We have gotten intel that Iago was defeated, and that the red demon squadron was wiped out"

"WHAT?! BY WHO!?"

"We don't know, all the intel that we have tells us that two demigods were brought into the prison, but no specific information was made."

"THESE IDIOTS! Never rely on a stupid red demon to make paper work...is there a trace of where they may be?"

"No sir, the hallway that lead to Iago's room was completely blown apart, meaning they could have gone anywhere."

"GRAGH!...These damn demigods think they can make a fool out of us? Well...they will just have to see my wrath first hand...SEND OUT THE GHOULS! SEND OUT THE ADVANCED HUNTERS! SEND THEM ALL OUT!"

"Yes sir!"

"These demigods will suffer for what they have done...Iago was the perfect representation of what a demigod should be, and now he is gone...this will not stand, we will find you...red head."


	33. Chapter 33: Rosaline Manslaughter?

Part 33:

Rosero was now running through the forest at high speed since she wanted to get to the beacon quickly. While running, Rosero released her energy, and her hair started to flicker gold. Her hair then turned gold and more energy started to come off of her.

In the distance, Rosero could see the beacon in the sky. She continued to run towards it, and Rosero's energy sparked up even more, and her hair spiked up some more too. Rosero was now in Super Saiyan 2, and she even let out one of her blades so she could be ready for anything.

Rosero then heard what sounded like voices, which one of the voices said, "I can't believe Iago is dead, I never thought it was possible.", she then heard another say, "Yeah, It makes me think...how strong is that red head?", as he said this however, Rosero then jumped out and shouted, "VERY!", and she then stabbed the demon right in the head.

The demon then fell to the ground, but when Rosero pulled her blade she ended up ripping off the demons head on accident. Rosero then looked at the other demon and said, "Oops...I may or may not still be mad.", she then gave an angry look at the demon.

The demon then went wide eyed and shouted, "Y-Y-YOU KILLED HIM! JUST LIKE THAT!?", Rosero then disappeared, and then appeared behind the demon and said, "No time to talk, I'm in a hurry.", Rosero then spun around, making the demon head fall off her blade, and then she used the same blade to stab the demon in the head.

Rosero then pulled the blade out again, but ended up ripping off this demon's head too, it also had a bit of the spine as well. Rosero then looked at the demon head and said, "Yup...still mad about Iago, stabbing his body was not enough for me.", she then flicked her blade, making the demons head fall off her blade.

Rosero then looked over and saw more demons charging at her. Rosero then smirked and said, "Oh goodie, more stress relief.", she then let out her other blade and charged right at the demons, there was about a dozen of them.

Rosero then slashed her blade and one of the demons, and ended up cutting his stomach open. The demon then shouted, "GAAAAAGH!", as he held his insides in his hand. Rosero then jumped into the air and slashed at another demon, slicing the top of his head. When she did, she ended up cutting into the demon's brain. The demon then fell over and died.

Rosero then aimed her blade at the demons and shouted, "BLADES OF ANGER!", and then red ki blades fired off. The blades landed on three of the demons, and the demons then put on a face of agony just before the blades blew them up, leaving nothing but ashes.

Rosero then shouted, "YOU ARE NOTHING!", she then looked at the remaining demons, who were now looking at her with anger. Rosero then looked over at the demon with the open stomach wound, and she then said, "You will suffer until death.", she then looked back at the other demons and said, "As for all of you, you will die to my blade.", she then put her blade away, and then pointed her hand right at the demons.

Rosero then shouted, "ROSALINE BURST!", as a massive red ki blast shot out of her hand. The ki blast hit about two of the demons, leaving them seriously injured. Rosero then charged at the demons that were not wounded, and she then let her blade back out again and slashed her blade at them.

The demons could be heard screaming, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!", as Rosero continued to torment all the demons.

About 5 seconds later, Rosero had finished off all the demons, and was now looking at the weird building. Rosero then went up to the entrance of the building, and opened the doors. She then started to walk through the building while still in Super Saiyan 2 just in case.

Rosero looked at the wall as she walked through the building, and saw weird pictures of what seemed like people with wings and armor. She then thought, "What the hell are up with these pictures? And why are they here?", she then looked ahead and saw a semi big room.

Rosero slowly walked into the room, and looked around to see if there was anything there. But there wasn't, the room seemed to be empty, except for the fact that there were even more symbols in the room. She looked at the wall, and realized that some of the symbols looked familiar.

Rosero then frowned as she thought, "Those look like the tattoos Iago has...of course those would be here.", Rosero then made a fist and she then shouted, "HYAAAAH!", as she punched the symbol on the wall, causing the wall to break.

Rosero then looked at her hand and wiped off some dust. She then looked back and saw a staircase that spiraled upward. Rosero then thought, "It must be up there.", she then began to walk up the staircase.

Rosero then got to the top, and she could see the beacon shooting its energy into the air. Rosero then started to walk over to the beacon, and as she did she then extended her arm out to her side and let out her blade. Rosero was now about 3 feet away from the beacon when she stopped in her tracks.

Rosero then stopped and stood there, staring at the beacon for a few seconds. Then, Rosero then quickly turned around while shouting, "YOU WON'T GET ME WITH THAT TRICK!", as she stabbed her blade into something. As she did, she could hear an animal shriek, and watched as a lizard appeared in her line of view.

The lizard then fell over, and struggled to breathe. Rosero then said with anger in her eyes, "You're gonna have to try harder than that if you want to get me.", Rosero then stabbed the lizard right in the head.

Rosero then looked back at the beacon, but as she did she then felt something hit her in the head. Rosero then got kicked and sent off 3 feet, but she didn't lose her balance.

Rosero then looked up with some anger and said, "Listen up, I'm still mad about Iago, so you lizards really don't want to mess with me.", Rosero then thought for a bit and said, "Nah, you won't listen, you're just dumb animals, so I'll kill you anyway.", she then took a stance and released more energy.

As she did though, she felt a presence behind her, so she then spun around and kicked the air. When she did, she ended up kicking something, and she then watched as another lizard appeared into view, and went flying off the building.

Rosero then looked back, and put up her guard to avoid getting hit directly. Rosero then thought, "Wait a second...why don't I just use my energy to reveal them?", Rosero then absorbed her energy into her body and shouted, "HYAAAAAAA!", and she then exploded into a massive golden light. When this happened, Rosero's energy then spread into the air, and she could feel the presence of the lizards within her energy.

Rosero then said in a low tone, "I can sense your presence...now it's time you got out of my way.", but as she said that she could feel even more signs of a presence. Rosero then looked around, and realized there were more than 6 lizards surrounding her.

Rosero then put on a serious face and said, "So...this is how it is huh?...Fine then, BRING IT ON!", Rosero then let off more energy.

Rosero then began to shout, "HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", as her energy shot into the air. Her hair then started to grow down to the back of her knees, and her electricity sparked even more. Rosero then calmed down, and stared at the lizards, now in Super Saiyan 3.

Rosero then shouted, "YOU WILL DIE BY MY BLADE!", and she then charged at the lizards with only one blade out.

Rosero could feel one of the lizards right in front of her, so she then slashed her blade in front of her. When she did, she could hear a shriek, and then a lizard appeared right in front of her. She then felt another presence behind her, so she then ducked her head. When she did she could see the lizard behind her hit the lizard in front of her.

Rosero then let out her other blade, and stabbed both the lizards in the gut. Both the lizards shrieked as they fell to the ground. Rosero then aimed a blade at them, but before she could fire she ended up taking another hit to the head, and then she felt a sharp pain in her back.

Rosero then shouted, "GAAGH!", as she felt something kick her leg. Rosero then shouted in an angry voice, "ENOUGH!", she then released more energy, and she could sense all the lizards fly off.

Rosero then aimed her blade at the lizards, and then shouted, "BLADES OF ANGER!", as she did more red blades came out her blade. The blades then hit the two lizards that she injured before hand.

Rosero then looked over at the remaining lizards. There were 4 of them, 3 were fine while 1 was injured. Rosero then looked at the injured one and pointed her hand at it while glaring, she then shouted, "ROSALINE BURST!", and then a massive red blast fired out her hand.

The lizard could be heard shrieking in agony as the blast completely destroyed its body.

Rosero then looked over at the other 3, she then looked back at the beacon, and she then had a thought. Rosero then said, "Hmm...if these lizards are like the first one we fought...then they are here to protect the beacon.", she then looked back at the lizards.

She then smirked and aimed a hand at the beacon. Rosero then shouted again, "ROSALINE BURST!", and then fired off a massive blast strong enough to destroy a planet. The blast then made contact with something, and a massive shriek could be heard as an explosion went off.

When the smoke faded, two lizards could be seen standing in front of the beacon, there face symbolizing pure agony as they stood in a way that showed they were a meatshield.

Rosero then looked over at the last lizard, and she then thought, "Huh...seems this one was smart.", she then looked over at the other two lizards, who had already fallen over and had smoke coming off their bodies.

Rosero then glared at the lizard as she got ready to charge at it. The lizard then let out a roar as it began to charge at Rosero.

Rosero then lifted up her leg and bent it a little bit, almost like she was ready to kick something. Rosero then saw the lizard disappear as it went invisible.

Rosero then shifted her eyes, almost looking around for something. Rosero then suddenly spun around while shouting, "THERE!", as she ended up kicking the lizard right in the gut.

The lizard then came into view, and had a face of shock as it took the massive hit. The lizard then took a few steps while looking at Rosero.

Rosero then put her blades away and put up her fist. As she did, her fist then started to charge up with energy, and it began to shake violently. Rosero then glared at the lizard again while saying, "I will blow you away.", she then lifted up her fist and charged right at the lizard.

In the matter of a second, she then appeared right in front of the lizard, and she then shouted, "GET FUCKING DESTROYED!", she then punched the lizard right in the gut.

When she did, she ended up blowing her fist halfway into the lizards gut, and the lizard shrieked in pain as it felt Rosero's fist inside its body.

Rosero then looked up at the lizard and said, "Bye Rufus.", she then let off a massive red blast that incinerated the beam. After the blast subsided, Rosero then got into a casual stance and looked at her fist.

Rosero then thought, "Since you're not here, I might as well say it for you...but this is the only time I say that name.", she then shook her hand trying to get the blood off her hand.

Rosero then looked over at the beacon, and she then aimed her hand at it and charged up another blast strong enough to destroy a planet, and then she fired it at the beacon. The beacon made a glass sound as it exploded, and the water like beam then disappeared.

Rosero then thought, "Alright...that makes 6 beacons down...that just leaves four more."

But as she destroyed the beacon, she then got a glimpse of something in the sky. It looked like a human, but she could have sworn she saw what looked like wings. Rosero then looked up at the sky while saying, "The hell is that?", but when she did there was nothing there.

Rosero then raised an eyebrow and said, "What was that? Did that thing have...wings?", she then shook her head and thought, "No...I'm probably seeing things from the pictures.", she then jumped down from the building.

As she landed, she then got out of Super Saiyan 3, and then she started to run back to the suburban area. Rosero then thought, "I swear if she moved.", she then let off her energy to run faster.

Within seconds, Rosero had arrived back at the suburban area, and she was now making her way back to the house. Rosero then got to the house, but as she did she then felt an odd presence.

Rosero then put on a frown and said, "There better not be anything here.", she then started to slowly make her way into the house. As she did, she could hear what sounded like talking and some whispers.

She could hear a voice say, "Hmm...interesting.", she then heard another voice say, "So this is the one they want us to bring back?", Rosero at this point was now in the house and was peeking around a corner.

Rosero then saw what looked like three tall figures, they were at least 7 feet in height. Rosero then looked closer and saw what looked like the outline of an ear, a demon's ear.

Rosero then looked closer, and got wide eyed when she saw what looked like Skarlet's arm. Rosero then thought in her head while putting a livid face, "Oh no you fucking don't.", Rosero could hear one voice said, "Come on, let's bring her in already, the purple demon will award us greatly for this.", they then looked like they were about to pick Skarlet up.

But before they could, Rosero then let out a blade and shouted, "FUCK OFF!", as she stabbed on right in the back. The demon then screamed, "AAAAGH!", and his hood fell off his head, and revealed he was a blue demon.

Rosero then kicked the demon, which caused him to fly out the window while shattering it. Rosero then looked at the other demons and lifted her hand while shouting, "GET AWAY FROM HER BITCH!", as energy charged in her hand.

The demons then panicked and shouted, "RUN AWAY!", as they tried to run. Rosero then shouted, "ROSALINE BURST JACKASS!", as she fired off a red blast, which followed the demons outside like a homing missile.

Rosero could hear the demons shout in pain, "RAAAAGH!", as an explosion went off. Rosero then looked back at Skarlet. She then looked up and down Skarlet to make sure she was okay.

Rosero then sighed in relief and said, "Okay good...You're okay.", she then went up to Skarlet and gently hugged her while saying, "I won't let them get you...they will have to get past me first."

Rosero then saw Skarlet's eyes close a little tighter, as Skarlet clenched her fist as her arm was shivering a bit. Rosero then raised an eyebrow and thought, "Huh? What's going on?"

As she thought that however, she then felt a breeze hit her, and then she looked over and saw the window was blown open. Rosero then put on a scrunched face and shouted, "GODAMMIT! Now you're cold!", she then thought a bit and said, "Welp, back upstairs you go...until I find a way to block that opening.", she then picked Skarlet up and started to carry Skarlet up the stairs.

Rosero then went back to the room she had put Skarlet before, and put her back down on the blankets.

Rosero then looked around the room, and then down at the floor. When she did, she could see footprints on the ground that lead into the room, and then another few pairs that went out.

Rosero then frowned and thought, "I'm glad I destroyed that beacon already...now I can focus on just making sure that Skarlet is safe.", Rosero then sat down on the floor.

Rosero then let out her blade and looked at the doorway with some irritation on her face. She then thought, "If I was here a minute late, Skarlet would have been taken away...I have to make sure that does not happen.", she then looked over at Skarlet, and then back at the doorway.

After about a few hours, Rosero still sat there, making sure nothing was happening. However, at some point, Rosero then yawned, but then immediately shook her head.

Rosero then thought as she slapped herself, "NO! STAY AWAKE!", she then looked back at the door, but with a drowsy face this time. Rosero then felt her leg go slightly numb, and then her arm as well.

Rosero then put started to get a bit dizzy from forcing herself to stay awake. She then thought, "Eh...I don't think a few hours of sleep will hurt.", Rosero then looked over at Skarlet and thought, "But I also gotta make sure...she isn't...taken.", she then lowered her head.

But she then picked her head back up while saying, "NOOO!", but then she got tired again and said, "Okay fine…", she then got up and slowly walked towards Skarlet.

Rosero then got close to Skarlet, but then legs then got wobbly, and she ended up falling on top of Skarlet. Rosero then said, "Oh...dammit...I fell right on...top of...her…", she then tried to get up, but her body wouldn't let her.

Rosero then thought, "Screw you...body...oh well.", she then just let her head fall and she then fell asleep on the spot.

While Rosero was sleeping on Skarlet, Skarlet seemed to have a small smirk on her face, like as if she knew Rosero was sleeping on her.


	34. Chapter 34: Demonic Army Arrives

Part 34:

Three days have passed since the day Rosero destroyed the beacon. During the night leading into the 5th day of the week, Rosero had a weird dream. It wasn't a scary one though.

Rosero looked around and found herself in a bizarre looking world. There was a lava looking lake nearby, but it had a bright color to it. The area around looked like it had balloons in the air, but they then turned into jelly beans, but then they turned into clouds, but then they turned into balloons...I think you get the idea. Rosero then looked down at the ground, and saw what looked like a rainbow floor that blinked colors over and over. Rosero then started to get dizzy and her head started to turn as she looked.

Rosero then said, "Uuuggh...too dizzy.", she then fell flat on her back. Her head continued to spin as the colors still appeared in her eyes. Her vision then cleared and she was now able to see again. Rosero then stood back up, and looked over at a rock. When she looked at the rock, she could see what looked like an old man. He then shouted at Rosero, "IT'S DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS!", he then threw a blade at Rosero.

Rosero then went wide eyed and shouted, "AAH!", as she dodged the blade. But at that moment, the blade then grew in size, and it was now bigger. As Rosero stared at it, she could hear her own heartbeat as her eyes grew wider.

She then looked away from the blade and ran away from it. But as she did, she then ended up falling into what looked like a jello puddle, but is was deep. Rosero then started to suffocate, and felt like she couldn't breathe at all. As this occurred, her vision then started to go to black, and she could feel herself starting to wake up.

Rosero then woke up, but she still couldn't see, and found it hard to breath. Rosero then lifted her face and took a deep breath while saying, "FUCKING CHRIST!", but she then looked around and saw she was in the house.

Rosero then thought, "Why couldn't I breathe?", she then looked down at where her head came from, and realized she was sleeping face first, right on Skarlet's breasts. Rosero then went wide eyed and shouted, "Motherfucker! DAMMIT!", she then started to gag a bit.

Rosero then calmed down a bit and thought, "I'm just...gonna try to wake her up again", she then got up and went next to Skarlet and shook her.

Rosero then said, "Skarlet, wake up.", she then shook her some more. Rosero tried for about another 4 minutes, but she then stopped. Rosero then sighed a bit, and she then hugged Skarlet again and said in a semi sad tone, "Please wake up soon...I may not say it, but I really need you...I don't want to be alone again."

Skarlet's hand and tail then seemed to twitch, and then her mouth opened a little as she very quietly seemed to say, "Not...giving...up.", and then she ended up digging her fingernails into the floor.

Rosero then heard the floor get scratched, so she then sat up and looked over while saying, "Huh?", and she then saw that the floor had been scratched, and she saw Skarlet's hand curled a bit.

Rosero then looked back at Skarlet and said, "Did you...just do that?", but after that there was no response. Rosero then smiled a bit and thought, "Well...at least she is still okay...besides all those wounds.", Rosero then got up completely and stretched.

As Rosero stretched, her bones could be heard cracking left and right. Rosero then stretched her neck as she said, "Goddamn...I'm gonna have to ask my dad if he can bring me to those angels again...they do one hell of a job.", she then finished stretching and took a deep breath.

Rosero then clenched her fist and reopened them while, "Welp, time to train again.", she then started to walk out of the house.

Rosero then went out into the backyard, and then she then released her energy and began to train. She continued to train for about another hour and a half.

During this time however, off in the distance, there were demons watching Rosero at a distance that she didn't notice.

The demons then turned back and ran off into the forest. As they did, they then stopped and took a knee as they ran into a person of higher authority. One of the demons then said, "Valk...we have spotted the demigod off in the distance.", then the demonic being said, "Good...seems we can act now...sisters...you know what to do.", laughter could be heard in the air as a new threat emerges.

Rosero, while training, then started to feel a presence nearby. Rosero then thought, "This sensation...it does not feel good at all.", but then as she thought this, Rosero then suddenly started to get a headache.

Rosero then held onto her head and said, "Oh for fucks sake...not again!", Rosero then fell onto the ground as her head started to hurt more. However, this time she heard a voice in her head speak to her much quicker this time.

It was the same voice that warned her about Iago. The voice said to her, "Rosero...You must...prepare...there is a...dark force...nearby...a force that...may take all...you have…", Rosero then said while in pain, "What do you mean?!", the voice then said, "Beware...the wings...BEWARE THE WINGS!", then Rosero's headache faded, and she could stand again.

Rosero then thought, "Wings? Like the paintings?", but as she said this she then heard what sounded like marching.

Rosero then perked up her ears and listened, and she could hear what sounded like an army marching nearby. Rosero then jumped up and went on top of the house, and she then looked in the distance.

Rosero then went wide eyed as she saw an army of blue demons marching around the suburban town. They all seemed to be looking for something, or someone.

Rosero then thought, "That's...a lot of demons.", she then flew over to another house, and watched as the demons marched through the town.

She then heard someone shout, "HALT DEMON KIND!", she then watched as all the demons stopped in their tracks. Rosero then looked over, and then she went wide eyed in realization.

In the air, she could see what looked like a woman in armor, except she had grey skin and green eyes. But what caught her attention the most, was that the woman had wings, greyish wings with black tips.

Rosero then thought, "No way...is that… a Valkyrie?", she then watched as the Valkyrie in the sky started to speak.

"DEMON KIND! We have news that the demigod is here, your job is to draw her out! GO SEARCH!", the Valkyrie shouted as she pointed off in the distance. As it did, Rosero could see two more Valkyries flying through the sky towards the other one.

Rosero then thought in her head, "What the hell are Valkyries doing here? Is that what was on the walls? Damn...I'm glad my dad gave me lessons on these things.", she then listened in as the Valkyries began to talk.

She could hear one of them say, "Sister, what do you want us to do?", she then heard the one in the center say, "You looked toward the east side, you looked towards the west...I will look north.", the other valkyries then nodded and said, "Okay sis.", they all then flew off while looking around.

Rosero then looked down and saw multiple blue demons, over 40 demons, searching the town. She could see them running around, some faster than others, searching all the houses one by one.

Rosero then thought, "Shit...this is not good.", she then jumped down from the house and hide in a bush. She peeked out from the bush and watched as two demons started to make their way into the house.

Rosero then went wide eyed and thought, "Oh no you don't.", and she then got up and began to run towards the house. The demons had already gotten into the house, so Rosero let out her blade and ran straight up the stairs. She then looked into the room and saw the blue demons aiming a hand at Skarlet as they said, "Found you."

Rosero then gritted her teeth and shouted, "RAAAGH!", as she pounced at the demons with her blades out. Before the demons could even scream, Rosero had slashed right at the demon's necks.

The demons then held there throats and struggled to breath as blood gushed on the floor, but the blood somehow missed Skarlet. Rosero then kicked the demons, which made them bounce off the wall. They then fell onto the floor, and a puddle of blood spilled on the floor.

Rosero then looked down at Skarlet and quickly picked her up while saying, "Welp, gotta go.", she then jumped out the window and quickly hid in the bush.

Rosero now had her head peaked out, and watched as 5 more demons ran into the house after hearing a ruckus go on. Rosero then thought, "Damn...getting out of here is gonna be tough.", she then looked at Skarlet with worry and thought, "I'm gonna have to put her somewhere she can't be found...then I'm gonna have to fight.", she then peaked out again while putting a serious face and continued to look around.

Skarlet then seemed to wince a bit as her teeth clenched, and her arms started to shiver. Rosero then noticed this and thought, "Shit, I forgot she got cold easily.", she then tried to think of a quick solution to warm her.

Rosero then had an idea click in her head and thought, "If I'm gonna do this...I'm gonna need to be a bit more hidden.", she then grabbed onto Skarlet and said, "Sorry Skarlet, just hang on for a bit alright?", she then looked forward and then started to dash around the streets.

As she did, she would hide behind cars, duck under fences, and hide in more bushes to avoid the demons seeing her. Rosero even put Skarlet down for a second only to 'assassinate' a clueless demon who was standing around watching.

Rosero then finally found a house that didn't have any windows, in fact the windows were boarded up and wind could be heard flowing through the house, but Rosero was confident that her idea would work. Rosero then ran to the front of the house, and opened the door as quietly as possible since it was closed. After she opened the door, she then went up to the second floor right away without thinking twice. Rosero then went into a bedroom with a queen sized bed and put Skarlet on it.

Rosero then looked over and saw a blanket on the floor, but it was somewhat thin and didn't look like it could warm up anything. Rosero then raised an eyebrow and thought, "That won't help Skarlet at all...but at least it will help me block this window.", she then grabbed the blanket and went towards the window.

Rosero then looked down the window to make sure no demons were around. She could see a few, but they were decently far, so they won't be near them anytime soon.

Rosero then started to set up the blanket to cover up the window. She used a bit of her energy to hold the blanket up, but not enough energy to burn the blankets. Rosero then looked back at Skarlet, who was still shivering since the wind was blowing through the window.

Rosero then looked at her hand and thought, "I would say here is a lesson...but your currently unconscious, so you won't even hear me say it.", she then closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

As Rosero concentrated, her red energy then started to surround her, but it didn't surround her violently, it was a bit calm, and it only made her body glow a little. Rosero then opened her eyes, which were now glowing too. Rosero then said, "You may not even hear me...but I'm still gonna say it anyway.", Rosero then started to walk toward Skarlet who was on the bed.

Rosero then said, "If you concentrate your energy in a non violent way, you could use it to regulate the temperature of your body depending on the kind of power you have.", Skarlet then seemed to have some strain in her face, and after a while, a small red bolt of electricity sparked around her, like as if she heard what Rosero said and was trying to do what Rosero told her, but she didn't have the energy because she was in the coma still. Rosero then started to climb onto the bed and said, "In our case, we are negative, so when we concentrate our energy, we can raise our body heat...positive forces do the opposite, they can lower their body tempature.", Rosero was now near Skarlet, her body still emitting a red glowing aura.

Rosero then said, "This heat can then be raised to the surface of your skin, and becomes a part of your natural body heat...in other words.", Rosero then lied on Skarlet and hugged her while saying, "We can warm others."

Rosero's skin color seemed to get a bit red from the heat coming off of her, but that was normal. Rosero then said, "I won't do this for long, only about 3 minutes...but I think that's all the time you will need to warm up...My body temperature is currently about 140 degrees...and it could go higher if I wanted it too, but I won't.", she then closed her eyes and sat there. As she did, she could feel the cold on Skarlet's skin start to go away.

Skarlet then stopped shivering, and a smirk formed on her face as she seemed to be relaxed for now.

After about 3 minutes, Rosero then opened her eyes and looked at Skarlet while saying, "Okay, you should be good for now...I would stay longer but…", she then glared near the window as running noises could be heard.

Rosero then looked back at Skarlet and said, "Skarlet...I'm gonna make sure that they won't get you...but in order to do that, I need to leave you here...I'm gonna lead them away from the house, and ill block the door so they don't find you.", Rosero then put a worried face and sighed a bit as she said, "I'll try my best to come back...but if I don't, I just want to say...thank you, for showing me that I'm not alone.", Rosero then smiled and said, "Goodbye...for now.", Rosero then started to get up, and as she was her heat then turned into energy.

Skarlet's face then seemed to shift into a saddened expression, and her hand seemed to lift up as it shook, like she was trying to reach for Rosero, as she quietly said, "Don't...go."

However, Rosero had already gotten up, and ran toward the door. She then closed the door, and she then got a board and placed it near the door to block it.

Rosero then quickly ran out of the house, and as she did she then thought, "If I stay and hide with Skarlet, they will eventually find us...at least this way they won't find her.", she then started to sprint through the roads of the suburbs.

As she did, many demons spotted her running, Rosero even shouted, "HEY DUMBASSES! OVER HERE!", as she ran by. Rosero had ran for over 3 minutes and saw that there were many demons behind her, but not all of them.

Rosero then thought, "This won't do...I need all of them...AND I MEAN ALL OF THEM!", Rosero then stopped running and turned around while staring at all the demons. She then took a quick stance, took a deep breath, and then shouted, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", and let off a massive explosion of energy. Her voice echoes throughout the entire suburbs, and a massive beacon of gold and red spiraled into the sky like a tornado.

When this happened, all the demons searching the houses saw the beacon and heard the screams, and then they started to run towards the beacon. All the demons made there way to Rosero, and a circle of demons was starting to form around her, but most of the demons were blocking their faces from the pressure coming off Rosero.

Rosero had transformed as she was screaming, first into Super Saiyan, and then Super Saiyan 2, and then 3, and finally when she reached 4 she then shouted again, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!", and let off more energy.

Eventually, all the Valkyries could be seen flying through the air, and they seemed to struggle to keep themselves in the sky without losing balance. Rosero then looked up while she was screaming, and then she thought, "Good...they are here too...I'll go for a bit longer just in case.", Rosero then continued to scream some more.

While this happened, Skarlet was able to hear Rosero screaming, and her expression went into what looked like a pained expression, as if she was straining herself to force herself awake, but it didn't really work. Skarlet then ended up grabbing the sheets of the bed extremely tightly as her teeth clenched again.

Meanwhile, back with Rosero, Rosero had finished screaming, and her energy then calmed down. When Rosero opened her eyes, she could immediately see all the demons in front of her.

She then looked behind her and saw more demons, Rosero then looked around some more and saw that there was a circle of demons around her.

Rosero then looked up at the sky, and saw the three Valkyries staring down at her. One of the Valkyries shouted, "So...you decided to reveal yourself redhead? I must say...that was quite dumb.", Rosero did not say anything though, she just glared right at the three of them.

The Valkyrie then chuckled and said, "Well...I feel it is only necessary that we introduce ourselves...my name is Valk.", another one then said, "My name is Irene.", then the last one said, "And my name is…", but before they could say it Rosero shouted, "AND YOU'RE A DUMBASS!"

Then the Valkyrie got an offended look and said, "IT'S HELENA! NOT DUM…", but she was then interrupted again as Rosero shouted, "OKAY DUMBASS! I'LL REMEMBER THAT FOR LATER!", Helena then got a pissed off look.

Valk then looked at Helena, and then back at Rosero and said, "You are quite rude to speak to my sister like that...you must know your place you filthy demigod!", she then lifted her hand and shouted, "DEMON KIND! CHARGE!"

After she shouted this, Rosero then smirked and said, "Bring it…", as she said this all the demons shouted, "HARAAAAAAAAA!", and then they all began to charge at Rosero. Rosero then took a deep breath, and then she let out her blades and then she powered them up.

Rosero then closed her eyes and thought, "My dad was in a situation like this before...facing many demons...I guess it only makes sense for history to repeat itself.", she then opened her eyes and then charged at the demons while letting out a war cry.

Rosero then clashed with the demon army, slashing left and right, taking a few hits here and there. She continued to shout, "RAAAAGH!", as she fought all the demons, killing one by one.


	35. Chapter 35: Rosero vs Valkyries

Part 35:

As Rosero battled against the army, she would let out red gas that came out through her body and into the air. The gas would then form into a massive red cloud, which would start to pulsate with energy. As Rosero fought, the cloud would rain and strike at random, killing over dozens upon dozens to even about 100 demons at a time. Rosero continued to fight the army for about another hour.

Skarlet was able to hear all of this, and her whole body at this point was under an immense amount of strain, as her whole body started shaking as she struggled to say, "I've...gotta...help...her." Skarlet then heard Rosero's blades slashing demons up, and then after she could hear demons screaming in agony, and then her body started to strain even more, and then she said through clenched teeth, "Get...up...now!"

Meanwhile, back with Rosero, Rosero then let out another war cry, and after she did her energy then started to go haywire. She then floated into the air and she then lifted her arm up and bent her knee a bit.

As she did, a circle of white formed around Rosero, and near the middle a few red orbs appeared within the ring of white. Rosero then shouted, "RAIN OF ANGER!", and then red blades then started to shoot out of all the red orbs floating out of the white circle.

As she fired them, many demons could be heard screaming as they were stabbed and blown up by the blades she was firing. Rosero then floated even higher and went into the cloud she made when she finished.

After she did, Rosero then shouted, "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", and then the cloud started to grow unstable as more and more energy was put into it. The cloud then started to pulsate, and as it did Rosero's voice echoed, "FEEL THE WRATH OF A ROSALINE!", as the cloud exploded into a massive red gas formation. The demons that remained could be heard screaming, "GRAAAAAAAAAGH!", as the explosion went off.

After the explosion subsided, Rosero could be seen, floating down from the sky. She then landed on the ground, and she then looked up and saw the three Valkyries in the sky.

Rosero then glared at them and pointed her blade while saying, "Your army is dead...now it's your turn.", she flicked her blade a bit, letting some blood from the demons spill to the ground.

Selena then looked at her sisters and asked, "May I do battle with her alone? I still want to crush her for what she said earlier.", Valk then looked at Selena and said, "Sure, but be careful, this one seems different from the reports.", Irene then said, "No kidding."

Selena then floated down to where Rosero was and then she seemed to grab something on her waist. When she did, she then pulled at what looked like a handle, and then a sword came out from her pants.

Rosero then said, "Oh? You have a blade too? This should be interesting then.", Rosero then put away one of her blades, and then she pointed the other at her. Rosero then thought, "Wait...that is not a good place for a sword at all...that's like putting a gun towards your balls, never a good thing.", Rosero then got into a stance and prepared for Selena to attack.

Selena then shouted, "I'LL GUT YOU!", as she charged at Rosero. She then swung her sword, but Rosero just blocked it with her blade, and she then spun around and slashed at Selena's blade again. When she did, Selena then was sent a few feet back, but she then gained her balance again because of her wings. Selena then shouted, "LET ME STAB YOU!", Rosero then said, "No stabby stabby when I'm here.", she then charged at Selena and clashed her blade with Selena.

They then struggled for a bit to push the other back, but Selena then ended the struggle by pushing her blade to the side and then she kicked Rosero in the gut.

Rosero slid back a few feet, but she was fine other than that. Rosero then smirked and said, "Is that all you have? Also I wouldn't rely on that sword anymore if I were you.", Selena then raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why is that?", she then pointed her blade forward. But as she did, the sword then began to crack, and then it shattered on the spot.

Selena then went wide eyed and shouted, "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME!?", Rosero then lifted up her blade and said, "Your sword's material was too weak for my blade, if you're gonna face me, you're gonna either need stronger material or a blade of ki...which I'm pretty sure you have neither.", Selena then got an angry look and dropped the sword grip and she shouted, "SCREW YOU!", she then charged at Rosero at full speed while batting her wings.

Rosero then got wide eyed and shouted, "OH SHIT!", as she got on guard. Selena then threw a powerful punch towards Rosero, and as she did she started to drag Rosero along the ground until they rammed into a house. As they did, smoke then came into the air, making it hard to see the inside.

While in the house, Selena could be heard shouting, "JUST DIE!", and then clashing could be heard as well as a few punch noises. Within the house, Selena was doing her best to keep up with Rosero, but her mistake was taking the fights indoors. Rosero simply kicked Selena around, there was even a point where Rosero grabbed a chair and slammed on Selena's head.

Selena then grabbed a table and threw it at Rosero while shouting, "EAT IT!", but Rosero simply slashed the table in half while shouting, "YOU FORGOT TO SAY BITCH!", and she then grabbed a vase and slammed it onto Selena.

Rosero then grabbed Selena by the arm and threw her onto the wall, and she then pointed her hand at Selena's chest and shouted, "ROSALINE BURST!", as a red beam of energy sent Selena flying out of the house.

Selena shouted, "GRAAAGH!", as the blast exploded, and she then fell onto the ground, only about 7 feet from the house. Selena then looked up with a furious face and thought, "She...is...gonna pay...for this.", as she looked, she could see Rosero walk out the house somewhat slow. Rosero had a serious face filled with killing intent.

After this, Valk and Irene then landed next to Selena and said, "You need help sister?", Selena then shouted, "NO! SHE IS MINE!", Irene then said, "Valk, don't be ridiculous, she is obviously not gonna ask for help while she is mad.", Valk then nodded and said, "You are right...in that case, we are gonna help, whether you like it or not Selena...we are sisters, we must fight together no matter what.", Selena then got up and said, "Tsh...I can't seem to get my way huh? Fine, lets get her.", they all then looked at Rosero.

Rosero then thought, "They are coming all at once? This should be interesting.", Rosero then let off her energy and thought, "Lets see if all three of you can handle Super Saiyan 4.", Rosero then got into a stance and glared at the Valkyries.

Valk then shouted, "CHARGE!", and then all three of them charged at Rosero. Rosero managed to block Valk's punch, but Irene then came from the left and tried to kick Rosero. Rosero then ducked, but when she did this allowed Valk to hit her in the face with her knee. Selena then appeared to Rosero's right, and then she grabbed Rosero by the arm and threw her off into another house.

Rosero then got up and thought, "Damn, they are faster than I thought...okay, I'm gonna have to step this up then.", Rosero then got into a stance and let off her energy.

Rosero then shouted, "RAAAAAAAAAAAGH!", as red and gold started to swirl around her body. The three Valkyries then shouted, "WHAT THE HELL!?", as the same time as they were forced to sit there from the pressure in the air.

Rosero continued to shout, "RAAAAAAAGH!", as her aura started to turn from gold and red to orange with some red. Rosero's hair then turned orange, and her eyes turned a reddish orange. Black marks appeared on her skin, and more energy came off her body.

After Rosero was finished, Rosero then shouted, "HYAAAAAH!", as her aura shot up and then calmed down. Rosero then glared at the Valkyries and pointed at them while saying, "Lets see how you handle Super Saiyan Ignited: Raging Fury.", Rosero then started to walk towards the three Valkyries.

All of them looked at Rosero with some fear, but their faces then turned into anger. Valk then shouted, "Sisters! Don't hold anything back! LET IT ALL OUT!", all the Valkyries then shouted, "HYAAAAAAAH!", as grey energy came off all of them. The energy then sparked a bit with white orbs, but the orbs then turned black as the Valkyries skin then started to change color. Their skin went from normal tan looking skin to grey and somewhat cracked skin.

The Valkyries then stopped shouting and then Valk said, "Sisters! CHARGE!", they all then charged at Rosero at high speeds.

Once again, Rosero blocked Valk, but this time she also managed to block Irene as well. She then looked over and saw Selena charging in for an attack. But Rosero anticipated this, so she then ducked down and rolled away. When she did, she forced Irene and Valk to fly off, and Selena ended up punching the ground.

Rosero then ran up to Selena and kicked her in the face, sending her into a building. She then looked over and saw Irene charged in while shouting, "TASTE MY BLADE!", as she pulled out a sword and charged at Rosero.

Rosero lifted up her blade and blocked Irene's sword. When she did however, she also noticed Valk fly in as well, also holding a sword. Rosero then let out her other blade and blocked Valk as well.

Rosero was now in a struggle as she tried to push back the two Valkyries. Valk then shouted, "YOU WILL FALL!", Irene then shouted, "YOU ARE NOTHING!", Rosero then smirked and said, "Oh yeah?", Rosero then positioned her feet, and then she quickly went down on her knees while aiming her blades up. When she did, both Irene and Valk ended up falling over each other, and they both stumbled to the ground.

Rosero then pointed her blade at Valk and said, "Hey look who fell.", she then charged up a blast on the tip of her blade.

However, before she could even fire off the blast, Rosero then heard a whoosh sound next to her. She then looked over and saw Selena right next to her with a fist full of energy.

Rosero then went wide eyed since she had no time to block this, and Selena ended up punching Rosero right in the ribs.

Rosero then put a face of shock as the pressure from the punch filled her body. Rosero then went flying off into a house, and while she was in the house she held onto her ribs in pain. Rosero then thought, "Why does it hurt so much?!", but then she remembered she had a cut on her rib, she then thought, "Dammit...that's gonna hurt for a while.", Rosero then struggled to get up.

She then made her way out of the house, and then looked up, only to see the Valkyries staring at her. Valk and Irene still had their blades in hand, and they pointed their swords right at her.

Rosero then let go of her rib and took a stance while panting to avoid showing weakness. Selena then let of her energy and shouted, "I'LL KILL YOU!", as she charged at Rosero. Selena then threw a punch at Rosero, but Rosero simply jumped up and dodged the punch. Rosero then looked down at Selena, and recognized the situation as Selena turned into Skarlet for a split second, and then back to Selena as Rosero remembered the sparring match.

Rosero then put on a fierce face and shouted, "FALL!", as she kicked Selena right in the back, but with tons of force.

Selena then slammed onto the ground, causing a ton of dust to rise into the air. Rosero then hopped off and landed a few feet in front. She was now only 4 feet from the other two Valkyries.

Irene then shouted, "HOW DARE YOU SO THAT TO SELENA!", she then slashed her blade at Rosero with anger. Valk then shouted, "I'M WITH YOU SISTER!", as she slashed her blade as well.

Rosero then blocked both of them, and she was now once again in another struggle. Rosero then shouted as she struggled, "YOU KNOW WHAT?! FUCK YOU BLADES!", she then pushed at the Valkyries while shouting, "GYAAAAAAAA!", as she pushed, the Valkyries swords could be seen cracking.

The swords then completely shattered, and Valk shouted, "IMPOSSIBLE!", Rosero then glared at them and shouted, "YOU WILL FALL!", as she stabbed both of the Valkyries in the gut.

The Valkyries then gasped for air, however, they didn't seem to be struggling to breathe. Rosero then raised an eyebrow at this and thought, "How aren't they bleeding?", Rosero then looked carefully and saw another layer of armor underneath. This layer was made of chain, which prevented Rosero's blade from cutting too deep into their skin.

Rosero then shouted, "I WILL FINISH YOU!", and then she tried to push her blade into the Valkyries. But before she could, she then felt a presence near her, and saw Selena charging at her again.

Rosero then put her blades away and blocked Selena's punch. Rosero then said, "Geez...persistent much?", Rosero then quickly punched Selena in the face about 5 times, she then spun around and kicked Selena back into the house.

Rosero then looked back and saw Irene charge at her, so she then put her guard. When Irene got close, she threw a punch while shouting, "YOU WILL PERISH!", but Rosero ducked down and landed flat on her back. Irene was now right above her since she was floating with her wings.

Rosero then bent her knees together and shouted, "HAVE A NICE FLIGHT!", as she extended her legs, double kicking Irene far into the air. Rosero then quickly jumped back on her feet and looked over, only to see Valk charging at her.

Valk then aimed a blast at her and shouted, "FEILD BLASTER!", as a white blast surrounded with grey and black particles appeared. She then fired off the blast, and as she did the blast then split into three, and a black, grey, and white blast came hurtling toward Rosero.

Rosero then went wide eyed and said, "OH SHIT!", and she then aimed a hand at the blast and shouted, "ROSALINE BURST: SPLIT!", as she did, she then fired off a red blast that seemed normal at first, but after a second the blast then split into three as well, and then the three red blast clashed with Valks blast.

Valk then put on a surprised face and shouted, "H-HOW IN GOD'S NAME DID YOU MIMIC MY ATTACK!?", Rosero then said, "I didn't, I simply just split my ki while it was flying through the air, it doesn't take a genius to be able to split ki.", Rosero then thought for a bit and said, "Actually...that might be an understatement since you are asking me this...and somebody else may not think of it either."

Valk then put on an angry face and shouted, "I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!", she then let off her energy and charged at Rosero again. Rosero then let off her energy and charged at her as well. They then clashed, and they punched at each other for a few seconds, but Rosero found an opening and shouted, "GOTCHA!", as she punched Valk right in the gut.

Valk gasped for air and coughed up blood from the impact of the punch. Rosero then spun around and hooked her foot around Valk's neck. She then spun around, forcing Valk to spin as well, and Rosero ended up flinging her onto the ground.

Rosero then shouted, "HYAAAAAAAAA!", as she began to pummel Valk into the ground. As she pummeled Valk, a crater started to form into the ground. After about the 500th punch, Rosero then charged energy into her hand and shouted, "RAGING DRILL PUNCH!", as she drove her fist into Valk's gut. Valk then spat out more blood, and then the impact of the punch finally took affect and made her drill through the ground. When she finally stopped drilling through the ground, Valk was now about 100 feet underground, in a massive hole made by her body.

Rosero then looked at her fist, which was now steaming from the amount of energy she put into the attack. Rosero then thought, "Huh...I already knew this move, yet it took me this long to name it? What is wrong with me? Whatever, Raging Drill Punch it is then.", she then looked down the massive hole that Valk was in.

Rosero then felt a presence nearby, and so she then looked over to her right and put up her guard, and sure enough there was Selena and Irene right next to her, throwing a punch right at her.

They then punched Rosero, which made her slide back a few feet. Rosero then got into a stance and said, "You guys don't stand a chance against me, Iago has more power compared to you three.", Irene then frowned and looked at Rosero with anger in her eyes.

Rosero then heard what sounded like wings flapping near the hole in the ground. Rosero then watched as Valk then flew out of the hole and went about 10 feet in the air, and she then dropped to the ground next to the other two Valkyries.

Valk was now holding her gut, and she panted a ton from the damage she took. Selena then said, "Are you okay sister?", Valk then looked at Selena and said, "I'm fine, this damage is great, but I'm not backing out yet.", Irene then said, "What are we gonna do sister? This demigod is too strong for us.", Selena then said, "She even spoke of Iago...that devil is far ahead of us, how are we gonna win if she claims such power?", Valk then said, "You know what to do.", Valk then glared at Rosero as she said, "We are the Valkyrie sisters, the generals of the demon kind, we won't back down this easily...it's time we show her what we can truly do.", Irene and Selena then put a face of realization, and then they smirked and looked at Rosero.

Rosero then frowned and thought, "They are smirking, that's not a good sign...what are they planning?", Rosero then watched as the three Valkyries floated into the air.

She then watched at Irene flew behind Valk, while Selena flew in front, and they were now in a row of three. Rosero then squinted her eyes and thought, "Wait a minute…I've seen this before.", Rosero then went wide eyed as she realized what was going on.

Valk then shouted, "SISTERS! CHARGE!", and then all three Valkyries charged at Rosero.


	36. Chapter 36: Tri-force vs Raging motive

Part 36:

"SISTERS! CHARGE!", Valk shouted as the three Valkyries charged at Rosero.

Rosero then put up her guard and said, "SHIT!", as Selena then threw a punch at Rosero. But as soon as she did, Valk could be seen jumping over Selena, and then she threw a punch at Rosero as well.

Rosero managed to duck her head, but then she felt something grab her hair and force her head to look down. Rosero then went wide eyed as she felt a pain in her gut, and when she looked down she could see Selena's arm in her gut.

Rosero then felt her head get lifted by her hair, and she was then met with a headbutt by Valk. Rosero then stumbled back and barely stood her ground. Rosero then opened her eyes and glared at Selena, but as she did she then felt a presence near her, and she then looked over to see Irene charging at her. Rosero then went wide eyed and jumped into the air to avoid getting hit, but as soon as she did she could see Valk charging at her, and Valk ended up tackling Rosero into a house.

Rosero then gasped for air, but quickly recovered and kicked Valk in the face. Rosero then tried to stab Valk, but she then saw Selena charging at her, so she was forced to back off to avoid getting hit.

However, she didn't realize Irene was next to her, so she ended up getting tackled again. This time however, Rosero hit Irene in the hit with her elbow, and she then hit Irene in the face with her knee. Rosero then spun around and kicked Irene into a house nearby.

But as she did, she then felt a presence above her, and saw Selena above her. Rosero had not time to react though, and she ended up getting punched to the ground.

Rosero then tried to get up, but Valk then stomped on her back, and Rosero shouted, "GRRAAAAGH!", as a small cracking sound could be heard.

Rosero then tried to push herself up, but Valk wasn't making it easy for her to get up. Rosero then heard footsteps, and when she looked over she saw Irene and Selena looking down at her.

Valk then said, "It's time we end this, SISTERS! ASSAULT!", as she shouted this, Irene then went up to Rosero and kicked her right in the face while shouting, "EAT IT!"

Selena then went up to Valk and said, "Take your foot off of her, I want her to go long.", Valk then said, "Very well.", Valk then lifted her foot from Rosero's back.

As soon as she did though, Selena then ran up to Rosero and kicked Rosero right in the ribs. Rosero then shouted, "GUAGH!", as she felt a massive wave of pain fill her entire body. Rosero then went flying off into the distance, and was now flying through the air.

Rosero then heard what sounded like a whoosh sound, and when she looked up and saw Irene already ahead of her. Irene then shouted, "HAVE A NICE FLIGHT!", and she then powered up her fist, and threw an uppercut at Rosero, which forced Rosero to go flying into the air.

Then another whoosh could be heard, and Rosero could see Valk right above her. Valk then waited for Rosero to stop flying up, which was basically when Rosero got to Valk.

Valk then looked Rosero right in the eye as she said, "This will end you...and I don't mean the fall."

Valk then put up her arms, and then she slammed her fist into Rosero's gut while aiming downward. Rosero then started to fall down to the ground at a rapid speed, and as she was Rosero thought, "Have to...stop...myself or else...this will really hurt.", Rosero then put her hands out in front of her, and fired off blast to try and stop herself from falling so fast.

Rosero did manage to slow down her fall, but she still made a crater as she fell back onto the ground. Rosero then started to get up, now covered in blood and bruises from all the hits she had taken.

Rosero's forehead was also bleeding too, but it didn't have anything serious. Rosero then tried to look around to see where the Valkyries were at, but as she was about to, she then felt something grab onto her body.

Rosero then realized that she was in a ball of energy, and she then thought, "WHAT!? SINCE WHEN WAS I IN HERE!?", Rosero then felt herself get lifted into the air. As she was starting to float, Rosero tried to move, but she seemed to be completely paralized by the energy she was surrounded by.

Rosero then finally stopped ascending into the air, and when she looked straight, she could see Valk holding her hand out as energy pulsed in her hand. Rosero then went wide eyed and thought, "She's the one doing this?!", Rosero then looked over and saw Irene doing the same thing. Rosero then looked behind her, and saw Selena was doing the same thing as well.

Rosero then thought, "No...they are all doing this...what are they...", but Rosero's thoughts were then interrupted when Valk then said, "DEMIGOD! You have given us a lot of trouble.", Selena then said, "You called me by a terrible name, so you get a terrible fate.", Irene then said, "You are a threat to demon kind, so we will finish you.", then all three of the Valkyries shouted at once, "WITH THIS ONE ATTACK!"

As they shouted this, Rosero then saw what looked like energy spikes starting to appear around her, the spikes then started to pulsate grey and white over and over.

Rosero then went wide eyed and thought, "Oh...fuck..", the three Valkyries then shouted, "YOU WILL DIE BY OUR HANDS! NO DEMIGOD HAS EVER SURVIVED THIS ATTACK!", they all then released their energy and shouted, "VALKYRINE TRI-FORCE!"

As they shouted this, the spikes then started to glow, and then many bolts of energy started to spark and hit Rosero on every part of her body.

Rosero shouted, "GUAAAAAAGH!", as she was being tormented by the shocks of energy. More and more bolts seemed to come out by the second, and it got to the point where Rosero was being shocked by over 50 bolts per second.

Rosero continued to scream, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!", as she was being tormented by the Valkyrie's attack. Valk then shouted, "LET'S END THIS!"

As she did, Irene and Selena then charged up a blast in there hand, and so did Valk. The blast in their hands then started to grow, and grow, and grow. The Valkyries then all shouted at the same time, "DIE!", as they fired off there blast.

All three blast then collided with Rosero, and Rosero could be heard screaming, "GUAAAAAGH!", as a massive grey explosion went off.

The three Valkyries then watched from outside the smoke to see what was happening, but they then all started to laugh as they watched Rosero slowly falling out of the sky.

Rosero then landed on the ground with a massive thud. Rosero now had many more bruises on her body, along with many small cuts around her face and arms. Rosero had some blood on her legs as well from some small cuts.

The Valkyries then started to laugh, and they shouted, "WE WON SISTERS! WE SLAYED THE DEMIGOD!", there laughs echoed throughout the entire place.

As they laughed, Rosero layed there on the ground, thinking to herself, "Dammit...they may not be as strong as Iago...but their speed and coordination is too much...even if I'm stronger than them, if they keep teaming up on me like this…"

Meanwhile, Skarlet was still struggling in her bed, but she stopped pretty quickly, and then sheer heard a massive explosion, and then what sounded like a singular body hitting the ground, which was Rosero. Skarlet then heard the Valkyries claiming their victory, and immediately her face grew a fierce frown. Skarlet then looked like she started to struggle even more, but more like as if she was trying to talk again. After a few more minutes of this struggle, Skarlet finally managed to actually yell, "DON'T YOU DARE QUIT YET...ROSERO!"

Skarlet's voice echoed throughout the town, and the Valkyries stopped celebrating.

At that moment, Rosero then heard her, and Rosero's eyes then opened up wide as she said, "Skarlet?", Rosero then felt something spark in her body for a moment.

The Valkyries continued to stare in confusion as they tried to figure out what that voice was. Irene then said, "What was that voice?", Selena then said, "I don't know, you think we were hearing things? I wouldn't doubt it from how many times we were hit in the head by her…", Selena then went wide eyed in shock as she pointed down towards the ground.

Irene then asked in confusion, "Whats wrong sister?", Irene then looked down, and her eyes grew wide as well. Valk then looked down as well, and she had the same reaction.

They all watched as Rosero was now getting up, and she was on two feet as red energy sparked off her body. Rosero then slowly looked up, and eventually she glared right at the Valkyries.

Rosero then said, "You think I'm done?...No...I'm just getting started.", as she said this more energy began to spark around her. Valk then shouted, "HOW?! NO DEMIGOD GOT UP AFTER AN ATTACK LIKE THAT! HOW ARE YOU STANDING!?", Rosero then said, "Two things...one, I'm a Saiyan...two, I'm a demigod...okay, I lied...there's a third one...and that is…", Rosero then forced herself to stand up straight, and she looked right at the Valkyries as she said, "I've got a reason to live."

Rosero then gritted her teeth, and she then shouted, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!", as her red and orange energy started to spark around her at a rapid rate. As Rosero shouted, a demonic roar could be heard behind her voice, like she was pushing her rage power a bit further then normal.

The Valkyries all watched in fear as Rosero seemed to be changing a bit. Rosero's hair now started to spike up a lot more, and the marks on her skin started to get bigger as well. More and more red electricity started to spark off her body, and a bigger demonic symbol appeared on her forehead. The symbols on her hands now started to glow a bit, whereas before they were just...there.

Rosero then finally roared, "RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!", as her body finished changing. Her aura then died down a bit, but there was still tons of red electricity surrounding her body. After the smoke cleared, Rosero could seen standing there with her eyes closed, she then quickly opened them and glared right at the Valkyries.

Skarlet heard the Valkyrie yell at Rosero about her getting back up, and then Skarlet's body seemed to relax a lot more, and then she made a small smirk on her face, and she got back to resting.

Meanwhile, Rosero continued to stare at the Valkyries with a face full of anger. Rosero then pointed at Valk and said, "You will not get away from me…", Valk then put a face of offense and shouted, "WHY WOULD WE RUN!? SISTERS! CHARGE!", and Valk then charged at Rosero.

Irene and Selena then charged in as well with anger in their eyes. Rosero then closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She then opened her eyes again, and when she took a step, she found herself already in the sky, right next to Irene.

Rosero then looked over at Irene, and saw that Irene was moving very, very slow. Rosero then thought, "They were already weaker than me before, but now...this is just sad.", Rosero then lifted up her elbow, and then she slammed her elbow into Irene's back.

Rosero then flew over to Valk, and she gut punched Valk. she then went over to Selena, and she then kicked her in the face.

Rosero then went back down to the spot she was at before, and acted like she never moved at all. She then watched as reality kicked in, and she could see Selena go flying into the air, while Irene made a crater in the ground, and Valk struggled to breath.

Valk then shouted, "What in god's name was that?!", Rosero then shouted, "Simple, I was already stronger than you three before...but now, im too fast for you, you're just too slow for me now.", Valk then put a face of anger again and shouted, "I'LL SHOW YOU SLOW!", and she then charged at Rosero.

Irene then got up as well, and charged at Rosero as well. Rosero then heard faint screaming, and when she looked up she could see Selena charging down at her at a very high speed with her fist out in front of her.

Selena then shouted, "TAKE THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSS!", as she landed right where Rosero was standing. Some dust then kicked up, which made Irene and Selena back off.

They then waited for the smoke to clear, then their eyes went wide in shock. Selena could be seen above Rosero, looking down at her in fear. As more smoke cleared, it was revealed that Rosero caught Selena's fist, and was holding her fist tightly.

Rosero then said, "Now now dumbass, that is no way to treat your opponent.", Selena then shouted, "WHY YOU LITTLE!", but before she could say anything else Rosero then spun Selena around and slammed her onto the ground so hard Selena ended up bouncing off the ground.

Selena then got up, but with a very pained expression. Valk then looked at Rosero and said with anger, "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO US!", Rosero then said, "Oh yeah? Why don't you come here and make me pay then?", all three Valkyries then charged at Rosero while letting off their energy.

They all then tried a coordinated attack, where Selena threw a punch in front, Irene kicked the ribs, and Valk went for a gut punch. But before they could even try anything, Rosero then ran at them and flew passed them, and she then stopped just behind them.

When she did, Rosero then said, "Fall.", when she did, all the Valkyries then fell to the ground with massive force.

All the Valkyries then got up, and they all shouted, "FUCK YOU!", as they charged at Rosero again. Rosero then glared at the Valkyries again, which made them freeze up on the spot.

They all then shook their heads and charged at Rosero again. Rosero then got said, "I'm getting tired of this, I'm ending this...NOW!", Rosero then let off her energy and shouted, "RAAAAAGH!", then after she did this, she then appeared in front of Valk and punched her in the gut.

Rosero then quickly went to Irene and punched her 20 times in the back, and she then slammed her into the ground. Rosero then looked at Selena, who was charging at her in anger as she shouted, "I'LL RIP YOU APART!", but as she did Roserot he dodged her punch, and Rosero then kicked her away.

Rosero then said, "Funny you say that…", Rosero then looked down at Irene, and she then grabbed onto Irene's wing. Rosero then shouted, "YOU WILL FOREVER WALK!", and Rosero then ripped off one of Irene's wings.

Irene then screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!", in pain as her wing was ripped off. Irene then tried to get up, but it was almost like half her body had stopped functioning for a few seconds.

Valk saw this and yelled, "NO! SISTER!", Valk then went over to Irene, who was breathing heavily in pain. They then looked up at Rosero, who was holding Irene's wing.

Rosero then pointed her hand at the wing, and then blasted the wing, making it burn.

Valk then put a face full of hatred and shouted, "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY SISTER!", as she charged at Rosero.

Rosero however simply dodged her punch, and Rosero then pushed Valk a small distance. Valk then stopped in the air, and shouted, "YOU THINK THAT WILL DO ANYTHING TO ME?!"

But as she said this, Rosero then appeared in front of her with her arms crossed and her knee bent. Rosero then said, "No...but this will", Rosero then extended her leg, and began to rapidly kick Valk over and over with her right leg. Then, after the 100th kick, Rosero then started to kick Valk with her left leg another 100 times.

After Rosero was done, she then spun around and did a heel drop into Valk's head, sending Valk straight onto the ground. Rosero then looked down and saw Selena picking up Irene, and she then flew over to Irene and stood straight.

Rosero then landed about 20 feet away from them, and she watched as all three Valkyries stared at Rosero with hatred. Irene then shouted, "My wing may be gone...BUT MY POWER STILL STANDS!", she then held out her hands and released her energy.

Valk then shouted, "WE WILL MAKE SURE YOU DIE THIS TIME!", she then did the same, and so did Selena. The three Valkyries then started to shout, "HYAAAAAAAAA!", as they all charged up energy into their hands.

Valk then shouted, "NOW SISTERS!", and then they all shouted, "VALKYRIEN HOLY TRINITY!", and then they fired off a massive beam of grey and white energy. The beam came hurtling towards Rosero at a rapid rate.

Rosero, however, was not fazed by this. Rosero then put up and cuffed one hand, she then reeled back her hand as she said, "ROOOOOOOSE….", a ball of red and gold energy then formed in her hand as she began to charge more energy, and she then shouted, "AAAALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNEE!", and she then put on a fierce face as she shouted, "BEAM!", and she then fired off a massive energy beam with red and gold swirling together.

The two beams then clashed together and caused tons of rubble to rise into the air. The Valkyries then shouted, "WE WILL NOT LOSE!", and then they put in a bit more power.

However, Rosero then simply smirked and said, "Cute...but it won't save you.", Rosero then planted her feet onto the ground and shouted, "HYAAAAAAAAAAA!", and then her beam grew twice in size.

The beam then completely engulfed the Valkyries blast, and the three of them watched in horror as the beam came closer and closer to them. Valk then said, "Sisters...it seems...we have met our end…", the beam then started to engulf the three Valkyries, and they all shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAGH!", as they blew up within the blast.

Beam then began to subside, and Rosero then started to slowly walk through all the dust and rubble, making sure that all the Valkyries were actually dead.

Rosero then came across what looked like a body, and then two more came into view. Rosero then looked down and saw that the three Valkyries on the floor, their armor completely destroyed.

Then, suddenly, Rosero saw Valk open an eye, but she didn't seem to be in any condition to move at all. Rosero then said, "I'm surprised you're still alive...I would have thought a blast like that, especially while I'm in Super Saiyan Ignited: Raging Fury 2, would have killed you...but it seems the armor just barely helped you."

Valk then chuckled a bit and said, "Laugh while you still can demigod...for you see, we are merely generals, the ones who help lead...if you had trouble with us...then you will never beat...our queen...", Valk then went completely limp.

Rosero then raised an eyebrow and thought, "Wait...queen?", Rosero then shook her head and thought, "No...I won't think about that now...I will have to later but…", Rosero then took a deep breath, and when she did, she then deformed and went back to her base.

However, as soon as she did, she then felt a massive shock of pain fill her entire rib cage. Rosero then winced and thought, "Dammit...I took too many hits there...they may not be broken but still...that hurt like hell."

Rosero then thought for a bit, and then she thought, "Wait...Skarlet...that's right…", Rosero then started to stumble her way back to the house. She had a hard time though since her body was in a lot of pain from both damage and power output.

Rosero, after about another painful 20 minutes, managed to get back to the house she had put Skarlet in, and she had made her way to where the stairs were. Rosero then started to walk up the stairs, as she was she was holding her arm since it hurt like hell from the power output she put into it.

Rosero then grabbed the board on the door, and pulled it down. Rosero then kicked the door down, which made it fly onto the wall. Rosero then made her way into the room, she panted heavily as she made her way to the bed.

Rosero then got to the bed, and she looked right at Skarlet. Rosero then climbed onto the bed, and she then looked at Skarlet as she said, "Hey...I'm back...gagh...I did it...I fended them...all off...no more demons...for a while.", Rosero then just fell over, and her head touched Skarlet's arm.

When this happened some blood was rubbed off onto Skarlet's arm, and Skarlet was able to tell from the sensation that it was Rosero's blood, and her expression turned into a sad expression mixed with an angry expression.

Rosero then forced herself up and said, "Damn...I'm dizzy as hell...I really need to...rest...ugh...", Rosero then just fell backwards, and she was now lying down on a pillow. Rosero then started to doze off, despite all the injuries she had.

The next day, Rosero had woken up, and she looked down and realized that she was bleeding still. Rosero then thought, "Oh yeah...I'm injured, I'll need to fix this.", she then looked over and saw blood on Skarlet's arm, and she then said, "I'll clean that too.", Rosero then forced herself to sit up, and she then went over to the bandages and alcohol and then got to work.

After Rosero was done, she then got a towel and cleaned the blood off of Skarlet's arm. Rosero then looked outside and said, "Man...I'm still tired as shit…", Rosero then fell back onto the bed.

Rosero then said, "I'm just gonna rest for the rest of the day…", Rosero then looked over at Skarlet and said, "And to make sure that you aren't taken away.", Rosero then grabbed onto Skarlet's arm and hugged her arm tightly, Rosero also used her arm as a pillow as well. Rosero then started to doze off, and then she eventually started to whistle through her nose.


	37. Chapter 37: Kind of smooth recovery?

Part 37:

Two days after the Valkyrie fight, Rosero then woke up in the morning. She then stretched and yawned a bit as she was waking herself up. Rosero then got up and went over to the window. She looked out the window, looking up and down, to make sure there wasn't any danger nearby. She then looked back and went back to the bed and looked at Skarlet.

Rosero then thought as she looked at Skarlet, "Hmm...I should bring her downstairs...it's about time since there isn't any danger here.", Rosero then picked Skarlet up and carried her downstairs on her back. Rosero then went to the living room and put Skarlet on the couch.

Rosero then sighed and said, "Hope you wake up soon…", she then put a finger on her chin and thought, "Hmm...I should train outside a bit...I want to see if I'm used to this power yet, probably not though.", Rosero then started to walk off and went outside through the backdoor.

Rosero then got into a stance while outside and shouted, "HYAAAAAAH!", as she started to release her energy. Red and gold aura then mixed around Rosero as she began to change, and over time the gold then turned to orange, along with her hair. Her eyes then turned a reddish orange and black marks then appeared on her arms. Her hair then started to spike up as more electricity came off her body.

After Rosero finished transforming, her aura then calmed down. Rosero then took a deep breath, and she then looked at her hands, which now had demonic symbols on it.

Rosero then thought, "Alright, lets see what I can handle so far.", she then started to train outside, kicking the air and testing the speed of her punches.

Meanwhile...

Skarlet at this point had regained a small shred of consciousness, and it was as if she was in a dream-like world, as she started to hear things Rosero was saying while she was still unconscious, such as, "Please wake up soon...I may not say it, but I really need you...I don't want to be alone again.", and, "In our case, we are negative, so when we concentrate our energy, we can raise our body heat...positive forces do the opposite, they can lower their body temperature."

Skarlet then tried to respond to each of these lines, but she was for some reason unable to speak. After a few more minutes, the dream faded away, and Skarlet was now feeling the couch underneath her that she was sitting on, and then Skarlet thought, "Wait a second...where am I? It feels like...Capsule Corp? Was that all a dream? No...that can't be."

Skarlet then opened her left eye slowly, and all she was able to see was blurry objects around her, and she had a pounding headache. Skarlet then thought again, "Where's...Rosero? That couldn't have just been a dream...I won't accept it! It has to be reality!", Skarlet then began tearing up a bit since she was sad from this. Skarlet then felt a sudden breeze blow into the house, and when Skarlet felt it, she looked towards the wind, even though she couldn't see anything, and then she thought, "Oh great...and to top this all off...even the weather wants to make me feel shitty.", little did Skarlet know though, this wind was being made by Rosero's training session.

Rosero then looked at her hands as she was still in the form. Rosero then thought, "Hmm...it's a bit easier to maintain now...still a bit of a strain to use it though, but I should be fine as long as I don't go too far...", she then deformed from Super Saiyan Ignited: Raging Fury 2.

Rosero then looked back at the house and started to make her way back. As she was walking, she held onto her chin, and thought, "Hmm...those Valkyries...they said something about a queen...what did they mean?", she also had another thought that said, "The Valkyries seemed to be leading blue demons...while Iago had red ones...are they leading separate demon types?", Rosero then started to enter the house.

Skarlet then heard footsteps outside, so that made Skarlet think, "Huh? Footsteps? And those don't sound like Vegeta or anyone else's footsteps either, they're different...I should prepare myself in case it's a hostile.", Skarlet then wiped the tears out of her left eye and then aimed her very shaky hand at what looked like a door frame as a red ball of energy started charging in her hand as she strained to say, "Skarlet...Buster."

Rosero then walked into the house, still lost in her thoughts. She took about 4 more steps into the house and then stopped as she thought, "What if...they have different operations?...That would make sense...but that sounds a bit too smart for demons...then again…", then as Rosero entered the house, a red beam flew past her, and then hit the wall next to her as it exploded, making a medium sized hole in the wall.

Rosero then got on guard and said, "Woah! The hell was that?", she then looked at to where the explosion went off, not realizing that it was Skarlet who shot it.

Skarlet then exhaled a sigh in major disappointment as she dropped her arm down and laid back as she said, "Aaaww fuck it...that was all of the power I could muster for an attack…just end me...but...make it quick please.", Rosero heard Skarlet, and she then perked her ears up and said, "Wait…", she then spun around and saw that Skarlet was awake.

Rosero then went wide eyed and said, "Skarlet?!", Skarlet then lifted her head back up as she asked, "How...do you know my name? Hold on a second...your voice sounds familiar.", Skarlet then squinted her very blurry eye at Rosero, and eventually she was able to make out the shape of what looked like Rosero, so then Skarlet got tears in her eyes again as she said, "Rosero? You're…not a dream?"

Rosero then put a face of excitement and shouted, "Skarlet...you're awake!", she then ran at Skarlet and was about to jump at her. Skarlet then went wide eyed as she yelled, "DON'T CONFIRM IT IN THAT WAY! AAAAAAHH!", but then Rosero then jumped at Skarlet, and she then wrapped her arms around her.

Skarlet then felt the pressure of Rosero's body on every one of her wounds, and then pain shot through her whole body as she screamed in pain, "GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!", Rosero then flinched a bit and she then got up a bit with a worried face and said, "Oh shit sorry! I got a bit excited...you okay?", she then scratched the back of her head while chuckling nervously.

Skarlet then took a deep breath while trying to recover from the pain and then she said, "Well I can't exactly say I feel good, but I don't think I'm dying...yet."

Rosero then sighed in relief and said, "Okay good…", Skarlet then closed her left eye while trying to look through her right eye, and then realized she couldn't see anything, so then Skarlet put on a panicked expression, and then she yelled, "WHY CAN'T I SEE OUT OF MY RIGHT EYE?!"

Rosero then shouted, "No wait! Don't worry! Your eyes are okay, I just had to bandage it up since you had a cut on your eye...it's not deep but I still covered it anyway...actually, by now it should be good, I'll take it off.", she then reached up to Skarlet's head and started to unwrap her eye bandage.

Rosero then finished and asked, "Better?", Skarlet then opened her right eye again, and immediately got flashbanged by the light in her eye, making her cover her eye with her hands as she fell backwards onto the couch and started kicking her legs around while hissing like a vampire.

Rosero then said with a concerned face, "Umm...is that a no?...Or a tantrum?" Skarlet then answered while yelling, "NAKED JESUS RIDING A BICYCLE WITH THE SEAT REMOVED, WHAT THE FUCK?! I didn't know the sun got 5000000x brighter since I was out!", Rosero then tried her best to hold in a laugh as she said, "Well...maybe it's…*gags a bit*...because of the face you...closed your eyes for A BIT! HAHA!", she then laughed for a few seconds.

Rosero then said, "Oh my god I love the shit you scream when this kind of stuff happens...it's great.", Skarlet then said while still holding her eye closed, "You still continue to laugh at my pain?!" Rosero then shouted, "You shouted Naked Jesus! How am I not supposed to laugh!", Skarlet then yelled back, "You're the one who told me to open my eye!", Rosero then opened her mouth, but she then looked down and said, "Oh yeah...you right...my b."

Skarlet then opened and closed her eye multiple times until it adjusted to the light again, and then Skarlet tilted her head and said, "The fuck's that supposed to mean?", Rosero then raised an eyebrow and said, "You don't know slang? Hmm...makes sense...", she then stood up straight and asked, "So...can you see okay?"

Skarlet then answered, "Well my vision's still a little blurry, but other than tha...Wait…", Skarlet then leaned forward and started to inspect Rosero's body, in a semi-creepy way.

On Rosero's body, she had a bunch of bruises on her arms, and she even had a bruise on her right cheek. Her thighs had many small cuts, and a few bruises as well. Rosero also seemed to have a few more cuts on her face too, but they weren't deep, and couldn't be seen just by looking normally.

Rosero then raised an eyebrow and said, "What? Why you looking at me like that?", Skarlet then suddenly asked with a pissed off expression, "Who did this?", Rosero then said, "Oh...you mean my wounds? Well, it's a long story...in short though, while you were out of it, a demon army came out and went around the entire town...they almost got to you but I killed them before they could, I then left you just upstairs in this house and well...fought the entire army head on...along with their generals.", Rosero then sighed and said, "The generals were tough, but I still killed them all, but if I had to scale it to time I would say I fought for about 3-4 hours...maybe a bit more...I don't know."

Skarlet then pushed herself up from the couch and at first she was standing perfectly fine, and then Skarlet said, "Well Imma murder them to double death!", but just after she said that, her legs failed to hold her up, so she tipped forward into a face plant onto the floor.

Rosero then helped her up and put her on the couch. She then said, "Don't move so fast, you just woke up from one hell of a nap...a nap that made me worried as shit, so don't move until your body fully wakes up."

Skarlet then said, "But I neeeed to moooove! I can just feel my energy brimming! It feels like I'm gonna explode!", Rosero then said with a serious face while she sat back down with Skarlet, "Skarlet, calm down! You were out for a long time alright, you need to let your body get used to waking up after being out for so long!", Skarlet then said, "Yeah sure...like a little tiny nap could have been THAT long."

Rosero then shouted, "That's because it wasn't a nap, it was practically a coma! YOU WERE OUT FOR A WEEK!", Rosero looked away and was breathing to keep her cool a bit. Skarlet was now wide eyed and then Skarlet said, "Whoa...how did I manage to do that? I never oversleep...and I don't remember using THAT much power while fighting Iago, unless I wasn't monitoring myself enough."

Rosero then said, "You went Ignited Skarlet, IGNITED! That means you were letting rage possess a certain part of your body to make you change, and the process of getting into it...that's what had me worried.", Rosero then looked down and said, "I was worried that...you did it incorrectly without me noticing, and that the form was too unstable for your body to handle...I should know, because it happened to me the first time I used it...and well...lets just say it didn't end well, had my mother not been around I would have been dead...so I was worried when you ended up passing out...I tried to wake you up but…", she then looked at Skarlet and she then grabbed onto Skarlet's hand with both her hands.

Rosero then said with a semi serious but mainly worried face, "Skarlet…and I will only say this once...Please...please don't use Ignited again...I'm begging you Skarlet, don't use it again...please..."

Skarlet then said, "Well, you already know that I don't ever break my promises, no matter how dumb they may be...so I can't make that promise fully. But what I can do...is promise that I'll do my best not to use the form...but if push comes to shove...I'll use it.", Rosero then sighed a bit, and she then put on a small smirk and said, "I'm fine with that...not arguing with last resorts." Skarlet then opened up her arms and then Skarlet said, "You wanna hug now that all the serious shit's out of the way?", Rosero then said, "You just want an excuse to hold me don't you?", she then just chuckled a bit and said, "You're lucky I like hugs.", she then got up and hugged Skarlet.

But as Rosero hugged Skarlet, she did it a bit too tightly, making Skarlet hurt again, so then Skarlet strained her voice through her pain and said, "Gently…", Rosero then said, "Oh...my bad, I'm just used to the hugs when you're not hurt.", she then let her grip go a bit.

Skarlet then looked at Rosero's left cheek while they were hugging, and she noticed a cut on Rosero's cheek that looked almost identical to Skarlet's scar on her cheek, so then Skarlet said, "Hehe...it's like looking in a mirror, except the mirror is hugging me."

Rosero then put on a confused face and said, "Huh?", Skarlet then said, "You have a cut that looks almost exactly like my scar on my cheek. But it doesn't look too deep so I doubt it will scar, sadly.", Rosero then said, "What do you mean by sadly?" Skarlet then put a defensive face on as she said, "No reason...at all. It would just look cool is all."

Rosero then raised an eyebrow and said, "Uh huh...whatever you say.", Rosero then got up, and when she did Rosero then put her hand on her side as if she was grabbing her hip, but her arm seemed to be a bit to high up. Rosero then looked up as if she was thinking, but she wasn't thinking, she was trying to hide some pain.

Skarlet then put a face on like as if she already saw through Rosero, and then Skarlet said, "That injury is still bothering you isn't it? Sit the fuck down and rest up, it won't heal if you keep agitating it.", Rosero then looked like she snapped out of it and said, "Huh?", but she registered what Skarlet said, and she then said, "You could tell huh? It's because of the fight I had against the generals...they landed a few hits on me here and well...all the pain receptors activated in my ribs because of it...they have been going away, but it still hurts from time to time."

Skarlet then said, "I could already tell that, but sit the hell down before you end up making it worse dammit!", Rosero then went semi wide eyed, and she then said, "Woah...umm...that was...sudden...okay.", she then sat down right after. Skarlet then said, "If there's anything I care more about fighting and protecting the people who deserve to live, it's making sure that no friends or family get hurt or killed, and that has already happened too much."

Rosero then said, "Oh no, I get that...you already made that obvious...I've seen some people talk to others the same way as well, it's just...no one has ever directed that to me before.", Skarlet then smirked with a bit of sadness as she said, "Well...that's sort of my objective in life as well...to be that one friend who cares. Because when I grew up, I got the shit kicked out of me, and only one person would ever give a shit, so I decided to do that for as many people I can.", Rosero then just got silent, she didn't really know what to say.

Rosero then got a bit drowsy, and she then yawned a bit as well. Skarlet then looked at Rosero, and then said, "Sorry to bore you with my old stories...but I think I'm getting a little tired too.", Rosero then said, "You didn't bore me...I just never got proper sleep since...well I don't know when, and since you talked about that I should rest...well...now my body kind of agrees."

Skarlet then went wide eyed again like as if she used some adrenaline in her system, and then Skarlet said, "Wait Rosero...before you sleep, I gotta fix you up!", but it was already too late, Rosero had already fallen over to her side, and she was now asleep in a matter of seconds. Skarlet then said, "Goddammit. Now this is gonna be a hell of a lot harder to do this…", Skarlet then propped Rosero back up so she was sitting up, and then Skarlet took off Rosero's armor, and then Skarlet stood up again, and then she tried to walk towards the medical box they had across the room, but then Skarlet realized her legs were still not working, and she began to tip forward again as she yelled, "OH FUCK I FORGOT!", and then she face planted.

Skarlet then lifted her head as she said, "Ow...stupid legs, why can't you just work just this once?", Skarlet then used her arms to drag herself across the room, and then she grabbed the medical box, and held the handle with her teeth, and then she dragged herself back to the couch. Skarlet then put the box down, and then she pulled herself back into the couch, and then picked up the box, and opened it and grabbed disinfectant and bandages.

But right at this moment, Skarlet's eyes started closing again, like her body was about to force her to sleep. Skarlet then said, "No...not yet.", and then she poured some disinfectant on the bandages, and then she wrapped them around Rosero ribs extremely quickly, and right after that, Skarlet ended up dropping Rosero's armor on the floor, and then Skarlet said, "Sorry for the stinging pain Rosero, but it's for your own good...Imma...pass out now."

Rosero then fell back over again, and when she did she then began to whistle through her nose as she breathed. Skarlet then passed out as well, and fell on top of Rosero, laying her head on Rosero's ribs.

The next morning…again…

Skarlet then woke up and then sat up, and rubbed her eyes, and then as her hearing kicked back in, she heard a whistling noise coming from Rosero. Skarlet then looked to where her head came from, and saw that she was laying on her ribs all night, so then Skarlet thought, "OH SHIT! DID I BREAK HER RIBS?!", Skarlet then got up ran up to Rosero since her legs worked again, and then she violently shook Rosero as Skarlet yelled, "ARE YOU OKAY ROSERO?!", Rosero didn't wake up though, she just whined in a bit of annoyance. She didn't like that Skarlet was shaking her.

Skarlet then thought, "Okay...if she didn't seem to be in pain, I think she's okay, but now for the second matter at hand…", Skarlet then started shaking Rosero again as she yelled, "I'M HUNGRY! WHAT DO I DO?!"

Rosero then actually woke up and said, "Why are you shaking me…so much?...Seriously...if your hungry then...just go…fin…", Rosero then closed her eyes again, and she then fell asleep again.

Skarlet then looked around and thought, "Where the fuck am I gonna find food? I wasn't told where we keep anything.", but then Skarlet spotted Rosero's armor on the floor, so then Skarlet thought, "I should at least pick that up.", so then she lifted the armor off the floor, and noticed a dent in the floor made by the armor, and then Skarlet looked back and forth at the armor and the dent in the floor, and then she said, "Is that how heavy this armor really is? But it feels so much lighter than my armor. Wait...I wonder what happens if I drop my armor?"

Skarlet then put Rosero's armor down next to Rosero, and then Skarlet took her own armor off, and lifted it above her head as she was about to throw it to the floor to see what happens. But before she could throw it, Skarlet's stomach growled very loudly, and then Skarlet lowered her armor back down, and then put it back on as she said, "Oh yeah...food is still a thing I need.", Skarlet then started her rampage through the cupboards and drawers in order to find food, but she couldn't find anything besides a tiny stale crumb of what looked like it was supposed to be a dorito.

Skarlet then ran back up to Rosero and shook her awake yet again as she said, "I can't find anything, also all of our cupboards and drawers are now broken.", Rosero then said, "Th...then go...find...some at some...other...house...or some...bomb shelter...I don't...knooooooww…", she then fell back to sleep. Skarlet then said, "Well since I don't even know what a bomb shelter even looks like, Imma bring you with me.", Skarlet then picked up Rosero and carried her on her shoulders, and then Skarlet walked out of the front door and started walking around the town.

As they were walking, Skarlet shook Rosero a bit and asked, "Hey...what does a bomb shelter look like?", Rosero then struggled to say, "A...cellar door...or a...metal set...of double doors...that lead...underground...it...sho...ouldnt be...too hard to…..fiiiinnnnd…", she then dozed off again.

Skarlet then walked around for another few minutes, and then actually found a set of two metal cellar doors, so Skarlet stomped the doors open, and then she entered, but she couldn't see shit.

Skarlet then inhaled and then said, "Skarlet flames.", but instead of burning the whole room down, she only blew gently, making a small red flame come from her mouth, as it lit up the whole room, and then Skarlet breathed through her nose to not pass out, and then she searched the whole bomb shelter, and found lots of food, but didn't take all of it, so she could come back later, so she only packed what she needed for a meal, and then left.

Once Skarlet got back to the house, she put Rosero back down on the couch, and then sat at the dining room table the house had, and then ate all of the food she salvaged from the bomb shelter.

After about a few more seconds, Rosero then started to squirm and winced while making small noises of pain.

Skarlet then put on a bit of a worried expression and decided to wake Rosero up one more time as she asked, "So you're absolutely sure you're okay?", but this time Rosero couldn't even talk, she just ended up dozing off faster than she could respond. Skarlet then said, "Well, you can't blame me if you end up dead."

Skarlet then turned around and thought, "I should get back to training...I've been out for a week, so I probably lost a bit of strength, so I should get it back.", Skarlet then did a one handed handstand against one of the walls, and then began to do one handed handstand push-ups.

3 hours later…

Skarlet was still training herself up, but while she was Rosero was still asleep. However, as she slept, she started to hear something trying to speak to her in her head. Rosero's face then scrunched up, as if she was straining herself in some pain.

Rosero then heard a voice say, "Beware the wings...they are near…", as the voice said this, Rosero then woke up, but was still tired. Rosero then heard what sounded like wings flapping just outside, and she then thought, "Valkyries?...I must...tell Skarlet…", Rosero then strained her voice and managed to say in a semi low voice, "Skarlet…"

Skarlet flinched from Rosero suddenly speaking, and then she lost her balance and fell, but then she quickly sprung back up to her feet and ran to Rosero as she yelled, "WHAT'S WRONG?! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

Rosero then slowly pointed her finger up and pointed outside while saying, "Valkyries...outside…", she then dozed off again.

Skarlet then made a confused face, and then she said, "Valkyries? Like the myth?", but Rosero's warning was confirmed once Skarlet's tail began twitching, and then Skarlet's hearing got enhanced, and then she was able to clearly hear each and every flap of the Valkyrie's wings. Skarlet then smirked down at Rosero and said, "So...I guess I finally get to make that promise to you...even though you probably can't hear me...but I'm gonna say it anyways...I'll be right back, no matter the cost…"

Skarlet then thought as she was making her way outside, "Im gonna make these fuckers regret ever messing with our resting time."


	38. Chapter 38: Skarlet vs Valkyries

Part 38:

Skarlet then walked out the front door, and she then looked towards the sky. When she did, she could see about 3 flying women in armor, and off in the distance there were about 4 more flying around. They seemed to be looking around at all the bodies, some of them had a face of shock. She could even hear two of them talking, one of them said, "Not just one, but all three of them? This red head must be very dangerous.", another then said, "Whoever this demigod is...they have caused us a lot of trouble...this is more blue demons than I count...an entire army, dead...what could possibly be capable of this?", Skarlet then looked over and saw 3 more of them flying around as well.

Skarlet then looked up at the flying women and smirked as she thought, "So those are the valkyries? Huh...not as scary as I thought they'd be, maybe they have some sort of hidden power. I dunno, maybe I'll just shoot one with a warning shot, and see what happens." Skarlet then aimed two fingers at one of the valkyries, and then a red blast quickly charged on her fingertips. Skarlet then said, "Skarlet Piercer, Mark 2.", then she fired the fast moving blast right through one of the valkyrie's chests, as they plummeted back down to the ground as Skarlet had a surprised expression on her face after that.

The Valkyries then looked over and saw the other valkyrie falling from the sky. They then shouted, "SISTER!", and then one of them charged at the valkyrie and caught her from the sky. The Valkyrie then looked at the the fallen one, and then she went wide eyed. Three more Valkyries then flew in and one of them asked, "What is wrong sis...oh..", they then looked right at the Valkyrie Skarlet shot.

One of them shouted, "WHO THE HELL DID THIS!?", the rest of the Valkyries then flew in as well as they heard the ruckus going on. Skarlet then yelled from where she was standing as she closed her right eye, "Uh...Sorry! I thought she could take it! But I guess I was wrong!", the valkyries didn't even pay attention to what she said though, they just heard Skarlet say, "Uh.", and that was enough for all of them to look at her in an angry expression.

The next thing Skarlet knew, all the Valkyries then charged at her while shouting, "GET HER!", then as all the Valkyries were coming in, Skarlet then just sighed and said, "Ugh...I was TRYING to avoid conflict with you guys, but it seems that you guys just love throwing your lives away.", Skarlet then slid into her signature Shadow Demon stance as golden aura erupted around her as she turned Super Saiyan.

When they charged in though, they seemed to charge in sync with one another. All of them made a circle around each other as they charged in at Skarlet. A few of them had pulled out swords, about 4 of them, while the other 5 just used their hands.

Skarlet's smirk then turned into a full on grin as she started jumping around in an agile stance as she said, "I might actually have some fun with this!", as she did this, one Valkyrie then appeared in front of her and threw a right hook.

Skarlet then dodged the punch, but as she did another Valkyrie then went for a kick towards her left. Skarlet then dodged out of the way of that one and then jumped back, but as she did she felt something hit her in the back.

She then turned around and saw another Valkyrie behind her with their foot out. Skarlet then reeled back her fist and then threw a punch right at that valkyrie's face, and then another Valkyrie jumped in front of Skarlet and caught her punch, but as Skarlet's fist hit the Valkyrie's hand, it still kept going, as the Valkyrie was being forced to slide back. Then the Skarlet pulled back her fist and threw it back at the same Valkyrie but with a palm strike this time, and the Valkyrie caught this attack too, by Skarlet's arm. The Valkyrie then said, "Seriously? You attacked me in the exact same spot as before.", Skarlet then smirked and said, "Yeah, I know, it was so I could do this." Skarlet's hand started to charge up a gold and red swirling ball of energy as her hand was aimed directly at the Valkyrie.

Skarlet then said, "Skarlet Bust…", but before she could fire off her attack, she then felt a sharp pain on both sides of her ribs. She then looked down and saw that two of the valkyries punched her right in the ribs at the same time.

Skarlet then felt something hard hit her in the head, she then stumbled forward, only to have the Valkyrie in front of her punch her right across the face. Skarlet then stumbled a few steps to the right, but as she was she could feel something grab onto her leg and make her trip.

Skarlet then felt something tug on her leg, and she then started to float into the air. She then heard a Valkyrie shout, "YOU WILL FEEL OUR WRATH!", she then tossed Skarlet straight into the air.

As Skarlet floated in the air, she then thought, "If these fuckers don't stop soon enough, I'm gonna actually get pissed off at them, and I feel too tired to be angry, but if push comes to shove, I'll crush them.", but as she thought this, she then felt something punch her across the face.

Skarlet then looked up, but there was nothing there. She then felt something kick her back, and then she was punched in the arm, and then in the leg. Skarlet then felt something sharp hit her back, and then another sharp feeling near her chest.

Then, over time, she then started to feel punches and kicks from every angle. Skarlet even started to spin around in the air from the force of some of the punches, and then a humming sound started to go off nearby. The humming then stopped as she heard two Valkyries shout, "DIE!", as two massive blasts collided together and exploded right on Skarlet.

Skarlet then screamed, "GAAAAGH!", as she started to fly up in the air. She then stopped herself, and looked down with a pissed off face. But as she did, two Valkyries then appeared out of nowhere and punched her right in the face, sending her flying. As she was flying, two more then appeared and kicked Skarlet towards the sky at once, then from within the sky, Skarlet could see two more Valkyries above shouting, "HYAAAAH!", as they slammed their fist into Skarlet's body.

Skarlet then started to plummet to the ground, and as she was she then felt a force on her chest. She then looked up, only to see a Valkyrie on top of her, adding more momentum to her fall by falling with her.

The Valkyrie then shouted, "YOU WILL FALL!", and then she spun around and kicked Skarlet towards the ground. She then hit the ground with a massive thud, and a crater could be seen around her.

Skarlet then heard another humming sound while she was lying on the ground, and when she looked up she could see two more valkyries, aiming a blast at her, one with two blasts in each hand.

They then shouted, "VALKYRINE FATE!", and they then fired off their blast, and a massive white and darkish blue colored blast built up in a massive dome of energy around Skarlet.

The dome then started to sink into the ground, going deeper and deeper into the earth. Skarlet then thought while underneath this blast, "You know what, I was gonna be nice and let them have some confidence while fighting me while I was weak...but now...THEY'VE LOST THAT PRIVILEGE!" Skarlet then immediately shoved the blast off of her, and as she got back up, she yelled, "ALL OF YOU DIE! HAAAAAAAAAAA!", after that, an extremely strong wind started to erupt out of the hole Skarlet was in, as a bright golden light shined from within the hole as well.

Then the ground above started to tremble, as rocks started to get torn from the ground, as red lightning started to flash down into the hole, as they struck around the areas Skarlet was in. Skarlet's hair then spiked up a lot, and then red electricity sparked around her like crazy, as her eyes now gleamed a very bright red. Skarlet then floated out of the hole, and gave every single one of the Valkyries a death stare, and then Skarlet said, "This is my Super Saiyan 2 state, you're not worth anything more than this, you're too weak.", then one of the Valkyries looked like they got a little mad from this line, as they yelled, "WHY YOOOU!", then all of the Valkyries charged at Skarlet together again, but this time, as they all got close, Skarlet let out a powerful shockwave of power, and launched every Valkyrie back with sheer power alone. Skarlet then said, "Well, let's get this show on the road, I don't have all day."

Skarlet then menacingly cracked her knuckles as her left eye glowed an even brighter red for a moment. Then after a while of waiting, Skarlet realized none of the Valkyries were charging at her yet, so then Skarlet raised an eyebrow and glanced around at them and said, "Soooo...are you gonna fight or run?"

All the Valkyries then took stances in the air, and they all shouted, "HYAAAAAH!", as they all then began to power up. There energy then started to rise and rise, and then after about a minute they then finished powering up.

They all then shouted, "WE WILL KILL YOU!", and they then charged at Skarlet, all of them had their swords out and pointed them at her.

Skarlet then smirked at the Valkyries again and then she said, "Well, if it's a sword fight you want…", Skarlet then opened her hand, and then a red ki blade came out of her hand, and once the handle appeared, she grabbed the sword and pointed it at the Valkyries, and then she continued, "...then it is a sword fight you'll get.", Skarlet then flipped her sword around, and then slashed it through the air a few times, and then she got back into her signature sword fighting stance, and then she said, "Well, come at me! I'll slash you all into ribbons!"

Two of the Valkyries then charged at Skarlet and slashed at her with their swords. While they did, three more Valkyries circled around Skarlet in a circle, waiting for the right moment to strike. Skarlet lifted her blade and deflected the first strike from the first Valkyrie while spinning around, and as the second Valkyrie flew in for an attack, Skarlet swung her sword towards the Valkyrie, and slashed the Valkyrie right in the throat.

Another Valkyrie charged in from the front, and another charged in from the back. Skarlet noticed this, and then thought, "Oh shit, their swordsmanship may be lacking, but they seem to be good at coordination, I'll have to be careful with this attack to make sure I don't get hit.", Skarlet then swung her sword at the Valkyrie in front of her, but they clashed blades together, and once they made contact, Skarlet's instincts were screaming at her to dodge, so she leaned to the side as much as she could, and sure enough, the blade from the Valkyrie behind her just barely missed her ribs, and then the Valkyrie behind Skarlet ended up impaling the one in front of Skarlet.

The Valkyrie then ripped the blade out and flew back a small distance. Then Skarlet turned around and looked at the Valkyrie with a sadistic grin, as she began to flip around her sword while saying, "If all of you go down that easily, this will be over in a matter of seconds.", but as she said this, 3 more Valkyries flew down next to the Valkyrie Skarlet was facing, and then all 4 of them pointed their swords at her. After this happened, the 4 Valkyries charged at Skarlet in a strong looking formation, and then once they got close, they started to slash at Skarlet with rapid pacing. Skarlet struggled to block all of these attacks, as sparks flew everywhere, and then once Skarlet got fed up with this relentless combo, Skarlet shoved her sword into the 4 Valkyrie's blades, and stunned them all.

After this, Skarlet then spun around again, and then cleaved one of the attacking Valkyries in half. After this attack though, Skarlet then accidentally left her guard wide open. As this happened, Skarlet saw the multiple attacks coming in, and then Skarlet thought, "Fuck! How could I have made such a rookie mistake in this situation?! This was such a stupid choice!", then Skarlet got slashed multiple times by the 3 Valkyrie's swords, as cuts appeared all around Skarlet's body, as blood started to fly everywhere, and Skarlet winced in some pain as she stumbled back.

But that wasn't the end of the Valkyrie's combo, because as Skarlet looked up, she saw a Valkyrie charging right at her with her blade pointed at Skarlet as she was yelling, "I FOUND YOUR WEAK SPOT!", Skarlet then went wide eyed as she thought, "Weak spot?!", but before Skarlet could even bring her sword up to protect herself, the Valkyrie's blade hit Skarlet in the ribs area on her left side, and as Skarlet looked to the point of contact, she noticed a crack in her armor where the blade was hitting. Then a few milliseconds later, the blade broke through the crack in her armor, and then blade ran right through Skarlet's skin, and it kept going until it hit Skarlet's ribs, and even then it stabbed halfway through her rib until it finally stopped.

After this happened, Skarlet finally winced in a massive amount of pain, and then she finally yelled, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!", and after that, Skarlet threw up a good amount of blood. But once the Valkyrie who stabbed her finally smirked, Skarlet then looked back up at the Valkyrie with a rage filled death stare. The Valkyrie's smirk then faded once she saw this, and then Skarlet said with a violent sounding voice, "If you thought that would kill me...you're dumber than I first thought!", Skarlet then clenched her hand into a fist, and then she slammed her fist extremely hard across the Valkyrie's face, to the point where half of the Valkyrie's skull caved in, and she died immediately as she flew to the side. But her body had a tight grip on the sword still, so when the body went flying, the body's hand bent and broke the sword's blade while it was still in Skarlet, making the tip of the blade stay inside Skarlet.

After that happened, it moved the blade a little bit as well, so it caused Skarlet immense pain again as the corners of her vision went red, and she screamed, "AAAAAAAHHH!", and then she fell from the sky and landed back on the ground with a thud as she squirmed around on the ground in loads of pain.

The five other Valkyries that were still alive then flew down and surrounded Skarlet. They looked down at her while aiming their hands at her, and as they did white and grey blasts appeared in their hands. One of the Valkyries then shouted, "Sisters! DON'T HOLD BACK AN OUNCE!", they all then shouted, "RIGHT!", and then the blast in their hands started to grow bigger and bigger.

Skarlet then frowned through her pain as she struggled to say, "I won't...let myself...die...not until...I become the...Ultimate Warrior...I owe my father that much.", Skarlet then charged red energy in her hand, while still laying down as blood poured from her sword wound.

They all then shouted, "FIRE!", and then they all fired off their blast at once. But as they did, Skarlet swiped her hand out in front of her while yelling, "HELL FIGHTER'S REFLECTION!", and then a red shield of energy appeared in front of Skarlet, as it immediately absorbed the blast from the Valkyries.

The Valkyries then all went wide eyed and shouted, "WHAT!?", Skarlet then said as the shield was preparing to fire back at the Valkyries, "I'll see you in Hell.", and after that, she finally opened her right eye so she could fully focus her energy, and then the shield fired back a massive red beam right at all of the Valkyries.

The beam then completely engulfed all the valkyries, and they all screamed, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!", as they all began to dissolve into dust. After the blast subsided, all the valkyries were revealed to either be dead or completely turned to dust...or a mix of the two.

Skarlet was now completely out of breath, and she started to get back up while saying, "Serves...you right...you bitches...never...threaten...me or my friends.", and once Skarlet fully stood up, she spat up even more blood, and after she did that, she noticed that she was still able to see the start of the broken blade piece that was in her, so she thought, "Hey, maybe if I can get a grip on it enough, I can pull it out.", Skarlet then grabbed the blade piece, but once she tried moving the piece, the piece, it shifted to the side a bit, and caused another massive load of pain, making her wince again and fall to her knees again. Skarlet then thought, "Nope, terrible idea, I need to get someone to help with this, and who else but Rosero, she'll know what to do about this."

Then Skarlet thought to herself while still looking at her wound, "I must've gotten that weak spot in my armor from when they shot me with that big blast, just before I went Super Saiyan 2, I should've been more careful, dammit."

Skarlet then got back up slowly while holding her wound, and then she started walking back towards the house Rosero was sleeping in, but once she got close, Skarlet's tail began twitching again, and then Skarlet said, "Fuck off already! I've already been stabbed, and I already have a high chance of dying!", Skarlet then walked up to the door with a pissed off face, and then she kicked the door open as the door flew across the house, and crashed in the living room.

As she did, she saw a blue demon standing there, he was looking at her wide eyed. Skarlet then looked down, and saw Rosero was in the demon's arms. The demon then looked left and right and said, "Umm...BYE!", and then he ran off with Rosero through the back door. Skarlet then yelled, "YOU WON'T GET FAR YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Skarlet then winced, and then started running at high speeds after the blue demon, and as she got into view of the blue demon, as she aimed a hand at the blue demon's legs, and fired two daggers of energy at both of his legs.

When she did, the demon then fell over while shouting, "GAAGH!", and he then ended up hitting his head on a rock. When he did, he ended up throwing Rosero into the air, and Rosero was now about a few feet in the air, and she then started to fall back down.

Skarlet then ran towards the spot directly underneath Rosero, and then Skarlet caught her, but had to put Rosero down quickly from the pain from the pressure, as more blood spilled from Skarlet's wound as she screamed in more pain, "GAAAAAAHH!", as she did, Rosero then flinched a bit and opened her eyes in some surprise.

Skarlet then smirked through her immense amount of pain as blood was still dripping from her as she said, "Sorry to scare you Rosero...but I don't...think…", Skarlet was then suddenly interrupted when she threw up lots of blood and fell onto her back next to Rosero as a pool of blood formed under Skarlet pretty quickly, and then Skarlet continued, "...I don't think...Saiyan bodies are...supposed to have sword blades...lodged in their chests…also...I think I fucking jinxed it.", after Skarlet said this, Skarlet was then forced to power down back to her base, as she winced in more pain as the blade seemed to shift in her wound.


	39. Chapter 39: Endurance

Part 39:

Rosero then went wide eyed and was now wide awake. She then loomed over Skarlet and said, "Oh shit...this is bad…", Rosero then looked up and saw the blue demon on the ground, with his head busted into a rock.

Rosero then looked around and thought, "How the fuck?", she then shook her head and thought, "No...gotta bring her back...this is seriously bad."

Rosero then said, "I want to bring you back to the house first but...I don't see anyway I can even lift you without...that moving…", Skarlet then coughed up a bit more blood and said, "Just...drag me...I can take it.", Rosero then hesitated for a second, but she then said, "Alright…", she then got up and then she thought, "I should do it by her legs...grabbing her by the arm may put strain on her upper body.", Rosero then grabbed Skarlet's legs and held them by her sides.

She then started to walk and pulled at Skarlet's legs, dragging her through the woods.

Skarlet was gritting her teeth tightly while avoiding screaming in pain because if she were to scream while outside, she would alert many demons towards them.

After about another 5 minutes, they finally got to the house, and Rosero then turned around and wrapped her arms around Skarlet's legs again so she could see what she was doing to get Skarlet through the door frame.

Rosero then pulled Skarlet pulled into the house, and then Skarlet's head then banged against the bottom of the door frame, and then she winced in even more pain as she said, "Ow what the fuck?!", Rosero then put a semi worried face and shouted, "Sorry! Didn't account for that…", she then just started to pull Skarlet into the middle of a hallway.

Rosero then put Skarlet's legs down and ran into the living room, and when she ran back she had bandages and disinfectant.

Rosero then looked at the blade and said with disappointment, "And you just woke up too.", Skarlet then said, "I'm only in...this mess...BECAUSE I just woke up.", Rosero then said, "Alright, don't talk anymore, if I'm right about this that might be next to a lung...also it'll make it hard for your body if you talk since you're already spitting up blood.", Rosero then went over to where the blade was and pinched her fingers onto it.

Rosero then said, "Ready?", Skarlet then put a fake smirk on as she faked her courage and said, "I thought...you said...I couldn't talk.", but after Skarlet said this, she coughed up some more blood, and then winced in a massive amount of pain.

Rosero then shouted, "DON'T TALK DAMMIT! When you do that it makes you cough, and then your lungs expand and move your ribs, which raises the risk of the blade hitting shifting...so just stop talking please! Just make a gesture if or something, but don't talk!", Skarlet then took another breath to talk, but then Rosero covered her mouth and said, "NO!", so then Skarlet sighed and then put her thumb up to show she was ready.

Rosero then sighed and said, "Good...now please...don't talk...", she then pinched the blade again and said, "Here goes nothing…", and she then started to slowly lift the blade up. Rosero squinted her eyes in concentration as she focused on pulling the blade out without doing any more damage.

Skarlet then felt the blade leave her rib, as it scraped against the bone a bit, and shot pain through her whole rib cage as she screamed in tons of pain, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!", and then her body tensed up, as her torso lifted a bit.

Rosero then sat there with her eyes wide open while shouting, "DON'T SQUIRM! I know it hurts but if you do that I won't be able to focus, what if I accidently lose my grip on the blade and it ends up going deeper? Then what?!", Rosero then calmed down and said, "Just try not to move...I know it hurts but if you move it'll make this harder."

After Rosero said this, Skarlet then got an idea, and lifted a finger to say, "One second", and then she took off one of her red armbands, and then she crumbled it into a ball, and then she stuck it into her mouth as she bit onto it. Skarlet then gave Rosero the thumbs up again.

Rosero then nodded and thought, "Smart.", she then looked back at the blade and said, "Here goes nothing...again.", she says this to let Skarlet know that she is about to pull again.

Rosero then began to pull at the blade again, and she then got back into concentration to get the blade out. As she pulled at the blade, Skarlet was tightly closing her eyes while almost completely crushing her armband with her teeth as she was letting out a muffled scream which was still pretty loud, "MMMMMMMM!"

After about another 10 seconds, she blade almost seemed to be out. Rosero then said, "Come on...come out...", she then slowly pulled at the blade again, and it was very close to coming out. Rosero then continued to pull at the blade, and it finally came out.

Rosero then tossed the blade to the side and looked back in semi shock as she said, "HOLY SHIT! That is...bad...", she then grabbed the disinfectant very quickly and said, "Sorry...but with a wound like this...the pain ain't over yet."

Skarlet then tilted her head to the side while still breathing heavily a bit as she said while still muffled from her armband, "The fuck's that supposed to mean?", but as she said this Rosero then opened the bottle of disinfectant and poured some of it onto a napkin. She then grabbed 4 more napkins to hold the liquid in, and she then looked right at the wound.

Skarlet then thought, "Maybe she didn't hear me.", so then Skarlet spat out her armband and then said again but not muffled this time, "The fuck's that supposed to mean dammit?!", but as she said this Rosero then put in the disinfectant into the wound, thinking Skarlet still had the band in her mouth.

Skarlet then immediately felt the tremendous amounts of pain from the stinging feeling as it only got worse, and then Skarlet screamed in pain yet again, "AaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!", Rosero then flinched a bit and looked at Skarlet in semi shock while shouting, "WHY DID YOU SPIT IT OUT?!", Skarlet then yelled back, "BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T ANSWER ME!", Rosero then shouted, "I WAS STILL IN THE PROCESS OF PUTTING IT IN DAMMIT!", Rosero then pinched her forehead and sighed while saying, "Look I already put the disinfectant in...can you just let me do the rest already?", Skarlet then said like as if she was a little kid, "But it hurts…", Rosero then said, "I know it does...but if I don't do this now then it won't get better...so just let me finish!"

Skarlet then started laughing as she said, "Haha! That's what she said…", but then Skarlet's laughter was cut short when she coughed again and some more blood came up, but not as badly, and then Skarlet said, "...oh god it really does hurt."

Rosero then just said, "That's what you get...now will you let me finish?", Skarlet then nodded and then took a deep breath while restraining herself from touching her wound, mainly because she kept thinking, "How far would my finger go if I stuck my finger in there?", Rosero then said, "Okay...", Rosero then put her hand on the napkins that were still on Skarlet's wound, and she then rubbed them around a bit to spread it around.

Rosero then lifted the napkins and then reached for the bandages.

Skarlet's eyes then lit up as she thought, "Now's my chance to find out!", and then Skarlet began to reach her hand towards her wound. However, as she did, Rosero then grabbed Skarlet's arm and held her arm tightly while saying, "What do you think you're doing?", Skarlet then said, "I wanted to see how far my finger would go if I stuck it into my wound.", Rosero then put a face of disgust and shouted, "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU WANT TO DO THAT!? THAT'S DISGUSTING! And possibly very unhealthy too!", Skarlet then said whimsically, "For science?", Rosero then shouted, "FUCK SCIENCE!", Rosero then put Skarlet's arm to the side and said, "Leave it right there...and don't move it at all! Not until I'm done bandaging this up...and don't bother trying to do it later, cause if you take off the bandages I'm not helping you put them back on.", then after a few more moments of silence passed by, Skarlet randomly just said, "Just in case if I die...I wanted to tell you this...ever since I got to know you better...you've always felt like more than a friend to me...you're like...my little sister I never had."

Rosero then put her eyebrows down a bit and said in semi shock, "Oh...thanks dude…", Skarlet then saw the look on Rosero's face, and put on a bit of a saddened expression on and said, "Sorry for that being so sudden...it's just that one of the lessons my dad taught me is to die with no regrets...so I told you that so I wouldn't have regrets."

Rosero then lit up a bit and said, "Oh no no! It's okay! Sorry if I had a bit of a stern face it's just...the way I react when I hear something sudden...don't worry I didn't take it negatively, it actually makes me a bit...I don't know...it's odd, more or less it's the same feeling I had before when you spoke to me aggressively, just that feeling of not being referred to that way before...I don't know how to describe it…", Skarlet then put an understanding face on and said, "Ah, so you aren't used to people flat out saying that they care about you in any aggressive manner at all?", Rosero then shook her head and said, "Not even my dad, and before you, he was the most aggressive person I've seen...I literally witnessed him bash the skull of criminals when I was four...it didn't bother me though."

Skarlet then said, "I can kinda connect with that, except for me, I was the one crushing my enemy, because I became a mercenary at a very young age.", Rosero then said to herself in a whisper, "That explains why you don't really have the brightest mind set.", by this point Rosero had finished putting the bandages on Skarlet.

Skarlet then said, "My dad didn't even really let me go to school unless it was the elite combat training school, and all they did was training and techniques, nothing that would make me smarter though, and I only know how to read because my dad taught me, and then Vegeta taught me how to read English.", Rosero then looked at Skarlet and said, "Is that why you can't do quick maths?", Skarlet then put a bit of a hurt expression on and then said, "It's not my fault I couldn't control whether or not I could go to school and be smart like everyone else...I was too weak...so my dad wouldn't let me do that kind of school until I got stronger."

Rosero then saw Skarlet's expression, and she then put on a semi sad face and said, "No wait...I wasn't serious, I was just joking around...sorry...I just saw that you were talking about something sad and tried to lighten it up a bit but...I guess it was bad timing.", she then looked away a bit.

Skarlet then said, "You didn't know, so it's okay, I just thought I might as well tell SOMEONE why I'm not that smart compared to everyone else.", Rosero then said, "I mean...you lasted this long...you sure you don't have a brain?", Skarlet then said, "I only have a brain built for combat, I was raised as a weapon for the most part, even though I'm pretty sure my dad didn't mean to, he was just trying to get me strong enough for the battles ahead in my life, and I thank him for that much.", Rosero then said, "Well, we gotta thank someone...we don't just start from nothing without someone else to be there and push you a bit...my mom did that for the most part, she always believed that I could do more than she could do...in fact I remember her saying to me 'grow up my little rose...and be better than both me and your father', and well...in a way I guess I did that but...not always…", Rosero then tilted her head a bit, as if a memory popped into her head.

Skarlet then waved her hand in front of Rosero's face as she said, "Don't have Vietnam flashbacks just yet, I'm still dying remember?", but Rosero was still staring off into space, and her eyes seemed to widen a bit from her flashback.

Skarlet then screamed, "ROSEROOO! I DON'T WANNA DIIIIE!", and then Skarlet began dramatically flailing herself around the hallway. Rosero then snapped out of it and then looked up and said, "What?", Skarlet then lifted her arm and reached for Rosero and said, "I don't wanna die."

Rosero then said in confusion, "Skarlet you're fine, you're not gonna die.", Skarlet then got up suddenly and walked over to Rosero and loomed over her as she asked, "Are you absolutely sure?", Rosero then shouted as she put an arm over her face, "What are you doing?! And yes, I'm sure...seriously, you're fine."

Skarlet then raised her hands into the air as she cheered, "Yaaaaay! Take that you stupid Valkyries! Your swords are not enough to take this Saiyan Devil out!", but just after that, a massive pain shot through her wound again, making her fall over top of Rosero and accidentally loomed over her even more as she said, "Fuck! That still hurts!", Rosero then said, "Get the hell off me! This is as weird as a duck swimming upside down in water...which is freaky as all shit!", Skarlet then rolled over while holding her ribs, and once she was able to speak again, Skarlet said with a smirk, "I guess that means you aren't the only one who has a cut on their ribs."

Rosero then raised an eyebrow and said, "Huh? Cut on my…", she then looked down and saw the cut on her rib, and then she looked up and said, "Oh yeah...that...I honestly forgot about it...meh.", she then shrugged her shoulders.

Rosero then raised an eyebrow again and said, "Wait a second...I just realized I'm not wearing my armor...the fuck? How did I not notice that before?", she then looked at Skarlet and said, "I'm guessing you took it off so you could put these on?", and she then pointed at her bandages. Skarlet then nodded and then said while straining through her pain, "Yeah...it should be...by the couch…unless that demon...took it."

Rosero then got up and started to make her way to the living room. But before Rosero could get far, Skarlet grabbed Rosero's foot and shouted, "Please don't make me move myself! It hurts so much!", Rosero then sighed and said, "Okay.", she then looked down and said, "You mind?", she then pointed down since Skarlet was still holding her foot. Skarlet then said, "What? How else are you gonna take me to the living room?", Rosero then said in with a "are you fucking kidding me?" face and said, "Did you ever consider the fact that I could simply just pick you up and help you to the living room?"

Skarlet then looked up at Rosero with disappointed eyes and said, "Ugh...no fun...but okay.", Skarlet then let go of Rosero's foot, and rolled back onto her back as she waited for Rosero to pick her up. Rosero then said, "No fun? You WANT to feel the pain of your wound as you drag across the floor?", Skarlet then put on a face of realization and then said, "Oh yeah...I forgot that it might hurt...you're pretty smart Rosero."

Rosero then thought, "It took her that long to realize that?! I LITERALLY GAVE A FULL ON EXPLANATION AS TO WHY HER SPEAKING MAKES HER WOUND WORSE!", Rosero then took a deep breath and then just started to pick Skarlet up, and she then hoisted Skarlet onto her back, as Skarlet winced a little bit in the process. Rosero then started to walk towards the living room with Skarlet on her back.

Skarlet then said, "Forward my faithful steed! To glory!", Rosero then said with squinted eyes, "Say that again...and I will drop you...and never pick you back up." Skarlet then smirked and then said, "Okay then, FORWARD FAITHFUL NOT-STEED! TO GLORRRRYYYYY!", Rosero then took a deep breath, and she almost seemed to be leaning back a small bit. She wasn't gonna drop Skarlet, but she wanted Skarlet think she was about to.

Skarlet then panicked and then wrapped her arms around Rosero's neck and started squeezing really tightly as she said, "NOOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA FALL!", Rosero then went wide eyed and seemed to struggle to stand.

Rosero then barely said, "You're ...choking...me…", Skarlet then said while trying to loosen her grip, "Stop leaning back and this will be easier to stop!", Rosero then straight up spun around and then leaned back again. She then fell onto the sofa while Skarlet was on her back, and she then said, "You...are ridiculous...seriously…", she then stood up and started to walk off again.

But as Rosero was walking away, she could hear what sounded like inhaling behind her, and as she turned around, she saw Skarlet laying in a ball form as she was holding her wound like as if it was hurting again, as she started to repeatedly say, "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUUUUUCK!"

Rosero then said, "I'm guessing the disinfectant is taking action huh?", but then Skarlet answered through her pain, "N-Nope...it feels like a piece of my rib broke off from the impact of the couch...and my FUCKING GOD! IT HURTS!", Rosero then went wide eyed and said, "Oh shit! This is gonna sound stupid but...are you gonna be okay?!", Skarlet then said, "Maybe...with time...but not right now."

Rosero then said, "Crap...now I feel bad since I just leaned back and practically dropped you onto the couch..", Skarlet then said, "Don't blame...yourself for my own fault...I could've used a breakfall to at least make it so my ribs didn't take all of the force...it's my fault alone that...I feel...LIKE THIS!", Skarlet then actually started to have tears coming out of her eyes from how much the wound was hurting now.

Rosero then put a face of worry and said, "Dammit...and I can't do anything to help either...that just sucks…", she then looked at Skarlet with some sorrow in her eyes. Skarlet then said through her pain again, "Do you...need anything to eat? I know where some...food is...I can go get it for you if you...need it."

Rosero then looked at Skarlet funny and said, "Food?", but then as she did her stomach then growled like a motor boat that was left on too long, and then ran out of gas only to have some fish oil get poured in, making it rumble again, and then it started driving off and hit a glacier and then started to sink as the sad violin started to play...yeah...that's how much it growled.

Skarlet then sighed and said, "Alrighty...here goes nothing…", Skarlet then suddenly stood up and tried to walk over to Rosero, but she quickly grabbed onto her ribs again as she screamed in pain again, "AAAAAAAHHH! FUUUUCK!", Rosero then went up to Skarlet and helped her sit back down on the sofa.

Rosero then shouted, "Are you crazy?! You just said a piece of your rib fell off, and you're now trying to walk?!", Skarlet then took another deep breath and then said, "Yeah...because you're hungry...and I'm the only...one who knows where...that bomb shelter...was.", Rosero then raised an eyebrow and said, "Wait...bomb shelter? You found a bomb shelter? Seriously?!", Skarlet then nodded and then said, "Yeah...actually I only found it...because you described it...to me.", Rosero then put on a funny face, and then said, "ME? Me? I told you about it? When was this?!"

Skarlet then answered, "About a few minutes before the fight where I got impaled in the first place. You were trying to sleep, but I was too hungry to wait."  
Rosero's eyes then twitched a bit as she said, "Wait...so your telling me...that my sarcastic ass...my tired as shit self...actually showed you a legit place?", Skarlet then just nodded and smirked, and then eventually said, "So are we going or not?", Rosero then facepalmed and said, "Ugh...whatever...", she then looked at Skarlet and said, "But you aren't going anywhere, you need to rest…and after this injury I would say you deserve about another week long coma just to rest your body, and I'm not being mean nor am I being that serious…", Skarlet then said, "But how will you find it without my help? Also it's dark as shit in there.", Rosero then shrugged her shoulders and said, "Then I will just look around and go with whatever I find...as long as I find something I should be good, plus the dark is not even close to a problem for me."

Rosero then started to make her way to the front door as she was gonna go into the town to search for some food. Skarlet then said while wheezing a tad bit from the pain, "Don't...do anything...dumb.", Rosero then just looked back with a small smirk and said, "Me? Do something dumb? Naaahhh…", she then thought, "Yet I did run straight at a demon army...but I won't say anything.", she then continued to make her way outside.

Rosero was now outside, and she then started to look around. She then thought, "Where should I begin?", she then spotted a house that seemed to be pretty clean. So Rosero then thought, "Imma check that one first.", she then made her way over to the house. Rosero then entered the house, and she then began to look around.

Rosero then put on an impressed face and thought, "Huh...this house actually looks better than the one we are in...if it weren't for the fact that the second floor is busted I would have considered to stay here instead.", Rosero then went over to the kitchen and then started to look around. Rosero then found a shelf that seemed to be somewhat stuck.

Rosero then raised an eyebrow and thought, "This one looks...promising...I think...maybe.", she then started to pull at the shelf. After about another second, Rosero then pulled the shelf out from the counter, and when she did bags upon bags of food items fell out.

Rosero then looked around and thought, "Who the fuck keeps an entire stash of snacks on a single place?", Rosero then shook her head and then thought, "Actually, I shouldn't be complaining...it's food right?", she then looked around for a place she could put the snacks in. Rosero then spotted a box nearby, and she then ran over to the box and picked it up while saying, "Perfect.", she then went back over to the snacks and put all of the snacks into the box.

Rosero then said, "Alright, that did not take long at all.", she then made her way back to the house. Rosero then entered the house, as she did she shouted, "I'M BACK!", she then went into the kitchen and put her stuff down.

Rosero then went to the living room and said, "Hey, you good in…", Rosero then stopped and went wide eyed. She looked at the sofa and saw what looked like blood on the sofa. She then looked down and saw Skarlet on the ground with blood on her mouth as well.

Rosero then shouted, "Skarlet?! Are you alright?!", she then shook Skarlet a bit.

Skarlet then slowly opened her eyes as she said, "Hm? Wha? What's goin on Rosero? Do I need to kill someone?" Rosero then raised an eyebrow and said, "Wait...you're okay? Then, what the hell is on your face?", Skarlet then gave Rosero a confused look, and then wiped her face with her hand, and looked at it, and then put on a face of realization as she said, "Ooooooh...that's from this…", Skarlet then pulled out an empty can of spaghetti, and then Skarlet continued, "You see, while you were gone, I got pretty hungry, so I decided to eat this can of spaghetti for a snack, and I spilled quite a bit of it on the couch, so since that was kinda gross to sit on, I decided to move onto the floor, and then I guess while I was eating it, I got it on my face without realizing."

Rosero then said, "You couldn't have eaten something that...I don't know...DOESN'T LOOK LIKE BLOOD?! Seriously, you just got a wound and coughed blood left and right, and then I find you like this?" Skarlet then said, "Well actually it was the only piece of food I had left from my little raid on the bomb shelter...so no, I couldn't have chosen something else, unless I ate the dining room table.", Rosero then just put on a blank face, and then she said, "Imma just stuff my face already.", she then got up and walked off towards the kitchen while slouched over.

Skarlet then said, "Okay...fine...I'm sorry I got hungry.", Rosero then shouted while in the kitchen, "IT'S FINE!", then the sound of a chip crunching could be heard from the kitchen.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Rosero had opened a bag of chips she found, and was gulfing it down. Rosero also had 4 more chip bags, a few wrapped up treats, what looked like chocolate bars, and a few other items she had to choose from.

About a few minutes later, Rosero had finished all the bags of chips, and had eaten a few of the treats as well. Rosero was now about to eat a chocolate bar, and she was in the middle of unwrapping it.

Rosero then thought for a bit and said, "I should actually check on Skarlet…", she then got up and walked over to the living room. As she did, she then took a bite of the chocolate bar, and she then said, "Skarlet, you okay in here?", as she was walking into the room.

When she went deeper into the room, she was able to hear what sounded like Skarlet crying again, but not out of pain, but out of sadness. Rosero then put a concerned face and said, "Skarlet...you okay?", she then walked over to Skarlet. Rosero was now next to Skarlet, and she then asked again, "You okay Skarlet? Why are you crying?", Skarlet was now able to be seen with her armor's compartment open and she was looking into it, and then Skarlet said, "It was...theirs.", Rosero then put a confused face as she said, "What was…", she then looked into the compartment, and saw two chocolate bars sitting there.

Rosero then went wide eyed, and she became speechless. Rosero then looked at the chocolate bar in her hand, and she then immediately threw it out the window nearby.

Rosero then looked back at the chocolate bar, and a tear formed in her eye as she said, "I hate those things...even something as innocent as this...looks like a burden…", Rosero then fell to her knees, and she then looked down at the floor as more tears formed in her eyes.

Skarlet then said, "I should've given it to them...before it was too late.", Rosero couldn't even respond to what Skarlet said, she just straight up screamed, "FUCK YOU! YOU FUCKING DEMONIC BASTARRRRRRRRDS!", Rosero then just fell over onto the ground, and was on all fours as she started to break down. Rosero then took a deep breath and shouted, "FUCK YOU GOLIATH! FUCK YOU BLED! FUCK YOU IAGO! FUCK YOU VALKYRIES! FUCK YOU BLUE AND RED! FUCK YOU...YOU PURPLE PIECE OF SHIT! FUCK YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUU!", Skarlet wasn't able to speak anymore, she was too busy crying over remembering back when she was planning on how she was going to give the chocolate bars to Melvin and Samuel.

Rosero and Skarlet then continued to cry for the loss of not only the two brothers, but the loss of many others as well.


	40. Chapter 40: Leaving town

Part 40:

3 days passed since all this went down, and it was now morning. Skarlet was now waking up, and she then sat up and yawned a bit. Skarlet then looked around with tired eyes, and eventually, she noticed Rosero wasn't there at all, and she suddenly went wide eyed and shot up to her feet as she yelled, "ROSERO?! WHERE'D YOU GO?!"

However, her question was soon answered after she heard Rosero's voice echo, "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", and she could feel Rosero's energy rising and rising.

Skarlet then thought, "Uh oh, it sounds like she's powering up for a fight. I gotta go help her!", Skarlet then ran out the door even though it hurt her ribs a bit, and as she was running, she sensed that Rosero's power was rising above her own power back when Skarlet fought Iago. Skarlet then ran up to a corner of a street, and then noticed Rosero was standing in the middle of the street with very spiky hair with the colors of Super Saiyan Ignited.

Rosero seemed to be opening and closing her hands, as if she was testing her strength. She then watched as Rosero looked at a house, and then she made a fist and shouted, "HYAH!", and she threw a punch towards the house. Instantly as she did, a shockwave hit the house, making it disintegrate on the spot. The other two houses next to it also seemed to rip apart as well from the force of the punch.

Rosero then breathed out and said, "Okay...now that is more like it...", she then looked at her hand again. Rosero then closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and her marks then went away as she was going back to base. Her hair then went back to the normal red, and her energy then died down and went away.

Skarlet then started walking towards Rosero while holding her ribs with one arm as she said, "Goddammit, I thought you were in trouble! I can't run that fast right now remember?", Rosero then looked over and said, "Oh, hey Skarlet...I was just out here testing my strength while in the new form I got fighting the Valkyrie generals...I've been doing it ever since I got it to make sure I still have a hold of it."

Skarlet then winced a bit as her ribs spiked in pain, and then Skarlet said, "Wait...there were generals of those dumb fucking things?", Rosero then said, "Yeah, I already told you beforehand that I had to fight 3 generals along with the blue demon army...or did I not specify it?", Skarlet then said, "Well whatever the case, I don't remember any generals. All I do know is that my ribs hurt like a motherfucker right now."

Rosero then said, "I'm guessing the Valkyries you fought were just the minions then huh? Cause the ones I fought forced me into Ignited, not because of their strength though...they were actually weaker than Iago, and I easily took one of them on in Super Saiyan 4...but it was because of their coordination and speed, they were very good...but then I ascended and they then became a piece of cake after that...I think it would be good to also mention that the generals can actually transform, their skin turned grey and they changed a few features when they turned, but nothing big…"

Skarlet then tilted her head in confusion and said, "Uh...I'm already lost in whatever you're trying to say.", Rosero then said, "Just know that the generals can transform, and that they are much tougher when they work together...seriously, I'm pretty sure they almost killed me…", she then slouched down a bit with a face of semi concern.

Skarlet then said, "Yeah right...like anyone could kill US! We just crush anything that gets in our path, it's as simple as that.", Rosero then said, "Except the barrier around us, the purple demon, the broken bones...actually this is not helping, Imma just shut up now…", Skarlet then smirked and said, "As long as we have each other, all of those things will be crushed eventually, we just gotta give it time."

Rosero then got a bit of a weird look on her face and said, "Wait...crush anything?...Why would we want to crush broken bones? And I'm not referring to crushing others...", Skarlet then said, "Well what I really meant was crushing the threat of it, but I guess you could take it that way too, since we're Saiyans and all, we'd probably just get stronger from that."

Rosero then said, "You're not wrong about that, I must have gotten at least about...actually I'm not even sure how much stronger I got...shit…", Skarlet then jumped into the air in excitement as she pumped her fist in the air, but once she landed, she ended up hurting her ribs even more, so she held her ribs and crouched to the ground as she said, "AAAAAAHHH! Fuuuuuuck! Why did you let me do that?!"

Rosero then just put on a blank face and said, "Don't look at me...you're the one who thought it was a good idea to suddenly jump into the air with a broken rib…", Skarlet then fully fell onto her back as she said, "Imma just lay here until I feel better...uuuugh.", Rosero then walked over to Skarlet and bent down a small bit and looked down as she said, "By the way, do you think it's about time we get moving? We had already been here for quite a while and well...we aren't gonna get out of here if we don't move...plus we are already finished with the food supply so we don't have to worry about leaving anything behind."

Skarlet then said, "Y-Yeah okay...but if we wanna go sooner, you're gonna have to help me up.", Rosero then said, "Just rest until you think you can move, or would you rather be on a couch? Cause in that case I would have to carry you." Skarlet then said, "I would say couch...but I don't wanna bother you.", Rosero then shrugged her shoulders and said, "Alright, I'll be nearby if you need me…", she then started to walk off. As Rosero walked off, she then started to let off her energy, and she then started to go through her Super Saiyan forms until she was far enough to go Ignited again, and she then started to test her power again at a distance.

Skarlet then laid her head down on the concrete, and then Skarlet thought, "Dammit! I hate being this useless! It feels like I'm a kid again!", Skarlet then tensed up a lot in her anger, as her hair suddenly lit up with gold, but it faded away pretty quickly.

In the distance, Rosero could be seen in the air. She aimed her hand down at a nearby house and shouted, "ROSALINE BURST!", as she fired off a red blast at a house, which caused it to blow up on the spot. Rosero then charged at the ground in a matter of a millisecond, and then kicked and punched the air, once again testing her strength in Super Saiyan Ignited: Raging Fury 2. As she did this, more wind built up in the area, and it blew in many different directions.

Skarlet then thought, "I refuse to be useless any further than this! I don't give a shit if I still feel the pain! I'm gonna get up!", Skarlet then smashed her fists into the ground, and her fists propelled her up to her feet again, and then Skarlet held her ribs with one arm again as she winced through her pain, and then Skarlet said, "I'm back."

Rosero was now once again looking at her hands, opening and closing them. She then looked over at a nearby car and closed her eyes. Rosero then opened a single eye, and her eye then glowed for a second. After this happened, the car then blew up, along with a part of a house behind the car.

Rosero then opened both of her eyes and looked at her hands. She then smirked and made fist as she put on a face of confidence. Then a piece of the blown up car almost hit Skarlet, and then Skarlet looked up at Rosero and yelled, "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!", Rosero's smirk then went away, and she then looked at Skarlet in confusion as she started to deform.

Rosero then looked over and saw the car piece, and she then shouted, "MY BAD!", and she then started to make her way to Skarlet.

Rosero then said as she was getting closer to Skarlet, "So, you good now or…?", Skarlet then started to look like she was restraining herself from jumping as she repeated, "Let's go let's go let's go let's go let's gooooo!", Rosero then raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why are you so excited?", and then Skarlet answered, "Because I'm done being the useless one who needs to lay around and do nothing! So let's go so I can smash some demon skulls!"

Rosero then said, "Useless? Skarlet, you're not useless...sitting around and recovering from injuries, versus being weak are two different things, you're just letting your body heal, how does that make you useless?", Skarlet then said, "Well how else do you think I got these scars, obviously not by resting...and that's why I'm saying I've been useless recently.", Rosero then said, "But you get scars from...ugh not even gonna bother…"

Rosero then just said, "Anyway, I think we should head off in this direction, going north.", she then pointed off in a certain direction. Skarlet then tilted her head and said, "The fuck's a north?", Rosero then put on a blank face, and then she just said, "Lets just...go that way…", she then started to walk off with Skarlet following behind her.

They then got to the edge of the town, and Rosero then looked back at the town. Rosero then said, "This place...it used to he inhabited, and then they came...it's just sad to think that they got caught up in this.", Skarlet then said while walking with her hand behind her head, "Yeah it kinda sucks...but it already happened, and there wasn't anything we coulda done to stop it. So I don't see a point in getting down about it.", Rosero then said, "I'm not getting down about it...I'm just thinking about all the lives that were forced into this...and after seeing those machines that the demihunters had, just makes me wonder if we ended up killing these people, or if they were already dead."

Skarlet then said, "Well if we killed them it would've been a mercy, and if they were already dead then it didn't matter.", Rosero then shrugged her shoulders and said, "You right.", and she then looked back at the forest and started to walk.

As they walked, Rosero then asked, "Are you able to walk alright, or does it still strain you?", Skarlet then answered, "There's still a bit of strain, but so far I can take it.", Rosero then said, "Hmm...okay then.", she then looked around a bit more.

Then, Rosero suddenly stopped walking, her foot was still lifted a bit as if she was about to take a step. She was looking to her left, and she had a stern face, as if she saw something. Skarlet didn't noticed that Rosero stopped, so she ended up bumping into Rosero, and then Skarlet said, "Why do we need to stop?", Rosero then pointed into the forest, and said, "Take a look."

Skarlet then looked into the forest with an intense look, like as if she was looking through the very soul of the forest or something, and then Skarlet spotted three demonic symbols on three different trees. Skarlet then said, "So there are demonic symbols...and? We've seen so many of these already. What makes these any different?", Rosero then said, "Don't you get it Skarlet? These symbols are more than just marks on a tree, they are warnings.", she then looked at Skarlet and said, "Think about it, everytime we see these symbols, we ended up running into an enemy, as if they marked territories, and use these symbols to keep track of their operations...it may not be a trap, but it's not good either."

Skarlet then put a smirk on her face and said, "Oh so it's possibly a trap? Good. Imma go kick their asses.", Rosero then said, "We don't know that, so don't come to conclusions yet...however, it would be best to keep our guards up.", Rosero then looked forward and started to walk some more. Skarlet then said, "Uuuugh...why can't they just fight us fair and square? This whole hiding bullshit is just boring. If there is anything I hate more than losing a fight...it's a coward preventing me from fighting in the first place.", Rosero then said, "Welp, only one way to find out if anyone is here.", she then continued to walk into the forest.

Skarlet then said, "Oh so you're allowed to do that but I can't.", Rosero then said, "I never said that you can't, I'm just saying let's not be reckless about it.", Skarlet then said, "Are you assuming that I'M reckless?", Rosero then said, "Lets just go already…", she then walked off towards a small hill.

Skarlet then followed Rosero with narrowed eyes as she thought, "I know that you're dodging that question for a reason Rosero.", and then continued to walk while watching the hill carefully.

As they headed towards the hill, they suddenly heard voices nearby. Rosero then looked near the hill, and she then went wide eyed and jumped behind a tree. She then peaked out from the tree, and just nearby were what looked like demons in cloaks, just like the three demons that tried to take Skarlet from before. There were about 5 of them, and they seemed to be chanting in front of a circle on the floor.

Rosero then put a pissed off face and let out a small growl. Skarlet then felt her instincts go off as her tail started twitching, and then Skarlet looked around and spotted the demons as well, and then put a serious face on as she grit her teeth a bit, and then Skarlet noticed Rosero was pretty mad at these demons, so then Skarlet asked, "Why are you more worked up than usual? These demons are literally the same stuff we always face, they're just wearing cloaks, that's the only difference."

Rosero then looked at Skarlet and said, "It's because OF the cloaks...there were 3 other demons that tried to take you before while you were out for that week...it was just after I took out that beacon, so those cloaks piss me off...badly…", Rosero then looked back and said, "By the way, do you mind if I take them myself? Just seeing them makes me wanna…", but before she could say anything, her blade suddenly popped out of her gauntlet. Rosero then said, "That...it makes me wanna do that…"

Skarlet then said, "Normally I'd say we take them together, but since I injured myself, I guess I'll let you have them. Just don't let them take you...or I'll never forgive myself.", Skarlet then looked up and noticed Rosero was already gone. Skarlet then looked over from behind the tree, and saw Rosero had both of her blades out as she shouted, "HYAAAAAH!", and all the demons shouted, "AAAAAGH!", as Rosero slashed at all of them. All Skarlet could hear was gushing left and right, and all she could see was Rosero cutting off the limbs of every demon there. This went on for another 20 seconds, and all the demons were now dead.

Rosero then put her blades away, she then aimed her hand down and fired a blast, destroying the bodies. Rosero then looked back at Skarlet and nodded to say, "I'm done."

Skarlet then smirked and said, "Well at least nothing bad happened, and I didn't have to hurt myself which is pretty good...I guess.", Rosero then looked back at the hill, and she then started to walk up the hill. She got to the top pretty quickly, and she seemed to be looking around. Rosero then spotted something, and she then shouted, "Skarlet! Get up here! I think I see something!", Skarlet then winced as she stood back up and walked up the hill and said, "Son of a bitch, so much for not hurting myself. What is it?", Rosero then said, "I see a structure just that way, it seems to be abandoned, but I thought I saw something moving over there as well...I couldn't tell what it was though.", Skarlet then aimed a hand at the structure as she said, "Should I erase it?", Rosero then went blank faced and said, "You just get ready to blow up anything don't you? And no, I don't want you to blow it up...I'm actually curious as to what the structure is…", Skarlet then dropped her hand back down as she put a bit of a saddened expression on as she said, "Dammit...I never get to blow things up.", Rosero then started to walk off as she said, "I know for a fact that is not true.", and she was now near the bottom of the mountain as he made her way to the structure, and Skarlet followed behind her.

They both then started to walk towards the structure, which was a bit further away than they thought. About 5 minutes later, they now got a sign that the structure was nearby by what looked like a wall.

Rosero then said, "It's just this way, come on.", Rosero then sprinted a bit and got a bit closer before slowing down to look at it from behind a tree. Skarlet tried to keep up as best as she could, as she continued to hold her ribs with an arm as she was panting from her pain, and then Skarlet thought, "Shit...my ribs are starting to get to me a bit...I just need to hold on there...this will be over soon...I hope."

She then got to Rosero, and as soon as she did Rosero then said, "Woah...is that what I think it is?", Rosero then started to walk towards the structure. She took about 10 more steps, and was now close enough to see the entire front of the structure.

Rosero then said, "It's...It's a greenhouse!", Skarlet then finally caught up to Rosero as she started panting a little more, as she said, "It's a...what? It's not...green.", she then looked up at the structure.

The structure seemed to be made out of a weird glass like material instead of solid brick or cement. Some of the wall was broken in, and the entire thing seemed to be overrun with vines, trees, and a few more plants around the place. There were a pair of doors that lead into the structure, which they seemed to be already open.

Rosero then said, "I can't believe there is a greenhouse here of all places, it looks pretty run down but...chances are the plants would be able to sustain themselves, unless they have no…", but Rosero then heard Skarlet struggling to breathe a bit. Rosero then looked at Skarlet, and asked, "You alright by the way?", Skarlet then said through her pain, "My rib...feels like...it's tearing...itself apart! GAH!", Skarlet then fell to the ground, and then continued to say, "I think I've...been moving around too much.", Rosero then put on a concerned face and said, "Alright, come on, I'll carry you inside.", Rosero then bent down as if she was getting ready to pick Skarlet up.

Skarlet then lifted a shaky arm to grab onto Rosero, and then she tightly closed her eyes to prepare herself for the pain from being lifted.

Rosero then lifted Skarlet up, however it seemed to be a bit difficult since Skarlet moved around a bit. Rosero then said, "Alright, this clearly isn't working...how about I help you walk then? You're legs are still good right?", Skarlet then said, "Okay...I'll try.", Rosero then said, "Just lean on me, and don't worry about putting too much weight on me, I can handle it."

Rosero then put Skarlet's arm around her shoulders, and she then helped Skarlet get up. Rosero then started to walk with Skarlet, helping her walk into the greenhouse. Skarlet then said as she walked with Rosero, "Sorry...I keep getting myself...injured like this...and you end up having to be the one...to take care of me."

Rosero then said, "Don't worry about it, you have nothing to be sorry for...besides you honestly can't help it, just like I can't help it...as long as we are here, surrounded by these demons, we are gonna get hurt, and we are gonna end up having to help each other. So you don't have to be sorry, I'm just doing what anyone with a good heart would do.", Skarlet then smirked a bit, and then said, "I wish I could've just forced my ribs to stop hurting, that way I could do stuff way faster.", Rosero then said in a playful voice, "But then that would mean we would have to change your name to Iago then...and that guys a dick…", Rosero then said in a semi serious voice, "I should know…", she then shivered a bit. Skarlet then said, "So he DID do fucked shit to you. I fucking knew it! Now I'm glad I helped you kill him.", Rosero then said, "I'm just glad I still have my virginity…", Skarlet then said, "Yeah...me too."

Rosero then just raised an eyebrow, but she didn't say anything. At this point, they were now at the doors, and they entered the greenhouse.


	41. Chapter 41: Greenhouse discovery

Part 41:

Inside the greenhouse, there seemed to be trees that grew out from the ground and into the place itself. Within the greenhouse, all the walls seemed to be white with a slight greyish glow coming off of them from the sun. There were some flower beds around the place, a few fruit patches, and even some vegetable patches too. The place had vines coming down from the roof, and moss covered some of the walls too. Everything about the greenhouse was well...green.

Rosero then said, "Woah...this greenhouse is...very full.", Skarlet then looked around cluelessly and said, "But...why is it called green? The only thing that's green in here...is the plants.", Rosero then said, "You just answered your own question without even realizing it...wow.", Skarlet then gave Rosero a confused look and said, "The fuck you mean I answered myself? This house still isn't green!", Rosero just sighed and then led Skarlet to what looked like a flower pot upside down.

Rosero then looked at the flower pot and said, "I was gonna have you sit there...but that is not a good spot to sit…", Rosero then looked up and said, "But that is...", she then led Skarlet to a bench within the greenhouse. The bench had moss on one side, but conveniently the other side had nothing on it, meaning it was good to sit on.

Rosero then said, "Here, sit right here while I look around...and whatever you do, please don't move or just somehow disappear...I mean it.", Skarlet then tilted her head in even more confusion and said, "What is that...supposed to mean?", Rosero then just said, "I'm talking to your coma and drunk self...and also drugged self.", Rosero then helped Skarlet sit down on the bench.

Rosero then turned around and was about to walk off. Skarlet has then hit the pinnacle of her confusion as she said, "I've been drugged before?!", Rosero then just said, "Umm...nooooooooooooo…", and she then started to walk off.

Rosero started to make her way through the greenhouse, which ended up being way bigger than she thought, "Damn...this place is actually pretty big…", and she then looked around at all the plants around the place.

Rosero then took a closer look at some of the plants, she then spotted what looked like a patch of fruits. There were some apples dangling from one of the trees, a few carrots were in the dirt, and she even saw what looked like strawberries growing in a bush.

Rosero then saw the strawberries and thought, "Ooooh...I want some of those.", she then grabbed onto one strawberry, and she then looked at it. The strawberry didn't look too bad, it was a little bit dirty though, but Rosero just wiped off the dirt the best she could.

Rosero then took a bite from the strawberry, and she then thought, "Hmm...not bad...it does taste a bit sour though...but other then that it is fine.", Rosero then picked some more of the strawberries. She then ate a few more as she was making her way back to Skarlet.

Rosero then saw Skarlet and said, "Hey, look what I got.", she then made to Skarlet and showed her the strawberries. Skarlet then stared at the strawberries in even more confusion as she asked, "The fuck are those things?", Rosero then said, "Strawberries", she then ate one more of the strawberries, but she had a lot of them so it didn't really matter that she ate one.

Skarlet then said, "Wait...is that the thing you kept calling me whenever you were sleepy?", Rosero then tilted her head and said in confusion, "Huh? I called you strawberry in my sleep?", Skarlet then grabbed a strawberry and said, "Yeah, but never mind that, Imma see if these things are any good.", Rosero then said, "They're a bit sour since they may have been here a while, but other than that they are pretty good.", then Skarlet ate the strawberry, and then immediately after that, grabbed another.

Rosero then said, "You can have the rest, I already ate a bunch of them."

Skarlet then took the rest of them and then started to quickly eat a whole bunch of them. As she did, Rosero had started to walk off again, and was once again exploring the place. Rosero then saw more fruits, this time is was oranges, with some apples too. Rosero then spotted a basket, and she then put the fruits in the basket and thought, "I'll bring them along with me later.", she then continued to look while holding the basket.

Rosero walked for some more time, but then, while she was walking, she then heard quick footsteps from nearby. Rosero the put the basket down, and she then looked around the area to see where the sound came from.

Rosero was now halfway into the greenhouse, so she wasn't anywhere near Skarlet. Rosero then thought, "Something is here...I gotta keep my guard up.", she then crouched beneath a flowerbed, and she then looked up from behind it. Sure enough, she spotted what looked like a demon in a cloak, and then a second later two more appeared in her sight.

Rosero then watched as the blue demons then started to write a circle in the ground, like they were preparing a ritual. Rosero then frowned and said, "You are dead…", but as she said this, she then heard a voice behind her say, "Not as dead as you...demigod."

Rosero then turned around quickly and saw another demon in a cloak throw a fist at her. Rosero then caught the demon's fist, and she quickly spun around and kicked him in the ribs. Rosero then made a blade and stabbed the demon in the head.

She then looked back at the three demons, who were now looking at her as they shouted, "THE DEMIGOD! GET HER!", they all then charged at Rosero.

One quickly appeared behind her, and tried to throw a punch at her, but Rosero dodged the punch, and she then spun around and stabbed him in the chest. She then let out her other blade and aimed it next to her as she shouted, "BLADE OF ANGER!", and she then fired off a red shard that hit a demon running at her. She then pulled her blade out from the demon in front of her and she then looked back and around to see where the last demon was.

Skarlet was able to hear this going on, and she immediately thought, "Goddammit! Is it so much to ask that we have a break?! Dammit I need to get up and go help!", Skarlet then pushed herself up off the bench, and started walking in the direction of the fight, but after a few steps, her ribs started hurting a lot again, and she ended up falling over as she was stuck lying on the ground as she was trying to drag herself towards Rosero's fight.

However, as she was, she could hear what sounded like quick running, and then a blue demon appeared right in front of Skarlet. He was in a cloak, and he stared at Skarlet with confusion as he said, "Wait...weren't you just...huh?", but then he shouted, "GUAG!", as a blade went through him, and he then fell over, revealing that Rosero was right behind him with her blade out.

Rosero then put her blade away and looked at Skarlet and said, "Why are you on the floor?", Skarlet then answered, "Because I wanted to help...I keep telling you this...I don't want you to be stuck with all of the work.", Rosero then said, "But Skarlet...and I'm taking this from you...you won't recover if you don't rest your body, so sit your ass down before it gets worse.", Rosero then went up to Skarlet and helped Skarlet up, and she then brought Skarlet back to the bench.

Then once Skarlet sat back down, Skarlet seemed to be digging her nails into her knee, but not to the point it bleeds, and then Skarlet said, "I...hate this...so much...I wanna help.", Rosero then looked at Skarlet with a sad look and said, "Skarlet, please don't beat yourself up. You are not useless, you are just hurt, and being hurt is not a bad thing…you know what, I'll just put it this way.", Rosero then spun around and lifted her leg and said, "Remember this right?", Skarlet then looked and saw Rosero's scar on her leg.

Rosero then said, "When I got this, I couldn't even stand up right at all. It bothered me like hell, because I feel the same way as you do.", she then spun back around and looked at Skarlet while saying, "I hate feeling useless too, I really do...but just because you feel useless does not mean you actually are, you are only useless if you think you are, or unless you are proven otherwise...and from what I have seen, you are far from useless...in fact.", Rosero then hugged Skarlet as she said, "You're the most useful thing and person I've ever met."

Skarlet then smirked and returned the hug and then said, "Thanks, this is exactly why I said I think of you as my sister, and not just my friend.", Rosero then said, "Well, I guess that's just me being me."

Rosero then put a face of realization and said, "OH SHIT! I almost forgot!", she then let go of Skarlet and ran through the building again. In a matter of a second, Rosero then came back with a basket at hand, and she then said, "I found more food...but not strawberries.", she then put the basket down in front of Skarlet so she could look into it.

Skarlet then said, "These ones look a little familiar, Bulma liked putting them on the table for some reason, but I never got to eat any.", Rosero then picked up an apple and took a bite and said, "Well, what are you waiting for...mmhmm, this is a good apple.", she then grabbed an apple and held it out for Skarlet.

Skarlet then grabbed it, and then said, "I guess I just eat it like it is already.", and then she took a bite out of it, but she didn't exactly have the greatest reaction, Skarlet then just said, "It's alright, but not my favorite.", Rosero then said, "You probably got a plain one then, cause mine is hella juicy, and it tastes good…", she then took another bite. She then picked up an orange and said, "Here, try this then, but don't eat it like this, you have to peel the skin off it first, and then eat the inside.", she then held the orange out for Skarlet.

Skarlet then took the orange as well, and then thought, "But what happens if I DO eat it as is?", Skarlet then opened her mouth and was about to bite into the skin of the orange. Rosero then said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, the skin taste like cardboard that has been dipped in a toilet and left out to dry."

Skarlet then said, "But I was curious.", Rosero then said, "Go ahead, but don't say I didn't warn you." she then rolled her eyes back as she took another bite out of her heavenly apple.

Skarlet then chomped into the skin of the orange, and then immediately, her face scrunched up as she spat the skin out and said, "It tastes like dick."

Rosero then spat out some of her apple and started to cough. As she was coughing, she shouted, "HOW...The fuck...Do...you even…KNOW THA…", she then continued to cough.

Skarlet then said, "Well I usually use it as an expression, but what dick really tastes like is if you put your thumb in your mouth.", Rosero then looked at Skarlet with a disgusted face as she shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK!?", she then got a bit red from both coughing and blushing.

Skarlet then put a finger to her chin and said, "Well, actually...if the guy blows his load, I'm not exactly sure how that would taste, never tried it yet...maybe I should try it with Nano one day."

Rosero then just covered her face to prevent Skarlet from seeing her blush as she shouted, "OH MY GOD JUST STOP! PLEASE!", Rosero just looked away while covering her face since she was very red, and I don't mean her hair and eyes.

Skarlet then tilted her head as she said, "Stop what? Talking about a male body part isn't that bad, even talking about jizz, it's just liquid coming from the male body.", Rosero then just looked at Skarlet and shouted, "CAN YOU NOT!? STOP FILLING MY HEAD BRUH!", Skarlet then grabbed onto her armor while saying, "Do I need to make you more comfortable with these situations?", Rosero then went wide eyed and just shouted, "HELL NO!", she then just turned around and started to walk off in the other direction somewhat quick while hugging herself in concern.

Skarlet then said, "Okay fine...I was just trying to get you over your discomfort, so that's why I was pushing you.", Rosero then turned around and said, "You talking about it is NOT helping! Especially since I have a boyfriend as well, so I would rather NOT think of that!"

Skarlet then said, "But it's exactly for that reason that it might be good to get over that, what if he wanted to talk about it, and you weren't ready? Then you'd end up ruining a perfectly good moment.", Rosero just shouted, "THAT DOES NOT MATTER RIGHT NOW! WE ARE NOT IN THE SITUATIONS TO TALK ABOUT THAT!", she then looked around a bit, and she then shouted, "ALL THIS OVER AN ORANGE!", she then face palmed.

Rosero then just sighed and said, "Look, I'm thinking of moving you to a different spot, this spot is too out in the open, so come on."

Skarlet then sighed and said, "Fiiiiine...I just got comfy though.", Rosero then helped Skarlet up, and they then walked off in a direction that Rosero thought would be a good spot. After about another 2 minutes, they then got to a spot that was more hidden, as in it had multiple trees surrounding a bench, so it looked way more hidden. There was also a few bushes around too, and the wall next to the bench was completely clear, it had no moss.

Rosero then said, "There, now we are more hidden...I'll be back.", Rosero then ran off, and came back a minute later with the basket. She then put it down next to Skarlet, and she then grabbed an orange and began to pull it. She then bit into the orange after she was done peeling it.

Skarlet then opened her compartment in her armor, and pulled out some strawberries, and began eating them. Rosero then grabbed onto an apple and began to eat the apple, but from the look on her face, the apple was not as good as the other one she ate. Rosero even had a disappointed face as she continued to bite into the apple.

Skarlet then noticed Rosero's face and then said in a joking tone, "Should I kill the apple for not being good enough?", Rosero then looked at her with a confused look, but didn't say anything cause her mouth was full. Skarlet then grabbed another orange and then said with a curious face, "I wonder what it would taste like if I cooked it?", Skarlet then inhaled as she said, "Skarlet Flames.", Skarlet then blew her red flames all over the orange, as it quickly shriveled up into a small black ball in her hand. Skarlet then stopped her flames, and then she looked at Rosero with a look that practically said, "Are you proud of me".

Rosero just stared, and gave a "the fuck" face as she slowly chewed a piece of the apple. Rosero then threw the apple behind her, and then she clapped her hands together and pointed them at Skarlet as she shouted, "BOI! The fuck you mean?", Rosero then chuckled a bit because she found that funny.

Skarlet then gave Rosero a confused look and then she said, "But I'm not a boy, I'm a girl.", Rosero then said, "I didn't say boy, I said…*claps hands*, BOI!", Rosero then just held her stomach as she began to laugh a bit.

Skarlet then said, "Well whatever...Imma see how my cooked orange tastes.", Skarlet then threw the black ball that used to be an orange into her mouth, and then Skarlet's face scrunched up yet again, as she eventually said, "That tasted even more like dick."

Rosero then just looked at her and said with concern, "Please don't start with that again.", Skarlet then tilted her head and said, "What? It's just a figure of speech I use. I can't help it.", Rosero then said, "As long as it's figurative then that is fine by me."

Just then, Skarlet's tail started to twitch, and she felt some sort of threat nearby, and then she took a breath to tell Rosero. But before she could, they then heard what sounded like the pitter-patter of feet, and then they saw a blue demon rush by near one of the pathways.

Rosero then looked around and said, "There's more of them? Where the hell are they coming from?", as Rosero said that, a blue demon then ended up running to the space they were in.

The demon then stared at Rosero for a bit, and then he ran right out again. Rosero then raised an eyebrow and said, "Huh? Why did he…", but the demon then came back, but with three other demons too.

Rosero then put on a "Are you fucking kidding me?" face, and then she just pointed her arm out and let out her blade. Rosero then looked at Skarlet and asked, "How long do you think they will last?", Skarlet then answered, "Not even a moment if you let me fire the Skarlet Buster at them."

Rosero then looked back at the demons and said, "I'll take that as a few seconds since firing at them here won't be a good idea.", the blue demons then all shouted, "ENOUGH TALK!", and they then rushed at Rosero.

Rosero then thought, "3 seconds...is all I need.", Rosero then closed her eyes, and then started to sense for the demons attacking. One second, the demons were near her. Two seconds, they were about to throw a punch and make contact. The third second, Rosero then smirked and said, "Die.", and she then quickly spun around, and slashed all four demons in the throat.

All the demons then gagged and gasped as they struggled to breathe. Rosero then ducked down and kicked them all in the legs to make them trip. All the demons then started to bleed out on the floor.

Skarlet then slightly made a saddened face and said, "Awww I wanted to help.", but just as she said that, her tail twitched again, and then she said, "I don't think it's over yet though."

Rosero's ears then perked up, as if she heard something. She then looked near the bushes, and then started to look inside. Rosero then put away her blade, and then made a fist as she shouted, "HYAAAH!", and she then jumped into the bush.


	42. Chapter 42: Another Demigod?

Part 42:

Within the bush, Rosero had seen what looked like a demon in a cloak, and she was trying to drag them out of the bush. But as she was, she could see that it wasn't a demon, or at least it didn't seem to be one as the person struggled against Rosero.

In Skarlet's point of view, she could hear the rustling of the bush, and she could even hear a small struggle going on from within the bush. She could hear what sounded like a few punch sounds as well, and another strange voice she didn't know along with Rosero. Skarlet then stood up with her adrenaline running through her body as she shouted, "Should I come in and help?!", but as she said that she then saw Rosero fall out from the bush.

She then got up quickly and put up her guard as a person in a cloak appeared from within the bush, and threw a punch at Rosero. Rosero dodged the punch, and she then grabbed the person's arm and threw them towards the wall. Rosero then quickly ran up to the person and grabbed the person by the arms and held them behind them. Rosero then pushed the person up against the wall, restraining them.

As Rosero forced the person onto the wall, a female voice could be heard making noises as if she was struggling. Rosero then looked back at Skarlet and said, "Can you come over and take this cloak off?", Skarlet then quickly walked up and then tore the cloak off with an intense look on her face.

When she did, it was revealed that it was a girl with faded pink skin and green hair that was tied into a ponytail. The girl had one pink eye and one green eye, and she just had a serious face as she struggled to move. The girl then looked up at Skarlet, and almost immediately her expression went from serious to concerned when she saw the look Skarlet was giving her.

Rosero then said, "I knew you were different...now, I'm gonna ask a few things, and you better answer, first of all...what the fuck is your name?", the girl then shifted her eyes to look at Rosero and said, "It's Josalina…", she then looked back at Skarlet for another second, only to see Rosero still looking at her.

Rosero then asked, "What are you?", Josalina then quickly answered while quivering a bit, "I-I'm a demigod!...", she then looked over at Rosero again and said, "J-Just like you...and...her..", she then looked at Skarlet again. Rosero then looked at Skarlet with a semi agitated face, as if she was getting some ideas and thoughts in her head.

Rosero then looked back at Josalina and asked, "Are you alone?", Josalina then said with hesitation, "W-Well yeah, at the moment...but I'M NOT BY MYSELF, I'm a...I'm a part of a group, or more or less a camp with other people...or to be more specific, other demigods…", she then said a bit more faster, "Wait, you two are demigods right?! Why don't you come with me? I can show you!"

However, when she said that, she then went wide eyed when she saw that Skarlet looked a bit pissed off. Rosero then said in a low tone, "That is...exactly what...he said…", Josalina then said with confusion, "What? What did you say?"

Skarlet then pointed a hand at Josalina's face, and then shouted, "Give me a good reason on why I shouldn't blow your head off right now!", but before she even started charging anything, Skarlet looked over at Rosero, and then asked, "Well that is if it's okay with you.", Josalina had a face filled with pure fear at this point, and she was quivering a lot more.

Rosero then said, "No, not yet...put your hand down for now, I still have some more things I want to ask.", Skarlet then hesitantly lowered her hand, and then Skarlet said, "But what if this person is just like Iago? I don't wanna go through that shit again."

Josalina then said, "Wait...Iago? Who is Iago?", Rosero then looked back at Josalina and said, "I'm only gonna ask a few more things, and you better answer correctly, or you're gonna get blasted to hell...next question, why are you here?", Josalina then said, "I'm here for the food! I come here sometimes to get food from the plants!"

Rosero then said, "Okay...now my last question, you said you're with other demigods, but we just had a recent incident of one...so we are gonna only ask you once, do you work for the demihunters?", Josalina then perked her head up a bit and shouted, "What?! NO! I don't work for those freaks! I…", she then looked at Skarlet and saw that the situation was not a pushover at all. Josalina then put on a face of fear, and Skarlet then said, "You better be answering correctly."

Rosero then asked, "So, you say that you don't work for the demihunters...right?", Josalina then said with a shaky voice, "Ye-Yes! Ah no! Ah, I mean...I don't work for the demihunters! I swear to the gods above!", however, Skarlet was not having it just yet.

Skarlet then punched the wall next to Josalina, causing it to break and crack up. She then looked at Josalina and shouted with aggression, "SWEAR TO ME!", Josalina then yelped and shouted, "AAH! OKAY OKAY! I SWEAR TO YOU! I don't work for them...I don't…", Josalina then closed her eyes and looked towards the floor while saying in fear, "P-Please don't hurt me…"

Rosero then looked at Skarlet with a lightened, but still semi serious expression and nodded, as if saying, "I think she is good." Skarlet then backed off but said, "But what are my instincts going off for if it isn't her?", Rosero then said, "I don't know...actually.", she then looked back at Josalina and asked, "Why were you in the bush anyway?", Josalina then said while still a bit scared, "I got curious...I heard you two and well, wanted to see who was here…", Rosero then let Josalina go, but she still held onto one of her arms.

Rosero then asked, "How old are you?", Josalina then said, "I think I'm...14?", Rosero then went semi wide eyed, but she then calmed down and asked, "Why were you wearing a cloak?", Josalina then said, "It was a disguise...I wear it so I can hide myself from sight.", Rosero then said, "But you were pretty capable of fighting while we were in that bush.", Josalina then looked at Rosero and said, "I was panicking, not fighting…"

Skarlet then said with a concerned look, "I'm still worried on why my instincts are going off, they never go off for no reason. Either something is here, or she lied to us.", Josalina then said, "I'm not lying, I already swore to you...look, if you don't believe me, then I'll take you to the place myself...however, we are gonna have to make sure no demons are behind us first. I don't want anything following us back."

Rosero then said, "If only it were that simple, but we just went through a situation with a demigod named Iago, and well...it was bad.", Josalina then raised an eyebrow and said, "Why does that name sound familiar?", she then started to think for a bit, but she then put on a face of fear, as if she remembered something.

Josalina then said, "I...remember...he...HE HUNTED ME!", Josalina then looked at her hands as she said, "Iago...he hunted me down, as if I was just his prey...I got away but, my friends…", she then dropped her arms down, and put a traumatized face.

Skarlet then smirked a little while saying, "Well I guess you can rest easy now, because as far as I know, I obliterated that guy.", Skarlet then gave a playful thumbs up. Josalina then snapped out of it and said, "Wait...did you say you, killed Iago?", she then went wide eyed and shouted, "YOU GUYS KILLED IAGO!?", Rosero then said, "I would say it was a team effort but I was literally stuck in a bed for the most part...but then I came in after and stabbed his shit out of pure hatred towards him for touching my...everything…", she then shivered.

Skarlet then said, "Goddammit! Now I wanna find him again just to torture him! But he's dead! FUUUUUCK!", Rosero then just said with a blank face, "He can't feel pain so that wouldn't even do anything, you do realize that right?", Skarlet then put a frustrated face on as she said, "I'll fucking find a way to torture him...one way or another!", Rosero then just said under her breath, "Make it a life goal why don't ya…"

Josalina then said, "Sooooo...we gonna get going?", Rosero then said, "Sure, but we're gonna have to watch our backs...actually.", Rosero then grabbed Josalina's arm and said, "I'm gonna be walking with you to make sure you are not a threat.", she then looked at Skarlet and said, "You think you can be lookout while I watch her?", Skarlet then put on a face that looked a little worried and then she said, "Well...I'm not exactly sure...because I'm only standing right now because of the adrenaline...but I don't know when it's gonna stop."

Rosero then put on a "Oh shit…" face, and she then said, "Well...crap baskets…", she then looked back at Josalina and then said, "You lead the way, me and Skarlet are gonna follow behind you, so don't try anything stupid.", Josalina then put up her hands and said, "Hey, you already scared my shit, I'm not messing with you."

Josalina then started to walk down a path through the greenhouse, and they eventually got to a doorway. The doorway leading into the forest, and Josalina then started to walk threw as she said, "This way.", Rosero then let out one of her blades, and she then followed behind Josalina. Skarlet then said while looking around a lot, "My instincts are still going, I think something might be watching us, they probably heard me talk about my adrenaline and are now waiting for me to run out."

Rosero then went up to Skarlet and gestured her to get close so she could whisper in her ear. Skarlet then leaned over to listen to Rosero, and Rosero then said, "While you're capable of walking, try and look around the trees and bushes to see if you spot something. Chances are if there is actually something here they may be in the bushes or even the trees. Also try and watch for small tubes, the ones that shoot darts. I'm gonna keep an eye on Josalina in the meantime.", Rosero then went back and continued to walk while watching Josalina.

Skarlet then began to watch the bushes and trees with an intense stare, like as if she was trying to use X-ray vision or something. Rosero then asked, "So you're a demigod huh? I'm guessing you could tell that we were demigods by our energy.", Josalina then said, "Nope, I actually went off looks, you have red hair and eyes, so I guessed that you were demigods, plus I could feel some pressure coming off of you as well.", Rosero then put on a face of confusion and leaned back a bit.

Meanwhile, Skarlet was still looking around, she eventually spotted something within the darkness of the trees, something shined, like a blade reflecting light, which made Skarlet think, "There it is!", and then Skarlet pointed two fingers at the place she saw the shining blade from, but just before she fired she yelled, "I GOT YOU NOW!", but as she tried to fire, a massive pain shot through her ribs again, and she fell down to her knees as she screamed while holding her ribs, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!", Skarlet's adrenaline has run out.

Rosero then turned around and said with surprise, "Skarlet!", she then ran over to Skarlet. However, as she was about to get to her, Rosero noticed something shiny near her, so she then lifted up her arm and slashed her blade at it. And sure enough, there was a Valkyrie in black clothing, holding a sword in their hands.

Rosero then struggled to hold the Valkyrie back with her blade as Rosero shouted, "WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM!?", the Valkyrie then shouted, "DEMONS! GET THEM!", as she did pitter-patter could be heard. Then a few blue demons appeared around them, about 3 went around Skarlet, while two others went around Josalina.

The Valkyrie then said, "It is a shame, I was hoping that you three would lead us to that camp she spoke of, but she spotted us before we could even think twice...no matter.", Rosero then shouted, "GET OFF ME!", as she let off her red energy and shouted, "HYAAAH!", as she thrusted her blade forward. When she did, the Valkyrie's blade then cracked a bit, which made the Valkyrie put a face of surprise.

Rosero then pushed again, and she then shouted, "You will regret messing with us!", after she pushed, the Valkyrie's blade then broke, and Rosero let out her other blade and drove it into the Valkyrie's gut. The Valkyrie then spat out blood as Rosero stabbed her, and Rosero then used her other blade to stab the Valkyrie in the face too. Rosero then pulled out her blades, and she then looked back and forth.

On one side, Skarlet had three demons on her, while on the other side Josalina was having a hard time avoiding the demons on her. Rosero then looked back at Skarlet and she then pointed a blade as if she was about to fire a blade right at the demons.

But then Skarlet suddenly said, "Don't worry about me Rosero...I've got them right where...I want them.", Rosero then said, "Are you sure?", but just then, Skarlet suddenly grabbed one of the demon's feet, and then dragged him to the ground with her, and when the other demons tried to kick her while she was down, Skarlet put the demon she tripped into a lock, and used him as a meat shield, and right after that, Skarlet snapped that demon's neck, and then she threw the corpse at one of the other demons. While that demon was distracted, Skarlet aimed two fingers at the other demon that wasn't stunned yet, and fired a red bolt of energy right through his throat, blowing his head off. After that, the last demon finally threw the corpse off of him, and just then, Skarlet then motioned with her finger to taunt the demon as she said, "Come at me.", but she was still sitting on the ground.

The demon gave her a confused look at first, but ran at her regardless, and then threw a kick her way. Skarlet then hugged her arms around the demon's leg, as the kick hit her right in the ribs, making her scream, "AAAAAAHHH!", but right after that, Skarlet twisted the demon's leg very quickly, which broke the demon's leg right away, and once the demon was on the ground, Skarlet then raised her fist above her head, and then she slammed her fist down on top of the demon's head, crushing his skull and killing him.

Skarlet then fell onto her back while holding her ribs in agony as she said through her pain, "Ya see? I can...handle...it.", Skarlet then began to grit her teeth in even more pain. But as Skarlet looked up with her one open eye, she noticed that Rosero was already killing the last of the demons.

Rosero then tried to take the blade out from the demon's head, but it seemed to be pretty deep. Josalina then grabbed Rosero's arm and tried to help her pull the blade out. Rosero then told Josalina, "Back up a bit.", and after Josalina backed up, Rosero then let off her energy, and pulled at her blade. However, she ended up ripping off the demons head completely, and Rosero then looked at the head and said, "Oops...oh well.", she then flicked her blade, making the head go flying off in the distance.

After this, Rosero could hear a sound that sounded like a body being dragged, along with Skarlet's voice struggling. Rosero then turned around to see Skarlet, dragging herself across the ground towards Rosero, as Skarlet said, "It's as...I said...whenever...I say I...got something...I got it."

Josalina then went wide eyed and said, "Oh my, are you hurt? You weren't like this before.", Rosero then said, "It's her ribs, she got injured there and well...it speaks for itself.", she then crouched down and started to help Skarlet up. Rosero then said, "Remember, just put your weight on me if you have to.", and then Skarlet said, "But I don't...want to...be a burden."

Rosero then said with a serious face, "How many times do I have to tell you that you are NOT useless dammit?! You're not a burden, you're not useless, you're not a pushover, and you're sure as hell not weak. You're just hurt, so come on!", Rosero then put Skarlet's arm around her shoulders.

Josalina then said, "Huh...I'm guessing you two have been together a while.", Skarlet then looked at Josalina with one eye open, and then Skarlet said, "Well I guess you could say that, even though it's only been a few weeks, it feels like years.", Rosero then said, "That's because we can barely even catch a break, and a lot of shit went down during these weeks...as in A LOT!", Josalina then shrugged her shoulders and said, "It's a hard knock life for a demigod."

Josalina then turned around and said, "Well, unless you still feel a presence nearby, I think we are good to go, so let's go!", she then started to walk off.

Rosero then said, "Right.", she then looked at Skarlet and said, "Can you go a bit fast or do you need to take slow steps? I'm fine either way.", Skarlet then answered, "I'll go fast. I need to go fast.", then Skarlet thought in her head, "So I don't slow us down."

Rosero then said, "Okay, just tell me when you need to slow down.", Rosero then started to walk at a semi fast pace with Skarlet around her, but what Skarlet didn't notice, was that blood was running down the side of her mouth in a large amount.

After about a few minutes, Josalina then turned around and said, "We're almost there, just a bit fur…", she then went wide eyed and shouted, "OH GOD! YOU'RE BLEEDING!", Rosero then raised an eyebrow and said, "Huh? Who?", Rosero then looked over at Skarlet, and she then went wide eyed and shouted, "Oh shit! You are!", Skarlet then gave the both of them a confused look and said, "I am?", Skarlet then tried spitting, and out came a full mouthful of blood, and then Skarlet went wide eyed as well and said, "Oh shit, you're right."

Rosero then said with concern, "We need to get you medical attention, and fast.", Josalina then said, "Well come on then!", she then started to speed up a bit. Rosero then said, "Wait up!", she then started to follow behind while helping Skarlet move.

Rosero then said, "I hope they have something that can help you, you seriously need it." Skarlet then said while stumbling with her steps a bit, "Why does...everything look blurry? I didn't...get kicked...that hard...did I?", Rosero then looked at Skarlet and said, "Skarlet? You okay?! Skarlet!", she then looked up at Josalina and said, "ARE WE ALMOST THERE!?"

Josalina then said, "Yes, we are here.", Rosero then caught up, but they saw nothing in the area. Rosero then shouted in confusion and panic, "What are you talking about?! There is nothing here but a small field!", Josalina then said, "That is what you think...but look again."

Josalina then went into the field, and as she did the area behind her became wavy, and she started to disappear from sight.

Rosero then raised an eyebrow and shouted, "The fuck?", she then looked at Skarlet, and she then looked back and said, "No time to wait.", she then ran up to the weird area. As she did, the area around her became wavy, almost like she was walking into a force field, and was going into the other side.


	43. Chapter 43: Red looking for Red

Part 43:

Rosero then made it to the other side of the weird force field, and she then looked up. When she did, she then went wide eyed and said, "Woah…", Josalina was right in front of her and was smirking at Rosero. Josalina then said, "Welcome to the demigod camp.", as Rosero looked around, all she could see were kids, teens, and even some adults. All of them had some form of different hair, some were grey, some were teal, a few had green. There even seemed to be some non human like people around too.

Rosero then looked back at Josalina and said, "I wish I could be more amazed, but Skarlet seriously needs help.", Josalina then nodded, and she then shouted, "HEY! WE NEED HEALING!", as she did, a few teens with grey hair then came out with medical supplies.

One of the teens then said, "We got the stuff, you got the patient?", Skarlet then spat out some more blood and then said, "I'm losing feeling in my legs...is that bad?", the teens then looked at Skarlet with wide eyes, and they then said, "Aight, we got you fam.", Skarlet then gave them a confused look and said, "The fuck did they just say?", and then one of them then ran off. When they came back, they got a medical bed and were carrying it over to them.

Rosero then said, "Huh...handy.", she then helped Skarlet onto the medical bed. Skarlet then said with a strange look, "I...don't feel anything under me...are you sure I'm on?", the teen then said, "Yes, it is just very light, so we can just roll it around.", another teen then asked, "Permission to take off your armor to bandage you up?", Skarlet then looked at the teen weakly and then gave a very shaky thumbs up.

They then started to carry Skarlet off into a tent, and within the tent there were a few doctors that looked like they were around an adult age, and they also had different colored hair.

One of the teens then said, "Ay Yo aaah gramps, this lady here needs some help, you got this mate?", but after the teen said that, Skarlet suddenly said with a worried expression, "Huh? Mate?! Hell no! I'm not mating with...anyone here!", but as she struggled to move, that only caused her to spit up more blood.

The doctor then said, "Calm down ma'am! You are severely injured. I'm gonna give you some pain killers, and then we can get to work.", the doctor then went over to a table and grabbed a needle. The doctor then went back to Skarlet and said, "By the way, you don't have to worry, no mating is going on here. Just healing...or that's how the kids put it.", the doctor then started to put the needle into Skarlet. However, it somehow went in easily this time.

Skarlet then started to freak out a little bit as her breathing rate increased, but she didn't get a chance to panic, because she passed out only a few seconds later.

After many hours later, Skarlet then started to wake up. When she did, she realized that her wound didn't hurt as much anymore. Her vision then came, and she found herself still in the bed she was put in. Skarlet then thought, "What? Where am I? This place is weird looking.", Skarlet then sat up, but as she did, she felt a sharp pain in her gut, and as she winced, she looked down and noticed her chest plate wasn't there anymore, and her gut was all bandaged up. Skarlet then looked around the room, and eventually spotted her chestplate, next to a jar with what looked like a broken off piece of bloody rib in it, along with a note that said, "We took off your armor so we could bandage you up, also here is your rib, yeet."

Skarlet then gave the note a very confused look as she thought, "The fuck does yeet mean?!", but after she stopped thinking about it, she finally grabbed her chestplate and put it back on, and then she grabbed the jar, and then looked at the broken off rib piece, and then said, "Huh...neat.", and then Skarlet put down the jar, and then she looked around the tent, and noticed there was more beds around her, and she noticed that there were two other people in the tent besides her, one was a girl with a broken arm, and she had headphones on as she was listening to music, and the other was a boy with a broken leg, and he was on a tablet or a similar device, scrolling through stuff. Skarlet first looked at the girl and then thought, "I wonder how she broke her arm? I doubt it was as spectacular as when I broke my arm...over and over again.", and then Skarlet looked at the boy, and then thought, "Man...a broken leg always sucks...mainly because you literally can't do anything until it's better."

Skarlet then looked around some more, and eventually she found the flap that led outside. She then started to make her way to the opening, but before she could walk through she heard a voice say, "Ah, I see you are well.", she then turned around and saw the doctor from before.

The doctor then said, "So, how did I do?", Skarlet then gave a thumbs up and said, "It feels great, besides the pain from it being broken still, but not everything can be fixed, so I'm grateful anyways. By the way where's my lollipop?", the doctor then raised an eyebrow and said, "Umm...I don't have any, but you can check by the treat area, they might have some...I think.", he then scratched his head.

The doctor then said, "Anyway, you should be good to go as long as you don't get yourself into any trouble. Just saying though, I highly recommend that you not do anything extreme for the next few days, I saw the way the rib looked and well...it's not good, lets just say if it takes anymore damage well...there is a possibility it won't ever heal properly, like at all.", Skarlet then let out a small chuckle and said, "If you knew me, you'd say that would be useless...oh well...I guess I'll see you later.", she then started to walk off again.

She then exited the tent, and when she did, she then went wide eyed. All around her, she could see nothing but kids, teens, and some adults, all of them with different colored hair other than black. Skarlet could even feel their energy, and most of them having god energy, and some having a mix of god and mortal energy.

But as she kept on walking, she started feeling a little sad for some odd reason.

She then looked down the road and saw that the place was much bigger than she thought at first. Along the road, there were groups upon groups upon groups of demigods, all of them having their own conversations. Skarlet then said to herself, "Well...all of these demigods around are a nice change compared to demons...but it's still not okay as long as I don't know where Rosero is.", she then started to walk off.

As she followed the road, she looked at all the groups. She could see one group that seemed to consist of saiyans, another group seemed to consist of humans. She then saw one group that caught her eye.

There was a namekian with odd marks on his skin, and he was even a different shade of green. He was holding a barrel, and he seemed to be chugging the whole thing down as people shouted, "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!", the namekian then finished it off with a massive burp, and then the namekian started to laugh along with a few saiyans and humans. Skarlet then smirked a bit while thinking, "Well it's nice that everyone seems to get along together…", but just after she thought that, it reminded her of how friendly her father, Daiko used to be.

Skarlet then got a saddened look on her face as she remembered back when she saw the time scroll that shown her own father's death by the hands of Balroth, his chest being impaled by Balroth's hand, as Daiko was trying to save Akara from certain death. Skarlet then thought as she continued to walk around, "Why did you have to do it dad? Akara could've handled herself, you didn't have to jump in the way of that.", after that thought, a tear ran down Skarlet's face.

Skarlet then began looking around, hoping to find something that would take her mind off of this depressing situation, but as she looked around, she ended up spotting an adult hanging out with a kid, which reminded Skarlet of back when she hung out with Daiko when she was a kid, which made Skarlet even more sad, as more tears started to form. Skarlet then walked over to a tent wall and sat down against the wall in a ball, as she began to full on cry as she kept thinking about how much she missed her dad as she said, "Dad...please come back...I don't wanna be alone anymore." Skarlet continued to cry for a while, mainly because she never got a chance to vent this sadness ever since Daiko died, and she's been getting distracted by all the other situations she's been getting into to get sad over it, but now, there are no distractions, only reminders.

Eventually Skarlet managed to run out of tears, and she was now stuck just sniffling while still curled up into a ball against the tent. Skarlet then grabbed her head with a saddened expression still as she said to herself, "Too many things here remind me of my dad...it's just...not fair...why did it have to be MY dad?"

Skarlet continued to sit there even more for a few more minutes, and then eventually she thought, "Well...I guess I should get moving...I won't be able to find Rosero by just sitting here.", Skarlet then got up with a saddened face still as she continued to walk down the road.

As she was walking, she looked at all the different groups of people. She must have looked at over 15 more groups of people at this point.

However, as she was walking, there was one group that caught her eye, and she then stopped in her tracks.

Within the center of the group, she could see two arcosians were within the group. One of the arcosians was watching the show while the other arcosian was the show. In the center, one of the arcosian could be seen staring down a saiyan boy. They both looked at each other with concentrated faces, as if they were preparing for something.

Skarlet then thought, "Motherfucking Arcosians, they are always fucking with us Saiyans! Well not anymore! I'm gonna teach him a lesson he will never forget!", but before she knew it, both the arcosian and the saiyan then took a deep breath.

They both then shouted, "ULTRA HIGH FIVE!", and they then put a cheery face as they started to high five each other in different ways. They high fived upward, downward, sideways, they even spun around and slapped their tails together, as if they high fived there too. They then spun around and shouted, "HA!", as they clashed their fists, making a small shockwave. The arcosian then put on a lightened face, and so did the saiyan, and then they both lifted their arm up and flailed their fingers while saying, "Falalalala!", after this happened, the kids around them then started to laugh.

A girl could be heard shouting, "You two are such dorks!", the arcosian then put his arm around the saiyan's shoulders and said, "AY! There is nothing dorky about best friend high fives.", he then looked at the saiyan and said, "Am I right?", the saiyan then chuckled and said, "Yeah, you right...but you gotta admit it is a bit cringy.", the arcosian then said, "Well duh, that's the point.", the arcosian then laughed a bit. The arcosian and the saiyan then took a seat, and they then started to have a conversation.

Skarlet looked at the two of them with a blank face, she had completely lost all of her emotions for the moment, as she thought, "If Arcosians, are capable of that kind of friendliness...then...WHY THE FUCK IS FRIEZA SUCH AN ASSHOLE?!", Skarlet then looked away and started to walk off before her brain got broken.

She then looked through about 3 more groups, and she then stopped walking and thought, "WHERE THE FUCK IS ROSERO?! I'VE BEEN LOOKING LITERALLY EVERYWHERE!", she then started to walk a bit faster through the crowds.

After about another minute, she then thought, "I hope she didn't leave without m…", but she then heard a familiar voice say, "Dude, that is just cheesy.", she then thought, "Cheesy? The fuck's that mean?", she then thought a bit more and said, "Wait...that voice."

She then turned around, and saw another group of people. Within the group, she could see Rosero sitting there, and there was a saiyan around her age standing in front of her. The saiyan then said, "It's true, our leader does actually talk like that, he even acts something along the lines of…", he then grabbed onto Rosero's hand and said in a playful voice, "Hello there madam rose, it is a pleasure to meet you.", he then kissed Rosero's hand.

Rosero then started to laugh and said, "Oh my god, that is cheesy as shit! But it's not a bad thing, it just means he is very formal and friendly towards women.", the boy then let go of Rosero's hand and said, "You are not wrong, but it is still odd.", he then took a seat next to Rosero.

Skarlet then heard another voice next to Rosero ask, "By the way Rosero, what are you the demigod of? And how did you get that name? It sounds pretty unique.", Skarlet then took a closer look, and saw an arcosian sitting next to her. Skarlet then said to herself as she clenched a fist at her side, "Motherfucker...right when I almost decided to go in and say hi...HE has to be there."

Rosero then said, "Well first of all, thank you for the compliment, and second...I'm not really sure how I got my name, my parents never really specified, they just said they took a first name, a last name, and slapped them together and boom...Rosero. Also I am the demigod of Rage and Light.", the arcosian then said, "Wait...Rage AND Light? Did you say two?", another demigod then looked at Rosero and said, "You have two spirits?!"

Rosero then said, "Umm...yeah, I do…", all the demigods then looked at Rosero with wide eyes, as if they were all shocked to hear this. The saiyan kid next to her then said, "Well, that is something...but we won't look at you differently."

Rosero then smirked and said, "It's alright if it's a bit strange, I get that a lot.", the saiyan then said, "No No! It's okay! Really, it's just a bit odd to hear is all."

Rosero then looked down and said, "You know, I'm kind of glad to be around others like me...not saying I wasn't already I just mean. I never thought I would be in a group full of people like me, and don't even get me started on an entire camp of people like me."

The saiyan kid then put on a sad look, and so did a few others. The saiyan kid then asked, "Let me guess, you come from a place where you're pushed aside by others?", Rosero then said, "No, not exactly...I do have people it's just, well...they aren't like me, none of them are...I always feel like I'm alone, even around my own friends…", the saiyan then said, "Your own friends go against you?!"

Rosero then said, "NO! Don't get the wrong idea! I'm not saying my friends are bad, they are just...well, to put it in better terms, they are mortals, and well...I'm not.", all the demigods around then nodded in understanding.

Rosero then continued to say, "Again, I'm glad to not be alone here...not that I was really alone though.", the saiyan kid then said, "Hey, don't sweat it, we are all demigods here. We don't judge anyone.", the arcosian then said, "Yeah, just look at me. I'm literally named after an ice cream product! It sucks!", Rosero then said, "Yeah, I kind of feel bad for you Frosty…", Frosty then said with disappointment, "I hear sarcasm…", Rosero then chuckled and said, "I'm honestly sorry, but I can't help but laugh."

The arcosian the sighed and put on an even more disappointed face. Skarlet then looked at the arcosian in impatience as she repeated in her head, "Leave leave leave leave leave!"

At that moment though, she then heard the saiyan say, "Oh! I have an idea...Rosero, have you ever heard of...Karaoke?", Rosero then looked at the him and said, "Well, I have but...I never did it before."

All the demigods then looked at Rosero and shouted, "WHAT!?", the arcosian then said, "You never did karaoke before? At all!?", Rosero then said, "Well, no…"

Then a girl within the group got up and said, "Girl, your invitation just turned into a mandatory meeting. You are coming with us.", Rosero then raised an eyebrow and asked, "Wait? To where?", the girl then said, "Well, to the auditorium!", Rosero then said, "Okay, lets go."

The saiyan boy then said, "Alright, lets go to the stage!", he then got up and started to walk off. The girl, a few other saiyan kids, the arcosian and one namekian then followed the saiyan boy off in a different direction. Rosero also tagged along, she was in the middle of the group, and as she walked she talked with the namekian and arcosian.

Skarlet saw this and thought, "Oh shit! Karaoke? Stage? That sounds like some sort of plot for an execution or something! I've gotta find a way to stop them!", she then started to follow behind them.


	44. Chapter 44: A touching confession

Part 44:

After about another few minutes, she saw a pathway that lead into the forest. Rosero then said, "Yo Austin, is that building in there?", the saiyan boy then said, "Yeah, it's our biggest building. So it had to be in a different area.", Frosty then said, "When he says it's big, he is not joking.", the namekian then said, "Lets just go already, I wanna hear some beats."

They all then started to walk into the forest again. Skarlet then thought, "Beats? They're going to beat Rosero?! Why hasn't she tried escaping yet?! Did they lock her in some sort of mind control?! UNFORGIVABLE!", she then started to follow them into the forest.

After about another few minutes of walking, they came across an opening. Austin then said, "Alright, here we are. The auditorium!", Rosero then said in surprise, "Woah! It is big!", one of the other saiyans there then said, "That's what she said! HAH!", but then one of the girls there then bopped the kid in the head.

Austin then said, "Alright, let's head inside now.", they all then started to walk into the auditorium. One by one they entered the big tent looking building, Rosero was one of the first people to enter, and then everyone else followed. Skarlet then thought, "I don't know what's happening, but I've gotta save Rosero, no one else will make it in time!", she then went towards the giant tent and then ran through the flaps.

When she did however, she saw that she was in a different room. The room had a counter, and on the counter it had a pamphlet that said, "Let's get this show on the road!", and on it was a microphone.

Skarlet looked at the pamphlet with worry as she looked at the picture of the microphone as she thought, "What is that? Some sort of torture device? Or maybe a mace, if this picture isn't up to scale.", she then put the pamphlet down, and she then looked over. When she did, she could see a set of double doors that lead into another room. The room seemed to be dark from the doorway she was looking at.

Skarlet then started to make her way through the doorway, and she then when she walked through she then looked over. When she did, she could see rows upon rows upon rows of seats. In the front of the room, a huge stage could be seen with lights shining down on it. She then looked down the pathway, and saw that all the demigods were walking down the path, and then they started to choose seats to sit in. Skarlet then went over to a seat near her and sat down within the dark, watching what was gonna happen.

Meanwhile, within the seats, all the demigods were now comfy. Austin then said, "Alright fellas, I got the tablet full of notes and beats.", he was then cut off when one boy then got up and said, "AND YOU ALREADY KNOW I'M GOING FIRST!", Austin then chuckled and said, "Of course Lex, you go on ahead."

After he said that, Lex then jumped up from his seat, and he then landed on the stage. He then grabbed the microphone in the front of the stage and said, "AND I already know what song I wanna sing, it's a little song called...Kill the Lights!", Austin then said, "Oooh, thats a good one. Alright, Kill the Lights by Righteous Vendetta it is!", Austin then looked down at his tablet and selected the song that Lex wanted.`

After he did, music then started to play, and then Lex shouted, "HERE WE GO!", and Lex then started to sing, "K-k-k-Kill the lights! You know we own the night! Alive on the inside! Dead on the outside!", during the song, a few of the demigods were dancing in there seats.

Skarlet then looked down, and saw that Rosero was also rocking out a bit. Rosero then said, "He isn't that bad, and I kind of dig this song bruh!", Austin then said, "He always sings it, it's his favorite. We like it too so we don't judge.", and then after about another minute, Lex was done singing.

All the demigods then clapped and said, "Good job Lex!", Lex then said, "Thank you! Thank you! I'll be here not really all night!", he then walked off the stage and took a seat.

Austin then said, "Alright! Next up, Rosero!", Rosero then shouted with wide eyes, "WHAT!?", one of the girls then said, "Yeah, come on girl. Lets see how you can do on stage!", they all then started to chant, "Rosero! Rosero! Rosero!", Rosero then said, "Ugh...fine, I'll go."

Rosero then got up and started to get into the stage. She then picked up the mic, and looked at it with a semi concerned face. Austin then said, "Alright! Lets ge..", but they then noticed the face that Rosero had.

Austin then asked, "Hey, you okay Rosero?", Rosero then grabbed onto her arm and said, "I'm fine...I'm just, nervous…", she then got a bit red and said, "I've never sang in front of people before, not even my own parents. I have to myself a few times but...that's really it..", she then got a bit more red, and was looking down a bit.

Skarlet was immediately tensed up, she was literally ready to kill literally anything that got close to Rosero, as she thought, "How dare they not only attempt to kill her, but they make her feel like that before death! I'll fucking destroy them the second I get the chance!", as she thought that however, she then saw Austin stand up.

Austin then said, "Rosero, it's okay. You don't have to be nervous, we aren't here to judge you. We're just here to have fun by singing. So try not to get so worked up okay? Just take deep breaths, and then tell us when you're ready.", Rosero then looked up and said, "Okay...I'll try.", she then closed her eyes, and then she started to take deep breaths.

Rosero then opened her eyes again after about a few more seconds, and she then smirked and said, "I'm ready, what songs you got?", Austin then said, "Woah, that was quick. Alright, let's see here…", he then looked down at his tablet and was scrolling.

Austin then said out loud while scrolling, "Lets see...we have Telekinetic by Starset, A cut Above by Avery Watts...All the way by Jacksepticeye? The fuck?", Frosty then said, "How the hell did that get in there?", Lex then started to whistle a bit, as if saying, "Not guilty."

Austin then said, "Anyway...we also have Mechanical Instinct by Aviators, Demons Hide by Imagine Dragons, We are the cho…", but he was then cut off when Rosero shouted, "I KNOW THAT ONE!"

Austin then said in surprise, "GAH! Why you so loud fam!?", Rosero then scratched her head and said, "Sorry bruh, I just got a bit excited. Anyway, I know that one called Demons Hide, I don't know the band but I do know the song. I heard it only 4 or 5 times but I think I can sing it.", Austin then pressed a button on the tablet and said, "Alright, you ready?", Rosero then nodded and said, "Play it.", he then pressed a button on the tablet, and music then started to play.

Rosero then started to sing with a soft tone, "When the days...are cold, and the cards all fold, and the saints we see are all made of gold…", as she sang, all the demigods got on the edge of their seats. They all looked at Rosero in amazement as she sang.

Rosero then started to kick it up when she started to sing, "They say it's what you make...I say it's up to fate, it's woven in my soul...I need to let you go! Your eyes they shine so bright! I wanna save that light! I can't escape this now! UNLESS YOU SHOW ME HOOOOOWWW!", and she continued to sing her heart out.

Skarlet then thought as she sat there, "She's pretty good, I wish it was more metal though.", and then after that about a few more seconds, Rosero was done singing.

All the kids then got up and shouted, "WAY TO GO! THAT WAS GREAT!", Austin then said, "Way to go Rosero!", but as he did, he started to hear sniffling next to him. All the kids then looked over in confusion, and saw Lex sitting there.

Austin then said, "Dude? Are you crying?", Lex then shouted, "I'M TEARING UP MAN! SHE HAS THE VOICE OF AN ANGEL! It's too beautiful...for my mortal ears, even though Imma demigod.", he then wiped off a single tear.

Rosero then smiled and blushed again while saying, "Thanks you guys…", she then closed her eyes and put on a cheery face. Rosero then started to walk off the stage, but before she did she then stopped and thought, "Oh wait.", she then went back up to the mic.

Rosero then said, "I know you're there Skarlet, you can come on out!", she then put the mic down and started to walk off. All the kids then raised an eyebrow in confusion, and one of them said, "Who is Skarlet?", Skarlet then yelled in frustration as she shot red flames into the air, just barely missing the tent, "RAAAAAAAHHHH!", and then once Skarlet was done shooting her flames everywhere, Skarlet then yelled, "YOU KNEW THAT I WAS THERE THE WHOLE TIME AND DIDN'T BOTHER TELLING ME THIS WAS SAFE?! I WAS WORRIED THIS WHOLE FUCKING TIME!", Rosero then just shouted back, "I FORGOT DAMMIT! I WAS GONNA CALL YOU BUT GOT DISTRACTED!", Rosero then walked halfway down the walkway and was waiting for Skarlet to get to her.

Skarlet then finally emerged from the darkness of the auditorium while she revealed to everyone else that she looked very similar to Rosero, but Skarlet still looked a little pissed off, mainly because while she was worrying that whole time, her surgery wound was hurting because her body was tensing up.

Skarlet then finally made it to Rosero, and then Skarlet said as she suddenly hugged Rosero extremely tightly as her face shifted to a relieved face, "Don't ever worry me like that again! It literally physically hurt me I was so worried!"

The other demigods reacted in surprise as they continuously looked back and forth between Skarlet and Rosero. Frosty then said, "Da fuck?", and then Austin said, "I was not expecting this…"

Rosero then said with some strain, "I should be saying the same for you! I saw the condition you were in, and I got worried too. They then told me that you needed surgery, which was not what I expected.", Skarlet then finally put Rosero back down, and then once she let go, she then gave Rosero a saddened look and said, "Sorry...I didn't think my rib would be that dangerous...it's my fault...I fucked up...again."

Rosero then put on a sad face too and said, "Look, it's okay. Don't beat yourself up...just try and get your mind off it, okay?"

Skarlet then gave her a questioning look as she said, "But how do I do that? If I think of anything else, I just remember that...my...dad...is...dead...oh.", Skarlet then put a depressed face on as she crouched down into a ball again as she looked like she was having Vietnam flashbacks.

Rosero then went wide eyed, but it quickly turned into a sad expression as she then looked down at the floor. Rosero then crouched down as well and she then held onto Skarlet from behind.

Rosero then said, "I'm sorry to say this, but I don't think this is the place to cry...especially since, well…", she then looked up at all the demigods.

One of the demigods then said, "Sooooo...are they like...sisters or some shit?", another then said, "They do look similar...and they do look close…", they then looked back at the two.

Skarlet then snapped out of it, and then picked herself back up off the floor as she took a few deep breaths and then said, "That's right...I can't be a downer on your little hangout...I came here so I'm gonna try my best to make this fun for everyone…", Skarlet then looked at Frosty and said, "Yes, even you."

Frosty then raised an eyebrow and said, "Me? Why you looking at me?", but he was cut off when Rosero then looked at Skarlet and gestured her to come closer.

Skarlet then walked over and leaned towards Rosero. Rosero then said, "I didn't mean it that way, I meant that something this personal should be kept away from people you are not familiar with. Crying in front of these demigods would be odd because of that...also don't think I'm saying to hold your emotions back, it's not good to do that.", Rosero then backed off and said, "By the way, I got a tent here as well. So we can just go to that."

Skarlet then smirked and said, "I think I'll be fine...it's not really bothering me anymore...unless you wanted to go now.", but as Skarlet was smirking, something wasn't quite right about it, like as if it was a really good fake smirk.

Rosero then put on a stern face, a face that said "I see right through your act.", and she then looked back at the demigods and said, "Hey Fellas, sorry to cut this short, but I gotta get going."

Austin then said, "Oh umm...okay then, see you later then I guess.", Frosty then said, "Hope you fellas have a nice time here.", they all then waved at them.

Rosero then looked at Skarlet and said, "Come on, let's head off to the tent I got.", Skarlet then said, "But I told you...I'm fine...really...you didn't have to stop that hangout.", Rosero then looked at Skarlet and said, "I was gonna get going anyway. I'm feeling pretty tired, plus I never got to see how the tent looks, I just know I have it.", Rosero then started to walk out of the place.

Skarlet then put a bit more of a serious face on as she said, "You can tell, can't you?", Rosero then stopped and said, "You coming or not?", Skarlet then said, "Yes I'm coming. But I wanna know if you were able to tell what was happening back there, even though I was acting.", Rosero didn't answer though, she just kept on walking.

Skarlet just continued to follow Rosero as they walked back through the path. They then got to the road, and started to walk past all the different groups of people. Rosero then turned at a small opening to the left after about a few minutes of walking. Rosero then said, "There it is.", she then pointed at a red tent that was semi big.

Rosero then went up to the tent, and then went inside while saying, "Come on.", Skarlet then sighed as she walked towards the tent and thought, "Oh boy...I can already feel my emotions trying to explode through my act already.", and then a tear formed in one of her eyes.

As she entered the tent, Skarlet could see Rosero was looking around the place. Rosero then said, "Huh...not what I was expecting. I thought it was smaller, was not expecting a desk. At least we have two beds...and a weird looking lava lamp.", she then went up to the bed. Rosero then started to take her armor off and said, "I might as well take this off for now, just so I'm more comfortable.", Rosero then put the armor onto the desk.

Meanwhile Skarlet literally walked up to her bed and face planted into her pillow, as she started making noises that sounded like crying into a pillow. Rosero could hear this, and she then sighed and looked over at Skarlet. She then thought, "I honestly was tired and was gonna leave that group...but the main reason is that.", Rosero then just went up to Skarlet's bed, and without saying a word she just climbed on and went on top of Skarlet. Rosero then just closed her eyes as she laid on top of Skarlet.

Skarlet then said through her crying while she was muffled by her pillow, "Why did Balroth...have to take...my dad of all people?", Rosero didn't say a word, she just put on a sad expression. Her face trembled a bit as well, like her body was trying to force her to cry.

Rosero then said through her small struggle, "I wish I could say I relate, but I can't...and I'm sorry that I can't, because that means that you're alone on that topic...I can't do anything, except just...this…", Rosero then said in a lowish tone, "I hate that I can't relate, cause that means I can't find a proper way to help you...so I'm just going by the next best thing…", Skarlet then lifted her head a bit so she wouldn't be muffled by the pillow, and then she said, "Now that my dad is dead...the only family I have...is my older brother Aikan...and you...everyone else is dead."

Rosero then went wide eyed and said, "Wait...did you just say...me?", she then lifted her head up and said, "Why me? I get that you care about me but...isn't that a bit of a...well...that's a big statement…", Skarlet then said, "Well...of course I count you as my family...you're always there for me...we look almost the same...we get along extremely well...and I've already been saying this...but you feel like a little sister to me.", Rosero then smirked and said, "Well, you did...but I didn't think you meant THAT far as to include me along with your brother...I don't really know what to say…", Skarlet then said, "I always mean what I say, unless I'm joking that is...but when I say stuff as serious as that...it's usually never a joke. But I do have one thing I have to say to you…", Skarlet then turned her head to look Rosero in the eyes, and then she continued, "...I love you."

Rosero then put a shocked face, and she then got silent. Rosero then put a bit of a stern but confused face, the same face she puts when she hears something sudden. Rosero then said, "Skarlet...I…", but before she could say anything else, they then heard a bang outside.

Rosero then looked over and said, "What the fuck was that?", they then heard a boy shout, "DAMMIT TOBY! YOU BROKE MY DAMN TOY!", they then heard another voice say, "WELL THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!", Rosero then put a stern face entirely and said, "Now that is just uncalled for...motherfucker...now I lost my train of thought!", she then faced palmed and shook her head a bit.

Skarlet then asked, "Do you need me to say it again? Cause I will.", Rosero then said, "No, I got the message, I just mean I was gonna say something too, but I forgot what...what kind of fucking toy was that anyway?!", Rosero then calmed down and said, "By the way, I'm tired as shit and well...I kind of can't move, sorry…", Skarlet then smirked and said, "I don't mind, as long as you don't drool that is."

Rosero then said, "I don't think I do but...no promises here.", Rosero then yawned after she said that. Rosero then started to slowly close her eyes, and her head ended up dropping down instantly, as her nose started whistling.

After this happened, Skarlet continued to smirk, and then she thought as she lay her head down on her pillow, "Well...at least I finally got those feelings out of the way...things should be a little...easier now.", and then Skarlet slowly drifted off to sleep.


	45. Chapter 45: Patience

Part 45:

The next day, Skarlet woke up, and as she tried to get up, but felt some weight on her back, and then she laid back down on the bed, and then turned her head to look at what was on her, and then she saw Rosero, still sleeping on her back, and then Skarlet stared at Rosero for a bit and then thought, "Weird...she isn't awake before me for once."

As Skarlet thought that, Rosero then whined a small bit, and her eyes started to slowly open. Rosero then full on opened her eyes, but she still had a sleepy look on her face. Skarlet smirked once she saw this, and then said while still staring at Rosero, "Mornin little sis, I hope you're ready for a great day, because I don't plan on getting hurt today."

Rosero then perked her ear up a bit and said, "Huh?", she then picked her head up a little bit and saw Skarlet staring at her. Rosero then went semi wide eyed, but quickly calmed down and said, "Oh…hey…I forgot I...fell asleep on you.", and after she said that, Skarlet put a bit of a saddened look on as she said, "Did you...forget everything else too?", Rosero then raised an eyebrow and said, "What do you mean by that?", Skarlet then said, "Remember when I was talking about all the family I have left, which is really my older brother, and you, and then I said I think of you as a little sister and stuff."

Rosero then said, "Well yeah, that happened just yesterda…", Rosero then put on a semi stern face, like she thought of something. She then said, "Wait...did you just say Mornin little sis?", Skarlet then said, "Well, of course I did, how else do you think I'd wake up my little sister?", Rosero then went semi wide eyed, and she then said, "Wait...you're taking it THAT far?", Skarlet then said, "I DID say that I mean everything I say besides jokes...right? I even told you that I love you and everything...how did you not get that I was serious after that?", Rosero then put on a semi stern face again, like she was trying to wrap her head around this.

Rosero then said, "I know what you meant...it was just...it's hard for my brain to wrap around it, and don't get the wrong idea. I'm not saying it's bad or it's weird...it's just sudden."

Skarlet then smirked and let out a low powered shockwave of power that launched Rosero a small bit into the air. Rosero then went wide eyed and shouted, "AH! THE FUCK!?", and while she was in the air, Skarlet then quickly rolled over onto her back, and when Rosero fell back down, Skarlet caught her and hugged her tightly with a cute looking smile while saying, "Well I don't mind if it takes time. I'll just keep loving you, even if you take a very very long time to answer."

Rosero had a concerned face on at first since she was just launched into the air, but she quickly calmed down and smiled while saying, "Well then...that was surprising.", she then closed her eyes and let Skarlet hold her.

But while they were hugging, Rosero suddenly started feeling something fuzzy brush against her leg over and over again. Rosero looked at her leg, and then noticed that Skarlet's tail was brushing against her leg, like as if it was petting her. Rosero then shivered a bit and giggled cause it tickled a bit.

Skarlet then said while this was happening, "Sorry, this is a habit of mine...I can't stop it either unless we stop hugging.", Rosero then said in between her giggles, "It's...fine, it just...tickles a bit."

However, as they were there, they then heard a voice nearby shout, "Hello! I'm looking for a demigod by the name of Rosero! Hello! Is she here!?", Skarlet's eyes then lit up and then asked Rosero, "Can I come with you?", Rosero then said, "Hang on, I'm gonna see what they want first.", Rosero then looked down and said, "Umm...you mind?"

Skarlet then gave Rosero a confused look and said, "Mind what?", Rosero then put on a blank face and said, "You're still holding me.", Skarlet then gave her a slightly saddened expression, and then said while slowly letting go, "Okaaay...but can you please come back?", Rosero then smiled and said, "Don't worry, I'm not going anyway. I'm literally just going to see what they want."

As Rosero said that, they then heard a voice say, "Yo Rosero! If you're here now is the time to come out! The leader sent us to tell you something!", Rosero then looked back and said, "The leader? I heard about him but, why would he be calling for me?", Rosero then made her way to the flap of the tent. She then poked half her body out, and she then said, "You called?", as she said that, she heard someone say, "Ah yes, I have."

Rosero then looked over, and saw an arcosian that Rosero has not seen yet. The arcosian then said, "Rosero, I have come here to tell you that our leader wants to see you and your friend as well. He likes to meet with all the demigods here, and he just finished meeting a few of them. He now wants to meet you two as well.", Rosero then said, "Oh, okay then. Well when do we meet him?", the arcosian then said, "Well, that really just depends if you're up for it now or not. He doesn't rush anyone here, so you can literally go at any time. But I recommend that you go to him as soon as possible so that he can tell you what is going on around here. From what we have heard from Josalina, you two are quite capable, he would like to have you two help out.", Skarlet then suddenly yelled from within the tent, "QUITE CAPABLE?! BITCH, I'M A LITERAL KILLING MACHINE, MADE SPECIFICALLY FOR CHEWING UP AND SPITTING OUT EVIL!", Rosero then said to the arcosian, "Don't mind Skarlet, she just has a bit of a need for blood.", Skarlet then yelled, "DAMN RIGHT I DO!"

The arcosian then raised an eyebrow and said, "Umm...right...okay then.", he then put a more straight face and said, "Well, when you're ready then you can head to him whenever you want.", Rosero then said, "Oh yeah, by the way...where the fuck is his tent?", the arcosian then said, "Oh, it's up your ass to the left…", he then chuckled a bit and said, "Sorry it's just a bad joke that goes around.", Rosero then laughed and said, "It's all good, but seriously where is he at?", the arcosian then said, "You just have to head down the road towards the left side.", Rosero then raised an eyebrow and said, "Wait...so it's literally up your ass to the left then?", the arcosian then said, "Oh shit! You're right!", he then started to laugh.

Rosero laughed a bit too and said, "Well, thanks anyway dude.", the arcosian then said, "No problem.", he then started to walk off. Rosero then chuckled a bit more and said, "Up your ass to the left...good one.", she then chuckled as she entered the tent.

Rosero then looked over at Skarlet and said, "I'm guessing you heard it huh? So you up for meeting the leader right now or nah?", Skarlet then jumped out of the bed and then slammed her fist into her palm as she shouted, "Hell Yeah! I can't wait to see how my strength compares to him!", Rosero then said, "Umm...I don't think he meant that kind of meet...plus for all we know he probably isn't even that strong, just smart.", Skarlet then put on a disappointed face and then said, "Awww, I wanted to though…", Rosero then said, "Well there is really only one way to find out.", Rosero then started to make her way out of the tent. But before she did, she put her armor back on since she took it off before sleeping.

Skarlet then followed Rosero out as she said, "So what kind of meeting are we having if it's not to beat his ass into submission?", Rosero then said, "A normal meeting of interactions and probably business if he wants us to help him with some things.", Skarlet then smirked and said, "So we ARE beating his ass.", Rosero then got a big head as she shouted, "WE'RE NOT BEATING HIS ASS DAMMIT!", as she shouted this a bunch of demigods looked with wide eyes in fear, most of them being guys.

Skarlet noticed all of the people looking, and then gave them all a fierce death stare as she yelled, "What are you looking at?! Mind your own damn business unless you want my fist to be your business!", the demigods then looked away, some whistled. Skarlet then calmed herself down by taking a deep breath, and then said, "Okay, now that we have our own conversation being between the two of us again, tell me, the fuck's a 'normal' meeting?", Rosero then said, "A gathering of people who come for a business or a chat, that does NOT involve beating the shit out of people...basically just a friendly get together of the sort.", Skarlet then stood there trying to process the information for a bit, and then she eventually said, "Okay...I might know what to do now...hopefully."

Rosero then said, "Just don't get aggressive and you should be good, either that or let me do the talking.", Skarlet then put her hands behind her head as she continued to walk as she said, "Okay, I'll do my best."

They continued to walk for about another 3 minutes. As they were walking, Rosero spotted a tent that had some interesting things. Rosero then went wide eyed and said, "Oooh...that looks good.", Skarlet then looked over and said, "Huh? What looks good? All I see is junk.", Rosero then said, "I'm not talking about the tent itself...I'm talking about what I see inside...there is a few cakes in there, and I think I see a bowl of lollipops.", Skarlet then said, "Well I get the lollipops, but...what the fuck is a cake?", Rosero then looked at Skarlet with a semi saddened look and she put a hand on her chest and said, "You poor soul…", Rosero then put on a more cheery face and said, "Later today, when we head back to the tent, we are going here first. Got it?", Skarlet then said, "As long as I at least get my lollipop for being good at the doctor's as well."

Rosero then shrugged her shoulders and said, "That too.", she then continued to walk down the road. Rosero then said, "I think I see the building nearby.", she then walked off in a certain direction. Skarlet then said, "Building? I thought we were looking for a tent. Also I'm hungry."

Rosero then said, "Well it seems not everything here is in tents, cause I see a building right there.", she then pointed at a metal looking house without any windows. The front door however seemed to be made out of wood, and had no locks.

Skarlet looked at the building with jealousy in her eyes as she said, "So these people living in here get to stay in a nice house like this, and we're stuck living in that cold ass tent?! BULLSHIT!", Rosero then said, "That does not look like a normal house, it looks like a base set up. They probably use it for other reasons than living in it, plus I'm pretty sure with this many demigods houses would not do at all."

Skarlet then said, "Still though, I think that house will be a hell of a lot comfier than a tent.", Rosero then said, "It looks more like a war house though, and that is probably the last thing I would want to live in. Mainly because it would be work the moment I wake up, which is something I actually don't like.", Skarlet then gave Rosero a bit of a blank face for once and then said, "You realize you're telling this to someone who used to sleep in a trench in the middle of a war for the fucks of it, right? And before you ask, yes...my childhood was WILD.", Rosero then said, "I wasn't gonna ask but okay then...lets just head inside already.", she then started to walk into the building.

Skarlet then followed Rosero inside, and she then looked around the place. Within the building, they found themselves in what looked like a waiting room. There were chairs around the room, and there was a counter in the front of the room. There were a few tables as well, and on top of the tables were magazines and what looked like comic books. At the front desk, an adult with grey hair and brown eyes sat there.

Rosero then went up to the desk and said, "Hello, we are here to see the leader.", the adult then said, "Alright, just take a seat and I'll go see if he isn't busy.", he then got up and started to walk off into another room.

Rosero then walked over to a seat and sat down. She then looked over at one of the comics and grabbed one. She then opened the comic up and started to read it, but she had an eyebrow raised as she watched. Skarlet tried to do the same, but when she picked up a different comic, it had some very suggestive pictures on the cover, and then she sat down and started reading while saying, "Whoa, this shit is pretty straight to the point!", Rosero then looked over and said, "Huh? What are you…", but she then saw the front cover, and went wide eyed.

Rosero then shouted, "STOP READING THAT!", Skarlet then tilted her head while tightening her grip on the comic as she asked, "But why? It's just a comic.", Rosero then said, "It's not an ordinary comic Skarlet, it's a fucking sexual based one! And I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to be here because that's literally the only one! So stop reading it!", Skarlet then said, "No, I like it, so Imma keep reading it.", Rosero then shouted, "OF COURSE YOU LIKE IT!", Skarlet then noticed a label on the top left corner of the "comic", and Skarlet read it out, "Hen...tai? The fuck's that mean?", Rosero then straight up snatched the comic out of Skarlet's hand while putting a face of disappointment.

Rosero then threw the comic away while saying, "Don't read it anymore, at all!", Skarlet then looked at Rosero with sad red puppy eyes while saying, "But I liiiiiked it. Why are you so mean all of a sudden?", Rosero then said, "Because it's a comic made for people to get turned on, and right now isn't the time to get turned on!", Skarlet then crossed her arms and made a grumpy face as she said, "Fine...but I'm keeping it for later.", Skarlet then quickly moved over to the hentai comic and quickly stuffed it into her compartment and sat back down and continued to make her grumpy face.

Rosero then just put on a semi disappointed face with concern and thought, "That comic is going to give her so many ideas...and I don't think any of those are good ones…", she then sat back down.

After about another few minutes, the adult from before came back in and said, "Alright, he is ready. You can go in and meet him now.", Rosero then got up and said, "Thank you.", she then started to walk through the doors. Rosero then looked back at Skarlet and said, "No beating people up, and no aggression, got it?", Skarlet then looked around sarcastically, and then said, "Who? Meeee? Who do you think I am? Some Saiyan brute that snaps people's necks for the smallest reason?", Rosero then put a blank expression and said, "Yes...that is exactly who you are, I would be more specific but that basically wraps it up.", Skarlet then said, "But I didn't snap your neck. Doesn't that count for something?", Rosero then said, "I really don't know anymore.", she then looked back and said, "Just let me do the talking if anything.", Skarlet then said, "But I like talking."

They then continued to walk down the hall, and they then got to a room. As they entered the room, Rosero then said, "Woah, this is interesting.", all around the room were bows, guns, and a few tubes that blow darts through them. There was also a sword that had a gun as a handle.

Within the room, there was an adult with goldish brown hair, he was looking at a map in the back of the room. He also seemed to be mumbling to himself, like he was thinking out loud.

Rosero then said, "Umm…", but as she did, the adult said, "AH! I see you two have arrived!", the adult then turned around and looked right at the two of them.

The adult then said, "Allow for me to introduce myself, I am sir Abraham Salvador the third, or you can just call me Abra. A pleasure to meet you madams.", he then bowed a small bit. He then looked back up and then said, "Say, what be you two's names?", Rosero then said, "Well, my name is Rosero, and this is…", but Rosero was suddenly cut off when Skarlet suddenly stepped forward and said, "The name's Skarlet Sarenova! The one who is here to most definitely NOT hit you in the jaw so hard that it breaks!", Abraham then raised an eyebrow and pointed at Skarlet while saying, "Ay lass, that is mighty specific."

Rosero then looked at Skarlet and said, "Alright, that's it. No more talking from you.", Skarlet then looked back at Rosero with a sad face and said, "But I was just saying hello...why is that so bad?", Rosero then said, "Because you literally phrased that you were thinking of a threat, or some sort of thing along those lines, so no more talking!", Skarlet then tried to say, "But…", Rosero then shouted, "NO BUTS! THOSE ARE FOR POOPING! NOW SHUT UP!", Skarlet then lowered her head in sadness as she slowly walked towards a chair at a table and sat down, and then put her head onto the table in front of her.

Abraham then said, "Will she be alright madam Rose?", Rosero then said, "She will be fine, so now. What was it you were calling us for?", Abraham then said, "Ay, I called you here mainly to get introduced to the two of you. It was quite the pleasure to see more demigods enter our place of safety…", he then sighed after he said that.

Abraham then said, "There is also another thing I wanted to ask of you two...is it true?", he then put on a serious face as he said in a low tone, "Is it true that the bloody bastard Iago is dead?", Rosero then said with some surprise, "Umm, yeah he is. Me and Skarlet dealt with him, why?", Abraham then looked down at the floor and said, "It is a personal reason more or less. I tried to kill him myself, but I was not strong enough to handle him, and it costed us some lives…", he then looked away with his arms on his back.

Abraham then said, "But if he is dead then there is no reason to worry about him...however, there is still a threat among us…", he then looked back at the two with a serious face and said, "Have you two heard of the Valkyrie queen?", Rosero then went wide eyed and said, "Yes, we have actually. I had fought some generals a few days to about a week ago and they mentioned a queen before they died."

Abraham then looked at Rosero and said, "Ay, that is good that you know that. Well, we have intel on that matter.", he then put his hands on the table in the center of the room and said, "I had sent out spies to look around the place, and see what they could find. When they came back, they had two injured people, and they also had info."

Abraham then pulled out a paper from the table, and he then said, "About a mile from here, it is said that a demon base has been set up near the east side from here, and there is another about north east of here. These bases however are not the main objective, for you see. In between these bases is the Valkyrie headquarters, also known as the nest of the queen.", just after Abraham said this, Rosero could hear what sounded like a click of a button, and then the crinkling of comic paper, and when she looked over at where the sound came from, Skarlet already had her "comic" out, and was now reading it again.

Rosero then looked at her with eyes that said "I will tear it to pieces.", Skarlet then looked at Rosero and said, "Well if I'm not allowed to talk, then what else am I supposed to do?! Destroy this whole place for the fun of it?!", Rosero then put on a face that said "You are ridiculous", she then looked back at Abraham and said, "Sorry about Skarlet, she's not really a listener to this sort of stuff...I think."

Abraham then said, "Ay, got you lass. Now then, to continue what I was saying, we have spotted some pathways to the different bases, and we plan to take these bases out first. I ask that you two join us in two days time, where we will set out to take out these bases. After we do that, we will then focus on taking out the Valkyrie's base, and hopefully kill off the queen. What do you say? Will ya help us out?", he then held out a hand to shake.

Rosero then put a thinking face and said, "Hmm...I don't know.", Rosero then looked back at Skarlet and asked, "Hey, you up for killing off a bunch of demons for the hell of it?", Skarlet then looked up from her "comic", and then gave her a sarcastic smirk without answering. Rosero then looked back at Abraham and then nodded while saying, "Yup, we're in.", Rosero then shook Abraham's hand.

Abraham then said, "Good lassy, you may now take your leave.", Rosero then said, "Before I leave, what are you the demigod of?", Abraham then said, "Ay, a lot of people ask me that. I shall answer you by my full title...my name is Abraham, son of vision, demigod of sight.", Rosero then said, "Wait, did you say sight?", Abraham then said, "Ay, that is correct lassy.", Rosero then said, "No wonder these guns and bows don't have any scopes or anything to aim with."

Abraham then said, "Yup, it's because I don't need it. I can use my vision to see from the closest molecule to the farthest mountain over miles upon dozens of miles away, and more.", Skarlet then looked up from her "comic" again with a worried expression and said, "You better not be looking through either of our clothing right now!", Abraham then said, "I cannot even do that, that is X-ray vision. I don't get that until godhood, plus even if I did that, all I would see is your skeletons.", he then shivered a bit.

Skarlet then said as she crossed her arms like she was trying to hide her privates from him and said, "I bet you're just trying to say that just make us lower our guards!", Abraham then raised an eyebrow and said, "Lassy, I am not capable of that. I assure you that...or at least not yet, but I honestly would rather not see the insides of people. It is rather disturbing. Plus my vision only works on stuff on the surface, it's not see through." Skarlet then said while she was rolling her eyes, "Yeah sure...just keep telling yourself that...but I'll never lower my guard...but I will keep reading this interesting comic.", Skarlet then looked back down at her "comic" and then became quiet once again.

Rosero then said, "Well, that is all I wanted to ask, it's nice to meet you Abraham.", Abraham then said, "Ay, nice to meet you to young rose.", he then turned around and was about to walk off. However, he then stopped and said, "Oh and by the way, if any of the kids tell you that I am very formal, just know they are right about that. However, I am only like that towards the adults.", Rosero then said, "Then why didn't you do it to Skarlet then?", Abraham then said, "Because my eyes let me see every feature of a person's face, and from the look of her face...", he then turned around and looked at Skarlet as he said, "She has an intent to kill just from the thought of me even coming close.", he then looked back at a paper on the wall.

Skarlet then closed her "comic", and then put it back into her compartment, and then once she closed her compartment, she looked at Abraham and said, "Actually, there is no killing intent...just hurting intent. Like if you tried to kiss my hand like the kid made an example of to Rosero, I probably would've broke your nose on instinct alone. But that doesn't matter since it didn't happen anyways.", Abraham then said, "I was not referring to you when I said come close."

Rosero then said, "Well anyway, well get out of your skin now. See ya.", she then started to walk out. Skarlet then walked out of the room and said, "I better get 2 lollipops from this.", they then made their way through the hallway, and were now near the exit of the building.

They then exited the building and started to make their way back to the tent. As they were walking, Rosero was looking around for the tent she has seen earlier.


	46. Chapter 46: Cake Crash

Part 46:

After about a few minutes of walking, she then spotted the tent, and she then started to walk towards it.

Skarlet then asked Rosero, "So I DO get 2 lollipops instead of just 1...right? Because I at least didn't knock his teeth out, as much as I wanted to test my strength against him and all.", Rosero then said, "You seriously need to work on your social skills. All he wanted to do was meet us and talk about a few things that could help around, what gave you the idea that he wanted to even fight?", Skarlet then gave Rosero a prideful smile and said, "Because I'm a Saiyan born and raised! A pure blood to the core! I live for battle!", Rosero then face palmed and shook her head a bit.

Rosero then said, "Let's just head in already.", she then walked near the tent and looked inside. As she did, she could see a table within the tent that had a few cakes on the counter. Within the tent, they could see a tables around the place, and a few demigods could be seen eating cake and some had lollipops.

Rosero then went inside and went up to the cakes, and she looked at all the options. The cakes had some labels on them that said, "Chocolate, Strawberry, Vanilla, caramel.", and two more after that. Rosero looked over and saw a few plates nearby, so she grabbed three plates and cut out one slice of cake from three of the cakes. One chocolate, one vanilla, another strawberry.

Rosero then went over to a jar and grabbed four lollipops from the jar. Rosero then went back to the table and looked at Skarlet while saying, "You, try the cake.", Skarlet then tilted her head at the cake and said, "Try it how? Is it...supposed to be food?", Rosero then said, "Not exactly, it's a treat. It's a type of sweet food that you have from time to time. These are three of the flavors that can be used to make them, here...use this to eat them.", she then grabbed a fork and gave it to Skarlet.

Skarlet then stabbed the whole piece of vanilla cake and shoved the entire slice in her mouth without cutting it first. Rosero then went wide eyed and shouted, "DUDE! Why would you eat it whole instead of trying some of it?! Actually don't talk, it'll make some of it spill out your mouth from how much you just consumed.", Skarlet then eventually gulped the whole thing down, and then Skarlet said, "That was really sweet, a bit too much for my tastes, but it wasn't exactly bad.", Rosero then said, "Then try strawberry.", she then pointed at the pink one.

Skarlet looked at the pink slice of cake, and then stabbed the whole piece yet again, and was about to put it in her mouth, but Rosero then shouted, "NO! Don't eat it whole! Just eat some of it!", Skarlet then put the piece back on the plate, and then Skarlet asked, "How the fuck am I supposed to do that?", but before Rosero could answer, Skarlet held up two fingers as a red stream of energy came out of her fingers, making a small energy blade, and then Skarlet asked, "Like this?"

Rosero then said, "NO!", she then just snatched the fork from Skarlet's hand. She then cut some of the cake with the fork, and then held up the small chunk in the fork. Rosero then said, "Open up.", she then held the piece up to Skarlet. Skarlet then said, "But that's really small, are you sure that it's gonna be enough to taste all that great?", Rosero then said, "Yes! You're only trying it, and if you're not sure then just eat more!", Skarlet then sighed and then said, "Okay fine.", and then she finally opened her mouth.

Rosero then smirked a bit and said in a playful voice, "Here comes the choo choo train.", but as Rosero stuck the fork in Skarlet's mouth, Skarlet chomped down on the fork and bit off the end of the fork. Rosero then looked at Skarlet and said, "Seriously dude? Why did you bite down so hard?", Skarlet then said, "Because no stupid dumb choo choo train is gonna conquer MY mouth!", Skarlet then spat the end of the fork out, but kept the cake in her mouth. Rosero then shouted, "IT'S A CHILDREN'S JOKE! Ugh...just tell me how it tastes to you…", she then looked down a bit in some annoyance.

Skarlet then said while putting her thumb up in enthusiasm, "IT WAS THE BEST!", Rosero then looked up and said, "Alright, now for the last one...chocolate.", she then pointed at the brownish black looking slice.

Skarlet looked at the slice suspiciously and said, "You aren't trying to prank me by making me eat poop, correct?", Rosero then looked at Skarlet with a blank face. Rosero then took a new fork, and she then took a chunk of the cake slice, and she then ate the chunk while looking right at Skarlet. After she did, her face went from a blank face, to a face of joy as she said, "Oh god that was really good.", she then said to Skarlet, "You better eat it before I do...cause I will consume that whole.", Skarlet then said, "Oh, so you're allowed to eat it whole, but I'm not?", Rosero then said, "I never said all at once, now eat it before I do!", Skarlet then said, "Well then where's my fork?!", Rosero then held up a fork from...actually I don't know where, just out of nowhere I guess.

Skarlet then reached her hands towards Rosero and repeatedly said, "Gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme!", Rosero then gave her the fork while saying, "Dig in.", Skarlet then raised her arm into the air dramatically with her fork in her hand, and then she yelled, "HAAA!", and then she slashed the fork directly through the half-point of the cake slice, and then Skarlet said, "Sorry for the dramatic-ness of that, I just really like cutting things, but now it's fair for both of us now.", however, as she looked over she saw Rosero was eating away some of the strawberry slice.

Rosero then looked up at Skarlet with semi puffed cheeks and said, "What? I didn't get to try it yet." Skarlet then looked back at her half of the chocolate slice, and then actually sliced it neatly for once, and then ate it piece by piece, and then eventually said, "Well it was better than vanilla, but still, it doesn't beat strawberry, strawberry flavor is orgasm inducing.", Rosero then said, "You got that from the 'comic' didn't you?", Skarlet then said, "No, I always say that, don't I?", Rosero then said, "No...you don't.", Skarlet then shrugged her shoulders and said, "Well I guess I did, oh well, it's still the truth."

Rosero just rolled her eyes, and she then took another bite out of the strawberry slice. Rosero then said, "I like this one and the chocolate one. But the vanilla just taste well...kind of odd to me. I don't really like it.", she then went over to the chocolate slice and ate some of it.

Rosero then thought, "Wait a second...what if…", Rosero then went wide eyed like she got the best idea ever. She then took a small chunk of the strawberry one, and she then took some of the chocolate one, and she then ate both the strawberry and chocolate one at the same time. Rosero then went wide eyed, and she then said, "Holy crap that was good.", she then said, "I WANT MORE!", she then ate some more of the cake.

Skarlet saw the amount of cake Rosero was eating, and started to feel sick, mainly because the sugar she ate was actually starting to get to her a little bit also because she was imagining if she was the one eating the cake.

Rosero was then done with the cake, and she then said, "Oh man that was some good shit!", she then looked at Skarlet with wide eyes and said, "SO what do you wanna do now?! Walk around?! Go to the tent?!", Rosero's body was now shaking a little bit.

Skarlet then said, "I think...I wanna go back to...the tent...before I puke.", Skarlet then began gagging. Rosero then chuckled a bit and said, "Alright! LET'S GO!", she then zoomed out of the tent very quickly. Rosero started to run around a bit while being fueled by sugar.

Meanwhile Skarlet hadn't even gotten up yet, the sugar was hurting her stomach so badly that she was stuck lying on the chair she was sitting on in fear of throwing up. Rosero then instantly appeared next to her and said, "Hey Skarlet! You alright!? I went to the tent and back about 7 times and you weren't there so I was Like 'maybe she is sick', and then came back here.", she then zoomed to Skarlet's left and said, "You need help moving?", she then zoomed to her right and said, "Need medical attention?!", she then zoomed in front of Skarlet and said, "Just say that word and I'll help out!.", she then looked at Skarlet with a semi hyper face, and her body continued to shake and shiver a bit.

Skarlet then said, "I think...I might…", but before she could say anything more, she ended up throwing up onto Rosero's boots by accident. Rosero then looked down and said, "I guess you could say you let off a sweet load! HAHAA! Be back!", she then zoomed out the tent, only to come back a few seconds later with both cleaning supplies and clean boots. Rosero then said, "I got this! Also don't ask where I got all this stuff…", she then whispered to Skarlet, "It's a secret…", she then laughed a bit and then quickly cleaned up the mess.

Rosero then said, "BRB!", and she then ran out of the tent again. Rosero then reappeared in front of Skarlet and shouted, "YOU OKAY?!", Skarlet then said, "Even though this isn't really true...Imma say it anyways...I've never been worse.", Skarlet then gagged again.

Rosero then said, "Hmm...I GOT IT! Why don't you try NOT to think about it!? That should help if you get your mind off it!", Rosero then looked at Skarlet once again with a hyper face.

Skarlet then said, "Well...that's the problem...I'm also getting sick...because I'm worried that...you're gonna have...a heart attack from how...hyper you are.", Rosero then said, "What?! Heart attack?! Don't be silly! Imma demigod! We can't die from stuff like that…", she then put on a straight face, and she then put her hand on her chin and thought, "Or can we? Does heart attack count as a sickness, disease, or malfunction?", she then continued to think a bit.

Skarlet then said, "Well...I do remember...at one point in my life...my heart literally...stopped.", Rosero then said, "But a heart stopping versus a disease is different...however, that could count as a malfunction from over work...or over strain...or…", Rosero's eyes then started to look a bit sleepy.

Rosero's body then stopped shaking, and she then started to put a sleepy expression as she said, "Woah...I'm very...sleepy all of...a sudden…", Rosero then fell sideways onto the ground, and she then started to whistle from her nose.

Skarlet then said, "Well great...now how am I...supposed to get to the tent...with her asleep? I can't even throw up...she's sleeping right...where the vomit will land.", as she said that, Rosero's eyes then suddenly popped open, and she then instantly got up and looked right at Skarlet with a hyper face again.

Rosero then said, "You said you needed help? I could help!", her body shook again, as if the rush wasn't over from before, just a bit slowed down.

Skarlet then said, "Yeah...I need help...but please...don't make me...throw up again.", Rosero then put her hand on her chin as she thought, "Hmm...I got it! How about I just carry you to the tent so fast you don't even notice!", Skarlet then thought, "Oh boy...get ready stomach...prepare for the definition of hell."

Rosero then said, "HERE WE GO!", she then picked Skarlet up and instantly ran out of the tent and down the road. In a matter of a second, they were already at the tent. Rosero then went over to the bed and put Skarlet down on the bed. Rosero then grabbed a bucket and said, "Here you go! Just in case!", she then went to her bed and laid down.

Skarlet then immediately leaned over the side of the bed, and then threw up a fuck ton, to the point where she ended up overflowing the bucket, making her vomit pour onto the floor anyways.

Rosero saw the mess and said, "Oh boy! I should cl...ean that...woah..", she then put a sleepy expression and instantly fell asleep. Skarlet then said to herself, "Well I guess I'm gonna be stuck smelling this stuff until she wakes up again...oh well...at least my stomach ache feels a little better now.", Skarlet then slowly dozed off to sleep as well from the exhaustion from throwing up that much.


	47. Chapter 47: Skarlet The Caretaker

Part 47:

The next day, Rosero ended up waking up first, and she stretched as she was waking herself up. Rosero then held onto her stomach as it started to growl, but not in hunger. Rosero then held her head while saying, "Ow...fuck, I feel like I hit a tree a bunch of times...a tree made out of every kind of metal that exists…", she then tried to get up, but her legs felt like jelly.

Rosero then raised an eyebrow and said, "The fuck? Are my legs that tired or something? What the hell did I do to make that happen?", Rosero then went on her side and curled up a bit as she held her stomach and said, "God my stomach feels odd...what the hell did I do?"

Skarlet then finally slowly woke up, and then noticed Rosero was finally awake and said, "Well...I guess now we can both lay here and suffer...except my suffering will probably be less worse because...I've already been through the worst...as you can see here.", Skarlet then pointed at her disgusting bucket of vomit.

Rosero then said, "I don't even want to look...oh god...my fucking legs aren't working correctly at all, and they feel like they are cramping a bit...and my stomach feels odd, like it's trying to get me sick but it's failing at the same time.", Skarlet then said, "That sounds like dehydration! Imma fix it!", Skarlet then suddenly stood up and staggered across the tent as she grabbed a water bottle, and then she filled it, and then threw it at Rosero.

The bottle ended up hitting the wall, and it hit the pillow next to Rosero. Rosero then looked at the bottle, and she then said, "Where the hell did you get a bottle? And how the hell did you fill it with water if we have no sink?", Skarlet then said, "Well you see, I am an excellent thief too. And I kinda just yoinked a full on water tank and water bottle from someone else's tent, and brought it here.", Rosero then said, "You are very cheeky...also I'm pretty sure that you're no…", but Rosero was then cut off when her stomach growled again.

Rosero then put a pained expression as she held her stomach and curled up some more. Rosero then tried to lift her hand away from her stomach and grab the bottle, but it seemed like it was difficult for her. Rosero would wince every time she got close to grabbing the bottle, and she then just straight up put her arm down and didn't bother trying anymore.

Skarlet noticed this and then said, "You know what? I know exactly how I can fix this problem as well.", Skarlet then immediately staggered over to Rosero, and then fell into the bed with her, and then Skarlet said, "If you need to, you can hug me, but the real reason I'm here…", Skarlet then grabbed the water bottle and unscrewed the lid, and then put the hole of the water bottle up to Rosero's mouth and then Skarlet continued, "...Is because I can help with this too."

Rosero then just said with a semi weak expression, "I never thought I would need help drinking...this is just awkward…", she then held her head up a bit and put her mouth on the bottle. As this happened, Skarlet sort of just smirked and then began petting Rosero's head with her free arm as she said, "Don't worry Rosero...you took care of me all of those times...so it's about time that I at least slightly repay you by helping you as much as I can now."

Rosero then put a bit of a cheery expression, and she started to drink the best she could. After about a few more seconds, Rosero then stopped drinking and said, "I'm done.", Skarlet then said, "Okay, one moment…", Skarlet then closed the water bottle again, and then put it to the side for a bit, and then after that, Skarlet then hugged Rosero gently with one arm, and then continued to pet her head with the other arm.

Rosero then said with a cheery face, "How did you know I liked getting pet on the head?", Skarlet then said, "I dunno, I guess it was just my big sister's instincts.", Rosero just got silent after she said that. Rosero then thought, "I want to say something...but I don't know what...It's just so faint, yet so clear at the same time...what is it?", she then lost her train of thought when Skarlet ended up getting to a good part of her head.

Rosero then said, "What an interesting way to start a morning huh?...I would say it's odd but, it feels nice.", Skarlet then smirked and said, "That's because waking up with people you love, or at least people you care deeply about, is the best feeling you could possibly have in your life...I know this too well...because I took it for granted when I actually had that feeling all the time...before it was taken from me.", Rosero then put on a semi sad expression and said, "I'm still sorry I can't relate to that. The only family I ever lost was my grandfather Kristof, yet he died before I ever met him, so I never actually felt anything towards that...hell I wasn't even born yet."

After Rosero said this, Skarlet then actually gave Rosero a stern look and said, "Don't ever wish that you could relate to this kind of pain...if you truly wished for that...that would mean you're literally wishing for your own parent's deaths. And I don't ever want to see you...or anyone close to me for that matter, hurt as much as I did when I lost my parents.", Rosero then went wide eyed and said, "Oh...shit...I never thought about it that way...fuck, that hit kind of hard.", Skarlet then said, "I'm only being this serious about this stuff because I want you to realize how good you have it, the fact that you have BOTH parents alive still...you should enjoy the time you have with them while they still live once you get the chance. I didn't even get to know what my mother even looked like, and I regret not hanging out with my dad enough before he died...and it's a pain that will never go away…not until I'm dead too.", Rosero then put on a sad expression and just looked down a bit.

Rosero then said, "Thanks…", Skarlet then said, "I'm not exactly going to hold you to this stuff like as if you promised...I'm just giving you advice if you really don't want to hurt as bad as I do once they finally die...that way you can accomplish the one goal I couldn't...to die with no regrets...I've already got plenty.", Rosero then said, "I know...that's why I said thanks...it's definitely something I can keep in mind."

Skarlet then smirked again and said, "Well I say we've had enough of this serious talk now...what do you say about reading some of my comic with me?", Rosero then immediately put on a blank face, and she then said, "You ruined it...you ruined it and I'm leaving.", she then tried to get up, but her legs still felt like jelly. So she just laid back down and said, "Please don't make me read that...seriously.", Skarlet then said, "Well I was asking you, I never said I was gonna force you. So I guess I'll just have to keep on cuddling you instead.", Skarlet then returned to hugging Rosero, and petting Rosero's head.

Rosero then said with a cheery face, "I feel like you love this way too much...but I don't really care.", Skarlet then said, "Well of course I love making my little sister happy when she's sick, it's what a big sister is for.", Rosero then went silent again. Rosero then thought, "Those words...it's always those words that get me...what is with them? What is this freaking feeling I'm getting?! WHAT IS IT!? The only times I'm this mixed up is when I think of 'what if' questions...but these aren't the same...I just…", Rosero then lost her train of thought.

Rosero then said, "Hmm...I...uhh…", Rosero was trying to say something, but she could not wrap her head around it at all. Skarlet then said, "What's up? You wanted to say something?", Rosero then said, "Huh? Oh umm...no, it's nothing." Skarlet then looked at Rosero with a strange, but observational look, and then said, "If you don't know what to say about the whole sister thing...don't worry about it. I told you before, you can have as much time as you need to decide that...even though it would be nice to have the answer now. But that's just the impatient side of me talking...I can wait."

As she said that, Rosero's eyes then closed a small bit, and she started to put on a sleepy look. She looked a bit unresponsive too, but not in a bad way, just a very tired way.

Skarlet's eyes lit up with excitement, and then she shook Rosero around a bit and then suddenly she said, "I know what we can do! If you're having trouble deciding if you really wanna be my sister! I can just carry you around and show you how good of a sister I can be! It'll be fun!", Rosero then said with a semi tired face, "But...isn't that...pushing it a...bit?...Probably not...I'm just suddenly...a bit sleepy…", Skarlet then jumped out of the bed and then picked Rosero up and gave her a piggyback ride, and then Skarlet said, "That's what energy drinks are for! Now let's go!", Rosero then said, "But we don't have those...plus we don't actually get wings from drinking them so what's the point?", Skarlet then said with a confused face, "Then what about that one time I drank one, and black angel wings came out of my back?", Rosero then said, "Wha?...I'm not even gonna ask…", she then just lifted her head a bit, and said, "Where are we even going? There really isn't anything to do here...besides hang out, which is fine and all...but I kind of feel like sparring with someone...not you though, your rib needs to heal."

Skarlet then looked at Rosero with the corner of her eye and said, "Are you underestimating me?", Rosero then said, "If I was underestimating you, I would just straight up say so...I already know you're strong, but I also know that you have a broken rib. So I'm just taking the smart route and saying that you need to heal first.", Skarlet then said, "Yeah sure I'm healing...but when have I EVER gotten injured while fighting you?", Rosero then put on a blank face and said, "Your arm still has a mark from where it broke dude, what the hell do you mean?"

Skarlet then put on a stubborn face and said, "I...have no idea what you're talking about! That never happened! I just fell down some stairs!", Rosero then shouted, "WHAT STAIRS!? THERE ARE NO STAIRS AT THE CAMP! And I'm pretty sure that even while in a coma stairs can't do shit to you!", Skarlet then said with her stubborn face still, "I fell down the stairway to heaven while in that coma, that's how I'm still here. I thought you knew that.", Rosero then just put on a confused face that said "What kind of bullshit…" and she then just shook her head and put her face on the back of Skarlet's neck as if she was slamming her head into a desk, but she didn't do it hard.

Skarlet then asked, "What? Didn't I tell you? That's how I ended up surviving that whole ordeal. You see...I was climbing up these really long fucking stairs, I didn't even know where they were going at first…and then, I just said to myself after climbing up about 200,000 steps, 'you know what? Fuck it, I wanna see how fun it is on the way down!', and then I tossed myself down the stairway to heaven, and then I found out it was the stairway to heaven after I woke up.", Rosero then said, "I'm not even gonna say a word…", Rosero knew by this point it was pointless.

Skarlet then said, "But you already said multiple words…", Rosero then shouted, "DON'T EVEN!", she then just sighed and said, "Where the hell are we even going? And what the hell are we even going to do?", Skarlet then said, "I don't fuckin know where we're going, wherever fun is? But then again, we're already having fun, so does that mean we're already here?", Rosero then said, "Cursing each other out is fun huh?...Now that you mention it, it is kind of fun, I guess. It's more fun when you direct it towards someone who deserves to get smacked down though.", Skarlet then made a mischievous grin on her face as she said, "Wanna go bug some Arcosians?", Rosero then raised an eyebrow and said, "But why? All the arcosians here are friendly as hell. Making fun of them will make me feel bad, plus they don't really deserve it if they didn't do anything wrong.", Skarlet then shouted, "They're still part of Frieza's race!"

Rosero then said, "Just because they are a part of his race does not mean they are all the same! Frosty is a good example, he was more concerned with his own name then he was interacting with others. He seriously has it pretty rough being named after ice cream.", Skarlet then looked at Rosero with a confused look and said, "Wait...so they AREN'T bad because of Frieza?! But almost every Arcosian I've ever met was a complete asshole to me, or at least one to another person!", Rosero then said, "They aren't bad because of Frieza, they aren't bad because they just haven't been raised to be bad. Frieza was born and raised to be a universal emperor who sought nothing but the thrill of seeing others suffer, he was just one of those big douche bags. However, just because his family made him that way does not mean the rest are the same. Not all arcosians come from Frieza's family line, some of them don't even know who the hell Frieza is, and some of them probably hate Frieza just as much as you do for making their race look bad. Some of them probably got tormented BY Frieza's family line as well, like some who objected Frieza or something."

Skarlet then had an amazed look stuck on her face, like as if she was just shown the best kind of knowledge anyone could ever receive, and then Skarlet said, "Whoa...that's mind-blowing stuff right there. I never knew they actually had the capacity to genuinely be nice, I thought it was all just an act.", Rosero then said, "Well if you count Frost that is...NOT FROSTY, FROST...there is a difference...but yeah, Frost was almost like Frieza. But yeah, not all of them are the same, Frieza was just one of the bad ones I guess you could say. Or one of the assholes in the toilet if you wanna be more specific.", Skarlet then looked at Rosero confused again and said, "Wait, why would there be more than 1 person sitting on a toilet? Are they…", Skarlet then remembered a scene from her "comic", and then she shouted, "ARE THEY HAVING SEX?!", Rosero then went wide eyed and shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK SKARLET!? IT'S JUST A…", but as she was about to say, "ITS JUST A PHRASE!", they heard a voice shout, "THEY'RE ONTO US! RUN!", they then saw an arcosian run away right after.

Rosero then put on a face that said "The fuck?!" and she then said, "Are you fucking kidding me?!", Skarlet then asked again, "No really, are they having sex?", Rosero then just lightly slammed her head onto Skarlet's neck and said, "It's just a phrase...don't put too much thought into it...now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna let my brain melt…", she then just closed her eyes and made a sound of disappointment.

Skarlet then said, "Awww, but we had so many more fun things to do! Like...uuuuh...talk...and...ummmmmmm...uh...I'm open to suggestions.", Rosero then just said, "I really don't know...I'm in the process of losing my brain cells, so I can't word good.", Skarlet then said with a smile, "Now you're speaking my language!", Rosero then said, "Me is concerned...me no want to be dumb dumb...ugh…", Skarlet then said, "No, you're going too far now...you're getting dumber than me now.", Rosero then said with a semi odd voice, "Uhhhh...what we talk bout gain...ugh...me brain no work."

Skarlet then said, "Well I guess we're going to the doctor's now, because you obviously need some help now.", Rosero then said, "No...me fine...just need, time to...process what...the fuck just happened...ugh…", Skarlet then replied with a smirk, "Well, that shouldn't be that hard...it literally doesn't take a genius to figure it out.", Rosero then said, "I already did...me just...refuse to believe it, but it...did happen so I'm, gonna roll with...it, even if my brain had...many questions...that will never be answered...and most I hope...don't get answered…"

Skarlet then said, "Oh! I know! Let's play 20 questions!", Rosero then put on a face that said "I don't wanna" and said in a semi playful voice, "Noooooooo...me no wanna…", Skarlet then said, "Okay, here's your first question, what am I thinking about?", Rosero then said, "Trick question...you're not thinking at all…unless you thinking of steak or some sort of food around the meat section…", Skarlet then snickered and said, "Nope, that was two questions worth too, so you're down to 18 now.", Rosero then said, "Can I just use a bunch of skip tickets on the rest?", Skarlet then said, "Nope, I don't let people get the easy way out, and also, do you even HAVE any of those tickets?", Rosero then said, "No, but I do got this.", she then reached to the side of her and pulled out a lollipop.

Skarlet then went wide eyed and said, "Well it won't give you a skip...but I will tell you the answer for that...I was thinking about my 'comic', now gimme!", Rosero then chuckled a bit and said, "You not even gonna question where the hell I pulled this out from? I could have put it in a certain area for all you know, yet you're still gonna take it?, Skarlet then said, "Of course I am! It's a goddamn lollipop! I don't care if it came from your vagina, or even your ass for all I care!", Rosero then said, "Oh...okay then, well I didn't put them there by the way. I have about a few of them in the back pockets on my armor. I used to use it for capsules, but now I just use it for these.", Rosero then pulled out another lollipop and put it in her mouth.

Rosero then held out the lollipop for Skarlet and said, "Here.", Skarlet then put on a cheerful face and then said, "Hehe, yay!", and then she grabbed it and stuck it in her mouth, and then eventually, and then said with a lisp because of the lollipop, "Wait a shecond...jid you jusht say a few?!", Rosero then said with a lisp as well, "Yeah, I grabbed a few from the bowl of candy over there sincshe they were free. I figured that I could jush have them for later or shomthing.", Skarlet then thought to herself while walking still, "I WILL have that candy...even if it kills me."

Rosero then said, "Where the fuck are we going by the way? Cause I don't reconishe the area.", Skarlet then looked around, and then took the lollipop out of her mouth for a second and said, "I don't fucking know...I thought you were gonna tell me where to go so we don't get lost. You knew I was terrible at directions. Why didn't you stop me?!", Rosero then said, "I was literally talking with you this entire time! Plus you never said for me to keep track of where we are going, you just said...", she then said in a semi mocking voice, "Lets go where the fun is!", she then said in her normal voice, "And then just kept on walking, and then all this crap went down and…wait.", she then looked around a bit.

Rosero then said, "You've just been following the road right?", Skarlet then said, "I don't exactly know...I just let my feet go where they wanted to go. It was pretty fun though.", Rosero then said, "Just follow the road back then, that is all I can think of.", Skarlet then said, "Okay, can we keep playing 20 questions while we walk back?", Rosero then sighed and said, "Ugh...fine."

They then started to walk off in the opposite direction of where they were coming from, or at least Skarlet was walking and Rosero was riding. While they were walking though, some of the demigods around the area were looking at the two of them.

Skarlet noticed that some of the demigods were looking at the two of them, most of them had a calm cheery face, and then she barely heard someone behind her say, "Now that is just heartwarming.", a few of the demigods had a face of curiosity though. Skarlet then stood up with even more pride than before, and then said, "I will make this promise to you Rosero...I'll be the best sister you've ever had...and you could bet your life on that.", Rosero then looked like she had snapped out of a deep thought, and she then said, "Wait what did you…", but she then noticed that some people were watching them walking by.

One of the female demigods then said, "That is just cute…", another then said, "It's nice to see.", Rosero then got a bit red, and tried to hide her face a bit, but she didn't use her hands, she just sort of looked down a bit while rest her head on Skarlet a bit. Skarlet then said, "Don't worry Rosero, there's no need to hide. They just like seeing someone as sweet as us two sisters getting along instead of an army of demons charging at them for once.", Rosero then said in a semi nervous tone, "I'm just...not used to having so many eyes on me...this much attention is kind of nerve wracking to me since people don't usually look my way...unless they either found me weird or they liked my red hair."

Skarlet then said, "Well those people who found you weird should shove their own dicks up their asses, and if they don't have dicks, then they could make their own vagina implode in on itself, I don't fuckin know. I just hope that anyone who would dare treat you differently just because you have different color hair, should hurt for ever doing such a shallow thing.", Rosero then said, "Some of them had their reasons though...and I'm referring to the ones who saw my quote on quote...rampage.", she then put on a face of semi sorrow as she started to remember back when she was 13.

Skarlet then said, "Well fuck their reasons, it was an accident, they need to learn to let it go. You didn't mean to, and that's that. It can't be changed, and you try your absolute best to try and not let it happen again. And now that I'm here, I can make sure that if it DOES happen, that the damage is minimized.", Rosero then got silent after hearing that, she didn't know how to respond.

Rosero then continued to look to her left and right, but she didn't turn her head. Rosero then thought, "If only it were that easy...she makes it sound so easy yet...it hurts to try…", she then looked up at someone who was looking at Rosero with a raised eyebrow, like he was curious.

Rosero looked up for a few more seconds, and she then just looked back down and rested her head on the Skarlet again. Skarlet then eventually said, "You know how you were complaining about my broken rib and all? Well I just realized something. I'm literally carrying you around, and I only feel a small amount of pain.", Rosero then said, "It's probably because it healed for the most part by now...now it just needs another few hours to a day and it should be good if that's the case...but I wouldn't bet too much on that.", Skarlet then gave Rosero a confused look and asked, "Huh? Why's that?", Rosero then said, "Simple, our bodies heal faster than normal. Not only are we Saiyans, but were also demigods. Those two factors alone mean we have enhanced shit in our body. That includes genes, abilities, etc.", Skarlet then snickered and said, "Hehe...enhanced shit.", Rosero then said, "God…dammit…", she then chuckled a bit and said, "I regret nothing…"

Skarlet then said, "Good...keep it that way.", Rosero then said, "Oh...right...I kind of got caught up in this moment and forgot about that for a second. That is a major brain fart moment.", Skarlet then gave Rosero yet another confused look and said, "Brain...fart?", Rosero then looked up and said, "Don't take it literal, it's just a term for when someone forgets something that they have known for at least a good amount of time, and need a reminder to remember.", Skarlet then changed her confused look into a face of slight fear as she said, "That sounds very dangerous.", Rosero then said, "Nah don't worry about it. It only lasts for a few seconds to about a minute, unless the person is reminded on the spot. But for the most part it isn't that bad...plus most of the time it's the small things or the things that people have recently heard that get taken away, not the things they have known for a while. But it does happen that way too.", Skarlet then said, "So if I had a brain fart or whatever, I could forget how to use my Skarlet Buster in the middle of combat?", Rosero then said, "If you only knew the Skarlet Buster for about a few hours to a day then yeah, or if you never really paid attention to the move. But if you knew it your whole life then you should be fine."

Skarlet then took a deep breath in relief and then said, "Then it is good that I invented the Skarlet Buster back when I was only 4 years old.", Rosero then said, "Heh, at least you have a move that is your own. My Rosaline Burst is actually just my mother's move called Viola Burst, except I renamed it to be my own.", she then chuckled a bit and scratched her head.

Skarlet continued to walk down the road a bit longer, until she suddenly had a thought, and then she said, "Hey Rosero. Do you think you'd want me to try and help you make your very own technique? It could help you out in battle a lot.", Rosero then said, "Does not really matter to me, I have quite a few techniques that I learned from other people that work well for me. Plus I sort of already have one, but it is very dangerous to use since once I use it, I'm completely drained of everything. I actually used it on Bled and Kom...actually I won't say that name, but I used it while you were out."

Skarlet then said, "But original techniques are so cool to make. Yeah sure they take a while to actually figure out, but once you got it, it fills you with so much pride, and then if you meet an enemy that is familiar with a lot of techniques, you can surprise him with your own creation he's never seen before.", Rosero then raised an eyebrow and said, "That is...oddly specific…", Skarlet then smirked and said, "Well how surprised do you think the demon I met in Hell was when I suddenly stuck my hand out in front of his face and used the Skarlet Buster to wipe him out?", Rosero then said, "As surprised as any enemy who has a hand pointed at their face, mainly because it means certain doom for them.", Skarlet then said, "Yes, but with my technique, it means EXTRA doom."

Rosero then said, "I feel like you like the word doom...bruh, I swear if someone comes up with a move and ends it with 'of doom' I'm gonna be so done with life.", Skarlet then said, "Alright that settles it, I'm gonna be the first one to pull off the new move I thought about...the Skarlet Buster...OF DOOM!", Rosero then put a disappointed face and said, "Please don't tell me your serious about that?", Skarlet then laughed a bit and then said, "Not really, as long as you at least train with me when I do design the new move, if you train with me, I'll call it something else, like Skarlet Hyper Buster or something."

Rosero then sighed and then just shook her head a bit. She then looked up while her head was turned, and she then went semi wide eyed and said, "Oh...look, our tent is literally right there.", she then pointed.

Skarlet then looked at the tent and then went wide eyed as well, and then sprinted really fast towards the tent. Rosero then said, "Woah, what is with the sudden rush?", Skarlet then said, "I NEED A GODDAMN CHAIR! MY FEET ARE KILLING ME!", Rosero then said, "You know you could have taken off your armor, or asked me to take off mine, so that we're lighter right? Also screw a chair, we got beds!", Skarlet then said as they entered the tent, "But then what's the point in training with no weights?", Rosero then said, "Unless you were considering that to be training, I'm pretty sure you could have just left it here. Unless you're worried someone will take it.", Skarlet then looked at Rosero with an astounded look and asked, "How did you knooow?"

Rosero then raised an eyebrow and said, "Know what?", she then looked down and said, "By the way, can you just drop me onto my bed please?", Skarlet then smiled and said, "I'll do even better than that!", Rosero then put on a semi concerned face and said, "Umm...what does that mean?", Skarlet then ran at Rosero's bed as she yelled, "I MEANT THIS!", Skarlet then jumped at the bed, and then slammed both her own body and Rosero's body down onto the bed, and then shouted, "WOOOO THAT WAS FUN!"

Rosero then said with a surprised face, "I'm not really sure how to react to that.", she then shook her head a bit and then started to fix herself onto the bed and she then laid face down on the bed. She had her head lifted a bit, and she crossed her legs and lifted them up a bit while reaching down in the bed, as if she was about to grab something.

While Rosero laid there, she suddenly heard something heavy hit the ground next to her bed, and then she suddenly felt something soft, and mildly heavy lay on top of her whole body, it was obvious at this point that it was Skarlet who took her armor off. Skarlet then said while laying on Rosero still, "This is revenge for last night.", Rosero then said, "You were holding a grudge or something?", Skarlet then said, "No, I'm not THAT petty. I just wanted to see what it's like laying on top of you like this. And it's pretty fun.", Rosero then said, "Not really for me though...it's a bit uncomfy...mainly because it's a bit hard to breathe because of my armor…also because you're bigger than me..."

Skarlet then asked with a slightly offended look, "Are you calling me fat?", Rosero then said, "I never said you were fat, I said you're bigger than me. As in your body is more developed than mine since you're older. And because of that you're just naturally heavier than me.", Skarlet then said, "My boobs aren't THAT heavy.", Rosero then said, "I never said anything about that! What made you bring that up?!", Skarlet then said, "You said I'm more developed, meaning I had more time to grow these puppies out.", Rosero then shouted, "I MEANT YOU HAD MORE TIME TO GROW IN GENERAL DAMMIT!", she then just lowered her head and rested it on the bed, but she did it in a way as if she was slamming her face on a desk.

Skarlet then finally rolled off and then said, "Well it was fun while it lasted...but I guess I shouldn't kill you with my fun.", Rosero then said while once again reaching out to the front of the bed, "Kill? Isn''t that a bit over the top?", Skarlet then said, "Calm down...it was a figure of speech. I just meant that because you were having trouble breathing.", Rosero then said, "Meh, whatev.", she then pulled out something from the front of her bed.

Rosero held out what looked like a small rectangular device with a glass screen in front. Rosero then pressed a button on the bottom of it, and the glass lite up. Rosero then swiped on the screen, and started to tap and press on the device.

Skarlet looked at the device with a confused look and said, "What the hell is that, and what are you doing?", Rosero then looked at Skarlet and said, "You've never seen a phone before?", Skarlet then tilted her head in even more confusion and said, "Phone?", Rosero then put on a semi shocked face and said, "Holy crap...you really haven't seen a phone before.", she then patted next to her and said, "Come here and lay down next to me, I'll show you what it can do."

Skarlet then crawled over to Rosero while saying, "Well excuuuuse me for being raised on a planet of Saiyans, that had not a single phone or whatever on it.", Rosero then said, "Well it's just a small device that you can do whatever you want on. You can play games, listen to music, call other people, and a few more things. Right now I'm just looking at the games they have, but most of them kind of suck.", she then swiped the phone, and showed a few more icons on the screen.

While Rosero was looking through all the icons, Skarlet suddenly asked, "Where did you even get this thing? I don't remember you having this in your pockets before now.", Rosero then said, "That's because I didn't have it in my pockets, I got it from the camp here. I saw a tent that had a bunch of devices in it, and so I went in and saw a few phones. I then just grabbed one and started to play it and well...walked out with it.", Skarlet then shouted, "Why didn't I get one then?!", Rosero then said, "Because they don't give it to you. I'm pretty sure I stole this one on accident…", she then scratched her head a bit.

Skarlet then smirked and said, "Look at you, already following in my footsteps.", Rosero then said, "What do you mean? If anything you're following me, I took this while you were out of it...unless you somehow stole something while asleep.", Skarlet then said, "I dunno lemme check.", Skarlet then grabbed her armor from the side of the bed, and then she opened her compartment and pushed aside her "comic", and eventually, after enough digging around, her eyes lit up and then she said, "Oh, the hell I found?", Skarlet then pulled out a small bottle of vodka and then said, "How the hell did this get in here?", Rosero then went wide eyed and said, "The fuck?!", she then looked at the bottle, and then back at Skarlet and said, "If you're gonna drink that, drink it someplace away from me.", Skarlet then said, "But then I'll get lost. And then I'll never find you again, and I'll slowly become homeless, start starving, and then I'll die, and then you'll have that on your conscious and…", Rosero then shouted, "OKAY I GET IT!", she then sighed and said, "Just...only drink small amounts then so you don't get too drunk. If it's strong then I don't want to have to deal with you like that."

Skarlet then smiled and said, "Woohoo! Bottoms up!", Skarlet then took off the cap of the bottle, and then took a sip, and then Skarlet looked at Rosero and said, "Do you want a sip too?", Rosero then just put on a blank face, and she then looked back at the phone and swiped it again. Rosero then raised an eyebrow, as if she saw something odd but interesting. Skarlet then got closer to Rosero and said with alcohol on her breath already, "I said...do you want a sip too?", Rosero then gagged a small bit and said, "No! I don't! Now go to your bed, seriously...that smells strong."

Skarlet then took another sip already and then said, "But then I'll have to sleep all alone...and that's...uh...lonely.", Rosero then said, "Just go to the bed already! And only take 2 more sips, I can tell it's getting to you already. So no more sips!", Skarlet then said, "It's not THAT strong...it's only...uh...lemme check.", Skarlet then looked at the bottle, and then she noticed the number on the bottle, and it said, "40 proof alcohol.", Skarlet looked at Rosero with wobbly eyes and then she said, "It's says it's very strong...I think...but I don't need a stupid bottle to tell me what to do...Imma go sleep after a few more sips.", Skarlet then took 2 more sips consecutively, and then she closed the bottle back up, stuck it back into her compartment, and then she threw her armor back onto the ground and fell over on Rosero's bed still and closed her eyes.

Rosero then put on a blank face and said, "You just like to sleep next to me all the time huh?", Skarlet then said while slowly nodding as she reopened her eyes, "Mhm.", and then she rolled closer to Rosero again.

Rosero then sighed and said, "Fine...just don't get any ideas from the alcohol.", she then looked back at her phone, a few beeping sounds could be heard, as if she was playing a game. Skarlet then said as the alcohol was starting to take more of an effect, "Wha...Wha...What are...y-you doooing?", Rosero then said, "Playing a game. Also I can tell you're getting affected, so before you start getting ideas, close your eyes and try to sleep.", Skarlet then said, "But I-I can't...gooo to sleep…*hick*...unless I get a glass...of miiiiilk."

Rosero then raised an eyebrow and said, "Wait...we don't have any..", but she then started to think and said, "Oh wait, we actually do.", she then turned off her phone and put it back where she got it from. She then got up and stood up from the bed. She then went over to the exit of the tent and went outside. After about a few seconds, Rosero then came back with a cup filled with milk.

Rosero then said, "The tent nearby literally has milk gallons, I just remembered that.", she then went next to Skarlet and held the glass out. Skarlet then raised a very wobbly hand over to the milk cup, and then she grabbed it while splashing milk all over her own hand, and then she said, "Th-Th-Th-Thaaaaank yooooou.", Skarlet then tried to sip on the milk a few times, but missed and spilled some on her face, and then she finally got to drink the milk after spilling about half of the cup on herself.

Rosero then put on a disappointed face and thought, "Looks like I'm sleeping in her bed now...great.", Rosero then took a few steps away and started to take her armor off. She then put her armor on the desk nearby, and she then looked back at Skarlet to see if she was still awake. Skarlet was already finished her milk, and she was holding her arm out at Rosero, saying, "Please d-d-don't leeeave me to...die alone...it su-sucks...to be alone.", Rosero then said, "You're not gonna die, you're just a bit drunk. Lucky for you since you didn't drink much, you won't have too terrible of a headache, just a bit of pounding.", she then put on a thinking face while looking at Skarlet.

Rosero then said, "Imma clean your face actually...that milk could stain.", Rosero then went back out the tent, and came back with a towel. She then went up to Skarlet and said, "Leave your mouth closed.", and she then started to wipe the milk off her face and wherever the milk fell. Rosero then dropped the towel off nearby and she then went over to the other side of the bed and laid down.

She then closed her eyes and said, "Alright, night.", Skarlet then said, "But...night is...is...for people...th-that...don't...don't...like...ruuuules. Because they...they...theeeeeey...are too cool...for school. And they fall...asleep...only when...their momma's not...lookin.", Rosero then just said, "Goodnight then…", she then rolled over a bit and started to doze off. Skarlet then asked one last thing before she decided to fall asleep, "Can you…hold my hand while I go...to sleep?", Rosero then rolled back on her back, and without opening her eyes, she reached her hand down and grabbed Skarlet's hand. Rosero then looked away a bit, and started to fall asleep.

Skarlet then slowly closed her eyes with a smirk, and then eventually fell asleep as well.


End file.
